


Смерть мелкого гаденыша

by Literary_Yandere



Series: Смерть мелкого гаденыша [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Machiavellianism, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 155,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Говорят, нет историй интересней, чем о выживании, голоде, сексе и мести. Что ж, эта история именно об этом.И - предупреждаю сразу - все кончится насилием. Мне это не нравится. Главной героине это не нравится. Но это непреложное правило. Все кончается насилием, а если нет, то это значит, что еще не конец.
Relationships: Eugene Porter & Original Female Character(s), Tara Chambler/Rosita Espinosa
Series: Смерть мелкого гаденыша [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814170





	1. Семь поцелуев. Эпиграф

## Часть первая: Семь поцелуев. Эпиграф

At first she changed all in his arms  
Into a wild wolf  
He held her tight and feared her not  
She was his own true love  
And then she changed all in his arms  
Into a wild bear  
He held her tight and feared her not  
He was her husband dear  
And then she changed all in his arms  
Into a lion bold  
He held her tight and feared her not  
The father of her child

_Переделанный текст песни Anaïs Mitchell & Jefferson Hamer: Tam Lin (Child 39)_


	2. Предисловие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, я использую слово "зомби" в речи от автора, как и Бонансинга в романах. Группа Матье использует название "зувемби" из романа "Голуби преисподней", думаю, начитанный лидер своим компаньонкам вполне мог это слово подкинуть.

…надо записать,

Что можно жить с улыбкой и с улыбкой

Быть подлецом…

_Уильям Шекспир, «Гамлет»_

АВГУСТ

Матье открыл глаза и проморгался, пытаясь сообразить, какой — примерно, разумеется — может быть час. Внутри палатки шесть утра и полдень ощущались одинаково — как зеленый свет, льющийся со всех сторон через тонкую ткань. Прежде у него с девочками был тент получше, но потом им не повезло (Леонтина снова повела себя, как форменная дура) — и теперь приходилось довольствоваться тем, что осталось.

Матье протянул руку, готовый наткнуться на теплое бедро Леонтины, но ее спальник оказался пуст и холоден. Хотя не должен был. Они распределили вахту так, чтобы Леонтина следила за костром до рассвета, а после уже будила Матье, чтобы он сменил ее. Очевидно, она решила не делать этого.

«Умница, девочка, » — подумал Матье и осторожно выглянул из палатки. Все-таки оставалась некая вероятность, что все его спутницы на самом деле мертвы, а не решили из альтруизма дать единственному мужчине в группе поспать подольше, как он того заслуживал. Но тогда, вероятно, в воздухе не витал бы соблазнительный запах супа.

Бьянка помешивала что-то в котелке над огнем, ссутулившись, точно от холода — хотя августовский денек выдался жарким. Да, Матье, вероятно, проспал больше двенадцати часов — солнце стояло в зените.

По другую сторону от костерка, тоже согнувшись, штопала носок Матье Леонтина.

Друг на друга девушки не смотрели.

Матье подошел к ним, как был — с обнаженным торсом, во всем блеске своего великолепия, и сладко потянулся. Девчонки разом оторвались от своих занятий, очарованные своим мужчиной — впрочем, как и всегда. Обе они знали Матье вот уже несколько лет, и все же их восторг от него не уменьшался. Даже зомби-апокалипсис не изменил этого.

— А Шона где? — Наконец, спросил Матье, перестав разминать мышцы.

Бьянка заправила за ухо истончившуюся светлую прядь.

— На охоте, где же еще.

Да, что действительно изменилось, так это его девчонки. Матье оставался так же прекрасен, как и до начала роковых дней, что убили прежний мир, а вот его спутницы быстро подурнели — без кремов, косметики и ламинирования волос. Лучше всех сохранилась Шона — то ли африканский папаша подарил ей какие-то чудо-гены, то ли мамаша-француженка наградила природной утонченностью. Тем поразительней было осознавать, что Шона-то как раз первая приспособилась к изменившемуся миру. Матье, конечно, соорудил себе копье из палки и мясницкого ножа, чтобы отгонять от себя зомби, но если бы не чуткий слух и меткий глаз Шоны, их наверняка перекусали если не годы, то месяцы назад.

Матье вспомнил, что после того, как самолет сел в Хартсфилд-Джексон Атланта, их группа насчитывала больше трехсот человек. Где-то двадцать они потеряли почти сразу, еще не успев покинуть здание аэропорта. Еще чуть меньше сотни — продвигаясь по городу. И вот теперь их осталось всего четверо.

Или трое.

Если Шона попала в беду…

Матье уныло подумал, что без ее охотничьих навыков долго им не продержаться. Прежде, когда группа была побольше, на охоту ходили вдвоем и втроем, но теперь о такой роскоши оставалось только мечтать. Бьянка себя-то с трудом защищала, после каждой стычки с зомби она по получасу могла сидеть на одном месте, шокированная и разбитая. Леонтину вовсе трудно было назвать иначе, кроме как балластом. Если б не ее симпатичная мордашка и готовность выполнять самую черную, самую неблагодарную работу, Матье давно бы избавил группу от нее. Примерно половину времени Леонтина только мешалась. И эти ее влюбленные тоскливые взгляды… Нет, все три девочки обожали Матье. Однако только Леонтина имела наглость делать вид, словно между нею и Матье происходит нечто особенное.

Но, к счастью, с Шоной все было в порядке.

Если не считать того, что она вернулась в лагерь, взятая на мушку мужиком с арбалетом.

— Спокойно, он подозрителен, но, кажется, не хочет причинить нам зло. — Сказала охотница на французском.

Матье, готовый было схватить свое копье, отдернул руку, чтобы не провоцировать пришлеца, Бьянка и Леонтина оторвались от своих занятий — обе в тот момент походили на чутких мышек, внимательно тянущих носом запах опасности.

— Говорите по-английски. — Чужак бегло оглядел Матье и девчонок. Очевидно, ему было достаточно пары взглядов, чтобы составить мнение.

— На Вашем месте, месье, я бы не пытался ставить нам условия. — Матье заговорил с пришлым на правах лидера, к тому же, он владел английским куда лучше девчонок, хотя сносно общаться могли они все. — Вы тут один, а нас четверо.

— Да, но опасной мне кажется только лучница, которая прямо передо мной лопатками нервно дергает.

Матье пришлось согласиться. Его копье лежало слишком далеко, Шона с поднятыми руками замерла, опустив голову, как пленница. Из оружия у них оставалась только иголка в руках Леонтины — шутка, соверешнно несмешная в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

— Если Вы хотите наши припасы… — Подала голос Бьянка, и Матье ткнул ее ногой в лодыжку, требуя замолчать. Но дурища продолжала. — Берите и уходите. Убивать нас не нужно. Мы ничего не сделали Вам…

Матье пнул ее еще раз, уже ощутимее, и только теперь Бьянка замолчала, напряженно сопя.

— Что ж, припасы — это интересно. С оружием у вас, смотрю, кисло. Я не собираюсь ничего отбирать, но предлагаю меняться. — Чужак толкнул Шону в спину. — Иди к своим. Собирайте манатки и пойдемте со мной. Нам нужны рабочие руки. Будет крыша над головой.

— Шона, может, это мы его тогда убьем? — Спросил Матье по-французски.

Мулатка обернулась через плечо, посмотрела на пришлеца и с сомнением покачала головой.

— Зачем? Брать с него все равно нечего. А если он не врет насчет лагеря, можно считать, что нам повезло. Хуже уж точно не будет, я поохотилась впустую, даже жалкого суслика не пристрелила.

Шона сняла перекинутый через плечо лук и прислонила его к тенту.

— Только на мертвяка одного стрелу потратила.

Охотница опустилась на бревно рядом с Леонтиной. Та, напуганная только что разыгравшейся сценой, уронила шитье — носок Матье испачкался в земле. Что за овца, с усталостью подумал Матье. И почему на его голову свалились три эти непроходимые дуры?

— Садитесь к нам. У нас бульон. — Бьянка показала на котелок. — Пусть это будет залогом, что мы не враги друг другу.

Чужак подумал несколько секунд… Увидел, как Бьянка попробовала — подув на ложечку — собственное варево, и сел рядом с ней.

Арбалет он оставил на коленях.

Когда они доели, Матье приказал девчонкам собираться.

Пока они добирались до становища, охотник рассказал Матье и его подругам, что это за место.

Как оказалось, он сам — с друзьями вместе — осел тут, неподалеку, всего пару недель назад. Община под началом кого-то, кого охотник называл Глава — впрочем, Матье не был уверен, правильно ли переводит слово «dux» — по рассказам охотника казалась сущим раем в адском мире нового будущего. Натуральное хозяйство, огромный дом с кучей комнат и настоящими кроватями то ли восемнадцатого, то ли девятнадцатого века. Приветливые члены общины, не приемлющие насилия.

— Глава говорит, это была община то ли амишей, то ли какой-то похожей хрени, но когда их группа по весне набрела на нее, там бродил одинокий мертвяк и только.

— И что, вы ищете жильцов? Рекрутов? Почему?

— Сам-то как думаешь? Но если вы Главе приглянетесь, можно считать, нам всем повезло. Всё у них… нас на мази. Будете тут как у Боженьки за пазухой.

Матье чувствовал какой-то подвох, и тревога не оставила его, когда они подошли к воротам общины: никаких обещанных симпатичных домишек он не увидел. Сложно было рассмотреть хоть что-то над высоченным забором.

— Интересно, как это сделано, — пробормотала Бьянка, но Матье предупреждающе пихнул ее в плечо. Ему вот вовсе не было любопытно. Если забор защищает от нежити — плевать, из чего он, хоть из ногтей мертвецов.

Нет, подумал он, неудачное сравнение. Хотя, конечно, симпатичное — если он когда-нибудь снова возьмется писать, то непременно куда-нибудь это ввернет.

Что было куда более важным вопросом, если забор никого не впускал, то как обстояло дело с тем, чтобы выпустить тех, кому внутри не понравится?

— Оружие… — Охотник посмотрел на копье в руках Матье и лук Шоны. — Хм. Мне дайте.

Он постучал ногой по воротам, и через минуту они распахнулись, впуская группу Матье и их провожатого внутрь.

Все действительно оказалось так, как описал — хотя и скупо — охотник во время их пути до лагеря.

Грядки, теплицы, огромный белый особняк, от одного взгляда на который ломило глаза, шесть домишек полукругом — с лепниной, точно на рождественской открытке. Добрых два десятка людей, занятых тем или иным делом.

Охотник вел Матье и его спутниц по выложенной плиткой дорожке туда, где работа кипела пуще всего. На них оборачивались, но никто не отрывался от своих занятий дольше, чем на секунду.

Один только молодой человек с добродушным лицом, ничем не занятый (не считая того, что, привалившись спиной к стене, обмахивался полотенцем) счел себя вправе вдоволь поразглядывать гостей, а потом крикнуть куда-то за плечо:

— Эй, Тоффи, смотри-ка, у нас снова пополнение!

Две женщины у теплицы повернулись на оклик с настороженными улыбками. Ту, что была постарше, Матье даже не стал рассматривать, а вот вторая, лет тридцати-плюс-минус, выглядела вполне в его вкусе. Брюнетка с кожей цвета сливочной ириски, под стать имени, и кошачьими лукавыми глазами… Бедра, правда, по его мнению, пожалуй, были полноваты, но Матье подумал, что это дело поправимое — пара недель диеты, и девчушка станет просто загляденье. Если еще раньше не иссохнет от любви.

Молодка — очевидно, та самая Тоффи — подошла к группе Матье ближе и пожала руку их провожатому.

— Спасибо, Дэрил, ты просто чудо. Это их оружие? Миленько.

— Я положу это к нашему.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Они — Тоффи и Дэрил — обменялись взглядами, и девчушка переключила внимание на гостей. Уперла руки в бедра, вздохнула.

— Честно сказать, у нас не так много места в общине… Но и новые руки не будут лишними. — Тоффи рассматривала каждого. — Еще одна охотница… лук, смотрю, самодельный. Неплохо.

— Это уже второй, первый я сломала об голову зувемби, когда стрелы закончились. — Не удержалась от бахвальства Шона.

Тоффи удовлетворенно кивнула и подмигнула Дэрилу.

— Если бы не ее возраст, я бы сказала, что она точно ваша с Мишонн потерянная дочь.

Тоффи хихикнула, Дэрил же ответил ей совершенно равнодушым взглядом, в котором трудно было что-то прочесть.

— Ладно. Шутка не удалась. Проехали.

— Главное, чтобы тебе нравились эти ребята. — Сказал охотник, прежде, чем уйти прочь. — Они ведь вполне подходят?

Тоффи качнула головой со сдержанной улыбкой.

— Что ж, считаю нужным пояснить. У меня тут не то что б постоялый двор, но некая территория взаимовыгодного сотрудничества. То, что съедаете, отрабатываете. И можете сидеть тут — только не без дела — хоть до посинения. Кто из вас какими талантами обладает? Одна, я вижу, спец по оружию и охоте, верно?

— Я умею готовить. И знаю, как оказывать первую помощь. — Подала голос Бьянка.

Тоффи кивнула и посмотрела на Леонтину. Та молчала, опустив голову. От ее внимания не укрылось, как Матье прострелил взглядом Тоффи секунду назад. Точно так же, как ее саму при первом знакомстве. А это означало…

— Она ничего не умеет. Она бесполезна. — Ответил за Леонтину Матье и усмехнулся. — Но, знаете, не бросать же ее в лесу.

— Чепуха. Наверняка есть что-то…

Матье ответил ухмылкой. Тоффи как раз перевела взгляд с Леонтины на него, чтобы заметить его гримасу.

— А Вы?

— Я лидер этой маленькой группы.

— О. Я так и подумала. — Язык Тоффи прошелся по зубам в задумчивости… или флирте? Матье был уверен, что она уже на него запала. Но пока можно было не торопиться с этой козочкой. Сперва — поесть, поспать… помыться. А эта резвушка сама придет к нему, сама встанет на четвереньки и подставится. — Что ж, ладно. Располагайтесь пока. Попрошу… Да вот хотя бы Кэрол! Вас ввести в курс дела, она все покажет и даст распоряжения кухне. А вечером мы побеседуем.

Девушка подождала секунду, словно сверялась с мысленным сводом неких правил, затем кивнула сама себе и направилась было прочь.

— Эй, Тоффи! — Окликнул ее Матье. — Конечно, мило с тобой побеседовать, но я хотел бы обратиться к Главе. Это ваш… охотник обещал.

Девчонка — в ней было что-то от Бетти Пейдж, точно — обернулась через плечо, улыбнулась, морща нос.

— Я и есть Глава. Greetings and Salutations.


	3. Глава 1. Маленький устойчивый бизнес

В лесной же тени выследить врага, как и найти друга, непросто.

_ Мервин Пик, «Мальчик во мгле» _

ИЮЛЬ

Двумя неделями ранее Дэрил и Кэрол, с которыми уже познакомились Матье и его спутницы, сами — в составе своей группы — попали в общину Тоффи. Отряд Рика двигался по лесу, изнывая от голода и жажды, в поисках хоть какого-то мало-мальски похожего на убежище места. Воды не осталось вовсе, еды — меньше, чем на день. Люди устали и брели из последних сил. А самым неприятным было осознание, что они заблудились. Отец Габриэль предпочитал молчать — он обещал провести их известной ему дорогой, но в конечном итоге только навлек беду, да не на себя одного, а на добрых полтора десятка человек.

На настоящий оптимизм ни у кого уже не было сил. Однако, Гленн и Мэгги казались на фоне остальных чуть более оживленными. Они шли в обнимку, изредка обмениваясь поцелуями — впрочем, совсем бесстрастными. Мэгги потеряла последнего родного человека, теперь у нее не осталось никого ближе мужа, и если бы не его молчаливые заверения в любви, она бы, быть может, сломалась бы. Села на траву и просто отказалась бы куда-нибудь идти. Каждым новым шагом она буквально была обязана Гленну.

Однако, в тишине леса, когда на добрую милю вокруг разносился только хруст веток под ногами путников, звук поцелуев слышался неприлично отчетливо.

Большинство членов группы даже не обращали на это внимания, один Дэрил молча неодобрительно покосился на Мэгги и Гленна, готовый сказать резкость, но Кэрол вовремя тронула его за рукав.

— Оставь. Это их способ справляться с трудностями. Не надо…

Она не закончила мысль. По знаку Рика все мгновенно замерли и прислушались. Вот только ничего слышно не было. Или… нечто улавливал только Рик?

Он медленно двинулся вперед, на ходу скинув с плеча винтовку.

На прогалине какой-то парень боролся с ходячим при помощи странного приспособления — то ли арматуры, то ли рогатины. Зомби попался бедняге полный сил и едва начавший разлагаться — энергично тянул руки, лязгал зубами, так что легко можно было лишиться присутствия духа. Но молодой мужчина противостоял ему уверенно и смело: пытался ткнуть ходячего в шею раздвоенным концом своего орудия. Однако Рик все равно почел за лучшее помочь, не дожидаясь, пока мертвый одержит победу над живым.

Он взял ходячего на мушку, в тот же самый момент парень повернулся в сторону их группы, открыл рот… И отшатнулся, закрываясь от брызг и осколков, летящих из дыры в голове зомби. Окончательно мертвое тело повалилось на траву.

— О, Боже. — Только и сказал молодой человек. Он смотрел на поверженного мертвяка, словно на невзначай разбитую чашку.

— Мог бы и спасибо сказать. — Проворчал Абрахам.

Парень пожал плечами, переведя на Рика и его компанию взгляд с таким трудом, словно размозженная голова зомби его волновала куда больше, чем полтора десятка вооруженных людей рядом.

— Без обид, но не за что. Мне был нужен этот образец.

— Образец?

Рик смотрел на устройство в руках незнакомца. Нечто похожее он уже однажды видел. И подавил желание обернуться на Мэгги — однако, она судорожно вздохнула, тоже явно рассмотрев нечто знакомое.

— Ты не собирался убивать этого ходячего?

— Ходячего? А. Да. Мы называем их просто образцы, так привыкли. Но «ходячие» звучит неплохо. Я намеревался отвести его… к нам. Я их немного исследую или вроде того.

Рик не опускал винтовки, хотя его определенно заинтересовало то, что говорил этот парень. За поясом у него Рик видел длинный нож, возможно, под штанинами было и другое оружие. Но то, что незнакомец даже зомби убивать не собирался, невольно располагало к нему.

— Сколько мертвяков ты убил?

— Не знаю. Больше ста, но были… спорные случаи, в общем.

— А людей?

— Ни одного, к счастью. — Молодой человек поднял в примирительном жесте руки, в одной все еще сжимая свою чудо-палку. — И на вас нападать даже не планировал.

Даже если он и лгал, то в ту минуту прекрасно видел, что было бы глупо проявлять враждебность к такой большой группе.

— Так что? Вы меня отпустите, и разойдемся, каждый своей дорогой?

Рик не спешил опускать винтовку, раздумывая.

— Ты из какого-то лагеря?

— Я живу в общине, тут, неподалеку.

— Общине?

Парень неопределенно мотнул головой. И вдруг предложил:

— Идемте. У нас кров и стол. И безопасность. А вы, я вижу, измотаны до предела.

— И сбились с дороги, — добавил отец Габриэль.

— Тогда решено. Я отведу вас к Главе. — Незнакомец улыбнулся, белые зубы резко выделились на загорелом лице. — Вы придетесь ко двору.

Он развернулся и уверенно зашагал, отодвигая от лица низко растущие ветки. Группа Рика последовала за ним. Никто не проронил ни слова, но все обменялись взглядами, и особенно долгий немой разговор произошел между Риком и Мишонн. Оба думали об одном и том же и читали эмоции друг друга на лицах. Оба еще помнили Губернатора и его талант срежиссировать теплый прием в первые минуты знакомства… И его фальшивое благодушие, показное благополучие Вудбери… Оба же помнили лучезарную улыбку Гарета — белые зубы, привыкшие жевать человеческое мясо.

Рик был готов пойти на попятную, но тут позади него споткнулся отец Габриэль, и Рик вспомнил, что сказал ему несколько дней назад в церкви Карл. Не могут все быть плохими.

Действительно. Не может вечно монетка выпадать решкой, даже в пьесе Тома Стоппарда.

Должен хоть раз, хоть под самый занавес выпасть орел.

Группа шагала добрых минут двадцать. Молодой человек — он представился именем Проспер — ничуть не беспокоился, даже зная, что позади него пятнадцать вооруженных людей. Напротив, он пылко живописал, как здорово живется в общине, только изредка прерываясь, чтобы прислушаться. За время пути Рик заметил, что под рубашкой Проспера спрятан, помимо ножа, пистолет, и напрягся, однако тот не предпринимал попытки даже завести руку за спину.

— Водопровод у нас в порядке. Качает воду бесперебойно. С этим проблем нет. И освещение газовое, точно как в девятнадцатом веке. Без понятия, откуда идет газ, но его, кажется, достаточно. — Юноша обернулся через плечо, улыбаясь. — Не буду гарантировать, что он не закончится в любой момент и нам не придется довольствоваться свечами. Их, впрочем, тоже навалом. У нас прямо-таки запасы на годы. У нас даже есть кофе.

— А вот это аргумент.

Рик обернулся, чтобы бросить взгляд на свою группу. Он пошутил, но при том понимал, что очень многим действительно захочется поверить, что впереди их не ждет ничего опасного. Все устали от ужасов. Им всем была нужна передышка. И еще лучше он понимал, что, возможно, когда они все же придут на место, у членов группы сложится о прибежище разное мнение. Кто-то захочет тотчас уйти — на всякий случай. Кто-то предпочтет остаться, хоть и рискуя. Что выберет он сам, Рик пока не знал.

Неизвестная община, конечно, означала риск, однако голодная смерть представлялась незаманчивой альтернативой тому.

Нужно было посмотреть своими глазами.

И он посмотрел. Вскоре из-за кустов и деревьев стал виден массивный забор из железных листов. Рик подумал, что разумнее было бы испугаться, но он невольно испытал облегчение. За оградой его, быть может, ждали агрессивные и нечестные люди, но, по крайней мере, живые. С живыми можно говорить, и они услышат. С мертвыми можно только сражаться до победного конца.

— Сдайте оружие.

Проспер указал на вделанный в стену ящик, чем-то напоминающий приемник для денег в пункте обмены валюты.

— Нет. Мы тогда окажемся совершенно беззащитны.

Рик задрал голову. Над мощным забором возвышался наблюдательный пункт, по площадке которого двигался человек с винтовкой.

— Да. — Проспер пожал плечами. — Но иначе вы не войдете. Вас больше, чем нас. Мы не можем рисковать.

— А если мы убьем тебя? — Спросил Абрахам.

Проспер грустно улыбнулся.

— Даже такой ценой ворота не будут открыты. Моя жизнь стоит много для общины, но если я сглупил и зря вас привел сюда, то это будет достойно расплатой за наивность.

На несколько секунд повисла пауза. А после Рик скинул винтовку с плеча и подошел к «приемнику».

— Сдаем. Ну, как это открывается?

Проспер постучал по стене — лист железа под его кулаком завибрировал, издавая не слишком громкий, но все же ясно различимый звук. Ящик распахнул свой зев в ответ на этот сигнал.

Рик первым положил свою винтовку в приемник, но его приятно удивило и немного успоколо то, что Проспер сразу вслед за ним сгрузил в ящик свой пистолет, а затем и нож. Рогатина, впрочем, осталась при нем.

Когда вся группа разоружилась, перед путниками распахнулись ворота.

Им позволили войти.

Поселение, которое описывал дорогой Проспер, действительно производило поразительное впечатление. Непримечательные, но аккуратные деревянные домики — жилые, сарайчики — теснились вдоль забора. Солнце делало приветливей даже эти серые стены.

— О мой бог, — пробормотала Тара. — Мы как будто в фильм «Прощение амишей» попали.

— Надеюсь, не в тот момент, когда там стреляют и кругом трупы детей, — добавила Мэгги.

По двору бегали куры и гуси, пахло созревающими овощами, травой и — не слишком сильно — домашними животными. Приятный, родной запах, подумал Дэрил, как в прошлом, как в нормальной жизни. Может быть, это было действительно неплохое место. Может, тут и правда стоило задержаться на какое-то время.

Проспер прислонил свое чудо-приспособление к сараю, рядом с пятком таких же и кивнул спутникам.

— Секунду. Доложу о вас сестре.

— Не нужно звать того, кто сам идет.

К ним приближалась девушка, которую, как они позднее узнали, в общине звали Тоффи.

Рик сразу понял, что перед ним Глава. И подметил в ее облике вовсе не то же самое, на что через пару недель обратит внимание Матье. Наметанный коповский взгляд — а может, сноровка выжившего в этом непростом новом мире — отметил цепь на поясе вместо ремня, перетянутые кожаными шнурками предплечья. Девушка шла, отряхивая руки, и трудно было сказать наверняка, однако там, под рукавами водолазки, скорее всего, прятались ножны узких стилетов. Обычно такие носят в сапогах, однако Рик и прежде встречал тех, кто предпочитал держать ножи поближе. В рукаве. Все они до этих пор были бандитами.

Улыбчивая востроносенькая брюнетка больше походила на продавщицу пирожных или цветов, чем на преступницу. Но первое впечатление после начала зомби-апокалипсиса уже давно не давало никаких гарантий.

— Добро пожаловать и приветствую. — Она улыбалась, щурясь. То ли из-за бьющего в глаза солнца, то ли будучи действительно искренне рада. — Меня зовут Тоффи и я вроде как всем тут заправляю.

— Когда нам вернут оружие, девонька? — С места в карьер спросил Абрахам.

Глава махнула ему пальцем, как учительница поднявшему руку ученику: «вижу тебя».

— Как только соберетесь нас покинуть. А здесь у нас драки запрещены, с оружием — тем более. Исключений немного, кому позволено вооружаться, и все это — надежные проверенные люди. Вы можете быть спокойны.

— Слова давно не убеждают, — сказал Рик. Тоффи посмотрела на него оценивающим взглядом, точно так же признав в нем лидера, как он — в ней. — Сколько мертвяков ты убила?

— Зачем спрашивать, если не собираешься верить?

— Так ответь честно.

— Много. Не подсчитать. Я и не пыталась.

— Сколько живых людей ты убила?

— Троих. — Тоффи стрельнула глазами куда-то вбок, будто бы не на реальный предмет, а на что-то в своей памяти. — У меня не было другого выбора.

— Ну разумеется. — Покивал Рик. — Как у всех нас.

— Не подумай плохого. Мы не приветствуем насилие. Останетесь на долгий срок — сами поймете.

— Мы не собираемся вас стеснять, если что. Передохнем немного и уйдем.

Тоффи медленно двинулась вдоль группы, оглядывая людей.

— Боец. Боец. Боец или охотник. — Она довольно присвистнула. — Охотница. Прямо-таки лучшие из лучших.

Глава замерла возле Карла с Джудит на руках и озабоченно вздохнула, но не сказала ничего. Рик пошел за ней — под ботинками заскрипел песок на плитке дорожки — и Тоффи повернулась к нему.

— Вы идете из Вудбери?

— Не совсем. Но мы там были.

Тоффи кивнула. Улыбка ее медленно угасла.

— И, кстати, должна предупредить. У нас тут запрещены две вещи. Не только драки, но и алкоголь. Все остальное допустимо. Мы открыты для обмена и торговли. Медикаменты, материалы — все, что есть, можно выменять на день, два, три и так далее под нашей крышей. Такой вот маленький устойчивый бизнес. Сами смотрите. Это хорошее убежище. Ни одного неподнадзорного мертвяка.

— Неподнадзорного? А, ну да. Так вы, значит, занимаетесь тут исследованиями?

— Нет. Мы просто выживаем. Исследования — это сильно сказано. Так, просто пытаемся разобраться в меру своих скромных способностей.

— А у нас тут как раз есть один ученый. Правда, Юджин? — Абрахам подтолкнул спутника в спину. — Ну же, выйди вперед.

Тот не двинулся с места. Тоффи сама подошла к нему, скептически сложив руки на груди.

— Выглядишь ты не слишком уверенным… Это правда, что ты ученый?

Повисла неловкая пауза, Юджин затравленно посмотрел на Тоффи, но все же, спустя несколько секунд, удрученно кивнул.

— Да… я… да.

— Ну что ж, хорошо. — Тоффи хлопнула в ладоши, очевидно вполне удовлетворенная этим ответом. — Тогда располагайтесь. Кори и Проспер вам покажут ваши комнаты. А вечером… поболтаем. После ужина.

Когда Тоффи отошла, Абрахам сжал плечо Юджина так, что пальцы до боли впились в кожу.

— Будешь вешать этой милашке на уши ту же лапшу, что и нам. И смотри, получше, чтобы у нее и мысли никакой не закралось…

— Я не смогу.

— Сможешь. Захочешь выжить — сможешь. — Абрахам чуть ослабил хватку. — Я в тебя верю. Ты за лишний кусок признаешься, что Кеннеди убил и Мерилин Монро от тебя залетела, так что не строй из себя святую невинность.

Неподалеку от них точно так же угрюмо разговаривали Глава и Проспер, обсуждая свои планы относительно гостей.

— Сестра! Мы будем устраивать праздник?

Тоффи покачала головой.

— Нет повода, Проспер. И настроения, сказать, по правде, тоже. Ни у меня, ни у них. — Она махнула рукой в сторону группы Рика. — У гостей.

— Ты недовольна.

— Они могут стать проблемой.

Проспер посмотрел, как поднимаются по лестнице в особняк пришлецы.

— Я облажался?

— Нет, вовсе нет. — Тоффи положила брату руку на плечо. — Ты, как всегда, сделал все правильно. Но почти все они умеют и готовы драться. Даже пацаненок, похоже. Но это ничего. Возможно, они никогда и не захотят уходить. Они должны остаться. Я хочу, чтобы все они остались.

Через полтора часа поспел ужин. Гостям отвели лучшие места за огромным столом, и яства были поразительно хороши.


	4. Глава 2. Злая ведьма запада

Жизнь не устроена по идиотской математической схеме, согласно которой только

большие поедают маленьких, — столь же часто случается, что пчела убивает льва

или по крайней мере доводит его до бешенства.

_ Август Юхан Стриндберг _

ИЮЛЬ

Ужин был просто великолепный.

Длинный прямоугольный стол поставили во дворе, зажгли свечи, расставили стулья. Тоффи рассадила гостей так, чтобы между двумя из них сидело двое местных, а сама заняла место во главе. Светловолосая девушка спустилась с крыльца особняка с огромным подносом в руках, за нею шел парнишка лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати с двумя кувшинами.

— Оленина и домашний лимонад. А что у нас на десерт из, — Тоффи выделила следующее слово голосом. — припасов, Дейзи?

— Мармелад. Там как раз большая пачка, и нужно съесть, чтобы не испортился.

— Прекрасно. — Тоффи подняла бокал. — Будем считать, именно для этой минуты мы его и берегли.

— Эй, красотка, нам обещали кофе, — подал голос Абрахам.

— Кофе — на утро. Все должны выспаться как следует. Утром предстоит много работы. — Тоффи отхлебнула из стакана и отставила его прочь. — Подъем на рассвете, тогда и распределим обязанности. Проспер, что у нас из срочного?

— Теплица в восточной части и задняя стена сарая с инструментами. А, и еще грядка с клубникой.

— Вот как. — Тоффи приняла это к сведению и тотчас подвела итог. — Вот так.

Местные начали есть и пить, и группа Рика тоже — выждав не дольше пары секунд, чтобы убедиться, что их не пытаются отравить.

— Боже, тут еда лучше, чем в ресторане, — выдохнула, облизывая пальцы, Тара.

После ужина почти всех потянуло в сон. Глава распорядилась показать гостям их комнаты, однако Рик протестующе выставил руку.

— Это может подождать. Мы, может быть, сперва обсудим кое-что меж собой. И пока… Глава, на два слова. Есть у вас тут укромное место?

— Конечно.

Тоффи повела Рика вокруг особняка.

— Как вы называете себя?

— Никак. Община и община.

— Почему?

— Нужно спрашивать? Мы тут одни, на много миль вокруг. Не называют землю, если ее жители не знают, что где-то есть земля другая, мир тогда просто мир, и место есть просто место. Без имени.

Они шли между теплиц и грядок, казалось, Тоффи и не собирается останавливаться.

— Но вы ведь знаете о Вудбери.

— Да, так. Но города… Не знаю. Это все как будто из другой жизни. Мы тут уже полгода. Немного все налажено — видишь? Еще пока наполовину выживаем на консервах и всем таком, но уже прекрасно представляем, как жить только охотясь и рыбача. У нас подвал, там можно будет засолить мясо на зиму.

Тоффи пнула камешек на дорожке.

— Исключительно прекрасный подвал, поверь мне.

— Мы — твои пленники, я прав?

— Нет, разумеется, вы можете уйти в любой момент.

— В чем подвох? — И тут Рика осенило. — Наше оружие.

— Да. Я удерживаю такие мелочи в качестве платы.

Глава шла немного впереди, и на этих словах резко развернулась.

Они с Риком стояли у входа в зеленый лабиринт — судя по его состоянию, жители общины пытались ухаживать за ним, не давая зарастать. Чтобы облегчить себе труды, вдоль стен — из кустов — тянулась сетка-рабица.

— Убивать вас в пределах общины, потом жечь тела или, того хуже, гоняться за мертвяками — полагаешь, мне развлечений тут мало?

— Тогда в чем твоя выгода? Просто отнять медикаменты, патроны и припасы — не слишком ли велик риск для такой простой операции, впускать нас внутрь? Еще и кормить.

— Обе руки у тебя, смотрю, на месте. И голова тоже. И у твоих людей… Помогите нам обустроить это место. Лишних не найдется, уверяю. Все при деле будут. Нам пока тяжеловато. Нас осталось восемь человек, было вдвое больше. Четверо поехали в Вудбери. И еще одна группа отправилась в Саванну. — Тоффи обхватила себя руками. — Мне очень нужны люди. А у меня их нет.

На мгновение подозрительность Рика перекрылась жгучей волной неловкости. Пусть он впервые видел эту женщину, какой-то отголосок прежней жизни всколыхнулся в нем, напомнив, что он терпеть не может приносить дурные вести.

— Вы ведь идете из Вудбери?

— Ты не хочешь этого слышать.

— Ну, тогда бы я не спросила.

Рик выждал секунду, давая Тоффи догадаться самой.

— Они не вернутся? Что ж, не сюрприз.

Глава не заплакала, однако побледнела, и пальцы ее судорожно впились в локти. Она явно до последнего верила, что ошибется.

— Если я скажу, что крохотный шанс существует, ты продолжишь надеяться?

Тоффи взглянула поверх головы Рика куда-то вдаль, долго не отвечая, и он проследил за ее взглядом. Он был готов вести себя миролюбиво — разнежившись от еды, улыбок, от ощущения безопасности и от грустного выражения лица Тоффи, но, увидев у себя за спиной вышку, снова напрягся. Возможно, не так его группе тут было безопасно, как хотелось бы.

— Самое страшное чувство — надежда. Это оно вырвет из тебя все жилы.

Даже тут, в сердце лабиринта, они с Главой прекрасно просматривались с вышки. Человек с винтовкой с нее не спустился.

— Я все равно хочу услышать подробности. Мы все пришли из Вудбери, все жили там какое-то время, и я — дольше всех. — Глава встала вполоборота к Рику, чтобы ему было сложнее читать по ее лицу чувства, которые она не могла сдержать. — Я видела, как росла сила Губернатора. Я сделаю все, чтобы только не повторить его ошибок.

— Ты хочешь узнать, что с ним стало, чтобы сделать для себя какие-то выводы… или чтобы с облегчением понять, что не угадала, как он кончит?

— И то, и другое.

Они стояли возле увитой плющом беседки — прекрасного символа разрушаемой временем красоты.

— Не надо думать, что я — «Губернатор с сиськами», все не так. Я не собираюсь вас убивать. Я не сумасшедшая. Ну, во всяком случае, не настолько и не по этой теме. — Тоффи хихикнула. — Я хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе, трудились и радовались. Разве у нас плохо? Куда вам идти? В мире уже нет мест, куда можно отправиться.

— Мы увязнем тут навечно.

Коварное маковое поле, подумал Рик, из «Волшебника страны Оз». Он сам не понял, откуда вдруг всплыла в его голове эта ассоциация.

— Кто знает. Возможно, через месяц, даже покрыв свои долги, твоя группа или ее часть действительно передумает уходить. Я делаю все, что могу, чтобы превратить это место в нечто замечательное. Но если вы решите уйти завтра, в качестве платы я возьму все оружие и все медикаменты. Может быть, что-то еще.

Солнце садилось, и тень от беседки ложилась кружевами на лица Рика и Тоффи.

— How we gonna pay, how we-e gonna pa-a-a-ay? — пропела она. — Платите или работаете на меня — либо выметаетесь. Голенькими, как в день своего рождения. У меня тут не богадельня. Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью и не собираюсь начинать.

— Это жестоко.

— Это разумно.

Рик не мог не согласиться, кивнул, однако на лице его было написано неудовольствие. Тоффи понимала, что взяла гостей в клещи, и знала, что Рик догадывался, как плещет внутри нее шипучим восторгом триумф.

— И зло. Но я понимаю.

— Это хорошо. Да, я злая, злая ведьма Запада, и Дороти лучше постараться, выполняя мои задания, чтобы я не вышвырнула вон Тотошку, который ни хрена не делает. Или вы все пойдете вскоре по дороге из желтого кирпича.

Рик уже сам догадался, что имеет в виду Глава, и все же решил уточнить.

— То есть, ты намекаешь, что я должен работать вдвое больше, вроде как за себя и тех из нас, кто не работает?

Он не стал произносить имени сына, хоть и понимал, что Тоффи намекает именно на него.

— В точку. Что ж, вижу, по крайней мере, ты пустился в путь не из желания найти мозги.

Это сравнение с «Волшебником страны Оз» затянулось и начало казаться глупым, но Рику все же хотелось ответить что-то вроде: зато у тебя, я вижу, нет никакого сердца. Однако он не произнес ни слова. Это все равно ничего бы не изменило. Рик почувствовал себя таким усталым и опустошенным, что даже лишнего слова произносить не хотел.

Конечно, по сравнению с тем, что случалось с его группой прежде, жизнь в общине могла показаться если не хорошей, то удобоваримой, но… Сложности существовали, и, сказать по правде, Глава действительно оказалась премерзкой бабенкой, ее искренняя сволочистость грозила стать для Рика последней каплей — после того, что он уже пережил.

— Знаешь, что внушает мне больше всего опасений?

— Ну?

— Одно дело, что я тебя не испугался, хотя не знаю, на что ты способна. Но ты… ты не боишься, что я нападу на тебя сейчас и начну душить?

Тоффи наигранно доверчиво распахнула глаза.

— Нет. Я, знаешь, верю людям. И верю в людей.

— Губернатору ты тоже верила?

Она задышала чаще. Выражение ее лица не переменилось — но застыло. Даже в сгущающихся сумерках было заметно, что челюсть у нее напряжена, зубы стиснуты.

— Я не сука, Рик. Это честная игра. Выполняешь ее правила — уходишь, когда сам решишь. Или остаешься, пока добросовестно работаешь. Просто бизнес, просто деловые отношения. Просто выживание.

Тоффи протянула ему руку.

— Поднапряжетесь, и я вас на прощание даже нагружу подарками. Уйдете, весело похрустывая яблоками.

— А взамен — стена сарая, теплица и что там еще?

— Грядка клубники. Да.

Рик взял ее руку — холодная, но жмет крепко, и с твердыми мозолями под пальцами.

— Это все равно была манипуляция.

— Она самая. Но как еще выживать в этом поганом мире? Да, мы заманиваем к себе путников, как хреновы сирены, однако даже у шулеров есть правила.

Несмотря на уверенное рукопожатие, пальцы Тоффи выскользнули из руки Рика мягко и юрко, словно бабочка выпорхнула из кулака.

— Но вот что учти. С твоей дочуркой я сидеть не буду. И держи своего маленького ковбоя от меня подальше. Уговоришь Дейзи — да ради Бога. Или Кори, но смотри, он криворукий на все сто. Но меня… — Глава покачала головой. — Не думай, что раз я женщина, люблю сюсюкаться. Терпеть не могу детей. И времени у меня на это нет.

Рик не ответил. Тоффи послала ему воздушный поцелуй со всей иронией, какую только смогла изобразить.

Рик раздраженно зашагал прочь.

— Эй, не туда, — крикнула ему вслед Тоффи. — Направо сверни, а не то заплутаешь.

На крыльце особняка его ждали не все. Мишонн, Абрахам, Кэрол, Гленн и Дэрил — вот и все, кто решил дождаться лидера. Остальные отправились осматривать спальни. Когда Рик приблизился к ним, Гленн встал со ступеньки, на которой до того сидел, привалясь к балясинам крыльца, и был готов позвать тех, кто укрылся от вечерней влажности и комаров в доме. Но Рик жестом остановил его. Раз они оставались, никого еще им и не было нужно для разговора. Разве что Мэгги было бы лучше присутствовать.

— Они с Сашей скоро вернутся. — Сказал Гленн.

Рик кратко пересказал свой разговор с Главой в лабиринте. Несколько секунд все молчали, напряженно думая. Первым высказался Гленн:

— Вот знаете, я чувствую в этом кое-что знакомое. На работе у меня была та же самая система. Ты вкалываешь на пределе сил, потом тебе выдумывают штраф, вычитают из зарплаты, и в конце года ты еще остаешься должен своему работодателю. Если я прав, мы никогда не выкарабкаемся.

Звучало здраво — и, увы, правдоподобно.

— Мы уже вляпались, — буркнул Дэрил. — Что остается, кроме как смотреть дальше, как оно пойдет, и соображать уже по ходу дела?

— А мы не можем оставить ей в залог Юджина и свалить? — Сказал Абрахам. Остальные разом повернулись к нему, ошарашенно глядя, не в силах произнести ни слова. — Да ладно, шучу.

Абрахам махнул рукой, про себя думая, что, возможно, кто-нибудь еще скажет ему, что как раз эта идея была самой дельной в тот вечер…

— Меня обнадеживает мысль, что она сбежала из Вудбери. Значит, ей не пришлись по вкусу порядки Губернатора. — Продолжил рассуждать Рик.

— О, или он сам. — Мишонн вскинула брови. — Ну, знаешь, отступление из конкурентной борьбы и все такое.

— Не буду врать, что не думал об этом. Но пока не похоже. Чисто статистически… Знаешь, когда мы встретили отца Габриэля, Карл сказал мне, что все не могут быть плохими.

— Чисто статистически, вполне возможно, именно тогда, когда мы встретили падре, мы свой лимит добрых людей и исчерпали.

Мимо поднимались на крыльцо местные жители, и на несколько секунд обсуждение затихло. Группа Рика провожала взглядами людей.

— По крайней мере, нас накормили — что спасло нас от скорой голодной смерти. И мы с Главой пожали друг другу руки.

— И ты доверяешь этой легендарной суке? Серьезно? Тебя в жизни мало лицом по асфальту возили? Пусть я и обмолвилась, что мечтаю о месте, где можно остановиться, я не имела в виду… это. Не клетку я хотела.

Рик молчал, обдумывая ответ, и Мишонн гневно выдохнула сквозь зубы, почти рыкнула. Она справедливо подозревала, что не в последний раз задает Граймсу-старшему подобный вопрос, вслух ли, мысленно ли.

— Я не хуже тебя понимаю, что эта сказочная хиппи-коммунна выглядит подозрительно. Не может все быть так конфетно. Но я не думаю, что они планируют резать нас ночью. Нас банально больше. К тому же, какой мотив?

— А какой мотив ей оставлять нас при себе?

— Им. Не думаю, что эта девочка-припевочка действительно все решает в одиночку. Хотя она определенно не так проста, как кажется. Но, как минимум, ей помогает брат.

Рик посмотрел на черный зев двери, словно точно знал, где там в глубине бродит Проспер.

— От этого что, легче?

— Немного. С двумя договориться проще, чем с тремя или с одним.

Абрахам хлопнул себя по коленям так внезапно, что остальные едва ли не вздрогнули.

— Я таких нюансов не понимаю. Мы остаемся, нет? Спать чертовски хочется. Сейчас я готов согласиться до самой смерти ковырять землянику, если кормить будут, как сегодня.

Он поднялся. Абрахам и так на четыре дюйма был выше Рика, а стоя на ступеньке крыльца, вовсе нависал над ним.

— Мы останемся. Хорошо. Но, чур, не расслабляться. Никому. Ни на минуту. Какой бы сахарный сироп нам эта Ириска в уши ни лила.

— Конечно. Конечно.

Они — все, кроме Гленна, который остался ждать жену — зашли в дом.

В нескольих метрах от входа в особняк, скрытые углом сарая, Мэгги и Саша осматривали приспособления, которыми Проспер ловил зомби для исследований.

— Саша, эта Тоффи не кажется тебе знакомой?

— Нет, я совершенно точно никогда не видела эту женщину.

Мэгги облегченно выдохнула. В рогатине для улова мертвяков она также не видела ничего криминального, но, вертя ее в руках, она невольно подумала об отце, о прошлом. О сестре. Глаза защипало. Если бы Саша не отвлекла ее, Мэгги, быть может, пустила бы слезу. А тут, среди чужих, плакать совсем не хотелось.

— Это еще не значит, что эта Глава не злобная сука.

— А кто из нас не злобная сука? Меня устроит, если она только не злонамеренная, а в остальном… я не собираюсь добавлять ее в друзья на Фейсбуке.

Саша не удержаалсь от слабого смешка.

— Ты еще помнишь, что такое Фейсбук…


	5. Глава 3. Cherchez la femme

Только одно, по-моему, заслуживает порицания в стыдливости, — то,

что она приучает ко лжи; вот единственное преимущество доступных

женщин над женщинами нежными. Доступные женщины говорят вам: «Мой

дорогой друг, как только вы мне понравитесь, я скажу вам об этом,

и это доставит мне больше радости, чем вам, потому что я вас очень ценю»

_ Стендаль, «О любви» _

АВГУСТ

Кэрол оказалась той дамой в возрасте, на которую Матье решил было не обращать внимания. Теперь же пришлось.

Лет двадцать назад она, пожалуй, была бы вполне в его вкусе, подумал он мимоходом. Впрочем, если б мир не полетел к чертям, если бы оказалось, что эта леди — владелица какого-нибудь концерна или хотя бы жена влиятельного человека, Матье, быть может, все равно бы приударил за ней. В ней была неискоренимая даже самой суровой жизнью грация и некая беззащитность, запаянная в силу. Хотя и очень, очень глубоко. Женщины почти перестали быть женщинами, подумал с досадой Матье, все они теперь амазонки, les gouines. Он невольно вспомнил «Главу» — длинноволосая, с талией в рюмочку. Если она действительно верховодит этой общиной, то явно при помощи своего очарования.

Что ж, эту карту он бил той же мастью всю жизнь, сколько помнил себя.

— А тут сарай с инструментами. — Кэрол показала на трухлявую постройку у самого забора. — Там, за домом, еще лабиринт, но я не советую к нему приближаться. Заплутаете. Его только местные могут пройти.

— Местные? — Изумилась Шона. Бьянка и Леонтина смотрели на провожатую исподлобья и молчали, словно Кэрол им чем-то угрожала.

— Нас тут две группы. Под началом Рика — моя. И те, кто живут тут с марта, кажется. Они называют себя «общиной». Глава принадлежит к ним. — Кэрол обернулась к девушкам. — Боюсь, вам придется потесниться. Здесь осталось не так много свободного места.

— Ничего. Мы слишком поздно присоединились. — Матье подмигнул. Кэрол пытливо посмотрела на него. Как отличалась его беспечность от той настороженности, что группа Рика испытала в первый день своего прибытия!

— Я живу в домике одна, скорее всего, девушек подселят ко мне. Я не против, посплю одна внизу, а вы втроем отправитесь наверх. Но это же ничего, чем больше, тем веселее, вы ведь наверняка хотели бы жить бок-о-бок, да, девочки?

Шона, Бьянка и Леонтина переглянулись. Скорее соперницы за внимание Матье, чем подруги, они меньше всего мечтали еще и спать в одной и той же комнате.

— А я, значит, получу отдельные апартаменты? — Спросил Матье.

— Не знаю. Спроси у Главы. Может быть, она подселит тебя к кому-то из наших мужчин. Дэрил один в комнате, хотя там есть вторая кровать, да и у Лестера в спальне, — Кэрол махнула рукой за спину, на вышку, по площадке которой шагал один из подручных Тоффи. — Диван, кажется, свободен.

Улыбка Матье приугасла. Нет, все-таки эта женщина ему не нравилась. Он перебросился с нею всего-то парой слов, а ее взгляд вцепился в него, как когти коршуна. От нее стоит держаться подальше, решил француз, а не то она испортит ему все веселье.

— Надеюсь, вам тут всем понравится. — Кэрол криво улыбнулась.

Она не стала вслух добавлять: потому что вы — наш залог. Вы — замена нам, чтобы мы могли выйти отсюда.

Матье и девочкам выдали новую одежду. Конечно, не в полном смысле этого слова — очевидно перешитую в разных местах, но чистую и без прорех. Их собственные рубашки и брюки отправились в стирку. Затем их позвали на обед, не дав как следует поразмышлять над новыми обстоятельствами, в которых они оказались. В этом плане им повезло куда меньше, чем Рику и его группе, однако Матье и его спутницы легко приняли переменившуюся ситуацию. Оазис мира посреди бушующего моря зомби-чумы? Почему бы и нет. Если Рик первой же мыслью усомнился, что вся сахарная лубочность общины реальна, то Матье — поверил. Ему везло вплоть до этого самого дня, и он полагал, что будет везти и впредь.

И он был рад оказаться в общине. Со спальней в огромном особняке или в отдельном домике, с симпатичной Главой и таким количеством других людей, что оставались высоки шансы: всю работу будут делать за него. Даже узнав, что в общине прописан график дежурств, Матье остался уверен, что до него еще долго не дойдет черед.

— Мы едим тут, в доме Главы. Так заведено у нас, и так было во все времена — потому что это традиция. Конечно, вы можете перекусить и дома, но тут, в столовой, мы общаемся и решаем важные для общины вопросы. — говорил Проспер. — Мы живем вместе, работаем вместе, и вкушаем пищу вместе, если можем.

За огромным столом присутствовали явно не все члены общины: часть группы Тоффи, часть группы Рика. Не пришли те, кто дежурил в тот день, как потом узнал Матье: один человек на вышке, двое обходят забор по периметру с разных сторон, двое на кухне, двое у ворот. Глава доверила рассадить людей Просперу, и тот перемешал своих с чужими, как мог: он старался сделать так, чтобы двое из одной группы не сидели рядом, хотя могли оказаться напротив. На другом краю стола, правда, все равно оказалась куча-мала из людей явно одной группы. Они шушукались и без смущения перемигивались. Матье был уверен, что они обсуждают его со спутницами прибытие. Перед самим же французом оказалась Леонтина, явно довольная выпавшим счастьем сидеть с ним глаза-в-глаза.

Неужели, правда, этот парнишка, что указал им на места, решил, что они — Матье и его дурнейшая любовница — равны по статусу? Их стулья стояли почти впритык к пустому креслу, оставленному для Главы.

Она сама запаздывала, и француз пока рассматривал прочих присутствующих, уже заранее прикидывая, как велики его охотничьи угодья.

Матье всегда был уверен, что он может очаровать женщину, даже если она уже занята другим мужчиной, но тут, в случае с Тоффи, ему особенно повезло. Конкурентов он рядом с собой не видел. Какой-то рыжий усач, увлеченный латиноамериканочкой (к той можно было перейти после того, как Глава наскучит), бородач с кругами под глазами, какая-то угрюмая девица, слишком плечистая на вкус Матье, щенок лет двенадцати-тринадцати, жирдяй с безвольным лицом, немытая деревенщина — кажется, его звали Дэрил, с трудом вспомнил француз, уже знакомая новой группе Кэрол, священник, да еще тощий азиат, беспрестанно милующийся с красоткой… которую можно было потом использовать как повод для ревности Тоффи. Дальше, у противоположного конца стола, за плечами двух уродов — как потом оказалось, их звали Кори и Майло — Матье позже приметил для себя грустную афроамериканочку, уверенный — час общения с ним, и она тотчас повеселеет.

Четыре мишени и ни одного препятствия, о котором по-настоящему стоило бы беспокоиться.

Матье почувствовал себя как в раю.

На стол уже поставили еду, а Тоффи только явилась, запихивая в карманы кожаные перчатки и тяжело дыша после бега.

— Так, все в сборе? — Она проворно юркнула в кресло. — Можем начинать. Итак, какова ваша история, Матье?

— Я надеялся, что начинать — это значит есть. — Пробурчал рыжий мужчина с усами.

Тоффи стрельнула глазами в его сторону, но ничего не сказала, однако махнула рукой, соглашаясь. Вилки заскребли по тарелкам.

Глава смотрела на Матье, и он разглядывал ее в ответ. На таком расстоянии она показалась ему уже не так эффектна, как во дворе — слишком тяжелые веки, да и лет ей явно уже было давно не двадцать. Но раз она была Главой, Матье не передумал очаровывать ее. Несовершенства ему даже нравились. Невзначай напоминая о них, можно было держать подружек в тонусе.

— Оленина, к сожалению, вчерашняя. Потому что сегодняшний трофей Дэрила — это вы. — Тоффи хихикнула и взяла графин. — Позвольте налить вам лимонада.

— А вина у вас нет? — Спросил Матье, глядя, как плещет в его стакан мутная желтая жидкость.

— Есть. Но оно под запретом. И надежно спрятано в сейфе — я не шучу.

Тоффи налила и себе, и Леонтине, затем передала графин дальше по ряду.

— Но зачем-то вы его все же держите.

Он накрыл ее руку своей. Тоффи напряглась, готовая сжать кулак, но Матье надавил сильнее — и она расслабилась. Ее пальцы покорно распластались под его ладонью.

— Значит, бывают ситуации, когда откупоривается бутылка-другая, верно?

— Разумеется. — Тоффи одарила Матье улыбкой поверх края бокала. — Мы даем вино умирающим, чтобы облегчить их муки перед смертью.

Его ладонь невольно дернулась и перестала давить на руку Главы. Матье надеялся, что она не заметила. Он — мужчина, и не должен показывать перед нею ни страха, ни смущения.

— В общем, алкоголь у нас не пьют, курят только на улице. Тут газовые светильники и я понятия не имею, есть какой-то риск взрыва при этом или нет. Проверять не хочу. Имущество портить запрещено. Драки запрещены. Ругаться на словах можно — сколько угодно.

Матье покачал головой, усмехаясь. Да у них тут и впрямь рай! Скучный, ханжеский, унылый до зубовного скрежета. Может, по крайней мере, они не заставляют молиться дважды в день.

— О, я вижу разочарование на твоем лице. Совершенно неуместное! Разве не прекрасно было найти пристанище? «Я вижу развевающийся флаг, я вижу дождь, Там должно быть нечто лучшее Для нас с тобой».* — Тоффи улыбнулась, Матье же смотрел на нее, не понимая, что она плетет. Меж бровей Главы на секунду появилась складочка и тотчас исчезла. — Забудь, что я сказала. Лучше расскажите, как вы вообще оказались в Америке и как жили после ночи, когда погасли огни в Джорджии, ну, то есть, во всем мире.

— Какой-какой ночи? — Спросила Леонтина, потому что Глава на миг посмотрела и на нее.

— Дня. Когда началась эта чума. Все говорят — день, а я говорю — ночь. — Тоффи улыбнулась. — Это отсылка к фильму. За-будь.

Она тараторила и была милой. Как и любая девушка, чье сердце готово растаять и впустить в себя новую любовь.

И Матье с радостью ринулся на абордаж, вооружившись своим лучшим оружием — красноречием. Именно оно помогало ему покорять сердца, даже когда он был не в лучшей форме.

Он начал издалека, исподволь рассказывая лучшее о себе — жил в Париже, но всегда обожал путешествовать, увидел много стран, как ради удовольствия, так и по работе. В карьере всегда был успешен — благодаря трудолюбию и — он не забыл вскольз упомянуть — блестящему образованию. Когда до Европы дошли дурные вести об Америке, он тотчас собрал вещи и вылетел в Атланту.

— Вещи?

Тоффи скосила глаза на Леонтину, пряча улыбку в лимонаде.

Матье не стал уточнять, что его «быстро» растянулось на три недели. Нет, что там сейчас в Европе, он не знает — они попали сразу в пекло, едва сойдя с самолета. Матье прочувствованно рассказал, как умирали один за другим члены экипажа, как уменьшалась их группа, пока они не остались с Шоной, Бьянкой и Леонтиной вчетвером. Потом они присоединились к другой группе, но потеряли их, когда на горизонте показалась такая огромная группа зомби, с какой было бы глупо сражаться.

— Вот как. — Тоффи пыталась скрыть свое разочарование, но не слишком преуспела. — Так значит, до недавнего времени вы выживали за счет того, что за вас все делали другие? Очаровательно.

Ее слова Матье ощутил как пощечину. Девочка много о себе воображает — а впрочем, тем интереснее, верно? Он успокоил дыхание. Нет, сам он на ее крючок не попадется, этому не бывать. Слишком он опытен, чтобы увязать в женских сетях.

— Не нужно говорить так скептически, chaton**, я ведь не только журналист, но и писатель. — Француз выложил на стол свой главный козырь. — Я — Матье Бранле. Да, тот самый. Наверняка ты читала мои книги: «Мечты, окутанные дымом», «Сладкий кошмар», «Герцогиня в янтаре»…

Тоффи с натянутой улыбкой покачала головой.

— Что, нет? Какое упущение!

— С высокой долей вероятности, из присутствующих здесь, я — единственный, кто читал все Ваши книги.

Матье резко развернулся, недоумевая, кто посмел встрять в их разговор с Главой.

— И, если сравнивать данные романы с другими произведениями аналогичного жанра, приходится сделать вывод, что литературная ценность Ваших книг весьма невелика. Атрибуции диалогов никак не соответствуют стандарту социально значимой прозы.

Матье повернулся — медленно, не веря, что живой и вменяемый человек рискнет сказать ему такое. Практически в лицо. Особенно, когда сам выглядит как типичный неудачник и явный балласт для команды. Француз встал и схватил наглеца за ворот, безбожно растягивая ткань.

— Что ты сказал, жирдяй?

Тоффи выросла перед Матье как по волшебству. Только что она была с одной стороны — и вот уже ее ладони упирались ему в грудь.

— Нет! Первое правило нашей общины — никаких драк!

Матье шагнул, готовый сдвинуть Тоффи с места, но она уперлась твердо, расставила ноги, напряглась всем телом в решимости не допустить склоки.

— Хоть пальцем тронете друг друга — обоих упеку в карцер. А он у нас в винном погребе, рядом с мертвяками. — Она обращалась сразу к обоим мужчинам, но смотрела только на француза.

Матье усмехнулся.

— Повезло тебе, баран. Желание прекрасной дамы — закон.

— Это не мое, — Глава выделила следующее слово голосом. — желание! Это — правило!

Журналист отступил на шаг и поклонился Тоффи с вычурной галантностью. Он и не собирался драться на самом деле, но должен был защитить свое доброе имя, как мог. Надо же, их первый контакт с этой пташкой произошел куда быстрее, чем он предполагал. Едва знакомы, а она уже по груди его шарит — оставалось надеяться, что она успела подметить, как безупречны его мышцы.

— Я его не ударил, chaton. Но мне нравится, как ты держишь руку у меня на груди.

Ее ладонь вспорхнула из-под его ключиц быстрее бабочки.

— У меня и без того два прозвища, помимо имени. Их мне вполне достаточно. Ты, Брайан Ральф Джонсон, научись затыкаться вовремя. — Тоффи ткнула пальцем прямо в перепуганное лицо парня со странной прической, по воле Проспера нескстати сидевшего рядом с Матье. — А ты, Эндрю Кларк***, держи свой мачизм в узде.

— Спасибо, что помог произвести прекрасное первое впечатление, Юджин. — Саркастически покачала головой девушка с хвостиками на другом конце стола.

— Да. Непременно отправим эту офигенную рецензию в Rolling Stone, пусть напечатают. — Добавил здоровяк, приобнимавший ее за плечи.

Тоффи фыркающе хихикнула, кто-то там и сям тоже хохотнул. Глава не тешила себя надеждой, что кому-то на самом деле смешно, но в их новой жизни многое стало казаться забавней, чем было на самом деле — так уходило напряжение, накопленное в тяжелые минуты. Которые даже тут, в общине, увы, случались почти ежедневно. То одно происходило, то другое.

— Мы поговорим еще. Позже, мистер Бранле. — Она мазнула пальцами по шву на его рукаве, и вернулась на свое место.

Матье заметил, что в Тоффи появилась та рассеянная погруженность в себя, которая так ему нравилась в женщинах. Эта милая отстраненность означала, что она — почти на крючке, она готова влюбиться. Сделай только шаг ей навстречу, зацепи поглубже и тяни на себя, тяни, пока рыбка не впрыгнет прямо в руки. Он не ошибся на ее счет. Все они, подумал Матье, под броней чудо-женщин, одинаковые — золушки, белоснежки, целуй и забирай. Точно так он поступил когда-то с Леонтиной, а до нее с Шоной и Бьянкой. Однако теперь Тоффи все же казалась задачкой не такой простой, как его бывшие подружки. Прежде Матье общался либо с равными — только по социальному, конечно, статусу — женщинами, а еще чаще — с теми, кто таял при одном упоминании его имени. А эта дуреха даже не читала его книг!

Но, драться с этой девицей за ее же счастье представлялось французу куда более приятным делом, чем воевать с мертвяками. Нет, ему тут определенно нравилось.

Дежурные убирали тарелки после обеда, и Тоффи не погнушалась помочь им, но ей вскоре пришлось прерваться — к ней подошел Кеннет, сменивший на вышке Лестера перед обедом.

Матье на тот момент остался в гостиной, чтобы понаблюдать за Главой подольше.

Склонив голову, Тоффи внимательно слушала. Когда Кеннет замолчал, Глава покивала и отпустила его — отдыхать.

Как только Кеннет покинул гостиную, к Тоффи приблизился Рик.

— Есть новости?

— Пара ходячих — вот блин, подцепила от вас это слово — возле забора. Но беспокоиться не о чем. Могут скрестись, пока руки не сточат до локтей.

— Вы их не убьете?

— Нет. Незачем тратить патроны, еще и новых привлекать, мы и так для них как приманка — представляю, какие запахи долетают до них с попутным ветром.

Рик медленно кивнул, не найдя, в чем возразить. Поступил бы он на месте Тоффи так же? Скорее всего.

— Думаешь, они пришли вслед за Матье и его товарками? А может, это даже кто-то из их прежней группы?

— Может. Но это не важно. Мы пристрелим мертвяков, только если они не уберутся от ворот до нашей следующей вылазки за дровами. Пару дней мы продержимся еще так, пока нас вполне греет солнышко, а еду достаточно готовить на плите. Разве что подгнившие скамейки стоит починить, но это тоже пока терпит. А стену курятника мы неплохо граблями подпираем.

Тоффи усмехнулась, и Рик тоже дернул верхней губой, вспоминая, как смешно выглядит эта кривая конструкция во дворе. В эту минуту к ним присоединился с вопросом Дэрил:

— Они — подходящая нам замена, Глава?

— Да, как тебе наш залог, Тоффи?

Она посмотрела сперва на Дэрила — очень долгим взглядом, полным ласковой насмешки. Затем перевела взор на Рика.

— Внимание дороже подарка, не так ли? — Она положила руку на плечо Рику и склонила к нему голову, чтобы ее слова звучали словно по-секрету. — Вы мне все равно нравитесь больше. Совершенно не хочу вас отпускать.

— А как же правила?

Рука Главы вернулась к ней в карман, в соседство к мятой кожаной перчатке.

— Мои собственные законы — мое проклятие. — Тоффи мгновенно стала предельно серьезна. — Четверых привели — можете уходить из общины вчетвером. На время или навсегда. Я не буду возражать.

— Тогда послезавтра мы и уйдем. — Сказал Рик. — Я. Дэрил. Мишонн и Абрахам.

Тоффи кивнула, хотя внутри у нее похолодело.

— За дровами. Ты сказала, что охота не так уж важна в общине, в отличие от дерева. И потом, нужны еще доски, верно?

Глава не удержалась от улыбки.

— Ох, Рик, если ты понравишься мне слишком сильно, ты, может, и уйдешь отсюда, но смотри, как бы я не увязалась за тобой. — Она снова похлопала его по плечу. — Это шутка.

Они разошлись с улыбками на лицах, но когда Тоффи у самой двери обернулась, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на Матье и его спутниц, она с грустью подумала: вот, что ты получаешь взамен. В долгое пользование, и тебе придется постараться, чтобы эти французы остались. Рик и его компания все равно уйдут, они никогда не собирались оседать у тебя в доме. К тому же, Тоффи понимала, что они с Риком рано или поздно неизбежно начнут сражаться за власть. Он принимал ее лидерство сейчас, воображая, что ему нравится отдыхать от поста вожака, но пока что его все — по счастливому стечению обстоятельств — устраивало.

И как только у них выйдет спор, им придется решать, кто главнее. Рик мог сколько угодно говорить, что ему не нравится власть. Он привык вести свою группу, пусть ее состав и менялся многократно.

Он привык. Тоффи знала по себе, что от таких вещей отвыкаешь с трудом.

Она сама была его отражением — только, вероятно, в кривом зеркале. Она клялась, что всегда хотела быть только помощницей. Готова взять на себя ответственность за кое-что и принимать порой решения, но лидерская роль не для нее. И вот, когда случай поставил ее во главе группы выживших, Тоффи вцепилась во власть крепче, чем любой мертвяк вгрызается в голые лодыжки и шеи.

В тот же вечер Рик впервые заступил на дежурство к воротам. Ему выдали ружье — не из арсенала их группы, что-то из запасов общины. Рик покрутил его в руках, примеряясь — доброе оружие. Вполне сойдет, даже если вдруг ночью что-то пойдет не так.

Он и Дейзи, местная, заняли позиции по обе стороны от ворот. Справа, там, где стояла девушка из общины, располагался рычаг, помогавший поднять замок, а рядом с Риком блестел чужеродно в матовом сиянии железного забора приёмник для оружия.

Рядом с ним чернела, как викторианский силуэт, Глава общины. Рик несколько минут делал вид, что не замечает ее, но Тоффи вдруг нажала педаль, так, что зев ящика распахнулся, опасливо сунула внутрь руку и тотчас отдернула.

Граймс подошел, полагая, что его любопытство не расценят как невежливость.

Из приемника торчала рожа мертвяка. Ходячий сипел, тщась протиснуться в узкую щелку.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Напоминаю себе, что мир вообще-то умирает. — Серые руки шарили по днищу приемника. — А то здесь, за забором, очень просто об этом забыть. И расслабиться. Я хочу, чтобы мои люди и мои гости чувствовали себя спокойно, но сама не могу себе этого позволить.

Рик не ответил. Он встал рядом с Тоффи с ружьем наизготовку — на всякий случай. Но нога Главы на педали не дала ящику открыться так широко, чтобы мертвяк смог пробраться внутрь. Через несколько минут она вздохнула:

— Всё, ладно, насмотрелась.

И торопливо крутнула ногой, не просто отжимая педаль, но и поддергивая ее вверх — так, что приемник захлопнулся резко и мощно. Отрубленная кисть трупа упала на траву, на дно ящика, судя по звуку, скатилась его голова.

— Удачного дежурства, Рик.

Тоффи похлопала его по плечу, задержала руку на мгновение на ткани куртки, словно размышляла, и, наконец, убрала ее медленно, словно от запястья до кончика пальцев ее одолело онемение.

____________

* I can see the flag fly, I can see the rain

Just the same, there has got to be

Something better here for you and me

_ Строки из песни из фильма "Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора" _

В целом, Тоффи делает вообще много отсылок на мюзиклы - как фильмы, так и бродвейские постановки, в предыдущей главе ее сравнение себя с Злой Ведьмой Запада, хотя это не упоминается в тексте прямо, для нее самой имеет больше связи с мюзиклом Wicked, чем с книгой Баума. Это также отчасти намек на дальнейшее развитие сюжета.

Также большинство названий глав – это либо строки из мюзиклов, либо цитаты из песен 80-х годов.

** chaton - фр. "котенок", ласковое обращение.

*** Персонажи фильма Говарда Хьюза "Клуб «Завтрак»".


	6. Глава 4. In My Own Little Corner

Все мы мечтаем о будущем и в то же время стоим, объятые

ужасом, у входа в пещеру собственной смерти. У входа в преисподнюю.

_ Джон Апдайк, «Иствикские ведьмы» _

ИЮЛЬ

Как оказалось, после смены последнего ночного караула, дежурный в общине был принужден будить людей в особняке, изо всех сил дуя в свисток.

Рик лежал на постели с открытыми глазами, слушал этот невыносимый шум и размышлял, как много ходячих подобный мерзкий звук должен привлекать к забору. Если, конечно, он слышен за пределами территории. Или хотя бы во дворе. Стены у особняка были толстенные, во всяком случае, несущие — пару человек легко удалось бы вмуровать.

От этой мысли стало не по себе. И еще больше стало не по себе от назойливого свиста — видимо, дежурный должен был дудеть, пока не откроются все двери спален, показывая, что никто не урвет неположенный часик сна. Интересно, подумал Граймс-старший, какая побудка припасена для тех, кто ночует в маленьких серых домишках. Не настолько общинники глупы, чтобы оповещать всю округу о себе звуком трубы или колотушки. Впрочем, снаружи не доносилось и писка.

В ванной Рик столкнулся с сыном и Мишонн, те сказали, у кого можно взять одежду поновей — сами они были уже в криво сидящих, но чистых рубашках не по размеру. Рик не стал брезговать новым костюмом, но, пока примерял на себя то одну футболку, то другую, ища такую, чтобы не давила в подмышках, прошло немало времени, так что к завтраку он спустился последним.

Глава уже доела свою порцию и как раз шла на кухню с пустой грязной тарелкой. Они с Риком почти столкнулись у лестницы.

— Ты не спал. — Тоффи усмехнулась, изучая лицо собеседника. — Разумно. Если ты все еще полагаешь, что я желаю вам зла. Но… как знаешь. От работы я никого не буду освобождать. Хотя помаешься так пару дней, поймешь, что я не планирую никакой подлости.

— Очень может быть. И так же может быть, что ты пытаешься играть людьми, как марионетками на веревочках. Это было бы таким же злом, как просто прирезать нас ночью.

— Не говори ерунды. Конечно же, не было бы. Что ж… — Она подалась вперед, выпячивая подбородок. — «Можешь присоединиться к команде или кривляться и ныть, можешь сделать мечту реальностью или сдохнуть в одиночестве»*. Расслабься, это всего лишь «Хизерс», золотце. Я не напела, потому что у меня еще тот голосок.

И Тоффи прошла мимо Рика — так близко к нему, что их рукава соприкоснулись. Но не руки.

Он понимал. Тоффи казалась той еще стервой, но ее требования и правила были честны. Это успокаивало. Защита и еда взамен работы и вещей. Честная сделка, пусть и грубая, как в каменном веке. Вот чего не хватало ни Вудбери, ни Терминусу — бьющей в глаза с первой минуты неприятной правды. Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. А Глава сразу предупреждала, что не занимается благотворительностью.

Играла она или нет, у ее игры существовали рамки.

— Так, вот твое печальное королевство. Добро пожаловать. Ну, не совсем твое, ваше на пару с Проспером.

Тоффи ногой распахнула дверь в подвал. Погреб располагался не под особняком, а под покосившимся сараем — в противном случае никто не рискнул бы держать там бодрых, хотя и загнанных в клетки, ходячих мертвецов. Вниз, от света и тепла двора, во тьму подземелья вела осклизлая от влажности лестница с выщербленными ступенями.

Юджин пошарил ладонью по стене, но та была голой и плоской везде, где доставала его рука.

— Тут нет электричества. Ты чего, это ж община типа-амишей, откуда бы ему взяться. — Тоффи сняла со стены керосиновую лампу, зажгла ее и сунула спутнику в руки. — Записи придется вести при ее свете. Заранее тебе сочувствую, такой букет запахов чувствовать — участь незавидная. Керосин, гнильца, а из второй комнаты будет постоянно чем-то вкусненьким тянуть. Ужас, как представлю!

Они спускались по лестнице, держась за шершавые железные перила.

— Тут халаты висят, и я советую сразу парочку надевать, а то тут холод такой, словно специально для простуды.

В узком коридоре стояли, прислоненные к стене, запасные приспособления для отлова мертвецов. В неярком свете лампы они матово светились. Двигаться дальше Юджин совсем не хотел, понимая, что там, за следующей дверью, его будут ждать мертвецы, и использовал последний шанс оттянуть решающий момент.

— Любопытные приспособления. Можно потрогать?

— Конечно.

Юджин взял одну рогатину в руки, чуть не уронил. Тоффи невольно прыснула.

— Алюминиевое древко было бы не лучшим выбором, если бы мы находились в условиях неограниченных ресурсов. Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах подобный материал практичен и удобен более прочих, которыми вы здесь, предположительно, располагаете. Ты сама их сделала?

— Ну, можно и так сказать. Честно сказать, моя заслуга тут одна — хорошая память. В детстве у нас отец смастерил нечто похожее, чтобы снимать плоды со старой сливы. Лазать нам на нее было запрещено, а уж трясти — тем более. Если вот так сделать, можно как бы ошейник мертвяку накинуть. Так мы их и ловим.

Юджин вернул рогатину на место.

— Это приспособление можно еще усовершенствовать. Если хочешь. Чтобы в ситуации повышенной опасности голова просто отпиливалась. Это будет удобно. И зрелищно.

— Серьезно? Было бы супер.

— И здесь все же можно наладить выработку электричества. На снабжение всего особняка не хватит ресурсов, но судя по тому, что я мельком видел на складе, получится осветить подвал.

— Вау, да ты просто сокровище.

Тоффи положила ладонь Юджину на плечо — из-за их разницы в росте, для этого ей пришлось задрать руку практически на уровень собственных глаз.

— Если это правда, то я впечатлена. Смотри, как бы я не решила, что ты незаменим, а то не отпущу тебя с твоими, когда они соберутся уходить.

— Предположительно, они не будут протестовать.

К великому неудовольствию Юджина, Тоффи буквально тащила его дальше. Он уже слышал характерное шарканье зомби.

— Я слышала обрывки разговора, вроде как ты, здоровяк и его подружка с хвостиками направлялись в Вашингтон?

— Планы переменились.

Тоффи отвлеклась, подбирая ключ к двери, налегла на нее плечом, распахнула — и они ввалились в следующее помещение. Еще более холодное и темное, чем коридор. В стену были вделаны железные прутья, сваренные вместе так, что получались настоящие, прочные клетки наподобие тех, какие можно было прежде, в нормальном мире, увидеть в зоопарке. За начинавшей ржаветь решеткой стояли они — зомби — связанные и беспомощные, но все же движимые подобием жизни, что теплилась в них. И жаждущие свежей плоти. От того, что их усмирили ремнями, мертвяки выглядели только еще более жутко.

По крайней мере, Глава передумала расспрашивать дальше про Вашингтон. Юджин понятия не имел, что там ей наплели Абрахам с Розитой, явно заинтересованные остаться куда больше, чем остальная группа Рика. И хотя они — в общем и целом — простили Юджина, все же нельзя было не заметить, что какая-то обида все еще портила их отношения.

— Так, а вот и наши образцы.

Тоффи подошла к первой клетке. Ходячий зашаркал ей навстречу, прижался лбом к прутьям в тщетной попытке высунуть голову наружу. Юджин поднял лампу, не уверенный, что действительно это видит… но на мертвяке на самом деле была маска. Широкий пласт плотной кожи на ремне, явно приделанном от наручных часов, охватывал голову ходячего от глаз и почти до шеи, спускаясь чуть ниже подбородка, чтобы зафиксировать челюсть.

— Здорово придумано, правда? Предложение было мое, но дизайн разработал Проспер. — Тоффи звякнула цепью, которую носила на поясе вместо ремня, ища на ее концах нужный ключ. — Дубликаты там, в столе. На пару с Проспером будете пользоваться. Ну-ка!

Глава повернула ключ в замке и распахнула дверь настежь, приглашая зомби атаковать ее. Юджин в ужасе вжался спиной в холодную влажную стену. От страха у него язык онемел, он мог только тяжело испуганно дышать.

— Вот так мы их и изучаем. — Тоффи выставила руку и остановила мертвяка, придержав его за голову. — Можно прямо в клетку заходить, тыкать там всяким, ну или поливать. У Проспера целый журнал, какие еще опыты следует провести. Если спросишь, не жалко ли мне, сразу скажу — нет. Это уже не люди. Ну, и мы специально зовем их образцами, чтобы еще больше отстраниться от происходящего.

Тоффи обернулась на спутника, смущенная его молчанием. Лицо Юджина белело в свете керосинки — которую тот не выронил только чудом. Задеревенев от страха, он только крепче сжал лампу. Глава утомленно вздохнула.

— Да ладно тебе, они совсем не опасны. Смотри.

Она убрала ладонь от лба ходячего, и тот тотчас набросился на Тоффи… Попробовал.

— Ну? Видишь? Ничего такого не происходит. Ох, кажется, я ему нравлюсь.

Кожаная маска елозила по шее Тоффи в пародии на ласку, плечи зомби ходили ходуном, но он действительно не мог причинить ей ровно никакого вреда. Ходячий рычал, но из-за закрытого рта звук у него получался глухой и невнятный. И потому отчего-то даже более пугающий.

— Знаешь, даже немного щекотно.

Спустя десяток секунд Тоффи повернулась к Юджину.

— Хочешь тоже попробовать?

Ее подбородок почти касался ошметка осклизлой плоти — того, что осталось от уха ходячего, но это ничуть не беспокоило Главу. Улыбалась она лучезарно, без страха и напряжения.

— Нет! С-спасибо.

Тоффи пожала плечами и деловито впихнула мертвяка назад в клетку.

— Тогда идем дальше.

Она заперла дверь и отряхнула руки.

— Наверху стоит бочка с водой, мы там все отмываемся после работы на грядках, и ты тоже можешь. Уж прости, резиновых перчаток у нас нет.

— Это было ожидаемо.

— Я рада, что ты не расстроен. — Тоффи усмехнулась. — И не забывай выходить на свежий вздух хотя бы каждый час. А тот тут как в морге. Свихнуться можно. Ну или, как минимум, голова разболится. Там, в закутке, где ты будешь работать, есть вентиляция, но все равно тяжело.

Тоффи открыла следующую комнату.

— Сперва тебе нужно будет изучить то, что Проспер и другие наши уже выяснили. Но, думаю, на это много времени не уйдет. Вот стол, там на нем журнал наблюдений, а у меня в кабинете, в особняке, записи раннего периода. Выдам тебе попозже. Там — карцер, две комнаты. Будешь милашкой — никогда не попадешь внутрь. Тут матрас, для ночных наблюдений, тут мы, было дело, спали по очереди с Проспером, когда… прочитаешь, в общем. Был интересный опыт, но результат вышел… не очень.

Она пересекла комнату.

— Тут у нас еда хранится. Можешь даже не соваться, все заперто. — Тоффи распахнула дверь в соседнее помещение, вытянувшись «ласточкой», словно не хотела заходить. — Видишь? По сейфам все, тут вперемешку еда и оружие. Только мы с Проспером знаем, где что, ну и коды тоже. Тут без кода, в принципе, только вот эта тумбочка открывается.

Глава присела у двери, копаясь в растрескавшемся шкафчике. Юджин не стал говорить, что большинство сейфов он мог бы открыть, если б ему дали некоторое время.

— На вот, аванс за труды. — Тоффи поднялась с корточек, протянула Юджину на открытой ладони конфету в яркой обертке. — Мне твои друзья сказали, что ты просто клад. Вроде как работал над проектом, из-за которого мы сейчас стоим тут с тобой в подвале с керосинкой, а у меня ноги в шортах так замерзли, что скоро отнимутся.

Юджин медленно и осторожно взял конфету, точно она лежала в бутоне венериной мухоловки. Мутировавшей, как в игре Resident Evil.

— То есть, ты типа знаешь, из-за чего все началось, как действует и как это все прекратить, да?

В голове Юджина пронеслись слова, ставшие привычными — ложь о проекте «Человеческий геном» и патогенных микроорганизмах. Но он сказал только:

— Не могу сказать. Это засекреченная информация.

— Нет-нет-нет, золотце, так не пойдет. — Тоффи выразительно махнула рукой. — Я тебя тут за знания и держу. Или как, ты предпочтешь дрова колоть?

И тут уверенность Юджина дала течь. Месяц назад, пока ему удавалось водить за нос Абрахама и Розиту, он был уверен в себе. Но не теперь… Мог изобразить спокойствие, продержаться какое-то время, вот только надолго его все равно не хватало. И Тоффи… так пытливо смотрела на него, словно видела насквозь.

— Я… Я не был руководителем проекта. — Технически, он даже не совсем соврал. Нельзя руководить там, чего в глаза не видел. — Я не располагаю ключевой информацией.

Брови Тоффи вскинулись на лоб.

— Я многого от тебя не потребую. Сделай, что в твоих силах, и я буду довольна. Я и не мечтала, что мы тут узнаем секрет жизни и смерти и сделаем философский камень. Я в спасительницы мира не мечу.

— Тогда в чем цель изучения?

— Чистые знания. — Тоффи вскинула подбородок. По лицу Юджина, как правило, трудно было прочесть его чувства, он и теперь стоял с таким видом, словно спал на ходу с открытыми глазами, хотя на самом деле, в душе умирал от ужаса. Но да, ответ Главы он мог понять. Может быть, на ее месте он сам привел бы тот же аргумент. — Просто хочу выживать дальше поэффективней. Я не воображаю, что мы вернем все, как было.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги, и Юджин опасливо обернулся, но это оказался только Проспер.

— Что в этом мире действительно достойно спасения, так это мюзиклы и мороженое, а больше ничего. — Пробормотала Тоффи и похлопала Юджина по плечу. — Развлекайтесь, мальчики, а мне срочно, срочно нужно вернуться наверх, под теплое солнышко.

____________

* You can join the team,

Or you can bitch and moan,

You can live the dream,

Or you can die alone.

_ Строки из песни из мюзикла "Heathers" _


	7. Глава 5. Чтобы избежать падения, держитесь правил

И потом не следует забывать повиновенья. Кто не умеет

повиноваться, едва ли сможет повелевать.

_ Михаил Кузмин, «Крылья» _

АВГУСТ

«Только не делай вид, что ты удивлена. Ты же понимала, что я из тех, кто нравится женщинам. Ты с самого начала знала, что отношения со мной — это ежедневная ревность.»

— Леонтина? Леонтина!

Француженка не без труда вынырнула из своих мыслей. Матье минувшим вечером наговорил ей много такого, что она едва могла перенести… Всю ночь она крутилась на кровати, страдая от боли, моральной и вполне физической — сердце ныло в груди, как будто его действительно разрывали на части невидимые когти. Орла или барса. Или неухоженные ногти Главы общины.

Ее собственные, впрочем, уже давно были почти в том же состоянии. Спустя два-то года от начала апокалипсиса.

— Господи Боже, кивни хотя бы.

Леонтина крутила в руках шило с таким видом, словно с удовольствием воткнула бы его в глаз Тоффи.

— Ну? Не сложно же. Тут дырку и тут, и так по всей длине. — Глава подняла взгляд от шланга на лицо собеседницы и вздохнула. Не нужно было гадать, чтобы понять, о чем Леонтина задумалась. Не о работе уж точно. — Ты справишься или мне перепоручить это кому-нибудь?

— Нет… я справлюсь.

Леонтину не пугали ни гнев Главы, ни риск остаться без обеда, а вот мысль, что Матье окончательно в ней разочаруется, если увидит, что его последней пассии не нашлось дела по способностям, еще как влияла на француженку. Она и без того больше трех лет слушала чуть ли не ежедневно, какая она глупая, никчемная и недостойная любви. Леонтина зыркнула на Тоффи, поджав губы. Вот уж о ком так Матье не отзывался и, видимо, не будет. Прошлым вечером он ей дифирамбы пел — правда, на ухо Леонтине.

Он приказал ей задержаться перед отбоем, в твердом намерении поговорить, и вот — после ужина они стояли в коридоре особняка Главы, у тускло мерцавшей лампы. Матье молчал, сунув руки в карманы, ожидая вопроса… Хотя это он вытащил свою подружку из спальни, сказав, что им необходимо поговорить. А она, конечно же, побежала. И теперь — разумеется — спрашивала, как он и хотел. Каждое слово резало ей язык, словно бритва.

— Леонтина, ты не чужой мне человек, поэтому я скажу прямо: да, я теперь ухаживаю за Тоффи. — Ответил он.

Она сжалась в комок. Ноги перестали ее как следует держать. Стена ударила под лопатки. Матье устало вздохнул.

— Ох, только не веди себя как типичная баба, la chipie. Ты знаешь, меня тошнит от такого. Сперва Бьянка, теперь ты… Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.

Леонтина уныло кивнула. Она пыталась сдержать рыдания, но не могла не шмыгать носом и не трястись. Пока они не нашли общину Тоффи, она думала, что их отношения с Матье наладились. Больше того — они стали такими, о каких она мечтала прежде, но никак не могла получить. Он любил ее, он — mon dieu! — сказал ей даже, что она дорога ему. Прежде ничего подобного она и не мечтала от него услышать. Пусть вокруг умирали люди, пусть они постоянно голодали или изнывали от жажды, ей каждую минуту было, за что возносить хвалу Богу. И вот теперь…

— Если вздумаешь реветь, мне придется облить тебя водой, чтобы ты успокоилась. Ну?

Леонтина употребила все силы на то, чтобы перестать дрожать.

— Ты могла бы оценить мой широкий жест. Я не обязан тебе сообщать, с кем намерен встречаться. Ты мне не жена и даже не подружка. Но я все же честный мужчина. Поэтому я предупредил тебя.

— Я понимаю, — хрипло пробормотала Леонтина. В горле саднило от переживаний, словно она уже проплакала битый час, хотя на самом деле только собиралась. И теперь ждала, когда Матье уйдет, чтобы можно было вернуться в свой домик, уткнуться носом в подушку и разреветься.

— Надеюсь, ты также понимаешь, что я не потерплю никакой ревности или собственничества. Никаких сцен. Иначе я буду очень, очень разочарован в тебе.

Если бы Матье сказал, что он вышвырнет Леонтину за ограду без вещей и оружия в толпу голодных мертвяков, она была бы меньше напугана.

— Да ты слышишь меня вообще? — Женский голос ворвался в воспоминания француженки. Тоффи — реальная, из настоящего момента — пощелкала пальцами перед глазами Леонтины. — Ты не больна?

— Нет! — Леонтина зло дернула на себя шланг. Вот же сука, подумала она, вот же salope, уводит чужого мужчину, а при том еще имеет наглость обращаться к Леонтине, как ни в чем не бывало. Словно они подруги. В голове француженки последнее слово прозвучало с грустной иронией пополам с отвращением. Она никогда не верила в женскую дружбу. Для нее это были слова, обозначающие несуществующий предмет.

— Ладно, ладно. — Тоффи выкатила глаза и подняла руки в примиряющем жесте. — Я рискну оставить тебе шило… и буду надеяться, что ты не убьешь никого.

Глава отошла, вспоминая, как две недели назад вернула Дэрилу нож, признавшись, что доверяет ему на интуитивном уровне. Шутка была в том, что она не верила в существование интуиции. Это была проверка. Дэрил ее выдержал. Выдержит ли Леонтина? Ну, если она вдруг попробует на кого-то наброситься, ее тотчас скрутят и засунут в карцер. Тем паче, что в общине не нашлось бы — за исключением малышки Джудит — человека слабее Леонтины.

Тоффи посмотрела, как на другом конце двора, разговаривая с Габриэлем, поигрывает молотком сын Рика, Карл.

Да, кроме Джудит — никого. Если бы Тоффи попросили сделать ставку, она выбрала бы Карла.

Эдита, местная, и сын Рика занимались дырами в сарае. Те прорехи, на которых хватало оставшихся обломков дерева, быстро обрастали некрасивыми, но прочными заплатами. Тоффи несколько минут понаблюдала издалека: Эдита работала лениво, явно уставшая после ночного дежурства, а мальчик дергался. Отец его ушел за дровами, и пацан явно переживал. Глава двинулась к сараю.

— Эдита, иди, поспи. Закончу это дело вместо тебя. Не надо так на меня смотреть, я могу и гвозди забить, и проследить, как кто на участке отрабатывает свой хлеб.

Эдита даже не стала отнекиваться ради приличия — поднялась с корточек и поплелась к особняку. Тоффи присела на ее место, рядом с Карлом.

— Пацан, у тебя руки дрожат. Будешь делать тяп-ляп, потребую за обедом для тебя самую уродливую, самую неаппетитную сардельку.

Он помнил, как отец сравнил Тоффи с злой ведьмой Запада, и хотя Карл был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы воспринимать подобные слова буквально, он понял намек. Тоффи — не слишком хороший человек и может быть опасна.

Однако сейчас он видел перед собой только очень уставшую женщину, чем-то немного похожую на маму, чем-то — на его бывшую учительницу математики (вряд ли она еще жива, мельком подумал Карл).

— Когда только начался весь этот беспорядок, мы с Проспером месяц жили на ранчо с шестью тупыми лоботрясами, которые ни черта не делали, только смотрели, как мы с братом пашем, взмыленные. — Глава повернулась к мальчику лицом. — И такого я больше не допущу. Работать должны все, кто только может. Я же не прошу прыгнуть выше головы. Если сложно, то можно найти…

— Я могу сделать это не хуже взрослого, миз. Это и многое другое.

Тоффи не удержалась от улыбки.

— Правда?

Она полагала, что этот подросток станет для нее настоящей головной болью, но он оказался ловким и смышленым. Работал он много и умело, обычно к результатам его трудов не мог бы придраться и самый строгий критик.

— Давай так. Поспорим на сегодняшний десерт, кто лучше забьет гвоздь — я или ты.

Тоффи не хотела ничего, кроме как отвлечь мальчика. От того, что он переживает за отца, никому не будет лучше. Она сама — немного — переживала. Рик стал для Тоффи неким образцом, глядя на который ей казалось, что она сможет продолжать верховодить общиной и не становиться чудовищем. Рик стал первым положительным примером подобного рода на ее пути.

— Ладно, ты прав.

— Говорил же.

Тоффи с наигранно кислой миной осматривала результат их трудов. Да, у Карла на самом деле получалось лучше — потому что теперь дрожали уже ее руки. Она не притворялась, не играла в поддавки. Просто отвлеклась на свои мысли, и гвоздь под ее ударом покосился.

— Эй, а что сделать мне, чтобы тоже получить за обедом дополнительный десерт?

Тоффи еще не запомнила голос Матье, но догадалась по его акценту, кто ее окликает. Француз стоял на крыльце, облокотясь на перила, с кружкой кофе в руке. Сама Глава тоже любила так порой стоять, наблюдая за подопечными. Но Матье-то должен был сейчас помогать на кухне!

Тоффи вернула Карлу молоток и подошла к крыльцу.

— Они меня выгнали. Я чуть не разбил тарелку, и девчонка — я не запомнил ее имени, такая, несимпатичная, ну как ее? — Тоффи не стала делать предположений, о ком идет речь. В кухне могли находиться Дейзи, Тара или Наоми. Никого из них Тоффи не назвала бы несимпатичной — хотя бы потому, что не собиралась даже задаваться этим вопросом. — Ну как же?

Матье пощелкал пальцами.

— Ты должен работать. — Глава поднялась к нему и взяла из рук полупустую кружку. — Если кто не хочет трудиться, тот и не ешь. Второе послание к Фессалоникийцам апостола Павла, золотце.

Матье скептически усмехнулся и стрельнул глазами за спину Главы, где на скамейке разбирал семена отец Габриэль. Тоффи обернулась, чтобы проследить за взглядом француза, но ее отвлек звук открывшихся ворот. Вернулись Рик с друзьями, неся на плечах поленья. Карл с негромким радостным восклицанием бросился к отцу, но на полпути перешел на шаг — как будто вдруг решил вести себя взрослей и солидней. Тоффи улыбнулась. Она тоже хотела подойти к Граймсу-старшему, хотя бы чтобы поблагодарить. Она обернулась на Матье.

— Вот тебе занятие. Парень ты, я смотрю, крепкий. — Она сжала пальцами свободной руки его могучий бицепс. — Так пойди, наруби дров. Из тех, кто способен это сделать, ты единственный не устал, да и вовсе слоняешься без дела. Давай, отрабатывай хлеб и ночлег.

Она спустилась с крыльца, отпивая кофе с той стороны, где кружки не касались губы Матье.

— Спасибо за дрова.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Тоффи опустила глаза на кружку. Абрахам, Мишонн и Дэрил утащили свои бревна в амбар, на траве валялся только срубленный Риком заскорузлый ствол. А сам Граймс старший стоял перед Главой. Топор он держал в опущенной руке, уверенно и привычно.

— Вам всем стоит отдохнуть до обеда. На сегодня вы сделали достаточно.

— Глава. Мы поработаем еще. Про запас.

Она нервно втянула носом воздух, понимая, что это значит. В темной глади кофе трепетало ее мутное отражение.

— Я вижу, что происходит. Община у тебя не резиновая. Мы занимаем и без того слишком много места. Если вам придется еще кого-то принять, кому-то придется и уйти. Я думал об этом все утро.

— Если вы уйдете, то погибнете. Вы сами это понимаете. — В словах Тоффи было больше обиды, чем заботы. Она только надеялась, что со стороны это не слишком заметно. Вот, значит, как — Граймсу не по вкусу здешние порядки. Вот оно. Пришла минута. Им начинало становиться тесно на одной территории, и пока еще не физически. Но он был прав. Скоро могло дойти и до такого.

— Рано или поздно — конечно. Но мы постараемся оттянуть этот момент. И у нас свой путь. У тебя — свой.

Рик посмотрел вниз, на свои сапоги, медленно поднял взгляд на Тоффи.

— Ладно. Я поняла. — Они помолчали немного. — Вы и так сделали для меня больше, чем я для вас. Если хотите, можете уйти хоть сейчас.

— Мы дождемся первых желтых листьев. Чтобы убедиться, что вы перезимуете. И пойдем.

Она грустно улыбнулась.

— Я понимаю… То есть, я… — Странно было слышать, как Граймс-старший подбирает слова, словно ему неловко прямо озвучить свои мысли. — У меня такое ощущение, что есть некая проблема… У тебя, в том смысле, что…

— Нет никакой проблемы. Я почувствовала кольцо на твоем пальце еще при первом рукопожатии. В день, когда мы встретились. Не было и намека на ту проблему, о которой ты подумал.

Они не смотрели друг на друга, но Тоффи вскинула голову, когда Рик положил ей руку на плечо.

— Ты та еще заноза, Глава, но это то, что помогает тебе делать бизнес — как ты его называешь. В мире, где все друг друга пытаются прирезать за огрызок морковки, ты — сущий ангел, и я не шучу. Надеюсь, когда мы уйдем, твоя община будет процветать.

— При встрече я не слишком хорошо с вами обошлась.

— Ты напугала нас. Но не больше. При нынешних обстоятельствах это — ничто. Естественный порядок вещей.

Он похлопал ее под ключицей так, как любила делать с ним она, и пошел к амбару, раскачивая в руке топор. Тоффи еще минуту стояла, глядя вслед Рику и прижимая руку к тому месту, где только что была его ладонь.

И тут ленивую тишину летнего дня разорвал истошный женский крик.


	8. Глава 6. Американское наследие

Как ни поразительно это звучит, но факт остается фактом: человека

влечет к убийству, к уничтожению жизни, и это роднит его с хищниками.

_ Сабин Бэринг-Гулд, «Книга оборотней» _

ИЮЛЬ

В одной руке Проспер держал бутерброд, а другой деловито принялся перекладывать тетради на столе из одного угла в другой. Казалось, его ничего не беспокоило и не выбивало из колеи — ни трое связанных мертвяков за стеной, вонь от которых не сдерживала закрытая дверь, ни новый непрошенный напарник — однако его спокойная улыбка не наталкивала на мысль о… «странностях». Если, конечно, не считать таковой неискоренимый оптимизм. Или религиозную веру.

— Мы теперь, значит, будем работать вместе… Мне сказали, у тебя столько знаний, что пара-тройка недель наблюдений, и, пожалуй, мы так антивирус изобретем.

Хотелось бы надеяться, но это вряд ли возможно, подумал Юджин, однако вслух не произнес ни слова.

— Не знаю, на что рассчитывает сестра, вряд ли она так уж верит в возможность найти вакцину… — Проспер пытливо посмотрел на нового своего помощника. — Ты сам-то веришь?

Тот неопределенно повел плечами.

— Думаю, уже пришло время смириться, что как раньше уже не будет никогда. Я занимаюсь этими исследованиями больше потому, что хочу знать, что меня ждет. Знаешь, когда мы с… Тоффи были детьми, все было немного проще. Мы и так знали, что будет там, после. Ты понимаешь. За гранью.

— Полное прекращение физиологических процессов в клетках и тканях, разложение мозга и мозгового вещества?

— Ну, такая версия тоже, по крайней мере, отдает определенностью. — Проспер хмыкнул. — Я потерял веру позже, чем сестра. И иначе. Во что-то я верю до сих пор, и все же было больно, когда реальность сунула мне под нос неприличную фигуру — смотри-ка, то, что тебе вдалбливали с детства, просто чушь!

Он зашелестел страницами в поисках какой-то нужной ему записи, не нашел, захлопнул тетрадь и взял другую, принялся просматривать уже ее.

— Я ищу закономерности. Новые правила нового мира. Хочу прожить тут подольше и получше, а упокоиться без страха. Если меня укусят… хочу ждать конца спокойно. Хотя, вот знаешь, я столько раз был уже готов покинуть этот мир, но до сих пор, как видишь, небо копчу.

Проспер соорудил из тетрадей две аккуратные стопки, одну пододвинул ближе к собеседнику.

— Когда мы убиваем мертвяков, бывает, так в крови перемажемся, что и в рот затечет. Ну, не то что б много, так — губы оближешь случайно. Но после этого никто даже легкого озноба не почувствовал. Так есть, получается, какая-то критическая масса? Или дело именно в укусе до крови?

Из второй стопки, что была у самого его локтя, Проспер продолжал вынимать тетради и спешно пролистывать.

— И потом, смотри, достаточно даже несильного укуса — и привет! Ты обречен. Когда меня в детстве укусила собака, куда сильнее, чем мертвяк — одного из наших в мае, мне даже уколов не делали. — Проспер мрачно усмехнулся. — Впрочем, я не буду говорить, что рос в нормальной атмосфере. В общем, меня перебинтовали, меняли повязки — и все как-то само собой зажило. А тот парняга за сутки сгорел, я никогда такого не видел. Только что перед тобой был друг, и вот уже — труп-людоед.

Глаза Проспера посветлели — он явно нашел то, что искал. По крайней мере, он придавливал к столу пальцем тот самый блокнот, который был ему нужен.

— Вот, например, что есть у животных, чего нет у людей?

— Речь. Инстинкты.

— Скажи это моей сестре, она порой такая дикая, что кроме как инстинктами ее поведение объяснить невозможно.

Юджин хотел добавить, что вообще-то да, определение инстинкта довольно расплывчато, и на эту тему до сих пор ведутся споры… Но споткнулся на мысли о том, что теперь-то уже вряд ли кого-то кроме них, двоих в подвале, действительно волнуют подобные вопросы. Все остальные — выживают, не больше.

— Животные в нежить не обращаются, в отличие от людей. Но и сами мертвяки тоже все разные — никогда не замечал? — Проспер пролистнул несколько страниц. — В основном, тут записи делаю я, но изредка что-то добавляет и Тоффи. Больше никто. Да, впрочем, остальным и не особенно интересно, и некогда.

Потом, взяв у Главы другие тетради, Юджин видел записи еще третьим почерком, которые через какое-то время перестали появляться. Он решил не спрашивать, кто был тот человек. А что с ним стало, он и сам понимал.

— Некоторые неумершие немного умнее других. Конечно, им даже до волков, например, далеко, но кто-то из них словно помнит о чем-то из жизни. Какие-то навыки…

— Чтобы вычислить связь, непременно нужно знать, что из себя представлял человек до превращения.

— Именно. У нас тут, конечно, тоже люди умирали. Ну, всякое случалось. — Проспер вынул отдельную тетрадь и сунул в руки Юджину. — Жаль, электричества у нас тут нет, а то там, в доме, есть компьютер — но он так, лежит себе просто. Груда железа…

Юджин сделал себе мысленную заметку на будущее. А пока у него все равно не выдалось возможности покопаться в последнем подарке Big Blue, он вчитался в записи журнала наблюдений за июнь–июль.

— На вот, держи. Тут краткая выжимка всех исследований, что мы успели провести. Реакция на длительный голод, попытки накормить тем и другим, воду, огонь, все такое прочее.

Некоторые страницы не оторвались от пружины блокнота пока только чудом. Создавалось впечатление, что с записями работали — перечитывали, переписывали, может быть, даже заучивали. Тут и там на странице были едва различимые отпечатки испачканных в чернилах пальцев.

— Отчеты об экспериментах достоверны?

— Чистейшая правда от первого слова до последнего.

— То есть. — Юджин пробежал глазами строку еще несколько раз. — Кто-то вступил в половые отношения с зараженным организмом? С образцом? По-настоящему?

— Да. — Проспера, казалось, это вовсе не волновало. Наверное, это просто было давно, попробовал успокоить себя Юджин. Хотя ему самому о таком даже думать было мерзко и жутко — его собственные причуды бледнели в подобном сравнении.

— И что стало следствием? Начался процесс заражения, аналогичный тому, что случается после укуса?

— Не знаю, что с ним стало бы… Если бы он не убил себя.

Юджин озадаченно посмотрел на Проспера, и тот поднял взгляд от тетради.

— Ну, а ты, скажешь, не убил бы себя после такого? И вообще, он был сумасшедший. Никто в своем уме до такого бы не додумался, верно?

— Резонное замечание.

Проспер доел бутерброд, отряхнул руки и вытер их о штанины.

— А вот и план, какие нам следует провести опыты. К сожалению, ничего по-настоящему интересного, пока… Мало образцов. — На последнем слове он почти запнулся, словно у него было куда больше значений, чем просто «мертвяки для экспериментов».

На следующий же день Глава вернула кое-кому из группы Рика личные вещи.

В том числе — оружие.

Тоффи протянула Дэрилу нож, держа его лезвием к себе. И улыбаясь.

— Нужно обстругать древки для садового инструмента. — Она смотрела Дэрилу в глаза, а он опустил взгляд на нож. — Могу поручить эту работу только сильному мужчине. Ты же сильный мужчина?

Все, что она говорила, выходило у нее такой интонацией, словно имело двойной смысл.

Тоффи хотела бы похлопать Дэрила по плечу — ей нравилось касаться людей, ее беспокойные руки постоянно тискали кого-нибудь, кого угораздило оказаться рядом. Но на этот раз она не решилась дотронуться до незнакомца. Слишком уж недружелюбно он выглядел.

Можно было подумать, что на том их общение и закончится — надолго. Но Глава подошла к охотнику еще до заката солнца. Будто бы затем, чтобы посмотреть, как ему работается.

На самом деле — разумеется, нет.

— Послушай.

Дэрил поднял голову и посмотрел на Тоффи из-под кудлатой челки. Трудно было понять, что он чувствует к ней — приязнь или же нет. Ни лицо, ни взгляд его не переменились, остались такими же сосредоточенными, как и секунду назад, пока стрелок смотрел на свои руки, ритмично стругавшие древко.

— У меня тут корсеты завалялись. — Тоффи тряхнула охапкой тряпок, пристроенной на сгибе локтя. — Я подумала, что раз нас теперь вдвое больше, даже такая одежда пригодится. Ну, то есть, для девушек только.

Глава бросила корсеты на скамью рядом с Дэрилом, все, кроме одного, и последний приложила к своей груди.

— Не слишком практично, но сейчас, по жаре — вполне приемлемо. Только нужно выпороть спицы. Я отобрала те, в которых это действительно можно сделать.

Дэрил продолжал молчать. Но и взгляда не отвел.

Тоффи вздохнула, ладонью подвинула одежду в сторону и села рядом с охотником.

— Если я мешаю, так и скажи. У меня просто мысль такая промелькнула, что, может быть, как раз тебе пригодятся эти железки.

Дэрил так ничего и не сказал, но повернул голову вбок больше — чтобы смотреть Тоффи в лицо. Это ее смутило, она смяла край лежавшего у нее на коленях корсета и принялась нервно выуживать железную спицу.

— Я понимаю, почему ты мне не веришь. Вы много перенесли. Даже не могу представить, чего вы натерпелись от Губернатора. Когда я поняла, что пора делать ноги, он уже был будто не в себе. Не думаю, что со временем стало лучше. Скорее уж, наоборот. — Тоффи шмыгнула носом, но слезы сморгнула. Не хватало еще, чтобы Дэрил решил, что она пытается его разжалобить! — Послушай, мне кажется, я немножко знала одного парня… То есть, я не очень уверена, но, глядя на тебя…

Шероховатые чужие пальцы легли поверх ее, вынимая из захвата спицу.

— Если ты думала, что я смогу сделать из этого стрелу, то — не-а.

— Я в этом ничего не понимаю.

Тоффи смущенно хихикнула. По крайней мере, Дэрил с ней заговорил. Она не стала продолжать мысль, полагая, что им обоим будет лучше не знать: ему — что она собиралась произнести, то, что он подозревал, или нет. Ей — действительно ли тот «Дэрил» о котором как-то при ней обмолвился Мерл, и тот, чье теплое бедро в то мгновение касалось ее, одно и то же лицо.

— Это красивые вещи, и еще довольно ноские, хотя я их и сняла с манекенов. — Тоффи выудила из кармана бритвочку, развернула упаковку и принялась выпарывать другие спицы. Дэрил рядом все еще крутил в руках первую. — Мы в округе много что обчистили, и музей какой-то — в том числе. И кресло, что у меня в кабинете стоит, тоже оттуда. Подлинный что-то там, я в этом не разбираюсь — барокко, рококо, мне все едино. Как мы его везли — просто умора.

— Получается, ты уничтожаешь американское наследие?

— Ну да. Все равно оно больше ничего не стоит. Теперь это мы — американское наследие. Ты, я, «I Kissed a Girl» Кэти Перри и «Макдональдс».

Не то что б Дэрил ей как-то по-настоящему нравился — в том смысле, что Тоффи не теряла голову. И все равно, в ней вдруг проснулась какая-то странная привычка из прошлого, отжившая было свое… проснулась и заставила игриво взмахнуть кудрями: рука перебросила пышный хвост (о, не столько действительно пышный, сколько — пушащийся) с плеча на плечо годами отработанным движением. Тоффи поймала себя на этом и улыбнулась не игриво, как намеревалась, а грустно. Теперь в этих ужимках, пригодных только для знаков для соседей по барной стойке, не было нужды.

— Слушай… Ты скучаешь по фаст-фуду? Хотя бы изредка?

Дэрил неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я иногда скучаю. Мне снится запах. Хотя мы тут не голодаем, очень даже сытно живем. Грех жаловаться. У нас даже молоко есть, хоть его и мало, хотя вот сыр, например, нам тут не сделать, наверное.

Он хороший человек, хотя и непутевый, подумала Тоффи. Если она угадала, и рядом с ней действительно брат Мерла, она могла представить еще лучше, что это за человек. Но хотела бы она, чтобы такой, как Дэрил, навсегда остался в общине? Она не могла ответить.

— Знаешь, что меня удручает больше всего? Отныне и навсегда — никакого мороженого. Даже если найти сахар и молоко, за неимением морозилки все это будет бесполезно.

— Ну… можно сделать его зимой.

— Кто захочет мороженого зимой?

— Думаю, если ты по-настоящему соскучишься по нему, ты будешь есть его даже в январе.

Тоффи засмеялась.

— Я думала, можно будет сделать что-то в подвале, но в итоге я только зря перевела продукты, добилась тонкой корки льда и схватила простуду на добрую неделю.

Она закончила с корсетом и в неловкости сложила руки на коленях. Бритва поблескивала на солнце.

— Тоффи… ответь, почему ты решила уехать из Вудбери? И когда это именно произошло?

Она едва не обрезалась — кулак невольно сжался, бритвочка чудом не вспорола кожу.

— Я обязательно расскажу. Но не сейчас. Могу только пообещать: я никогда, никогда не буду неоправданно жестока и никогда не причиню вред живым людям, кроме как ради самообороны.

Тоффи подхватила кипу одежды и спешно вернулась в дом. Сквозь открытую дверь Дэрил видел, что Глава еще несколько минут стояла у колонны в гостиной и… что? Размышляла? Пыталась отдышаться?


	9. Глава 7. Безусловно сведет тебя с ума в любое время

Эх, суслики! Не знаете вы, видно,

Что может приручить наедине

Любой тихоня злейшую чертовку.

_ Уильям Шекспир, «Укрощение строптивой» _

Тоффи бросилась туда, откуда донесся крик. Кофе пролился на траву и ей на ногу, к счастью, уже недостаточно горячий, чтобы обжечь.

Впереди, перехватив топор поудобней, в готовности драться, несся Рик. Тоффи и сама схватила кружку так, чтобы, в случае чего, отбиваться ею. Вот только когда они вбежали — сперва он, затем она — в сарай, оказалось, что бить некого.

Леонтина уже не кричала, она тихо постанывала, лежа на полу и закатив глаза. Из ноги ее пониже колена торчал топор. От исщепленной колоды к полубесчувственной девушке тянулась кровавая река — вот где она поранилась, а потом упала навзничь, поняла Тоффи.

— Позовите Лестера! — Над Леонтиной уже склонилась подоспевшая самой первой Розита, и это предложила она сама. Пусть ее навыки и опыт превосходили способности врача общины, она не могла в одиночку унести Леонтину в лазарет. Не под мышки же ее волочить!

Рядом с Розитой присел на корточки Рик, бросив свой топор на пол, готовый взяться за пострадавшую так, чтобы помочь транспортировать Леонтину в особняк.

— Что тут произошло? — Тоффи подняла взгляд от поверженной француженки и встретилась глазами с Матье.

Он выглядел… озадаченным. Но не больше.

В сарай начали просачиваться и другие люди, привлеченные суматохой. Большинство только глазели — и мешались — но некоторые пытались помочь. Шона порысила в дом, готвая принести ваты и свежих бинтов — те, что были, уже пропитались кровью.

— Какого хрена, Матье? Я приказала тебе нарубить дров, слышишь, тебе! А Леонтина должна была заниматься шлангом!

Журналист пожал плечами, глядя на то, как Лестер осторожно извлекает топор из ноги его подружки.

— Это я сама… — Леонтина часто и поверхностно дышала. — Клянусь, я…

Она вскрикнула и чуть было не потеряла сознание, но Розита уже тянула к ее носу нашатырный спирт из поясной сумки-аптечки.

— Кость, вроде бы, не задета, — бормотал Лестер. — Но мышцы пострадали. Ничего, доверься нам, мы профи. Заживет, будешь как новенькая…

Тоффи с таким вниманием следила за тем, что медики делают с раненой, что чуть не выронила кружку, позабыв было, что та все еще при ней. Ветер, залетавший в открытые ворота, холодил мокрую лодыжку.

— Так и было, как она говорит. Она хотела помочь мне, не больше. — Наконец произнес Матье.

Тоффи повернулась к нему так резко, что ее волосы перелетели с одного плеча на другое.

— В обычное время я бы врезала тебе по лицу, и все бы смотрели, но сегодня я в хорошем настроении, так что послушай совета, с-сука! *

— О-о-о. — Розита закатила глаза, на полсекунды оторвавшись от лодыжки Леонтины, и пробормотала. — Тоффи цитирует «Хизерс», значит, и правда не так уж зла.

Сама Розита, вероятно, в той же ситуации была бы отноюдь не так же мила. Она раздраженно кривилась, стараясь остановить кровь Леонтины, явно представляя, что сама бы сделала с Матье на месте Тоффи. Возможно, она думала, что жгут, который перетягивал ногу француженки, неплохо смотрелся бы на кое-чьей шее.

Глава прошла прямо по кровавому следу, не замечая, что пачкает шлепанцы. Выставила палец прямо под нос французу — не бросив кружки, оставив ее лежать в ладони, зацепленной ручкой за безымянный, мизинец и большой палец. Вторая рука, свободная, сама собой сжалась в кулак.

— Ты становишься проблемой. Вы становитесь. Ваша группа.

— Не понимаю тебя.

Тоффи поставила ногу на колоду и перевела взгляд с Матье на распластанную на земле Леонтину.

— Вот что я называю… проблемой. — Солнце светило из-за спины Главы в открытые ворота сарая, и ее лицо казалось маской с провалами глаз. — Когда проблем становится слишком много, организация разваливается. Наша община… стоит на тех же незыблемых принципах. Хотите жить — подчиняйтесь правилам.

Матье не мог не улыбнуться. Ему понравился гнев Тоффи. Что может быть привлекательней злящейся женщины? Только женщина, переброшенная за грань этих чувств. Как часто их ссоры с подружками перетекали в бурный секс? Конечно, тут он не мог схватить Главу и зацеловать при всех… пока не мог. Но это все равно был удачный момент для него. Пока ее почва взрыхлена, он был готов опустить в нее свой цветок. Во всех смыслах.

— Сегодня причиной беды стали непослушание и глупость. Если вы не можете удержаться от нарушения устава, покиньте общину. Но учитите: подарков не будет. Если ваши оставшиеся две подружки наработали за сегодня достаточно, то — поздравляю. Если нет — мы удержим ваши вещи в качестве платы.

— А если мы не наработали?

Тоффи не заметила, когда в сарай просочилась и Бьянка. Она смотрела расширенными глазами на Леонтину, но речь Тоффи заставила ее переключить внимание.

— Так вернись к курам, Бьянка, и потрудись. — Тоффи сошла с колоды и двинулась к выходу. — Поверь мне, ты не знаешь, какой конечный пункт для тех, кто ничем не может расплатиться, но слишком много задолжал. И если узнаешь, он тебе не понравится.

— За ворота?

— Нет. — Глава улыбнулась. — За ворота отправляются те, кто покрыл долги. Кто на нуле. А кто ушел в минус…

Она запнулась. Рик, Лестер и Розита выносили Леонтину из сарая. Француженка все же впала в забытье, истерзанная болью. Бьянка и Глава проводили ее взглядом.

— Все, расходитесь! Вернемся к работе! Отдохнули и довольно!

Тоффи замахала руками. Тем, кто жил в общине уже не первый день, не нужно было объяснять. Через пять минут из сарая вышли уже все, включая Бьянку — она несколько раз обернулась на Тоффи, пока не исчезла в курятнике. Глава осталась одна у распахнутой двери, и там, внутри, она знала — Матье. Он не торопился являться под солнечные лучи. Словно нашкодивший кот, забившийся под диван.

Тоффи прислонилась спиной к стене сарая, закрыла лицо руками и попробовала успокоить дыхание. Матье ее волновал, вот только не в том смысле, на какой он сам рассчитывал. Покурить бы, в отчаяньи подумала она, хотя на самом деле вот уже два с лишним года не держала во рту сигареты. Казалось, начали сбываться все худшие сны. Группа Рика, к которой она так привязалась, уходила. А эти неприятные, бесполезные люди — оставались. Чего доброго, их и вытолкать за ворота не удастся, если даже она сама решит от них избавиться.

— Понимаешь ли, я просто не создан для столь грубой работы.

Тоффи слышала, как приближался Матье, и не напугалась. Повернула к нему голову резко и зло. Он встал перед ней, заслоняя ее от солнца.

— Правила — это единственное, что у нас тут есть незыблемого, Матье. Мы держимся за них, чтобы все не развалилось.

— Давай поспорим, куколка. Дай мне неделю, и увидишь сама: ради меня ты нарушишь каждое. Каждое. Из. Своих. Правил.

— Не переоценивай себя.

— Хорошо. Пусть дама окажется права. Не семь дней. Десять.

Тоффи покачала головой с улыбкой. Она была уверена, что Матье жестоко ошибается. Но на самом деле ошибалась она сама.

— Я не могу быть так безответственна, чтобы плевать на собственных людей и позволять себе то, что запрещаю им.

Разумеется, все было намного сложней. И трех, а то и четырех часов бы не хватило, чтобы объяснить постороннему человеку, как Тоффи управляет общиной. Многие не принимали ее всерьез из-за трогательного вздернутого носика — словно при сладкой внешности нельзя быть тиранкой.

— А им рассказывать и необязательно.

Тоффи только вздохнула. Она смотрела в сторону, на дверь сарайчика, где ее брат устроил импровизированную лабораторию. Какие там сегодня идут исследования, интересно? Она узнает только вечером, и, быть может, даже не сегодняшним — Проспер принесет ей отчет, только когда они с напарником смогут четко сказать, каков результат опытов.

— Что ж, если ты слишком нежен для работы руками, придется поискать для тебя другое занятие. Что насчет умственного труда? Может быть, ты именно тот, кто нам нужен, а то парни вот уже третью неделю бьются-бьются, а вакцину пока не нашли.

Француз промолчал, дернул ртом — то ли была презрительная усмешка на его губах, то ли нет, почудилась. Он читал язык тела Тоффи: руки за спиной, и плечи отведены и приподняты, так что грудь беззащитно выставлена вперед. Матье сотню раз видел эту позу. У всех девчонок, что влюблялись в него.

— Что я могу гарантировать, так это то, что найду глубоко запрятанную в твоей душе маленькую шлюшку.

— Не растрачивай силы попусту, солнышко. Она не прячется. И поверь мне, она очень, очень большая. Уже давно.

Матье прищурился и неимоверным усилием воли согнал с лица проступившее было на нем хитрое выражение. Если девочка чего-то хочет, нет пути к ее сердцу короче, чем не давать ей того.

— И, кстати, не вижу в том ничего плохого. А некоторым парням только такую и подавай.

Ее гнев утихал, погребенный под мыслями о будущем и настоящем. Она поддержала его флирт — в конце концов, почему нет? Нужно быть снисходительней к чужим промахам, она сама — не святая. «…Если не будете прощать людям согрешения их, то и Отец ваш не простит вам согрешений ваших.»** Поверь новичку на первый раз, подсказал внутренний голос, глупость не стоит заточения в карцере. И придумай, как и к чему его можно приспособить, потому что он — тот, кем тебе придется заменить Рика.

Глава обошла Матье по кругу и, когда они снова оказались лицом к лицу, губы Тоффи растянулись в усмешке.

— Писатель с красивой задницей. Боже мой, ты что, как Хемингуэй, пишешь стоя?

Он упер руки в стену по обе стороны от ее головы, не давая сбежать.

— А может быть, отныне моей работой в общине будет вдохновлять тебя? Открывать перед тобой тайны любви по-французски?

— Что ж, у нас тут ценится взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. — Ее пальцы пробежались по груди Матье. — А сотрудничать можно по-разному.

По ней и с первой минуты было ясно — девчонка просто изнывает без мужского внимания. Матье еще сутки назад приметил, как она без конца кого-то трогает, гладит по плечам, и только прижаться не пытается. Сильный характер и незыблемые (ха!) правила переставали быть настоящими препятствиями, если добыча сама шла в силок.

— Тогда посотрудничаем сегодня вечером у черного входа в особняк.

Тоффи нахмурилась.

— Зачем именно там? Почему бы сразу не подняться ко мне?

— Американские девушки не знают, что такое «романтика»? — Матье покачал головой, словно Тоффи задала такой невыносимо глупый вопрос, что он уже раздумывает, стоит ли она его усилий и интереса или нет. — Но я прощу тебе твое невежество на первый раз. Приходи через два часа после ужина. И, да, приоденься.

Отлично, подумала Тоффи, как раз успею пройтись по постам и проверить дежурных.

Поверх руки француза, преграждающего ей путь, она видела, как шевелятся расплывчатые тени за окнами особняка, и думала уже о том, что непременно нужно сделать до обеда. Ее не удивило и не обеспокоило, что интерес к Матье, вспыхнувший было как замена гневу, так скоро угас — пусть злость не вернулась, но и возбуждение истаяло быстрее оставленного на солнцепеке мороженого.

Она и не запомнила, как поднырнула под руку француза, уже сосредоточенная на том, о чем еще им нужно переговорить с Риком.

Матье же остался у сарая. Сорвал травинку, сунул в зубы с самым удовлетворенным видом… А почему бы ему не быть довольным? Как говорил кто-то из его знакомых, то ли цитируя великих, то ли просто сочиняя от себя: королева без короля — всего лишь женщина. В горностаевой мантии. И в большой холодной постели, добавлял от себя Матье.

Шона сперва была такая же. Ломалась, изображала из себя госпожу, а потом Матье щелкнул кнутом — в буквальном смысле — и она поползла к нему на четвереньках, радостная и довольная. Она этого и ждала, на то и провоцировала, чтобы он показал ей, кто в их паре главный. Повел себя, как настоящий мужик.

— Десять дней, — пробормотал Матье. — Десять дней, и ты будешь сидеть у моих ног, ты будешь на коленях. Ты будешь так влюблена, что забудешь саму себя.

— Я бы так на это не надеялась, мистер. Месье.

Француз обернулся. Позади него стояла, скептически сложив руки на груди, темноволосая девушка в клетчатой рубашке. Имени ее он не знал, но она была не в его вкусе, так что он и не собирался ее спрашивать.

— Да, да, я учила в школе французский, прикинь. Так вот, мисс Тоффи уже влюблена. — Девчонка прошла мимо Матье, на секунду задержавшись, чтобы ехидно сказать это ему прямо в лицо. — И не в тебя.

— А ты не завидуй, крошка.

Это с ней они разругались на кухне, вспомнил Матье.

— То, что она согласилась на ночь с тобой, ее попытка отрицать очевидное. И не больше.

Что ж, пусть так. Француз не поверил ни единому слову — что эта мегера воображает? Он не хуже нее видит, что сердце девчонки свободно. Пусть она мяла плечо бородача в столовой и ворковала с ним утром, Матье прекрасно видел. Она не влюблена в него. Это даже не было флиртом — так, дружеской признательностью, не больше.

____________

* I’d normally slap your face off,

And everyone here could watch.

But I’m feeling nice.

Here’s some advice.

Listen up, biotch!

_ Цитата из песни из мюзикла «Heathers» _

** Евангелие от Матфея ( 6,14-15).


	10. Глава 8. We Are Not Alone

Единственный способ избавиться от искушения — поддаться ему.

_ Оскар Уайльд _

На ужин Матье не явился. Слишком частые встречи разрушили бы интригу, которую он полагал первоосновой желания. А он и без того попал в слишком сложную ситуацию: оказаться со своей дамой сердца в замкнутом пространстве! Но француз был уверен, что ему уже не нужно завлекать жертву в сети — осталось только переломить ее напускное сопротивление, показать, что он ее властелин, а там уж и до господства над всей общиной недалеко.

Еду ему принесла наверх прямо в домик, который пришлось делить с братом Главы, все та же девица, с которой они ругались с утра и продолжили цапаться у сарая. Постучала — судя по звуку, ногой — поставила поднос на пол и сказала, что если через полчаса увидит ужин нетронутым, возьмет его порцию, чтобы поделить между подружками.

Матье не ответил на стук, но еду забрал к себе. Есть ему не хотелось, но и этим стервам он не подарил бы и крошки. Ничего, худее будут.

Так что Таре и ее приятельницам ничего не досталось. Если не считать сплетен.

— На что спорим, что они не сойдутся?

Тара шлепнула Розиту по ладони.

— Да на что угодно. На все десерты до конца нашего пребывания здесь. И еще неделю после — от всех запасов, что получим с собой.

Мэгги и одна из общинниц, Эдита, тоже нешуточно заинтересовались необычайным пари.

— Чур, не помогать.

— Ни в чем. — Тара приложила руку к груди в том месте, где билось сердце. — Даже немного мешать могу, так, ради смеха.

Тара, Розита, Мэгги и Эдита о чем-то пошептались, сойдясь в кружок, словно чирлидерши перед матчем, а затем разошлись — тихо, как мышки. Но каждая загадочно улыбалась. Мимо них прошла Кэрол качая головой: нехорошо. Но и она улыбалась, хотя и не слишком лучезарно.

Тоффи за ужином смотрела только себе в тарелку, и, очевидно взволнованная, даже не смогла докончить свою порцию, хотя такого с ней прежде не случалось. Проспер подошел спросить, что ее так выбило из колеи, не заболела ли она. Он сел на пустующее место Матье, но Тоффи сочла этот момент идеальным, чтобы сообщить брату, что с завтрашнего дня к нему явится на подмогу француз.

— Не в моих правилах оспаривать твое решение, сестра, вот только я не думаю, что у него есть нужные навыки. — Проспер хлопнул по спине сидящего рядом Юджина. — Да, мы не добились многого, но все же, согласись, прогресс есть.

— Я вижу. Я знаю. Это не в упрек вам. Просто…

Ему еще нужно отработать сегодняшнее, докончила мысленно Тоффи и встала из-за стола.

— Мне нужно переодеться.

И обойти посты.

Вечер выдался теплым, даже немного душным. Быть может, ночью готовилась пролиться гроза. Но на вышке задували холодные ветра, и Тоффи — с голыми плечами и лопатками — постоянно ежилась. Она чувствовала, как щекочут ее мурашки, однако не могла понять, от волнения перед предстоящим свиданием или от все усиливающейся прохлады.

— Ты тут не замерзнешь?

— Как-нибудь справлюсь, — ответил ей Дэрил. На вышке он дежурил впервые.

— Я могу принести тебе что-нибудь. Или попросить, чтобы Эдита поднялась на смену караула с чаем или кофе для тебя.

Он посмотрел на нее без удивления, да и без радости тоже. Просто отметил взглядом, что Глава стоит перед ним в том корсете, из которого две недели назад выпарывала при нем спицы.

— Не нужно.

Дэрил подал Тоффи бинокль. Она всмотрелась вдаль. На фоне темного кружева кривых древесных стволов дергано двигались неясные тени.

— Их становится больше.

— Да, их что-то привлекает. Потому что раньше тут было довольно тихое место. — Глава вернула бинокль стрелку и повернулась к нему. Уж на него смотреть было куда приятней, чем на шевелящих кусты мертвяков вдали. — Как думаешь, со временем ходячих будет только больше или все же меньше? Люди умирают и становятся ими, да. Но и они истлевают и становятся неопасны.

Дэрил равнодушно пожал плечами. Их общение с Главой не складывалось. У нее оставалось много вопросов к нему, однако у Дэрила не находилось желания на них отвечать. Тем не менее, Тоффи чувствовала, что стрелок — тот человек, на которого можно положиться. В бою и в быту, как любила добавлять ее матушка про надежных людей.

— Хорошо, что какое-то время в лес можно и не соваться. Пока всего хватает. Но потом все же придется выйти на зачистку.

— Ладно.

Она не звала его с собой, не предлагала и не настаивала — просто подумала вслух.

— Это уж как хочешь.

— Давно уже не важно, чего мы хотим. Теперь все делают то, что надо. Так что, если Главе надо, чтобы я пошел и убил пару ходячих, я и пойду.

Проблема заключалась в том, что речь шла отнюдь не о «паре».

— Разве ты слушаешь не Рика, а меня?

— Рик хочет лучшего для твоей общины.

Тоффи не стала спрашивать, говорил ли уже Граймс-старший своим о том, что они скоро уходят.

— Я хочу просто пережить тут зиму. Но я не думаю, что нам действительно удастся остаться тут навсегда. Настал мир без хороших концов. Рано или поздно все станет хуже. Не будет газа и воды. Продуктов. Машин у нас уже нет. Нужно подготовиться к этому. В этом суть.

Тоффи подумала, что будет делать, если действительно окажется, что она — пусть только самую капельку — знала брата Дэрила? Потому что если его сейчас не было в группе, а Рик и компания шли из Вудбери… Бритва Оккама в этом новом и довольно неприятном будущем всегда намекала на смерть. Додумывать можно было только детали — увиделись ли братья перед смертью, оказались ли по одну сторону баррикад или же им не повезло? Не пришлось ли одному избавить другого от страданий?

На ум Тоффи невольно пришел Проспер. Она не знала, что стала бы делать, окажись он укушен раньше нее. Смогла бы она поступить с ним так же, как с другими зараженными, которые когда-то были в их общине? Тогда ее рука не дрожала, но и его — тоже. Вот только друг для друга они были слишком дороги. Нет, во «взрослой» жизни у Тоффи были друзья, но сейчас-то они находились за много миль отсюда. Возможно, уже не живые. Возможно, также и не мертвые. А Проспер… Их связывало нечто прочнее родственных уз. Постыдная и страшная память.

Тоффи снова стрельнула глазами на Дэрила. Если она угадала… Возможно, именно этот человек мог бы ее понять. Но она не имела права ради своего успокоения бередить его раны.

— У тебя здесь понятные правила. Хотя это и похоже на покупку гремлина. Не кормить, не мочить — вот это всё.

— Так я всегда и планировала. Если ты думаешь, что все мои люди поголовно любят меня, то ошибаешься. Просто они все понимают, что если устроить праздник непослушания, скоро будет нечего жрать, негде спать и нечем обороняться.

Дэрил хмыкнул. От него приятно пахло сигаретами, и Тоффи поежилась. Ветер, этот запах, почти полная тишина, такая, что хочется проверить, не заложило ли уши, напоминали ей о прошлом, и одно воспоминание накладывалось на другое, мешаясь и неясно просвечивая, словно склеенные кадры диафильма.

— Не знаю, хороший ли ты человек, Тоффи, но все видят, что временами ты немного мухлюешь. Даешь чуть больше, чем требуешь. Неожиданно.

Тоффи снова взяла бинокль и сделала вид, что смотрит вдаль, только чтобы стоять, молчать и не поворачиваться к Дэрилу. Он был прав, сделав ремарку, что не знает о том, какой она человек. Легко казаться хорошей, пока не происходит ничего по-настоящему страшного или сложного. Первые дни общины на этом месте совсем не походили на нынешнее их ленивое сытое существование. И дай-то Бог группе Рика уйти прежде, чем снова начнутся настоящие проблемы.

— Мне пора. — Она вернула ему бинокль. Движением более резким, чем собиралась.

Ей действительно пришло время спуститься и идти на свидание с Матье. Хотя на самом деле — и Тоффи признавалась себе в этом честно в глубине души — ей не очень-то этого хотелось. Но когда-то давно это вполне себе помогало: привлекательный парень, который не задавал вопросов и не пытался залезть в душу. Другое дело, что, возможно, теперь ей — хотя бы самую капельку — хотелось другого. Но обстоятельства уже переменились так, что чувств себе она позволить не могла.

Тоффи спустилась с вышки и обогнула особняк, тщательно глядя под ноги — тут и там в траве шныряли ящерицы, ей не хотелось случайно раздавить невинное существо. Поймав себя на этом желании, Глава снова обернулась на сарайчик, где бились о прутья и сдирали кожу об углы штырей зомби-образцы. Свет там уже не горел, видимо, брат с напарником отправились спать. Как Матье будет с ними работаться? Обойдется ли без конфликтов? Французу придется с первой минуты уяснить, что главным ему не бывать — придется остаться в роли мальчика-на-побегушках, побыть на подхвате. Структурировать, переписывать, может, собственноручно тыкать и обливать мертвяков тем, чем прикажет Проспер. Глава видела, что для брата эти исследования по-настоящему важны. Пусть он делал вид, что только шутит, будто надеется найти лекарство, но она видела, что ему действительно хотелось бы надеяться на такой результат своей работы.

А может быть, француз как раз окажется тем недостающим элементом, который поможет Просперу сообразить, что же лежит в основе этой жуткой заразы?

Тоффи прижалась спиной и затылком к стене особняка, замерла, прикрыв глаза, размышляя в ожидании Матье. Нет, она вовсе не надеялась, что их секс поможет ей узнать его. Но он успокоит и отвлечет ее, а его, быть может, немного привяжет к ней — если все будет хорошо или если она удержится и не покажет, что у нее бывали любовники и получше. Впрочем, если верить стереотипам, французы хороши в постели абсолютно все, так уж у них на генетическом уровне заложено.

Она вздохнула, невольно мечтая об ощущении горячего рта, спускающегося по ее шее, груди, так, чтобы дыхание утонуло под тканью корсета.

Вот только представился ей совсем не Матье. Так — какой-то неясный образ, но точно не имеющий ничего общего с французским журналистом (который, к тому же, уже безбожно опаздывал). Тоффи прижала палец к губам. Тело горело в ожидании… Может быть, в той, другой жизни, до «нулевого дня», как говорили в группе Рика, она бы прошла мимо Матье, наплевав даже на его деньги и славу, но теперь у нее не оставалось выбора. С группой Рика нужно было мысленно попрощаться, и довольствоваться тем, что есть — по крайней мере, это «что есть» неплохо развито физически. А требовать чего-то большего было бы попросту опасно.

Тоффи потерла лоб. Опять ты ведешь себя как школьница, одернула она себя, еще и школьница, насмотревшаяся «Призрака оперы» и ищущая себе загадочного мужчину с раненой душой. Всё, хватит, найди себе нормального.

Оставался вопрос, остались ли такие — мужчины, да и женщины тоже — в этом ужасном новом мире. Тем более, спустя столько времени. Нормальные в этом пекле не выживали.


	11. Глава 9. Вежливость королев

Это неправильное понимание объясняется тем, что мы очень легко принимаем

за чистую монету то, что говорят о цели пытки мучители, а именно: боль

причиняется жертве для того, чтобы достичь определенной цели, то есть

получить информацию, которую жертва дает на допросе. Но на самом деле все

наоборот. Боль и есть цель, а не средство для чего бы то ни было. Информация

не является целью, она является мотивом мучителей, придающим боли чисто

инструментальную функцию и логически открывающим такой путь к нужной информации,

который лежит через боль, а не в обход ее, что как раз не практикуется.

_ Арне Юхан Ветлесен, «Философия боли» _

Скрипнула дверь черного входа, и Тоффи напряглась, но это оказался не Матье — кто-то из дежурных по кухне вынес на крыльцо ведро с картофельными очистками.

— Глава?

Тоффи узнала голос, хотя в полумраке различала только силуэт. Тара, девушка из группы Рика. Тоффи стало неловко, словно даже в такой тьме у нее на лице отражались недавние мысли вплоть до мельчайших подробностей. Пусть все было не так, она, ждущая тут чего-то, со сползающим с груди корсетом, точно у пастушки Фрагонара, прекрасно давала понять, какая сцена грозила разыграться у черного крыльца.

— Хотите чаю?

— Чего?

Тоффи тихо рассмеялась. Тара поставила ведро за крыльцо и посмотрела на Главу, задумчиво склонив голову.

— Ну так? Ты что, следишь за мной?

— Не то что бы… Хотя, сказать по правде, следила за тобой какое-то время… Ну, поначалу потому, что, кхм, было в нашем прошлом нечто общее, хотя мы ни разу не встретились. Потом, хм-м, — Тара проглотила следующие слова, потупясь на мгновение. — Ну и потом, в общем, мне просто стало интересно, что ты за человек.

— Надеюсь, тебе не показалось, что я так уж хороша. Я просто женщина, которая принимала неверные решения.

И продолжаю делать это до сих пор, добавила Тоффи мысленно.

— Я тоже.

Тара смело села на ступеньку, но Тоффи осталась стоять, только подошла ближе.

— Ну уж нет. Не хочу простыть. Ты, может, и избалована умелыми руками мисс Эспинозы, а у нас тут только Лестер со знанием и опытом бойскаута.

— М-м, ну да. — Тара потянулась, начала ощипывать траву возле своего ботинка.

— Я вижу, что Мэгги стало лучше. Когда она пришла, была как в воду опущенная. А сегодня даже улыбалась, пока вы разговаривали.

— Она сильная. И у нее не первая потеря в жизни… И еще у нее замечательный муж. В общем, с Мэгги все будет хорошо, я думаю. — Тара снова запнулась, словно пересчитывала воспоминания. — Она не забывает, но при том умеет радоваться тому, что имеет… тому, что осталось. Все понимают, что вокруг полный бардак, но если есть повод улыбнуться, то надо это сделать. Я тоже так стараюсь…

— Надеюсь, скоро улыбнется и Саша.

Даже не знаю, почему мы с ней не разговаривали прежде так по душам, с досадой подумала Тоффи. Тара показалась ей неплохой девушкой, с такой вполне хотелось дружить. Видимо, когда ты ставишь себя над общиной, не всякий готов подойти и завести беседу.

— Знаешь, когда я была совсем юна, мне… лет в восемнадцать мне казалось, что вокруг столько зла, потому что телевидение, радио, интернет просто кричали об этом. — Тоффи задумчиво поддела ногтем щепку на перилах. — А потом я поняла, что дело в другом. Вокруг зла и горя не меньше, просто мы к нему уже так притерпелись, что если диктор в стильном пиджаке не говорит: убийство, трагедия, мы словно не запоминаем. Иногда даже то, что случилось непосредственно с нами.

— Да, а теперь у каждого есть своя черная история. Того или иного рода.

Может, она и останется, с надеждой подумала Тоффи. Она трезво смотрела на ситуацию, и видела, что в группе Рика его власти скорее угрожает изнутри Абрахам, чем извне — она сама. А Тара как раз постоянно вилась возле Абрахама и его компании, тогда как в группе Рика дружила только с Гленном и Мэгги. Тоффи не бралась гадать, что их связывает, но со стороны ей было видней, где дружба крепче, а где ей что-то мешает.

— Не только сейчас. Раньше тоже так было. Испокон веков ты очень быстро становился человеком с трещиной внутри.

— Да, теперь только — еще быстрее.

Тара перестала дергать траву и отряхнула руки. Несколько секунд она молчала, что-то вспоминая, а потом задрала голову, глядя Тоффи в лицо — та опиралась рядом на перила крыльца.

— Знаешь, что мне однажды сказала сестра? Правило семи моментов для поцелуя.

— Что? — Слишком резкая смена темы ошеломила Тоффи, но она действительно с удовольствием поговорила бы о чем-нибудь более приятном, чем неизбежные беды.

— Ну, вот, смотри. — Тара выставила перед собой ладони с растопыренными пальцами. — Каждый раз, когда ты думаешь, что в этот момент вы могли бы поцеловаться, ты загибаешь палец. Можешь сделать это шесть раз и продолжать врать себе и окружающим, что ничего такого не происходит.

— А на седьмой я должна буду его поцеловать.

— Ну да. — Тара пожала плечами. — Его или ее. Ну или хотя бы сказать, что тебя так и тянет это сделать. Суть не совсем в этом. После шести таких пропущенных моментов, к седьмому ты должна признаться себе, что ты все же влюблена. А не…

Тара покрутила рукой, словно прогоняла со своих коленей кошку или голубя, и вдруг хохотнула.

— Ты загнула четыре пальца! Ты посчитала в уме!

Тоффи растерянно молчала.

— О, и это не может быть Матье. Может, два момента у вас и были, но не четыре уж точно.

— Ох.

Тоффи озадаченно вздрогнула. Она ведь пришла сюда на свидание с Матье! Как раз!

— Я… как раз хотела пойти его поискать. Может, он заснул и забыл, что мы собирались…

Тара вскочила со ступени, отряхнула брюки.

— Ну да, или у него живот расстроился, он же к ужину не вышел. Поищем вместе, если хочешь.

И они сходили к домику Матье, осторожно постучали в окно его спальни, но тот не ответил. Девушки решили, что француз лег спать, и вернулись в особняк. Тара отправилась к себе, а Тоффи спустилась на второй этаж, намереваясь найти Лестера в лазарете, порасспросить, не болен ли чем-нибудь журналист, а заодно взглянуть на Леонтину.

Каково же было ее удивление, когда она ненароком обнаружила Матье в большой комнате!

Несколько секунд Тоффи просто стояла в дверях, остолбеневшая, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не открыть рот, а Матье смотрел на нее, улыбаясь и покачивая длинной ногой с изящно напряженной лодыжкой.

— А я думал, на сколько тебя хватит. Из всех моих подружек ты оказалась самой нетерпеливой! Леонтина, уверен, стояла бы до утра, да и Бьянка тоже.

Глава переступила порог, подобравшись, как рысь перед прыжком.

— Так ты не собирался приходить? И чего ты пытался этим добиться? Если ты хотел меня обидеть, то поздравляю, тебе удалось.

— Я пытался тебя распалить. Заставить тебя трепетать. Я ведь обещал показать тебе тонкости любви по-французски.

— Ну да. Я думала, ты о сексе. Типа, ну знаешь, вот эти поцелуи с языком, наверное, подумала я, там и прочее немного не такое, как у нас, в Америке.

Он покачал головой с таким видом, словно секс для него был чем-то одновременно возвышенным и при том — грязным. Тоффи подумала, что может угадать его мысли. Она знала эти ухмылочки и взгляды, направленные на нее, унизительные, насмешливые. Желай секса, но не говори о том и не показывай, оставайся лицемерно-девственна, пока мужчина не снизойдет до того, чтобы подхватить тебя на руки и кинуть на кровать.

— Мы ляжем в постель, когда ты будешь готова.

— Я уже готова! Я даже побрила киску, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах является пустой тратой мыла, воды и времени.

И тогда ты все равно должна будешь солгать ему, что не хочешь, чтобы он почувствовал себя гребаным охотником, сцапавшим дичь за шкирку.

— Послушай, дружочек. Мы будем сегодня трахаться или нет? Потому что если нет, я пойду спать. В отличие от твоей группы, моя община вдвое, а если считать с Риком и компанией, то почти в пять раз больше и за ней нужен догляд.

Когда-то давно, лет восемнадцать назад, когда у Матье не было ни денег, ни известности, ни, чего уж там — блестящей внешности, он еще помнил, что женщины бывают разными. Но со временем ему начало казаться, что он неотразим для любой. Изо дня в день его окружали только те, кому было не жаль оставить карьеру, мужа и детей, позабыть всю свою прошлую жизнь ради одного его взгляда. В последние годы у него не было практики — если не считать Леонтины, Шоны и Бьянки, и так давно преданных ему, как болонки. Матье подозревал, что мир изменился, но полагал, что женщины остались в нем прежними.

— Если бы ты не была такой красивой, ты бы меня раздражала.

Что ж, некоторые действительно изменились только в том, что пришлось распрощаться с платьями от Оскара де ла Ренты.

— Еще я думал, ты принесешь вино. Без него я не особенно в настроении.

Он изящно, но не театрально поднялся и подошел к Тоффи.

— Я же сказала. Алкоголь у нас в общине под запретом для всех, кто не умирает. Я пока не вижу, чтобы ты был укушен или смертельно ранен.

Хотя я могу устроить тебе и то, и другое, додумала она. В зависимости от того, как ты поведешь себя дальше.

— Правила, правила! Правила созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать.

Тоффи пожала плечами.

— Так идем, нарушь свои правила. Поднимись в мою комнату и давай займемся сексом. Разве все это не ради постели?

— Конечно, ты права. Не думаешь же ты, что я хочу на тебе жениться.

— Ну, не знаю. Вон, в группе Рика есть священник.

Матье засмеялся. Тоффи действительно шутила, и потому не обиделась еще больше. Напротив, смех немного разрядил обстановку, она даже перестала сурово упирать руки в бока.

— Не то что б у меня в голове при твоем появлении играет «Ну так, Теперь, когда мы встретили друг друга, Ясно, мы заслуживаем друг друга, Ты совершенство, и мы совершенны вдвойне, Рождены, чтобы вечно Танцевать по жизни»*, но, черт, ты первым начал флиртовать, и я не видела причины сказать тебе нет.

О, если бы Тоффи думала только о том, что ей стоит отвлечься от забот в объятиях парня с хорошей фигурой! Нет, все, увы, было куда сложней. В ее душе вдруг шевельнулась маленькая девочка, отчаянно желающая быть хорошей. Нравиться всем. Да она никогда и не засыпала надолго. Всегда смотрела одним глазом из глубины сознания Тоффи, заставляя ее руку быть щедрее, чем следовало. Вот что заметил в ней Дэрил.

И Матье — тоже.

— Не вижу такой причины и сейчас.

Было бы проще, если бы Тоффи предстояло бороться только с напором Матье. Но ей приходилось сражаться и с самой собой. Точнее сказать, она Нынешняя в глубине сознания воевала с собой Прошлой, и Матье вклинился в эту битву. Не зародил ее, о нет, но раздул в пожар прежде едва тлевшее пламя.

— Просто ты… Может быть, ты важна для меня. Как личность.

— А по-моему, ты просто импотент. Что ты знаешь обо мне, как о личности? Да мы знакомы вторые сутки! Назови хотя бы мой любимый цвет.

— Желтый.

— Ненавижу желтый. — Тоффи нервно заправила волосы за уши. — Не думаешь же ты, что между нами…

Она сказала «affair», и Матье не понял, как точней перевести для себя это слово: весомым, уверенным «роман» или презрительным «интрижка, связь».

— Чего ты добиваешься?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнила, каково это — быть женщиной.

— Об этом непросто забыть в мире без одноразовых прокладок.

— Ты нарочно говоришь что-то несексуальное, чтобы уязвить меня? Фу, отвратительно.

Тоффи подалась вперед.

— А что не так? Как там говорится — что естественно, то не безобразно. Это часть жизни.

— Омерзительно. Вот почему я не могу сейчас желать тебя. Женщины теряют свою женскую суть. Тебе нужно найти платье. Тем более, что так твои бедра выглядели бы уже и соблазнительней.

Раздражение вскипало в ней, и в обычной ситуации Тоффи уже боролась бы с желанием вцепиться козлу в лицо ногтями, но последние недели с группой Рика разнежили ее — она пыталась показать себя с лучшей стороны. И ей понравилось выглядеть милашкой. Это желание снова пробудилось в ней в ту минуту. О, как некстати!

— Серьезно, Матье? Вот так в открытую говоришь тупость, и думаешь, что я растаю? Да, я расслышала, это не комплимент, а завуалированное оскорбление.

— Еще комплиментов тебе не хватало. Ты и так склонна к гордыне, а если тебя хвалить, ты и не подумала бы, что тебе есть, в чем совершенствоваться!

— Это… это… всё. Ты меня допёк. — Глава подняла руки в жесте сдающейся. — Спокойной ночи, Матье.

Она еще несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, словно пробежала несколько километров, не разогреваясь, затем развернулась — волосы взметнулись черным крылом, как у Мартиши Аддамс — и направилась вон из комнаты. Открыла дверь ногой и чуть было не зашибла ею Юджина.

— Какого хрена, — голос Тоффи звучал скорее устало, чем зло, однако она замахнулась на ученого, словно по-настоящему начала терять над собой контроль. — Сгинь отсюда вообще!

Она шагнула на лестницу, и если б не была так разбита, поднялась бы быстрее, чем Юджин успел пробормотать вполголоса:

— Глава. Я вынужден кое-что сообщить. Нечто, что, вероятно, поставит мою жизнь под угрозу.

— Ты серьезно? — Тоффи обернулась через плечо, держась за перила, словно только те позволяли ей еще стоять. — Вот проямо-таки под угрозу? Это может подождать до завтра?

Она была уверена, что Юджин намерен убеждать ее, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не может работать вместе с Матье.

— Ну… Говоря объективно, да.

— Тогда завтра и скажешь.

____________

* GALINDA

After all—

Now that we’ve met one another

GALINDA & FIYERO

It’s clear we deserve each other

GALINDA

You’re perfect…

FIYERO

You’re perfect…

GALINDA & FIYERO

So we’re perfect together

Born to be forever…

Dancing Through Life…

_ Цитата из песни Dancing through life из мюзикла «Wicked» _


	12. Глава 10. Beautiful and Damned

Говорят, что у животных существует загадочный танец души, исполняемый

хищником и его жертвой. Если жертва смиренно отведет взгляд или вздрогнет,

от чего по ее шкуре пробежит рябь, это значит, что она признает свою

слабость и согласна стать добычей хищника.

Есть время дрожать и спасаться бегством, но бывает и время действовать

иначе. В это критическое время женщина не должна содрогаться и унижаться.

То, что жена Синей Бороды умоляет дать ей время, чтобы прийти в себя, не

является знаком ее покорности хищнику. Это ее хитрая уловка, позволяющая

собраться с силами. Как и некоторые лесные твари, она готовится дать хищнику

ожесточенный бой. Она ныряет под землю, чтобы ускользнуть от преследователя,

а потом неожиданно появляется за его спиной.

_ Кларисса Пинкола Эстес, «Бегущая с волками. Женский архетип в мифах и сказаниях» _

Но на следующий день они далеко не сразу смогли поговорить.

Тоффи явилась в подвал в споровождении Кэрол, готовая увидеть трех исследователей, но в лаборатории их оказались только двое.

— Привет, зайка, скучал по мне? — сказала Тоффи, просунув палец за решетку одной из клеток и дразня зомби. Тот ткнулся тем местом, где за кожаной маской скрывался рот, в ее руку, больно расплющив ее о железный прут. — Фу, отвали, гаденыш!

Тоффи подула на ушибленный палец. Кэрол смерила Главу снисходительным взглядом. Сама она относилась — теперь — к ходячим как к препятствию, сродни силам природы. Слишком многое было в ее прошлом такого, что не позволяло смотреть иначе.

— Я надеялся, что «зайка» — это я. А ты, как всегда, любишь образцы больше родного брата.

Проспер стоял у стола в соседней комнате и наблюдал через открытую дверь. Рядом притулился Юджин, на которого то ли неудачно падал свет тусклой лампочки, то ли плохо влияла мрачная атмосфера подвала — цветом лица он напоминал жухлый лист. Никаких признаков, что где-то поблизости ходит Матье, Глава при том не заметила… Но решила не заострять — до поры — на том внимания. Тем более, что после минувшего вечера она отчего-то чувствовала себя неловко. Словно это не он, а она сделала глупость и выставила себя злой и смешной. Но об этом пока тоже думать не следовало. Стыд на обед не съешь.

Тоффи и Кэрол — в руках последней было по корзине — прошли в смежную с лабораторией комнату, и Тоффи отперла один из сейфов.

— Так, вот это июль, это июль, явно уже просроченные, но не сильно. Нормально. Не отравимся. — Глава положила в корзину банку спаржи, пакет карамелек, упаковку с макаронами и замерла, придирчиво изучая этикетку рыбных консервов. — Так, с этим нужно поосторожнее.

— Если заболеем, мисс Эспиноза нас вылечит. — Сказал Проспер. Он лениво перелистывал старые тетради, не торопясь приступать к исследованиям. — Соглашусь, раньше, уповая только не помощь Лестера и Господа нашего…

— Если хотя бы каждого второго в доме будет рвать, это не покажется веселым ни мне, ни тебе.

— Кто знает. Я тут уже так притерпелся, что меня мало чем можно напугать, а вот насмешить — наоборот.

— Проспер, какое сегодня число?

Он ответил, и Тоффи вынула из пакета две карамельки.

— Спасибо. Вот вам за труды! Немного сахарку для мозговой деятельности. — Она бросила конфеты, и ее брат ловко поймал свою меж ладоней, а вот Юджину досталось прямо в переносицу подарком. — Прости, я не нарочно.

Глава смущенно улыбнулась и пожала одним плечом.

— Кэрол, возьми себе тоже штучку. Еды не то что бы много, но ее надо есть, пока не стухла. Иначе придется просто выкинуть.

Тоффи засунула руку в сейф по самый локоть, шаря в глубине. Она ожидала услышать шуршание пакета, полагая, что Кэрол будет доставать конфетку, но вместо этого звука у нее за спиной стукнула, закрываясь, дверь.

— Глава?

Она вынула руку из сейфа и повернулась к спутнице.

— Мне нужно сказать нечто… Нечто очень серьезное.

— Тогда говори.

Тоффи подняла черные очки на лоб, чтобы они, как ободок, поддерживали волосы и не давали им упасть на лицо.

— Понимаю, что я сама тут чужачка, и не принадлежу общине…

— Рик хочет побороться со мной за господство?

Тоффи пошутила, держа в уме неясную мысль, что даже это было бы лучше, чем их уход.

— Нет, Господи, нет, — Кэрол слабо улыбнулась. Похоже, ей и в голову подобное не приходило. — Он настоящий лидер, он остается таковым для нас, всех, кто пришел с ним. Но ему, кажется, нравится жить вот так — бок-о-бок с твоими людьми, как в коммунальной квартире. Если его не устроят твои порядки, мы просто уйдем.

Ага, подумала Тоффи, значит, Рик еще не объявлял, что намерен вскоре покинуть общину. Что ж, может быть, он был не так уж уверен в своем решении?

— Ты ведь, если что, нас отпустишь?

— Это то важное, о чем ты намеревалась спросить?

— Нет. Нет, я вообще не спрашиваю… Хочу поделиться мыслью. Мне кажется, этот Матье… Он опасен.

Тоффи беспечно пожала плечами.

— Как и все мы. Мир переменился, и переменился резко, хоть и не по щелчку, но согласись, мы не были к этому готовы. Никто из нас.

Кэрол помотала головой.

— Нет, нет, я узнаю в нем… в общем, я знаю этот тип поведения. Он… знаешь, он козел, каких поискать. И для нас всех было бы лучше быть с ним как можно более осторожными.

— Думаю, ты слишком строга к нему. — Тоффи ободряюще потрепала руку Кэрол. — Мы тут все на взводе. И ты, и я, и Матье. Он пришел позже всех нас, ему нужно время, чтобы снова привыкнуть к хотя бы немного спокойной жизни.

Кэрол поджала губы и отвернулась. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что она разочарована реакцией Тоффи.

— Если ты так беспокоишься, то, может быть, вам вдвоем стоит сходить на следующую охоту вместе?

— Нет! — Кэрол подхватила заполненную продуктами корзину. Не нервно, но и вовсе не спокойно. — Я лучше пойду с Дэрилом. По крайней мере, это тот человек, в котором я уверена.

— Как хочешь.

Кэрол ушла, чтобы вовремя передать продукты на кухню. Тоффи смотрела ей, удаляющейся по кордиору, вслед, думая о том, что на самом деле в глубине души согласна с этой женщиной из группы Рика. Кэрол вообще ей нравилась больше других — они порой невольно обменивались с Тоффи взглядами, словно обе были посвящены в какую-то тайну, неизвестную другим. Вот только их жизни, Тоффи знала наверняка, ничуть не были похожи, даже в мелочах. Что по-настоящему общее могло быть на самом деле у них?

Тоффи дала себе зарок еще хотя бы раз переговорить с Кэрол.

Но это «еще раз» отложилось на неопределенный срок. Вдруг одно за другим начали происходить события, требующие от Главы всего внимания — а она только-только собралась отдохнуть немножко!

Когда к общине присоединилась группа Рика, вскоре стало понятно, что больше не нужно работать на износ от рассвета до заката, а теперь, получив в свое распоряжение Бьянку и Шону, общинники могли еще чаще выкраивать для себя минутки отдыха.

Вот и сама Тоффи, раздав распоряжения на кухне, проверив посты и заглянув в лазарет, сочла себя достойной получасовой сиесты.

Она лежала на скамейке в одних шортах, дешевых черных очках — из тех, что продаются на заправках — и верхе от купальника. Точнее… только шортах и очках, по большему счету, потому как лифчик Тоффи развязала и лишь накинула на грудь, чтобы соблюсти минимум приличий. Но и при том подставить солнцу как можно больше кожи. Пальцы ее ног двигались в такт ритму, звучащему у нее в голове, пистолет в кобуре лежал под затылком, как подушка.

Главу, очевидно, не заботило, отвлекает ли она кого-нибудь от работы или нет. А она отвлекала — Майло, хоть и официально встречался с Дейзи, бросал на свою предводительницу взгляды украдкой, Кори, которому в силу возраста сам Бог велел интересоваться всеми девчонками в округе, посматривал искоса, а Юджин вовсе замер как соляной столб в дверях подвала. Да и не только мужчины обратили на Тоффи внимание. Бьянка смотрела на Главу с нескрываемым… ужасом в глазах. Она обменялась взглядом с Шоной, и та догадалась, о чем думает подруга.

С другой стороны двора уже шагал Матье.

— Надо же, надо же, что я вижу.

Он встал прямо перед Тоффи, так что его тень упала почти на все её тело.

— Вообще-то я пытаюсь принять солнечную ванну, друг, так что, будь добр, посторонись.

Матье хмыкнул — насмешливо и немного презрительно.

— Я насмотрелся. Даже больше, чем хотел. Можешь уже прикрыться.

— Очень смешно. Ты что, собрался тут мне затмение устроить?

Он наклонился еще ниже — так, чтобы его тень легла на нее, укрывая полностью, лишая последнего лучика, пляшущего по коже.

— Ты сейчас выглядишь, как шлюха. Могла бы уж и совсем раздеться и ноги раздвинуть, большой разницы бы не было.

— Не суди, да не судим будешь, вот что с детства вдалбливал мне папочка.

Казалось, Тоффи ничего не может вывести из себя. Однако дергать пальцами ног она перестала и — все же это при желании можно было заметить — несколько напряглась.

— Тогда покажи грудь.

— А в рот тебе не плюнуть, солнышко?

Вместо ответа Матье ловким движением сам сдернул лифчик с Тоффи. Если бы ее руки не были заведены за голову, возможно, Глава успела бы его остановить… Но она только хлопнула себя по уже голой груди — поздно! — и так и оставила там ладони, прикрываясь.

Матье же шагал по двору прочь.

— Стой!

— Да-да?

Журналист замер возле бочки с гудроном. Мешавший черную жижу Кори затравленно посмотрел на француза, не уверенный, стоит ли ему вмешиваться в их отношения с Главой.

— Верни!

Матье покачал головой. Занес руку над бочкой. Тоффи нашарила в траве шлепанцы и бросилась к французу так быстро, как только получалось в неудобной обуви.

— Отними. Или покажи грудь.

— Что за шутки? Не ребячься. Это не смешно.

Тоффи приподнялась на цыпочки, но ее роста все равно не хватало, чтобы выхватить из руки Матье добычу.

— Разве я шучу? Все предельно серьезно. Я хочу взглянуть на твою грудь, и я на нее посмотрю — так или иначе. — Журналист схватил свободной рукой запястье Тоффи. — Или тебе придется показать грудь, чтобы отобрать у меня лифчик, или ты добровольно мне продемонстрируешь свои прелести. Или я просто устану, утоплю твой купальник в гудроне, схвачу тебя за вторую руку и посмотрю уже так, как мне будет приятнее.

— Не вынуждай меня нарушать собственные правила.

— Ты их и так нарушила, или ты думаешь, что жалкая полоска ткани делала тебя хоть чуточку целомудренней?

Тоффи дернула запястье, высвобождая его — и Матье отпустил. Он не ожидал рывка, пошатнулся, обе его руки невольно разжались, и Глава оказалась на свободе, а ее лифчик — в гудроне. Тоффи обняла себя двумя руками, прикрывая грудь, как только могла, и отошла на несколько шагов.

— Нельзя так разбрасываться вещами. Глупо. И особенно непрактично именно сейчас.

За черными очками никто не видел ее глаз, однако голос Главы звучал иначе, чем минуту назад. У сцены было много зрителей, среди них и Кэрол, и именно она сказала вполголоса:

— Ее люди. Которые отправились в Вудбери за запасами.

Да, Тоффи было жаль не какую-то тряпку. Просто — по ассоциации — она подумала о тех, кто, быть может, уже не вернется к ней никогда.

Молча она ушла в дом.

Матье подцепил лифчик за последний чистый краешек завязки и, развернувшись, кинул им в дверь сарая. Грязная тряпка шмякнулась, оставив черный след, об стену прямо возле головы мывшего руки в бочке Юджина. Он едва слышно коротко вскрикнул, и у Тоффи от этого звука сердце зашлось. Она вернулась как раз в тот момент, чтобы увидеть конец этой сцены.

Глава сняла очки и надела топик, и было заметно, что лифчика под ним нет. Она отсутствовала не больше минуты, но вернулась спокойной, с сухими глазами.

— Я все видел, lavette, ты пялился на мою девчонку. — Матье угрожающе выставил палец, а затем провел им по горлу. — Это тебе так не сойдет с рук. Меня бесят эти взгляды. Даже голову в сторону моей подружки не поворачивай, понял?

— Эй, эй, спокойно, — Тоффи миролюбиво подняла руки. — Не заводись так, Матье. За просмотр денег не берут, так ведь. Музей здесь или что?

Она ухмыльнулась, посмотрела через плечо на Юджина. Тот ответил ей быстрым нервным взглядом. Если прежде он на нее и пялился, теперь его точно куда больше волновал разъяренный Матье — настоящий дикий буйвол.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он смотрел на тебя.

— Ну, запретить ты ему не можешь.

— Могу. Если уж я кого-то называю своей, в ее сторону никому ни смотреть, ни дышать не полагается. Мое всегда только мое, целиком и полностью.

Тоффи опешила. Она действительно на секунду растерялась. Не то что б у нее в голове не укладывались слова Матье — напротив, слишком хорошо она представляла, что кроется за ними.

— Ты — моя девчонка. И ты будешь…

— Нет.

Она не крикнула, но возвысила голос так, что он разнесся по всему двору.

— Я — Глава. Но даже если бы я ей не была, я все равно не стала бы твоей собственностью. — Тоффи выставила палец, угрожающе и назидательно ткнула им почти в самый нос Матье. — Прекрати быть проблемой. Тебе что, шесть лет, ты из-за каких-то, блин, «взглядов», готов устроить бардак?

Они могли бы препираться еще долго, но тут их прервал зычный крик с вышки:

— Откройте ворота! Скорее!

Орал Бруно, один из подручных Тоффи — дюжий мужик с широкой грудью, в которой, судя по производимым им звукам, прятались мощнейшие легкие. Тоффи мгновенно позабыла обо всем и напряглась, готовая в любой момент вернуться к скамейке за пистолетом.

Тем временем, Бьянка нажала на рычаг, открывая ворота, а Саша, вторая дежурная, приготовилась стрелять — на всякий случай. Но за воротами стояла одна девушка. Невооруженная. Живая.

— Ариана! — Пораженно выдохнула Тоффи.


	13. Глава 11. Tonight We Are Betrayed

Смелость возвышенна и величественна,

хитрость ничтожна, но красива.

_ Иммануил Кант _

Девушка, шатаясь, проковыляла во двор. Длинные кудрявые волосы слиплись в грязные колтуны, худые локти мелькали в прорехах на рукавах старой толстовки. Девушка была бледна, как мел, испачкана кровью до самой шеи, но шла, улыбаясь.

— Ариана… — пораженно повторила Тоффи и бросилась ей навстречу.

Она обняла гостью первой. Нет, не гостью — подругу. Ариана была одной из тех, кто отправился в Вудбери за припасами, и последней, кто выжил. Единственной, кто смог вернуться.

Вслед за Тоффи, Ариану облепили другие общинники: Майло, Кори, Эдита, Кеннет и Дейзи. Из особняка уже спешила, утирая слезы рукавами, Наоми, с вышки слезал Бруно.

— Позовите Лестера, — крикнула Эдита. — Пусть он тоже порадуется!

Общинники обступили Ариану, обнимая и тиская, как футболисты — капитана после победы.

— Да, Лестер был бы кстати, — прохрипела вернувшаяся девушка. — Я как будто вся — один сплошной синяк.

Руки, сжимавшие ее, враз убрались. Общинники отступили, хотя все и продолжали улыбаться, а Наоми зашмыгала носом, расчувствовавшись. И только теперь, осмотрев тех, кто обнимал ее, Ариана обнаружила, что кого-то не хватает.

— А где Берт?

Тоффи неясно махнула головой, куда-то то ли на ворота, то ли на сарай, поджала губы. Ариана тотчас сникла.

— И?

Тоффи вместо ответа покачала головой, глядя Ариане в глаза. Всего четырьмя невнятными словами они пересказали друг другу самые важные новости за последние полгода.

— Мне жаль.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Ариана зажмурилась, вздыхая, потерла лоб кончиками пальцев. — Я пойду, помоюсь… Полежу. К Лестеру схожу позже.

Тоффи протянула руку, чтобы положить ее подруге на плечо, но она дернулась, уходя из-под чужой ладони. Глава списала это на то, что Ариана сказала о себе: все болит. Наверное, плечи тоже отбиты или стерты рюкзаком.

Комнату Арианы занимала теперь Тара, и Тоффи на мгновение растерялась, не зная, как никого не обидеть, но прежде, чем Глава успела что-то сказать, Эдита пообещала взять к себе соседку.

— Мы можем устроить у себя Тару, — сказала Розита, наблюдавшая за сценой встречи из окна особняка. — Я и Абрахам долго путешествовали с ней, мы с удовольствием…

Чамблер грустно улыбнулась и обернулась через плечо, глядя на подругу.

— Ой, да не стоит беспокоиться, — Эдита подхватила Тару под локоть и потянула на себя. — Вам там явно нужно уединение, а мне не сложно.

Тара перевела взгляд на общинницу, облизала губы в нерешительности.

— Я с радостью… Если и правда не в тягость.

— Ой, какое там! У меня комнатка с музейной кроватью. Представляешь? — Эдита хихикнула. — Не могу перестать думать, что сплю на перине, которая полтора века назад нежила тела землевладельцев, попиравших моих пра-пра-предков, если вообще так говорят. Ну, а так она очень мягкая и удобная. Идем, помогу тебе перенести вещи.

Тара согласно засеменила за Эдитой в дом. Розита осталась торчать из окна с недовольным выражением лица. Точь-в-точь — тряпичная Коломбина из кукольного театра.

— Ну это нахальство! — Она возмущенно махнула рукой. — Я ведь правда, правда очень близка с Тарой!

— Серьезно? — Тоффи поставила ногу на скамеечку, прилаживая пистолет на бедре.

— Да, я… — Розита не могла найти слов и сделала вид, что слишком возмущена. — Мы — подруги, а Эдита для нее только приятельница!

Тоффи не стала ничего отвечать. Слова и не требовались — Розиту и без того посетило некое озарение. Она хмыкнула каким-то своим мыслям и закрыла окно. Перед Тоффи осталось только ее собственное отражение в темном стекле.

В кабинет Тоффи Матье вошел без стука — ровно в тот момент, когда она торопливо пробегала глазами отчет брата о проведенных опытах.

— Буду рада, если ты в следующий раз постучишься. — Снова: реакция негативная, негативная, негативная. Коэффициент полученных новых знаний: 1%. — И я еще злюсь на тебя.

Матье сел на угол стола, даже не отодвинув бумаг и безбожно смяв их своей — пусть и невыносимо идеальной — задницей.

— От ненависти до любви всего шаг, разве ты не знала?

Глава в раздражении захлопнула тетрадь.

— Хочешь сказать, ты меня тоже ненавидишь?

— Почти. — Он подался к ней всем телом — текуче, грациозно, так, будто репетировал это движение. — Знаешь ли, chaton, я не из тех, кто умеет делиться.

На мгновение Тоффи показалось, что она ослышалась.

— Прости, делиться чем? — В ее словах слышалось больше искреннего недоумения, чем сарказма.

— Своими девушками.

Она слышала, что он сказал другими словами то же самое еще во дворе, и за минувшие полчаса эти слова не стали нравиться ей больше.

— Ты уж как-нибудь опредлись, ты хочешь выглядеть, как putain или как достойная барышня. А то это как-то странно: вывалить свои округлости на всеобщее обозрение, а потом прикидываться монашкой, когда тебя просят снять последний лоскуток.

— Когда на меня смотрят, мне как раз нравится, я тщеславная цыпочка, ты верно угадал. Мне не нравится, когда мне приказывают, что делать.

Матье склонил голову набок, улыбаясь — и никакого веселья в его лице Тоффи не читала. Но что именно он чувствовал, она гадать не бралась.

— Я лет с тринадцати слышу, что это в мужской природе. Смотреть на девушек. А девчонкам надо гордиться, когда на них обращают внимание. — Она махнула рукой, вдруг сообразив, что на самом деле ей даже в подростковом возрасте далеко не все взгляды были лестны. И вот теперь — снова. Но что поделать? Она не знала, как нравиться, не раздеваясь. Никто ей не преподавал искусства флирта, а личный опыт давно свел Тоффи на кривую дорожку ошибок смешных и опасных.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы на тебя обращали внимание всякие уроды. Особенно этот lavette. Он странный и он мне не нравится.

— Мне тоже, но это не повод. — Тоффи устало потерла лоб. — Я правда объясняю это взрослому мужчине? Он слабее тебя. Он весь какой-то… я не знаю. Не в этой реальности. Прекрати до него докапываться, он не может тебе ответить.

— Ты думаешь?

— Уверена. Что-то на Дэрила ты не наскакиваешь, как я посмотрю.

— Так не Дэрил сказал, что литературная ценность моих книг невелика.

Тоффи подняла руки, готовая сдаться и бросить этот — очевидно, бесплодный — разговор.

— О, Господи. Сказал и сказал. А ты сунул кулак ему под нос. Если бы не я тогда, ты бы его ударил. Достаточно было ответить ему, что ты не принимаешь его мнение.

— Но мне было больно от его слов! Я хотел, чтобы он тоже почувствовал.

— Матье, это не одно и то же! — Тоффи взяла его руку в ладони, зажала, как раковина — жемчужину, заглянула французу в глаза. — Послушай. Я понимаю, каково это. Неистовые чувства. Страсти. Все это бурлит в тебе, рвется наружу, но нельзя… По крайней мере, слишком часто.

Он отдернул руку торопливо и гневно.

— Что ты понимаешь.

— Хм. Да, наверное, ты прав. — Тоффи не обиделась, но будто бы вдруг очнулась от какого-то сна. — Я ничего о тебе не знаю.

Она отступила, готовая разорвать контакт, и вдруг Матье сполз со стола — все тем же изысканным движеним, словно годами выступал в мюзикле «Cats», обхватил Тоффи за талию и прижался щекой и ухом к ее животу.

— Просто… жизнь так сложна. Особенно теперь. Что поделать, Тоффи, я раненый человек, раненый и разбитый. Я порой сам себе не принадлежу.

Она испытала краткое, секундное желание зарыться пальцами в его волосы — но оно пропало прежде, чем Матье заговорил снова. И вот уж когда он открыл рот, настроение Тоффи переменилось совершенно.

— Тебе не понять. Ты в глубине души еще маленькая девочка. Это не болезнь, конечно. Но я хотел бы превратить тебя в женщину.

— Я не ослышалась? В женщину? Опоздал лет на десять, без обид.

— Я не… Ах ты миленькая, пошленькая дурочка. — Он плавно поднялся с колен, как бы невзначай касаясь всего ее тела, обнял за шею, притянул к себе. — Маленькие дурочки не могут решить, как для них будет лучше. Это за них решают большие сильные дяди.

— О, я поняла. — Тоффи раздраженно нагнула голову, выныривая из-под его руки. — Любовь по-французски, говоришь? Я вспомнила. Полин Реаж, «История О». Вот только я на такую херню не соглашалась.

Она отступала, пока не наткнулась на стол поясницей, и тогда вспрыгнула на столешницу, почти тем же движением, что и пару минут назад — сам Матье, но быстрее, без томной плавности.

— Хорошо, будь по-твоему. Я неверно выразил свои намерения. Я хочу научить тебя чему-то новому.

— Похвально. — Отозвалась она. — Что, если я не хочу учиться?

— Тогда это очень глупо с твоей стороны. Я буду думать, что ошибся в тебе. Сделал неправильный выбор.

Тоффи молча смотрела на Матье. Он приблизился к ней — ее колени могли коснуться его ремня, если б Глава чуть подалась вперед.

— Я хочу вложить в тебя нечто новое…

— Если ты не о своем члене, то даже не мечтай. — Тоффи махнула рукой, словно отгоняла муху. — Я полна до краев. Ничего нового ты в меня не заложишь. Можешь, правда, поднять что-то со дна, но, поверь, никому от этого хорошо не будет.

— Очень может быть. Если это нечто мне не понравится. — Журналист склонил голову, светлая прядь упала ему на лоб, расчертив тенью надвое бровь. — Тебе бы стоило меня бояться.

— Правда? Что ж, я приму к сведению. — Губы Тоффи дрогнули, она словно в момент решилась на что-то… Потянулась к Матье, обхватывая его руками за шею.

Все ее тело вмиг осветилось желанием — даже со стороны можно было заметить, как переменилась поза, стали плавными движения, раскрылись в ожидании губы, сами собой слегка раздвинулись колени… Но поцелуя не случилось — Матье оттолкнул ее, почти опрокинув на стол, и от неожиданности Тоффи едва не упала. В ту же минуту дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и Глава посчитала за лучшее подумать, что Матье просто почувствовал чужое присутствие и не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел, как они целуются.

Тоффи смущенно соскользнула на пол и замерла у стола, вминаясь бедром в острый угол.

— А, вот и Юджин. Потрясающе. Может быть, прямо сейчас решим наши общие проблемы?

— Пришел наябедничать на меня, lavette?

Тоффи указала рукой на кресло, с которого всего пару минут назад сама поднялась. Юджин помялся секунду, затем смущенно сел.

— Надеюсь, что ты пришел рассказать, что вы с Проспером, наконец, получили хоть один положительный результат.

— Если обобщать, я пришел с сообщением именно на эту тему. В расширенном смысле. Я иду на сознательный риск, однако, учитывая мой недавний опыт, предпочитаю чистосердечное признание, чем поимку с поличным. Надеюсь, мое желание признаться будет учтено при вынесении приговора.

Тоффи с иронической улыбкой подмигнула Матье: смотри, мол, говорила же тебе, он просто безвредный чудак.

— В общем, вынужден сообщить, что большинство информации обо мне, что сообщили Абрахам и Розита, не соответствует действительности.

Тоффи даже не сразу поняла, хмыкнув.

— Чего?

— Моих знаний было достаточно, чтобы изображать поразительную осведомленность перед Проспером, но когда ты сказала, что к нам присоединится Матье, я предположил, что не смогу дольше прикидываться тем, чем не являюсь. Переходя к сути, ровно все, на сто процентов, что я говорил о программе «Человеческий геном», я выдумал. До начала… этого всего я был просто учителем физики.

Он запнулся, наткнувшись на взгляд Тоффи — словно тот был материален. И остро заточен.

— Ты… что? Кто? — Она произнесла это медленно, с расстановкой. Руки ее прошлись по столу, как лапы хищницы — одна, другая.

— По моим предположениям, ты была должна разозлиться намного меньше. — Успел сказать Юджин.

Тоффи сама не поняла, как схватилась за воротник его рубашки. Сердце стучало в ушах боевым барабаном.

Еще секунда, и она бы начала его бить или хотя бы скинула с кресла на пол. Реальность исказилась, сузилась, как всегда в моменты ярости: Главу словно обжало со всех сторон пульсирующее, горячее кольцо гнева, зовущего к насилию.

Должно быть, лицо у Тоффи в тот момент было страшным, потому что Юджин смотрел на нее с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Убирайся.

Тоффи сделала над собой усилие и разжала пальцы. Отстранилась. Обогнула кресло и подошла к окну. Нужно было успокоиться. Прийти в себя. Она позабыла про Матье, но тот сам не вовремя напомнил о себе — тронул ее за плечо, и Тоффи с низким, животным рыком сбила его руку. Сделай кто-то такое же при ней, она лишила бы его десерта. Или отправила в карцер до вечера. Но саму себя она судить не могла, полная ярости горючей и кипящей. И дальше случилось то, после чего Тоффи не могла не счесть свои действия оправданными: Матье схватил ее за волосы, стиснул меж пальцев пряди и потянул. Быть может, так он понимал ласку, полагал, что делает нечто невероятно сексуальное, но Тоффи перехватила его запястье, рыча:

— Еще раз так сделаешь, я тебе руку отрежу.

Она оттолкнула его, хотя ей самой было больно — пока пальцы француза не выпутались до конца из ее волос.

— У тебя явно какие-то проблемы, Тоффи.

— Нет, Матье. Проблемы у тебя. И следи за собой, не усугубляй их.

Едва соображая, что делает, Тоффи выскочила за дверь, наперед не зная, что намерена делать.

Но ноги сами привели ее к комнате Рика — да, и Карла с Джудит, но Главу в то мгновение интересовал только Граймс-старший.

Она распахнула дверь, впрыгнула внутрь, как пантера, и схватила Рика за рубашку — которую тот даже не успел до конца застегнуть, переодеваясь к обеду.

— Кого вы мне подсунули?

— О чем ты?!

Рик столько времени ждал, когда же Тоффи нападет на него, и вот это случилось. Но как! Она стояла перед ним, крохотная, красная, вопящая, трогательная и смешная больше, чем страшная. Ничего в ней не осталось от хладнокровной расчетливой сучки, с которой пятнадцать дней назад Рик разговаривал в лабиринте за домом.

— Этот ваш лже-ученый, что б его! Он же никто! Ноль без палочки!

Рик осторожно повел Тоффи в коридор (потому что Карл с Джудит на руках стоял в спальне всего в трех-четырех шагах от ссорящихся лидеров и недоуменно смотрел на их комичную склоку). Он тащил ее за собой, все еще стискивающую ткань его рубашки, и пытался объясниться:

— Нам нужна была какая-то гарантия, сама понимаешь!

— Да понимаю! Но почему такая-то? Это же подло!

— Я думал, ты готова убить нас всех, и убьешь!

— Тогда — нет, а вот сейчас очень хочется! Даже не знаю, с кого я начну!

Если бы Тоффи не пыталась трясти Рика, злясь, как маленькая девочка, ее угрозы не казались бы пустыми. Но она сама знала, что ей нужно просто выплеснуть эмоции, и, перебарывая господство демона в душе, она пыталась хотя бы кричать так, чтобы окружающие поняли, что она не всерьез угрожает.

А зрителей у безобразной сцены очень быстро набралось немало. Из спален на шум выбежали все, кто только оказался в особняке в ту минуту и не успел еще спуститься к обеду. Кто-то высунулся из-за двери прямо с мокрым лицом после душа, кто-то утирался полотенцем.

— О, ты только посмотри, какая страсть. — шагавшая из лазарета Розита победоносно взглянула на Тару, указав рукой на конец коридора, где Рик и Тоффи уже взаимно начали трясти друг друга за плечи, растеряв последние внятные аргументы. — Считаю твой десерт своим.

Но тут в их разговор вмешалась Мишонн:

— Да нет там никакой страсти. Просто два человека злятся и орут друг на друга.

Чамблер и Эспиноза обернулись, недоумевая.

— Поверьте мне, это же видно невооруженным взглядом. Так что расслабься, Розита, ты ставишь не на ту лошадь.

— О-о-о, кажется, мы даже сделали ставки не на том ипподроме, да? — Эспиноза несильно потыкала Тару локтем в бок. — Нет ли и тут какой-то истории?

— Нет, никакой. Совершенно точно нет. — Мишонн раздраженно закатила глаза. — Я просто сказала, что вижу. А вы — нет. А теперь я иду на обед, у меня уже от этого ора уши закладывает.

И она действительно ушла — очень просто. И совершенно так, как и всегда, точно ее и впрямь не интересовал предмет всем известного «тайного» пари других девчонок.

— Хм. Стоит обсудить это с Эдитой. — Пробормотала Тара.

— И Мэгги.

— Да Мэгги не то что бы по-настоящему интересно, как я заметила, просто она так переключается на что-то повеселей, — махнула рукой Тара. — А вот Эдиту правда захватило.

— И Мэгги, — повторила Розита жестче, словно их спор содержал в себе какое-то второе значение. Она сама была близка к тому, чтобы встряхнуть подругу, как Тоффи — Рика.

Тара пожала плечами в ответ — она не улавливала никакого контекста. И все же… для нее был какой-то свой смысл в подобном общении с Розитой.

— О, я могла бы относиться к вам так же, как к тем, кто был до вас, но сам видишь, я пытаюсь быть доброй! Что, перестать?

— Как видишь, я этой добротой не пользовался! В нашем мире благотворительность — это смерть!

И в это самое мгновение Глава с Риком замолкли, оставшись стоять, тяжело дыша. Ссора исчерпала себя.

В лазарете, в другом крыле особняка, Леонтине едва были слышны эти вопли, однако она успела нафантазировать себе дикие, безумные картины. То ей казалось, что эти отголоски значат полный крах обороны общины, ей представлялись ползущие и ковыляющие по коридору мертвецы, грызущие всех на своем пути. То подсознание подсовывало похабные картины с Матье и Главой, которые с животным рыком бесстыдно соединялись прямо на обеденном столе в большом зале.

И Леонтина не могла решить, что, окажись оно правдой, погрузило бы ее в большее отчаяние.

Бедная француженка, наполовину истерзанная дурным характером Матье, наполовину — опьяненная морфием, чтобы не чувствовать боли в ноге, могла бы еще долго истязать саму себя кошмарами, однако ее прервали, стоило за окном сгуститься сумеркам. Дверь в лазарет распахнулась, и Леонтина вскинулась на подушках (тотчас, правда, зашипев от прострелившей ногу боли). В комнату просочился парень — имени его француженка не помнила, но, как ей казалось, он сидел за обедом рядом с Матье.

Парень помялся у дверей с таким видом, словно не только стеснялся, но еще и забыл, зачем пришел, но, стоило ему увидеть начатое шитье на тумбочке возле койки Леонтины, как он приободрился. Да, даже болея, француженка выполняла работу — хотя от нее не требовали этого — она хотела сделать как можно больше, чтобы, в крайнем случае, не приходилось ничем заниматься ее обожаемому Матье.

— Ну чего тебе? — Спросила она неприязненно, заранее утомленная чужим присутствием.

Парень подошел к кровати.

— Леонтина, мне понадобится твоя помощь. С одной стороны, я мог бы сделать сам, но с другой — предпочел обратиться к тебе. Твои навыки в этом деле очевидно превосходят мои, а опыт должен быть намного обширнее.

Он протянул девушке на постели кусок красной ткани.

— И вот резинка.

Леонтина округлившимися изумленными глазами смотрела то на лоскут, то на парня. Они тут все, похоже, в этой чертовой общине сумасшедшие!


	14. Глава 12. The demon queen

Вы вызываете у меня странное чувство. Словно нас с

Вами связывает тонкая нить. Она тянется у меня

откуда-то из груди. Я очень боюсь, что если Вы уедете,

то нить оборвется. Я начну изнутри истекать

кровью, а Вы меня просто забудете.

_ Шарлотта Бронте, «Джейн Эйр» _

Тоффи поднялась на второй этаж, прошла по коридору до спальни Арианы. Прислушалась: из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Что ж, по крайней мере, Ариана не плакала.

На столике возле ее комнаты стояла еда на подносе. Тоффи заметила, что ужин не тронут, но конфеты — то, что полагалось на десерт — все же исчезли. Тоффи осторожно поскреблась в дверь, прильнула к ней ухом.

— Ариана…

— Убирайся! — Раздался глухой и далекий голос.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Нет. Не нужно. Мне — точно нет.

У Тоффи опускались руки. Она понимала, что Ариана винила ее в том, что стало с Бертом, и еще лучше Глава осознавала, что если расскажет в подробностях, как все случилось, она не добьется прощения. И все же…

— Ариана… Я ничего не сделала…

Послышались шаги, и голос зазвучал ближе:

— Вот именно! Ты! Не сделала! Ничего!

Тоффи отшатнулась так, словно почувствовала удар через толщу лакированного дерева. Но… она на самом деле никак уже не могла ни помочь, ни искупить свою вину.

— Завтра в большой комнате будет ужин в честь твоего возвращения. И мы надеемся, ты расскажешь, что с тобой произошло… если хочешь.

— Не хочу. — Голос снова отдалился. — Никакой ужин мне не нужен. И я тебя развлекать не нанималась.

Тоффи сделала вдох, чтобы ее голос не выдал раздражения.

— Это нужно не мне, и, видимо, не тебе. Но всем нашим людям. Лестеру, Эдите, Дейзи, Бруно, Кори, Майло, Наоми и Кеннету. Они ждали тебя.

Ариана не отвечала. Тоффи стояла у двери несколько минут, но из комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Она сама, проговаривая имена, понимала, в чем дело. Их было меньше, намного меньше, чем когда Ариана отправлалась из общины в экспедицию. А теперь…

Руки Тоффи сползли по дереву двери, враз обессилевшие.

Рик впервые спустился в подвал — туда, где располагалась импровизированная лаборатория, а также хранилище. В первую минуту его оглушил запах — за время жизни в общине он начал забывать, как может смердеть ходячий в замкнутом пространстве. И не потому, что мертвяки к ним не забредали — о нет, они околачивались около забора, да еще как. Но все же на свежем воздухе их вонь рассеивалась. В подвале же в первую минуту начинало щипать и нос, и глаза.

Но Главу это ничуть не смущало — вероятно, за столько времени она успела привыкнуть к этой затхлости.

Он и так знал, что найдет Тоффи там. Она стояла, вжавшись спиной в стену, и только одна нога, выставленная вперед для равновесия, белела голым коленом в неярком свете. Рик медленно подошел ближе, заранее чувствуя, что сейчас случится что-то неприятное. Он еще в нормальном, «прежнем» мире развил в себе это чутье — без него копу на работе делать нечего.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени мертв этот образец? — Спросила Тоффи. Ее не интересовало, как Рик ее нашел и зачем, она смотрела, наклонив голову, на отирающегося лицом о прутья ходячего.

— Не знаю. Месяц? Они выглядят не так, как обычные мертвые тела… я имею в виду, те, что уже окончательно умерли.

— Тридцать девять дней. — Тоффи отлепилась от стены и подошла к самым прутьям клетки. — Да, ты прав. Те, кто избавлен от мучений, разлагаются как и прежде, как было в прошлом, нормальном мире. Эти — нет.

Рик подошел ближе, прислонился боком к стене там, где только что была спина Тоффи — камень даже еще сохранил немного ее тепла.

— Если ходячие трупы оказались реальностью, может, и дьявол — тоже не выдумка?

— Не знаю. Я верующий человек, но… не знаю. Тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Габриэлем.

Тоффи покачала головой. Вот как раз у священника она ни за что не стала бы спрашивать. Что скажет он, Глава прекрасно понимала.

— Знаешь… Когда я вернулась в общину… Я имею в виду, в мое родное поселение. К тому моменту все они превратились в ходячих. Все, до единого.

— И ты сбежала?

— Я спаслась. Проспер нашел меня на полдороге. На джипе подъехал. И мы, — Тоффи понадобилась секунда, чтобы облизать губы и сглотнуть. — Мы сожгли там все. Закрыли ворота, смастерили на скорую руку что-то вроде простейшей имитации коктейля Молотова, закидали все бутылками… И сидели, ждали, пока догорит.

Тоффи принялась теребить край цепочки, пропущенной в шлевки шорт, как пояс. Рик ждал, размышляя про себя, сделали Глава с братом это из милосердия или из страха?

— Мы сутки там сидели. Ждали, пока не останется только пепел. Они… знаешь, даже не пытались спастись. Не бились в ворота. Не залезали на забор.

— После смерти — даже такой — они уже не чувствуют боли.

— Да. — Тоффи вынула нож из-за пояса. — Они — нет, а мы еще чувствуем.

Рик невольно напрягся. Но Тоффи даже не поворачивалась к нему. Она стояла у одной из клеток, лицом к лицу с мертвяком, и смотрела, как он, сипя из-за маски, вдавливает голову в прутья, пытаясь высунуть ее наружу.

— Там… были те, кого ты любила?

— И те, кого я ненавидела — тоже. Иногда, когда я убиваю ходячих, я представляю кого-то из них. Кого-то из тех, кто пытался превратить мою жизнь в ад. И мне становится легче на какое-то время.

Тоффи побренчала ключами на поясе, выбирая нужный.

— Но сейчас я вижу перед собой только Берта, и никакое другое лицо на его месте вообразить не смогу.

Она отперла дверь, и Рик молниеносно подобрался, рука сама собой легла на рукоять ножа — хотя Граймс и видел, что ходячий безвреден в своих путах.

Тоффи шагнула в клетку, занося оружие, но мертвяк оказался сильнее ее — довольно свежий, может, и подкормленный мясом из рук Проспера, он навалился на девушку, и она не выдержала его напора. Ходячий прижал ее к решетчатой стене, да так сильно, что Тоффи пискнула. Рик в секунду оказался рядом с ней… Он был готов ударить мертвяка ножом в висок, но не сделал этого, поймав взгляд Тоффи. Ходячий придавил ее к решетке, но укусить не мог, и она обхватила его за шею почти ласковым полуобъятием. И сама прикончила образец точным, выверенным движением. На лице ее в тот момент не отражалось ни грусти, ни удовлетворения.

Мертвяк свалился на пол, и Тоффи равнодушно через него перешагнула.

— Может быть, и не стоило этого говорить. Некоторые раны некрасивы. Неэстетичны. Им лучше оставаться спрятанными.

— Если перебинтовать рану неправильно, она загноится. Так что… не стесняйся, говори, если хочешь.

Тоффи села на корточки рядом с поверженным — или, стоило сказать, упокоенным окончательно — Бертом и принялась снимать с него ремни. Сперва с запястий, затем расстегнула маску.

— Не делай вид, что я сейчас при тебе сделала нечто хорошее. Я исправила ошибку, но сперва я ее совершила.

Она действовала деловито, буднично, и все же на душе у нее немного полегчало. Она не могла вернуть Берта Ариане, но, по крайней мере, она не продолжала ставить на нем эксперименты. Одним вопросом Тоффи не перестала задаваться: понял ли вполне Рик, что за сцену только что наблюдал? И если да, то могла ли она принять его бездействие за одобрение? Он не ударил ее, не обозвал и даже не попытался уйти.

— Мы все совершаем ошибки. Ты не ангел, но и не дьявол. Ты просто женщина.

— Да, но… Look at her, she’s wicked! **

В ее голове почти постоянно звучала прекрасная музыка — песни из бродвейских мюзиклов, старых фильмов о танцах… а вокруг вечно было мрачно, грязно, ветхо и омеризтельно. И когда Тоффи осознавала этот контраст, ей становилось почти невыносимо противно, но и в некотором роде стыдно, хотя она не могла сказать, отчего. То ли она стеснялась своих воздушных грез наяву, то ли считала, что недостаточно пристально всматривается в реальность, все витая в облаках, чтобы мудро править своей общиной.

— Я жила в Вудбери, когда Губернатор был еще не совсем тем, кем… стал, когда вы его встретили. Я видела, как он становился таким. И когда почувствовала, что у меня есть риск тоже… сбежала. Вот поэтому столько правил. Не пить и не драться.

На плечи Тоффи опустились большие сильные руки, и она вздрогнула от неожиданности. Первой ее мыслью было: он спрятал нож.

— Я сделала это ради науки. Мы могли изучать Берта, зная, каким он был при жизни. Но я понимаю, что хороший человек на моем месте так не поступил бы.

Тоффи вся сжалась. Обычно они с Граймсом — и со всеми прочими мужчинами в общине, и многими девушками, — спорили или перебрасывались саркастическими шутками, и в этом звучало нечто… ненастоящее. А этот момент, одно это движение ударили по Тоффи резкой, болезненной реальностью момента. При том, она понимала, что в то же мгновение между нею и Риком встала непреодолимая стена. За две недели он стал к ней расположен: позволял касаться себя, даже шутил и делал комплименты. Как женщина она ему не нравилась, и в том Тоффи была уверена, иначе Рик давно дал бы ей понять это. Но он доверял ей, глядя, как она подкармливает незаметно тех, кто грустен или утомлен.

Он мог понять ее, но в ту минуту вдруг увидел перед собой прежнюю Главу, такую, какой она предстала перед ним в первую минуту их знакомства. Она хотела быть доброй… нет, она хотела быть лучшей женщиной. И у нее не получилось.

— Я как в тех сказках, где заколдованная дева предупреждает, что обернется диким волком, медведем или огромным тигром в полнолуние.* Иногда мне кажется, что отец был прав, во мне сидит дьявол. — Впервые, говоря это кому-то, Тоффи не хотелось плакать. Вдруг то, что составляло величайшую трагедию ее жизни, перестало казаться катастрофой. Слишком многое затмило ее.

— Для одержимой в тебе слишком много самообладания. На твоем месте я бы давно врезал этому Матье, и дело с концом.

Да, Рик явно был из тех, кто быстро и думает, и действует. Еще один надежный в бою и быту человек.

— В том и смысл, что этим не кончится. Если я позволю себе удар… снова наделаю ошибок. Я не с началом нового мира стала такой. Боюсь, я такая от рождения. Ну, проявилось, конечно, не сразу. — Тоффи дернула плечом. — Но довольно рано. Мне нравится только жрать, трахаться и гневаться. Прекрасный образчик первобытной женщины.

Тоффи потерла лицо запястьем — чтобы не трогать его ладонью, на которой осталась облезающая кожа и черная кровь из черепа Берта. Руки Рика отлепились от ее плеч.

— Кто здесь все уберет, ты или Проспер?

Тоффи медленно поднялась, вяло кивнула. Она исправила одну ошибку, но сколько их было в ее жизни? И все остальные она отменить не могла.

«Вот почему тебе нельзя влюбляться. Любовь порочна, она ослепляет.» — говорила Эльфаба***, но так ли это было важно теперь, и для нее, Тоффи? Она и без того натворила уже порядочно такого, в чем могла только каяться. Она и без любви оказалась безумна. Но вот… при том, было бы неплохо, если бы ее кто-нибудь обнял. Ей этого хотелось.

Она подумала о том, что говорила ей Тара о семи моментах поцелуя… Семи пока никак не набиралось, и Тоффи не могла сказать, надеется она успеть до того, как группа Рика уйдет, или нет. Она даже не сказала бы, вправду ли она хочет действительно любви или предпочитает сдержать себя и остаться Снежной королевой? Но что она внезапно поняла, так это то, что ей подойдет только тот мужчина, который смог бы, как в тех сказках, трижды (она не была уверена в точной цифре) увидеть ее истинную природу и не отшатнуться.

И Рик бы точно этого не смог. Тоффи не волновало, женат он или вдовец, в нем она чувствовала соблазн присоединиться к ее дикости. Она в минуту из примера хорошей женщины превратилась для него в то, чем для нее был Губернатор. То, чем ты не хочешь стать никогда.

Матье же… Кэрол оказалась права на его счет. Он не из тех, кто уживается или смиряется, он — из тех, кто подавляет.

Но, быть может, это ей и было нужно? Человек, который сделает ее… хорошей?

Она бросила курить, бросила пить, отчего бы ей не бросить быть злодейкой?

В своей спальне Тоффи замерла у зеркала. Обычно она раздевалась торопливо, до предела вымотанная трудами прошедшего дня, но тут вдруг что-то в ней предложило замедлиться. Некстати память подкинула обрывок разговора — Матье говорил, что ей стоило бы носить платье, чтобы казаться стройнее в бедрах… Тоффи изогнулась, глядя на себя в зеркало.

«Конни — леди Чаттерлей — рассматривала свое отражение и думала о том, как изнывает ее тело без мужского внимания.»

Ну или как там было?

Тоффи вздохнула. Бедра как бедра. Как у всех. И вообще — рассматривать себя так придирчиво не след, это ведет к гордыне. Так ее учили с детства. Ох, знала бы благочестивая матушка…

Прерывая мысли Тоффи, в тишину вечера ворвался робкий стук. Кто-то скребся прямо в дверь ее спальни. Глава снова натянула шорты и повернула ключ в замке.

— Что ты делаешь в моей комнате?

— Технически, я на территории твоего кабинета.

Юджин.

Тоффи вздохнула, закрыв глаза.

— Кабинет — тоже комната.

Она была готова захлопнуть дверь тотчас же — желательно так, чтобы сделать Юджину больно, например, прищемить ногу или ударить по носу, но успела сказать себе: стоп. И за эту секунду, пока она укрощала внутреннего демона, Юджин успел сунуть ей прямо в руки — точнее, пихнул куда-то в район груди, Тоффи просто успела перехватить его дар — что-то красное, мягкое и мятое.

О, нет. Не мятое.

Тоффи сжала в кулаке пружинящую, пышную ярко-алую резинку для волос. Она не хотела улыбаться, но не могла сдержаться. Тряхнула головой, снова борясь с чувствами. Да, злиться и бить ей не стоило — ни Юджина, ни кого другого, но и прощать этого гаденыша так сразу было бы крайне опрометчиво. Он ее обманул! И обманывал две, две гребаные недели! А теперь пытался задобрить подарком.

— Что ж, — Глава подняла резинку на уровень глаз. — Хочешь сказать, что признаешь во мне Демонскую королеву старшей школы? Я — Хизер для тебя? ****

— Рискнул предположить, что ты не предпочитаешь Веронику.

Вместо ответа Тоффи отошла от двери и мотнула головой, намекая: проходи.

— Пока не знаю. Джей-Ди у меня, кажется, появился.

Юджин зашел с таким видом, словно ожидал в любой момент, что его что-нибудь укусит. Или ударит сверху. Снизу. Сбоку. Что из-под кровати выползет ручной мертвяк Тоффи, и она с хохотом снимет с него маску. Крикнет: фас!

В общем, взгляд он опускал еще ниже, чем обычно, на самые носки своих ботинок, а плечи поднял еще выше, скованный смущением до предела.

Заранее утомленная предстоящим разговором, Тоффи прислонилась бедром к подоконнику, потерла лицо. Указала на единственный стул в комнате, поздно сообразив, что стоило поговорить в кабинете. Там она могла бы занять кресло.

Юджин несмело присел на краешек стула, а потом как-то весь вжался в него, словно хотел врасти в обивку.

— Вообще, я в бешенстве. Сейчас уже немного поуспокоилась, но внутри я, сука, в ярости. И при том — прекрасно могу тебя понять. Вот такая странность.

Ты не можешь его ударить, напоминала она себе. И ногтями впиться в лицо — тоже. Потому что-то, что ты говорила о нем Матье — правда. Он слабее. Он жалкий и трогательный. Он не может себя защить — и в этом суть. Мог бы — не врал бы.

— Я просто не люблю, когда мной пытаются манипулировать.

Ей не хотелось говорить, как ее подкупила идея спасения мира. На словах она утверждала одно, но в сердце хранила глупую надежду на совсем другое. Ей хотелось крикнуть: да все мое хорошее отношение к тебе было оттого, что я очаровалась этой мечтой!

Но Тоффи одернула себя — она же на самом деле и не верила. Нет. Она знала, что все это чушь. Не отмотать им время на ночь, когда погасли огни в Джорджии.

— Абрахам тоже злился в свое время. — Юджин поднял руку к лицу, явно вспоминая удар. И можно было предположить, что серьезный. — Для него эта выдуманная миссия стала на какое-то время смыслом жизни. В своем роде.

— Да дело не в этом! — Тоффи взмахнула руками. Пальцы свело от злости так, что они стали походить на когти. — Я не думаю, что Абрахам… А, проехали.

Зверь ярости медленно, но верно засыпал. Вот так, вот так, говорила часть сознания Тоффи, не высовывайся наружу, усни, успокойся, оставь меня сегодня нормальной.

— Тебе хотя бы стыдно, я надеюсь?

Тоффи не хотела кричать, но все равно ее голос невольно звучал так громко, что когда она замолкла, в гробовой тишине послышалось дребезжащее эхо от оконного стекла. И сразу после, как по команде, Юджин зарыдал. Зажал глаза ладонями, как малыш, и принялся плакать навзрыд.

Тоффи даже дернулась от неожиданности. Уж такой реакции она не ожидала.

— А, черт.

Она вспомнила о Матье, о том, как он просил у нее прощения, щекоча ухом ее живот, а она застыла с протянутой рукой, не в силах опустить ее на голову француза. Теперь же она даже не потянулась.

— По крайней мере, ты извиняешься.

Тоффи не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как качнуть ногой — и ткнуть Юджина в бедро коленом каким-то лошадиным ободряющим движением.

— Мы все совершаем ошибки.

Глава скрестила руки на груди, отвела взгляд и с чувством сказала:

— Блин!

Должно быть, ей на ум невольно пришло нечто, о чем она предпочитала не помнить.

— Я буду работать… я все сделаю, я такое сделаю, я все налажу, — бормотал Юджин сквозь рыдания. Его срывающийся булькающий голос едва можно было понять. — Я буду… любую работу… что угодно… все равно… найду лекарство…

— О, Господи. Хватит уже сырость разводить, не выкину я тебя. — Тоффи отклеилась от подоконника, порылась в нижнем ящике трюмо и вернулась к Юджину с платком в руке. — На вот, утрись.

Тот машинально взял протянутую тряпочку, не сразу сообразив, что именно он держит.

— Я… как можно? Это музейный экспонат.

— Еще один любитель старины на мою голову. Сморкайся уже, смотреть противно.

Она хотела присовокупить «спаситель мира хренов», но разумно предположила, что так может спровоцировать еще одну жалкую истерику. «Уж если бог его создал, так пусть прозывается мужчиной.»***** Глава невольно закатила глаза, искренне надеясь, что Юджин сморкался именно в этот момент.

На прощание он робко подал ей руку, таким движением, словно изображал плывущую рыбу, но Тоффи отпрянула с брезгливой гримасой.

— Ну нет, ты только что нос ладошками вытирал, а теперь ко мне клешни тянешь? Проваливай. Сказала, что не выгоню — значит, так и будет. Иди, иди.

Когда он ушел, Тоффи вернулась к себе и, наконец стянула с себя пропотевшую одежду. Села на кровать и закрыла глаза руками. Она не плакала, но когда отняла ладони от лица, они оказались мокрыми.

____________

* Отсылка к распространенному сюжету в сказках, в некоторых вариациях проклятие лежит на девушке, в других — на юноше, я конкретно цитирую примеры из песни на балладу «Там Лин»:

_ «But first I’ll change all in your arms _

_ Into a wild wolf _

_ But hold me tight and fear me not _

_ I am your own true love» _

_ «And then I’ll change all in your arms _

_ Into a wild bear _

_ But hold me tight and fear me not _

_ I am your husband dear» _

_ «And then I’ll change all in your arms _

_ Into a lion bold _

_ But hold me tight and fear me not _

_ And you will love your child» _

** «Глядите, она — злая!» — буквальный перевод, цитата из песни Defying gravity из мюзикла Wicked (который вообще часто цитируется тут, а также упоминается не раз книга-оригинал, например, в сноске ниже, да и вообще Тоффи считает себя Злой Ведьмой Запада, очевидно, не без дополнительного смысла — она сама не может решить, добрая она или злая).

*** Цитата из книги «Злая», Эльфаба — главная героиня.

**** Отсылка на мюзикл Хизерс, в русской локализации Смертельное влечение (также есть одноименный фильм, но без песен), одна из героинь как раз носила красную резинку, и когда ее место заняла другая, к ней «перешла» и резинка. Вторая героиня также носила фамилию Дюк (Heather Duke), еще одна причина, почему я сменила название «должности» моей Сьи на dux. Песня, в которой упоминаются эти слова, начинается со строк «Демоническая королева старшей школы постановила — в понедельник, в восемь утра, я буду уничтожена» (The demon queen of high school has decreed it: She says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted).

***** Слова Порции из «Венецианского купца» Шекспира.


	15. Глава 13. The Man Who Made You Sick

Благодарю бога и мою холодную кровь за то,

что в этом я похожа на вас: для меня приятнее

слушать, как моя собака лает на ворон, чем

как мужчина клянется мне в любви.

_ Уильям Шекспир, «Много шума из ничего» _

Матье вышел на крыльцо, грея руки о кружку с кофе. Август принес с собой возвещающую об осени свежесть — даже за высоким забором чувствовалось, какой ветер пронизывает лес, стуча упругими порывами в листы жести. По крайней мере, так перестало слышаться бормотание мертвецов, подумал с облегчением журналист, не вспомнив, что до особняка недостаточно громкие звуки с той стороны стен вовсе не доходили. Постояв так минуту, наслаждаясь погодой, пока она действительно могла доставить удовольствие, Матье устроил в шатком равновесии кружку с остатками остывшего кофе на перилах крыльца и спустился во двор. Проспер за завтраком сказал, что в его помощи по части исследований они пока не нуждаются, и лучше пока французу заняться укладкой бордюра вдоль дорожки — кирпичи торчали вкривь и вкось, прилаженные некогда наспех. Прежде до них ни у кого не доходили руки, общинники занимались более важными делами, но теперь можно было уделить время и таким, казалось бы, мелочам.

Однако Матье твердо знал, что не его ладони будут пачкаться о землю и царапаться о кирпичи.

Невдалеке, под вишней разбирали огромные коробки с отсыревшими боками Розита и Шона. На секунду Матье остановил шаг, любуясь девушками, и, быть может, простоял бы так дольше, но те его заметили и настороженно замерли. Француз подошел к ним ближе. От коробок пахло мокрой и начинающей подгнивать бумагой и медикаментами, но вишня своим ароматом кое-как перебивала эту вонь.

— Как удачно, что я нашел вас. Шона, видишь бордюр? Его нужно поправить, чтобы не шатался.

Руки Шоны мгновенно вынырнули из коробки, нервно огладили волосы, и когда девушка повернулась к Матье, следившей за ней Розите показалось, что произошло нечто… магическое? Не может лицо женщины вдруг озаряться такой радостью без причин. Если, конечно, она не сумасшедшая. Позже Розита долго размышляла об этом моменте, непонятно отчего запавшем ей в душу… Она любила Абрахама, в этом не было сомнения, любила искренне, она бы пожертвовала ради него своей жизнью, если бы пришлось, но прикажи он ей без всяких на то прав идти чинить бордюр, получил бы в ответ только гримаску, более красноречивую, чем тысяча слов.

А Шона даже и не думала возражать.

— Нет, погоди. — Розита ухватила ее за рукав, готовую уйти, и потянула на себя. — Ты же обещала помочь мне разобрать лекарства. Там в том числе из ваших запасов, с французскими этикетками, я же просто не прочитаю.

— Но… Матье сказал…

— Разве это Матье — Глава общины?

Француз гортанно хохотнул, словно слышал в этих словах двойной смысл. Или предсказание. Розита коротко и жгуче взглянула на него, будто хотела уколоть глазами.

— В начале дня мы распределяем работу по членам общины. Ты работаешь здесь. Ты даже сама предложила это! А теперь хочешь, чтобы я разгребала в одиночку?

Шона стояла вполоборота, глядя на Розиту, но носки ее ботинок были развернуты в сторону Матье, словно француженка только и ждала момента, когда сможет пойти за ним. Мускулистая, почти как Мишонн, сейчас Шона представляла собой жалкое зрелище — ссутуленная, с заискивающе выкаченными глазами… Создавалось впечатление, что Матье имел над нею колдовскую власть, Шона боялась его неудовольствия больше, чем укуса ходячего — как могло показаться со стороны.

— Лекарства нужны в том числе Леонтине. Твоей же подруге. Больной, прикованной к койке на пару недель точно.

Едва договорив, Розита вдруг отшатнулась с таким видом, словно поняла нечто важное. Про Шону, про Леонтину. Про себя.

— Иди. — Внезапно охрипшим голосом сказала она. — Я справлюсь сама.

Шона дернулась и присела на колени рядом с коробкой.

— Я помогу. Я обещала. Бордюр подождет.

— Нет, не подождет.

Розита нагнулась и взяла Шону за плечо.

— Иди. Матье ведь точно не будет этим заниматься, а за бордюр может кто-то запнуться, упасть и прибавить мне работы. С этикетками мне поможет Тара, как освободится.

Розита махнула рукой, и Матье проследил за ее движением. Но его интересовала не та же девушка, что и Эспинозу.

Тоффи и Тара стояли у стеклянной теплицы. Глава держала в руках конец шланга, остальная часть которого огромным черным питоном нанизалась кольцами на сгиб локтя Чамблер.

— Я как себе это представляю — я буду отрезками проволоки привязывать шланг к несущей балке. Или как это называется? Вон к той штуке, короче. А ты будешь разматывать его, приподнимая, чтобы не выходило, что я его, как кишку, откуда-то снизу тащу.

— Звучит несложно.

— Ну да. Сейчас принесу лестницу. Устану ее, конечно, переставлять, но что поделать.

Тоффи развернулась, готовая идти, и чуть было не столкнулась с Дэрилом — если б она не выставила перед собой руки, ударилась бы носом ему в грудь.

— Давай помогу.

Он без труда ее поднял, ухватив под коленки — словно Тоффи и не весила сто двадцать пять фунтов.

— Ох, Боже, — выдохнула она, тихо смеясь. — Tell them how I am Defying gravity!

Дэрил пошел вдоль грядок, Тоффи вытянулась к крыше, прикрепляя шланг кусочками проволоки, а Тара двигалась спиной вперед, опережая их на несколько шагов, разматывая с локтя шланг. Да, так выходило быстрее и удобней — во всяком случае, для девушек. Но и Дэрил не жаловался.

— Как прошла охота?

— Хорошо.

Ее голый пупок под краем полосатого топа находился прямо напротив его носа.

— Мертвяки сильно мешались?

В таком положении Дэрил не мог пожать плечами, пришлось ответить:

— Ни одного не встретили.

Тоффи удовлетворенно кивнула, но ее смутили эти слова. Никого? Однако еще двое суток назад они же как раз видели с вышки добрый десяток ходячих, кружащих всего в нескольких шагах от забора! Неужели это Ариана перебила их всех? Конечно, она была девушкой сильной, и вполне могла сделать нечто подобное, и все же что-то забеспокоило Тоффи. Ее руки на автомате опускались к карману, хватали отрезок проволки, прижимали шланг к стальному креплению над головой, делали петлю из проволки, раз за разом одним и тем же автоматическим движением, но мозг неистово работал, готовый разгадать этот ребус. Тоффи чувствовала, что вот-вот ее настигнет озарение — так бы и случилось, если бы ее не отвлекли.

— Предположительно, вы получаете некий род удовольствия от этой потенциально небезопасной траты физических сил, но я бы предложил все же вернуться к идее о лестнице. Которую можно было бы снабдить колесами и тормозами наподобие тех, что есть на роликовых коньках.

Тоффи опустила голову. Чтобы удержать равновесие, она выгнулась дугой, напрягла поясницу, и теперь, чтобы взглянуть вниз, почти положила подбородок на ключицу.

— Юджин, ты просто сокровище, но совершенно незачем все вокруг модернизировать. Некоторые вещи хороши так, как есть, простыми.

Дэрил двигался так же уверенно, как и прежде, словно ничуть не устал. Главе даже показалось, что она утомилась больше него: одна ее рука оставалась вечно наверху, прижимая шланг над головой Тоффи, и плечо начинало покалывать.

— Я сама — простая вещь, даже, можно сказать, приземленная. Меня в этом мире волнует довольно ограниченный список тем.

— Но это же примитивное решение!

— Юджин. Прекрати пытаться зарабатывать очки. Не мешайся. Что мы потом бы делали с этой чудо-лестницей, нафига она нам?

Они уже почти дошли до конца теплицы, и шланг прекрасно, крепко ложился вдоль стального хребта крыши. Тоффи не удержалась от улыбки. Да, простые вещи и простые радости. И это — хорошо сделанная работа — являлось тем, что доставляло ей настоящее удовольствие.

— Что ж, возражения приняты. Если бы слова Дэвида Герберта Лоуренса о том, что «работа может заполнить всю жизнь мужчины, а женщина не вся отдается работе, самая ее суть, жизненно важная сторона ее существа остается незатронутой» носили характер научного постулата, вы бы в данную минуту опровергли это правило.

Тоффи на мгновение прикрыла глаза, вздыхая. Тара, двигаясь в пяти-шести шагах впереди всей группы, покачала головой, состроив рожицу, как бы говоря: да, вот с этим чудиком я и общаюсь, только представь себе.

— Ну, Лоуренсу пришлось бы смириться с тем, что я женщина нового века, встреть он меня.

— Нулевая вероятность, что подобное произойдет, но афоризм сформулирован вполне в духе данного писателя.

Юджин быстро-быстро кивал, как будто действительно принимал какое-то участие в вешании шланга. Тоффи еще раз вздохнула, но на сей раз — от усталости, и только. Левая рука у нее окончательно затекла. А предстояло еще надеть на самый конец шланга, пока что голо раззявленный, как вход в туннель, крышечку с дырками, чтобы вода не лилась оттуда водопадом. Тоффи намеревалась сделать это в самом начале, как только взяла бы стремянку, однако Дэрил сбил ее с толку своим неожиданным энтузиазмом.

Тоффи и подумать не могла, что это окажется ошибкой — то, что крышка все еще лежала у нее в кармане, а не была уже навинчена на край шланга. Когда они все вчетвером — Дэрил, только слегка вспотевший за все время работы, Тоффи, прижатая коленками к его груди, со сведенными в напряжении спиной и шеей, Тара с поднятым над головой шлангом и воображающий, что чем-то помогает Юджин — оказались в самом конце теплицы, у ее стены, на них сверху внезапно полилась холодная вода. Тара недоуменно пискнула, Тоффи ахнула и чуть было не опустила руки, но тотчас спохватилась:

— Доделываем, доделываем!

Они не могли позволить воде литься прямо сейчас на уже готовые грядки — если почва раскиснет, растения пострадают, а из земли так просто лишнюю влагу не выжмешь. Все это понимали. Тара отпустила шланг, отдав его целиком в руки Тоффи — та уже воздела его над головой, привязывая последним стежком проволоки и зажимая пальцем дыру на отрезе.

— Очень неловко, — бормотала она, отплевываясь и фырча. — Но надо закончить прямо сейчас!

Вода заливала лицо Тоффи, и она зажмурилась — все равно ничего нельзя было рассмотреть. Наощупь она прижала крышку к отверстию шланга и вжала ее изо всех сил. Что ж, по крайней мере, можно было заодно проверить, не сорвет ли ее при большом напоре!

У самого выхода, который казался голой рамкой — такой чистотой сияло стекло по бокам от двери теплицы — стоял, наблюдая, Матье.

Он даже не подумал сдвинуться в сторону, когда к нему подбежали Тара и, вслед за ней, Юджин, основательно вымокшие. Хотя и не так, как Тоффи — ту, и Дэрила под ней, заливало как из Аламере. Чтобы выйти из теплицы, Таре пришлось отпихнуть Матье плечом.

— Мог бы и посторониться. У нас тут небольшая авария.

Тара обернулась и застыла в изумлении, увидев, что с трубой, от которой тянулся шланг, все в порядке — просто кто-то повернул кран. Чамблер чертыхнулась и завинтила его, заодно убедившись, что вентиль настолько тугой, что случайно задев, его нельзя было открыть. Это означало, что некто сделал это намеренно — и не нужно было долго гадать, чтобы понять, кто именно.

— Или помоги красотуле с лекарствами, lesbienne, нечего на меня так смотреть. — Хохотнул Матье, стрельнув на секунду в сторону Тары глазами, и продолжая следить за Тоффи. Но Чамблер осталась стоять возле трубы, слушая и наблюдая, упрямо стиснув зубы — хотя, видит Бог, общество Розиты ей понравилось бы ей больше.

Вода перестала хлестать из дырок в шланге, и Дэрил медленно спустил девушку на землю — Тоффи вытянула по-балетному ноги, ожидая, когда же пальцы, а затем ступни отыщут опору.

Матье не слышал, о чем они начали говорить у противоположной стены теплицы — слишком далеко, да и почти над самым ухом шуршал страницами тетрадки невыносимый lavette, пытаясь их просушить.

— Слушай, ты! — Обернулся к нему француз. — Иди, куда шёл.

— К Розите.

— Я не спрашивал!

Матье чувствовал неукротимое желание обидеть его, довести. Чем-то именно этот придурок его чертовски раздражал. Он, и эта грубиянка, что сейчас торчала у трубы, как в почетном карауле.

Матье позабыл о Кэрол в тот момент, и о Дэриле тоже — хотя на самом деле его могли вывести из себя все окружающие. Чуть мягче он относился к девушкам, которых находил сексуальными, но… только до опредленного предела.

Дэрил и Тоффи шли по теплице рядом. И не торопились.

— Вы там что, конкурс мокрых маек устроили? — Крикнул Кори, толкавший мимо тачку с выкорчеванными сорняками. — Тогда чего ж меня не позвали в судьи?

— Вот вообще не смешно, — отвечала Тоффи, пытаясь выжать топик, задрав его почти до груди и крутя ткань. — Ну ни капельки!

Но сама она улыбалась. Брюки облепили ей ноги, словно вторая кожа… И француз вспомнил, что же в ней его зацепило в первую минуту знакомства. Нет, что-то в ней все-таки было. Эдакое, как сказал бы менее образованный человек. Притягательное.

— Матье!

Она была ему рада, уверенная, как и Тара еще минуту назад, что вся вина за случившееся лежит на злом роке и неисправном кране. Но Чамблер сдвинулась в сторону, и из-за ее ноги показался вентиль. Тоффи не понадобились слова, чтобы догадаться. Ее улыбка мгновенно угасла. Глава нахмурилась, готовая довести раздражение до предела, до ссоры, и тут в ее голое плечо ткнулась пачка мокрой бумаги. Вовремя.

— Отчет за последний период. Нужно будет внести правки, в связи с… э-э, потерей одного образца, но…

Рядом с Тоффи Юджин говорил при Матье смелее, чем без нее, тонко уловив, кто из них двоих сильней и потенциально опасней. И это понял он совсем не тогда, когда Тоффи разъяренно дышала ему в лицо, оскалясь, как пантера.

— Так вот зачем ты подошел.

— …статистика в сложившихся обстоятельствах выходит не так объективна. Но если уж установлен график сдачи материалов, я не вправе его саботировать.

Он продолжал мелко кивать, протягивая Тоффи тетрадь неуверенным движением, словно не мог решить, стоит ему отдавать отчет или нет. Тоффи машинально схватилась за тетрадку, отчего движение вышло более грубым и резким, чем она хотела. Может быть, так случайно просочился, не найдя другого выхода, поднявшийся у нее в груди гнев на француза.

— Спасибо за работу. — Тоффи отметила взглядом всех, кто ей помогал. — Дэрил. Тара. М-м, Юджин. Встретимся за ужином.

И, отвернувшись от них, Глава полностью сосредоточилась на французе, забыв о недавних напарниках.

Она не стала говорить, как зла на Матье. Когда сверху полилась вода, Тоффи напугалась, сердце зашлось в груди — она всегда подбиралась, мобилизуя все силы, как только что-то начинало идти не так. Но ведь Матье не мог об этом знать? А если бы он был в курсе, наверняка не стал бы нарочно провоцировать ее.

— Это ты сделал?

— Хотел посмотреть, достаточно ли ты сахарная, чтобы растаять.

Он подозревал, что его обычная манера себя вести не дает того же результата, что и прежде, но за два года рядом с одними только Бьянкой, Шоной и Леонтиной, несколько подрастерял навык. Матье казалось, что все идет по плану. Он зацепил Тоффи, испытал — и она взорвалась, вспахав свое сердце. Он читал в ее глазах такое смятение, какое ни с чем иным не спутать. Он очаровывал ее, и видел, как она потянулась к нему, там, в кабинете, среагировав даже более пылко, чем он рассчитывал. И вот теперь он снова устроил ей холодный душ — и в буквальном смысле, и в переносном разом, как до того проделывал с каждой из своих девушек. Матье не всматривался в Тоффи слишком пристально, уверенный, что произвел на нее нужный эффект. Так самонадеянный чемпион прыгает, не рассчитывая силы, и падает на мат, сшибив планку и вывихнув ногу.

Впрочем, Матье еще только летел.

В глазах Тоффи он видел страсть — и она там была — вот только предназначалась не ему.

— Вам следовало помыться. Уж этому деревенщине точно. Этот connard вообще знает, что в особняке есть душ? — Матье хмыкнул. — Да и тебе не мешало немного отскоблиться от грязи. У тебя она, правда, внутри.

Тоффи с ухмылкой покачала головой. Она не понимала, какой ответ верный — игривый или грубый, хотя и подозревала, что точно не тот, который ей понравился больше.

— Это сделал ты. Я знаю точно. Что на этот раз тебе не понравилось?

— А сама не понимаешь? Как ты бесстыдно прижималась к этому уроду! Вот и пришлось вас окатить, как мартовских кота и кошку, чтобы брызнули в разные стороны.

— Мы работали, Матье. Ничего больше. Работали.

Тоффи почувствовала, что начинает закипать. Эта ревность казалась ей неуместной.

— И, конечно, ты сама вешала шланг, больше никого не нашлось для этого. Серьезно?

— Почему нет? Это было просто, а с помощью Дэрила и Тары еще проще. — Тоффи пожала плечами. — Не люблю усложнять.

— Королева снизошла до того, чтобы рыться в грязи? Самой от себя не противно?

— Работа руками — это просто. Требует напряжения сил, но это не значит, что она сложна. — Ее не волновало, намекал ли Матье на нечто оскорбительно или действительно говорил только о том, что она собственноручно вешала шланг. Ее ответ одинаково подходил для обоих толкований. — Секс — это просто, любовь — это просто. Жизнь проста. Неприятна временами, нечестна к нам, но проста. Важно это понимать.

Матье покачал головой. Этого-то он уразуметь и не мог.

— Слушай, солнышко, я готова тебя простить, если ты скажешь, что сделал это, чтобы попялиться на меня в мокрой футболке. — Тоффи взмахнула рукой с зажатой меж пальцами мокрой тетрадью, и во все стороны полетели брызги.

Матье вдруг ощутил, что его начинает от нее выворачивать. И Бьянку, и Шону, и Леонтину он подкалывал, по большей части, удовлетворенный всем в них, его шутки были обидными, иногда даже очень… Но он не видел в них поистине отвратительных недостатков.

Он выбирал себе по-настоящему хороших девушек.

Тоффи же… ее распущенность начинала надоедать Матье. Вот чем стоило ему заняться в первую очередь. Выкорчевать в ней это.

— Я сделал это, чтобы наказать тебя за вчерашнее. Ты была такой дерзкой. Это мне стоило бы заговорить о прощении.

Тоффи засмеялась, так что даже согнулась пополам, но, стоило ей едва поднять голову и взглянуть на Матье, как она поняла — с ноткой тревоги — что он не шутил. Он действительно полагал ее действия сутки назад оскорбительными для себя, больше того, он решил, что вправе выносить ей приговор. Тоффи невольно вспомнила, как орала на Рика в тот же день, как была готова расцарапать лицо Юджину. Вот кому было б логичней оскорбляться!

— Мне нужно переодеться. Начинаю мерзнуть что-то.

По ее спине и впрямь побежали мурашки.

Тоффи выжала резинку, как могла, и надела ее на руку, на манер браслета — пусть сохнет. Обернулась на теплицу. Все получилось. Все вышло, как она запланировала и как она сделала.

Может быть, мне так нравится заниматься бытовыми делами, подумала Тоффи, что они имеют конец? Ты продумываешь план, выполняешь его, и дело оказывается сделано. В новом мире ей этого не хватало. Зомби были нескончаемы. На место одного убитого тотчас приходил следующий.

Может быть, и желание влюбиться в последние дни тревожило ее по этой причине. У этого намерения мог быть конец — постель или отказ. Это было дело, которое можно было выполнить, получить результат.

— Если я тебе не нужен, так и скажи. — Матье ухватил Тоффи за локоть, не давая уйти. — Если так, просто выстави меня за ворота, и покончим с этим. Выгони же меня.

— Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что я этого не сделаю, — ответила она, поднимая на него глаза.

Он улыбнулся. Ее слова прозвучали для него как «да, ты мне нужен».


	16. Глава 14. I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him!

Я влюблен в ураган… Но я влюблен!

_ Фрэнсис Скотт Фицджеральд, «Дневник» _

— Эй, парень.

Шурша травой, из сарая прямиком, словно дорожки и не существовало, шла к Матье Мишонн.

— Эй, слушай.

Она попыталась ухватить француза за рукав, но тот отдернул руку. Еще в первый день, издалека придирчиво осмотрев Мишонн, Матье решил, что в чем-то ее фигура весьма привлекательна, но в целом девушка слишком явно «мужеподобна», а с теми, кого он не собирался укладывать в постель, Матье не видел смысла праздно разговаривать. Он отвернулся так, словно рядом с ним никого не было, и тогда Мишонн пришлось стиснуть его плечо до боли — настолько, чтобы у журналиста уже не осталось возможности ее игнорировать.

— Я к тебе обращаюсь. В общем, мне плевать, клеишь ты эту Главу или нет, хоть дни напролет друг друга облизывайте, но прекрати ее доставать.

Мишонн встряхнула Матье, и он подавил желание отпихнуть ее. Ему пришлось бы применить всю свою силу, чтобы расцепить крепкую руку на своем плече… но в таком случае их противостояние рисковало перейти в ссору, а то и драку. То, что Тоффи сама потащит его в карцер, француз не верил, однако совсем рядом стоял готовый действовать дюжий Бруно, и из подвала невовремя высунулся Проспер. Вдвоем они вполне могли по приказу Главы запихать Матье в комнату наказаний.

— Не доводи ее. Мы тут неплохо без вас жили две недели и хотим прожить еще две так же спокойно. Пока наша группа не уйдет — будь так добр, не баламуть воду.

— Не знаю, что ты там навоображала себе, pétasse, но у нас с Тоффи полное взаимопонимание. Разве не заметно, как между нами искрится страсть?

— Что у тебя в голове, жеваная бумага, что ли? Ты правда думаешь, что вот эта жеманная, поющая и крутящая попой в шортах дюймовочка — с бухты-барахты стала главой целой общины? До нашего прихода их тут было двадцать пять человек!

— Вот именно. Я не думаю, что эта крошка действительно понимает, как заправлять столькими людьми.

Говоря в запале, Мишонн невольно ослабила хватку, и Матье не преминул этим воспользоваться — ускользнул из-под ее ладони, как рыба из незатянутой сети, и направился прочь. Мишонн осталось только развести руками.

— Он ничего не понял. Слепому коню что кивай, что подмигивай.

Мишонн не нравилась Тоффи. Даже несмотря на то, что ей хотелось, наконец, осесть в спокойном месте — если б не Глава, община бы оказалась вполне для того хороша. Но Тоффи… Мишонн казалось, что она единственная видит, как бурлит в той демоническая сущность под глазурью из манерных жестов Минни-Маус и бесконечного мурлыканья бродвейских цитат.

Вся община стояла на пороховой бочке, имя которой было Глава.

Матье удалялся, не оборачиваясь, не видя, что Тоффи тоже схватили, как его секунду назад. Она поднималась по ступеням крыльца, Рик — спускался. Руки у него были еще влажные, едва вымытые, и на подвернутых рукавах остались темные пятнышки крови.

Тоффи отметила каждое взглядом, разве что не сосчитала.

— Хорошая охота?

— Да. — Рик моргнул, словно позабыл, что едва ли полчаса назад завалил оленя в лесу. — Да, добрый будущий ужин. Но я хотел поговорить не об этом.

Он склонился ниже.

— Я видел все, что этот француз сделал. Это дурно, не смешно… и вообще, это плохой знак.

Они стояли на одной и той же ступени, и Тоффи приходилось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть Рику в лицо.

— Это закончится тем, что он ударит тебя.

Тоффи издала странный смешок, надрывный и ироничный одновременно.

— Ты его переоцениваешь.

— Уж лучше так, чем наоборот. Я понимаю, что это может показаться привлекательным, мужчина, которого хочется любить и ненавидеть одновременно…

У нее и без того было, кого любить и ненавидеть разом — собственного зверя. Это его Тоффи увлеченно держала под спудом, натягивая поводок, проверяя: вырвется или нет? Пока он держался. Пока она была в завязке. Однако она знала, что рано или поздно, из-за Матье или нет, ее внутренняя клетка рухнет. Оставался интригующий, тревожный вопрос, успеет ли это случиться до того, как группа Рика уйдет? Опозорит ли Тоффи себя перед ними или нет?

— Матье не стоит бояться. Он не такой, как я. И ты. Не переживай на пустом месте. — Она положила ладонь Рику на плечо и провела ею вниз, до локтя, и он проследил за ее рукой взглядом. — Даже не знаю, почему он вообще вздумал за мной ухлестывать.

Она вспомнила Порцию: три ларца… Проклятие: кто трижды взглянет в лицо ее истинной сущности и не испугается… Гнев, похоть, чревоугодие — она сама знала, что вся ее взрослая жизнь была только разными оттенками этих грехов, которые она самозабвенно пробовала.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

На самом деле, не понимал он сейчас. Но если Тоффи научит его понимать, она тем самым испортит его. Осквернит.

В этом мире, скорее всего, ему и без того недолго осталось ходить хоть немного невинным — и тешить себя надеждой, что есть еще какой-то путь назад, но… Господи Боже, пусть не я стану триггером, подумала Глава, ныряя в темноту особняка, кто угодно и что угодно, но только не я.

Тоффи еще думала о том же, о чем и возле теплицы, стоя в своей спальне.

Она рылась в шкафу, перебирая свой небогатый гардероб, в надежде найти что-то ровно по погоде, и нечаянно поймала себя на мысли, что думает, насколько хорошо на ней будет смотреться та или иная футболка, при учете, что большинство ей не по размеру… Так она посдвигала в сторону почти все вешалки, и вдруг застыла, не в силах протянуть руку дальше.

Оно, то самое.

Ее единственное платье.

В голове пронеслись эхом слова Матье о том, что ей стоит носить юбку, чтобы казаться стройнее. Вряд ли он имел в виду нечто подобное.

Тряхнув головой и проморгавшись, Тоффи нашла в себе силы вытащить вешалку на свет. Платье было так же черно, как в тот день, когда она впервые его надела, но за годы ткань истончилась и вместо резких заломов на сгибах научилась мягко струиться. Тоффи таскала этот наряд с собой с первого дня… нет, не «ночи, когда погасли огни», у ее истории была другая дата отсчета — и вот с тех пор, не надев ни разу, она все же не нашла до сих пор сил расстаться с платьем. Собирая сумку, когда они с Проспером уже поняли, что в мире происходит неладное, Тоффи даже не задумалась, зачем берет с собой эту неудобную и некрасивую одежду, которая напоминает ей о худшем периоде ее жизни.

Она спала, свернув платье и подложив его под голову. Она накрывалась им, как одеялом. Но не надевала больше двенадцати лет.

Теперь же Тоффи едва не села на кровать, позабыв, что на ней все еще оставались мокрые брюки. Воспоминания, как калейдоскоп, мельтешили у нее в голове.

Благоразумие и благопристойность, говорила ей матушка.

А она — разве не решила еще десять лет назад выкинуть все прошлое на помойку? «Оно больше не управляет мной!» Ложь, конечно, и все же — только наполовину. Она жила не по тем правилам, но вопреки им, сопротивлялась, как течению, которое, только дай слабину, унесет прочь и утопит — что, кроме нее, видел один только Проспер.

Она сбежала — не от этого ли? Она мечтала жить без того и другого, и готова была рискнуть, только ради ощущения неистовой скачки или свободного полета — это уж как посмотреть. Так неужели теперь, когда старый мир пал, когда кроме нее и Проспера не осталось никого, кто бы помнил об уставе общины… О, не этой, старой — той, где они росли, для чужаков представляясь просто ортодоксальным поселением амишей…

Неужели теперь Тоффи будет все так же оборачиваться на то, что более не важно?

Руки Тоффи невольно сжали ткань, так, что ногти даже через толщу подола больно впились в ладонь. Может быть, настала пора порвать с былым окончательно, с его последними крохами…

— Слишком поздно, чтобы снова заснуть, Пришло время довериться инстинктам, Закрыть глаза и прыгнуть! *

Не только мощный поток старой привычки кружил ее по жизни, в этот беспокойный океан вливался и гольфстрим полуосознанных, пугающих желаний.

Пока, сопротивляясь, Тоффи только тратила время и силы. Может быть, давно нужно было отпустить себя, последовать за своими инстинктами, настытиться — и, наконец, успокоиться?

Она осторожно сложила платье и сунула его меж корсетов, которые собралась отнести к Леонтине в лазарет.

Тоффи не переоделась, и пока дошла до лазарета, холод мокрой одежды остудил и ее внутренний огонь. Объясняя Леонтине, что нужно сделать с корсетами, Глава уже сомневалась, стоит ли говорить ей про платье. Но француженка сама начала расспрашивать ее на эту тему.

— А с этим что? — Леонтина наметанным глазом выудила из стопки старых тряпок черное платье, потянула двумя пальцами на себя, не скрывая брезгливого презрения в лице и голосе. — Фу, какой ужас. Это что, для горничной предназначалось? Или монашки?

Тоффи поборола желание вырвать у француженки из рук свое несчастное напоминание о прошлом.

— Это моё. Просто сделай разрез на бедре. А то узко стало, шагать не могу.

Тоффи отошла к окну, чтобы скрыть краску стыда на щеках, бесцельно обвела глазами двор.

— И все? Ты будешь это носить? Вот… такое вот? — Леонтина выплевывала слова так, точно Тоффи собиралась надеть мусорный мешок с дыркой для головы. Как бы горько ни было француженке осознавать, что она вынуждена помочь своей сопернице, отвращение к уродливому куску ткани рвалось из нее, словно перекипевшее молоко из кастрюли. — Производить на кого-то впечатление в таком туалете — напрасный труд.

Тоффи закусила губу. Она смотрела во двор, будто наблюдала из ложи театральное представление.

Облепленная мокрыми волосами, озябшая, она не могла не вспоминать последнюю сцену «Милой Чарити», где возлюбленный отверг героиню, толкнув ее в пруд, не в силах смириться, что у нее до него было слишком много мужчин. Тоффи прокручивала этот эпизод у себя в голове, и вскоре голос Ширли Маклейн** в ее сознании слился с ее собственным.

— Он идеален.

Тоффи показалось, что это вопрос.

— Нет. Совсем нет. Но это не отменяет того, что я хочу его. Я девочка простая, вижу что-то клевое и бам! — Она сжала кулак и рывком расправила пальцы. — Тотчас хочу это трахнуть.

Это всего лишь на две недели, не больше. Это ничему не повредит, убеждала она себя. Ты не влюблена в него, и уж точно ты его не сможешь полюбить. Он просто…

Через окно она видела, как он пересекает двор, и в ее груди стало тепло, как от глотка вина, и так же точно зашумело в голове.

— О Боже, я не готова.

Глава прошептала это, не думая, что Леонтина услышит. Но до той донеслось каждое слово, четко и ясно. И француженку поразило то отчаяние страсти, которое она прочла как подтекст. Она узнала в этом вздохе смятения… себя. Себя, когда она только-только познакомилась с Матье.

Тоффи даже не подозревала, а Леонтина — тем более, насколько близки их понятия об идеальных отношениях. Но — только в качестве сухого описания, которое всплывает в голове, когда на вечеринке или банкете игривый мужчина вдруг заводит об этом речь.

— Любовь не выбирают. Она… просто случается, и все.

— Ты права. Прямо как нашествие ходячих.

Нет, Глава не влюбилась в него, она вообще не была уверена, что любовь — та, которую ей показывали ее обожаемые мюзиклы — существовала на свете. Но она его хотела, и, как бы это ни было нелогично, как был глупо, что она прекрасно сознавала, это ни было, отрицать эту тягу она не могла. И предпочла ей поддаться.

— Модет быть, это приведет к ужасным последствиям. Может, нет. Может, это будут ужасные последствия — в моем лице — для того, кому не повезло мне понравиться. А может быть, не произойдет ничего дурного. I’ll be so happy, I could melt! Я буду настолько счастлива, что могла бы растаять! Мы не знаем. И, наверное, я устала… настолько, что готова рискнуть.

А был ли смысл сопротивляться? В этом мире уже ничего не оставалось прежнего, и казалось закономерным, что и новая влюбленность Тоффи не имела бы ничего общего с тем, что случалось с ней доселе. Она слышала обрывок фразы Леонтины: после него уже ни один мужчина не…

О, конечно, после, если оно только настанет для нее, уже никто не покажется ей таким же щемяще-волнующим, уж это Тоффи могла предсказать заранее.

Губы, розовые, как поверхность витой ракушки, за ними — зубы жемчужные, безупречные даже в этом аду, даже когда под ногтями у него оставалась въевшаяся чернота. Вот какие губы должны были скользить по ее коже, и, на миг представив это в красках, Тоффи сладко вздрогнула.

— Лучше любить и потерять, чем не любить вообще. — Изрекла Леонтина, скрывая боль. Она, словно русалочка, помогала своему возлюбленному жениться на принцессе, хотя каждый шаг причинял ей боль. Хотя она отдала все, только бы быть с ним рядом.

Но Тоффи не догадывалась ни о чем.

— Боже, как там говорится? Каждый мужчина мечтает быть у девушки если не первым, то хотя бы последним. В нашем новом мире шансы стать для кого-то последней резко возрастают, тебе не кажется?

А он? Что ж, немного ласки ему не повредит.

— Слова, слова, — прошептала Тоффи, стоя так близко к стеклу, что ее дыхание туманило его поверхность, губы почти касались… — и действия.

Ее мысли текли и путались, как прозопоэзия Уильяма Берроуза. Она потянула край топика вниз — не для того, чтобы кто-то посмотрел на ее вырез, для самой себя, чтобы ткань прошлась по груди и немного уняла охватившую ее дрожь.

— Это будет ошибкой, наверное, но… Не уверена, что любовь, такая, как ее принято изображать, существует где-то вне кино, книг и мюзиклов… Но я хочу его, разве это уже не аргумент… для всего?

И это осознание вдруг показалось ей достаточным обстоятельством, чтобы отпустить себя. Влюбленность расправилась в ней, как тугая пружина, резко, оглушающе.

— О, впору напевать «I Won’t Say I’m in Love» из «Геркулеса».

Ее хлестнула по глазам фантазия, горькая и разом сладкая, как она вытянется, утомленная любовью, вдоль его тела, ощущая бедром его разгоряченную кожу.

Но…

— То есть, ты все же намерена соблазнять в этом рубище?

— Боюсь, тому, кто меня интересует, все равно плевать на юбки и всякое такое. — Тоффи расстроенно покачала головой. — Но и просто подойти и увести его в свою комнату я тоже не могу. Пока не пойму, что он тоже заинтересован.

Леонтина точно знала, что Матье открыл охоту на Тоффи, но также она прекрасно понимала, что он ждет от нее… от них обеих этого — платья. У него всегда было особенное отношение к девушкам, которые готовы отказаться от брюк. И к девушкам, которые делают то, что он от них хочет.

— Если разрешишь сказать свое мнение… Нет мужчин, которым плевать на юбки, Глава. Пока — нет. Может, лет через пятьдесят, когда все совсем одичают, тогда — да. Все станут такими. Но пока что мужчины остаются мужчинами.

— Ты так думаешь? — Тоффи с сожалением отвернулась от окна и стерла с лица улыбку.

— Да. — Леонтина дернулась, ощутив желание подтянуть колени к груди и уткнуться в них лбом, но рана на ноге не дала ей этого сделать. Леонтина тихо пискнула от боли, прошившей ее ступни до бедра.

Я рою себе яму, подумала она, помогая этой женщине, я делаю то же, чем когда-то занималась для меня Бьянка. Помогаю ей стать для него лучшей возлюбленной, чем была я сама.

Леонтина не сразу расслышала, что Тоффи зовет ее по имени. Глава стояла возле ее постели и рассматривала Леонтину, склонив голову набок.

— Слушай… Ты ведь любишь Матье, верно?

— Да…

— Каков был момент, когда ты поняла, что потеряла голову? Когда ты поняла, что — все, ты пропала, ты хочешь быть с ним во что бы то ни стало?

— Я… долгая история. Но я всегда ощущала его как нечто сладкое, запретное… чужое. Как комок сахарной ваты, которого ты касаешься губами, но даже не успеваешь поцеловать, не то что — лизнуть, и вот уже кто-то другая тянет его на себя.

Тоффи осторожно опустилась на кровать, стараясь не сесть на ногу Леонтины.

— А я… Знаешь, это ведь похоже на падение с большой высоты, верно? Перехватывает дыхание, ты летишь, потом — бам! — удар. И ты лежишь. И спрашиваешь себя, все ли в порядке. Потом понимаешь, что нет. Не в порядке. И тогда начинаешь кричать.

— Кричать?

— Да. «Мне больно!», например. Ну или «скорее принесите туфли от Джимми Чу, я должна произвести впечатление!» — Тоффи улыбнулась. — Сделай декольте треугольником, как в восьмидесятые носили. Или нет, лучше бретели. И обязательно, обязательно разрез, чтобы я могла танцевать, как Хелен в «Правдивой лжи».

Да она уже нешуточно влюблена, подумала Леонтина, вспоминая своё поведение после первой же встречи с Матье. Будь у Тоффи хвост, она бы им виляла, решила француженка.

Она едва поняла, о каком падении во влюбленность говорила Тоффи, но вот то, что она сама валится в разверстую могилу, Леонтина ощущала со всем ужасом худшего кошмара. Да, она рыла себе могилу. Кому, как не ей знать, что именно такой фасон платьев, что заказала ей Глава, нравился Матье больше других?

— Хотела бы я, чтобы кто-то меня тоже так любил.

— Если хочешь, я буду любить тебя так, — Тоффи смутилась. — Ой, не в этом смысле, конечно! Я предлагаю дружбу. Но для меня лично дружба всегда была тем же самым, что любовь, только без секса.

Леонтина покачала головой. Нет, это было не то, чего ей хотелось. Как Тоффи не верила в любовь «книжную», полагая возможной только тот способ, который только что описала, так и Леонтина представляла себе женскую дружбу выдумкой романистов, более пошлой и неправдоподобной, чем «долго и счастливо».

— Уверена, у нас найдутся общие темы, чтобы хотя бы поболтать. Тебе нравятся мюзиклы? Я просто без ума от них!

Леонтина вяло кивнула.

— Мне нравится «Собор Парижской Богоматери».

— Здорово! Слушай, сегодня у нас будет праздничный ужин в честь возвращения Арианы — как насчет того, чтобы подняться и поесть со всеми? Можем спеть. Я иногда пою.

Тоффи взяла руки Леонтины в свои.

— У меня есть свисток, так что можем даже разыграть ночной показ Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора.

— Нет, спасибо. Как-то не хочется.

Леонтине отчаянно захотелось разорвать прикосновение, и, на ее счастье, тут дверь открылась, и в зазор втиснула голову Тара.

— А что, Розита не здесь? — Расстроенно произнесла она.

Тоффи предложила пойти поискать Эспинозу вместе, и Леонтина вздохнула с облегчением. Она чувствовала себя на эшафоте — но, по крайней мере, никто не видел, как она плакала.

____________

* Too late to go back to sleep

It’s time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap!

_ Из песни Defying gravity из мюзикла «Wicked» _

** Исполнительница главной роли в киноверсии мюзикла.


	17. Глава 15. Если бы мы были в фильме Джона Хьюза

Sometimes when I look at you,

I don’t know why you’d wait.

School girl in a little world

Who learns everything late.

I’ve always had all the answers

Now I don’t have a clue

Some nights when the clouds are thick,

And the wind starts to blow.

I stare out my window

Wondering where I will go.

I turn the light out

Under the covers all I think of is you.

Just you.

_ Vienna Teng — Say the Word _

Хоть Ариана и сказала, что не хочет никакого праздника — однако же, она вышла из комнаты именно к ужину. На ней была уже другая толстовка, без дыр, и брюки не те же, в которых она добралась до общины. Волосы, отмытые от грязи, укрывали ее золотистой шалью до лопаток, рассыпавшись по плечам, как на картинах прерафаэлитов. Ариана была бледна, молчалива и прекрасна — и села ровно напротив Розиты, зажатой с обеих сторон, Абрахамом справа и Тарой слева. Дальше, не на своем месте, вытеснив Бьянку, готовилась отужинать Эдита. Они с Тарой постоянно перемигивались и хихикали, словно у них был еще какой-то секрет, помимо их общего с другими девушками пари на Тоффи и ее рыцаря в сияющих доспехах.

Розита смотрела в несчастное лицо Арианы с глубоко запавшими глазами и думала, что понимает ее чувства. Еще с утра мысль о празднике привела бы ее в восторг, но к вечеру настроение почему-то испортилось. И еще… Розиту вдруг кольнуло некое неясное подозрение, она прищурилась, всматриваясь в Ариану. Дрожащие губы, сонливо смыкающиеся глаза…

— Можем начать! — Воскликнул Проспер, и все вскинули головы от пустых еще тарелок.

На кухне забренчали дежурные. Но внимание всех присутствующих было приковано к верху лестницы с третьего этажа — там, путаясь чернотой платья во тьме, появилась Тоффи. Едва поняв, что на нее смотрят почти все, она поскорей приняла самую изящную и театральную позу из известных ей. О, как она трепетала, чувствуя себя — наконец-то! — героиней мюзикла. Или почти.

— Охренеть. Блин. Она выглядит, как Мэри Поппинс из порно-пародии. — Пораженно выдохнул Абрахам. Розита в ту же секунду двинула его под ребра локтем, и он закашлялся.

— Это был комплимент?

— Платье, как у Мадам Икс, — растерянно краем рта улыбнулась Тара.

— По-моему, очень пошло и безвкусно. — Фыркнула Розита, и Чамблер положила руку ей на запястье.

— Да ладно тебе. Классный наряд. Тебе бы тоже такое подошло, уверена.

Розита раздраженно отвернулась. Она чувствовала, что злится, но сама не могла понять, на что или на кого. С Тоффи она давно нашла общий язык, и даже в эту минуту с надеждой думала, что ее ставка на Главу оправдается. В конце концов, конфеты в новом мировом устройстве оказались штукой весьма ценной.

— Если это ее представление о том, как можно мне угодить… То я доволен только наполовину. — Вполголоса произнес Матье, так, чтобы только соседи его слышали. — Нужно сказать ей, чтобы нашла каблуки и сняла кобуру с бедра.

Юджин — он сидел по правую руку от писателя — недоуменно покосился на соседа.

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах это решение, если оно будет принято, значительно повысит ее уязвимость. Сегодня вечером отменены дежурства по периметру, так что община в данный момент более уязвима, чем обычно.

Матье лениво облокотился на стол в издевательском жесте участия.

— Послушай, пухлик, ты, наверное, знаешь о таком упражнении, когда вы с друзьями встаете в цепочку и тренируете доверие друг к другу? Один падает назад, не оглядываясь, а второй его ловит. А, ты наверняка не пробовал, тебя уж точно никто не удержит. Никакая сила доверия…

Он не договорил, заметив, что Тоффи заняла свое место во главе стола, и только торопливо буркнул:

— Ей надо отдаться мне полностью. Иначе все пойдет наперекосяк.

Тоффи огладила платье — на поясе, на бедрах, словно не была уверена, действительно ли хорошо она выглядит.

— Прошу прощения, ведьминской шляпы не нашла ни у себя в шкафу, ни на складе. — Она улыбнулась Матье.

Дежурные внесли блюда с едой и напитки. Все, включая Главу, сели на свои места, готовые приступить к праздничной трапезе.

— Прекрасная провокация, chaton. Ты меня почти зацепила.

— Провокация? — Тоффи скрыла улыбку, подняв к губам бокал. — Тебя?

Прежде, чем она отпила, на другом конце стола Лестер разразился тостом в честь благополучно добравшейся домой Арианы. Когда он договорил, общинники захлопали, однако сама Ариана не выглядела счастливой от такого внимания. Она укрылась за кудрями, словно маленькая девочка, прячущаяся под одеялом от монстра-из-под-кровати. В другом случае ее поведение взволновало бы хоть кого-нибудь, но, настрадавшиеся за лето, да что там — за два года! — люди беззаботно погрузились в атмосферу уюта, насколько она была возможна в полупустом, гулком, темном зале. Люстра тускло освещала стол, приборы скрипели о фарфор. К счастью, спасали разговоры. Даже обычно мрачная Саша пару раз слабо улыбнулась в ответ на чью-то шутку.

Тоффи почувствовала себя польщенной хозяйкой, которой удалось празднество.

— Матье, почему ты не ешь?

По ее мнению, он должен был с благодарностью принимать то, что получал, по сути, бесплатно. То, что бордюром занималась Шона, Глава прекрасно видела из окна лазарета.

— Я не притронусь к еде, пока ты не снимешь кобуру.

Тоффи равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Как хочешь. Ты и без того питаешься авансом — и за счет того, что Леонтина, даже на больничной койке, работает больше, чем я требую.

Если бы Тоффи смотрела на Матье, она бы заметила, как он вздрогнул от злости.

— Я не буду ни есть, ни пить, пока ты не уберешь пистолет. — Француз встал, скрипнув стулом по полу. — Это оскорбление. Ты обижаешь меня своим недоверием.

Не одному человеку за столом вспомнился пьяный отец, брат или друг, который вдруг вскакивал посреди застолья и принимался методично или хаотично портить все! Выставлять перед другими родственниками или всем рестораном вас дураками… И стыд, который зарождался в душе в подобные моменты, диктовал только одно решение: схватить, как можно незаметнее, буяна за рубашку или полу пиджака, шипеть «сядь!» и тянуть его изо всех сил вниз, назад на стул.

Но Тоффи впервые испытала эту удушающую волну неловкости в подобной ситуации, и она почти оглушила ее. Она не знала, как стоит лучше себя повести.

— Или что — ты боишься? Стоишь из себя королеву, а на деле — всего лишь напуганная мышка? Ты же в окружении таких сильных мужчин, и ты не уверена, что они смогут тебя защитить?

На задворках сознания Тоффи понимала, что Матье пытается ею сманипулировать. Но вечер был так хорош! Не хотелось портить атмосферу. И потом — а правда? Что могло случиться? Они за толстыми стенами, за забором, и все опасности остались далеко-далеко.

Ариана неловко кашлянула на другом конце стола. Но когда Тоффи перевела на нее взгляд, та выставила руки в примирительном жесте.

— Я просто немного простудилась. После ужина зайду в лазарет.

Может быть, так все и было, но все же кашель прозвучал как намек. Тоффи поджала губы и опустила руки под стол. Пару секунд повозилась и достала кобуру.

— Доволен?

Она шлепнула кобурой прямо перед Матье, едва не кинув пистолет ему в тарелку. Но француз только лучезарно улыбался.

— Почти доволен. Был бы больше, если б ты распустила волосы.

— Они будут лезть мне в рот.

— И нашла каблуки.

— Ариана? — В голосе Главы сарказма было столько, что его хотелось ложкой зачерпнуть. — Ты мне, случайно, не привезла туфель на шпильках?

Только договорив до конца, Тоффи поняла, какую бестактность сморозила, и вздохнула, досадуя разом и на себя, и на Матье. Невольно ее мысли метнулись к пропавшим в Вудбери. Ариана вернулась, да… Но теперь не оставалось сомнений, что другие мертвы.

— Как видишь, я ради тебя тоже расстарался. — Сев, наконец, Матье провел рукой по груди. На нем была белая в светло-серую полоску рубашка, одна из лучших, что в общине нашлась его размера.

Тоффи не стала спрашивать, кто погладил ее ему — Шона или Бьянка. Но, в конце концов, она сама обращалась за помощью к Леонтине. На мгновение ей захотелось устыдиться, некое смущение даже тронуло ее сердце, готовое набросать ворох доводов: ты выставляешься, ты гордячка, ты негодная, негодная девчонка, будь скромнее. Рядом с тобой сидит мужчина, которого любила вся его страна! А ты? Что ты сделала за свою жизнь? Сменила работу в «Бургер кинг» на «КФС»?

Тоффи пришлось двинуть лопатками, чтобы стряхнуть с себя эту паутину самоуничижения. Пусть все, что говорил ее внутренний голос, было правдой, это не означало, что она что-то должна Матье.

— Распусти волосы. Сделай хотя бы это, чтобы я понял, что ты мной дорожишь.

Он бы потребовал от нее и предъявить запястья — вроде бы, порой Тоффи носила там маленькие кинжальчики в крохотных ножнах. Но какое-то внутреннее чутье сказало: хватит.

Матье прочел это в глазах Тоффи. Так ребенок, капризничая, вдруг понимает, что мать уже не умилена, а он рискует вот-вот остаться без десерта или сказки на ночь. Тоффи и вообразить не могла, как выразительно в ту минуту было ее лицо. Иногда она задавалась вопросом, не превратилась ли она давным-давно уже в мертвячку, потому что-то, что порой поднималось в ней, жгло сердце и горло, невольно представлялось Тоффи такой же черной едкой жижей, как та, что брызгала из черепов ходячих, когда их голова разлеталась на куски от удара.

— О, Матье, прошу, не делай этого со мной.

— А твои глаза говорят: делай.

Она закусила губу, вздыхая.

— Да. — Она знала, что в глубине души действительно этого хочет. — Да.

Вот только они говорили о совершенно разных вещах.

Тоффи сдвинула кобуру по столу, справа налево, чтобы Проспер забрал ее. Брат спрятал пистолет у себя на коленях. Матье скривился: вот же стерва, намеренно показала, кому больше доверяет из присутствующих.

— «Лошадей приручать очень опасно, так что уж говорить о женщинах», — пробормотал Юджин, глядя себе в тарелку. Он вовремя вклинился со своей репликой, сбив напряжение.

— И это снова — Дэ-Гэ Лоуренс. — Тоффи улыбнулась, спеша скрыть лукавый изгиб губ за стаканом. — И снова он прав.

— Лоуренс? — Матье откинулся на спинку стула. — Жалкий порнограф, недостойный именоваться классиком. Надеюсь, ты не потратила на него время.

— А почему нет? Мне понравилось. Прекрасные книги о раздражающих мужчинах.

Тоффи засмеялась и вдруг осеклась, прочтя на лице Матье такое сильное неудовольствие, что оно грозило перейти в гнев. Она впервые видела его таким красным, точно бы его душило нечто — и Шона с Бьянкой тоже, хотя те не раз становились свидетельницами ярости журналиста. Но та злость отличалась от этой как землетрясение от урагана.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы я не знала, кто такой Лоуренс, догадалась Тоффи. Какая ирония — ее образование оставляло желать лучшего, она справедливо полагала себя глупышкой, но надо же было такому случиться, что за столом они заговорили именно о том писателе, чьи книги Тоффи перечитывала не меньше трех раз. Каждую.

В отличие от произведений Матье.

— «Это рок. И она обреченная женщина. Если бы можно было, я бы пристрелил ее в тот раз, как фазана: это бешеная собака в образе женщины. Если бы можно было пристрелить ее и покончить разом с этой мукой! Подобные действия должны разрешаться законом. Когда женщина не знает удержу своим прихотям, она способна на все. Она становится опасна. И тогда выбора нет: кто-то должен пристрелить ее.» А ты думала, я стану судить о том, чего не читал?

— Прекрасная цитата, — тяжело дыша, ответила Тоффи. Глаза ее напряженно распахнулись. — Я не согласна, но цитата прекрасна.

Изменилось бы что-нибудь, если б она не читала Лоуренса? Быть может, и нет — Тоффи легко признавалась, что чего-то не знает, и бравировала своей неотесанностью с искренним наслаждением. Она могла принять в себе почти все, и даже два из трех своих смертных грехов.

— Не будь этих, кхм, цитаток, ничего бы в мире не переменилось. Без этой грязи мир вполне смог бы просуществовать хоть до этого самого дня.

— Лоуренс был тем, кто придал слову секс его современное значение — половые отношения. — Снова встрял в разговор Юджин, ходячая энциклопедия. — До него слово секс означало только пол.*

— Вот видишь, его заслуги неоспоримы. — Тоффи с радостью ухватилась за это знание.

Она раскраснелась и никак не могла успокоить дыхание — то ли вакханка, то ли сама Конни Чаттерлей, спрыгнувшая со страниц. Матье собирался осадить ее, но не успел вставить и слова.

— «Как лгут поэты, и не только они! Читая их, можно подумать, что человеку нужны одни сантименты. А ведь главная-то потребность — пронзительный, внушающий ужас эрос.»

— Ты омерзительна. В этом нет ничего красивого, успокойся. Это грязь и только грязь.

Тоффи откинула волны волос за спину — резинку она оставила на запястье, как браслет, повела плечами.

— А что такого? Почему Свобода, ведущая народ Делакруа — искусство, а моя грудь — нет? Чем я — не живая Свобода? Здесь, в общине?

— О, конечно. — Только глухой не расслышал бы в словах Матье издевки. — La Libordel**. Искусство… То, к чему ты не имеешь никакого отношения. Мюзиклы, порнографические книжки — это худшее, что может предпочитать женщина. Как мне это выбить из тебя?

Тоффи на мгновение онемела. А затем подумала: хорошо, что я отдала пистолет Просперу. Очень предусмотрительно. И еще спустя мгновение она, глубоко вздохнув, пропела:

— Каждый божий день, идя по улице, я слышу, как люди говорят «Такая милашка»! — Она поднялась и застыла перед столом, как хористка. — С подросткового возраста все пялятся на меня, Парни, девушки, я ничего не могу с этим поделать!

Тоффи хлопала в ладоши и выбивала ритм ногой, так что многие быстро догадались, какую песню она вспомнила — те, кто видел мюзикл или фильм «Богема». Что ж, когда-то мюзиклы спасли ее от отчаяния, от — вероятно — депрессии, и Тоффи привычно ухватилась за музыку как за страховочный трос. Как за способ выразить свои чувства. Полно и ярко.

— So be kind and don’t lose your mind, Just remember that I’m your baby…***

Тоффи в мгновение ока вжилась в роль Морин Джонсон****, ее лицо исказилось в страдании любви, руки с таким чувством напряглись, разведенные в стороны, что даже через рукава стали заметны закаменевшие мышцы.

Это была песня о двух влюбленных — которые то расставались, то сходились, не в силах понять, могут ли они принять непростые характеры друг друга.

— Take me for what I am, Who I was meant to be. — Тоффи села на стол, сдвинув бедром в сторону тарелку, и вытянула ноги перед собой, держа их на весу. Медленно сняла сперва один сапог, затем, пальцами второй ноги, стянула другой. — And if you give a damn: Take me, baby, or leave me!

— Так, меня не предупреждали, что она будет петь, — пробормотал Дэрил. — Я сваливаю.

Он действительно намеревался встать — и, видимо, уйти, но Кэрол удержала его за рукав, качая головой.

Однако не одному стрелку сцена показалась наигранной и неуместной.

Ариана прижала салфетку ко рту, словно ее тошнило.

— Мне плохо от этого всего. Не могу смотреть, как она… она…

Лестер осторожно коснулся локтя подруги, обеспокоенный ее состоянием. Но ему так не хотелось идти с ней сейчас в лазарет! Он предпочел бы доесть и досмотреть, заинтригованный чем все кончится.

— Если это не фигура речи…

— Это грипп. Наверное.

— Сама всё найдешь? Таблетки в стеклянном шкафу, ключ не нужен. Спроси там у Леонтины, она подскажет.

Ариана вышла из-за стола, но никто не заметил этого — все смотрели на Тоффи, увлеченные представлением. Даже те, кому ничуть не нравилось ее пение. Это было хоть какое-то развлечение.

Ариана обернулась в дверях. Пока она сидела за столом, кривляния Главы еще как-то могли понравиться, но здесь, с расстояния, вся сцена выглядела немного глупо и очень, очень жутко.

— This diva needs her stage, baby, lets have fun! — Тоффи легко шагнула прямо на стол перед Матье, вытянулась в струнку, гибкая, уверенная в себе. — You are the one I choose! Folks would kill to fill your shoes!

Она раскинула руки в стороны, подняла подбородок, словно ее ласкало летнее солнце теплом и золотом лучей — а не освещала нездоровым желтым светом тусклая люстра. И мало кто подметил, что, говоря «тебя одного», Тоффи не показала ни пальцем, ни рукой на Матье, даже не взглянула в его сторону.

Но ее белое бедро мелькало в вырезе платья, когда она покачивалась в такт напеву так близко от француза, что ему было бы достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться голой кожи.

Только бы не упасть, подумала в панике Тоффи, вспоминая, как днем хотела танцевать, словно в фильме «Правдивая ложь». Будь на ней туфли, как требовал того француз, она бы точно грохнулась, а сейчас, приподнявшись на носочки, чувствовала себя хотя бы чуточку уверенней. Босиком ей с детства было привычней, чем на шпильках — ну разумеется.

Выпевая следующую строку, Тоффи присела на корточки, словно невзначай пальцем распахнула разрез еще больше…

— Даже не смей! — Воскликнула Бьянка, тоже шагнув на стол.

Только это также были всего лишь слова песни, хоть мало кто этого ожидал — и многие невольно вздрогнули от ее выкрика.

Два голоса, зазвучавшие вперекличку, сгладили ощущение нелепости, которое сковало некоторых зрителей, пока пела одна Глава. И в полутемном, мрачном, гулком помещении, дуэт начал казаться похожим на репетицию без аккомпанемента, а не сцену из фильма ужасов, где героя захватила в плен маньячка в вечернем платье.

Бьянка знала «Богему» не хуже Тоффи и без труда взяла себе вторую партию — девушки приближались друг к другу по столу, лавируя между тарелками и приборами без труда, с изяществом и грацией.

Они пели с таким пылом, словно действительно были ссорящимися возлюбленными, будто положили на мотив мюзикла свои настоящие чувства.

— Тара, — Розита ткнула подругу под ребро острым локотком. — Ты смотришь так, словно перед тобой настоящая Идина Мензел танцует!

— А?

То ли Чамблер действительно не могла оторваться от зрелища кружащихся Бьянки и Тоффи, то ли умело изображала это.

— Да я тоже так могла бы, а то и лучше, — недовольно пробормотала Розита, сама не понимая, что ее так уязвило. Да, Абрахам высказался о платье Главы, но сейчас его рука лежала на ее, розитиной, талии, так же уверенно и привычно, как и всегда прежде.

Но даже когда он прижался щекой к ее виску, Розита не почувствовала, что ее напряжение уходит.

— Ни за что я не буду той, кем не являюсь; Но, слушай, тебе разве не нужна горячая девчонка? — Рука Тоффи легла на плечо Бьянки, и та усмехнулась, прежде, чем вывести свою партию.

Впервые на лице француженки не было заметно ни ненависти — или же ревности — ни боли. Она наслаждалась нежданным исполнением любимой песни. Кем она была до первого дня заражения? Оперной примадонной или так, третьесортной певичкой в кабаре? Это уже не имело значения. Здесь и сейчас она была просто счастливой девушкой, пляшущей на столе.

— Я ухожу! — Пропели Тоффи и Бьянка хором последнюю фразу, но вместо того, чтобы разойтись или хотя бы отвернуться друг от друга, обнялись. И тотчас рассмеялись.

Проспер первым начал хлопать, и вслед за ним зааплодировали многие другие — хотя и не все.

Бьянка и Тоффи спустились со стола.

— Это было… incroyable.

— Да… нужно как-нибудь будет повторить. — Тоффи похлопала Бьянку по спине. — Как насчет Defying Gravity?

____________

* Да, инфа из Википедии, оригинальная фраза звучит так: «Лоренс был тем, кто придал английскому слову sex его современное значение — половые отношения (sexual intercourse).»

** Мэш-ап французских слов «свобода» и «бордель».

*** Прими меня такой, какая я есть,

Кем я должна была стать,

И если тебя это волнует,

Бери меня, малыш, или отпусти,

Бери меня, малыш, или отпусти.

Этой диве нужна сцена, малыш, давай повеселимся,

Я выбрала тебя одного,

Парни убьют, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте!

Цитаты из песни Take me or leave me из мюзикла «Rent»

Я не привожу тут весь текст, потому что в самой главе смиксовала оригинал и перевод, отчасти и потому, что в мюзикле и фильме это песня от девушки к девушке.

**** Собственно, имя героини, которая эту песню поет.


	18. Глава 16. A girl who is so superior

Я — не приз, чтобы меня выигрывать. Я — не принцесса,

которую необходимо спасать от дракона. Я сама себе принц,

и я убиваю своих монстров. Ты должен с этим смириться.

_ Лорел Гамильтон, «Пуля» («Стисни зубы и умри») _

Дежурные скрылись на кухне с последними тарелками. Проспер разговаривал с Бьянкой, готовой идти в первую вахту на вышке. Тоффи с удовлетвореним осматривала опустевший зал. Почти все разошлись, кто — в спальню, кто — на дежурство. Не уходил только Матье, продолжая сидеть на своем месте, точно приклеенный, и хмуро глядя на Главу. От этого недружелюбного взора ей стало жарко. Шея сама собой нагнулась, как у готовой бодаться оленихи.

Или козочки. Матье уж точно предпочел бы второе сравнение — пообидней.

Тоффи натянула сапоги и поднялась по лестнице, чувствуя спиной — там, где подхваченные в высокий хвост волосы, колыхаясь от шагов, обнажали кожу до самых лопаток — пытливый взгляд. Не любящий, нет. Изучающий. Так коллекционер смотрит на бабочку, размышляя, куда воткнуть булавку. Впрочем, когда на самом деле ты не насекомое, а женщина, подбирая сравнения, наблюдателю недолго и ошибиться.

Глава собиралась уйти к себе — в спальню или, может, кабинет, поработать еще над отчетами, понимая, что ей не уснуть еще долго, взбудораженной вечером. Однако она передумала, увидев в конце этажа, за стеклянной дверью неясную тень, и почувствовав навевающий ностальгию аромат табака. Тоффи распахнула дверь балкона, желая погрузиться в холодный, колкий вечерний ветер. Но тот еще оставался душноват, еще полнился воспоминаниями дня, а от запаха сигарет казался еще теплее.

Тоффи облокотилась о перила на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Дэрила.

— Если мешаю, только скажи.

Он промолчал, посмотрел искоса, не поворачивая головы. Дым клубился возле его губ, как у дракона на китайских гравюрах.

— Я видела, что тебе не очень-то понравилось мое выступление. Понимаю, я далеко не Монсеррат Кабалье…

— Неважно.

Он чувствует больше, чем показывает, подумала она. И мысленно добавила: лучше не говорить этого. Уж точно, не сейчас.

Тоффи провела рукой по животу, разглаживая на нем ткань платья — неосознанный жест защиты, который она порой невольно повторяла по привычке, как только ее настигала неловкость. В ее прошлом тоже пряталось немало боли и черноты. В их общей с Проспером памяти и в ее личной, о которой не имел понятия даже брат.

— Я знал одну девушку… Она тоже любила петь.

Тоффи горько поджала губы. Хотелось спросить: и что с ней стало? Но она подозревала, каким будет ответ. И могла поклясться, что случилось… то, что случилось, явно совершенно недавно. Может быть, перед самым приходом группы Рика в общину.

— Она была тебе дорога?

— А ты прощупываешь почву?

— Просто спросила. — Тоффи могла бы обидеться, но решила пропустить колкость мимо ушей.

— Дорога… да тут не поймешь. Все происходит так быстро, люди то и дело умирают. — Дэрил перевел на Главу взгляд, и что-то было в нем тревожащее. — Не твоя вина, но я думаю о том, что ты поешь, веселишься, как будто ничего вокруг не происходит.

— Раньше я так и не делала. Но вы пришли, и все немного поменялось. Может, просто дело в том, что рядом с вами и хочется петь?

Она пыталась свести все к шутке, вернуть легкость, которая была в начале вечера. Но, видимо, та растаяла без следа. Ее уже не получалось возродить.

— Песни не помогают. Они не сохранят жизнь.

— Твоя правда. Но для меня это всегда было… единственной отдушиной. Пение. С детства. Я нигде этому не училась, то есть, мне и учиться-то было негде, но я только так и привыкла справляться с трудностями.

Она и сама понимала, что он прав, но про себя подумала: пела и буду петь, пока могу, иначе ведь совсем невыносимо.

— Да, та девушка была мне дорога. Любовь — это не про меня, но я к ней привязался.

— Ты должен… — Тоффи замялась. Осторожно положила руку Дэрилу на запястье. Он долго не давал ей себя трогать первой, но даже когда перестал отдергиваться от ее прикосновений, не реагировал на них. Словно на него села муха или лист упал, не больше. — Тебе стоит поговорить с кем-то из своей группы. Об этом.

Он мог бы ответить «так и сделаю» или «не нужно меня учить», но всего лишь посмотрел на Тоффи своим характерным взглядом из-под отросшей косматой челки, который мало кому удавалось разгадать.

И тут тишину вечера разбил женский крик.

Уже несясь по лестнице в лазарет, Тоффи подумала, что у нее де жа вю — всего несколько дней назад так кричала Леонтина. И на этот раз это снова была она.

Тоффи первой бросилась вон, толкнув дверь балкона так, что та закачалась. Дэрил отстал — на полторы секунды, не больше — туша сигарету. Если Тоффи была права насчет того, что от неосторожного огонька вся община могла взлететь на воздух, следовало подстраховаться. Да, порой мгновения все решают, но он мог бы нагнать ее на лестнице…

Если бы Глава не съехала по перилам (благослови Боже того, кто покрыл их лаком, а заодно Леонтину, которая сделала разрез на платье только с одной стороны!) и бросилась к лазарету. Француженка визжала так, что не оставалось сомнений — она в опасности и страшно напугана.

Тоффи рывком распахнула дверь, моргая, готовая нырнуть во тьму или оказаться ослепленной светом после полумрака коридора, но ей оказалось не до рассматривания деталей. Еще раньше, чем мозг сказал, что в точности, в мелочах видит Тоффи, ее рука рванулась к бедру, готовая выхватить пистолет — но пальцы мазнули по враз похолодевшей коже. В разрезе платья была голая нога, и голая непозволительно: пистолет остался у Проспера.

Тоффи успела только испуганно вздохнуть, прежде, чем цепкие руки впились ей в плечи, прямо у носа клацнули зубы — даже в полумраке лазарета Тоффи поняла по специфическому запаху, что ее атакует ходячий. Она попробовала отскочить, но запнулась обо что-то и грохнулась на спину. Если бы не высоко подвязанные на затылке волосы, от удара об пол Тоффи могла бы и потерять сознание на решающий миг. Однако ей повезло. Дыхание перебилось на секунду, но не больше — и Глава успела вместо шеи подсунуть ходячему в пасть предплечье.

Она прекрасно видела, что перед нею Ариана, но не осознавала этого разумом. Мозг сигнализировал, что на нее нападает зомби — и только. И зубы твари вцепились в руку у самого запястья Главы с решимостью бульдога. Тоффи не думала, не боялась, что у нее не получится — хотя могло! — она подцепила ногтями край ножика в рукаве, без труда вытащила его и вонзила мертвой Ариане в висок. Все это заняло не больше секунды. В то же мгновение, как сталь вошла в череп мертвячки, ее ударом ноги сбросил с Тоффи Дэрил.

Ариана, мертвая дважды, неподвижная, распласталась по полу в полуметре от них. Тоффи села, подвернув под себя ноги, задрала рукав, безжалостно разрывая шов — под ним действительно оказались маленькие ножны для кинжальчика, как и предполагал когда-то Рик, закрепленные толстыми шнурками на предплечье. Их она тоже сорвала, не заботясь о том, не испортит ли их.

Однако на руке укуса не было. Синяк — полосой, там, где зубы ходячего пытались добраться до плоти, но не прорвались через сыромятный шнур. Впрочем, не больше.

Тоффи почувствовала себя опустошенной от облегчения. Выдохнула, потерла лицо, убрала растрепавшиеся волосы назад, но те снова упали петлями на лицо — те, что не до конца вылезли из резинки на затылке.

— Проспер, займешься телом?

Коридор полнился людьми. Тоффи краем глаза видела, как со стороны столовой прибежали ее брат бок-о-бок с Бьянкой, напряженные в недобром предчувствии Кэрол и Тара, как спустились по лестнице Рик с Карлом, оба вооруженные ножами.

— Да, конечно. Эй, позовите Лестера, кто-нибудь!

Тоффи поднялась с колен, уже полностью спокойная. Что пугало Главу больше риска умереть, так это ее равнодушие к собственной гибели. Не умерла прямо сейчас — и ладно. Ее отпускало мгновенно, как только она понимала, что опасность миновала. Иногда Тоффи становилось тревожно, не значит ли это, что она социопатка? Но другие чувства не были ей чужды. Привязанность. Грусть. Сожаление.

Она взглянула на то, что еще недавно было ее подругой, и ее захлестнула горечь. Слезы подступили к глазам мгновенно, не дав Главе шанса продышаться и скрыть их. Тоффи неловко утерлась запястьем, укрытым целым рукавом.

— У нее укус под лопаткой. — Сказал Проспер.

Дэрил держал Ариану под мышки, уже вынув нож из ее черепа и положив его рядом на пол, а Проспер потянул выше и без того задравшуюся случайно толстовку. Его поразило, насколько темной от синяков оказалась спина Арианы.

— Может, она не чувствовала, что укушена. У нее тут все сбито и содрано. — Проспер печально присвистнул. — Ужасно.

Тоффи в ответ могла только кивнуть. Она перевела взгляд на темный зев лазарета: там, свесив с кровати здоровую ногу, всхлипывала Леонтина. Она вцепилась руками в решетку спинки и тряслась, так что вся постель отзывалась слабым звоном расшатанных креплений для болтов.

— Она… она просто зашла и села на койку, а потом легла. Я думала, она пришла вздремнуть, почувствовав… — Леонтина не смогла договорить, жмурясь от страха. Наверняка мысли путались у нее в голове. Если б она изъяснялась на французском, пожалуй, и объяснила бы, что произошло. Чужой же язык никак не давался ей в этот тяжелый для нее момент.

Тоффи сделала шаг к двери, поддела носком сапога штатив капельницы. Вот обо что она споткнулась. Леонтина пыталась отпихнуть от себя Ариану тем, что оказалось рядом, и ненарочно втолкнула мертвячку почти в самые объятия Главы. Должно быть, немалой сноровки это потребовало от Леонтины — схватить капельницу и отбиваться ею. Не так она слаба, как говорил Матье, подумала Глава.

— Я останусь с ней. — Кэрол помогла Леонтине снова устроиться на койке так, чтобы не страдала раненая нога. Шов, впрочем, пострадал — сквозь бинт сочилась свежая кровь. — На всю ночь. Не оставлять же ее одну.

Тоффи обернулась, ища глазами Лестера или Розиту, но ее взгляд остановился на… Матье. Он подошел к ней, схватил лицо в ладони, точно для поцелуя, но потянул к себе так, словно намеревался обнять, и не больше.

— У тебя шок, chaton, тебе нужно прийти в себя.

Тоффи уперлась руками в грудь французу, мягко, но уверенно отстраняя его. Она вспомнила, что даже не успела испугаться как следует, когда ее пальцы ухватили пустоту у бедра вместо рукояти пистолета.

— Я не в шоке. Просто мне грустно.

— Ты чуть не погибла.

— Потому что я не была готова.

Вот и слетела корона, с досадой и стыдом подумала Тоффи, зная, что краснеет — шея, щеки горели. И поделом, ибо гордыня — грех.

— Это все потому, что кто-то слишком много думает о танцульках в полуголом виде, la Libordel. Я же говорил, что от твоей развратности добра не жди.

Еще секунду назад она была готова броситься на шею Матье, раз уж он дал ей добро на флирт с ним, за миг до этого она отчаянно желала схватить его за руку и утащить в спальню, не для того, чтобы надругаться над памятью Арианы, но чтобы вспомнить, как можно утвердить жизнь, господствующую над смертью, как можно вернуть себе хотя бы призрак радости, когда сердце похолодело от печали. Но несносный француз снова завел разговор о лицемерной нравственности, такой чуждый Тоффи.

— Вот поэтому тебе нужен мужчина сильнее тебя. Чтобы ты не думала, когда у вас будет секс, и не изводила себя понапрасну мыслями по этому поводу. И чтобы защитил тебя…

— Но ты меня не защитил.

Матье… в нем, определенно, было что-то такое, что могло привлечь Тоффи. Что-то такое, что позволяло ей очаровываться невыносимыми мужчинами на страницах Лоуренса. Матье носил на себе ту же печать, что и Биркин, Джеральд Крич или лесник Меллорс. Но… он словно исказил эту драгоценность. Так в фильмах показывают падших ангелов — их небесная красота опорочена грехами, и хотя ее еще можно угадать за их уродством, она больше не манит. В Матье оставалось только призрачное, извращенное эхо того, что Тоффи желала.

— Ну же. Иди ко мне, la Libordel, поплачь на моем плече. Признай, что тебе это нужно.

— Ты не знаешь, что мне нужно.

— Знаю. Это нетрудно увидеть. Ты напугана и разбита. Тебе нужно почувствовать себя защищенной. Маленькая девочка в объятиях сильного мужчины — то, что успокоит тебя.

Тоффи всплеснула руками.

— Да, я испугалась, я чувствую, что я расслабилась тогда, когда не должна была. И, Господи, пожалуй, я бы не отказалась от огромной банки мороженого и пары серий «Остаться в живых» по кабельному. Но я не могу получить этого, хотя мне правда, правда стало бы от этого лучше.

— Нет…

— Да. Не нужно ковыряться в моменте слабости, чтобы убить мою уверенность в себе. Если бы ты мог это сделать, я бы не была здесь Главой. Если ты хочешь видеть на моем месте дурочку, которую можно лепить под свой вкус, то ты опоздал на двенадцать лет, пару психологических травм и один конец света.

Она чувствовала себя опозоренной, уставшей и разбитой, но не настолько, чтобы поддаться влиянию Матье. Напротив, ей вдруг показалось, что противостоять ему — лучшее, что она может сделать сейчас. Грусть от потери подруги, стыд за свою недавнюю растерянность перетопились в ее груди в гнев.

— Ах, строптивая ты дурочка, точно не знаешь, что мужчина должен быть как кофе: горячий, сладкий и крепкий.

— И черный, по-видимому, а я против расизма в постели, я люблю всех в равной степени.

Ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы Матье потерял над собой контроль и ударил ее — чтобы она смогла врезать ему в ответ. И, черт побери, она не стала бы сдерживать силу.

— Я не это хотел сказать. Прими это как аллегорию.

— Я так и попыталась. Впрочем, если ты говоришь после неудачной попытки сунуть хер в кружку, можно понять, почему мы еще не переспали.

Француз дернулся, явно готовый выполнить желание Тоффи — пальцы скрючились, как у диснеевского злодея, однако кулаки он все же не сжал. Тоффи стояла перед ним, наклонясь вперед, готовая драться. Ей нужно было сбросить напряжение хоть как-нибудь. И если более мирного способа не существовало…

— Я считаю, что я подхожу тебе больше других.

— О Господи, ну разумеется, ты так считаешь!

Тоффи развернулась, готовая уйти, вдруг ощутив, насколько неуместна их ссора. Проспер и Дэрил унесли тело Арианы, но остальные стояли, ошалело наблюдая за сценой. Боже, и Карл в том числе! Тоффи снова овладел стыд, еще более удушающий, чем прежде. Может быть, самый невыносимый за последние лет десять.

И, Господи, все это слышала Леонтина! Тоффи не сомневалась, что у нее с Матье были какие-то отношения. Пусть они, вероятно, давно завершились, ей не стоило слышать вместо ободряющих слов и заверений, что больше на нее не нападет никто… как ее бывший возлюбленный флиртует с другой. Пусть по-уродски, как настоящий козел, но ведь действительно — без сомнений, флиртует!

Тоффи замялась на месте, готовая приказать Матье, чтобы он остался с Леонтиной вместе с Кэрол на всю ночь, однако эту светлую мысль перебила другая. Тоффи заметила, что в коридоре появились и другие общинники, помимо тех, кто сбежался на крик — и среди них оказалась и Шона.

Матье что-то сказал, однако Тоффи отмахнулась от него, соображая. Ариана напала на нее так неожиданно, что не осталось времени как следует сообразить, но теперь Тоффи вспомнила, что, когда скатилась с лестницы, заметила у двери в столовую Шону и Матье. Видения всплывали в ее мозгу, точно слайды на презентации. Ей не почудилось? Не сошла же она с ума.

— Ты целовал Шону.

Тоффи смотрела в лицо охотнице, изучая ее реакцию. Глаза метнулись туда-сюда в секундной панике, затем устремились на Матье — за плечо Тоффи. Шона словно спрашивала взглядом, все ли верно она сделала.

Что ж, это был спектакль, без сомнения, и Тоффи почувствовала облегчение: кто-то из присутствовавших вел себя еще глупее, чем она.

— Очень может быть, что целовал. И что?

Тоффи хмыкнула. Ее посмешила, и в то же время невероятно оскорбила сама мысль, что Матье мог пытаться вызвать ее ревность. Что он мог допустить, будто от страсти к нему — к нему! — она потеряет голову. Он проверял ее, и это было особенно отвратительно.

— Ладно, об этом я не говорила, не называла такое правило, но оно негласное. Одна женщина — один мужчина. Чтобы исключить все ситуации, которые потенциально могут привести к склоке. Ревность не хуже алкоголя провоцирует драки, так что…

Тоффи снова повернулась к Матье, выразительно отмахнула рукой.

— Ты запретишь Шоне приближаться ко мне?

— Зачем? Если она хочет, пусть хоть приклеится к тебе. Вы на моей территории и обязаны соблюдать мой устав, но лезть в вашу группу я не собираюсь.

— Нет, ты… отрекаешься от меня?

Тоффи зажмурилась, потерла переносицу. Это было невыносимо и смешно. Матье обожал драматизировать, она уже поняла. Побочный эффект жизни писателя — видеть каждую минуту как момент в книге? Ах да, он же там романы писал, не «мелодраматические», но «интеллектуальные». Тоффи невольно вспомнила слова Юджина.

— Ты просто не умеешь любить. — Сказал Матье. — Ты не знаешь, каково это. Твое сердце — ледышка, камень. Ты боишься отпустить чувства. Ты просто маленькая, незрелая.

— У меня нет на это времени. — Тоффи устало потерла шею. — Если хочешь, запиши это и пришли мне, я почитаю за воскресным кофе.

Ей тоже хотелось сказать какую-нибудь колкость, вроде «надеюсь, найду в твоей записке литературную ценность», но она сдержалась.

— Нет, так не пойдет, милая. Я хочу, чтобы ты на этот вечер осталась со мной.

— Ну так перехоти!

Тоффи прошла к лестнице, отчаянно желая, чтобы Матье преградил ей путь — чтобы ей пришлось оттолкнуть его. Руки просто чесались сделать хотя бы это.

— Иди, иди. Вернешься, когда будешь в состоянии разговаривать нормально.

Она почувствовала, как невольно дернулась в раздражении щека.

— Вечер уже закончился, Матье. Иди к себе.


	19. Глава 17. Me and My Girl

Мы будем продолжать двигаться вперед, навстречу смерти, какой бы та

ни была. Если человек знает, каким будет его следующий шаг, разве

может страшить его тот, что будет за этим? Зачем задаваться вопросом,

что будет после? Мы знаем, каким будет следующий шаг. Это будет шаг в объятия смерти.

_ Д. Г. Лоуренс, «Женщины в любви» _

Тоффи чувствовала себя разбитой, ложась спать, но утром вскочила с рассветом — задолго до свистка дежурного. Умылась, прокралась на кухню, стащила на завтрак немного еды. И заперлась в кабинете. Ее не трясло, но нервное напряжение никак не давало расслабиться. Рука так жестко держала карандаш, что рисковала переломить его, и при каждом движении ныл синяк на предплечье.

Тоффи занималась отчетами по исследованиям образцов, потом, после обеда, попыталась развеяться, переключившись на план посадок озимых, но там все было проще… И сложнее одновременно. Глаза скользили по строкам, не желая понимать ни слова. Глава вернулась к бумагам об исследованиях. Мысли о ходячих мертвецах в тот день занимали ее разум полностью, не оставляя ни малейшей возможности подумать о чем-то еще.

Матье не заходил к ней, во-первых, потому, что не хотел смотреть, как Тоффи плачет — а то, что он нашел бы ее в истерике, француз не сомневался. Во-вторых, потому, что и без того искал способ отдалиться от Главы ненадолго, чтобы она начала тосковать по нему.

Чего Матье не мог знать, так это того, что если б он устроил игру в притяни-оттолкни чуть раньше, Тоффи сама бы его разыскала. Даже если бы дело происходило до начала зомби-апокалипсиса. Если бы она захотела, она нашла бы его даже в другом штате. Даже на другом континенте.

И знай он это, понял бы, что потерял уже даже те немногие позиции, что уже, казалось, успел завоевать. И отныне все его атаки не имели смысла. Они больше не могли достичь цели.

В середине дня в кабинет постучалась Эдита — дежурная по кухне, она принесла суп и холодную котлету. Тоффи съела все до крошки, но без малейшего аппетита. Просто понимала, что ей нужно подкрепиться. Они не разговаривали, делая вид, что не произошло ничего необычного — тем более, что так оно и было. Ариана стала не первой потерей в общине. Уходя, Эдита прикрыла дверь неплотно, поэтому, когда ближе к вечеру в комнате Тоффи объявился еще один гость, он не затруднил себя стуком.

Глава оторвалась от бумаг и посмотрела на посетителя ее скромной обители поверх керсиновой лампы. В первую секунду Тоффи показалось, что в дверном проеме стоит Матье, но нет, моргнув, она поняла, что это Дэрил.

— Пришел проведать.

Просто любезность с его стороны, подумала она. Ответное сострадание — после того, как она пыталась лезть ему в душу почти сутки назад.

— Ты горюешь?

— Нет такой боли, чтобы уходила мгновенно. Но я в порядке. Просто не улыбаюсь.

Она не стала уточнять, что была куда больше готова к тому, что на нее кинется живая Ариана с ножом — но никак не мертвая. И хотя теперь, двадцать часов спустя, Тоффи не чувствовала боли, она никак не могла вызвать в голове ни единой веселой мысли. Все вокруг словно окрасилось в серый цвет, а любой звук раздражал, как скрип ногтя по стеклу.

Однако от присутствия кого-то еще в комнате становилось немного легче. Теперь Тоффи пожалела, что не перекинулась с Эдитой и парой слов. Хорошо, что теперь ее зашел повидать хотя бы Дэрил. Приятное дополнение к лукавой попытке утешить саму себя тем, что в грусти хотя бы нет неопределенности.

— Есть сигареты, если что.

— Я… бросила.

Охотник отлепил плечо от косяка, подошел к самому столу, немного наклонился.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то. — Он отдал назад ей ее же собственные слова. — И еще вот.

В его руке слабо покачивался из стороны в сторону рюкзак Арианы.

— Проспер разрешил Таре вернуться в комнату.

Розита вышла из лазарета, закончив очередной осмотр Леонтины, и увидела в конце коридора, как Чамблер переносит охапку одежды из спальни Эдиты в свою старую комнату. Тара дважды еще нырнула туда-обратно, вещей у нее было не так уж много, а затем собралась захлопнуть за собой дверь: вытянула руку, и, прежде чем сомкнула пальцы на полированной медной шишечке, замерла настороженно, точно лесной зверек. Улыбнулась, завидев подругу.

— Ты что, поссорилась с Эдитой? — Розита поймала себя на том, что, рассматривая Тару, остановилась. Однако теперь, когда их взгляды перекрестились, Эспиноза снова зашагала по коридору к лестнице.

Да, она собиралась спуститься на первый этаж, но остановилась у комнаты Тары, точно не могла уйти, не услышав ответа.

— Поссорилась? Я? Да нет, просто вернулась к себе. Ну, то есть… в эту спальню.

— Просто я думала… — Розита неопределенно ткнула пальцем за спину, не уверенная, как точно описать то, что она успела навоображать об отношениях своей подруги и молодой общинницы. — Что вы… хотите жить вместе. Вроде как это был вполне логичный вывод, раз ты с такой радостью переехала именно к Эдите, а не заселилась на место Леонтины.

— Ну, Кэрол с Шоной и Бьянкой и без того тесновато, быть четвертой — совсем не то же самое, что быть второй.

Розите показалось, что она вспыхнула — щеки обожгло. Увы, за спиной Тары не было никакой отражающей поверхности, чтобы Эспиноза могла взглянуть на себя и проверить. Вот же дурочка, обругала она себя, насочиняла-то!

— Надеюсь, без моего ведома никто не додумался спорить, не сойдемся ли мы с Эдитой. — Хихикнула Тара. Она видела, как неловкость объяла ее собеседницу, и предположила первое, что пришло в голову. — А не то бы всем теперь стало бы жуть, как обидно.

— Нет, нет. — Розита сложила руки на груди и отвернулась к окну в конце коридора. Разговор исчерпал себя, но она не уходила. Она даже встала так, что Таре и дверь не удалось бы закрыть, не зашибив подругу!

— Ну… а если бы кто-то все же спорил, ты бы поставила на Эдиту или кого другого?

— Я бы уши оборвала тому, кто вообще предложил бы такое. — Розита так резко повернула голову к Таре, что хвостики подпрыгнули у нее на плечах. Чамблер понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что собеседница злится не на нее, а на воображаемого инициатора нового спора.

— Да я бы не обиделась, если б узнала. Не думаю, что это так уж по-ребячески, хотя…

Тара замолчала, не докончив мысль. Лицо Розиты посветлело, сурово скривленные губы растянулись в слабой улыбке. Таре показалось, что в темном закутке коридора даже стало — без причины — светлее.

— Да я тоже не думаю, что эти споры — глупая вещь или по-настоящему жестокая. Просто развлекаемся, как можем.

— Точно! Знаешь… — Тара опустила взгляд на носки своих ботинок, покусала губу. — В общем, есть правило семи моментов для поцелуя…

— Да, я знаю про этот прикол.

Господи Иисусе, сейчас она скажет, что хочет отбить у меня Абрахама, подумала Розита, если ей не по нраву Эдита, может, она бисексуалка? Или ляпнет, что Юджин насчитал с нами семь таких моментов. Или…

— В общем. Иногда седьмой момент важен даже тогда, когда ты четко знаешь, что услышишь в ответ «нет».

Тара не шагнула — только качнулась вперед, аккуратно касаясь кожи у самых губ Розиты в осторожном поцелуе.

По крайней мере, она меня не оттолкнула, не отшатнулась и не бросилась, отплевываясь, прочь, подумала Тара. И она даже закрыла глаза.

И все равно, это был не столько любовный, сколько дружеский поцелуй в щеку.

Обе они понимали это. Но вот чего Тара не успела заметить — что Розита улыбнулась, стоило ее собесединце отвернуться. Вместо этого Тара дернулась, словно ей между лопаток вогнали гвоздь, когда Эспиноза за ее спиной отступила назад и закрыла дверь ее спальни.

Тоффи нашла брата за домом, у входа в лабиринт. Он сидел на корточках возле небольшой пирамидки из камней, сосредоточенно водя по верхнему булыжнику кистью. Рядом, у самой ноги Проспера, стояла банка черной краски. Прямоугольник взрытой земли не оставлял вариантов для догадок, что общинники сделали днем.

— Ты не сжег ее.

Проспер даже не обернулся. Он мазал и мазал краской камень, словно так буква «А» могла въесться в него глубже. А ты не называешь ее теперь по имени, хотел ответить он.

— Мы должны перестать это делать.

— И начать что? Хоронить наших мертвецов? — Тоффи подошла ближе. — Ты сам видишь, их так много. Место закончится, если над каждым насыпать курган. Кстати, почему не крест?

Проспер ответил на незаданный вопрос, звучавший между строк, но последние слова сестры проигнорировал.

— А ты думаешь, мы останемся тут настолько долго, чтобы занять все место внутри забора могилами? Я так не думаю.

— Тогда зачем?

— Ариана заслуживает памяти. Все заслуживали. — Он поднялся, обошел пирамидку с другой стороны, снова опустился на корточки и принялся писать с другой стороны. «Б», выводила кисть. — Я словно предчувствовал, чем все кончится. Не стал сжигать Берта — и вот…

На самом деле, Проспер точно знал, отчего не сделал этого. Он мог бы назвать причину, однако при том, ему оставались неясны глубинные причины его поведения. Их он озвучивать, даже внутренним голосом, боялся.

— Почему только одна буква?

— Достаточно. Это ведь для нас. — Проспер поднялся с корточек, отряхнул брюки. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что это место — только временный наш дом. Дай нам Боже пережить зиму, а там, может, и две, но… Этот мир зыбкий, хрупкий.

Тоффи помолчала, разлепила губы — не без труда, они быстро сохли на ветру, пока еще теплом. Но недолго ему осталось быть таким.

— But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way.*

Проспер оглянулся через плечо. Лабиринт за его спиной темнел в сумерках пугающе, загадочно и многообещающе, точно пещера Али-Бабы.

— Жизнь может стать лучше. Но не сегодня.

Он взял ведерко с краской, протянул его сестре.

— Если ты думаешь, что непременно нужно написать имя Арианы полностью, пусть так и будет. Если нет… То — нет.

Оне не считала, что могила вообще необходима, но взяла ведерко, думая, что если ей не повезет, она сделает тот же курган для Проспера. Но только для него одного.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что все будет так буквально? «…наступает время, и настало уже, когда мертвые услышат глас Сына Божия и, услышав, оживут.»**

— Да… мне было бы спокойней, если б я еще продолжал верить.

Резинка «как у Хизер», надетая на ту руку, что Тоффи протянула к брату, в сумерках казалась алым маком.

— Не могу перестать задаваться вопросом, что останется после нас?

— Дети. «Род проходит и род приходит, а земля пребывает во веки.»***

— Так ответил бы отец. Я и сам первым делом думаю о детях. Но это выученный ответ, не прочувствованный. Он мне больше не подходит. — Проспер отвел взгляд. — И тебе тоже.

— Я никогда не хотела детей, это так. Но это не меняет того, что они будут приходить на эту землю, иногда против нашего желания. Иногда — не на радость себе. И это не Библия, а биология.

Да, подумала она, дети будут рождаться. И наполнят землю. Но что еще ее наполнит — во всех смыслах — так это мертвецы, неподвижные и влекомые голодом. В равной степени.

— Проспер. — Он смотрел в сторону, словно следил за чем-то за ее виском, но когда Тоффи окликнула брата, взглянул в глаза. — Если меня укусят… Если я умру, сделай, что должен.

— И ты имеешь в виду — засунь в клетку?

— Да. И выжми из моего тела столько науки, сколько только сможешь.

Они обменялись серьезными взглядами. Между ними наедине часто возникала эта безмолвная связь, понятная обоим. Ни ему, ни ей не пришло бы в голову потом отрицать невысказанное, но интуитивно понятное, упирая на то, что ни слова не прозвучало вслух. Если уж они что-то друг о друге угадывали, то самое считалось даже вернее и честнее, чем сказанное в разговоре.

— И больше никакого гона на полную луну?

— Никакого, конечно же.

— Я отнесу в подвал. — Тоффи подняла ведерко на уровень пояса. Но на самом деле, ей просто захотелось уйти. И без того ей было с утра погано от мыслей о Берте и Ариане, а теперь стало еще кислее. Ее сейчас бы успокоило немного алкоголя или много-много шоколада.

____________

* Но я знаю, я знаю, жизнь может быть прекрасной.

Я молюсь, молюсь о лучшем.

_ Цитата из мюзикла «Heathers» _

** Откровение Иоанна Богослова, 5:25

*** Книга Екклесиаста 1:4


	20. Глава 18. I'm the Bravest Individual

Те, к югу от нас, щедры

Слогами своими. Они рассеивают,

Мы накопляем. Птицы едят их слова,

Мы же едим наши собственные, слова, сердца,

есть ли разница?

_ Маргарет Этвуд, «Двухголовые стихи» _

В другой день Проспер стал бы иронизировать, но тогда он не окликнул сестру и не остановил, понимая, что ей нужно отвлечься. Ее произошедшее с Арианой задело больше всех — и по многим причинам.

Глава спустилась в подвал, готовая подворошить запасы из личного тайника, и с изумлением поняла, что свет не погашен. Какое счастье, что не нужно платить по счетам, подумала она. Электричество всегда успокаивало ее, даже когда дело казалось совсем швах — для нее то, с чем она столкнулась после бегства из родного дома, всё стало символом новой, лучшей жизни. Нужно было поблагодарить за это Юджина еще усердней, подумала Тоффи, пары конфет подобная работа явно не стоит. Впрочем, ее отношение к Портеру… носило сложный характер.

И — стоило ей пройти мимо клеток (третья, пустая, тронула сердце неприятным воспоминанием), распахнуть следующую дверь, как она увидела того, о ком только что подумала. Юджин спал, положив голову поверх сложенных на столе калачиком рук. Глава приблизилась, и увидела, что тут и там разложены раскрытые тетради, заполненные графиками, сведениями, и уже покрытые поверх новыми исправлениями. Под ногу ей попался упавший карандаш.

— Не спи здесь. — Тоффи положила руку на мягкое плечо Юджина, осторожно потрепала, чтобы разбудить его. — А не то голова разболится.

И прошла дальше, в кладовку. На ней были в тот вечер джинсы, не платье — так что цепочку с ключами она снова использовала вместо ремня. Порывшись в приятно пахнущем древесиной нутре личной тумбочки, Тоффи выудила на свет Божий сияющую коробку конфет с ликером. Еще не открытую, но с давно истекшим сроком годности. Пахли они, даже через толщу сверкающего картона, точно Эдемский сад. Половина конфеток, правда, высохла, и начинка превратилась в противные шарики, царапавшие язык, но все равно… Это успокаивало Тоффи. Она съела первую конфету так торопливо, словно держала в руках лекарство. Вторую уже положила на язык, попыталась вчувствоваться во вкус. Плевать на начинку, хороший шоколад не стареет!

Подумав немного, не поднимаясь с корточек, Тоффи решила, что если уж что пообещала, хоть и самой себе, нужно выполнять. И вернулась в соседнее помещение.

Юджин проснулся и теперь сидел, растирая глаза, кажется, не понимая, где он находится и что вообще произошло.

— На. — Тоффи ткнула конфету ему в самое лицо, и тот взял ее губами, словно пони, настороженно глядя на Главу. — Все равно от алкоголя там одно название. Так просто, вкус.

Но мне это нужно, добавила она мысленно. Не настоящее опьянение, но его имитация, после которого она сможет вообразить, что выпила. Вкус, который будет питать ее фантазии призраком на языке. Она облизнула оставшийся на пальце подтаявший шоколад и направилась назад, в кладовую — там вонь зомби в клетках не так чувствовалась.

Юджин тотчас вскочил, уронив в спешке стул, и бросился за Тоффи, точно ее мог поджидать среди шкафов и сейфов неучтенный мертвяк. Однако застыл в дверях, скованный нерешительностью.

— Чего? — Тоффи сидела на одном из сейфов, обхватив коробку конфет обеими руками. — Еще, что ли, хочешь?

Она отводила взгляд, но вытянула руку с коробкой в сторону двери и приглашающе ею тряхнула. Конфеты загремели, словно галька. Юджин подумал, что Глава похожа на хулиганку, которая сначала дразнит ботаника, подманивает, а потом с злорадным наслаждением ударит его, если он рискнет приблизиться.

Однако Юджин все же подошел и порылся рукой в коробке, словно выбирал выигрышный лотерейный билет, а не заветрившуюся шоколадку.

— У меня нет профессионального образования в сфере музыки, но мне понравилось, как ты пела вчера. Красиво.

— Да нет. Голос у меня как у кошки, которой на хвост наступили.

Они оба преувеличивали, но это было совсем не важно. Не о пении они хотели говорить.

— Ты еще сердишься на меня?

Тоффи покивала. Коснулась свободной рукой края глаза, промакивая крохотную слезу.

— Я никогда не хотела вернуть весь мир к нормальности, это так. Но я надеялась, что кто-то сможет… спасать людей. Если бы у нас было лекарство, Ариана осталась бы жива. И Берт, может быть, тоже.

Юджин молчал, и выражение его лица не менялось, но Тоффи была уверена, что он ее слушает. Господи Боже, он как закрытая книга, подумала она, столько информации, но чтобы ее прочитать, нужно постараться.

— Берт остался, потому что я попросила его не уезжать. Он был важен для Арианы, я знаю. И его укусили. Не знаю, действительно ли я виновата, что не уследила, он был взрослым мальчиком. Но это случилось. Вот почему я не могу перестать думать о лекарстве, хотя понимаю, что, наверное, нам поможет уже только магия. — Вот только я не Ведьма на самом деле. Была бы ею — сделала бы что-нибудь, хоть что-то, продолжила Тоффи про себя. Но вслух не сказала, хоть иронически хохотнула. — Как мне после этого, как советовала Тара, влюбляться? А если…

— Так у тебя появится ахиллесова пята.

— Да, верно. У меня и так есть слабое место, зачем мне еще второе? — Против воли Тоффи улыбнулась. — Влюбляться для меня… Как есть мороженое. Без него можно жить и жить прекрасно, даже, может быть, полезно — горло не застудишь. Но ведь страсть, как хочется, я бы продала за ложечку пломбира душу — если б она была у меня.

— «Человеческая душа слишком важна, чтобы не обращать на нее внимание». Это не мои воззрения, это цитата из книги Грегори Магвайра, но в этой фразе есть приятная стройность неверного размышления, свойственная хорошей литературе. Хотя в целом книга рискованно отклоняется в некоторых местах от классических законов драматургии…

— Ты что-то вольно разговаривать начал. Не забудь, я все еще злюсь.

Она смотрела ему в лицо, улыбаясь, но при том стиснула кулак.

— Ты даже не представляешь…

Она вздохнула. Юджин сунул руку в коробку, перебирая конфеты, словно специально для того, чтобы их шорох сбил Тоффи с мысли.

— Соврешь мне еще раз — я тебя застрелю. — По ее лицу, по ее голосу нельзя было понять, шутит она или нет. Рука Юджина заледенела, он испуганно поджал нижнюю губу и настороженно округлил глаза. — Ох, успокойся, сокровище, это я для красного словца. Я сама та еще лгунья. Нет, я не буду сейчас рассказывать, где и в чем я наврала.

Тоффи с досадой сжала губы, словно яростно промакивала помаду — ощущение которой на коже за два года успела позабыть.

— Ты говоришь, что был учителем физики, а я вот была профессиональной беглянкой. Моя специализация и основное мое занятие больше десяти лет. Да, шрам на ноздре поэтому. И нет, не вздумай даже пытаться потрогать. — Она не стала уточнять, было это ранение или попытка изменить внешность, сделав ринопластику. — Постыдная правда в том, что я… я влюблена в этот новый мир, в котором у меня власть и сила. Ни в том, в котором я выросла, ни в том, в котором оказалась после восемнадцати, я бы так не смогла. А тут…

Она покрутила конфетку меж пальцев, как сигарету.

— Я никогда не любила машины. Они меня даже раздражали. Я по ним не скучаю.

— Но скучаешь по мороженому. — Юджин покивал в своей обычной манере: несколько торопливых движений головой, раздумчивых и разом неуверенных. — Да, я слышал.

— Ты делаешь вид, что ты крайне умный парень. — Она смотрела на него из-под хитро полуопущенных век. — Но, полагаю, ты еще умнее, чем хочешь казаться.

Юджин проглотил слова «да, так и есть» — сунул в рот очередную конфету, заел так и рвущуюся наружу реплику.

— Ты знал, что я провожу опыты на Берте, однако никому ничего не сказал.

Он хорош в том, что касается хранения секретов, мысленно посмеялась Тоффи, свои берег, пока страх не заставил его действовать опрометчиво. Но… Матье? Что за терки между ними, чем они так друг друга зацепили?

— Если это было ради науки, я считаю, что подобные действия заслуживают оправдания. Это приемлемая жертва репутацией ради целесообразности. Ты знала, на чем базировались исследования НАСА и Советской космической программы? На сведениях, полученных гестапо.

— Звучит так себе. — Тоффи тряхнула головой. — Репутация, хм. Одна из тех вещей, в которых я давно запуталась, пытаясь разобраться.

— Я думаю… — Он замолчал на мгновение, подняв глаза к потолку, словно действительно размышлял прямо в ту секунду. — Да, я думаю, мы — я, ты, Проспер — сможем втроем добиться прогресса. С вероятностью семьдесят процентов…

— Я не хочу об этом. — Тоффи медленно, уже сонливо моргнула. — Помолчи и бери еще конфетку. Я сама уже не могу эту хрень жрать. Сначала было прикольно, но теперь кажется, что ужасно. Вот почему все нужно есть, пока срок годности не вышел.

Она поставила коробку рядом с собой, качая головой с усмешкой. Перед глазами крутились выхваченные в записях раскиданных на столе тетрадей имена Берта и Арианы. Пока она сама, Глава, ковырялась в прошлых отчетах, Юджин с Проспером ковырялись во внутренностях двух образцов.

— Может, покажешь, что там с компьютером? А то у меня все еще ощущение, что мы его зря сперли. В отличие от кресла в моем кабинете, на нем даже сидеть нельзя.

— Я еще не провел практических тестов, а согласно теоретическим выкладкам, нам пока что не хватит накопленной мощности в ночное время даже на включение.

— Да ну. — Тоффи сползла с сейфа, забыв о конфетах. — Давай, я проверю, как умею. Я девочка простая, деревенская, мне только дай потрогать руками!

И прежде, чем Юджин успел среагировать — скорость вообще не была его коньком никогда, если не говорить, конечно, о том, как быстро он что-то вспоминал… или сочинял — Тоффи нагнулась над стоящим в углу компьютером и нажала кнопку включения.

Предсказуемо — свет мигнул и погас.

— Ох, прости. — Странно, но теперь голос Тоффи звучал веселее, чем еще секунду назад. Почему-то мысль, что она сделала глупость, привела ее в восторг. — Ладно, ты угадал.

— Вероятность подобного исхода была свыше 99%.

— Это же почти сто! Ладно, надеюсь, ты с той же точностью предсказал, что я захочу сделать, и захватил лампу.

Тоффи зашарила руками вокруг себя, ткнула ладонью в стену и пошла вдоль нее. В закутке без окон не было ровно никакого источника света — даже старательно проморгавшись, нельзя было увидеть ровно ничего.

— Эй, ты что, боишься темноты?

В тишине Тоффи слышала, как хрипят за стеной мертвяки, а рядом — торопливо, поверхностно дышит Юджин.

— Не темноты. Их…

— Господи Боже!

Она нащупала во тьме теплый мягкий локоть, спустилась пальцами ниже, по предплечью, крепко стиснула запястье Юджина.

— Пойдем. Я нас выведу.

— Ты досконально помнишь путь до выхода?

— Ага. По шагам. — Ответила она наигранно-бодро. И тотчас ударилась лбом в приоткрытую дверь. — Ай!

От боли Тоффи даже согнулась пополам. Рука Юджина задергалась, конвульсивно сжимая ее ладонь.

— Все в порядке, в порядке, просто об дверь приложилась…

По крайней мере, нос не разбила — в сложившихся обстоятельствах и это можно было почесть за удачу. Жаль только, искры из глаз не осветили им путь.

Прощупывая пространство перед собой вытянутой рукой, Тоффи направилась вперед, не торопясь, но и не слишком медля. Все-таки худо-бедно она действительно представляла себе путь. По счастью, до самой лестницы пол в подвале был ровен и гол — при всем желании запнуться можно было разве что за свою ногу.

— Почти половину пути прошли, мы молодцы. — Сказала Тоффи, не уверенная, кого именно хочет подбодрить, себя или спутника.

Казалось, только когда Юджин пугался, у него вдруг появлялись эмоции — а до того он ходил, словно в полусне. Теперь же одна его только рука, стискивающая нервно ладонь Тоффи во тьме, даже невидимая, выражала больше, чем голос или лицо Юджина за последние две недели. Если, конечно, не считать того случая, когда Матье пытался с ним поссориться, или когда он подумал, что Тоффи способна вытурить его из общины.

Хорошенького же в глубине души он был о ней мнения!

— Образцы в клетках все, не забывай.

Тоффи продолжала шарить рукой перед собой и сбоку, чтобы ее не подвела память о помещении — еще раз удариться обо что-нибудь она не хотела. С каждой минутой Юджин все сильнее и сильнее сжимал ее ладонь, слыша хрипение ходячих. Тоффи стало стыдно. Он так их боялся — она даже не задумывалась об этом — и продолжал работать в подвале, потому что она приказала. А после того, как она выплеснула на него гнев, наполовину вызванный в ней Матье, сидел тут в одиночестве до самой ночи!

Они уже прошли крайнюю клетку, пустую, и следующую, за ней, осталась одна — а там и свобода.

Холодная поверхность кожаной маски мазнула Тоффи по ладони. Ходячий заворчал, как только мог закрытым ртом. Боже, надеюсь, подумала Глава, Юджин не чувствует, как я готова начать дрожать и как часто бьется мое сердце. Он стискивал ее запястье там, где трепыхался пульс, но вряд ли вслушивался в биение ее крови, полностью подчиненный собственному страху.

— Еще минута, и мы на лестнице. — Она сжала его руку в ответ. — Все хорошо.

Чтобы подняться по лестнице, им пришлось расцепить руки и идти по одному. Тоффи подталкивала Юджина в спину, который, несмотря на то, что свежий воздух был совсем рядом, едва шел.

Уже стоя во дворе, у самой двери сарая, под которым находился подвал, он согнулся, уперев руки в колени и тяжело дыша. Тоффи осторожно положила ладонь ему на спину.

— Не тошнит?

— Нет.

Она обошла Юджина, смочила руки в бочке с водой — не слишком чистой, потому что в ней ополаскивались все, кто работал с землей, да и они сами с Проспером, извозившись от работы с мертвяками, тоже мыли там пальцы. Вернулась, наклонилась и приложила холодные ладони к его щекам.

— Легче?

Он распрямился, и ее руки обессиленно стекли с него, словно сами обратились водой.

— Не знаю, что бы делал без тебя.

— Сидел бы в светлой комнате. Это же я виновата.

Ты впервые говоришь глупость на моей памяти, хотелось добавить Тоффи, но она сдержалась. Он и без того перепуган, до сих пор дышит, как паровоз, того и гляди до гипервентиляции себя доведет.

— Правда, без конфет.

— В любом случае, если бы не ты, я бы не вышел. Просто не смог бы.

Неужели он думает, что она его оставила бы в темной комнате, одного, перепуганного, как ребенок? Господи, да Карл храбрее него!

— Не могу поверить. Уверена, ты можешь быть таким же смелым, как кто угодно другой. Дай себе время, и…

— Нет. Смелость — не навык.

Спорно, подумала Тоффи, но она уже устала от споров.

— Есть три пути быть смелым. Не думать, что тебя ждёт, либо знать, что ты сильней, ты победишь. Либо же… не бояться проиграть, потому что в какой-то степени ты заслуживаешь этого.

— И какой из этих способов тебе экзистеницально ближе?

Тоффи подняла взгляд на Юджина. Луна светила ему в лицо, не ей. Влажные глаза блестели в полумраке, как два маленьких озерца.

— Пойдем, вдруг на кухне еще остались дежурные, нальют тебе чаю или какао.

Она побрела к особняку, не глядя, идет ли Юджин за ней, похолодевшая от мысли: если ты не боишься умереть, если ты всегда готова проиграть, почему именно теперь тебя пугает одна мысль подступиться ближе к тому, к кому тебя неукротимо тянет? Почему, наконец, ты жаждешь победы?

— В любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, потому что в страхе есть мучение. — Пробормотала она. — Боящийся несовершен в любви.*

____________

* 1 посл.Иоан. IV, 18


	21. Глава 19. She is a mythic bitch

Природа убивает постоянно, а мы называем ее прекрасной.

_ Джон Апдайк, «Иствикские ведьмы» _

Под утро прошел дождь, враз остудив воздух и землю. Отчетливо запахло приближающейся осенью. Куры не хотели выходить на улицу, и Эдита добрый час махала руками на вздорных птиц, чтобы выгнать их поклевать червей.

Матье наблюдал из окна, размышляя, достойна ли молодая стройная общинница того, чтобы оказаться в его списке ближайших планов или же нет. Самому ему тоже не улыбалось выбираться из тепла дома на холод двора, однако завтрак ему на сей раз никто не принес, и французу все же пришлось протрусить до особняка Главы. Нужно заглянуть на склад, подумал он, чувствуя, как оседает на руках невидимая влажная взвесь, поднимая дыбом волоски на предплечьях, поискать там по ящикам куртку или хотя бы рубашку с длинным рукавом.

То, что за одежду, как и за еду, в общине и до его появления было принято расплачиваться трудом, Матье даже не подумал.

На завтрак он опоздал, и ему пришлось заглянуть на кухню, где дюжий Бруно одарил его остатками омлета и перегретым невкусным кофе (а также неодобрительным взглядом из-под кустистых бровей).

Поэтому, когда Матье вышел во двор, его настроение оставляло желать лучшего, и он принялся озираться в поисках Тоффи или хотя бы кого-то из своих девчонок, чтобы развлечься небрежной пикировкой — из которой он, разумеется, вышел бы победителем.

Но никого из них поблизости не оказалось. Только под яблоней топталась с лестницей грубиянка Тара, лезть к которой француз не решился бы, даже если б они остались с ней в общине только вдвоем. Да еще, возле склада — выкрашенного красным здания — собрались в кружок трое пацанов.

Самый старший, то ли восемнадцатилетний, то ли девятнадцатилетний, лопоухий и плечистый, копал червей и складывал их в жестяную банку с неровными краями.

— Подошли бы раньше, они бы еще не так назад глубоко закопались, — сетовал он, без труда, впрочем, нажимая ногой на лопату. Рыхлая земля легко поддавалась, расходясь, как сдобное тесто на разломе. — Да и куры уже поклевали.

Рядом с Кори на корточках сидел, наблюдая, Карл. Он был не прочь помочь, но лопата на них троих — включая еще одного зрителя, Ноа, присевшего рядом на лавку, — была только одна.

— Чего ждать, завтра и пойду, — бубнил Кори. — Вы со мной?

Карл неопределенно пожал плечами. Ноа же замахал руками, точно ему предложили поужинать тем, что Кори выкапывал.

— Я точно пас.

— Ты что, не хочешь поесть рыбки?

— Поесть? — Ноа хмыкнул. — Этому я как раз был бы рад. А вот ковылять на рыбалку…

Он кивнул на свою ногу, все еще стиснутую в жестком бондаже. Заживление шло куда медленней, чем хотелось бы, и чем надеялись Лестер на пару с Розитой.

— Я стану вам только обузой. К тому же, сидеть несколько часов напролет, вперив взгляд в леску — удовольствие явно не по мне.

— А какое тебе по нраву, футбол?

Кори, Карл и Ноа повернули головы на голос. Вокруг них и так сновали туда-сюда люди, так что парни не обратили внимания на Матье, когда тот приблизился к ним.

— Может, ты просто трусишь, тощий? — Француз поставил ногу на край скамьи, и Ноа вцепился в сиденье, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним расшатанная лавочка, утопая в раскисшей земле.

— Конечно, я трушу, — ответил он, однако никакого страха в голосе Ноа не слышалось. Напротив, в каждом слове звенел вызов. — Я знаю, что могу подставить группу, так чего ради мне рисковать собой и друзьями?

Матье презрительно фыркнул, не считая себя обязанным отвечать, и перевел взгляд на Карла и Кори.

— А вы, мальчишки?

Если четырнадцатилетнего Карла еще так можно было бы назвать, то Кори, который, останься мир нормальным, теперь учился бы в колледже, стало несколько обидно.

— Я иду, разумеется.

— Я… — Граймс-младший задумался, прикидывая, как разумнее поступить. — Мне нужно подумать. Может быть, посоветоваться с отцом.

Матье скривился.

— А что, папенька может не отпустить? Экий лоб, а бегает спрашивать разрешения.

— Не в этом дело. — Карл знал, что достаточно взрослый, чтобы защитить себя, и если б решил сбежать, никто его не остановил бы, однако ему все же хотелось поговорить с отцом о рыбалке… Просто потому, что это пахло старой-доброй нормальностью, давно утерянной в новом мире, со всех ног летевшем кувырком. Сын обсуждает с отцом ловлю рыбы — от одной этой мысли становилось легче и уютней на сердце.

— А может, мне сходить с вами? Вроде как постраховать, чтобы не попали в беду? — Француз почесал непривычно гладкий после бритья подбородок.

— Знаете, что! — Кори выпрямился и перехватил лопату почти угрожающим движением. — Мы сами прекрасно справимся. Мы не малыши.

— Точно, lapin. — Матье положил руку на плечо Кори и легонько потряс, словно пытался того приободрить. Он вроде бы не делал ничего предосудительного, и в то же время его слова и движения так и сочились плохо скрытой насмешкой. — Ты уже взрослый, а? Где, кстати, ваша Глава, или у нее еще истерика не кончилась?

Двор общины быстро высыхал на августовском солнце, но в лесу влажность оставалась надолго. Только воздух словно сгустился, насытившись невидимыми взгляду каплями.

Тоффи, Кэрол и Бьянка, вооруженные пистолетами, крались по чаще, стараясь ступать потише, чтобы не привлечь к воротам ходячих. Бьянка единственная из группы сжимала в руках палку для улова образцов — при чем, она вцепилась в древко с такой силой, точно приспособление могло унести ее в Париж, словно серебряные башмачки Дороти.

Они крались, пригнувшись, и Глава не отнимала палец от губ, но потом переместила руку от лица на бедро — на рукоять крепко сделанного, ладного ножа, и распрямилась. Уже не было причин таиться слишком тщательно, и тишина начала набухать неловкостью.

— Тоффи… — Бьянка отчаянно искала тему для разговора. Ей казалось невыносимо просто так шагать в обществе двух малознакомых женщин и молчать. — Ты не обидишься, если я скажу, что в детстве у меня точно так же звали собаку?

Та в ответ только сдавленно прыснула.

— Что ж, мне не раз намекали, что я та еще сука. Но так изящно — впервые.

— Я не… — Бьянка залилась краской, но Тоффи развернулась и похлопала ее по плечу, дав понять, что не сердится.

Они шли почти рядом, все втроем, и все же — каждая отставала от другой на шаг-полтора. Бьянка всматривалась в Тоффи, не уверенная, что действительно видит, где перед нею настоящая Глава, а где — ее маска. Темные тяжелые веки делали ее лицо всегда немного недружелюбным. Но, кажется, она и впрямь не обиделась.

— Уверена, что прежде ты не делала ничего подобного, ну что ж, все однажды случается в первый раз. — Тоффи натягивала перчатки, вполголоса наставляя француженку. — Эх, надо бы и тебе такие же найти. Под твою руку.

Что и говорить, тоненькая, будто веточка, Бьянка, с длинными кистями и пальцами, вряд ли смогла бы носить перчатки Главы, даже если бы она ей их одолжила.

— Обычно я просто наматываю цепь на кулак, но тут пришила. Видишь? Сэкономила время. И немного добавила, где могла, мягкости, чтобы собственная рука не страдала. Видела когда-нибудь, что происходит с кулаком, если кому-то начистить физию?

— Да.

Тоффи чуть было не споткнулась. Как легко и буднично ответила ей Бьянка!

— Это делал Матье? — Спросила Кэрол.

Француженка медленно покачала головой. И все же, ее спутницы остались под впечатлением. Бьянка казалась созданной для воздушного зефира, розовых платьев, как в ранних клипах Бритни Спирс, киношек вроде «Реальной любви»… И при том, она явно составляла костяк группы Матье. На ней все держалось — быт, и атмосфера команды. Пока Шона рыскала по лесам или заброшенным домам, добывая пропитание, а вздорный Матье третировал инфантильную Леонтину, Бьянка спасала положение. Готовила, стирала, мирила бывшего любовника с его новой игрушкой, и, вероятно, отражала нападения ходячих на лагерь.

— У меня была жизнь и до Матье.

Ну разумеется.

— Я рада, что ты это помнишь. — Брякнула Кэрол и тотчас мысленно укорила себя: а вот кто-то, кажется, начал забывать прошлое. Нехорошо. — Знаешь… Я думала… я думала, ты такая же, как мы. Но я ошиблась.

Бьянка дернула губами и носом, как настороженный кролик.

— Я полагала, что ты прикидываешься слабой и нежной, чтобы не показать заранее всех козырей. И ты действительно сильнее, чем кажешься. Но в том, как ты ведешь себя, нет умысла. Нет хитрости. Ты изображаешь из себя беспомощную лапочку не для того, чтобы потом перевернуть ситуацию в свою сторону. Ты веришь в то, что ты и есть такая на самом деле.

Француженка не знала, что ответить.

— Да, — бросила Тоффи через плечо. — Это была не моя идея. Кэрол настояла, чтобы я взяла тебя с нами, хотя мне самой хотелось и до сих пор хочется сказать: иди покорми курочек, не мешайся и не подвергай нас всех опасности.

Кэрол сурово поджала губы, и Тоффи обернулась второй раз ровно в тот момент, чтобы успеть это подметить. Ох, сказала как Хизер, укорила она себя в мыслях. И правда сука, как оказалось.

— В общем, мы решили, что нужно совместить приятное с полезным и показать тебе, что ты на самом деле можешь. Расслабься, золотце, тебе понравится. Если что, у тебя есть пистолет.

Бьянка продолжала молчать, однако на ее лице отражалось множество противоречивых эмоций, одна сменяла другую: страх, надежда, предвкушение… Гордость. В глубине души она знала, что у нее все получится.

Быть может, и Леонтина, при ближайшем рассмотрении, оказалась бы не так уж безнадежна. Тем не менее, на чей счет Тоффи была уверена, так это Матье, и, озвучь она свои мысли, Кэрол с ней бы согласилась. Его упругие мышцы ненадолго ввели ее в заблуждение. Он мнил себя султаном в гареме из трех красавиц, на деле же он был только балластом, который давно стоило сбросить.

— Я догадываюсь, что ты чувствуешь. Мне все это знакомо. — Сказала Кэрол. Тоффи шагала впереди быстро и уверенно, словно в любой момент могла сорваться на бег и оставить спутниц позади. Те шли рядом, негромко переговариваясь.

— С трудом верится.

— Но это так. Это было… а потом я стала другой. И у меня был свой Матье.

Бьянка наморщила лоб пытливо и трогательно.

— Не смотри на меня так. Я не добрая мамочка для всех, хотя была ею когда-то. Она — не фея-крестная. — Кэрол кивнула в сторону Тоффи, ее алая резинка маячком мелькала меж зеленых ветвей. — Мы сделали много дурного в этой жизни. А ты — нет, и я это вижу.

— Еще нет, Бьянка, но все зависит от тебя.

Глава отчаянно пыталась взбодриться, даже пощипала себя за щеки, будто перед свиданием — чтобы разогнать кровь. Не будь ей так стыдно, залепла бы себе пощечину, отрезвляющую и приводящую в чувство. Видит Бог, она в ней нуждалась! Но не хотелось показывать спутницам, что она не чувствует себя в полном порядке. Быть может, не будь ей до боли знаком этот лес вокруг общины, сейчас все три женщины по ее вине бы заплутали. Но, к счастью, она помнила каждое дерево.

— Ты не можешь быть святой и выживать. Либо одно, либо другое. — Говорила за ее спиной Бьянке Кэрол.

И Тоффи могла только согласиться. С болью и горечью… но все же. Много их было, таких, как Матье? О да. И позубастее встречались. А потом бесследно таяли в прошлом, и Тоффи оставалась с самой собой — своей виной, своим стыдом. Единственным, что ее интересовало после.

— Поверь мне, когда ты жива, ты можешь сожалеть, можешь грызть себя, но пока ты дышишь, ты просто… Действительно можешь делать это. Если ты мертва, то ты либо исчезаешь, либо тащишься по дороге, подвластная инстинкту, кого бы сожрать.

Кэрол разговаривала с француженкой, но глазами следила за Главой, и от нее не укрылось, что Тоффи шагала с такой уверенностью, словно ходила этим путем ежедневно. Пусть община существовала с марта, слабо верилось, что можно настолько изучить окрестности, чтобы двигаться по ним так, будто можешь повторить этот же путь с завязанными глазами.

Или кто-то себя накручивает, подумала Кэрол. Но бдительности не убавила.

— Жизнь такова, и этот закон существовал задолго до начала заражения. Или ты покоряешься и страдаешь, и, может быть, быстро умираешь, или ты борешься и иногда поступаешь плохо.

— Давать сдачи не значит вести себя плохо. — Тоффи остановилась посреди поляны и подождала своих спутниц.

Вот только сама я не только, бывало, давала сдачи, с горечью подумала Глава. Вот что роднило их с Кэрол. Темное прошлое — сперва в одном смысле, затем в другом. Поначалу тьма сгущалась вокруг них обеих, но после они начали сами сеять ее. При том, Тоффи могла бы поклясться, что Кэрол, в отличие от нее самой, на самом деле не за что было испытывать вину. Она делала то, что должна была. Не что хотела.

— Что ж, Тоффи, тебе мне тоже есть, что сказать, — произнесла Кэрол, дерзко качнув головой.

— Но это подождет, я полагаю. Я кого-то слышу.

Тоффи размяла шею, сведенную от утренней прохлады и внутреннего напряжения, невысоко подбросила нож — более крупный, чем те, что покоились в ножнах у нее на предплечьях, и более тяжелый, однако он смог изящно перевернуться в воздухе, прежде, чем ладонь Главы снова сжала рукоять.

— Четверо? Больше, чем мы просили.

Лицо Тоффи дергалось, она пыталась не показать ни одной эмоции — а испытывала она их разом множество. На несколько мгновений спутницы перестали для нее существовать, были только зомби — перед нею. И в ошметках тухлой плоти их лиц Глава видела призраки давно ушедших людей.

И живущих.

Одного она оставила Кэрол, того, что плелся сбоку — мужчину в джинсовом комбинезоне. Из щеки у него торчала щепка, точно пирсинг. Еще троих Тоффи наметила для себя, позабыв на мгновение, что одного мертвяка они хотели прихватить с собой.

Девочку-подростка — бедняжка преставилась лет в двенадцать-тринадцать — Тоффи оттолкнула ногой, и та рухнула куда-то в кусты, алчно хрипя. Второй объект, женщину средних лет в цветастом платье, изодранном и грязном, Тоффи тоже отпихнула, потому что на нее, вытянув одну целую руку, с уверенностью танка наступал грузный старик с кудлатой бородой. Тоффи дернулась — всем корпусом, и по ее лицу пробежали тени эмоций, а затем схватила противника за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и всадила нож под таким углом, чтобы он прошил мозг. Черная густая кровь хлынула ей на руку, лезвие застряло, а мертвяк всем своим обмякшим в окончательной смерти телом начал на нее заваливаться. Глава едва успела отскочить, и оказалась, обезоруженная, лицом к лицу с мертвячкой в платье. Не думая, что делает, она ударила ходячую кулаком в лицо, выигрывая для себя пару секунд, и той действительно понадобилось мгновение — нет, не прийти в себя, только восстановить равновесие, как игрушке-неваляшке. Тоффи успела достать нож из-за рукава ровно в тот момент, когда на шее мертвой женщины защелкнулась петля.

Из-за занавеси грязных волос ходячей виднелся широко раскрытый глаз Бьянки.

— П-получилось.

— Да…

— Да.

Кэрол поднялась с корточек возле куста, в который упала мертвячка-подросток, вытерла нож о штанину и заткнула его за пояс. Светлые волосы девочки слабо мерцали на солнце, запачканные черной жижей из раны в виске. Кэрол не смотрела на свою жертву: ничего в той давно не осталось такого, чтобы принять ее за живую, и уж точно не казалось, что она просто спит. Маленький монстр, но Кэрол, глядя на нее, не могла стряхнуть с себя воспоминания, так некстати лезущие в голову.

Тоффи спрятала оружие, перевернула носком сапога старика и принялась вытаскивать из-под подбородка у него свой нож. От удара о землю ставший хрупким подгнивший нос вдавился в череп, но Тоффи и без этого знала, что перед нею не кто-то из ее знакомых. Борода у него была, но и усы тоже — просто она не сразу заметила их на полуистлевшем лице в ошметках кожи. Однако теперь рассмотрела.

— Ловить тяжелее, чем просто убивать, но ты научишься. Проспер тебе поможет, если хочешь. — Тоффи попыталась почистить лезвие ножа о траву. — Я поговорю с ним, он не откажет.

Бьянка что-то тихо и коротко промычала в ответ.

— Я думала о тебе хуже, еще пару минут назад. И теперь прошу за это прощения. Ты не мешалась. Ты оказала неоценимую услугу.

— Я вижу, тебе нравится это. — Бьянка глотала воздух, выговаривая по слову за раз, но было ясно, что не от страха и волнения. Просто ей пришлось быть быстрой, быстрее, чем она привыкла. — Ну, сражаться.

Француженка уперла алюминиевое древко под мышку, и напрягла руки, не давая пойманной ходячей и шагу ступить. На лбу Бьянки выступил пот то ли от волнения, то ли от усилий.

Ничего, наловчится, подумала Тоффи. Она сама почувствовала себя уставшей и опустошенной. Присела снова на корточки, принялась шарить по карманам мертвяка — как ни было противно. Улов Бьянки щелкал зубами и хрипел почти у нее над самым ухом, и это не давало расслабиться.

— Нравится ли мне сражаться? Мне нравится побеждать. А пока я жива, значит, я всегда до этого побежала, так что да — мне нравится.

Тоффи с трудом переводила дух, думая, что на самом деле, ей нравится совсем другое. И позволить она себе могла немногое. Она и без того терзала себя размышлениями чуть ли не ежедневно, прекрасно понимая, что ей это мешает. Тогда как существовали и другие, более приятные способы побыть немного Недостаточно Хорошим Лидером.

Держи себя в руках, напомнила себе Тоффи, и продолжай считать моменты для поцелуев. Семи пока не набралось. А не то тебя невовремя сорвет — и начнется, как обычно, «давай трахаться круглосуточно». Даже пусть, как писал Лоуренс, «любой мужчина становится невыносимым через две недели». У нее и столько времени не оставалось: она остро чувствовала, что у нее в запасе осталось всего ничего, дни наперечет, чтобы налюбиться на годы, годы вперед.

Проблема заключалась в том, что рядом с тем, кто по-настоящему нравится, ей очень трудно становилось вести себя, как идеальная влюбленная. Куда лучше получалось походить на полную дуру. Что вдвойне проблема, если даже в тридцатник ты — спасибо недостатку образования, особенно сексуального — все еще ощущаешь себя школьницей в гольфиках. По крайней мере, еще не подкладываешь кнопки и не пытаешься стукнуть кого-то портфелем.

При одной мысли об этом Тоффи улыбнулась и чуть было не провела рукой по губам, забыв, что они выпачканы в крови ходячего.


	22. Глава 20. Yo girl, feel a bit punchy?

Крутой коп. А может, просто коп. На этой

работе не крутые не задерживаются.

_ Лорел Гамильтон, «Глоток мрака» _

Они вернулись в общину с триумфом.

Кэрол и Тоффи пропустили Бьянку вперед — не только потому, что она вела мертвячку, способную впиться идущему впереди в шею. И очень жаждущую этого! Но и затем, чтобы героине дня достались положенные почести.

— Я думаю, мы все сегодня заслужили небольшое празднество? — сказала Кэрол, и Тоффи невольно вздрогнула. — Без танцев на столе, конечно, но как насчет вечерних посиделок в лазарете? Чтобы Леонтина не почувствовала себя обделенной?

Глава согласно наклонила голову, вымученно улыбаясь, и пошла к бочке с водой, чтобы прополоскать руки. Мимо прошагала со сданным у ворот оружием Эдита.

Бьянка застыла у клумбы, засаженной луком вместо цветов, все так же напряженно держа древко под мышкой. Образец, надежно сдерживаемый петлей, тянул руки, разевал чернозубый рот, но не мог и шагу ступить. Хотя Дейзи, неподалеку вешавшая на веревку белье, все же опасливо предпочла отойти подальше. Тоффи положила мокрые руки на край бочки и обернулась на француженку, глядя одобрительно и удовлетворенно.

— Она умничка, — восхищенно выдохнул Проспер, тоже рассматривая Бьянку. Он как раз вышел на свежий воздух проветрить голову.

Тоффи усмехнулась, угадывая в его взгляде и рассеянной улыбке интерес к француженке. К счастью, в случае Проспера, можно было рассчитывать, что работая вместе с девушкой, которая ему нравится, он окажется только еще больше продуктивен, и благотворно повлияет на свою напарницу.

— Брат, принеси, пожалуйста, ремни для нового образца, — попросила Тоффи, и снова обернулась на Бьянку.

Мгновенно ее благодушие как рукой сняло. Матье. Он шел, грациозно и расслабленно двигая плечами, а вот Бьянка, да и сама Глава при виде него напряглись. Проспер скрылся за дверью лаборатории, хотя сестра была готова уже остановить его.

Матье сказал Бьянке что-то по-французски, и та сжалась, теряя всякую уверенность, однако ходячую смогла держать так же крепко, не давая ей и шагу ступить. Матье игриво протянул палец к мертвячке и тотчас отдернул его, когда гнилые зубы клацнули в опасной близости.

— Ты хочешь помочь? — спокойно спросила Тоффи, подойдя ближе, хотя ей хотелось рявкнуть «что ты ей сказал?!» и хорошенько встряхнуть Матье.

— Помочь? Чем и в чем? Кажется, вы неплохо справились сами.

Так оно и было, но в устах журналиста правда, достойная если не восхищения, то хотя бы поздравлений, звучала, как издевка. Тоффи хотела сдержаться, но могла только сжать кулаки и напрячься, чтобы не пускать их в ход.

— Послушай, Матье, есть какой-то вариант, чтобы мы быстренько пробежали ту часть, в которой ты ведешь себя как последний урод, и начали разговаривать, оба не включая пассивную агрессию?

Он сунул руки в карманы брюк, покачался с пятки на носок.

— Вы ушли в лес. Втроем. Женщины без единого мужчины.

— Да, — осторожно протянула Тоффи. — Не понимаю, что так тебя удивляет.

— Вы не позвали меня… Ну или хотя бы никого из других мужчин. Вы же женщины.

Она напоминала себе, что если она относится с пониманием к себе, то должна и прощать другим их слабости, проговорила мысленно эту фразу, и тотчас ее изнутри хлестнуло понимание, что Матье даже не собирается сделать для нее того же. Он не хотел ее понимать, он намеревался подчинить ее себе, и самым, при том, грубым методом.

— Так. Это звучит, как забота. — Она изобразила пальцами кавычки. — Но не думай, что я не заметила завуалированное оскорбление.

— Это всего лишь правда, и правда жизни, chaton. Нигде в природе не бывает такого, чтобы самка стояла выше самца, Тоффи. У лани на спине пятна, пусть, но как не изгаляйся, а леопардом не покажешься.

— Ты не биолог, Матье, и не строй его из себя, пожалуйста. — Тоффи скривилась. — Смешно выглядит.

— В отличие от тебя, я учился в университете.

Ага, дошли, значит, какие-то слухи, поняла она, впрочем, Глава и не собиралась скрывать.

— Любишь животных — двигай булками в сторону курятника, умник. Или это тоже в твоей природе не заложено? — Тоффи указала рукой на сарай у себя за спиной. — Чего только не придумает, лишь бы ни хрена не делать.

— Я думал, мы договорились.

— Договорились? — Тоффи почувствовала, что ее словно водой окатили. И не холодной — кипятком. — Договорились о чем?

Она наступала на него, а француз — пятился, так, что, еще немного и мог бы попасть прямо в объятия нового образца.

— Не знаю, что ты себе вообразил, Матье. Мы не в отношениях и не были в них. — Она приблизилась к нему, плавно и угрожающе, как тигрица. Совершенно несвойственной ей походкой, несхожей с ее обычно нервной, дерганой манерой двигаться. — Я не против изредка присудить лишнюю конфетку хорошему работнку. Но все равно. Основа наших отношений здесь — бартер. Если ты не можешь работать ни руками, ни ногами, ни головой, мог хотя бы продать себя.

Кори за спиной Тоффи сдавленно хихикнул, однако никто кроме него не засмеялся.

— Только вот смотри, даже такое простое занятие, как оказалось, тебе не по силам. Не знаю уж, как, наконец, донести до тебя.

— Эй, ты сейчас прилюдно выставляешь себя дурой…

— Заткнись! Все, что нельзя продать, съесть или трахнуть — мне неинтересно. И, как видишь, при нынешнем положении дел с первым пунктом есть проблемы. — Тоффи выразительно развела руками. — Пойми. Если мы не трахаемся, мне отношения на хрен не сдались. Надеюсь, ты не шокирован.

Нет, шокирован он не был. Однако с трудом мог поверить в то, что Тоффи говорит. Никакому зомби-апокалипсису не под силу сделать из женщины подобное животное, думал Матье. Она врет. Просто бравирует, чтобы зацепить его, показаться круче, чем есть.

Знал бы журналист, что Тоффи не только призналась совершенно честно, но и была такой с самого своего восемнадцатилетия — пока ходячие мертвецы существовали для нее только в фильме Ромеро.

— Или мы трахаемся, или мы закончили с этим.

Матье полагал, что у Тоффи достаточно сил сопротивляться его термоядерному очарованию — и оттого задача по соблазнению ее представлялась ему еще привлекательней. Леонтина в свое время сдалась мгновенно, Шона — позже, хотя и тоже до конца их первого дня знакомства. Дольше всех продержалась Бьянка, но и та — потому только, что сам Матье не мог решить, присовокупить ли блондинку, которая никогда не была по-настоящему в его вкусе, к своей коллекции надкушенных сладких пирожных, или нет.

То, что Тоффи незачем сопротивляться, даже не приходило ему в голову. Его атаки отскакивали от нее, скатывались, как вода по отполированному веками мрамору, а он не мог даже вообразить, что подобное возможно. Для Матье женщины делились на тех, что падали к его ногам — и сук, которым от него что-то было нужно. И у тех хватало сил (и наглости) пытаться вести с ним ответную игру. Часть из них он все же растаптывал — и куда более жестоко, чем тех, кто сам шел к нему в руки. Часть просто заносил в «черный список» — не только на Фейсбуке, но и в реальной жизни. Теперь же гордость ослепляла его, не давая понять, что сейчас он сам действует, как «злодейки» из «второй группы».

— Ты ужасна. Сосуд всех мерзостей, которые только можно вообразить. Фу. Ты примитивная, приземленная… да! Ты сама как земля, как грязь, на уме только секс и материальные ценности! Работа! Фу, фу, фу! Ты как мещаночка, которыми полон Париж: мужчина должен зарабатывать, мужчина то, мужчина сё. Рыться в помете… Кто я такой, чтобы снисходить до этого?

Тоффи было, что возразить, но она не успевала и слова вставить — Матье говорил так быстро, что она едва понимала его из-за усилившегося акцента.

— Ты думаешь, ты сильнее? Так поборись со мной на кулаках! И ты убедишься.

— Это все, что ты можешь привести в качестве аргумента? Физическую силу? Серьезно?

Он шагнул к ней, нависая. Ее грудь едва не касалась его.

— Я предлагаю тебе игру, достойную королей и принцесс, но ты предпочитаешь путь грубой приземленности. Ты можешь получить все, о чем мечтала. Разве тебе не хочется перестать быть сильной? Уткнуться в надежное плечо? Отдать кому-то бремя принятия решений?

— «Знаю: Но я не хочу этого, Нет — я не могу хотеть этого Больше! Что-то изменилось внутри меня, Что-то уже не то, Я закончила играть по правилам Чужой игры, Слишком поздно для повторных предположений!»* — Обычно Тоффи просто произносила слова песен, стесняясь петь, но сейчас промурлыкала строки, тихо, будто колыбельную.

— Я думал, ты особенная, а ты… как все. Точно такая же. Отвратительно.

— Чего ты от меня ждешь? Что я скажу: ох, Матье, ну конечно, я не такая, я буду любить тебя всегда. «Я перевернула свой мир С ног на голову, Пытаясь не дать тебе уйти*».- Тоффи наигранно выставила плечо, запрокинула голову. — Этого ждал? Я люблю мюзиклы, но не настолько.

Она увидела, что Проспер вернулся из лаборатории со «сбруей» для ходячей, и, повернувшись к французу спиной, зашагала к брату.

— Я способна на некоторые уступки, как любой человек. — Кроме тебя, Матье, подсказал внутренний голос. — Но я не буду перекраивать себя с начала и до конца.

— И не нужно. Тебе достаточно просто открыть мне свою душу. Можешь лгать себе, сколько хочешь, но я вижу тебя насквозь. Понимаю, почему ты строишь из себя несгибаемую королеву. Таким только и подавай настоящего самца, чтобы взял, в бараний рог скрутил и отшлепал хорошенько. Вот тогда они становятся шелковые. Тебе нужна твердая рука, La Libordel.

Тоффи резко развернулась, вопя:

— Да твою ж мать! Очень классное слово придумал, еще раз повтори, не всех еще им достал!

— Скорей бы уж она ему врезала, и все это закончилось, — пробормотал Проспер, качая головой. Стоявший рядом Юджин озадаченно покосился на него. — По крайней мере, стало бы гораздо тише.

Тоффи вырвала маску и ремни из рук брата, пылая гневом, точно позабыла, на кого на самом деле злится. Проспер, впрочем, не шелохнулся — он слишом хорошо знал сестру и был в ней уверен. Она никогда не причинила бы вреда ему, даже совсем потеряв контроль над собой.

— Хочешь пообедать сегодня, на! — Тоффи ткнула ремни в грудь Матье. — Иди и схомутай образец. Сделай нечто хотя бы на четверть такое же полезное, как, к примеру, Бьянка.

Журналист стиснул маску и кожаные наручники для образца с такой гримасой, точно Глава сунула ему под нос мерзейшую вещь на свете.

— Хорошо. Я это сделаю, chaton. Но только для того, чтобы ты успокоилась. Ты слишком громко кричишь. А когда женщина кричит, она понимает, что она не права.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, что ты впадаешь в истерику потому, что понимаешь в глубине души — я прав, а ты…

Как он умел все переворачивать с ног на голову! Тоффи даже позавидовала подобному таланту.

— Предвзятость подтверждения.

Тоффи и Матье разом замолчали, она обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Юджина, а Матье глубоко вдохнул, готовясь к поистине громкому рыку.

— Когнитивные искажения, выдаваемые за рациональные аргументы, закономерно выводят из себя.

— Да тебя-то кто спрашивает?!

Тоффи, не глядя, завела руку назад, упирая ее в грудь француза.

— Образец, Матье. Живо.

И подождала, пока не перестанет чувствовать под ладонью тепло его тела.

Она намочила руку в бочке и приложила к горящему лбу. В памяти невольно всплыла картинка из прошлого: отец взял ее в город, вместе со старшими сестрами, за покупками. И там к ней, совсем еще девчонке пристал мужчина — схватил за талию, прижал к себе, и крикнул другу, чтобы тот скорее сфотографировал их. Она сочла его слова и действия чудовищными, оскорбительными, и хлестнула наглеца отцовским кнутом прямо по лицу. Что за это сделал с ней отец дома…

В тот день он был взбешен ее поведением. Но не удивлен. Теперь Тоффи понимала, что он чувствовал тогда.

Дальнейшее случилось за считаные секунды. Тоффи начала улыбаться, готовая сказать брату что-то ироническое на счет француза, но поймала его посерьезневший взгляд и молниеносно повернулась.

Что за идиот!

Матье, вместо того, чтобы схомутать мертвячку, кинул маску и ремни на землю, и ухватился за ее ошейник. Бьянка протестующе вытянула руку, и тотчас рванувшаяся ходячая пошатнула ее равновесие. Бьянка чуть не упала, но смогла удержаться на ногах — ровно мгновение, пока Матье не дернул древко на себя. Бьянка выпустила «ловилку» и шлепнулась в клумбу. И не поднялась. Она потеряла сознание от удара головой о каменный бортик, понял Проспер и первым бросился к ней на помощь.

Матье же отпрыгнул от освобожденной мертвячки, и та тут же потеряла к нему всякий интерес — зачем гоняться за жертвой, если другая добыча, шумная и заметная, бежит прямо к тебе?

Вот только Проспер не собирался дать себя сожрать: он имел дело с образцами с самого марта. Он мог схомутать любого с закрытыми глазами, если хотел.

Он подхватил маску с земли с ловкостью раннинбека, оттеснил зомби от клумбы с бесчувственной Бьянкой, и приготовился было накинуть на мертвячку сбрую, и… сам не понял, как оказался на земле. Матье рванулся к нему, обхватил за пояс руками и повалил — сам, при том, очутившись погребенным под телом брата Главы. Проспер и Матье могли сравиться ростом и телосложением, так что один практически накрыл другого собой, подобно солдатам в окопе.

Проспер специально обогнул мертвячку, чтобы накинуть на нее маску, как уздечку на лошадь, из-за спины, но шум от их с французом падения дал ее гниющим мозгам сообразить, где в точности находится ее будущий обед. Зомбячка начала разворачиваться…

И тотчас рухнула на землю.

Звук выстрела без глушителя прогремел по двору. Черная кровь брызнула на траву.

Тоффи замерла, тяжело дыша, и окружающий мир снова проступил вокруг нее звуками, запахами, красками. Проспер поднялся к земли, даже не думая о том, чтобы отряхнуться, и смотрел на то, как бережно приподняла голову Бьянки подлетевшая к ней Розита. Неподалеку, держа наизготовку фруктовый нож, стояла Тара, бежавшая из-под яблони. На крыльце, вышедший из особняка Главы, застыл Рик. Из лаборатории поднялась все пропустившая Эдита. Дейзи и Кори, оба с кинжалами наголо, остановились на полпути от растянутых между сараем и курятником веревок.

— Все в порядке у вас? — Крикнула с вышки Шона.

— Все отлично! — Рявкнула в ответ Тоффи.

Она не могла отвести взгляда с Матье, и руки ее застыли в напряжении, так что казалось, что она целится теперь в него.

Ты должна это сделать, сейчас — ты должна, стучало у нее в голове, каждый удар сердца отдавался в висках звуком входящего в крышку гроба гвоздя. Если ты сейчас его ранишь, ты сорвешься. На день, на два, и черт знает, что ты за это время успеешь натворить, напомнило ей подсознание. Призрак совести, голос разума. Но тебе придется сейчас его…

Рик ворвался в пространство между Матье и Тоффи со стремительностью молнии. От его удара француз всхрапнул, точно конь, захлебываясь слюной и кровью, и рухнул в траву, как подкошенный.

Тоффи с облегчением опустила пистолет. По крайней мере, это сделала не она.

— Ты… идиот! — Граймс посмотрел на кулак, раздумывая, что делать с Матье, если он надумает подняться. Ударить еще раз или хватит с него? — Ты поставил нас под угрозу! И заставил израсходовать патрон!

— Оставь его, Рик. — Тоффи спрятала пистолет в кобуру. — Он просто… сглупил.

Граймс медленно повернулся — и все же, достаточно быстро, чтобы увидеть, как Глава устало потирает лицо, бормоча:

— Боже, мне было это нужно.

Ей вдруг стало необыкновенно легко. Он сделал то, что она хотела — но не могла себе позволить из-за правил. Которые установила в первую очередь для себя самой.

И она почувствовала особенное удовольствие от лишнего воспоминания, что не она одна — несдержанная и даже злая, никто не идеален и никто рядом не свят. А если кто-то и был, то уж точно пару лет назад стал чьим-то кормом.

Но это все же не отменяло карцера для Рика.

— Я не скажу тебе спасибо, хотя понимаю, почему ты это сделал. Матье поступил самонадеянно, глупо и неосмотрительно. Но никто не пострадал… кроме него самого.

Она медленно двинулась к Граймсу-старшему, а он пошел к ней навстречу, и на половине пути они сошлись, глядя друг другу в глаза. Издалека могло показаться, что они снова готовы поссориться, как еще недавно, но на самом деле в них обоих уже угасли и гнев, и желание выместить на ком-то злость.

— И ты прощаешь его, но осуждаешь меня?

— Я ничего не… — Она нервно коснулась лба пальцами. — Если мы не будем сдерживаться, что тут будет? Игровая площадка дьявола? У нас есть правила, и пока их нарушил ты.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже.

Но он видел в ее глазах благодарность, в дрожи губ — недостаточно хорошо спрятанную улыбку.

— Мне не нравится это правило. — Рик вздохнул, устало и сердито. — Но я его принимаю. Не мне вносить смуту в том месте, которое я собираюсь вскорости покинуть.

Тоффи благодарно нагнула голову.

— Проспер? — Граймс-старший мотнул головой в сторону брата Главы. — Идем, закроешь за мной дверь карцера.

Рик закинул руки за затылок, точно настоящий преступник, и улыбнулся. Тоффи не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. Он пошутил? Значит, не так уж был зол. На нее, на порядки, а может, и на Матье тоже.

Глава перевела взгляд на француза. Тот кое-как сел, утирая разбитый нос.

— И это все? Только карцер? Всего лишь? Сквозь его глаза смотрел зверь, я это видел.

— А чего ты ждешь, — она передразнила его, издевательски качая головой. — chaton? Казни посреди двора?

И вдруг осеклась, обернулась на Проспера — но тот уже закрывал за собой и Риком дверь лаборатории.

___________

* You can have all you ever wanted!

I know

But I don’t want it —

No — I can’t want it

Anymore

_ Уже цитировавшиеся строки из «Defying gravity». _

** And I have turned my whole world

upside down,

trying not to let you go…

_ Из песни So much better (Мюзикл «Legally blonde») _


	23. Глава 21. Dirty Little Damsel

Все мужчины с великими теориями о женщинах — всего

лишь мужчины, которые женщин боятся.

_ Бернар Вербер, «Наши друзья Человеки» _

Когда Проспер поднялся из лаборатории, Бьянка уже пришла в себя. Она сидела на краю клумбы, ссутулившись, и смотрела на останки ходячей прямо перед собой. Розита заботливо держала руку у француженки на спине, однако при том же беспокойно озиралась по сторонам.

— А, ты! — Эспиноза поманила Проспера к себе. — Сможешь отнести ее на руках в лазарет?

— Конечно.

Он и не собирался отказываться.

— Не нужно, я в порядке. — Ответила Бьянка и встала.

Проспер выставил руку, готовый в любой момент подхватить француженку, однако не коснулся ее спины, задержав ладонь в сантиметре от ее лопаток.

— Если ты так себя чувствуешь — отлично. Но я все равно тебя подстрахую, ладно? Пойду рядом.

— Ладно. — Бьянка смотрела на землю, на свои сапоги, на залитую черной жижей траву. — Но я правда, правда хорошо себя чувствую.

— Охотно верю. Я часто получал по голове, так что знаю, что потом все бывает… по-разному. Иногда тебя тошнит почти круглосуточно и встать не находится никаких сил, а бывает, что открываешь глаза и глупо спрашиваешь: эй, а чего вы все надо мной склонились?

Бьянка тихо засмеялась. Они с Проспером пересекли двор, оставив Розиту разговаривать с Тарой под яблоней, и вошли в особняк Главы.

— Образец потерян. Как это произошло? Я не видела. — Бьянка вздохнула. — Жаль, что все пошло прахом.

— Не страшно. Бывает. Кэрол сказала, что вечером можно отпраздновать… и ты все равно получишь свою вечеринку, я обещаю себе.

Они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж, и Бьянка, держась за перила, отклонилась, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Просперу, тот же, решив, что у нее кружится голова, мгновенно приложил руку к ее спине, готовый поддержать.

— Ты придешь?

— Я думал, вы хотели только для девушек…

Почему-то это секундное прикосновение к лопаткам перебило дыхание Бьянке. Она невольно подумала, что Матье в той же ситуации даже не дернулся бы. Или, напротив, принялся бы играть на публику — схватил бы ее под коленки и понес, как невесту, прижимая к себе покрепче и не без сексуального подтекста. Проспер же поддержал ее надежно и буднично. Бьянке одновременно понравился его жест, и в то же время ее изнутри ожег вопрос: она для него — всего лишь рядовая общинница? И только? Он помог ей, но ведь это не было заигрыванием?

Только когда они дошли до лазарета, Бьянка подумала, что не готова зайти вместе с Проспером туда, где находится Леонтина. Но почему? Точно ей было, что скрывать… Однако, когда Проспер потянул на себя дверь лазарета, Бьянка вовсе застыла, полная стыда и ужаса. Она увидела залитого светом через огромное окно, озаренного им, как серафим, глядящего прямо на нее Матье. Одна его ноздря была заткнута ваткой, наполовину пропитавшейся уже кровью, нос смешно распух. Но Бьянке смеяться не хотелось.

Лестер изучал локоть француза, недовольно кривясь. В мгновение ока переменилось и настроение Проспера: улыбка пропала, челюсти сурово сжались.

— Мать моя женщина, ну что я тут сделаю. — Фыркнул Лестер, выпрямляясь. — Я не готов даже пластырь на это тратить. Или ватный диск со спиртом. У тебя тут даже кровь не идет, чувак.

Он пытается проторчать в лазарете подольше, осенило Бьянку, и в ней страх стал медленно перетекать в гнев.

— Вколите ему морфия, доктор, вот тогда он скажет спасибо, — брякнула она прежде, чем успела подумать, и тотчас прижала дрожащую руку к груди, восхищенная и напуганная собственной смелостью.

Присутствующие — и, в особенности, Проспер — изумленно взглянули на нее. Но удивление Матье отличалось от прочих. В его глазах читался вопрос: как ты посмела?

— Я принесу тебе обед сюда, Бьянка, если Лестер не отпустит тебя, ладно? — Проспер деликатно потрепал ее по плечу.

— Ладно. — Не смогла не ответить улыбкой та, смущенная внезапной лаской. Напряжение в лазарете начало спадать.

Доктор предложил новой пациентке сесть на кушетку, но девушка смущенно пояснила, что вся перепачкана в земле после падения. Тогда Лестер вышел, чтобы принести клеенку, и французы остались в лазарете втроем.

Леонтина отводила взгляд к окну, точно пыталась сделать вид, что ее здесь нет. Матье, которому давно следовало уйти, не двигался с места.

Бьянка присела на край плетеного кресла. Он ждал меня, спрашивала она себя мысленно, или действительно хотел, чтобы его ушибленный локоть осмотрели так тщательно?

Какие-то соображения терзали и журналиста. Он украдкой то и дело взглядывал на Бьянку, что-то соображая, а затем подошел к ней широкими шагами, нагнулся и прошипел:

— Он тебе нравится, не так ли?

Бьянка посмотрела на Матье исподлобья, и он нахмурился, озадаченный. Он вполне ожидал такой гримасы от Тоффи, но не от своей верной любовницы. Сперва этот нелепый ее выкрик о морфии, теперь — это! Бьянка поразительно быстро отбилась от рук, стоило ему ослабить контроль. А ведь прежде он всегда полагался на нее в первую очередь, если ему требовалась помощница.

— Нравится, я вижу это. — Журналист старался говорить не через зубы. — Подумай вот о чем, милая. Правда ли они с Главой брат и сестра? Откуда нам знать, верно? Может быть, он ее любовник? Или… даже если они действительно дети одной матери, что отменяет мое предположение? У нее-то точно с головой не все в порядке, а может быть, и у него тоже.

В глазах Бьянки сверкнули слезы, она скривилась от боли и наклонила голову. Заныла шишка на затылке, точно ее снова уронили или огрели чем-то тяжелым.

— Как-нибудь обрати внимание, котенок, как они держатся друг с другом. Ее голова у него на коленях. Он ее гладит и тискает, когда только может. Перестань видеть только то, что хочешь, и взгляни в лицо правде.

С этими словами он вышел, оставив своих бывших девушек вдвоем наедине. Бьянка откинулась на спинку кресла, чувствуя головокружение. Быть может, удар о клумбу все же был серьезнее, чем она полагала.

Тоффи пришлось самой убирать прочь останки образца: она перетащила тело к компостной куче в другом конце двора и накрыла его, как могла, брезентом, который они с братом использовали всегда для этого — защищали неутилизированные трупы от солнца, чтобы те не воняли слишком сильно. Когда она вернулась на место, где полчаса назад разыгралась тревожная сцена, она увидела там Карла со шлангом. Кто-то поручил мальчику смыть черное пятно, напоминающее о драме, очевидно. Проспер или кто-то из его группы, вероятно — например, дальновидная и благоразумная Кэрол, как могла догадаться Глава. Она подошла ближе и протянула руку.

— Тебе не обязательно этим заниматься, пацан.

Карл даже не перевел на нее взгляд, деловито открутил кран и направил шланг в самый центр черной лужи.

— Слушай… Рик… твой папа понимал, что делает. Он сорвался, но, черт побери, я могу его понять. Если б не он, через секунду я сделала бы то же самое.

Карл замер.

— Да, и я бы пошла в карцер, если б вышло так. Правила есть правила.

Мальчик переложил шланг из одной руки в другую и развернулся к Главе.

— Ты уже бывала там сама?

— Пару раз. Правила одинаковы для всех.

Она испытала желание опуститься на корточки и взять Карла за обе руки, потому что так, в ее понимании, следовало вести себя с расстроенными детьми, но они с ним были почти одного роста, и мальчик смотрел на нее серьезно и по-взрослому.

— Твой папа… Сделал то, что посчитал нужным. И это было… круто. Иногда мы так и должны поступать. Делать то, что кажется нам правильным. Или то, что хотим. Даже если знаем, что потом нас ждет расплата.

— Понимаю.

Ей вдруг стало неуютно под взглядом Граймса-младшего.

— Не опаздывай на обед. Потом отнесешь отцу его порцию. Он заслужил.

И дополнительную конфетку, добавила она мысленно. Будь у нее конфета размером с дыню, она всю ее вкатила бы в карцер, как достойный приз для Рика.

На обеде присутствовали не все. Тоффи не досчиталась пятерых, но не стала дожидаться их — села на свое место и притянула поближе миску, которую поставила перед нею Эдита.

Тоффи вычерпала порцию до половины, прежде чем поняла, что у нее нет аппетита. Раздражение словно встало комом в горле, лишая ее всяческого желания что-то есть или пить. Она уставилась в миску, приложив руку ко лбу, глядя в суп с видом ищущей в волшебном шаре ответ гадалки.

Проспер спросил бы ее, все ли в порядке, сиди он рядом, но он как раз только-только вошел, и еще не успел приблизиться к сестре. А вслед за ним в столовую прокрался Матье. Прошел, ступая, точно леопард или актер из мюзикла «Кошки», осторожно опустился на свое место. Тоффи сделала вид, что не заметила его появления.

— А где мой обед?

Француз постучал ладонью по столешнице. Другие общинники на мгновение оторвались от еды и разговоров и посмотрели на него, но тотчас снова вернулись к трапезе, все, как один, игнорируя Матье.

— Что ж, я не из тех, кто будет повторять дважды. Chaton, ты же не против?

Матье зацепил пальцем край миски Тоффи и потянул на себя, погруженная в размышления Глава спохватилась слишком поздно и успела схватиться за керамический бок только тогда, когда журналист уже поставил миску перед собой и крепко стиснул ее пальцами.

— Тебе не положена еда!

— Разве нет? Я болен! — Матье указал на свое распухшее лицо. — Твой придурочный Рик разбил мне нос.

— Да. И ты это заслужил.

Она легко дернула миску на себя, однако журналист вцепился в нее уже обеими руками. Единственным способом не дать ему неположенной еды было отпустить посудину так резко, чтобы суп вылился на рубашку француза, однако Тоффи подумала, что это было бы слишком по-детски. Не стоило переводить попусту продукты, и тем более, пачкать вещи. Не сама ли она еще несколько дней назад предъявляла те же претензии тому, кто теперь сидел перед нею? Вариант же просто залепить Матье пощечину с той стороны, что не пострадала от удара Рика, она даже не рассматривала. Хотя такая мысль и промелькнула у нее в голове…

— Не жадничай, милая, ты все равно не ешь! Да и потом, тебе неплохо бы сдерживаться в этом плане!

Ее рука невольно дернулась, так что суп качнулся в миске, жирная капля побежала по гладкому оранжевому боку.

— Не имеет значения, что я делаю со своей порцией. Ты не просто ничего не сделал за сегодня, красавчик, ты низвел до нуля чужие труды. — Она прищурилась. — Ты ушел в минус. Как же ты откупишься? How we gonna pay, how we-e gonna pa-a-a-ay?

— Ты не сошла ли с ума? В этом бардаке именно я — пострадавшая сторона. Мало того, что я нахожусь вдали от дома, я вынужден еще терпеть настоящих сумасшедших, зверей в одном со мной доме!

— С какой стати ты требуешь к себе особенного отношения? О, — ее рот издевательски округлился. — знаю! Потому что здесь нет никого, кто мешал бы больше, чем ты!

Когда я ее все же трахну, подумал Матье, она будет плакать не от удовольствия. Чем дальше, тем сильней он хотел Тоффи, но — не через любовь, а через ненависть, он желал взять над ней власть и причинить ей боль, и особенно ему хотелось сделать это через постель.

— Да знаешь ли ты, через что я проходил с самого детства? Я никогда и не жил по-человечески, я только страдал, и теперь…

— Мне плевать!

Тоффи вскочила, скрипнув стулом по полу.

— Смотри. Сейчас из-за тебя, твоей провокации, в карцере сидит полицейский. Как думаешь, у него было мало проблем на работе? На пару моральных травм наберется. — Тоффи пошла вдоль стола, тыкая пальцем в каждого, на кого намекала. — Жертва домашнего насилия. Потратила лучшие годы жизни на такого мудака, как ты. Солдат. Тут даже говорить нечего. У Дэрила не то что детство, вся жизнь в какой-то нездоровой атмосфере прошла. Саша работала пожарным спасателем, Лестер больше десяти лет был волонтером в онкодиспансере, Проспер рос в общине амишей, где за слишком крупный прыщ или визгливый смех из тебя могли изгонять дьявола семидневной голодовкой!

Тоффи замолчала, тяжело дыша.

— Ну как подборочка, журналист? Впечатляет? И это я не говорю про то, что стало с нами после ночи, когда погасли огни. У всех свои трагедии, ты не один такой. Все учатся и делают выводы, вот только никто из них не сделал вывода, что лучше всего будет вести себя, как свинья.

— Tu veux dire que tu es l’amish aussi? Et pourqoi ils n’ont pas bouté dehor toi à cause de ton visage cochon? *

— У нас здесь все говорят на английском, Матье. Или ты думаешь, я не могу ответить тем же? — Она прищурилась. — Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich hasse! Du bist ein doof flapsig Stück Scheiße! **

Она вжала руки в спинку свободного стула, так что Проспер не мог сесть на свое место, не сдвинув ее с дороги, но он не прерывал сестру, точно и не собирался обедать. Брат встал в стороне, почти спрятавшись за сервантом с посудой, и наблюдал за разыгрывающейся сценой с выражением мрачного удовлетворения на лице.

— Что ж, и во всей линейке святых людей есть одно исключение — ты себя отнюдь не как ангел ведешь. Тебе, получается, можно?

— О, ты мою черную сторону еще не видел. Но — что ж, ты прав. Это не значит, что ты должен мне подражать. — Ее руки прошлись по столу, точно лапы лесной хищницы. — Или как, не привлекает желание остаться добрым человеком?

Будь он по-настоящему в ней заинтересован, прочел бы в выражении ее лица затаенную боль, тайну, нечто, чрезвычайно для нее важное, впрочем, Матье умел угадывать в чужой душе многое другое — но не это.

— Если бы за каждую твою глупую игру ты получал крепкий хук справа, то быстро отучился бы подличать. Но знаешь что? Если бы ты мне нравился, если бы я любила тебя, как Шона или Леонтина, я посадила бы тебя под замок, надела ошейник и удостоверилась, что ты не сбежишь. Прежде, чем пытаться вытянуть из женщины любовь, удостоверься, что она не понимает ее… таким образом.

— Значит, ты все-таки любишь меня? — Он пытался не рассмеяться, полный торжества. — Наконец-то призналась.

— Не обольщайся. — Она скривилась, склонив голову набок. — Но из общины я тебя не отпущу ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вот уж что точно могу тебе сказать.

На другом конце стола Абрахам фыркнул почти в тарелку.

— Вот прекрасно, тут и хлеб, и зрелища, я как будто снова дома и смотрю телик. Давай, девочка, — сказал он с набитым ртом. — хватит вопить, вмажь ему!

Это восклицание словно отрезвило Тоффи, она облизала губы, выставила руки в капитулирующем жесте.

— Ешь суп, Матье, и оставим это, пока мы оба не наговорили лишнего.

Точно они оба еще не перешли черту — давным-давно.

Она широкими шагами бросилась прочь из столовой, и ей хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, снова взять контроль над своими чувствами, но… Позади послышался стук подбитых подошв, и когда Тоффи обернулась, она увидела, что журналист догоняет ее.

— Мы еще не договорили!

— Не сейчас, Матье, я не хочу.

— Почему ты решаешь, когда мы закончили, а когда — нет?

От изумления она застыла на месте, глядя на него из-за плеча, и француз в два прыжка оказался рядом, протянул руку, готовый схватить Тоффи за плечо, однако она поторопилась увильнуть от его движения.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?

Он сделал паузу, полагая ее эффектной, впрочем, Тоффи и не думала ждать, пока Матье наиграется в Призрака Оперы.

— О да, еще как! — Она выставила палец на уровень его ключиц. — Стоит передо мной! Это, блин, твое второе имя!

— Ох, ты бываешь такой жесткой, chaton.

— Надеюсь, ты не ждал иного? Из мягкого у меня только сиськи.

Матье фыркнул и принялся расстегивать ремень. Секунду Тоффи смотрела на него, распахнув глаза от изумления.

— Таким диким самкам, как ты, нужна властная рука. — Он принялся вытаскивать ремень из шлевок. — Чем больше девочка хорохорится, тем крепче ее нужно отшлепать. А теперь иди сюда, встань ко мне спиной и опустись на колени.

Тоффи зашагала прочь, недоуменно улыбаясь. Забавно будет, если он останется в коридоре со спущенными штанами, подумала она.

Но Матье не стал дожидаться, не вернется ли она к нему — догнал ее и схватил за руку. Тоффи не смогла побороть желание бросить взгляд на его пояс — о, он все же застегнулся.

— Ты не в себе.

— Я? Может быть, ты не заметил, но я передумала с тобой спать! — Она высвободилась, и Матье на секунду растерялся, не понимая, как ей это удалось так легко. — Ты — проблема! Не такая проблема, как Дэрил — ой, я что-то сильно нажал и оно сломалось, ты — чистый, сияющий сгусток мудачества!

Он снова схватил ее и потянул к себе, намереваясь поцеловать, уверенный, что настал самый подходящий момент, но Тоффи оттолкнула его, легко, почти играючи — и одновременно отшагнула сама, так, без труда и насилия, разорвав их контакт. Матье всего секунду был в замешательстве — хотя его изумление оказалось поистине велико, потому что и Шона, и Леонтина, и Бьянка, и те женщины, что были у него до них всех, именно после яростной ссоры больше всего пылали страстью и охотно соглашались целоваться. Тоффи еще пару часов назад говорила ему о сексе в самых грубых выражениях, а теперь играла в недотрогу — так он понял произошедшее между ними.

А ведь ей было около тридцати — самый опасный возраст. Она уже утратила наивность юности и ещё не приобрела неуверенность зрелости, когда женщине кажется, что каждый мужчина в ее жизни — последний. И даже новый мир не изменил этой закономерности.

— Знаешь, как писал Гамсун, женщина может либо жалеть мужчину, либо его ненавидеть, и ты явно из таких. Я сильнее тебя, и я тебе как кость поперек горла.

Тоффи проглотила изумленное восклицание: да кто тебе сказал, что ты сильнее? Ее куда больше поразили другие слова.

— Не могу поверить, что ты написал несколько книжек, Матье. Еще и, вроде как, романтических. Ты правда, правда считаешь, что любовь — это такое монолитное чувство, а не целый спектр? И потом, как можно любить и не жалеть? — Она заглянула ему в лицо и удивилась сама себе. Зачем она вообще что-то ему объясняет, он явно не поймет ее. Потому что не хочет. — Если ты считаешь, что жалость — унизительное понятие, то я скажу — сочувствие, забота…

Он фыркнул со всем презрением, какое только мог выразить без слов.

— Ты сам едва ли несколько минут назад пытался вызвать во мне жалость, но теперь, смотри-ка, хочешь намекнуть, что этого стоит стыдиться?

Она намеревалась пошутить про секс, но вместо этого только утомленно вздохнула и толкнула дверь кабинета — они с Матье, не переставая ругаться, дошли до ее комнаты.

— Я всего лишь хочу стать для тебя незаменимым.

— Да, я заметила. Но я вижу, как ты обращаешься с Бьянкой, Леонтиной и Шоной. И я не хочу того же.

Она порылась в ящике стола, пока Матье нависал над ее плечом, достала бритву, засунула ее в задний карман штанов и пошла в сторону ванной комнаты. Ей следовало помыться, и она надеялась, что, к тому же, вода успокоит ее расстроенные нервы.

— Ты действительно похожа на героинь Гамсуна, chaton, слепая в своей гордыне, злая, нелогичная и непредсказуемая. Ты сама не знаешь, чего хочешь.

— Знаю, Матье. — Она юркнула в ванную и закрыла дверь прямо перед самым носом француза. — Я хочу вымыться.

Она пустила воду, думая о том, что действует расточительно, и в то же время у нее все тело зудело — и от пота, после слишком насыщенного событиями утра, и от нервного напряжения. Она стащила резинку с волос и запустила пальцы в пряди, массируя голову. Что ж, если Матье угодно сравнивать ее с героинями Гамсуна — должно быть, он все же понял, что она ему под стать, если не сказать больше. Ни Виктория, ни Эдварда не вели себя по-настоящему хорошо и правильно, они, несомненно, являли собой безусловные образчики женщин непокорных и, по меркам их времени, дурных. Однако их самих, очевидно, не заботило, насколько они далеки от представления их ревнивых, негибких возлюбленных об идеале. Понял ли Матье и это?

Если да, то с ним, возможно, еще имело какой-то смысл водить дело, подумала Тоффи.

Эти размышления должны были бы успокоить ее, тем не менее, на самом деле скорее расстроили.

И тотчас, словно мысленное повторение его имени призвало носителя, приглушенный расстоянием, голос с акцентом произнес из коридора:

— Открой, Тоффи! Я знаю, что ты собралась сделать!

Она закатила глаза, не видимая им, и тотчас дернулась всем телом — дверь за ее спиной содрогнулась от удара.

— Эй, что ты делаешь?

Матье не отвечал, только колотил ногой в дверь, выдыхая с молодецким «хых». Тоффи понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что делать, и она отскочила в сторону — и вовремя. Дверь покосилась, собачка вылетела из рассохшегося дерева и зазвякала по кафелю пола, а Матье ввалился в ванную, и не отойди Глава, он наскочил бы на нее и уронил бы на пол.

— Mon dieu, я думал, ты уже мертва!

Если бы Тоффи не нужно было снять ножны с предплечий, Матье застал бы ее совершенно голой.

— Ты что, совсем охренел? — Рявкнула она, и голос ее поднялся снизу вверх, словно она пыталась распеться перед выступлением. — Очень продуктивный день, Матье, обед едва кончился, а ты успел сделать аж два дерьмовых поступка.

— Я спасал тебя, дура! Думал, ты уже истекаешь кровью.

— Чего?!

В коридоре вдруг оказалась едва ли не дюжина людей, все сбежались на крик, готовые увидеть еще одну потасовку.

— Ты схватила бритву и побежала в ванную, что еще я должен был думать?

— Ох, ну пораскинь мозгами!

Матье считал себя знатоком душ, и он действительно разбирался в женщинах — тем больше, чем ближе оказывалась живая девушка к тому искусственному образцу, который он сконструировал для себя, питая его предрассудками пополам с трудами Шопенгауэра и Ломброзо. Однако неподдельных, искренних эмоций он верно понять не мог. Тогда как Тоффи, хоть и пыталась делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, понимала, что за фрукт журналист. Она сказала бы, что дело в интуиции, если бы верила в нее, на самом же деле — она уже встречала таких мужчин, и немало. И память о них нашептывала ей на ухо горькую правду. Хотела бы она остаться к ней глуха!

— Почему бы мне так не думать? Ты же ненормальная, неужто сама не видишь? Какие-то идиотские правила, какой-то, nique ta mère, карцер, песенки на столе. Ох, chaton, ты сама должна понимать, что если б мир остался прежним, ты бы лежала в психушке!

Он сам не понял, какую глубокую струну в ее душе затронул. И как невовремя — слишком мало прошло времени с утра, когда Тоффи охотилась на ходячих, в ней еще не до конца улегся адреналин после той схватки. И теперь она стояла, оглушенная не столько его словами, сколько — своими собственными мыслями.

— Berühren Sie den Auslöser nicht! ***

Матье опешил, потому что не понял, что с таким надрывом крикнула ему в лицо Тоффи, а потом между ним и нею возник Проспер, взял сестру за плечи и мягко втолкнул в ванную. Выставил плечо, точно пытался закрыть сестру собой от Матье.

Она не сразу затихла в его руках, еще несколько секунд готовая броситься на француза. Но все же, она успокоилась, и брат умиротворяюще провел ладонями по ее голым плечам, сказал что-то ободряющее.

— Ну как, я был прав? — Усмехнулся Матье и повернул голову к стоящей рядом Бьянке. Она шла из лазарета, но, как и другие, сбежалась на шум. — Скажи что-нибудь, девочка.

Она молчала. И смотрела, как Проспер обнимает сестру — в одних штанах и лифчике.

____________

* Хочешь сказать, ты тоже из амишей? Тогда почему тебя не выгнали за твое похабное лицо?

** Ты даже не можешь представить, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, ты тупой агрессивный кусок дерьма.

*** «Не трогай этот триггер/курок» — проще говоря, она просит не провоцировать ее.

В речи Тоффи я использовала обычный немецкий, просто переведя через гугл (надеюсь, он не напортачил), потому что тут мои знания как бы всё.


	24. Глава 22. Королева ошибок

Проницательный читатель скажет: «Люси влюблена в молодого

Эмерсона». Если этого читателя поставить на место Люси, для

него это будет совсем не так очевидно. Жизнь легко описывать

извне, но ее трудно проживать, и мы, чтобы замаскировать перед

самими собой наши тайные желания, часто в виде прикрытия

прибегаем к слову «нервы» или к каким-нибудь иным словам. Люси

любила Сесиля; Джордж заставлял ее нервничать. Возьмет ли

проницательный читатель на себя труд убедить Люси, что эти

фразы следует поменять местами?

_ Эдвард Морган Форстер, «Комната с видом на Арно» _

Ванна не подняла ей настроение. Тоффи лежала в воде по грудь, положив руки на бортики, и думая о том, что со стороны, пожалуй, действительно похожа на готовую перерезать себе вены… Но на самом деле, душа ее — наличие которой она так яростно отрицала — пыталась сбросить с себя грусть. Нечто внутри нее, нежное, как цветок, звало улыбнуться, хоть никакой причины к тому пока не было. Глава вспомнила, как прикрылся Матье телом ее брата и с досады ударила кулаком по воде. Чего добивался журналист? Перепугался и попытался скрыть это, подставив Проспера? Или его целью было заставить ее уничтожить образец, тем самым низведя к нулю работу Бьянки?

По крайней мере, он получил по заслугам от Рика, а сама она его от души облаяла.

По сути, ты все-таки сорвалась, укорила себя Тоффи, вспоминая, какое удовлетворение овладело ею, когда она вопила ему в лицо. Однако Матье не оставил последний ход за ней, вломившись в ванную… Ее не покидало неприятное ощущение, что победа осталась за Матье.

Вода остыла, и Тоффи поднялась из нее, чувствуя сопротивление всего тела. Ее тянуло снова сесть, а может, и нырнуть с головой, чтобы отгородиться от звуков, запахов, зажмуриться так, чтобы перед глазами потемнело — вот только выкинуть из головы она не могла даже самую крошечную мысль.

Ты клубок нервов, думала она, шлепая босыми ногами по коридору, завернутая в полотенце, с кобурой и ножнами в одной руке и сапогами в другой. Нервы, нервы — натянутые, как струны, но не такие, что могут легко порваться. Она прекрасно отдавала себе отчет, что может продержаться еще очень долго, проблема была только в ее желании. На самом деле у нее не существовало веской причины не трогать Матье. Ни одной.

Если, конечно, не считать за такую репутацию перед группой людей, которая уже собирала пожитки, намереваясь покинуть общину.

Тоффи вошла в спальню, и первым, что бросилось ей в глаза, стало платье, разложенное на кровати. Кто-то постирал его для нее — то, что сутки назад она вытащила из рюкзака Арианы. Сердце неприятно кольнуло.

Неужели кто-то думает, что я буду его носить, подумала Тоффи, и тотчас ту мысль перебила другая: как я хочу его надеть! Она испытала такое страстное желание сделать это, словно платье Арианы на ней отменяло всякую вину Тоффи в бедах подруги.

В конце концов, тот, кто положил его сюда, расправив поверх одеяла, наверняка просто хотел сделать ей приятное.

Несколько минут она стояла меж кроватью и трюмо, перебирая пальцами складки мягкой ткани. Какое это было нежное ощущение! Как сама грусть!

Но когда Тоффи нырнула головой в горловину — по утверждению Лоуренса, не было в жизни человека момента страшнее, чем эта секунда темноты, однако Глава могла бы с ним поспорить — и после увидела себя в отражении уже отчерченную голубым сиянием наряда, она почувствовала себя так, точно приняла в глубину своей груди частичку души Арианы.

Если бы она еще верила в душу.

— Одинокая и нелюбимая, — пробормотала она, по привычке, слова из песни, проводя руками по телу от плеч до бедер, расправляя ткань. — Просто девушка в зеркале, Просто я и она, Злая Ведьма Востока, и мы заслуживаем друг друга.

Отголоски всего, что было сказано за утро, роились у нее в голове, мешаясь. И гадкое поведение Матье… Может быть, это она вела себя неправильно, а Рик сделал не только то, что хотел, но и то, что было необходимо?

Платье было точнехонько на Ариану — Тоффи оно оказалось великовато. С плеч оно слезало так, что слишком много груди оказалось на виду. И все же, оно ей шло. И выглядело, как осколок счастливого — и чужого — прошлого. Мягкая, приятная наощупь ткань, красиво ниспадающая и облегающая тело ласкающим движением. Чуть выцветший серо-голубой цвет, нежный принт в цветочек. С белым элегантным кружевом на подоле и рукавах. Тоффи поправила платье на плечах, чтобы грудь не выпрыгивала наружу. Она будет это носить, о да, она будет.

— Спроси меня, каково мне выглядеть, как настоящая дьяволица! *

Тоффи поймала в зеркале свое отражение. А ведь она была права с самого начала! Тот мужчина, на которого она положила глаз, плевать хотел на то, в платье она или нет. То есть, не совсем так — для него не было разницы, носит она ту или иную одежду. И в то же время, синий перелив ткани неожиданно удачно оттенял ее кожу, загоревшую до цвета молочной ириски — точно ее имя прилепилось к ней именно по этой причине. Подбирай она сама себе наряд в магазине, не нашла бы расцветки удачней.

— Боже, это прекрасно! Я должна была быть прекрасна, а когда ты прекрасна, то это — просто чертов прекрасный день! *

В этом платье, с резинкой «как у Хизер» Тоффи казалась действительно похожей на девушку из восьмидесятых. Она распустила узелок, державший волосы на затылке, чтобы они не намокли, и стянула чуть завившиеся от влажности пряди в низкий хвост.

— Ну, а тебе как, нравится?

Она обернулась с иронической улыбкой.

— Есть такая штука, называется «стучать».

Да, она сама забыла запереть дверь в кабинет, а в спальню — смежную с ним комнату — даже не захлопнула, так ошеломило ее платье Арианы на кровати. Но это не отменяло того, что Юджин стоял в дверном проеме вот уже несколько минут, смотрел на нее, и не подавал никакого знака о своем присутствии.

— Ну что ты молчишь, скажи даме «да», ей будет приятно.

— Д-да…

Тоффи не удержалась от смешка. Такой умный, с одной стороны, человек, а с другой — сущий ребенок.

— Я предположил, что ты видишь меня в отражении за своим плечом.

Тоффи хотела пошутить, что слишком была увлечена рассматриванием себя, однако внезапно ощутила, что у нее не поворачивается язык ерничать. Какая-то усталость — не расслабленность после ванны, нет! — навалилась на нее. Она нашла в себе силы только сказать, пытаясь пройти в дверь мимо незваного гостя:

— Совет на будущее: спрашивай у девушки, не против ли она. Иначе получишь по голове, которая твое главное достоинство, а мне придется волочь кого-то в карцер. Будет не здорово.

— Но ты говорила, что не против, когда на тебя смотрят. Ты против, только когда говорят, что тебе делать.

Тоффи похлопала Юджина по плечу.

— Нет, я сказала «я люблю, когда смотрят». Не «не против».

Уже находясь в кабинете, возле стола, она обернулась и добавила:

— Но это я одна такая. Принес отчет?

— Извиняюсь, но нет. Возникла чрезвычайная ситуация… — Тоффи нахмурилась и подобралась за секунду, и Юджин заговорил быстрее, понимая, что она заволновалась. — Неисправна подача света в лабораторию.

— Похоже, каждый раз, когда я надеваю платье, случается какая-то неприятная херня. — Пробормотала она в ответ, не зная, что еще сказать. — Ты пришел сообщить об этом, потому что не можешь ее исправить?

— Я работаю над этим. Но у нас есть тема для обсуждения.

— Ладно. — Она потерла лоб, чувствуя, что тот снова покрывается нервной испариной. Вот черт, она же только что помылась! — Я приду через полчаса, если дело не срочное. Не срочное же? В маленькой красной школе.

— На складе.

— Да. Там. Ты прав, теперь это склад.

Но у нее было и другое дело, которое ей не позволяла отложить на позднейшее совесть. И она… она непременно должна была сделать это сама, а не перепоручить кому-нибудь.

— Да чего ты нервничаешь? Расслабься. Я не люблю, когда меня боятся. Я люблю, когда меня любят. — Она поставила одну руку на талию и задумчиво улыбнулась, глядя в угол комнаты. — Это не часто случается, и оттого только ценнее.

Тара думала о яблоках. Стоя на скамейке босыми ногами, она срывала плоды, осторожно наклонялась, чтобы не бросать их, и складывала фрукты в ведро. От такой гимнастики вскоре начала болеть спина, а голова закружилась — хотя день выдался не слишком жарким и вовсе не душным. Впрочем, подумала Чамблер, может быть, и солнце тоже было ни при чем, а вот то, что она то и дело ныряла в терпко пахнущую яблоками гущу ветвей — да. Это был аромат прежней жизни. Уютной фермы, на которую ты отправлялась к друзьям друзей, городская девочка, щекочущая овец и бегающая от гусей в свои, казалось бы, солидные девятнадцать-двадцать. Аромат рынка, на который ты, под руку с подругой или девушкой, отправлялась в воскресенье, и слышала смешные объяснения: что вы, это же «эко»! Как можно было называть этим сухим, модным словом сочные, живые, румяные яблоки?

Запах кухни, на которой твоя сестра собирается печь шарлотку, и ты протыкаешь пальцами пластиковую упаковку, держащую четыре упругих, хрустких фруктика вместе, и запах вырывается наружу…

Вот отчего перед глазами все плыло. От тоски по былому и от выступивших слез.

Тара села на скамью, держа в руке одно яблоко. Она едва могла его сжать — крупное, налитое. Но еще, должно быть, кисловатое: с одной стороны красное, с другой же бледно-желтое…

— Устала?

Тара слышала, что Розита идет мимо яблони. Научилась еще в первую неделю различать шаги по траве. Она и так была достаточно наблюдательна, чтобы издалека понять, кто приближается, но смена обстановки ненадолго могла запутать. Очень, очень ненадолго — особенно, если дело касалось Розиты.

— Ты хочешь яблоко? — Не поднимая головы, спросила Тара.

Эспиноза не ответила, вздохнула и села на скамью рядом с подругой.

— Послушай. Ну, у нас не вышло и не выйдет. Я поняла, что ты хотела мне сказать, вот только… пусть эти «семь поцелуев» так и останутся школьным приколом. Не больше.

«Школа закончилась, » — хотела добавить Розита, но вместо слов закусила губу, останавливая себя. Нет, нет, это было бы уж совсем стервозно, подумала она.

— Я понимаю. — Тара нерешительно посмотрела на собеседницу. — Это, на самом деле, не работает. Просто… прикол, школьный прикол.

Много после, уже в Александрии, Розита не раз вспоминала именно ту минуту. Картинка из прошлого то и дело вставала у нее перед глазами, как только она вспоминала о Таре. Даже иногда застилала зрение, если они стояли лицом к лицу.

Это мгновение вспыхнуло у нее в мозгу, когда она плакалась Таре в плечо, вопя: «Я не понимаю, чего ему не хватало! Не понимаю!», а Чамблер провела рукой по ее волосам, зашептала что-то утешительное, как-то вдруг вплетя в свой монолог Дениз. «Дениз говорила…»

И Розита отсела от подруги, вдруг чувствуя, что безвозвратно потеряла не только Абрахама, но и Тару. И во втором случае у нее не было никаких сомнений, почему. К сожалению.

— Ты найдешь кого-нибудь получше, чем я. — Сказала она тогда, под яблоней.

Но Розита никогда не считала, что Дениз ее хоть в чем-то лучше. Ее пациенты мерли, как мухи, пока горе-докторша не набралась опыта. Она не умела драться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы стрелять, и Розита не могла перебороть в душе горькую обиду, смешанную с презрением… которым, на самом деле, маскировала зависть. Какая-то совсем низменная часть ее души злобно нашептывала: и вообще, она ведь даже не красавица, так, миленькая, не больше, что же Тара в ней нашла? Розите хотелось пяткой затолкать эти гадости куда-то на дно своего разума, но те упорно снова лезли на поверхность. Еще чуть-чуть, и она бы ляпнула что-то такое вслух.

Но до этого времени оставался почти целый год. А пока Розита сжимала руку Тары в своей и улыбалась.

— Мы остаемся подругами, Тара. Я не могу ответить на твои чувства, но ты мне очень приятна. Я буду твоей подругой, что бы ни случилось.

Она — спустя десять месяцев от этой минуты — рухнула в объятия Спенсера, рыдая разом по двум людям, и не зная, о ком горюет больше. О шагнувшем за грань этого мира Абрахаме или Таре, чья душа была так же далека, отданная Дениз? Еще позже, когда Тара бесслезно скорбела о своей девушке, в голове Розиты шевельнулась дикая и неуместная мысль: может, теперь? И она отбросила ее прочь, устыдившись. Тем более, что никакого «теперь» не случилось. Розита больше не думала о том, будто им суждено какое-либо общее будущее, но злость — на себя, на Тару, на призрак Дениз, на судьбу, в конце концов, прорывалась раздражением. Она не могла уже говорить с Тарой нормально, только рычала на нее, без настоящего на то повода. О, как же отлична была острая, но чистая печаль по мертвому Абрахаму в сравнении с теплохладным, противным раздражением на Тару, неприятным, как скрип гвоздя по стеклу!

Но до всего этого был еще почти год.

— Хорошо. — Тара невольно хлюпнула носом, и запах свежих яблок ударил ее под дых. — А я — твоей. Что бы ни случилось. Забудем то, что было?

Розита пожала плечами. Она похлопала Тару по коленке и поднялась со скамейки, не ответив ни «да», ни «нет», на самом деле не зная, что сказать. Уже только вернувшись в особняк и дойдя до лазарета, она подумала, что нужно было сказать: забывать незачем, пусть это будет опыт для нас обеих.

Она покривила бы душой, но это звучало как правдоподобное объяснение, которое успокоило бы и ее, и Чамблер.

Тоффи за несколько минут умудрилась забыть, что в подвале нет света, и глухо выругалась, когда поняла, что ей придется потрудиться, чтобы нести одновременно лампу и поднос с едой. Еще больше ее раздражение возросло, когда она увидела третью клетку — пустую — и перед глазами мелькнуло картинкой воспоминание, как Матье юркнул за ее брата. Задумавшись, она чуть было не споткнулась, тем самым едва не лишив Рика обеда, хотя его наказание не предполагало подобной суровости.

У двери карцера она осторожно поставила лампу на пол, разжимая три пальца, которые занемели за время пути, держа кольцо тяжелой керосинки.

— Ты тут остался в темноте.

— А разве не в этом был смысл? Ну, карцер. Темно и неприятно.

— О, там не так уж плохо, не рассказывай. Я была там пару раз, уже призналась твоему сыну.

Рик вздохнул за дверью.

— Это достойно уважения. Мне… знаешь, не раз приходилось нарушать правила, которые, казалось бы, я сам и установил.

— Мне — нет. — Тоффи посмотрела туда, где находилась кладовка. Сейчас, в темноте, она не могла рассмотреть даже дверь. — То есть, у нас случалось, когда вроде как вся община решала, что правило дурацкое и всем можно на него начхать.

— Не раз? И это с марта.

Тоффи покачала головой, позабыв, что Рик не может ее видеть. Она говорила не об этой общине.

— Я принесла тебе обед. И свою благодарность.

Она поставила поднос на пол и просунула его под дверь.

— Если это благодарность, то пахнет неплохо. А где же, в таком случае, обед?

Тоффи засмеялась. У нее не было настоящей причины оставаться в подвале дольше хотя бы на минуту, но она не уходила, чувствуя, что многое должна сказать. Может быть, даже лишнего, но некоторые вещи она считала себя обязанной произнести.

— Спасибо, что сделал то, что сделал. За меня. Потому что если бы не ты…

Она облизала губы, подбирая слова. За дверью ложка перестала стучать о миску.

— Ты бы на моем месте сделала так же?

— Нет. Я бы сделала больше, и вышло бы хуже. — Она вслушивалась в звяканье приборов о посуду, которые казались переливами японского колокольчика из-за толщи металла двери. — У меня был пистолет в руках, если помнишь. И мне показалось, что Матье пытался прикрыться Проспером. Я чуть было не сделала нечто непоправимое.

Рик не стал уточнять, что именно. Но теперь он понял, за что она его благодарила. Ему вспомнился разговор с ней — сколько людей она убила… Он никогда не говорил ей, сколько душ на его совести. Пусть они жили на одной территории уже больше двух недель, и во многом начали друг другу доверять, какие-то грани остались непреходимы.

— Гнев заставляет тебя делать ошибки. Лишает разума.

— Трудно не согласиться, — она звеняще хмыкнула. — Но, Господи, это то, что я люблю. Гневаться и ошибаться.

Она вдруг вспомнила, как ушла из Вудбери, и улыбнулась. Странно это было — потому что слишком легко. Она просто сказала прямо в лицо Губернатору: «Ладно, надоело.»

И вышла. И больше никогда они друг друга не видели. Она только сейчас, спустя полтора года, начала понимать, что тогда произошло. Он не стал ее догонять, потому что не мог поверить, что она действительно сделает это. Покинет Вудбери. Наверняка, до конца дня был искренне уверен, что она вышла попудрить носик. Вещь, которую он считал своей, оказалась неожиданной живой. Знал бы он, насколько… Но она оставила трещины, которые наделала походя, полуосознанно, в его выверенной, выстроенной четко структуре города для тех, кто придет после нее. Она полагала, что ее дело — в более праведном ключе — унаследует Джош Гамильтон, и сильно удивилась бы, узнай правду. Все, кто мог бы ей рассказать немало интересного, находились теперь рядом с нею, и один из них — особенно близко. Прямо за дверью.

— В Вудбери… — Она хотела сказать другое, и вдруг поняла, что не может в таком признаться, и потому ляпнула первое, что пришло ей в голову. По крайней мере, она сказала правду. — Там у меня была другая кличка. А до Вудбери — еще одна. И в нормальном мире я пользовалась псевдонимом.

— И как же тебя звали?

Она помедлила с ответом, и назвала имя, которым ее наградили в Вудбери:

— Золушка.

Рик то ли вздохнул, то ли усмехнулся за дверью. Наверняка он не слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил о ней, не такого полета она была птицей. Но если вдруг…

— И почему же Золушкой? У тебя была хрустальная туфелька?

— Ага, и я потеряла ее, пока тикала от Губернатора. — Тоффи рассмеялась, хотя на самом деле у нее от ужаса спина задеревенела. — Пожалуй, мне пора идти.

Она побрела прочь, полная мыслей, так что чуть было не забыла лампу у двери карцера. Как оказалось просто привыкнуть к роскоши освещения!

Губернатор пришел ей на ум не зря. Они знали друг друга не слишком близко, хотя он пользовался ее услугами — теми, которые не мог предоставить больше никто. То есть, разумеется, речь не шла о сексе. Но, как известно, птицы с одним оперением собираются вместе, и они часто, порой даже случайно, обменивались понимающими взглядами злых детей, которых порой хрена с два вытравишь из обладающих силой взрослых. При том, меж ними было кардинальное различие, и похожий бутон зла теперь Тоффи видела в Матье. Он был злом методичным, продуманным. Может быть, недостаточно обстоятельным на самом деле, но он все же воображал, что у него есть план. Она, напротив, обращалась в иные дни к некоей тайной хтонической природе, чему-то доисторическому, добиблейскому, что бросало ее в безумие вакханалии. Тем не менее, имея в себе одно и то же черное семя, все трое взрастили его по-разному.

Блейк упражнялся во зле, укреплял его, точно мышцу. Тоффи срывалась в дьявольские игрища, как в смех — ее тело вдруг на секунду оказывалось быстрее желающего сдержаться разума. Матье же… Он испытывал тягу к жестокости, это видел каждый, кто начинал наблюдать за ним. И в то же время, злодейство как искусство было ему неподвластно. Он был любителем на этом поприще. Он мог играть, только если соперник поддавался. И для него любовь означала уничтожение, ничего иного он в своей тяге к женщинам рассмотреть просто не мог — пожалуй, потому, что ничего иного и не было. Тогда как для Тоффи, по счастью, любовь могла существовать в поразительной нежности, пронзительности почти вселенской, потому что ее злость уходила на нечто иное. Она готова была смириться со многими вещами — впрочем, пожалуй, не слишком многими — в обмен на то, что кто-то примет всю ее тьму, как нечто невытравляемое, вечное. Как часть ее.

____________________

* Ask me how it feels

looking like hell on wheels…

My God, it's beautiful!

I might be beautiful

And when you're beautiful…

It's a beautiful frickin' day!

Из песни «Beautiful» из мюзикла «Heathers». Перевод с попыткой сохранить игру слов — «ад на колесах» это и буквально, нечто грандиозное, угрожающее, и агрессивное настроение/поведение.

** Alone and loveless here

Just the girl in the mirror

Just her and me, Wicked Witch of the East!

We deserve each other

Из мюзикла «Wicked».


	25. Глава 23. Тяга к хаосу

Мир — это ловушка с прекрасно функционирующим механизмом.

_ Жан Бодрийяр _

Только поднявшись из лаборатории, Тоффи поняла, что оставила там поднос — а его следовало забрать. Но она не чувствовала себя в силах вернуться. А ведь предстояло еще зайти в школу, то есть, на склад, посмотреть, что там с генератором.

— Ох, Господи, я не готова, — пробормотала она, опуская черные очки на нос, точно так могла отгородиться от всего мира. Хотя солнечные лучи уже начали таять, закат приглушал цвета и размывал грани.

Тоффи искала повод задержаться во дворе хоть на минуту, и, наконец, усмотрела его в понуро сидящей под яблоней Таре.

— Ты не перегрелась? — Глава поставила колено на скамью и наклонилась над Чамблер. — Вид у тебя не сказать, чтобы цветущий.

О Боже, да она готова расплакаться, вдруг осенило Тоффи.

— Да ну… все в порядке. — Тара взяла из ведра яблоко и принялась крутить его в пальцах. — Знаешь, мне сестра еще рассказывала еще про то, как можно на яблоке…

— Стоп, стоп, стоп. — Тоффи приложила ладонь к плечу собеседницы. — Ты снова уводишь куда-то не туда разговор. Если меня не касается причина — окей, не буду навязываться, но если я могу что-то сделать…

Тара помотала головой. Тоффи невольно расплылась в лукавой улыбке.

— Или у тебя тоже есть человек, при встрече с которым ты загибаешь пальцы? И ты не знаешь, как подойти?

Тара разом всхлипнула и улыбнулась.

— Да нет, я подошла. И выставила себя дурой. — Она поигрывала яблоком, как мячиком, задумавшись. — Не знаю, что теперь делать.

Тоффи не знала, что ответить, обескураженная.

— А что ты делала раньше, когда такое случалось?

— Раньше было иначе. А тут… Все непросто. Мы вроде как дружим, и очень хорошо дружим, но что-то случилось и я потеряла голову.

— Если ты не притворялась подругой в надежде пролезть в кровать, то все в порядке. Такое временами получается. Да что там, это происходит очень часто! Дружба становится чем-то большим.

— Да, но… Тут все куда сложнее. — Тара хотела откусить от яблока, передумала, потерла его о блузку и только уж потом вгрызлась в него с таким отчаянием, точно жевала собственное сердце. — Только не говори, что нам нужно все обсудить. Мы уже обсудили.

— Значит, остается только забыть. — Тоффи сняла ногу с лавки и подняла очки на лоб. — Сегодня празднуем первую охоту Бьянки, приходи и развейся. Будут только девчонки.

— О нет. Это точно не то, что мне сейчас нужно.

— То самое. Приходи.

Тоффи подмигнула. Она догадывалась, кто объект воздыханий Тары, но сделала вид, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Если уж этим девушкам нужно было выяснить отношения без стеснения, то пусть лучше они выскажут друг другу все на вечеринке, а не в стрессовой ситуации, когда рядом могут бродить мертвяки.

Вот бы и о себе самой Тоффи могла мыслить так же ловко и трезво!

Она зашла на склад, и на мгновение замерла, пытаясь уловить призрак того, чем когда-то было это здание — школы. Но вся атмосфера давно растаяла. Теперь это было просто огромное помещение, светлое, теплое, пыльное, и под завязку заваленное хламом: полезным, если поработать над ним, равно как и безнадежным мусором.

— Меня, против моей воли, прислали просить вас идти обедать.***

Она спустилась по ступеням на дощатый пол, испытывая едва одолимое желание сбросить шлепанцы и пройтись босиком.

— Я был на обеде, точно в то время, пока этажом выше вы пытались прийти к консенсусу с месье Бранле, — сказал он, продолжая копаться в железном нутре стальной бочки, которую Глава не знала, как описать, не употребляя слово «хреновина».

— Господи Боже, это была цитата.

— Я знаю, — ответил он, вызывая на ее губах усмешку.

— На, держи, первые в этом году. И в этом месте, если честно. — Поборов желание бросить награду Юджину в руки, Тоффи зажала свое яблоко зубами, провела освободившейся рукой по столу, и положила на него второй плод. — Ну и кисловаты пока, но вообще ничего. Ну, Брайан Ральф Джонсон, покажи, на что ты способен. Это, что ли, генератор?

Юджин молча повернулся к Тоффи и посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, она же закатила глаза.

— Ну, а откуда мне знать? Знаешь ли, я росла не там, где можно увидеть подобные штуки.

— Каким же образом он оказался здесь?

— Спроси что попроще, а.

— Что сегодня приготовят на ужин?

Она не смогла ответить, не уверенная, издевается собеседник или нет. Проведя пальцами по шершавой поверхности стола, Тоффи обогнула его, оказавшись рядом с генератором. Могло показаться забавным, но она не видела его запущенным ни разу.

— Ты сможешь его починить? Ну, знаешь, раз ты в нем разобрался в первый раз, так может, и теперь ничто не помешает? — Она с хрустом вгрызалась в яблоко, нависнув у Юджина над плечом.

— Понятно, что я делаю?

— Не-а. Хочешь от меня отсылку к мюзиклу — пожалуйста. Потребуешь покопаться в механизмах — нет. Я не такая, как ты. Я ни хрена не знаю. Я просто беру и, ну, пробую. Все, что ты видел во дворе, сделано по этому принципу: я вспоминаю то, что где-то видела, пытаюсь повторить, и смотрю, как получается. Типа: действует? Стоит? Не падает? А так, а так?

— На определенном этапе подобная непродуктивность может стать фатальной.

Тоффи вздохнула.

— Юджин, ты лучший. — Интонация ее при том была такая, словно она имела в виду совершенно обратное.

— Спасибо.

— Святый Боже.

Она прижала яблоко к щеке возле рта, на несколько мгновений погрузившись в свои мысли настолько, что забывала кусать.

— Пускай ты и прав. Стоит мне немного ошибиться, и все полетит к чертям, но так ли это плохо? «Хаос уничтожил динозавров, дорогуша».

— Жан Бодрийяр был бы счастлив.

Тоффи изумленно приоткрыла рот, покачала головой и выдала недоуменный смешок.

— Ты умеешь шутить.

Он снова обернулся на нее — на сей раз они таким образом оказались почти лицом к лицу.

— Что? Чавкаю? Прямо над ухом? — Она выпрямилась и принялась бесцельно бродить по складу, точно давно в нем не была. — Ой, а это что?

Тоффи чуть было не споткнулась о нечто, высотой чуть ниже ее колена, накрытое внахлест несколькими тряпицами. Понять, что они скрывали, не мог бы и самый зоркий человек.

— Не прикасайся, пожалуйста. — Юджин сказал это ровным и спокойным голосом, тем не менее, Тоффи отдернула руку так, точно боялась обжечься.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь. Мое кредо сегодня — не распускать руки, даже если очень хочется.

— Ты назвала склад «красной школой». — Юджин поднялся с колен, прошел мимо Тоффи к ящикам с запчастями, которые общинники натаскали, откуда ни попадя.

— Маленькой красной школой, да. Я ходила в такую же. — Она махнула рукой с яблоком. — Амиши, знаешь ли. Ну, то есть, не совсем… совсем не. Но для человека со стороны наша деревенька выглядела точно как самый настоящая амишская конгрегация.

— Но это место не являлось обиталищем «Кровных родственников»*? И ты не в такой общине росла?

— Хм. Мы были Plain and Fancy**, но не настолько причудливые, как ты сейчас подумал. Хотя потом, уже во внешнем мире, я поняла, что наш… наш dux многое взял и от русских хлыстов, а от амишей у нас, по большей части, оставалась одна видимость.

— Это в некоторой степени объясняет, почему ты интересуешься Россией.

— «В русских её привлекало умение жить чувствами и не иметь никаких обязательств.» ****

Он взял ящик с покореженными и закопченными железками, в которых Тоффи не разобралась бы и под страхом смерти, прошел к столу и принялся перебирать, тщательно рассматривая каждую детальку, которую вынимал из груды ей подобных. Тоффи села на второй стул, напротив Юджина.

— О, ты принес сюда тетради! Как… ответственно. Я уже говорила, что ты просто сокровище?

— Несколько раз.

Он смотрел на нее, и она почти физически ощутила, что что-то не так. Чтобы избежать этой неловкости, Тоффи принялась листать отчеты.

— Я уже не злюсь. Хотя, знаешь… Было бы действительно здорово, если бы ты и вправду знал, что за хреновина происходит. Но мы еще можем стать спасителями мира, как бы самонадеянно это сейчас ни звучало.

Она листала страницы, полностью забывшись, так что руку с яблоком прижала к груди, и сок пропитал ткань — мокрое пятнышко походило на неровно нарисованное сердечко.

— Данные так противоречивы! Я стала заниматься этим, как только мы здесь более-менее устроились, то есть, где-то с апреля. И едва ли продвинулась хоть немного в своих изысканиях. То есть… Мы, я и Проспер. Спасибо за помощь, но пока мы и втроем ушли не слишком далеко. Кровь и слюна, хм. Такое ощущение, что суть не в них как таковых, а в критической массе. Если б только у меня был доброволец…

Она вдруг поняла, что говорит непозволительные вещи — и в следующий момент, перевернув очередную страницу, едва слышно охнула от легкого изумления — полного иронии, как она смогла понять тотчас же.

— Ты все еще коллекционируешь фантики? Не понимаю, зачем. — Она посмотрела на него и осознала, что он за ней уже несколько секунд наблюдал. Ей вдруг стало неловко. — Ладно. Каждому нужно хобби.

Она запихнула фантики назад в тетрадь, захлопнула ее и отодвинула.

— Есть соображения, из-за чего мог пострадать генератор?

— По предварительному заключению могу высказаться, что это намеренная порча принадлежащего общине имущества…

Тоффи саданула кулаком по столу, так что Юджин дернулся, точно она ударила его, а не занозистое некрашеное дерево столешницы.

— Матье! Я уверена в этом. Этот мудачина меня уже предельно достал, и самое главное, я не понимаю, чего он хочет! Это меня сбивает с толку.

Если так пойдет и дальше, зиму им не пережить, поняла Тоффи. Если только не… Но на это она не пойдет — она обещала Просперу.

— Если у него не было мотива выводить из строя генератор, и если принять за аксиому, что он психически вменяем…

— Можно подумать, вменяемые вообще остались в этом мире!

Он продолжил так, словно она его и не прерывала.

— Под каким бы углом мы не смотрели, у нас недостаточно улик, чтобы указать на преступника. Мы не можем руководствоваться домыслами и подозрениями. В суде котируются только факты.

— Факты, — протянула она, изображая пальцами кавычки. — Ты всегда такой дотошный?

— Преимущественно.

— О Боже.

— У нас нет прямых доказательств.

Она сползла по стулу вниз, вытянув ноги и скрестив их в коленях.

— Позволь мне рассказать тебе одну историю. — Тоффи взмахнула рукой с яблоком. — У меня было три сестры. Одна старше, две младше. Спали мы в одной комнате, все разом, но у каждой, слава Богу, была отдельная тумбочка.

Юджин поднял голову, внимательно слушая.

— Так вот. За хорошее поведение мы после обеда могли получить яблоко или грушу, или еще какую-нибудь вкусную вещь. Ее позволялось унести к себе в комнату. Так вот. С какого-то времени вдруг у трех из нас морковки, яблочки и прочее стало пропадать, а у одной — откуда-то прибавляться. И знаешь, что сказали мои сестры? Что мы не можем обвинить Мерси в том, что это она крадет нашу еду. Мы ведь никогда не ловили ее за руку! И это сказала самая младшая из нас, не та, которая воровала…

— В данном случае ситуация более сложная…

— Да какое там! — Тоффи с хрустом откусила от яблока огромный кусок, приподняв губу так, что ее злость не могла не броситься в глаза.

— Чем закончилась та история?

— Виноватой выставили меня. Потому что я считалась одержимой.

— В Древней Греции считалось, что человек, прекрасный внешне, не может быть греховен. Знаешь историю о Фрине? На суде ее защитник, Гиперид, снял с нее одежду, чтобы продемонстрировать судьям ее гармоничное сложение.

— И что?

— Согласно концепции калокагатии, она была оправдана и признана достойной стать моделью для статуи Афродиты.

— Мы тут не… — Она снова села прямо, сердито мотнула головой, так что забранные в хвост волосы качнулись, щекоча спину и шею. — Греки ошибались.

Он вскинул на нее глаза, точно ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие. Будто она была чем-то, на что он не мог легко смотреть.

— Мы не обязаны верить или следовать грекам. Или Лоуренсу. — Она в задумчивости облизала губу, кислую от яблочного сока.

Его взгляд уплыл вбок, уткнулся в угол, точно тот был интересней, чем Тоффи.

— Матье производит впечатление вспыльчивого человека, из чего следует, что составление злодейского плана — не его метод.

— О да, он действует под влиянием момента. И все же, он успевает продумать последствия — допустим, на шаг-два, не дальше. Но я тебе точно скажу, он не ураган, в отличие от меня, он тот еще хитрец. Повалил Проспера, лифчиком моим в тебя кинул… Напомни, за что?

Она потерла пальцем губу, нахмурившись.

— Нелегитимный зрительный контакт.

— И ты его повторил. Не бойся, я тебя не дам в обиду.

Он вновь вскинул на нее взгляд, и Тоффи пробормотала куда-то в прижатое к губам яблоко:

— Ох, детка.

— Что?

Она улыбнулась.

— То, что я на тебя смотрел — это действительно проблема?

— Для Матье. — Тоффи провела языком по зубам. — Честно сказать, с одной стороны, это, конечно, странновато выглядит, но на контрасте… По крайней мере, ты не свистишь мне вслед, не говоря уж о том, что не пробуешь хлопнуть по попе или ущипнуть.

Юджин помотал головой.

— Я бы никогда…

— Вот видишь. — Тоффи догрызла яблоко, и теперь ей оставалось только жестикулировать им. — Так что, ты знаешь, мы все немного ненормальные, особенно теперь. А ты вполне хороший, так что я готова не обращать внимание на то, где у тебя крыша протекает. Я тоже не образец психического здоровья.

— Я не хороший человек.

— Боюсь, в этом мире нет хороших. Так что — не важно. Я сказала — «вполне», так достаточно.

В сарае становилось все темнее, даже огромные окна под самым потолком не спасали. Скоро должна была понадобиться лампа, и ближайшая находилась в подвале.

— О себе я и так все прекрасно знаю, без подсказок. Я истеричка, сокровище, и не будь я еще и отмороженной на голову, давно бы подохла и дала подохнуть брату. Так что, знаешь ли, если мы ненормальные, это не всегда плохо. — Тоффи отвела взгляд. — Иногда, впрочем, цена слишком высока.

Она произнесла это вполголоса, точно предлагала не обращать на ее слова внимания. И Юджин сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

— Я бы не стал тебя щипать, потому что — несложно догадаться — это привело бы меня в карцер.

— Верно. — Тоффи улыбнулась, хотя собиралась сдержаться. Когда подтверждаешь нечто подобное с таким выражением лица, это начинает походить на угрозу. — Или я бы придумала что-нибудь похуже. Лишение ужина. Или нет, книг.

Она покатала по столу яблоко, которое сама же и принесла ему в награду за самоотверженный труд с утра до вечера.

— Ладно, колись, что еще мне стоит знать заранее? Какие-нибудь мерзкие пристрастия? Уши, ступни? Ну?

— Нет, эти части тела меня привлекают не больше, чем среднестатистического американского мужчину. Точно не в такой степени, чтобы можно было назвать это парафилией.

Тоффи задумчиво пожевала ноготь на мизинце.

— Это ты сейчас специально сделал оговорку про американских мужчин? Послушай. — Она отложила огрызок яблока на угол стола. — Зачем ты провоцируешь Матье?

— Неверно. Я этого не делаю.

— Ты сказал, что его книги плохие. — Тоффи подалась вперед, щурясь. — Нахрена? Ты что, заболел? Две недели сидел ниже травы, тише воды, и тут — бам, вдруг откуда ни возьмись, проснулись смелость и агрессия.

Юджин медленно поднял голову.

— Адреналин подействовал на область гипоталамуса, ответственную за синтез КРГ, то есть, кортикотропин-рилизинг-гормона, активируя гипоталамо-гипофизарно-надпочечниковую систему и синтез адренокортикотропного гормона.

— Ох, избавь меня от этих умствований. — Тоффи сама не поняла, как вдруг подалась вперед, нависла над Юджином совсем как в тот раз, когда он признался ей, что наврал насчет своей великой миссии. — Это там у тебя уже после выработалось. Вопрос — почему? Что не так между тобой и Матье? Личные счеты?

Ее лицо закаменело в выражении гнева, зубы по-животному показались из-под нервно приподнятой верхней губы. Казалось, она готова укусить — словно уже превратилась в ходячего. Юджин мимоходом подумал, что теперь его трудолюбивые надпочечники снова щедро поставляют в кровь адреналин. Вот только ни бежать, ни биться он уже не мог, мог только застыть, глядя на Тоффи, как кролик на удава.

Ее рот раскрылся, вампирски-алый в сгущающихся тенях склада — губы от гнева налились, как вишни. Зубы блеснули в свете лампы.

Тоффи оглушительно хрумкнула яблоком. Сок брызнул ей на щеку и открытую страницу журнала.

— Господи Иисусе, у тебя все лицо ходуном ходит. — Тоффи посмотрела на яблоко. — Ох. Задумалась. Принесу тебе другое.

Она вышла из-за стола и направилась прочь со склада. Надкушенный плод остался лежать на столе, еще слабо покачиваясь, едва ощутимо теплый после руки Главы.

Она взлетела по пяти ступенькам к двери, взялась за ручку и потянула, впуская последние лучи сонного солнца в пыльное помещение, но, прежде, чем выйти, обернулась, развеселившись:

— Боже, я поняла! Его книги так ужасны, что он готов затравить тебя до смерти, лишь бы ты никому не рассказал!

И исчезла с этими словами в матовом сиянии заката, окутавшего двор.

«Он знает, что я знаю, а я поняла, что он понял, — думала Тоффи, шагая к особняку. Ее потряхивало. — И, наверное, это что-то меняет.»

____________

* Серия «Транссексуал» из сериала «Секретные материалы», где Малдер и Скалли расследуют убийства в общине амишей, которые оказываются пришельцами.

** «Скромные и причудливые», название мюзикла об амишах.

*** Из пьес Шекспира.

**** Д. Г. Лоуренс, «Женщины в любви»


	26. Глава 24. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Это счастье — дворец возводить на песке,

не бояться тюрьмы и сумы,

предаваться любви, отдаваться тоске,

пировать в эпицентре чумы.

_ Игорь Губерман _

Тоффи уже не была рада тому, что на вечер и половину ночи девочки запланировали праздновать «боевое крещение» Бьянки. Хотелось ворчать: наверняка, не первого мертвяка француженка одолела. Да, но не так, чтобы провести его недрогнувшей рукой в целости и сохраннности, возражал тотчас внутренний голос… Вот именно в том и заключалось неудовольствие Главы. Образец все равно пропал. А тут еще и этот генератор… Она точно знала, кто его испортил, и теперь ей требовалось какое-то время поразмышлять над этим. Сообразить, какое стоит принять решение.

Она никак не могла отделаться от воспоминаний минувшего дня, и они ее удручали. Да, вот в чем заключалось ее проклятие — Тоффи никогда не удавалось довести дело до результата. Не потому, что она не старалась, о нет, но ей приходилось едва ли не пускать себя на фарш только для того, чтобы вокруг нее не рушился фундамент, что она успела возвести. И все же, она еще ни разу не видела крыши, финала — так было и задолго до того, как «погасли огни в Джорджии». Она едва успевала обосноваться на каком-то месте, повязать фирменный фартук какой-нибудь закусочной, завести отношения с хорошим парнем, только-только успев вычленить его из толпы неисправимых засранцев, вечно вившихся вокруг нее, и тотчас все рушилось буквально у нее на глазах. Она бросала все и бежала в новое место.

Теперь же бежать ей было уже некуда. Она могла только пытаться сделать хоть что-то с тем беспорядком, над которым теперь главенствовала.

Тоффи с Тарой пришли в лазарет последними. Обеим им было не по себе, хоть и из-за совершенно разных мыслей. Когда девушки распахнули дверь, на них разом уставились три пары недружелюбных глаз: Леонтины, Розиты и Бьянки. Были в лазарете и другие обитательницы общины, которые собирались прийти, почти вся женская половина жителей, не считая Саши, которая отмахнулась, утверждая, что у нее нет ни малейшего настроения, Наоми, которая сказала, что слишком стара для подобного, и Мишонн, торчавшей на вышке в первую вахту.

Тоффи не обратила внимания на то, как их встретили, но Тара вздрогнула, не понимая, чем заслужила подобный взор, в особенности — от Розиты. Ей казалось, что они с подругой разрешили все спорные вопросы.

— Я… мы тут яблоки принесли.

— Забудь о них. — Розита презрительно скривилась, и у Тары упало сердце. — Кому нужны яблоки, когда есть пунш?

Эспиноза указала на два огромных кувшина, притулившихся на тумбочке в темному углу, и улыбнулась. Тара выдохнула, едва не уронив фрукты, так резко отпустило ее напряжение. Ей только показалось, что Розита злится!

Но на самом деле, Тара считала по лицу подруги ее эмоции, ничуть не ошибившись: Розита едва сдерживалась. Вот только ее раздражение было направлено на саму себя. Еще одной проблемой же было то, что Эспиноза никак не могла понять ни причин, ни следствий тех чувств, что ее обуяли. Может быть, ей в этот вечер не стоило знакомиться с пуншем. К сожалению, она об этом даже не подумала.

Девушки сели в кружок. Трое — Леонтина, Бьянка и Кэрол — заняли одну кровать, Эдита, Мэгги и Дейзи — вторую, пустую. Тоффи и Шона сели на пол лицом к двери, у самой тумбочки с напитками, Тара с Розитой — спиной к выходу, так что девичник образовал круг. Словно у них была обычная пижамная вечеринка, точно такая, какую в общежитии устраивают студентки после успешно сданной сессии.

Дейзи принялась наполнять стаканы и раздавать их присутствующим.

— Ну, как там наше пари? — Мэгги нагнулась, чтобы пошептаться с другими спорщицами.

Розита подняла голову, отвечая вполголоса:

— У меня большое подозрение, что они никогда не сойдутся. Двое тупиц, которые ни черта не смыслят в отношениях.

В разговор вмешалась Эдита:

— Проспер говорил, вроде бы, у Тоффи были отношения. С восемнадцати лет…

— Насколько я поняла, это были потрахушки. А не отношения. Разница огромная. — Розита фыркнула. — Если сегодня не произойдет ничего существенного, пожалуй, мы можем не продолжать эту дурацкую затею…

В этот момент Тара предостерегающе схватила подругу за рукав, и Розита невольно хохотнула. Она еще не попробовала пунша, но уже чувствовала себя немного опьяневшей.

Наконец, стаканы каждой присутствующей оказались наполнены, девушки чокнулись и выпили. Следовало произнести речь для Бьянки, подумала Тоффи, но у нее не было для этого сил, и явно никто не собирался сделать это за нее.

— Я такая уставшая сегодня! — Тоффи потерла лоб, тем не менее, улыбаясь. — Сама не знаю, отчего вдруг так потянуло спать! Но, знаете, что? Так стало спокойно на душе… Наверное, потому, что мы тут все вместе…

— Или потому, что пунш алкогольный, — сказала Дейзи. — Твой братец буквально приказал нам приготовить на сегодня не просто напиток, а, ну, ты понимаешь, выпивку! И не то что б я долго не поддавалась на его уговоры.

— Что? Проспер лучше нас всех знает, что алкоголь под запретом! — Тоффи возмущенно взмахнула рукой. — Ну, он у меня завтра получит!

Но говорила она это, улыбаясь. Видимо, брат решил, что им не помешает расслабиться. Еще больше, чем они планировали. Что ж, он оказался не так уж неправ.

Тоффи действительно был нужен тем вечером алкоголь. И не только ей одной. Кто-то его даже заслужил. Думая об этом, Глава повернулась, выхватывая взглядом среди хихикающих девушек золото волос Бьянки. В новом мире, еще более жестоком, чем старый, ни у кого не выдавалось слишком много дней для радости. Тоффи еще щипала изнутри совесть каждый раз, когда она позволяла себе предаваться наслаждениям, напоминая, что настал ад на земле, и ей бы стоило вести себя скромнее. Но молодое, пылкое тело требовало удовольствий, и Тоффи поддавалась желаниям, затыкая стыд. С каждым разом ей это удавалось все быстрей. В конце концов, жизнь, и радости ее, должны были торжествовать над смертью. Они пока были живы, все они, девочки, чокающиеся бокалами с пуншем. И было разумней наслаждаться моментом, чем заранее готовиться к смерти или не-жизни ходячего мертвеца.

Она вспомнила, как однажды, больше двадцати лет назад, отец показал ей тростью на гниющий у тропинки труп собаки.

— Смотри, дочь. Каждый из нас однажды превратится в пищу для червей и мух, ничем не лучше, чем это…

И она смотрела, ни испытывая ни страха, ни любопытства. Придорожный ветер отгонял вонь, и Тоффи, тогда еще не носившая этого имени, повернулась к отцу, чтобы сказать: да, я понимаю. Она запомнила этот день на всю жизнь, но не потому, что в нем был труп собаки, ее знакомство со смертью более близкое, чем она ожидала. Потому, что отец более никогда уже не взирал на нее с одобрением.

К черту тебя, папочка, подумал Тоффи с ликующей злостью в груди, тебя и твои правила, а заодно и мои собственные. От пунша в ее груди разгорался пожар, а в голове — собирался туман.

Леонтина, быстро опьяневшая, рассказывала невероятно интимные вещи. И, либо она не обладала даром рассказчика, либо Тоффи оставалось стереть сожаления, что она не взяла Матье в свою постель. Как бы ни пыталась его бывшая придать воспоминаниям игривый флер, журналист выходил во всех смылах любовником довольно убогим.

— Прервись на минутку! — Тоффи подогнула под себя ноги, садясь поудобнее. — Дай мне прояснить кое-что. Положим, ты дополнила мое впечатление о Матье, но как насчет чего-то, м-м-м, привлекательного?

Леонтина непонимающе хлопала глазами.

— Послушай, я тоже не идельна, так что я многое могу простить мужчине, если он исключительный. Ты не поверишь, сколько! Но… Тут я даже не знаю.

Леонтина бросила беспомощный взгляд на Бьянку, затем перевела глаза на Шону. Обе другие пассии журналиста молчали… несколько секунд. Но Бьянке все же пришло на ум, что можно ответить.

— Разве смысл в том, чтобы найти лучшего? То есть, как это, «нормального»? Надо найти своего. Такого, чтобы подошел именно тебе. — Впрочем, кто стал бы ручаться, что она в тот момент думала именно о Матье?

Тоффи закусила губу, что-то соображая.

— Да, ты чертовски права.

Леонтина нервно замахала руками, полная чувств, так, что пунш едва не пролился на кровать.

— Именно! Мужчина должен быть таким, чтобы при одном воспоминании о нем в животе начинали порхать бабочки!

Тоффи медленно выпустила губу из-под зубов.

— Бабочки? Хм… Я сколько лет живу на свете, а так и не знаю, что же это за ощущение. Если уж как я и реагирую на любимого мужчину, то трепетом в совсем других местах. Все, что трепещет, как раз выше и ниже живота.

— Я тебе объясню, что это за бабочки. — Сказала Розита и скривилась. — Насекомые, ага.

— Хочешь сказать, это… кишечные паразиты? — Леонтина даже подскочила на кровати.

— Нет, она имела в виду, — Кэрол перехватила инициативу. — Что эти «бабочки» пресловутые не значат ничего хорошего. Это, на самом деле, страх, который перекручивает твои внутренние органы.

Леонтина беспечно мотнула головой.

— Настоящего мужчину и надо бояться. Разве не в этом смысл?

Ее оборвал громкий смех Тоффи. Ту, кажется, алкоголь пробрал быстрее и крепче остальных, она никак не могла совладать со своими чувствами.

— Послушай, если я кого-то буду бояться, я последней мыслью решу завести с ним отношения. Бежать или сражаться — да. Но трахаться… — Она отмахнулась. — Увольте, не понимаю, как это может сочетаться.

— А «за» кого-то ты боишься? — Спросила Бьянка, чувствуя, как против воли встревоженно таращит глаза.

— Конечно. За Проспера боюсь — ужасно, но только за него, если честно. Так что бабочек мне, видимо, не узнать. — Тоффи в задумчивости облизала губы. — Хотя, возможно, я была бы и не против, если у меня будет путь к отступлению. Наверное, забавное ощущение. Надеюсь, мне доведется…

Тоффи не верила в мистику, иначе — год спустя — вспомнила бы эти свои слова и ужаснулась, что именно ими накликала. Но до того дня оставалось еще много, много времени.

— Просто… у меня был проблемный парень пару лет назад. Творил временами то же, что и Матье, а порой и хуже, но… У него в противовес были черты, которые мне нравились. Он разводил сад возле дома — это было мило. Он плакал со мной на «Хатико». Поэтому так трудно было замечать в нем дурное. Но, черт, Матье… В нем же нет ни единой положительной черты! Леонтина, почему ты вообще в него влюбилась, а? Я спрашиваю без издевки, мне по-настоящему интересно.

— Я… он… ты не читала его книг, ты не поймешь. Он пишет так, что душа наизнанку выворачивается.

Тоффи усмехнулась, склонив голову, так что волосы скрыли лицо.

— Ну, это-то я как раз могу понять. Слова… лучшее, что есть в этом мире. После секса, конечно.

Все засмеялись.

— Ни малейшего понятия, почему ты, такая дикая, до сих пор одна, — саркастически заметила Розита, поглядывая на Главу.

— Сама не знаю! Я так много прошу? — Тоффи подняла бокал. — Я всего лишь хочу парня, который бы отжарил меня под Never Gonna Give You Up Рика Эстли!

— Ну, вообще-то, много. Где ты найдешь сейчас работающий магнитофон или хотя бы плеер?

Тоффи засмеялась, запрокидывая голову. Она уже совершенно потеряла понимание, где и с кем находится. Но ей было хорошо, необычайно хорошо — в кои-то веки.

— Если бы ты не была так требовательна, Матье относился бы к тебе лучше, — внезапно рявкнула Леонтина, да так громко, что остальные девушки вздрогнули. Никто не ожидал от нее такой пламенной реплики. — Ты просто не стараешься быть по-настоящему интересной ему.

Тоффи опешила. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Нет, погоди, ты меня сейчас прямым текстом подкладываешь под собственного мужика? Отметая все остальное. Это ты сейчас делаешь?

В безудержное веселье внезапной пьянки нежданно-негадано вкралась некоторая неловкость, которой никто не хотел. Кэрол поскучнела и отвернулась, Дейзи заерзала на кровати. Тоффи же снова на секунду стала похожа на рысь перед прыжком — обманчиво ласковые руки лапами прошлись по полу, точно она собиралась прыгнуть на кровать.

Но она, конечно же, не думала ни о чем таком. Ей всего лишь по-настоящему был интересен ответ.

— Думаю, я уже ни на что не влияю. Просто… ну как такому можно сопротивляться? Он же идеальный. — Леонтина повела плечами. — Нельзя не влюбиться в мужчину, который хотя бы в чем-то много лучше тебя. А уж если во всем…

— Ну что ж, это я вполне могу понять. — Кивнула Тоффи.

— И потом, Матье умеет так смотреть… Как-то по-особенному. Нельзя противостоять этому взгляду.

— И это я тоже понимаю, — торопливо пробормотала Глава, потому что тотчас ее настиг приступ такого неистового смеха, что он походил на истерику. — Ох, Господи!

Она хлопала себя по колену, смеясь, и другие девочки стали хихикать вместе с нею — не потому, что понимали, в чем шутка, просто от облегчения, что после тяжелого дня выдалась спокойная минутка.

— Леонтина, ты меня, конечно, прости, но твой Матье… — Тоффи пыталась кое-как продышаться. — В общем, он мне совсем не нравится. Поверь. Симпатичная мордашка никогда для меня не была решающим аргументом.

— Займу ту же позицию, — поддакнула Кэрол. — Мне этот Матье напоминает мужа. И не в лучшем смысле я его вспоминаю.

— Да уж, не то что Дэрил, верно?

Кэрол отвела глаза, и Тоффи подумала: остановись. Будь она трезвой, так бы и поступила, но теперь ее действиями управлял пунш.

— Парень, за которым хочется наблюдать вечно. Он что-то вроде спокойной и расслабленной машины для убийств. Потрясающе.

— О, ты не видела, как он может взрываться порой!

— Мне стоит сказать: надеюсь, увижу? Или наоборот?

Тоффи засмеялась, и ее хохот звучал в тишине лазарета добрую половину минуты, пока Кэрол пытливо ее рассматривала, наклонив голову, точно глядела поверх воображаемых очков.

— Пожалуй, ты из таких, которые нравятся Дэрилу. — Наконец, сказала она, продолжая изучать лицо Главы.

— Он так сказал?

— Нет, конечно нет, — Кэрол помотала головой и вдруг смутилась. — В смысле, он ведь неразговорчивый, если ты заметила.

— Да, но это не значит, что нельзя подойти и сказать… О мой Бог. — Тоффи криво усмехнулась. — А ты сама не из тех девушек, которые нравятся Дэрилу?

Кэрол вспыхнула, и это было заметно даже в полумраке приглушенных газовых ламп.

— Да я… как бы…

— Не-не-не, стоп. — Тоффи встала, пошатываясь, и подняла бокал. — Мы в сердце бури, дамы. В гребаном аду, и я не верю, что вы этого не заметили. И пока все так, надо жить, отбросив всю эту ерунду про прилично-неприлично и как леди-не как леди. Благочестивые матроны этого места оставили нам в наследство платья, в которых мы копаем картошку, а подолы пускаем на перевязки. Так давайте действовать согласно правилам нового мира. Нравится парень? Подойди и скажи. Да? Прекрасно. Нет — к черту, только чур не обижаться. Убейте пяток ходячих на пару и не дуйтесь друг на друга. А вот эту чушь про «ему будет лучше с другой, я даже не стану пытаться» — забудьте!

— Это самая декамеронистая речь, которую я слышала за всю свою жизнь. — Прыснула в кулак Бьянка. Тоффи отсалютовала ей бокалом.

И девушки разом, не сговариваясь, почти в одну и ту же секунду выпили, единодушно согласные с тостом.

И все же, ровно в эту минуту все пьяноватое единство девической компании начало разваливаться. Мэгги раззевалась, ее потянуло в сон, Дейзи сказала, что еще бокальчик, и она отправится в свой домик, попробует отоспаться перед дежурством, Бьянка же ушла в себя, плавая в неких сияющих мечтах…

Тара ощутила, как Розита дважды сжала ее ладонь, и подняла на подругу озадаченный взгляд.

— Выйдем. — Эспиноза мотнула головой, и по ее интонации едва ли можно было заподозрить, что она спрашивает. Нет, она предлагала.

Тара молча поднялась, чувствуя, как занемели ноги. То ли от долгого сидения в неудобном положении, то ли от волнения. Зачем Розите понадобилось бы выходить с ней в коридор?

— Ладно, и я, наверное, уже пойду, потому что ночь давно, — бормотала обескураженно Тара, пока они шагали по темному коридору — в закуток, где пару дней назад Тоффи приметила Матье, припавшего в поцелуе к губам Шоны. — А ты? До утра?

— Не думала об этом. — Голос Розиты звучал так твердо, что она могла бы показаться совершенно трезвой. Если б не лихорадочно блестящие глаза, ловившие свет луны из окна… — Я, может, останусь на ночь в лазарете, а если хочешь, в твоей комнате.

— Прости? — Голос Тары сорвался в изумлении, но она тотчас одернула себя: ну о чем ты думаешь? Просто по-дружески, не бежать же Розите по холодному темному двору в домик, где они поселились с Абрахамом! Может, она даже не чувствует себя достаточно трезвой для этого. — Да, конечно, ты можешь…

Руки Розиты сжались на плечах Тары — не грубо, но сильно.

— Я просто подумала, что мне стоит знать, от чего я отказываюсь.

Они стояли так близко, что Таре пришлось прижать руки со стаканом к груди, и его край больно давил ей на солнечное сплетение.

— Но это ничего не меняет. Мы просто подруги, вчера, сегодня, завтра. Я просто хочу знать.

— Тогда…

Тара не смогла договорить — следующее слово она приглушенно мурлыкнула в поцелуй, когда Розита, зажмурясь, накрыла ее губы своими. И — Боже правый! — могло показаться, то между ними не только страсть, но и любовь. Что-то настоящее. Такое, о чем пишут книги. Такое, за что отдают жизни.

Но это алкоголь, оборвала Тара надежду, которая затеплилась у нее в сердце, и груди стало еще больней, теперь не только снаружи, но и внутри. Она должна была оттолкнуть Розиту и сказать, что она пожалеет, когда протрезвеет… Я сделаю это через минуту, подумала со стыдом Тара, отвечая на пыл девушки, в которую была влюблена с первой их встречи — горько и мучительно, хотя и не сразу осознанно. Еще секунду, и сразу после — я скажу.

Но Розита не давала ей вставить ни слова, лишая Тару разума и дыхания. Темные занавеси и сама ночь скрывали их от любопытных глаз в доме, который прежде не видел ничего подобного… подобного фатального влечения.

Тем временем, в лазарете другие девушки продолжали разливать пунш. Тоффи снова опустилась на пол, держась рукой за тумбочку рядом, опьяненная своим дерзким спичем едва ли не больше, чем взаправду — алкоголем.

— Ну, а вообще… Дэрил… хороший человек. Он пытается делать вид, что на самом деле он не такой, но по нему все равно видно… — Тоффи запустила руку в волосы, отбрасывая их с лица. — Он замечательный. Но это не тот парень, которого я бы хотела целовать.

Она лукаво улыбнулась, невольно двинув бровями.

— О, мне показалось, или я увидела в чьем-то лице облегчение?

Кэрол вздохнула — так, словно ее всего лишь застали врасплох. Тоффи хотела положить руку ей на колено или на ладонь, но не дотянулась, и ее пальцы скользнули по матрасу рядом с бедром Кэрол.

— А, кстати, кто выдал некоторым нашим мальчикам новые джинсы?

Дейзи подняла руку, надувая щеки от рвущегося наружу смеха. Тоффи поползла по полу, ухватила в сложенные лодочкой ладони вторую руку Дейзи и энергично потрясла.

— Горячо благодарю тебя от всего своего сердца.

— О, ну да, я видела, как ты смотрела… с пальцами у губ и улыбкой, которую не убрать!

Они обе расхохотались, и другие девушки присоединились к их смеху. Все, кроме Леонтины — та принялась вдруг грызть ноготь. Рядом с ней сидела разомлевшая Бьянка, и по ее собранному складкой лбу было прекрасно видно, что та задумала. Светлая кожа Бьянки горела от румянца, и Леонтина готова была ручаться, что ее подружка-соперница настроилась на романтический лад. Как и некоторые другие девчонки в комнате, впрочем.

— Давайте, колитесь, — хихикнула Тоффи. — Есть рядом с вами мужчина, которому хочется провести своими сиськами по лицу?

Бьянка робко подняла руку.

— Тогда иди к нему. Прямо сейчас. Ну! А я утром проверю.

— У нас нет записи Рика Эстли.

— Ничего, я напою. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye! *

Тоффи встала, покружилась, напевая, перешагнула через ноги девушек, сидевших на полу, выбираясь к окну, прислонилась лбом к теплому стеклу… Оно не остудило ее лба. Двор выглядел таким темным! Не светилась дверь лаборатории, и Тоффи вздрогнула: да, генератор…

— Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…*

За ее спиной общество начало таять: Мэгги отправилась к мужу, Дейзи спустилась на кухню, чтобы отнести пустой кувшин, Розита с Тарой и не возвращались в комнату, Эдита незаметно испарилась уже давно. Ушла и Кэрол. Остались только девушки из группы Матье. Друг на друга они не смотрели.

Перед внутренним взором Леонтины стояла Бьянка из прошлого: с ярким сценическим макияжем, в платье Джессики Рэббит, с высоко взбитыми волосами, залитыми блестками так, что не понять, где сияние волос, а где дешевые стразы.

Настоящую Бьянку, робко улыбающуюся, трогательно склонившую голову, с выступившими от солнца на носу веснушками она и не замечала. В ее мыслях жила химера, какой никогда не существовало — злобная и порочная Бьянка-хищница, хотя на самом деле та всегда была точно такой же жертвой очарования Матье, как сама Леонтина. Настоящая Бьянка попробовала встать с кровати, едва не упала, и села на пол, тихо всхлипывая от усталого смеха. Леонтина теперь видела только пробор меж ее светлых волос, беззащитно-розовый даже в желтоватом газовом свете сумрачного лазарета.

Когда Матье бросил Бьянку ради нее, Леонтина почувствовала себя принцессой Авророй, победившей Малефисенту. Белоснежкой, повергнувшей Злую королеву. Но за несколько дней до того, как их дела в лесу стали совсем плохи, журналист вдруг снова решил выказать немного нежности старой любовнице. Леонтине казалось, что ее сердце разбивается на миллион кусочков от едва выносимой боли… По временам ей казалось, что проще было бы умереть и покончить со всем этим, только б не страдать так и дальше.

И теперь доску Бьянку Матье решил сменить на корову Тоффи. Леонтина смотрела на силуэт Главы на фоне окна и злорадно повторяла про себя: корова, корова! Она одна была безупречно сложена, с формами, в отличие от Бьянки, но не такой здоровой оттопыренной задницей, как Тоффи, и не имела ничего общего с плечистой дылдой Шоной. Она была идеальна в первый день их с Матье знакомства, оставалась такой по сию пору — и журналист знал это. Видел это. Но… их секс оставлял желать лучшего, он словно и не хотел ее по-настоящему. Леонтина страшилась признаться в этом самой себе, и тем больше злилась на Тоффи, что та описала ее опасения.

— I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling*, — Тоффи уже повторяла слова песни едва слышно, не думая, слышат ее или нет. Провела пальцами по стеклу, словно хотела собрать его в щепотку, рассеянно облизывая нижнюю губу. В последние дни ей часто вспоминались какие-то цитаты из романов Лоуренса, и сейчас, утыкаясь лбом в окно, Тоффи думала, что во всех его книгах персонажи никак не могли отделить любовь от ненависти, а порой и презрения. Она плохо помнила «Любовника леди Чаттерлей», но «Женщин в любви» и «Радугу» могла зачесть наизусть, как молитву, и теперь размышляла над текстом классика, примеряя его на себя. Как и черное платье, он казался ей узок.

Мужина, который был для нее воплощенным символом того мира, в который она так стремилась из своей общины. Хотела бы она сейчас быть с ним! Целовать его, чувствуя головокружение от опьянения. Губы, его губы, лучшее, что в нем было — и еще глаза, их она тоже находила удивительными, но губы можно было целовать, и тем они были лучше.

Ничего, думала она, следующий момент для поцелуя будет седьмым, так что ты имеешь полное право… Она выдохнула, улыбаясь, и стекло замутилось от жара ее дыхания, наполненного желанием. Которое она не могла пока утолить — только распалять себя воспоминаними о, безусловно, невинных минутах вместе. Впрочем, только с виду. Она всегда ощущала на себе его взгляд — как горячую руку, скользнувшую меж бедер, плотно прижатую к ее плоти.

— Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down*… Завтра будет отличный день. Просто потрясающий.

Она была уверена в этом, как никогда прежде, хоть и не верила в предчувствия.

____________

* Rick Astley — Never Gonna Give You Up


	27. Глава 25. Бежать или сражаться

Смерть всегда бывает только вашей смертью. И как в случае

с любым другим вирусом, она должна застать организм

хозяина врасплох, чтобы легко проникнуть в него.

_ Уильям Берроуз, «Пристань святых» _

Первым делом она подумала, придя в себя: по крайней мере, руки и ноги не пострадали. Она всегда это делала сперва — шевелилась, как могла, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не сломано. Прежде у нее случалось два вывиха, но оба зажили быстро и почти без последствий, и она надеялась, что так будет и впредь. Быть может, напрасно.

Руки отнялись, но она подвигала ими — так, чтобы веревка врезалась в запястья, и кровь защипала кожу изнутри. Порядок. Затем она медленно разогнула сначала одну, затем другую ногу, пододвинув их под пятно света из окна. На разбитых коленках застыли гранатами капли крови, но все остальное даже не болело.

Она кашлянула, и в слюне, упавшей на пол, тоже оказалась кровь.

Хотя и не много.

Ничего, это ничего, заживет, подумала она, просто от крика. Она в порядке. Ее накрыло волной облегчения… и тут она по-настоящему проснулась.

Еще несколько секунд Тоффи лежала в коконе одеяла, заново переживая сон. Она чувствовала в икрах приятный тонус мышц, эдакую пред-усталость, отчего подумала еще в полусне: вчера была на фитнесе, точно. Ныла левая рука — большой палец, отдаваясь куда-то глубоко в ладонь. Такое случалось на погоду. Иногда болела одна рука, иногда другая, а порой — обе сразу. Травмированные в разное время, они словно выбирали, на что можно реагировать противным нытьем, а на что нет, и иногда их мнения по этому поводу не совпадали. Нет, вспомнила Тоффи, и настроение ее упало: нет больше никакого фитнеса, на который она может ходить, а икры болят после охоты на образцы. Впрочем, это ей тоже, как оказалось, нравилось. День закончился неплохо…

А потом ее вдруг подкинуло на кровати — свет лился в окно слишком яркий. Полуденный. Не могла она не услышать свистка! Значит, его и не было?

Тоффи спешно натянула платье — она спала в одних трусах, под теплым одеялом в августе бывало иначе жарковато, сунула ноги в сапожки, закрутила волосы резинкой, достала из-под подушки пистолет и кинжалы, и бросилась вон из комнаты, на ходу прилаживая кобуру. И чутко прислушиваясь.

В особняке стояла мертвая тишина, и от этого сравнения Тоффи передернуло.

Не слышалось ни шагов, ни разговоров, не пахло едой из кухни. Глава спустилась на первый этаж, держа обнаженный кинжал наизготовку… и обнаружила в холле всех — на первый взгляд — обитателей дома. Она скользнула взором по лицам, отмахнувшись от неясного ощущения, что что-то не так, и спятала нож, уже более спокойная, чем была еще на верху лестницы.

— Что тут происходит?

— Посмотри сама, — ответила ей Розита, и пояснила, поймв недоуменный взгляд Тоффи. — Оставалась на ночь в лазарете, чтобы присмотреть за Леонтиной. И на случай, если кому-то покажется, что он отравился.

Тоффи прошла между нею и мнущей рукава рубашки растерянной Тарой, заглянула в высокое окно.

— Ох, мать твою. — Оставалось понадеяться, что это сон. Но по дергающимся от нервозности мышцам Тоффи поняла, что не может на это рассчитывать. — Почему они там? Столько… их… Боже.

Ходчие бродили по двору, топча грядки. Один упал, полежал немного, потеряв цель, и вдруг поднялся, чуя некий зов. Вдалеке мертвячка в синем платье — похожем на то, что сейчас носила сама Тоффи — сжевала улизнувшую наружу курицу. По крайней мере, мы заперли остальных надежно, оторопело подумала Тоффи.

Несколько ходячих топталось у крыльца, слишком тупых, чтобы преодолеть ступени — они бессмысленно тянули руки меж балясин, наверняка даже не уверенные, что их ждет еда в доме. Ни звуков, ни запахов до них донестись из-за плотно закрытых окон и двери не могло.

Глава медленно отступила от окна и обвела присутствующих в холле взглядом.

— Блин, блин… Я должна найти Проспера! Он же стоял на воротах этим утром!

Тоффи ринулась через холл к черному ходу, и наверняка выскочила бы вон, если б ее не остановили четыре сильные руки — Мишонн и Эдиты.

— Если ты сейчас сглупишь и дашь себя сожрать, это никому не поможет. Ни твоему брату, ни общине.

Тоффи опустила руки, и напряжение в ее ногах ушло наполовину. Она дала девушкам развернуть себя в другую сторону и отвести на середину холла. Но взгляд Главы не погас, хотя и загорелся больше стыдом, чем решимостью. Пусть из ее общины тут присутствовала одна Эдита, на несколько минут — или часов — она стала для всех Главой, пока Рик находился в карцере.

Карцер… Тоффи огляделась.

— А где Карл? И что тут делаешь ты? — Она ткнула пальцем в Ноа.

— Карл просил меня присмотреть за сестрой, пока они с Кори ловят рыбу.

Парень легонько подкинул сопящую Джудит, чтобы держать ее крепче.

— Пока они — что? — Тоффи закатила глаза и выругалась самым неприличным образом, мимоходом понадеявшись, что однажды это не станет первыми словами девочки Граймс. — Это сейчас не важно. Будем надеяться, что если у нас во дворе толпа ходячих, значит, там, где Карл и Кори, их намного меньше! Круговорот ходячих в природе, прекрасно.

Она устало потерла лоб, пытаясь соображать. Тоффи на несколько минут погрузилась в раздумья, прикидывая то одно, то другое, и когда кто-то позади нее вдохнул, выставила руку, предупреждая, чтобы ее не отвлекали. Много позже она пожалела: вероятно, кто-то мог предложить более безопасный и разумный план действий. Тоффи подвела ее самонадеянность. Но к тому моменту, когда она была готова это признать, сожалеть уже оказалось поздно.

— Мишонн… у тебя же с катана в комнате?

Та в ответ решительно кивнула, уже готовая действовать.

— Все наше огнестрельное оружие в подвале. — Вот же глупое решение, подумала Тоффи, и тотчас себя оборвала: нет, когда ты его принимала, так было лучше. — Нам нужно прорваться туда.

— Минуя ходячих.

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, — Тоффи развернулась к сказавшей это Эдите, и дернулась, осознав, что та напугана до чертиков.

Глава вернулась к окну, осмотрела, как могла, двор. Живых она не увидела. Присела, чтобы рассмотреть вышку, и, насколько смогла понять, тот пост тоже пустовал.

— По крайней мере, их не так много, как могло бы быть. — Тоффи принялась считать, загибая пальцы, чтобы от волнения не сбиться, и в голове всплыло дурацкое правило о семи поцелуях. Теперь нельзя было выдумать еще более неподходящего момента. — Чуть больше десяти. Двенадцать или пятнадцать, насколько я вижу.

— Их может быть больше, на самом деле. Угол обзора… Могут прятаться за домами. — Подсказал Юджин.

— Хуже не бывает, — растерянно промямлила Эдита.

— Да ты не волнуйся. — Тоффи обернулась к ней, посмотрела расширившимися глазами, которые единственные выдавали ее волнение, тогда как остальное лицо оставалось спокойно. — Еще будет.

Нужно было соображать как можно быстрее, и Глава старалась. Но ей ничего не приходило на ум.

— Мы можем просто попытаться растолкать их и прорваться к арсеналу, а там… — Предложила Мишонн.

На первый взгляд это казалось стоящим решением. Однако Тоффи видела, как в ворота входят еще несколько ходячих. Да уж, образцами их в данном случае не назовешь, подумала она. Что-то привлекало их… И тут у нее в мозгу созрел неплохой план.

— Гон.

— Что?

Никто, кроме Эдиты, не мог понять, что Глава имеет в виду.

— Катана у Мишонн… Лабиринт… Но она его не знает. А я бегаю не слишком хорошо, — пробормотала Тоффи, в душе уже готовая и бежать, и, быть может, погибнуть.

— Зато я — очень даже.

Тоффи покосилась на Эдиту. У того, кто согласился бы на эту непростую миссию, риск остаться укушенным превышал все мыслимые пределы.

— Я отлично бегаю, как никто больше в общине. И я знаю лабиринт.

Все это было правдой.

— Тогда… — Тоффи прикусила губу, в последней попытке пересмотреть весь план и отметить его слабые места. Но она чувствовала, что у нее нет ни секунды лишнего времени. — Мишонн и Эдита, вы выходите через черный вход, Эдита — беги по лабиринту, и пусть ходячие следуют за тобой. Не давай им отстать… Где наш свисток?

— Мы его не нашли. — Действительно, Эдита, как дежурная по кухне, должна была сегодня поднять всех на завтрак. — Не знаю, где он.

— Ладно, потом… Мишонн, обогни лабиринт по периметру, иди вдоль кустов шиповника, встань у забора. Если станет худо, сможешь спятаться наверху беседки. Если ходячие повторят твой путь, но я сомневаюсь, что они полезут через шиповник. Если все сделать правильно, ходячие растянутся по лабиринту по одному-двое, и вы с Эдитой подстережете их на выходе.

Мишонн медленно кивнула.

— А это сработает.

И отправилась за катаной. Эдита, потирая в нервозности плечи, отступила к огромным — давно не работающим — напольным часам. Тоффи мельком подумала, что нужно ее как-то приободрить, но ее губы уже шевелились, раздавая дальнейшие приказания.

— Розита, останься в лазарете. Охраняй Леонтину, Ноа и Джудит. Вот пистолет. — Глава достала его из кобуры и протянула Эспинозе. — Закройте дверь, но не баррикадируйте. Уф, нам бы Сашу сюда, жаль, что она живет не в особняке.

Надеюсь, она жива, мысленно продолжила Тоффи и прикусила язык.

— Окна лазарета выходят на ворота, так что, тут без вариантов — Розита, прикрывай меня, если станет совсем туго, ладно? Я себя не переоцениваю.

— Я тебя подстрахую. — К Тоффи шагнула Тара. Щеки у нее горели в возбуждении, черт поймет — почему. — Я выйду с тобой.

— О да, и вдвоем вы привлечете вдвое больше ходячих, — иронически оборвала ее Розита. — Просто отличное решение.

— Но… я должна…

— Провалить весь план? — Розита тряхнула головой, так что хвостики подпрыгнули на плечах. — Ты не идешь, и точка!

Тара опешила.

— Не кричи на меня.

— Нет, я буду, и если этого окажется недостаточно, я тебя вырублю и засуну в ближайший шкаф.

— Я обязана помочь!

— Ты не обязана умирать. Не будь эгоисткой. Хочешь погибнуть — сделаешь это, когда рядом не будет тех, кто о тебе беспокоится.

Тара почувствовала, что ей нужно вслушаться в эти слова, вчувствоваться, но сердце слишком буйно билось в груди, побуждая действовать скорее, не размышлять.

— Эгоистично стоять тут и обсуждать то, что в обсуждении не нуждается.

— Прекрасно. Хочешь пожертвовать собой тогда, когда это не нужно? Сделать больно тем, кому ты важна? Да пожалуйста.

Розита всунула пистолет в кобуру, ставя точку в обсуждении, развернулась и подошла к лестнице, но подниматься не торопилась.

Рядом с Тоффи остались Тара, Ноа с Джудит на руках и Юджин. По лестнице спускалась Мишонн с катаной.

Тоффи готова была стоять так еще хоть тысячу лет, настолько ей не хотелось бежать в толпу ходячих, но где-то во дворе находились ее брат, вышедшие в дозор по периметру Лестер с Дейзи, пропавшая с вышки Шона… Кто угодно мог высунуться из своего домика, надеясь добраться до арсенала. Любая секунда могла принести с собой смерть. Тоффи чувствовала, как бьется ее сердце, прогоняя сонливость, тяжесть в голове после вчерашних возлияний, и даже голод. Ощущения были совершенно иные, чем на охоте за образцами. Такие чувства не сравнить даже со стоянием на холме перед Ватерлоо. Никакого предупреждения, никакого времени собраться с мыслями. Ты просто мгновенно, неожиданно оказываешься в самой гуще событий.

— Если у нас есть пара минут, вероятно, я придумаю что-нибудь более… — начал Юджин, но Тоффи закатила глаза, и он замолчал.

— Нет. У нас недостаточно времени на супер-крутой безупречный план. Спасибо большое, мне хватило и вчерашнего твоего гениального поступка.

Она смотрела на руки, но все же каким-то образом увидела краем глаза, как переменилось выражение его лица.

— Ты с самого начала знала, что генератор привел в негодность я?

Ее пятерня впечаталась ему в грудь.

— Не время, не место. И никакого смысла. Лучше придумай что-нибудь шумное, что отвлечет ходячих от нас и привлечет к лабиринту. Ты ведь сможешь? — Она повернула к Юджину голову. — И ради Бога, оставайся в доме.

— Если это нужно будет нести, я понесу. — Выдохнула Тара. Лицо ее было бледно и решительно. Темные волосы лежали по плечам гладкой волной, матово сияя в солнечном свете, льющемся из окна со всей его теплой и неуместной августовской лаской. — Я не могу… Я буду с Розитой, но я рискну, если понадобится. Я хочу быть полезной.

— Хорошо. Страхуй здесь всех. И если меня закусают прямо у двери. — Глава иронично хмыкнула. — Тебе придется занять мое место.

— На кухне есть тесак для рубки мяса, — вспомнила Тара. — Он пригодится.

И она отправилась за своим — единственно доступным здесь — оружием.

Тоффи подошла к двери, глубоко вздохнула, выдохнув невольно на три такта — легкие от волнения не так-то просто выпускали воздух. Было бы лучше, если б она надела шорты или штаны, но не могла же она отправиться переодеваться. По крайней мере, она натянула сапоги, а не сунула ноги в шлепанцы, хоть тут ей повезло сделать верное подсознательное решение.

— Что ж, выход примадонны, дамы и господа.

Она завязала ремни на предплечьях и сказала с интонацией более веселой, чем подразумевали слова:

— Ох, Господи, как не хочется умирать именно сегодня.

Затем с хрустом размяла пальцы и пошевелила ими — не для красивой сцены, а чтобы руку не свело в самый ответственный момент.

И шагнула в тепло августовского дня. В гущу ходячих.

Тара вернулась из кухни с тесаком, ровно в ту минуту, когда за Тоффи закрылась дверь. Напряжение отпускало Чамблер, она уверилась на секунду, что может просто остаться в доме, в безопасности, и даже не в одной комнате с Розитой — что привело бы к несвоевременной неловкости.

Может быть, в другой день Тара бы досчитала мысленно до десяти, настроилась и подошла к Эспинозе с серьезным разговором или дождалась, пока та сама предложит ей обсудить случившееся, но сейчас Тара заранее чувствовала себя опустошенной и уставшей. Она бросила взгляд за окно: Глава бежала по грядкам с редиской.

— Тара, мы поднимаемся в лазарет, — сказал за ее спиной Ноа. — Тара?

— Что она делает? — Буркнула Чамблер, на самом деле не намереваясь ничего говорить. Просто изумление и решимость завладели ею настолько, что девушка не отдавала себе отчет, произнесла ли она что-то вслух или только подумала.

И прежде, чем кто-то успел ее остановить, Тара выскочила во двор и в три прыжка одолела крыльцо. Ее ботинок попрал собой грядку укропа…


	28. Глава 26. Lungs and Livers

Есть женщины, Филипп, возможно, вполне

достойные, хорошие женщины, которые

не по своей вине приносят беду. Чего бы

они ни коснулись, все оборачивается трагедией.

_ Дафна дю Морье, «Моя кузина Рейчел» _

Тара выскочила на крыльцо, стараясь мгновенно сориентироваться, но на секунду невольно замерла, подавившись воздухом: судорожно вздохнула, когда увидала, что в ворота прошаркал еще добрый десяток ходячих, едва ли меньше. Страх скомандовал ей вернуться в дом… Тара перепрыгнула через ступени, увернувшись от ближайшего мертвяка, и понеслась наперерез Тоффи. Уши обеим девушкам, единственным живым в этом океане движущихся трупов, закладывало от пронзительного свиста.

Тара развила такую скорость, на какую только оказалась способна, и в горле защипало от бега на пределе сил. Она не чувствовала, что может вдохнуть как следует для крика, но, к счастью, Тоффи поняла ее — угадала, что объясняет Чамблер, размахивая руками. Тара тоже расслышала звук свистка еще в доме, но к тому же смогла сообразить, откуда он доносится. С вышки! Ну конечно, там ветер куда сильнее, чем внизу.

У грядки с луком они разминулись: Тоффи развернулась, чтобы бежать прямиком в лабораторию, Тара же целеустремленно полезла через посадки помидоров к наблюдательному пункту.

Тоффи снизила скорость, на минуту решив, что она может теперь не торопиться — раз Тара взяла на себя вышку и свисток, и несколько шагов просто прошла торопливо, успокаивая болезненное сердцебиение. Но свист не стихал, и Глава увидела, как в ворота протискивается еще одна группа ходячих: с трудом, едва пролезая в проход, слишком узкий для такой оравы… Точно масло пыталось вылиться через прокол от иглы.

Чертовы твари, подумала Тоффи с досадой, вот же твари… И снова прибавила ходу. Перескакивая через ограждающий грядку заборчик, она растянула подол, но даже не заметила этого. Глава напрасно замешкалась пару мгновений назад: упустила момент, пока дорога к лаборатории оставалась свободна. Теперь же мимо нее тащились хрипящие голодные твари. И обогнуть их не представлялось возможным. Тоффи пришлось бы как-то прорываться через них.

Свист, по крайней мере, стих, то ли потому, что ветер переменился, то ли Тара уже забралась на вышку — так или иначе, Тоффи это воодушевило. Она рванулась на пределе сил, влетая в толпу мертвяков, как раннинбек, и выверенным годами движением свалила ближайшего ходячего с ног. Она даже не задумалась о том, что ей стоит присмотреться к выбранному врагу — не окажется ли он слишком высок или толст для ее маневра? Какая разница, она знала, что успех приему обеспечивает не ее сила, а способность пошатнуть равновесие противника… И половину работы делали за нее законы физики. Живые люди обычно на этом моменте успевали удивиться, не понимая, отчего летят навзничь, но мертвяк не переменился в лице, заваливаясь на идущего вслед за ним товарища.

По крайней мере, мертвые не мутировали в нечеловекоподобную хрень, подумала мельком Тоффи, перескакивая через поверженного врага, пока тот, что шел перед ним, не развернулся к ней и не цапнул за руку или шею. Пусть их нельзя было уже взять болевым приёмом, и дрались они в полную силу, каждый раз — как последний, но что, по счастью, осталось неизменно у ходячих, так это центр тяжести.

После того, как Тоффи свалила мертвяка с ног, на ее платье остался отпечаток из грязи — пол-бока занимало осклизлое черно-коричневое пятно. Во время бега Тоффи задевала его локтем, лавируя между трупаками, но не обращала на него по-настоящему внимания. Еще одно ходячее препятствие она отбросила от себя движением локтя и подножкой, как и первого. К большой удаче было и то, что зомби, падая на спину, не понимали, что им лучше тотчас встать, а лежали, шевеля руками, как жуки, и порой довольно долго.

Тоффи влетела в подвал, захлопнула за собой дверь, прежде, чем в нее успел просунуться хоть один мертвяк, и зашарила ладонью там, где обычно висела лампа… Вот только пальцы наткнулись на пустой крюк, и ни на что больше! Тоффи выдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Ей показалось, что у нее закружилась голова, но в темноте трудно было сказать определенно. Ничего, она действительно неплохо знала подвал, и могла дойти до оружейной наощупь. Проблема оставалась только одна — Тоффи выскочила из дома без связки ключей, которые обычно носила на поясе. Она сообразила это уже во дворе, но не стала возвращаться — некоторые сейфы закрывались кодовыми замками, их можно было отпереть и без ключа. Но как набрать код в полной темноте? Тоффи представила, что ей придется, все так же вооруженной коротким тонким ножом и ничем больше прорубать дорогу назад, а затем еще раз бежать к подвалу.

Ладно, может, и получится, подумала она, спускаясь по лестнице.

Но — что такое? — когда Тоффи открыла дверь в помещение, где за решетками томились образцы, она увидела, что из-под следующей двери выбивается тонкая полоска света. Тоффи замедлила шаг, снова взяла нож наизготовку и попыталась ступать тише.

— Сестренка, я уже иду в карцер!

Дверь распахнулась, и перед Тоффи предстали Проспер с Бьянкой. Она все же пошумела, прежде, чем заметила свет, и ее услышали.

— Какого… — Тоффи возмущенно взмахнула рукой, но тотчас утомленно покачала головой и спрятала нож в ножны на предплечье. — По крайней мере, вы одетые.

Бьянка в неловкости поправила сползшую ниже короткого рукава лямку лифчика.

— Что происходит? — Проспер моментально понял, что наверху неладно. К его чести, даже в желтом освещении тусклой лампы было заметно, как покраснели его лицо и шея от стыда.

— Нет времени объяснять, просто хватаем оружие… освобождаем Рика и несемся наверх, убивать мертвяков.

Тоффи сдернула куртку брата со стула и натянула, подвязав концы под грудью. В подвале холод пробирал до костей, и Тоффи не была распалена влюбленностью, как ее брат и Бьянка, а вот мокрая от бега и переживаний спина ощущалась премерзко. И отвлекала.

Лампу они поставили на пол так, чтобы она худо-бедно освещала обе комнаты. Проспер снял с пояса ключ — все-таки, как бы он ни был виноват, оставив свой пост ради амуров, сейчас он спасал ситуацию. Бьянка, щурясь, ковыряла замок карцера. Тоффи шарила по сейфам. Проспер нависал над нею, так, чтобы при том не заслонять свет, и наблюдал в волнении. Тоффи уже кратко обрисовала ему ситуацию.

— Нет плана. Просто выбегаем и мочим, кого можем. Хватаем в охапку оружие и бросаем его там, где придется, чтобы те, кто придут на подмогу, могли его подхватить. Уж ходячие им не воспользуются, верно? — Тоффи наткнулась рукой на начатый пакет шоколадных конфет, запустила в него пятерню и засунула в рот столько шоколадок, сколько туда поместилось.

Да, девочка, веди себя как профессионал, подумала Глава мельком. Сахар и какао — самое то, что тебе сейчас нужно, чтобы не хлопнуться в обморок от углеводного голодания из-за чрезмерного напряжения, при том, без завтрака.

— Что ж, просто пытаться выжить — тоже своего рода план. — Свет на мгновение застлала тень. В дверях появился Рик. — Выстрелы, правда, привлекут еще больше ходячих…

— Больше некуда. — Покачала головой Тоффи и поднялась с корточек. — Ты бы слышал, какой там концерт. Ладно, плевать, молюсь, чтобы Тара, Мишонн, Юджин и Эдита не сплоховали.

Рик невольно дернул головой.

— Да. И мы, надеюсь, тоже справимся.

Тоффи не ответила, подумав, что Мишонн с Эдитой, возможно, сейчас в западне посреди лабиринта — их первоначальный план подразумевал разборки с куда меньшим количеством ходячих. Но что они тут, в подвале, могли поделать? Только решиться не отсиживаться, бросая решение проблемы на других. И они не собирались.

Только уже приближаясь к вышке, Тара поняла, что ей предстоит. Ходячие облепили постройку, как мухи — клейкую ленту. Пока рядом с ними не было живых людей, мертвяки больше всего интересовались шумом. Они кипели, крутились, шарили руками по деревянным сваям… Тара сглотнула, замедляя бег. Что ж, на нее они, вероятно, отвлекутся с большой радостью — мгновенно распознавая в ней еду.

От испуга она сбилась с шага, и когда к ней сунулся, с раззявленой пастью, ходячий, нацеливая черные зубы на шею жертвы, она отмахнулась от него тесаком, одновременно перескакивая через ограду грядки. Да уж, изящное движение, подумала Тара отстраненно, хоть сейчас в подтанцовку к N'sync! Второго и третьего противника она добила деловито, без особого волнения: свист пока интересовал большинство мертвяков в округе. Тара могла обойти основание вышки по периметру на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и на нее едва ли обратила бы внимание парочка зомби, разве что самых толковых, если можно было так сказать об этих существах. Но о том, чтобы сунуться в самую гущу ходячих, пробиваясь к лестнице, не могло быть и речи. Для такого маневра понадобились бы немалая удача и уникальная ловкость — ни того, ни другого Тара у себя не подозревала.

Она стояла и смотрела на кучу-малу гниющих тел, тянущих руки вверх в бессмысленном воззвании к свисту. По крайней мере, ходячие не пытались водить хоровод — на пути к лестнице перед Тарой был всего один зомби как препятствие. И еще один шатался рядом. Если рискнуть и постараться садануть одного по затылку тесаком — может быть, удастся взобраться по лестнице достаточно высоко, прежде, чем трухлявые руки стянут ее вниз?

Не переоценивай себя, подумала Тара, одновременно с тем округливая глаза и рот. Пока внутренний критик закатывал ей внутри разума лекцию, в реальности расстановка сил уже переменилась.

Ближайший к лестнице ходячий свалился, точно мешок с песком, и разу после — второй рядом с ним. Тара не стала задумываться, в чем дело, и поспешила воспользоваться случаем: бросилась к лестнице, перепрыгнула через тела и повисла на лестнице, как на турнике, прежде, чем гниющие пальцы заскребли по ее лодыжкам. Тара чувствовала, что что-то мазнуло ее по ноге, и обернулась на секунду: из черепов поверженных мертвяков торчали арбалетные болты. Откуда-то за ее маневрами следил Дэрил и помогал. Тара улыбнулась, уже взбираясь по лестнице на смотровую площадку. Руки уже ныли от напряжения, но страх гнал Тару ввысь, заставляя игнорировать неудобство. Она действовала так, как привыкла, хотя за время лишений и отсутствия тренировок ослабла против того, какой была во время обучения в академии. К счастью, ненамного. Тесак выскочил из руки, и Тара ахнула от досады, но наверху ей не было нужды в оружии: трупы не умеют лазать. Вроде бы, кто-то говорил ей в группе, что один пытался карабкаться за ним, Тара не помнила, кто, и на всякий случай, уже с площадки, глянула вниз. Но среди непрошенных гостей общины таких умников, видимо, не оказалось.

Тара принялась искать свисток.

Тут, наверху, уши, казалось, горели изнутри, таким пронзительным и мерзким был звук. Он шел точно отовсюду сразу! Нельзя было сказать, где именно свисток ловит ветер…

Тара облизнула палец и подняла его, чтобы хотя бы примерно определить, в какой стороне искать. Хотя ее барабанные перепонки разрывались от шума, она была довольна: ее догадка подтвердилась. Нет, не так. Не догадка и не чутье — расчет. Она верно поняла, и имела полное право гордиться собой.

Если я не буду тут торчать бессмысленно, с каждой секундой рискуя приобрести глухоту, будет еще круче, подумала Чамблер, ощупывая зазоры и трещины меж стыков балясин и перил. Пальцы натыкались на гвозди (к счастью, тупые), окурки и даже старую жвачку…

— Фу, какая гадость!

Но свистка не было. Тара покрылась холодным потом. Внизу, она видела краем глаза, Тоффи бросилась в цепь бредущих мертвяков, точно решила совершить самоубийство…

— Есть!

Пальцы Тары наткнулись на нечто гладкое и холодное. Свист стих. Чамблер мысленно поздравила себя с победой, хотя и понимала, что, вероятно, преждевременной. Она принялась выковыривать свисток из щели, однако тщетно. Когда ее пальцы соскакивали, свисток тихо шипел, и Тара индевела изнутри, думая о том, как много может мертвяков за оградой общины услышать подобный призыв. Где-то там, у реки, бродили беззащитные Карл Граймс и Кори, самые младшие члены всех групп, что собрались тут, в общине. И хорошо, если их пути с решившими посетить общину ходячими не пересекутся…

Тара нащупала шнурок свистка. Ветер утих ненадолго — так кстати — и она потянула, надеясь, что свисток выпадет из щели. Напрасно! Тара дернула на себя дважды, во второй раз сильнее, и у нее в горящей руке остался обрывок шнурка. Свисток покосился в пазу так, что больше уже не мог свистеть пронзительно и призывно, но до конца так и не вышел, при каждом дуновении ветра выдавливая из себя шепелявое «сш-ш». Тара попробовала поддеть непокорную вещицу ногтями, слишком короткими для такой филигранной работы, но и тут потерпела поражение.

Она могла бы остаться на вышке и закрывать свисток руками, пока мертвяков внизу не перебьют, а после уже дождаться, что к ней кто-то пожнимется и поможет. Она могла оставить все как есть, и надеяться, что теперь свисток может только тихо шипеть — это было бы довольно беспечно и наивно, но Тара совестливо хотела биться внизу, вместе с Тоффи и Риком, которые должны были вот-вот появиться из подвала, и Эдитой с Мишонн, пусть те были и по другую сторону от дома, недоступные взгляду. И ровно в тот момент, когда Тара подумала об этом, дверь, ведущая в лабораторию, распахнулась.

Но Чамблер не стала смотреть. Она поднялась с корточек и саданула со всех сил ногой по перилам лестницы, вложив в движение все отчание и силу. Дерево тихо скрипнуло, качнувшись, и в траву полетела сияющая стальная звездочка.

Тара облегченно выдохнула. Она пощупала пальцем стык, чтобы удостовериться, что выбила свисток из его убежища, а не плохо вбитый в перила гвоздь. Излом дерева оцарапал ей ладонь, но то место, где только что крепко, как средневековый барон в осажденной крепости, сидел свисток, теперь зияла пустота. Да уж, это мы пока осаждены, подумала Тара, когда ее ноги уже нащупывали ступени лестницы. Она смотрела вниз, меж перекладин — не туда, куда ступает, а на самое основание вышки, от которого по одному отлеплялись ходячие. Теперь их, когда свист пропал, больше интересовали выстрелы и запах четырех живых людей. Тара не поняла, откуда взялись Бьянка с Проспером, но приготовилась стать пятой на этом поле боя.

В одной руке Тоффи держала пистолет, но вторая все так же сжимала нож. Кроме Бьянки, так же бились рядом с ней и остальные: пусть ситуация казалась хуже некуда, разумней было беречь патроны и производить как можно меньше шума. Во дворе, под палящим солнцем и в гуще битвы в куртке стало жарко, но времени ее скинуть не было. Тоффи только чувствовала, как щекочет шею пот, но это не мешало ей сражаться.

Как и Тара, она потеряла навык — с тех пор, как они с Проспером жили в общине, им больше не приходилось попадать в такую заваруху, где ходячие нападали буквально со всех сторон. Но пока и брат, и сестра неплохо крутились. Тоффи даже начала получать удовольствие. Постыдное — не слишком нравственно было так веселиться, втыкая в кого-то нож, но все же ясно различимое. Лицемерно было бы отрицать это чувство.

— Я на ту сторону, помочь Мишонн и Эдите! — крикнула Глава, готовая обогнуть дом по периметру. Она увидела, что в бою к ним присоединилась Тара, и почла за лучшее броситься на подмогу Мишонн с Эдитой, тем более, что мертвяков во дворе действительно стало меньше, явно они, как и задумывалось, побрели в лабиринт.

Но завернуть за угол Тоффи не успела.


	29. Глава 27. Роза, выросшая на каменистой почве

You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a goddamn

tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and

sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground.

(Ты влюблена в него, а он влюблен в тебя, и это просто чертова трагедия, потому

что ты смотришь на него и видишь звезды, а он смотрит на тебя и видит солнце.

И вы оба думаете, что другой просто смотрит на землю.)

_ http://awestiles.tumblr.com _

Навстречу Тоффи из-за угла вышла, шатаясь, ходячая. Винтовка хлопала ее по животу, и Тоффи уставилась на «Ругер», точно узнала его быстрее, чем лицо мертвой девушки.

На мгновение Тоффи показалось, что ее собственную шею ухватили сзади ледяными длинными пальцами, но тотчас внутренний голос подсказал: просто это твой испуг. Закоченевшей рукой она пыталась поднять пистолет, и никак не могла, точно во сне, где ты пугающе неправдоподобно обессилена… Тоффи понадобилось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы вместо чудившегося ей лица Арианы перед нею возникло настоящее лицо ходячей.

— Дейзи…

Нет, она не испугалась, но устыдилась, прежде не зная, что чувство подобного рода может ощущаться, точно вошедший в сердце нож. Пистолет выпал из руки Тоффи, и она сама не поняла, как это вышло — привыкшая командовать самой собой, она всегда оказывалась обескуражена, если тело отказывалось повиноваться. Сделав над собой усилие, Глава выхватила нож, да так и застыла в этой позе. Тоффи почувствовала, что не может ударить ходячую. Да, глаза ее побелели, лицо утратило задорный румянец. Но это все равно была ее подруга.

И рука Тоффи, занесенная для удара, замерла. Ариана, вдруг шепнул ей разум, путая, сбивая движение и мысль. Берт, потом Ариана, теперь Дейзи. Смотри, как ты правишь, вот результаты твоего руководства.

Может быть, я могу не убивать ее, мелькнула шальная мысль, может быть, отвести ее в лабораторию…

Но Тоффи думала слишком долго. Она не боялась других ходячих, во всяком случае — не так. Вид же мертвой Дейзи поверг ее в шок. Руки, ноги заиндевели, и когда, наконец, снова обрели подвижность, распахнутый рот Дейзи уже приближался к шее Тоффи. Глава выставила руку в последней попытке ухватить подругу за ворот рубашки и развернуть так, чтобы обезопасить себя, не добивая, но напор мертвячки победил: ткань обожгла Тоффи руку, разрываясь по шву и скользя прочь из кулака, и Глава потеряла равновесие, почувствовала, что падает. Она успела сгруппироваться, чтобы не удариться головой, но Дейзи… Та тоже падала — сверху. И вдруг Тоффи обдало фонтаном красных брызг — все произошло так быстро, что Глава не успела прикрыть лицо, даже не зажмурилась, и только по чистой случайности ей в глаз не попал осколок кости. Но ей самой все происшедшее показалось медленным, точно происходило под водой.

Тело Дейзи, обезглавленное, шлепнулось на Тоффи, пачкая платье, заливая кровью шею и волосы, Глава спихнула его с себя и ловко вскочила — годы тренировок не проходят даром.

В воротах стояли Кори и Карл. Ведро с рассыпавшимися на землю рыбами серебрилось на солнце, рядом блестела в траве гильза. Карл посмотрел на Тоффи поверх мушки пистолета. Он стоял, напряженный, не опуская пистолет и держа его двумя руками — хотя достал его, должно быть, из кобуры Кори. Стрелял младший Граймс, как и работал, не хуже взрослого.

Но в пылу схватки Тоффи не могла даже крикнуть ему «спасибо!» — пока. Они обменялись взглядами, и не больше. Каждый понимал, что теперь важнее. Сражаться с мертвяками.

И это понимали все вокруг. Двор вдруг наполнился людьми — живыми.

Все дрались, чем могли, и как только могли. И, черт побери, это были отменные бойцы! Из-за особняка вышли Эдита, Лестер и Мишонн — с запачканной почти по самую рукоять катаной. Не было времени расспрашивать их, и так было ясно, что со своей задачей они прекрасно справились.

После того, что, как Тоффи видела, случилось с Дейзи, в ней вдруг проснулся гнев. Напряжение, копившееся в последние недели, наконец, нашло выход. Биться вдруг стало приятней… и будто бы легче. От голода все еще сосало под ложечкой, но Тоффи этого не чувствовала. И да, она рисковала! Ближайшего ходячего она схватила рукой за лицо, всаживая нож ему под челюсть, и ладонь ее чувствовала, как елозят зубы по коже перчатки… К счастью, достаточно плотной, чтобы не оказаться прокушенной.

— О, снова драться, и все еще на голодный желудок!

Больше никто не мог отвлечь ее так же, как Дейзи, и все вокруг могли прикрыть друг другу спину, если возникала нужда. Не осталось тех, кто бы не проснулся от творящегося во дворе шума, как не было и тех, кто решил трусливо отсидеться в безопасности.

А те, кто остался не у дел, наблюдали за побоищем из окна второго этажа. Розита навалилась на подоконник, прижалась лбом к стеклу, точно мечтала просочиться наружу. Она понимала, что ей важно оставаться в лазарете, чтобы, если что, начать разгребать бардак — если он разразится. Но пока она скорее чувствовала себя бесполезной.

— Они справляются? — С тревогой негромко спросил Ноа, баюкая Джудит.

— Ага…

— Побеждают?

— Почти.

Розита посмотрела на свои трясущиеся руки. Вот так всегда. На тренировках она показывала блестящие результаты, легко справлялась с мертвяками, буднично и рутинно, но если дело касалось кого-то, дорого ей, она начинала волноваться…

Я не Саша, с досадой подумала Эспиноза, кидая пистолет на кровать между Леонтиной и сидящим на краешке с малышкой на руках Ноа.

— Уж кто-нибудь из вас прилично стреляет, а?

На самом деле, она не думала, что ходячие вообще заберутся на второй этаж. И понимала, что они — община, все три группы, составлявшие ее — уже победили. Но все равно еще кто-то мог умереть, и ее помощь могла понадобиться на поле боя. Подхватив аптечку, Розита выскочила из лазарета и засеменила по лестнице на первый этаж. Ее била слабая, но такая противная дрожь. Да, сейчас во дворе находилась парочка людей, которые больше всего на свете любили влипать в неприятности и дразнить судьбу.

Тара спустилась с вышки, нашла свое оружие и даже свисток: тот призывно мерцал в траве, словно звал, предлагая забрать его. Тара подобрала его и сунула в карман, сама не понимая до конца, зачем ей его беречь. Но это подсознательно совершенное движение ее успокоило. Ходячих стало меньше во дворе, и Тара без страха отбивалась от них тесаком. Оружием он оказался подходящим — пусть и тяжеловатым для ее руки, но зато остро отточенное лезвие не застревало в черепах мертвяков. Все шло просто прекрасно, пока Тара не наступила на бордюр, отделявший грядки и газон от дорожки. Камень прямо под ее ногой зашатался, Тара неловко переступила, и серый кирпич вывернулся из земли, щиколотку пронзила резкая боль, а Тара шлепнулась на спину, так приложившись головой об утрамбованную сухую землю, что перед глазами поплыли черные круги. Когда они рассеялись — Таре показалось, что прошло не больше секунды, — над нею уже нависал ходячий со свалявшимися в колтуны светлыми волосами, в драной гавайской рубашке.

Упс, успела подумать Тара, и тотчас, вслед за этой мыслью: задница Розиты.

Потому что ноги Эспинозы вдруг оказались по обе стороны от плеч Тары.

С рыком ярости Розита оттолкнула мертвяка, так, что тот хлопнулся навзничь, в точности, как до этого — Тара. Но в себя он пришел быстрее, только Розита не собиралась ждать, пока зомби встанет. Она схватила тарин тесак и ударила ходячего по голове. Трижды. От его полусгнившего лица не осталось… ничего. Тара изумленно взирала на то, как Эспиноза вонзает сверкающее лезвие в трухялвую плоть, раскрасневшаяся от гнева и напряжения.

И в этом даже было что-то красивое, с ноткой стыда подумала Тара.

А потом кто-то крикнул:

— Это все!

И послышался звук закрываемых ворот.

Несколько минут все, кто мог стоять, озирались вокруг, скользя взглядами по лицам. Однако — и впрямь! — во дворе остались только живые. Мертвые, правда, лежали вокруг так плотно, что если постараться, из них можно было бы выложить ковер от ворот и до каждого дома в общине. Если, конечно, не просовывать зомби в проемы между зданиями. Смрад стоял едва выносимый, и грозил стать еще хуже к вечеру, когда тела придется начать сжигать.

— Все тут? — Крикнул Рик.

— Мы потеряли Дейзи, — почти хором ответили Тоффи и Карл.

— Можем пересчитать по головам, — добавил Абрахам, но Граймс-старший его не слышал.

В пылу боя Рик успел понять и то, что Карла нет во дворе, и то, что тот позднее явился через ворота, но до самого конца отец и сын то и дело теряли друг друга из виду, так что сейчас для них обоих стало настоящим облегчением понять, что оба они не пострадали. Лицо Рика озарила такая чистая радость, что, казалось, этот суровый мужчина, умеющий быть и холодным, и пугающим, расплачется. Но он, напротив, улыбнулся, и они с сыном бросились друг к другу. Замерли на секунду — как это часто бывает, если твой ребенок в том возрасте, когда обнимашки с родителем начинают считаться чем-то немного постыдным. Но подобные условности годились только для старого мира, где каждому опасность быть убитым не грозила ежедневно… ну, или не сияла такой безжалостной очевидностью.

Шляпа Карла полетела на землю — настолько порывисто Рик притянул его к себе. Тоффи не удержалась от ухмылки краем рта, и, когда отворачивалась, заметила, что и другие, глядя на Граймсов, улыбаются. Они вдвоем были примером… словно кристально чистый осколок прежнего мира, напоминающий о том, что теперь, посреди ада на земле, осталось еще что-то настоящее.

Тоффи стащила резинку с волос, отряхнула, как могла, надела на запястье, словно браслет, села на бордюр — рядом с зияющей, точно выбитый зуб, прогалиной, возле которой валялся вывороченный ногой Тары кирпич. Положила вытянутые руки на колени. От напряжения свело все тело, особенно спину. В голову вдруг пришла нелепая мысль: ты разучилась терять людей, милая. Тоффи зажмурилась, потом прижала к векам большие пальцы. Чья-то рука коснулась осторожно ее плеча, но Тоффи дернулась, давая понять: не надо ее сейчас трогать.

Силы ее не оставили, хотя, возможно, со стороны казалось иначе. Только отчаянно хотелось отдохнуть, и глаза болели так, точно Тоффи плакала. Немного. Хотя она понимала, что на самом деле их щиплет от пота, стекшего с висков. О Дейзи она не думала осознанно, усилием воли затолкав память о новой потере подальше в подсознание, но на душе все равно было пусто и немного мерзко. Запах мертвечины вокруг стоял такой тяжелый, точно осел над землей подобно туману. Кругом валялись трупы окончательно мертвых ходячих. Никакой радости от победы Глава не чувствовала. Если ты представляла себе лидерство как-то иначе, подумала она, то посмотри повнимательней, чтобы понять, как ты ошибалась.

Она была бы рада вспомнить какую-нибудь цитату из мюзикла. Ей бы стало легче. Но ничего не шло на ум, в голове образовалась тяжелая пустота — словно там поселилась грозовая туча. Тоффи поборола желание потереть лицо — слишком у нее были грязные руки.

Ты боялась облажаться, и вот — ты облажалась, говорил ее внутренний голос с интонациями отца. Что ж, теперь ей, по крайней мере, оставалось бояться на одну вещь меньше.

— Ты в порядке?

Над нею вырос, заслоняя собой солнце, Дэрил. Тоффи слабо улыбнулась.

— Ран нет.

Вряд ли он спрашивал, как она себя чувствует, скорее, и правда интересовался, не укушена ли она и может ли идти. Погано было всем вокруг, разыгрывать из себя особенно чувствительную принцессу не имело смысла.

— Впервые вижу тебя в бою. Впечатляет. Кажется, у тебя большой опыт.

Тоффи посмотрела на него, губы ее дрогнули, но не раскрылись. Глава сперва утерла грязь с подбородка и только через несколько мгновений сказала:

— Да… опыт. Бежать или сражаться. Why when you see boys fight, Does it look so horrible, yet… Feel so right? * — Она улыбнулась, хотя и через силу. Ну вот, слова из мюзикла — и вправду, от них стало легче.

Дэрил подал ей руку, и Тоффи ухватилась за нее, впервые в жизни не уверенная, что встанет без посторонней помощи. Дэрил приложил силу, чтобы Тоффи удалось подняться, почти дернул на себя, и она, повинуясь его движению, подалась вперед, теряя равновесие. Трудно было назвать это объятиями, но ее щека влетела ему в ключицу, и отнюдь не ласково, но руку закидывать Дэрилу на шею было совсем не обязательно. Однако Тоффи это сделала — машинально. И тотчас ошатнулась, смущенная. Она не собиралась делать ничего такого! В тревоге, она оглянулась, взволнованная, что произошедшую мизансцену могли увидеть те, кто сделал бы неверные выводы… и застыла с приоткрытым ртом. Все переживания о домыслах улетучились из ее головы.

На траве, шумно дыша, сидел Лестер, и кровь из его локтя залила землю вокруг, его рубашку и одну штанину. Укус, зиявший на руке, красноречиво говорил о том, что случилось.

— Так, сейчас, сейчас!

Рядом с медиком хлопнулась с размаху на колени Розита. Она уже вытаскивала из шлевок шорт ремень.

— Мы это уже делали. Рукой придется пожертвовать, прости, но ты хотя бы будешь жить…

Лестер медленно отнял ладонь от рукава над самой раной и отпихнул протянутые к нему руки Розиты.

— Нет… не трудись.

— Ты с ума сошел? Лучше умрешь, чем будешь жить без руки?

Она уверенным движением накинула ремень на бицепс Лестера. С другой стороны от него уже оказался Рик, придерживая медика за плечо.

— С рукой я буду полезен больше, — ответил Лестер, и прежде, чем от него потребовали объяснений, рванул воротник рубашки. Пуговица отскочила куда-то в траву. — Помогите стянуть.

Тоффи задохнулась при виде второго укуса на широкой бледной спине Лестера. Чуть выше, чем там, где была рана у Арианы. Воспоминания лишили Главу способности говорить. Она сделала пару шагов прочь от Дэрила и, словно подумала, стоит ли ей так поступать или нет, через секунду опустилась на землю. Колени мягко врылись в раскисший от влажности грунт, окончательно пачкая платье. Тоффи смотрела на Лестера перед собой — не шокированная, но опустошенная до предела. Она могла двигаться, могла встать, вот только не хотела.

— Помогите мне. — Лестер схватился за ворот рубашки Розиты, потянул к себе, и худенькая девушка качнулась, не ожидав такого напора. — Отведите меня в лабораторию.

— Что?! — Эспиноза непонимающе помотала головой. — Ты рехнулся?

— Я все равно обращусь, так дай мне сделать последнее доброе дело. Стать третьим образцом. — Он уже с трудом переводил дух. Начиналась лихорадка заражения. — Считай это предсмертной волей.

____________

* Почему когда ты видишь, что парни дерутся,

Это выглядит так ужасно, но…

Ощущается так здорово?

_ Цитата из песни «Fight for me» из «Heathers: the musical». _


	30. Глава 28. Сегодня я встретила парня, за которого выйду замуж

— Мы желаем тебе удачи, — сказала крылатая девочка. — Успеха, мудрости и

отваги — хотя ты уже доказала, что обладаешь всеми этими благами в избытке.

— Она ненавидит тебя! — выпалил мальчик. — Она уже очень давно ничего не

проигрывала. Будь рассудительной! Будь храброй! И — будь коварной!

— Но это нечестно! — сердито воскликнула Коралайн во сне. — Это просто

нечестно! Все должно было кончиться!

_ Нил Гейман, «Коралина» _

Тоффи почувствовала, как поднимается изнутри рыдание, и силой воли укротила его: дрожь, слезы, всхлипы. Только сведенные от накала чувств челюсти и чуть нарочито выпяченные губы выдавали ее состояние. Могло показаться со стороны, что Глава просто рассержена, едва ли кто-то кроме Проспера мог угадать ее истинные мысли. Да уж, девочка, ты стала плакать куда чаще, подумала Тоффи, вздыхая. Но с этим вздохом она рассталась с ожесточением, парализующим ее, и смогла снова рассуждать ясно.

— Проспер, — она повернулась к брату. — Ты и… Бьянка. Отведите Лестера в лабораторию. Делайте, что нужно.

— А как же карцер? — Казалось, Проспера ничуть не пугает перспектива сидеть несколько дней в заточении. Может быть, он уже там бывал, может, еще до того, как погасли огни в Джорджии, привык к вещам куда худшим, и теперь, осознавая свою вину, относился к наказанию с пониманием.

— Я подумаю. Вы оставили дежурство… — Нос Тоффи на мгновение сморщился в гримасе гнева, и тотчас лицо, как по щелчку, просветлело. Не потому, что напряжение ушло из сердца и разума Главы, просто она слишком глубоко задумалась, просчитывая варианты. Такие расслабленные лица, как у нее в ту минуту, обычно бывают от шока или опьянения. — Вы с Бьянкой… Я вообще не поняла, какого хрена вы побросали свои посты…

Она вспомнила об алкоголе в пунше и осеклась.

— Обсудим после, сейчас это не важно. Проспер, я надеюсь на твою порядочность. Мне нужны твои руки, твои записи и твоя сноровка. Бьянка… ладно, будем считать, что ты не виновата. Это я тебя надоумила, хотя и не думала, что… что?!

Тоффи резко и нервно повернулась к француженке. Бьянка стояла возле нее, теребя край футболки — уже не такой чистой, как полчаса назад, и смотрела жалко и умоляюще.

— Матье пропал. Шона видела его последней, говорит, он подменял ее на вышке. Но в общине его не могут найти, ни живого, ни мертвого. Боюсь, он вышел…

Тоффи не нашлась, что ответить, покосилась на закрытые створки ворот.

— О, ну что ж. Значит, ему придется постучать. Я не буду держать открытым проход для ходячих. Мы и так потеряли двоих.

— И можем потерять третьего. — Бьянка выпятила подбородок. Несмотря на нежную внешность, решительности изящной француженке было не занимать.

— Можем потерять куда больше.

Они с Тоффи сошлись, точно бойцы на ринге перед схваткой, и хотя Главе приходилось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть Бьянке в лицо, высокой, точно «ангел Виктории», угрожающе выставленный под ключице собеседнице палец показывал, кто тут главная. Не француженка.

— Хочешь — иди за ним. Я дам оружие, без проблем. Если кто-то вызовется идти с тобой, также. Откроем ворота на минуту, но на больший риск я не пойду и не буду приказывать кому-то искать Матье. Он убежал по глупости или из страха, и это его проблемы, что он теперь один в лесу. И да, я проебалась как лидер, потому что не могу не спать круглые сутки, и потому что кто-то напился, хотя это запрещено, и решил, что самое время для обжимашек на матрасе — это на посту. Не помню, чтобы я позволяла такое.

— Это произошло, и мы можем только делать выводы и сохранять то, что у нас осталось.

— Отлично. Хочешь быть полезной — шуруй на вышку и смотри, какая вокруг обстановка, и если Матье повезет, ты увидишь его еще на подходе к забору.

Бьянка опустила плечи и затравленно глянула на Проспера поверх головы его сестры. Они были виноваты все втроем, но Тоффи — меньше остальных. А вот злости в ней накопилось куда больше, и теперь она излилась на Кори. Карла Глава не стала трогать, в ее глазах он был слишком мал, к тому же, в ту минуту помогал Лестеру, рука об руку с отцом.

— Нравится чувствовать себя убийцей, Кори? Потому что ты теперь им и являешься.

— Я… я закрывал ворота за собой, — растерянно пробормотал юноша. — Мне показалось, что закрывал.

— Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? * — Тоффи едва не зажала себе рот рукой, выпалив это. Обычно она сыпала цитатами, когда была весела и расслабленна, но сейчас она, напротив, едва не выходила из себя, и все же припомнила слова из любимого фильма. Да так легко, словно других и не могло быть. — Сами-то они открыться не могли снаружи.

Кори то краснел, то бледнел, меняя цвет лица за секунду.

— Я… наверное… не помню, может, и правда.

Глава сделала шаг, и юноша отшатнулся, а из-за спины Тоффи разом ее ухватили за руки Бруно и Майло. Последний, правда, вскоре разжал пальцы, и тоже отстранился — на всякий случай.

— Твоя безответственность стоила нам двух людей. — Тоффи едва могла говорить, так ей хотелось стиснуть зубы покрепче. Будь ее злость пламенной, если бы Глава орала на него, Кори было бы спокойней. Он согласился бы даже получить удар от нее. Но эта приглушенная, скованная злоба пугала его. Он читал в ее позе, в ее выражении лица, зная, какие признаки стоит выискивать, что в любой момент на него могут наброситься с одним желанием — убить. — Отправляйся в карцер. Ни еды, ни воды, я подумаю, как долго.

Кори взял за плечо Проспер, готовый действительно увести юношу прочь. Тоффи отвернулась от них, ища глазами, что еще вокруг требует ее вмешательства.

Ну как, ехидничал внутренний голос, идеально воспроизводя интонации отца, нравится ощущать себя королевой? Принимать решения?

И Тоффи могла ответить только: да, черт побери, нравится. Потому что именно сейчас, беря на себя и ответственность, и контроль, она, наконец, чувствовала себя спокойно. Это была тяжелая ноша, но сесть на землю и зареветь ей было бы сложнее. Страшнее. Хотя рядом находились люди, готовые взять на себя руководство, а самое главное, способные на это. Тоффи через плечо смотрела на спину Рика: он помогал Лестеру умыться из бочки, чтобы освежить лицо, прежде чем они спустятся в лабораторию в подвале. У бедняги врача началась лихорадка — довольно быстро, как ни печально.

— Да, время… — Тоффи поискала глазами Юджина. — Заметь время. В холле есть часы…

— Им понадобится восстановление. — Юджин задумчиво смотрел, словно бы через Тоффи, не замечая ее перед собой. Какие видения вставали перед его взором? Формулы или память о жутком недавнем прошлом? Впрочем, напуганным он уже не выглядел, против того, что было утром. — Я позаимствовал несколько деталей для того, чтобы…

По крайней мере, кому-то еще кроме меня стало спокойней, как только я начала орать на народ с приказной интонацией, подумала Тоффи.

— Я поняла, мой расплывчатый план этого требовал.

— Можно заметить время при помощи солнечных часов. Будет некоторая степень погрешности…

— Да Господи. Не важно, ты и так сделал много за сегодня. Иди в подвал, начни записывать за Лестером, ладно?

Тоффи похлопала Юджина по плечу, спроваживая подальше, потому что прямо перед нею стояли Майло и отец Габриэль, и она подозревала, что те могут ей сказать.

— Мы хотели бы просить время на похороны для Дейзи. — сказал священник.

Тоффи перевела взгляд с одного смуглого лица на другое, размышляя. Майло выглядел убитым горем, но она знала, что его отношение к смерти такое же, как у нее. Боль другого человека он чувствовал как свою собственную, но если кто-то погибал, сочувствие таяло. Майло получил прекрасное образование, и хотя новый мир с его нежитью пошатнул его представление о биологии, к «мертвым окончательно» он относился всю жизнь единым образом.

— Я понимаю, что вы были в отношениях. Она много значила для тебя…

— Для всех в общине, — вставил Габриэль, и Тоффи зыркнула на него с неудовольствием. Она обращалась только к Майло.

— Я не знаю, есть ли разница… Я ни на что не способен сейчас, кажется. Но не могу просто свернуться калачиком и рыдать. Я был готов, что однажды мне придется увидеть, как горит труп моей девушки. Я был готов. И теперь… — Майло развел руками и покосился на Габриэля. Священник же выглядел как гордый родитель, заставляющий читать сына стихи, не понимая, насколько тому неуютно. — Мы жгли наших мертвецов. Но не делаем это вот уже две недели.

— Сожги ее.

Отец Габриэль подавился воздухом. Тоффи мотнула головой, чувствуя, что на солнце кровь в ее волосах слиплась и тянет пряди, как слишком тугая невидимка.

— Ты сказал, что был готов. У нас тут столько трупов, что я боюсь начать их считать, и нужно как можно быстрее избавиться от них. Я не знаю, отравляют ли почву эти новые мертвецы. И если ты вдруг ставишь вопрос, что я выберу, вероятную пользу для живых людей или ритуал, который тебе не так уж нужен по твоим словам, то, сам видишь… Возьми ее тело и брось в общую кучу. Все кончено, Майло. Больше у нас нет времени горевать, а возможно, уже и не будет. Однажды или ты поволочешь так мой труп, или я — твой.

Габриэль казался обиженным и шокированным, и Тоффи не обошла его своим вниманием.

— Или это будете Вы, отец. В том или ином случае.

Она невольно улыбнулась, догадываясь, насколько это неуместно, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Неловкость нарастала, но неверно истолковать выражение лица Главы помешал выкрик Бьянки с вышки:

— Ворота! Прошу, ворота!

Хватит орать, подумала в раздражении Тоффи, звучишь пронзительней свистка. Хотя на самом деле Глава знала, что акустика в общине такая, что о ней можно только мечтать. Пожалуй, действительно, только с вышки звук и мог разноситься по округе.

Дэрил и Саша распахнули ворота. Оба напряглись, держа оружие наизготовку, но в открывшемся проеме, на фоне черного леса стоял один Матье — и ни единого ходячего поблизости. Француз, улыбаясь, прошагал вперед в своей манящей манере актера из мюзикла «Кошки», легко и развинченно, точно он был на увеселительной прогулке, не больше. Он даже не обернулся, когда ворота захлопнулись за его спиной, и замер посреди двора, словно предлагал полюбоваться собой. Вся община действительно смотрела на него — ожидая объяснений. Первой не выдержала Шона, она бросилась любовнику в объятия, и на секунду он дал ей коснуться себя, а потом плавно, но жестко отстранил, чтобы увидеть Тоффи. И чтобы Тоффи увидела его.

— Я вернулся. Ходил, чтобы нарвать тебе цветов. Девочки ведь любят букеты, а?

Она не ответила. Не могла ответить. Лицо ее кривилось от противоречивых чувств. Мгновение они стояли друг напротив друга, смотря глаза-в-глаза, а потом Тоффи нагнулась вбок, схватила ведро, стоявшее у грядки — там были вперемешку земля и сорняки — и выбросила его содержимое Матье в лицо.

Он настолько не ожидал этого, что даже ничего не сказал.

— На твое счастье, там был не навоз. — Тоффи поставила ведро назад и угрожающе выставила палец Матье в лицо. — И все же я тебя не ударила.

Она развернулась, чтобы идти в лабораторию, к Лестеру, и тут же, пользуясь возможностью, Матье хлопнул ее по заднице.

— Запылилась.

Тоффи сделала вид, что ничего не почувствовала. Она спустила ему это.

Во дворе полным ходом шла зачистка. Общинники оттаскивали трупы к компостной яме, туда, откуда дым шел бы вверх и рассеивался над забором, а не тянулся бы вглубь двора, удушая и пропитывая мерзкой вонью все, что попадалось на его пути. Не участвовала в этом одна Розита: как последний оставшийся медик, она предпочла не тратить сил понапрасну, а присела под яблоней и еще раз просмотрела содержимое аптечки. Конечно, в лазарете лежали еще запасы, но, сказать по правде, довольно скудные. Больше половины из того, что принесли с собой Матье и его девочки, оказалось просроченным, а такие лекарства либо бесполезны, либо ядовиты. Укушенных, к счастью, больше не обнаружилось, но с минуты на минуту к ней должна была потянуться вереница зашибленных, оцарапанных и потянувших мышцы. Розита утомленно вздохнула, и в ноздри ей ворвался аромат яблони пополам с вонью гниющей плоти.

— Привет.

Розита подняла голову. Над нею стояла Тара. Волосы ее запылились после утреннего злоключения, и выглядели уже не такими гладкими и блестящими, как ночью. И Тара забрала их в куцый хвостик — а жаль, подумала Розита невольно.

— Что такое? Ты ранена?

— Нет, я… просто…

Тара замялась, пожевала нижнюю губу. Так странно было видеть, что эта храбрая девушка, всегда смело расталкивающая ходячих на своем пути, сейчас то краснела, то бледнела от волнения. В дневном свете, приглушенном кроной дерева, Тара казалась сошедшей с картины прерафаэлита — если бы кому-то вздумалось нарисовать портрет на тему постапокалипсиса, потому что брызги черной крови остались у Чамблер на шее и предплечьях. И все, равно, выглядела она в эту минуту прелестно. Яблочная девушка, пришло на ум Розите внезапное сравнение. Нежный розовый цвет ее щек был точно как лепестки…, а когда она смущалась — как плоды той яблони, под которой они сейчас находились.

— Ты меня спасла…

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Розита помедлила секунду, затем усмехнулась. — Ты говоришь это так, как будто не ожидала, что я буду пытаться защитить тебя.

Тара промолчала, только посмотрела на собеседницу искоса: то ли настороженно, то ли смущенно, трудно было понять.

— О, hermosa*, — Розита покачала головой. — Что за глазки ты строишь? От Юджина нахваталась? Я бы в любом случае спасла тебя.

Эспиноза захлопнула ящичек аптечки, поднялась со скамьи и подошла к Таре, взяла ее ладонь, выразительно сжала, переплетая пальцы со своими.

— Послушай… Я не могу быть с тобой в качестве… девушки. Но ты моя подруга, Тара. Я буду сражаться за тебя. Всегда. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты только оставалась жива и здорова. Честно.

Тара поджала губы, тронутая настолько, что не могла ответить: подбородок задрожал, горло стянуло, как от мятных леденцов. Некстати вспомнился поцелуй с Розитой — именно так, ментолом пахло от нее, когда Тара поцеловала ее.

Восьмой, подумала Чамблер, восьмой момент для поцелуя.

Рука Розиты скользнула вверх, сбрасывая пальцы Тары.

— Пойду скажу Ноа с Джудит, что уже можно выходить из лазарета. Что мы справились с ситуацией.

Перестань считать, съехидничал внутренний голос. Остановись, семь уже было — так довольно.

Но Тара чувствовала, что уже не способна остановиться. Может быть, она будет отныне считать эти — глупые — моменты всегда.

____________

* Ты что, получил (а) опухоль мозга на завтрак? — Цитата из фильма «Хизерс». На русском звучит не так гладко, как в оригинале, к сожалению, поэтому оставила, как есть, потому что и аналога придумать не могу.

** «Прелесть», исп.


	31. Глава 29. Женщина для дурных решений

В девяноста случаях из ста настоящая любовь — это

мучительное, до коликов в суставах, оцепенение.

_ Терри Пратчетт, «Вещие сестрички» _

На пути к подвалу Тоффи еще раз всхлипнула и вытерла слезы со щек, больше не беспокоясь, что пачкает лицо. Его и так покрывали пыль и кровь, но Тоффи поняла это, только когда подушечки ее пальцев почувствовали катышки грязи под глазами. Ты сможешь, ты сможешь, повторила она себе, потому что с этого дня ты будешь ходить этим путем еще много, много раз, так привыкай, нежная ты девочка. Подавай пример своим, иначе все начнет разваливаться, а если хочешь реветь и ни хрена не делать — отдай бразды правления Рику, он ведь поопытней тебя.

Ага, вот только его план явно совсем иной, чем у тебя, подсказал внутренний голос. Что удивительно, не с интонацией отца, а будто бы с ее собственной. Словно внутренняя более мудрая Тоффи подсказывала той, которая находила в себе силы только шагать и сдерживать рыдание. Иди, подсказывало подсознание, и настаивай на своем, жаль только, что у тебя нет времени получше подготовить аргументы, пусть ты и представляешь, что тебе скажет Граймс-старший.

Я попытаюсь объяснить ему, ответила мысленно сама себе Тоффи, спускаясь в подвал. Дверь на верху лестницы она оставила открытой, чтобы не оказаться в полной темноте, так как лампу взял кто-то из тех, кто пришел раньше нее, Рик или Проспер. Их обоих — и Юджина впридачу — она обнаружила в комнатенке с тремя клетками. Теперь каждая камера оказалась заполнена: Лестер стоял в последней, прислонясь плечом к запертой двери своего узилища и то и дело утирая лихорадочный пот.

Из смежного помещения, где утром сестра обнаружила их с Бьянкой, Проспер выкатил алюминиевый раскладной столик и принялся раскладывать на нем инструменты: жутковатые на вид, что вполне типично для медицинских приспособлений на взгляд неопытного человека. За его спиной, прижав к груди тетрадь, стоял Юджин, и карандаш дрожал меж его пухлых пальцев.

— У меня будет последнее желание. — Лестер усмехнулся. — Можно ведь, правда? Понимаю, вы дадите мне вина, и это уже очень щедро…

Он поднял руки в шутливом жесте капитуляции, и у Тоффи сердце екнуло от его вида. Что бы он ни попросил, я выполню все, подумала она.

— Леонтина… Я выхаживал ее, как мог, и, думаю, ее нога зажила уже достаточно… Ей можно и даже нужно начать ходить, иначе ослабеет. Может быть, она спустится сюда?

— Чтобы сказать спасибо? — Проспер поднял брови, представляя, что чувствует в тот момент медик.

— Да, чтобы я поблагодарил ее. Она была очень легкой и приятной пациенткой. Если не считать тех десяти минут, что я нес ее по лестнице. — Лестер снова усмехнулся, делая вид, что удачно пошутил, но никто не обманулся его бравадой. Он влюбился в Леонтину, и еще не намекнул ей о том. Ждал удобного момента или приличного времени, которое они могли бы провести вместе. — Это не обязательно, конечно…

— Она придет, — кивнула Тоффи.

Никакого времени у них уже не было. Ни у Лестера с Леонтиной, ни у остальных. Тоффи хотелось сдаться, сказать: все бессмысленно, мы хотим принести жертву будущему, которого у нас нет. Но она сдерживала себя изо всех сил.

— Выглядит, как любимый набор средневекового инквизитора. — Пробормотал Рик, недружелюбно кивая на разложенные на столе поверх клеенки зажимы, ножницы и скальпели.

— Или работника месяца в гестапо? — Ухмыльнулась Тоффи, однако Граймс не улыбнулся. Может быть, он даже не уловил ее иронию.

— Прежде, чем мы приступим, следует получить информированное добровольное согласие на проведение клинических испытаний у пациента. — Подал голос из своего угла Юджин.

Рик поморщился.

— Вряд ли можно назвать пациентом истязаемого.

Лестер пожал плечом — тем, которым не прислонялся к решетке.

— Ну-ну, не все так плохо. Меня уже трясет, но я знаю, что сейчас, по крайней мере, получу бутылочку вина. А под эдаким обезболивающим можете делать со мной все, что угодно. Буквально. И давайте, поторопитесь, не знаю, как долго протяну, прежде чем обращусь. А тогда я стану совсем не так разговорчив.

Проспер молниеносным движением выхватил у Юджина тетрадь, разложил на столе, возле инструментов, готовый записывать.

— Я буквально чувствую, как расползается жжение от ран. — Лестер прижался к решетке лицом, следя за тем, как покрывают белые страницы гусеницы слов. — Но онемения я не чувствую, во всяком случае, пока. Давай, сделай по надрезу на каждой руке, посмотрим, что там со свертываемостью крови.

Рик дернулся, отворачиваясь, но через несколько секунд, не в силах сдержаться, снова посмотрел на Лестера.

— И ты позволяешь себя резать? По живому? Это… бесчеловечно.

— Это нормально. — Лестер охнул, когда Проспер чиркнул у него под локтем здоровой руки скальпелем. — Я завещал тело науке еще до того, как мир покатился кувырком, да и Тоффи обещал сразу, как только понял, чем она занимается.

— Потому что система работает, И система называется — взаимность.* — Промурлыкала Глава. — Мы все подписались на это. Задолго до появления твоей группы здесь.

— А если бы он не согласился? Ты бы все равно исследовала его?

— Нет, конечно. Мне нужны честные и максимально точные ответы, а от не желающего сотрудничать их не добьешься.

Она покосилась на Рика, их взгляды скрестились, как клинки — едва ли не до искр. Тоффи понимала, что если сейчас даст отмашку, их группа не будет ждать еще неделю. Граймс мог принять для себя убийство ради выживания, но не… истязание. И не надругательство над трупом того, кого знаешь. Не такое. Не так. Мертвые должны найти упокоение, особенно — мертвые друзья.

Во всяком случае, именно это она читала в его взоре.

— То, что не требует от образца сотрудничества, я уже узнала. Месяцы назад.

— Так значит, все люди для тебя — образцы, и только?

— Нет, конечно нет. — Она не решалась надеяться, что он ей поверит. — Это была ситуация, когда нужно было выбирать, убить без пользы или… так. Без третьего варианта.

Это был поворотный момент. В глубине души Тоффи была слабая надежда, что Рик не отвернется от нее после такого кощунства, но голос разума говорил ей, что не стоит на такое рассчитывать. И все равно она сказала то, что собиралась:

— Проспер. Юджин. Вы будете исследовать его после обращения, как и всех других. Точно так же. Понятно?

Она говорила грубо, ожидая, что Юджин ей возразит. Но он только кивнул, пусть и с совершенно потерянным видом. Брат не отозвался, уже увлеченный исследованием, но в нем она и не сомневалась.

— Что ж… Это было то, что ты должен был увидеть, Рик. И рано или поздно обязан был узнать.

У Граймса-старшего (и Юджина тоже) быть, может, выбор и был. Но для Тоффи его не существовало.

— Во многой мудрости много печали, и кто умножает познания умножает скорбь.** — пробормотала она, опустив голову. Тоффи стояла спиной к клеткам, намеренно, чтобы не видеть Лестера, потому что ее уверенность начала расползаться, колебаться… Не время, прикрикнула она на себя мысленно, сейчас ты должна быть твердой и следовать тем принципам, которые вывела давным-давно, и, если бы не чувства, не сомневалась в них. — Есть много двусмысленных с точки зрения морали вещей, которые должны быть совершены. Может быть, мы пожалеем, а может быть, пожалеем, если отступим сейчас. Никогда нельзя знать наперед.

Она говорила то ли себе, то ли Рику, то ли никому в этой комнате — просто произносила слова, как часть ритуала.

— Я не знаю пути, кроме как делать то, что я уже решила.

— Мы можем хотя бы не обсуждать это при, — Рик указал подбородком направление за плечом собеседницы. — нем?

— При Лестере? Конечно.

Тоффи мотнула головой, приглашая Юджина последовать за ними, и Рик тоже кивнул ему. В конце концов, это был человек из его группы, а не из общины.

Они вышли в коридор, недостаточно широкий, чтобы троим людям стоять, не вторгаясь в личное пространство друг друга, и Тоффи вдруг ощутила удивительное спокойствие. Неуместное, пожалуй, тотчас заметил внутренний голос, но что она могла поделать? Лестер остался в другой комнате, и не видеть его было к лучшему.

Она вспомнила, как впервые вместо грусти ее обуяла тревожная напряженность, но — не больше. Когда она притерпелась к трагедиям.

Нет, печаль еще посещала ее, и до сих пор, но с того дня всегда ненадолго.

В холоде подвала мышцы сводило точно так же, как в прохладе раздевалки дешевого спортзала в Атланте, и это чувственное напоминание невольно переменило настроение Тоффи. У нее не было причин для веселья, но организм лгал, что настало время забыть горести, ведь тело в столь привычной обстановке… Еще и эта узость коридора, куда трое помещались едва-едва, не задевая друг друга, так что Тоффи вжалась спиной в стену.

Что ж, если она сочла неуместным умиротворение, то мысль о том, что ей сейчас больше понравилось бы зарываться пальцами в чьи-то волосы, благодаря куртку, что лопатки не обдираются о шершавую стену, поразила Тоффи. Казалось, этот шепот внутреннего голоса идет извне, не может он принадлежать ей самой.

«If you'll excuse an expression I use,

I'm in love, I'm in love,

I'm in love, I'm in love,

I'm in love with a wonderful guy!»***

Ей хотелось ударить себя по голове, чтобы эта мелодия перестала звучать внутри ее черепа. Не время думать о любви, одернула она себя, но все же невольно облизнула губы и стыдливо запахнула куртку. Несвоевременная мыслишка закралась в голову и тронула звоночек, вызывающий перед глазами неуместно постыдный образ. Тоффи потупилась, пряча взгляд, точно по нему можно было догадаться о том, какой неподходящий ситуации импульс ожег ее изнутри. И именно потому, что она не ждала его и устыдилась, в ней начало подниматься раздражение. Никто не был виноват, но Тоффи хотелось кричать и изливать свое бешенство на всех, кто находился рядом. Тем не менее, она сдержалась. Ее голос звучал невнятно, потому что от напряжения сводило челюсть, однако больше ничего не показывало, как она близка к срыву.

— Слава Господу нашему, а то я уже начала гадать, что стучит у меня громче, дрожа от холода: зубы или колени.

Рик повернул голову, глядя прямо в лицо Тоффи, и она осеклась.

— Никогда не подумал бы, что ты настолько доверяешь науке.

Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Тоффи не поднимала головы, и из-за разницы в их с Риком росте казалась насупленной.

— А почему бы нет? Сегодняшний день — это напоминание, что мы не в безопасной зоне.**** И жёсткий мир требует жёстких поступков. Нельзя подойти к ходячему и решить вопрос дипломатией.

— Не надо говорить со мной так, точно я вчера вышел из комы. Последние несколько лет я выживал точно так же, как и ты.

— И стал лидером по той же причине, что и я? Ты делал то, что другие не делали. Потому что — что? Ответь.

— Потому что я не хотел, чтобы кто-то погиб. Моя семья, — Рик запнулся на мгновение. — Люди, которые помогали моей жене и Карлу выживать, друзья. Просто… люди. Я коп, я учился так поступать.

Тоффи медленно моргнула. Да, тут между ними пролегала пропасть. Ей нравилось верховодить, чего греха таить, но началось все с того, что она делала то, что правильно — при том, не чувствуя ничего к тем людям, с которыми оказалась рядом. В Вудбери она разминулась с Проспером, какое-то время думала, что он погиб, и шла во главе совершенно чужих ей странников. Она не принимала рассудочного решения защищать их, и тем более не собиралась воображать себя их королевой. Она не думала об этом. Но когда что-то шло наперекосяк, все это разношерстное сборище замирало, выжидая, кто же вызовется исправить ситуацию. Тоффи ругалась, стискивала зубы и делала то, что нужно. Потому что так было правильно. Не из жалости и не из расчета. Она была… хорошей по инерции.

И — вау! — как больно оказалось это осознавать.

— Я сделала то, что считала правильным. Здесь пока что я Глава, если ты не забыл.

Она была много ниже его ростом, и ей приходилось задирать подбородок, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, но это не мешало ей не терять достоинства.

— Можешь идти и наслаждаться своим чувством превосходства, но попробуй пожить в этом мире еще немного и не стать кем-то похуже.

Рик промолчал, невольно подумав, что, возможно, уже стал…

— Хорошие в этом мире те, кто сам себя так называет. Те, кому повезло, кто прожил еще не слишком долго или те, кто умеет обманывать себя. И последнее начинает казаться мне неплохим таким навыком, прикинь. — Тоффи осеклась, понимая, что сказала лишнее. Не стоило ей это произносить, а Рику уж точно не понравилось это услышать. — А еще хорошие те, у кого есть человек, который грешит за них. Я знаю разницу между чистым злом и тяжёлым, но верным решением, поверь мне.

— И это — настоящая ты? Такая?

Тоффи проигнорировала вопрос, хотя понимала, что действительно потеряла маску игривой «ведьмы» где-то в пылу недавней схватки. Когда руки перестали ее слушаться, едва ли не впервые в жизни, и это напугало ее до чертиков. Она устала, и с неё слетели маски и лапочки, и сучки.

— Мне приходилось делать не лучшие вещи, чтобы из моей группы уцелело как можно больше людей. Полагаю, и тебе тоже. Было бы очень удобно иметь помощника, который выполнял бы за тебя все самое худшее, верно? Эдакого дракона на службе у сказочного правителя. У меня такого нет, к сожалению. Я сама привыкла исполнять эту роль. А будет еще хуже. Тебе тоже придется делать выбор, сохранить свою группу. Живой. Или сохранить свою душу. Ты веришь в рай, Рик? Тебя туда уже не пустят, если ты столкнешься с такой ситуацией. В ней не будет правильного ответа, если ты веришь в Бога или в добро.

Его глаза невольно сузились, голова нервно дернулась.

— Живые люди… которых ты убила… Их было не трое, не так ли?

Тоффи помолчала ровно секунду — стиснула зубы и сделала усилие над собой, чтобы ответить:

— Все лгут, Рик. Ты привыкнешь.

Они отвернулись друг от друга одновременно.

— Мы недостойны рая, все мы. Уже. А ад теперь здесь, вокруг нас.

Тоффи вспомнила, как рассказывал ей о чуде Святой Елизаветы отец: Бог превратил хлеб в розы не потому, что хотел, чтобы Елизавета продолжала кормить нищих, а оттого, что ненавидит ложь.*****

— Слишком громкие слова для произошедшего. — Ответил Рик и, судя по удаляющимся шагам, решил вернуться во двор. Тоффи оставалось гадать, что он предпримет после. После всего.

И теперь они остались в коридорчике вдвоем с Юджином.

— Мать твою, я только проснулась, кажется, и уже снова хочу спать, — соврала она, закрыв глаза руками и там, в полумраке за плотно стиснутыми пальцами еще и зажмурившись. Только не говори ничего, взмолилась она, но Юджин, при всем его уме, разумеется, не умел читать мысли.

— Что касется моей причастности к тому, что генератор вышел из строя. Я просто…

— Ты сделал это, чтобы показать, как ты полезен. Чтобы остаться. И поздравляю. — Тон Тоффи был холоднее жидкого азота. — Ты остаешься.

Она отняла руки от глаз, побрела к лестнице, и только поднявшись на пять ступеней, замерла, повернулась к Юджину: тот не возвращался в лабораторию.

— Прости, я не хотела тебя обижать. — Тоффи смущенно усмехнулась. — Хотела обидеть, но не тебя, а того, кого здесь рядом нет. Ты… сегодня сильно помог, спасибо. Если бы не ты, жертв было бы больше. И тебе, правда, можно тут не оставаться.

Он поднял к ней лицо, и она скорее догадалась, чем прочитала в его взгляде недоумение.

— В лаборатории. Бьянка и Проспер все сделают. — Кровь, попавшая на висок Главе, засохла черными потеками, и в скудном свете из открытой двери подвала казалась еще темнее, насколько это было возможно. По контрасту с нею, лицо Тоффи выглядело необычайно бледным. Она поднялась до конца лестницы и вышла в шумный, отвратительно пахнущий двор.

Нет, все же это ад, подумала она. Потому что трудно вообразить что-то похуже.

____________

* Because the system works,

The system called reciprocity.

_ Цитата из песни «When you're good to Mama» из мюзикла «Chicago». _

** Еккл. I, 18

*** «Простите мне, с каким чувством я говорю, но я влюблена, я влюблена в потрясающего парня.» — Мюзикл South pacific, композиция «A wonderful guy»

**** Да, я пожертвовала благозвучием фразы ради отсылки.

****** Согласно преданию, муж Святой Елизаветы пообещал, что убьет ее, если обнаружит, что она носит еду нищим, и когда он открыл ее корзину, чтобы проверить, Бог превратил хлеб в ее корзине в розы.


	32. Глава 30. A Gentle Creature

Она настолько свыклась со смертью, что начала даже видеть

в ней особую красоту. Человек — как лист, умирает сразу,

целиком, если, конечно, в нем что-то не нарушается и не

отмирает сначала одна его часть, потом другая, третья и так далее.

_ Грегори Магвайр, «Злая» _

Розита зашла в лазарет куда позже, чем могло показаться Таре. Эспиноза умело избежала неловкого объяснения, даже не поняв осознанно, от чего она увиливает. Но она сперва осмотрела в холле особняка Главы пару расшибленных локтей, хоть на самом деле ей было плевать, где именно этим заниматься. А затем к ней подошел мрачный Проспер и передал просьбу Лестера. Он уже посылал Ноа, который вернулся в лазарет без радости, но ни мальчик, ни Леонтина так и не спустились, хотя прошло уже больше часа. Розита с готовностью кивнула, не подозревая, что сказать «приведи Леонтину» куда проще, чем воплотить эту задумку в жизнь.

В лазарете, помимо Леонтины, все еще лежавшей на койке, да Ноа — уже без Джудит, которую забрал Карл — Розита с изумлением обнаружила отца Габриэля.

— Рана? — Деловито спросила Эспиноза, уже схватившись за ручку шкафа с бинтами, но священник только покачал головой и вышел, не сказав ни слова.

Розита посмотрела на Леонтину. Та лежала, расчесывая волосы гребнем и рассматривая себя в зеркало на тумбочке. Что Габриэль наговорил ей? Француженка делала вид, что спокойна, но подбородок выпятился против ее воли, выдавая, что Леонтина готова обороняться, даже еще не зная, кто и с каким оружием нападет на нее.

— Слушай, — Розита не стала сочинять предисловие. — тебе, наверное, сообщили уже. Лестер говорит, что ты достаточно окрепла, чтобы идти. И он хотел бы посмотреть на то, как у тебя это получается.

— Я не пойду, — отрезала Леонтина.

— Почему? Только не говори, что боишься мертвецов.

Француженка вздрогнула, так что Розите показалось было, что она угадала. Но страх был не первой или не главной причиной упрямства швеи.

— Я знаю, что нравилась Лестеру. И я не пойду. Это ском… скомпрометирует меня. — Леонтина едва выговорила английское слово, явно почерпнутое из «Унесенных ветром» или «Джейн Эйр». — Я не буду делать вид, что он мне нравится.

Розита опешила на миг, а затем медленно, точно преодолевала толщу воды, подошла к кровати.

— Он влюбился в тебя. Всем сердцем, кажется.

— В этом и проблема. Я не люблю его. Никогда бы не полюбила. Я не буду делать то, что покажет, будто такое было б возможно…

Розита стиснула спинку кровати с такой силой, что расшатанные крепления зазвенели.

— Ты достойна пощечины, — выплюнула она с презрением на лице, склонясь к Леонтине.

Француженка не нашлась, что ответить, но, полностью уверенная в своем решении, только еще сильнее подала вперед подбородок, настолько, что начала выглядеть комично. Но ни Розита, ни Ноа не смеялись. Больше минуты в лазарете стояла напряженная тишина.

— Может, не будете мешать мне? Я занята.

Рука Леонтины дрогнула на мгновение, и щеки покрылись румянцем, однако француженка продолжила причесываться с той же упрямой деловитостью, что и прежде. Она считает, не сразу догадалась Розита, случайно рассмотрев, как движутся губы сидящей на кровати девушки. Как принцесса из киносказки, намерена сделать ровно сто движений гребнем и ни одним меньше. Как будто в этом был смысл! Розита сама любила выглядеть эффектно, и вовсю старалась ради Абрахама (тут мысль словно споткнулась о нечто неназываемое, тем не менее, Эспиноза не стала копаться в подсознании). Но даже до апокалипсиса она не употребляла столько сил на достижение призрачного совершенства. Эспиноза искала слова, которые могли бы заставить Леонтину поднять задницу и бежать к Лестеру, однако на ум ей не шло ничего, что не было бы оскорблением. Пока она собиралась с мыслями, позади нее распахнулась дверь. Розита обернулась, подумав было, что вернулся отец Габриэль, но в лазарет вошла Глава. С подносом, полным еды — плюс, двумя конфетами на нем.

— Что здесь творится? — спросила Тоффи, на самом деле уже понимая, что происходит. Она подошла к тумбочке и поставила поднос рядом с зеркалом Леонтины с такой силой, точно намеревалась раздавить майского жука.

— Ее высочество предпочитает до обеда заниматься своими кудряшками, — ответила Розита, с намеком глядя на Тоффи.

Между нею и Главой было много общего, и хотя именно потому эти девушки не могли стать подругами — и та, и другая вели себя слишком дико — порой их объединяла почти сверхъестественная общность побуждений.

То, что Розита минуту назад только воображала, прикидывая, может ли она провернуть нечто подобное, Тоффи без колебаний совершила.

Она схватила Леонтину за руку повыше локтя и выдернула из кровати. Француженка запуталась в одеяле, но на ноги встала неожиданно твердо и проворно, хотя и охнула от боли в едва начавшем зарастать шве. Но она могла бы идти — если бы только хотела. Леонтина взвизгнула и повисла в захвате Главы, точно ведомая на расстрел партизанка, и тогда Тоффи, рассвирепев, отпустила ее — грубо дернула рукой, прежде чем разжала захват. Леонтина потеряла равновесие, и без того шаткое в ее попытке саботажа, и хлопнулась на пол. Тоффи тем временем сдернула с кровати одеяло и набросила его на француженку, которая начала реветь, точно маленькая девочка.

— Нет уж, принцесса, ты пойдешь, если я так сказала!

Тоффи завернула подвывающую Леонтину в кокон из одеяла, хотя та и сопротивлялась — но крепко сбитая, к тому же, разозленная, Глава была куда сильнее. Закончив пеленать общинную швею, Тоффи закинула получившийся сверток себе на плечо, и вышла из лазарета. Ее провожали недоуменные взгляды.

— Это уж слишком, нет? — спросил Ноа.

Розита вместо ответа пожала плечами. Может, и слишком, но Тоффи ведь не нарушила главного правила — не избивать никого.

— Ладно, парень, посмотрел спектакль? А теперь иди и помоги кому-нибудь, хватит прохлаждаться.

Пока Тоффи несла спеленутую Леонтину по лестнице, француженка успела успокоиться, а может быть, решила, что если они обе кубарем покатятся вниз, то у нее шанс свернуть себе шею куда выше, чем у Главы. И до самой лаборатории Леонтина оставалась тиха, точно смирилась с тем, что ей предстоит сделать.

Тоффи не стала даже искать керосиновую лампу на крюке, хотя она была там — в подвале в тот момент находились только образцы. Как и час назад, Тоффи оставила дверь открытой, чтобы вниз проникали хоть какие-то лучи света, и принялась осторожно спускаться. Леонтина не подавала признаков жизни до самой последней ступени. Но как только Глава встала на ровную поверхность пола в коридоре, француженка снова задрыгалась, точно в нее вселился сам дьявол.

— Ты клялась, что в общине не причиняют вреда! Ты клялась!

— Я сказала только, что мы не деремся. — Тоффи с трудом перевела дух. Ярость, адреналин делали ее выносливей и сильнее, но дышать после долгой прогулки с девушкой, пусть и худенькой, на плече, удавалось не без труда. На ее месте даже натурщицы Бориса Вальехо почувствовали бы себя изможденными. — К тому же, как видишь, иногда правила нарушаются.

Тоффи взялась за ручку двери, ведущей в следующее помещение, с тремя клетками, и в это самое мгновение Леонтина дернулась особенно энергично. Ей удалось соскользнуть с плеча Главы, и потому в следующее помещение они ввалились, борясь — скорее, правда, с одеялом, чем друг с другом. На долю секунды Леонтине показалось, что она свободна, она победила, и француженка развернулась, готовая броситься прочь, на свет, но тут сильная рука грубо схватила ее за затылок и толкнула.

— Я обещала Лестеру, что приведу тебя попрощаться, и я это сделала.

Щека Леонтины вмялась в решетку. Француженка молчала, напряженно втягивала воздух ртом, но больше не извивалась в попытках освободиться, и только настороженно дышала, точно зверек. В дальнем углу клетки шевельнулись тени.

— Лестер? — тонким голосом спросила Леонтина, и тут по ее щеке заскользило что что-то холодное, гладкое… и выше — чуть более теплое, склизкое. Швея не сразу поняла, что это чье-то лицо. Еще не успевшее разложиться, но остывающее. Мертвая щека Лестера прижималась к ее собственной, живой, и маска ниже, залеплявшая рот врача, по температуре была только немного холоднее нового образца для исследований.

Леонтина заорала так, что ей стало больно: от ужаса горло свело, и звук продирался наружу с трудом, точно колючая проволока, растущая из легких.

Прежняя Тоффи, из Вудбери, могла бы держать за затылок жертву вечно, ничуть не смущаясь ее воплями. Тоффи нынешняя отдернула руку прежде, чем осознанно решила это сделать.

Леонтина метнулась в сторону с быстротой молнии, но силы оставили ее почти мгновенно, и француженка хлопнулась на колени последи кипельно-белых волн скомканного одеяла. Она снова заплакала, пронзительней и надрывней прежнего. Тоффи с досадой поджала губы. Несколько секунд она смотрела на трясущуюся фигурку меж хлопковых барханов, затем достала из внутреннего кармана куртки платок и сунула его француженке почти в лицо.

— Может хватит, баньши?

Леонтина оттолкнула протянутую ей руку так грубо, как могла.

— Не я его укусила, в самом деле!

Тоффи не стала спорить. На мгновение в ней всколыхнулась жалость: такой трогательной казалась сгорбившаяся, подвывающая Леонтина. Но тут за их спинами кто-то из образцов стукнулся о прутья — Тоффи могла бы поклясться, что Лестер. И в ее душе снова разлилась презрительная горечь.

— Ладно, окей, я перегнула палку. Не думала, что ты такая… — Она проглотила слово «слабая». — нежная натура.

Как в повести Достоевского, подсказал внутренний голос*.

— Я часто сначала действую, а потом думаю. Парадокс, но именно это привело меня во главу общины. Просто… Господи, это ранит. Ты живешь среди людей, привязываешься к ним, а потом они умирают. Это тяжело, знаешь. Хочется думать, что те, кого эти люди любили, будут им благодарны. Попрощайся с ним хоть сейчас.

— Пошла ты, шлюха толстожопая, — пробормотала Леонтина, и из-за булькающего плача ее оскорбление прозвучало даже смешно. — Какая уж разница? И какая теперь разница, увидит ли Матье… Хочешь его — ну забирай, он из тебя дурь выбьет, он умеет…

Казалось, француженка околдована, как принцесса из сказки. Что бы ни происходило вокруг нее, она была способна думать только о своем возлюбленном.

— Если бы ты разлепила глаза и как следует посмотрела на него, осознала бы, что никакой Лестер с ним не сравнится! Такой мужчина — это дар небес. А ты не понимаешь, что он пытается сделать тебя хоть немножко лучше, дура!

— Такое ощущение, что ты бы оправдала его, даже если бы он убил меня.

— Ты просто… ты наверняка его провоцируешь. Я знаю Матье. Он вспыльчивый.

— Я тоже, но жестокость от него ты принимаешь с радостью, а от меня что-то нет. Или непременно нужно быть мужиком, чтобы ты визжала от восторга?

Рыдания француженки утихли до редких нервных всхлипов. В тусклой полосе света из двери мокрые щеки Леонтины матово сияли. Даже в угаре нового, дикого мира ее кожа осталась на диво хороша, однако Матье не стеснялся походя заметить, что его бывшая с каждым днем выглядит все хуже.

— Каждой женщине необходим мужчина, который откроет ей ее истинную природу. Особенно таким, как ты, он нужен. — Если журналист говорил Леонтине еще и то, что ее уродует злость, то и тут он лгал. — У тебя на лице написано, что ты сука.

— Ну что ты, нет. Я собиралась сделать тату на лбу, но как-то не нашла времени на это. — Тоффи опустила голову, помотала ею, тихо и невесело смеясь. — Послушай, мы не в книге по самомотивации, Тина, или как там сокращается твое имя. Нет никакого «он послан мне для опыта», «сделать меня лучше». Мы сами выбираем, что на какие выводы нас натолкнет.

Холод подвала забирался под куртку, мокрое платье липло к спине, и Тоффи хотелось поскорее уйти. Она подумала о том, что Леонтина, быть может, не выберется сама из подвала — значит, нужно было послать за ней кого-то. Проспера или Бруно. Да, подумала Глава, Лестер был бы рад оказать ей такую услугу — если б еще мог.

— Многие люди принимают доброту за слабость. Но крайне неразумно принимать слабость за доброту. Ты — слабая, но это не значит, что ты — добрая. — Сосредоточься, сосредоточься, скомандовала себе Тоффи, но после выматывающего утра ее мысли ныли больше, чем мышцы. Она почти физически ощущала, что попытка сформулировать точнее то, что хочется сказать, причиняет ей боль. И она говорила не совсем то, что собиралась. И уж точно не то, что хотела сказать именно сейчас. — А еще ты меня пугаешь. Я не молилась десять лет, но, глядя на тебя, испытываю едва одолимое желание сделать это. У всех нас есть пример человека, которым мы боимся стать. Я вижу, что Мишонн боится стать мной. А Кэрол боится стать Мишонн. А я боюсь стать тобой.

Леонтина перестала всхлипывать, хотя ее плечи все еще дрожали, и повернулась к Тоффи, победно улыбаясь.

— Это не было комплиментом, Леонтина. Я тоже начинала напуганной и визжащей. Но это было уж очень давно. И я жопу порву, чтобы к этому не возвращаться.

Тоффи не боялась быть откровенна. Она всегда предпочитала честность всему иному — в бою, в разговоре. Во всем. Она не считала, что ее слова Леонтина или кто-то иной сможет использовать против нее, если вообще захочет это сделать. Тоффи вообще думала об ином: что все еще порой видит в зеркале вместо себя Золушку, от слова «зло», а может, и «зола» все же, в синем платье — а платья вечно приносили ей несчастье — подсвеченную пламенем костра.

Мышцы спины и плечо, на котором Глава несла Леонтину, начали ныть, и это ощущение вырвало ее из мыслей в реальность. Тоффи бросила платок рядом с француженкой, стараясь, чтобы он попал на одеяло, а не на пол.

— Ты много проводишь времени с Матье, я смотрю. Проведи немного и с Лестером.

— Я тебя ненавижу!

— Имеешь право. Я не гребаная Леди Гага, я не добиваюсь обожания.

На языке у нее плясали и другие колкости, но Тоффи проглотила их и направилась прочь. Леонтина верно поняла — в этом не было уже никакого смысла. Очень во многом его уже не было после того, как погасли огни в Джорджии.

Пока Тоффи поднималась по лестнице, в ее голове боролись две мысли: пожалуй, Леонтина этого не заслужила, даже пусть и вела себя как эгоистка. И, одновременно с тем: в этом мире так мало осталось того, что еще важно. Эти поступки — и со стороны француженки, и со стороны самой Тоффи, уже не имели значения. Их разговор. Приязнь или неприязнь. Все ценности теперь отсчитывались по очень простой шкале: жизнь, смерть, и между ними — бессмысленное полусуществование ходячего мертвеца.

А то, что Тоффи еще отчаянно хотелось втиснуть в середину, не должно было там находиться.

Леонтина пугала ее. Не тем, что могла причинить какой-то вред, во всех смыслах более слабая, чем Глава, но что в ней неизменно приводило в ужас, так это нечто, чему трудно было подобрать иное название, кроме как «гниль». Нечто темное, рыхлое, проминающееся под пальцами, что легко нащупывалось внутри нее, в ее разуме. Тоффи с дрожью поняла, как возникло это разложение. Леонтина идеально подходила Матье, она предоставила ему свою душу, чтобы он питался ею, и, наконец, в ней не осталось ничего, кроме тех личинок, что он заложил в нее. Если б Тоффи зашла в лазарет раньше и услышала диалог между француженкой и Розитой с самого начала, ее мнение смягчилось бы ненамного. Леонтины как таковой, пожалуй, уже не существовало — была только послушная ее бывшему любовнику кукла вуду.

Ох, вот каких ходячих мертвецов стоит бояться на самом деле, подумала Тоффи, второй раз за последний час выбираясь из душного подвала во двор. В воздухе таяла вонь сожженных тел, и Тоффи несколько минут стояла, втягивая ее носом и вспоминая прошлое. Она не считала себя хорошим человеком, она совершала много такого, о чем теперь жалела, и знала, что совершит немало дурного в будущем. Однако мысли о Леонтине натолкнули ее на любопытное осознание. Не важно, какая ты. Однажды ты осознаешь, что за плечами у тебя множество грехов. И единственное, что будет важно в тот момент, это то, ради чего ты их наделала…

Или нет. Еще будет важно, победила ты или проиграла.

____________

* Собственно, название главы. Рассказ Достоевского «Кроткая» переводят как «A Gentle Creature», что подходит в данной ситуации больше.


	33. Глава 31. Lethal Attraction

От Фиделис она научилась ненависти. От неё Келейос узнала,

что страх и гнев из-за убийства матери Харкией может во

что-то перерасти. Страх уходит, гнев слабеет, но ненависть

переходит в жажду мести. Месть даёт какое-то удовлетворение.

_ Лорел Гамильтон, «Обет колдуньи» _

Тоффи не могла выбросить из головы все то, что натворила с утра и до обеда — а также после, если считать ссору с Леонтиной. Но эпизод с француженкой, каким бы изматывающим ни был, задел ее все же меньше, чем разговор с Риком. Граймс-старший — хороший человек, подумала Глава. Хороший и сильный, а значит, он вскоре начнет изменяться к худшему. Она уже начала, хотя изначально была отнюдь не святой. И на что окажется похожа финальная стадия, для нее, для него? На то, что из себя представлял Губернатор, каким она его знала?

Тоффи потерла сухие губы и с тяжелым вздохом опустила взгляд на записи из лаборатории.

Она сидела в мужском шелковом халате, постоянно поправляя сползающий с плеча рукав отстраненным, механичсеким движением. Казалось, оно только успокаивало ее, но не раздражало. Лучше бы тебе поспать, подумала Тоффи, день был напряженный, и завтра ты сможешь воспринимать все не так остро. Дописывай и иди в кровать. Больше ты ничего уже не сделаешь.

Болели синяки, а через сутки должны были начать ныть потянутые мышцы. Поганое настроение дополняло телесную измотанность. На тарелке перед Тоффи лежали ломтики яблока, чуть дальше — вскрытый пакет банановых чипсов, рядом с полным воды стаканом, искрящимся в свете лампы. Глава старалась не смотреть на еду, но то и дело со стыдом совала в рот то один кусочек, то другой. Ей было немного неловко, что она с такой жадностью набросилась на пищу, хотя потеряла утром двоих друзей. Нет, оборвала она свою мысль, такие чувства внушал тебе отец, и он был неправ. Ешь. Утешайся. Чувствуй себя лучше и не смей печалью извинять хреновое руководство. Теперь, как никогда, от тебя требуется ясность ума. И волевая рука.

— В последние несколько дней (предположительно, четыре) образец сознательно отказывался от сахара. — Тоффи наморщила лоб. — «Дорогой дневник: я полагаю, что я хороший человек*».

Она знала, что это не больше, чем цитата, пусть и одна из ее любимых. Но это неправда, если говорить о ней самой. Она отчаянно хотела быть хорошей. Хорошей женщиной, хорошим лидером, и провалилась в обоих начинаниях.

Хороший лидер не допустил бы смерти сразу двух людей. Хорошая женщина была бы мягкой и понимающей даже с такой эгоисткой, как Леонтина, потому что в противном случае — протащив ее на плече и ткнув лицом, в буквальном смысле, в то, в чем Глава делала ее виноватой, Тоффи в собственных глазах перестала чем-то отличаться от этой француженки. Но, даже совершив такие ошибки, Тоффи оставалась… сносной. Приемлемой. По крайней мере, в своих глазах. Ибо могло быть и хуже.

Тоффи положила руки по обе стороны от тетради и наклонилась, пока слова не стали распылвваться перед глазами. Ей нужно было вспомнить все, что она наделала под влиянием чувств, и сформулировать свои правила заново. Она всегда держалась за то, что точно знала, что верно, а что нет. Это не означало, что она могла сказать, где добро, а где зло. Но она понимала, где проходит грань дозволенного.

Невольно на память Тоффи пришла младшая из ее сестер, Верити, умевшая раздражать сильней воровки Мерси одной своей природной непосредственностью. Настоящего разлада меж сестрами никогда не случалось, и все же Тоффи порой испытывала к Верити глухое раздражение, потому как она, даже семнадцатилетней уже девушкой, без пяти минут замужней, могла сказать что-то вроде: ах, если б я могла жить, спрашивая лишь у сердца, а не у разума! Вот бы мозг просто взял и испарился из моей головы! Тоффи неизменно пробирал страх при мысли, что такое может оказаться возможно. К счастью, она даже в раннем детстве знала, что нет, хотя сама не понимала, откуда — просто рассматривать трупы животных недостаточно, чтобы учиться. Но даже в метафорическом смысле подобное желание для Тоффи скорее походило на кошмар, нежели на мечту. Опасно жить эмоциями, а уж если ты облечена силой и властью… И, тем более, помнишь, что чувства тебе присущи не только хорошие…

— Не скучно ли проводить вечер за отчетами, chaton?

— Что есть, то есть, — отозвалась Тоффи, не поднимая головы, хотя на самом деле не могла рассмотреть ни буквы. — но это нужно сделать, и закончить сегодня, самое позднее — утром.

Когда Матье приблизился к столу, он заметил, что в углу кабинета лежит прямо на полу скомканное грязное платье — то самое, что носила прежде Ариана, а Тоффи испачкала в бою. Он, правда, не видел, как это случилось. Тем хуже для него, как оказалось. Темная куча ткани походила издалека на тушку животного, сбитого машиной.

— Как же ты мучаешься, увязнувшая в этих правилах, бедняжка! Тебя даже жаль. — Француз сунул почти в самое лицо Тоффи книгу, распахнутую на середине. Меж страниц, расплющенный, лежал цветок. — Смотри, что я тебе принес. Ты ведь такая деловая, тут у вас, в общине, нет ничего красивого. Что бы порадовало тебя.

Ее сердце задрожало, как оконное стекло от оглушительного грома, грянувшего над самым домом. Все это уже было, при чем недавно, настолько похоже, что Тоффи захотелось помотать головой. И в то же время — совершенно иначе.

— И что это?

— Книга. Знаешь, их принято читать. Вот так открываешь…

— Безумно смешно, Матье. Я даже больше тебе скажу, я способна назвать полку, с которой ты ее взял, потому что все книги в этом месте — мои.

— Надеюсь, ты ее читала? — Он показал обложку. — «Венера в мехах». Про такую же девчонку, как ты. Она пыталась играть в госпожу, но на самом деле только и ждала, когда мужчина покажет ей, кто сильнее.

— Я не хочу выслушивать это снова, я знаю все, что ты способен мне сказать.

Ей хотелось выхватить у него книгу, вынуть из нее цветок и выбросить его ко всем чертям — Матье не умел делать гербарии, и сок от раздавленного стебля уже пропитал страницы. Тоффи стало грустно и обидно от этого зрелища, но она одернула себя: не важно.

— Господи, зачем ты меня всем этим грузишь? Неужели не заметно, что сейчас не время? «Я очень занятая женщина и у меня нет и дня в распоряжении**».

Он усмехнулся, хотя и с заминкой, словно сперва подавил желание сделать что-то иное.

— Не время? А мне казалось, самое подходящее. Ты расстроена и, может быть, мечтаешь, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь обнял?

— Если быть точной, я чувствую себя так, точно по мне проехал товарняк, а потом дал задний ход и проехал еще раз, только в обратную сторону. Утро прошло не то что бы гладко, милый, и в результате двое моих друзей укушены, а виноват в этом мой брат, так что да, я бы с удовольствием отвлеклась на что-нибудь веселое, но я не намекаю на ту фигню, что ты мне вечно предлагаешь. Это неинтересно.

Матье оставил книгу на столе — распахнутой, и наклонился над столом, упрешись в него ладонями. Его лицо было так близко, что Тоффи откинулась на спинку стула: чтобы черты француза перестали расплываться перед ее взглядом.

— Но теперь-то ты понимаешь, что лидер из тебя хуже некуда? Как я и говорил с самого начала.

— Я сделала, что могла, и… — Тоффи запнулась, облизывая губы. Она чуть было не поддалась Матье, готовая распластаться перед ним, раскаиваясь, посыпая голову пеплом. — Уже поздно. А вина… нет на свете, пожалуй, вещи дешевле, чем чувство сожаления. Оно ничего не меняет для мира.

— Будь я на твоем месте, этого бы не случилось.

— Но ты на своем месте, и на нем ты трусливо прятался в лесу, пока другие разгребали дерьмо. Вот же стыд. — Он смотрел на нее, не мигая, точно превратился в фотографический снимок, и Тоффи смотрела в ответ, начиная терять терпение. — Мои сомнения и моя вина только для одной меня. Я их чувствую, поверь, но я не позволю играть на этом.

— Ты не сошла ли с ума?

— Я просто делала то, что делают ведьмы. Если этому месту нужен тиран во главе, чтобы выживать, я готова им быть.

— Милая, сострадательная маленькая королева этого места — и такая жестокая! Ты совсем меня не жалеешь, и это особенно заметно на фоне других. Я пошел в лес, как до этого Гердина.

Тоффи подняла брови — не одну, иронично, а обе, в изумлении, немного нарочитом.

— Девушка, которая выживала с нами с первого дня… И почти до самого того времени, пока я с девочками не пришел в общину. Она точно так же пошла в лес, чтобы поискать что-нибудь милое для меня, нежная, дорогая Гердина… Я так тоскую по ней!

Вот только упоминаешь о ней впервые, отметила для себя Тоффи. Существовала ли эта Гердина в реальности или Матье ее только что выдумал, но то, что он упомянул некую погибшую женщину только для того, чтобы вызвать в Главе жалость. И все же, ему это удалось. Тоффи не могла отвязаться от возникшего в голове образа: тонкая фигурка, похожая немного на Бьянку, немного на Леонтину, бредет по темной чаще, опасно беспечная… Но жалость Главы сосредоточилась на воображаемой незнакомке, Матье не досталось ни капли.

— Я лазал по лесам, рискуя жизнью, чтобы принести тебе цветок! Можешь оценить это, как разумная женщина?

Тоффи вздохнула. Она даже и цветы-то не любила.

— Ты пытаешься меня продавить, и это у тебя не получится. — Она подняла руки в ироническом жесте извинения. — Прости за спойлер.

Она вдруг вспомнила фразу, вычитанную черт знает где, еще в годы, когда она воображала, будто еще может захотеть вернуться в общину: истории, которые начинаются хорошо, очень плохо заканчиваются. Ей казалось, что ее история началась хуже некуда и, наконец, посреди фантасмагорического ада, пришла к более-менее счастливому, хоть и не очень праведному «долго и счастливо», однако сегодняшний день пошатнул все ее представления о настоящем положении дел. Может быть, какая-то история, начавшаяся со скрученных над головой рук, и пришла к счастливому концу, но, вполне возможно, судьба Тоффи начала писать второй том.

— Ты не помогаешь общине. От тебя никакой пользы. Ебани меня калиткой, я что, выгляжу, как мать твою Тереза? *** Я ведь говорила, никто не ест у нас бесплатно. Не затягивай с долгом, солнышко, а то, может быть, тебе не понравится, как придется расплатиться.

— Грубые слова не делают тебя сильной, сладкая.

— А то обстоятельство, что я еще не сломала тебе нос — делает. Я многое готова прощать, Матье. Я знаю, что без компромиссов долгую дорогу не одолеть, что бы это ни значило, и, может, мы сможем друг к другу притереться. Но тут дело в другом. — Она вдруг смутилась, почувствовав, что слишком груба, и решила пояснить. — Я всех делю на своих и чужих, Матье, пойми. И ты так и остался чужим. Не знаю, есть ли у тебя шанс стать одним из нас. Боюсь, что нет. Не порицай меня за честность.

Она потеряла на нем не так много ресурсов, меньше, чем от широты души отдавала тем, кто ей нравится. Но Матье ее бесил, и с каждым днем все больше, поэтому Тоффи было обидно, что он получает хоть что-то задаром. Только внутренняя «хорошая девочка» не давала этому раздражению вылиться в грубость или насилие. То есть, грубость еще большую, чем обычная невоздержанность Тоффи, которая служила ей защитными шипами, как у ежа или дикобраза. Ее подмывало сказать: ты чужак и чужаком тут останешься, а у чужаков в стае судьба незавидная. В том, что община больше стая, чем орагнизованное человеческое сообщество, Тоффи не сомневалась.

— Тебе же нужен секс?

— Но не ты. Как известно, оргазм — это словно огромный пирог, который не может закончиться, хочешь — ешь одна, хочешь — раздели с кем-то. — Она покачала головой. — Не могу отрицать, ты хорош собой. И я вижу, что твои напарницы по тебе с ума сходят. Но я… нет, не проскочило искры.

Матье потянулся к Тоффи, таким движением, словно собирался схватить ее за шею, но она ровно в ту же секунду потянулась к долькам банана в пакетике, и он положил руку ей на плечо. Тоффи скосила на его ладонь глаза. Ей не нравилось, что он ее касается — не потому, что это вышло у Матье слишком грубо или раздражающе неуверенно. Нет, это было прикосновение как прикосновение, ничего особенного. Суть крылась в том, что Тоффи его не желала, каким бы оно ни было. Обычно она сама любила потрепать макушки, воротники и рукава тех, кто ей пришелся по душе, но переживания последних дней согнали с нее напускную игривость, но вместе с нею — и гнев тоже. По своей природе Тоффи была куда хладнокровней, чем могла показаться.

— Ты собрала у себя под крылом нытиков, которые не способны на поступок. И хорошо же тебе быть среди них королевой, а? Тебя нужно воспитывать. Ты дикая, и, как дикое яблоко, кислая до невозможности. Когда я только увидел тебя, я подумал: вот выдающаяся женщина! Она стоит того, чтобы за нее побороться. Но сейчас я понимаю, что ошибся. Не так уж ты хороша.

Она перебирала пальцами влажные волосы, забранные, по новой привычке, в высокий хвост, но тут, при взгляде на Матье, резко перекинула слипшиеся пряди с плеча на плечо решительным движением. Ее на самом деле не злили его слова, но она чувствовала, что упускает нечто важное, вынужденная подыскивать ответ. Рука Матье, накрытая холодными мокрыми волосами Тоффи, резко отдернулась.

— Какой потрясающей реакции ты от меня ждешь? Слезы там, или чего? Правила одинаковы для всех. На каждый день, в который я не работала, у меня была в запасе двойная норма, сделанная еще в апреле, пока мы тут горбатились в тающем снегу. Меня не интересует любовь всех и каждого. Я жду порядка, выгоды и выживания. Это-то ты дать можешь?

— А ведь ты мне снилась задолго до нашей встречи. Я знал, что однажды найду женщину, точь-в-точь похожую на тебя.

Тоффи приложила пальцы к виску, разочарованно понимая, что смутное понимание чего-то по-настоящему нужного ей сейчас, ускользнуло. Оставалось надеяться, что она вспомнит, о чем думала, когда Матье уйдет.

— Неужели ты веришь в сны? Ты же понимаешь, что это всего лишь… ну, продукт нашего мозга.

Он с усмешкой смотрел, как она подбирает слова, подбадривая мысль жестикуляцией.

— Что, тяжело без твоего зануды-подпевалы? Некому снабжать тебя умными репликами из-за угла? Поэтому ты его еще не выкинула, надеешься выучить хоть пару новых слов, чтобы было, чему перекатываться в твоей хорошенькой головке?

Она сморщила нос на секунду — не в осознанном движении, но в борьбе с самой собой. У нее часто случались эти гримаски, похожие на тик, но на самом деле, просто желание оскалиться, точно лесная хищница, которое она подавляла усилием воли. И Матье тотчас повторил это ее движение, иронически пародируя, отчего Тоффи внутренне передернуло.

— А вот Леонтине нравятся жесткие мужчины. Она разбирается, в отличие от тебя, что… — Матье запнулся, подыскивая слово, и на его лице мелькнуло новое выражение — неуверенность. — круто.

— О, я заметила.

— Я слышал о том, что ты сделала.

Тоффи не догадалась, на что намекал Матье. Он же был уверен, что на утренний поступок Главу толкнула ревность.

— Ты все же неглупая женщина. Ты поняла, что я страдаю рядом с Леонтиной, она душит меня своей любовью! А ты, свободолюбивая, непокорная, как раз по моему характеру.

Он ждал от нее реакции, Тоффи же совершенно погрузилась в свои мысли. Только через несколько секунд, прочертив тонкую линию карандашом в своих записях, она поняла, что Матье все еще нависает над нею.

— Я бы посмотрел, кто из вас одержит победу, ты или Леонтина. Правда, посмотрел бы.

— Я не играю в игры.

— Неужели? В тебе нет азарта?

Она улыбнулась, сжимая губы игриво и лукаво, как маленький ребенок, тщащийся не выдать секрет.

____________

* «Dear Diary: I believe I'm a good person.» — строки из мюзикла «Хизерс»

** I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day

_ Цитата из песни «Poor unfortunate souls» (из м/ф «The little Mermaid»). _

*** Ооочень вольная интерпретация каноничной меметичной фразы Хизер Чендлер: «F*ck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like Mother Teresa?» в русском переводе ее полностью проигнорировали. К сожалению, перевести так, чтобы звучало так же убийственно, действительно, по ходу, нельзя.


	34. Глава 32. Feeling things I've never felt

В самобичевании есть своего рода сладострастие. И когда мы сами

себя виним, мы чувствуем, что никто другой не вправе более винить нас.

_ Оскар Уайльд _

— Ты глупа, если не понимаешь.

Тоффи медленно поднялась из-за письменного стола. Ножки стула пронзительно скрипнули по полу в ночной тишине.

— Я всего лишь хочу сделать тебя женщиной лучшей, чем ты есть.

— Потому что хорошая жещина не может тебе противостоять?

Француз ответил кривой улыбкой, и Тоффи вдруг почувствовала, как мир переворачивается. Матье не мигал, глядя на нее, и будь она более мнительна, решила бы, что он — неведомый доселе новый вид ходячего, слишком похожий на человека, больше, чем другие обращенные.

— Если ты думаешь, что раз за разом побеждаешь, chaton, уверяю тебя, ты ошибаешься.

— Побеждаю? — Она невольно дернула краем верхней губы. — Так это все же схватка? Война? Не любовь?

Журналист ответил загадочной усмешкой, довольной и многозначительной — но глаза его оставались холодными, завораживающе неподвижными. Мертвыми, хотелось сказать. Тоффи вцепилась пальцами в столешницу, так что ногти царапнули мягкое дерево.

— Не сопротивляйся неизбежному, девочка, — из-за акцента казалось, что он назвал ее иначе — «цель*».

И Тоффи показалось, что именно последние слова, которыми они обменялись с французом, имеют удивительно важное значение. Красивое лицо Матье, совершенное, как у античной статуи, отпечаталось у нее в памяти, и призрак его еще несколько секунд висел у нее перед глазами, даже когда гость покинул комнату, но Глава понимала, что та часть ее волнения, которую она назвала бы игривой, относилась не к французу. Однако остальные чувства…

Ей казалось, что это прозрачный толстый пластик пульсирует в ее ладони, а не кровь, бегущая до самых кончиков пальцев. Тоффи отпила воды, чтобы успокоиться, и прежде, чем опустить стакан на стол после первого глотка, вернула его к губам, но дрожащая рука сжалась слишком сильно, и пластиковый цилиндр лопнул прямо в ладони Главы. Вода пролилась на пол и ноги Тоффи.

— А, блин, — она отскочила, точно еще было не поздно. В общине, где она росла, почти никто не выражался, и она невольно ругалась по-английски чаще, чем на языке детства. — Блин блинский!

Она встряхнула мокрой рукой, но когда взглянула на ладонь, на ней оказалось больше воды, чем крови. Если б стакан был стеклянным, а не пластиковым, она поранилась бы сильнее, тогда же длинная царапина, тянущаяся из-под среднего пальца, едва ли взрезывала эпителий, только в самом центре ладони выступило несколько алых капель.

Так бывало и прежде: Тоффи казалось, что она не чувствует ничего, но тело дрожью, учащенным пульсом выдавало ее истинное отношение. Глава потерла руки, чтобы успокоиться — раненая ладонь ныла, но кровь остановилась почти мгновенно, недостаточно глубок был порез, сущая ерунда.

На полу слабо мерцали три осколка стакана. Мультяшный кролик, напечатанный на пластике, смотрел в потолок одним глазом, второй располовинила трещина. Тоффи отвернулась.

Тело иногда говорит разуму, где правда. А иногда лжет.

Ты боишься не его, ты боишься того, кто однажды сказал тебе, доверительно приобняв за шею: он просто человек, и он уязвим для ножа. Самым главным злодеем в ее жизни был и оставался отец, и все прочие перед ним мельчали. И в Матье на несколько минут она увидела воплощение отцовской фигуры — которая не была ей нужна. Которую она никогда не искала.

Она стояла, рассматривая руку так и эдак, слегка поворачивая ее, точно ладонь могла заиграть на свету иначе, подобно хрустальной. Тоффи на самом деле даже не вполне ее видела: перед ее внутренним взором проносилась вереница воспоминаний. Она в спортзале, ноги неуверенно ступают по мягкости мата, на нее надвигается противник — мужчина, на голову выше, с руками такими накачанными, что любой нормальной девушке стало бы страшно на ее месте. Тоффи не страшно, она понимает, что упадет на мат и не ударится, но… падает он, когда она повторяет то, что прежде отрабатывала с партнершами, девушками своего роста и веса. Выставленное бедро, колено, рука в плечо — как рычаг. Он поддался, подумала она, но противник выглядел не так, точно решил сделать спарринг-партнерше приятное одолжение и погреть ее эго.

Тоффи понравилось то, что она увидела в глазах того мужчины. Не страх — изумление. Он не понял, почему она свалила его. Конечно, будь она стройнее и с более изящными руками, рычаг не сработал бы. Все-таки, сила требовалась для того, чтобы провести прием. И у Тоффи она, по счастью, была.

Она боролась с мужчинами, и побеждала далеко не всегда, но каждый раз, когда ей это удавалось, она становилась все более бесстрашной. Поэтому, когда к ней сунулся менеджер после работы, ущипнув за бедро так, что боль и неожиданность заставили Тоффи вскрикнуть, она без раздумий бросила его на пол доведенным до автоматизма движением.

Она не сразу привыкла к тому, что не беспомощна. И еще год, если не больше, каждый раз изумлялась сама, когда побеждала кого-то. Ее успокаивала ее собственная физическая сила. Что же до того, что она сама порой все-таки получала в лицо… Это было честно, так казалось Тоффи. А проиграть честно — не стыдно и не страшно. Вот только этот мир больше не признавал никакой честности, ни в чем.

Тоффи нагнулась, поднимая осколок с половинкой мордочки кролика. Этот стакан они достали из рюкзака Арианы, как и многое другое. Тоффи не жалела, что разбила его. Это успокоило ее: напоминание о собственной физической силе. Как всегда успокаивало.

— I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, They weren't kidding when they called me… Well, a witch**

Тоффи запрокинула голову, зажмурилась: ею завладело следующее воспоминание. Вес чужого тела, нож у щеки, брызжущая в глаза слюна, бьющий по ушам крик. У нее была едва ли секунда, если не меньше, чтобы решиться переступить черту: и она впилась в черные глаза, полные ярости, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы лезвие не коснулось ее лица или шеи. Всё прочее в тот момент потеряло для нее ценность.

— Ибо кто хочет душу свою сберечь, тот потеряет ее***.

С этой мыслью, на ходу стягивая с плеч халат, Тоффи направилась в примыкающую к кабинету маленькую спальню. Она приказала себе спать, понимая, что измотана и истерзана, но еще час, не меньше, лежала в постели, пока слезы текли по ее щекам, точно вода. За плач Тоффи в детстве наказывали, и она словно не умела рыдать правильно — но для того, чтобы чувствовать горе, навык не нужен. И его не вытравить так просто, хотя можно научить скрывать. Она это и делала почти всю свою жизнь, однако теперь лежала глядя в темный потолок, не видя его за отпечатанными на сетчатке лицами Дейзи, Арианы и Лестера, и, если бы кто-то увидел ее со стороны, сказал бы, что она похожа на исходящий слезами труп.

Но плакала она не о погибших, а о том, что ей придется делать с ними нечто аморальное, с этими и теми, что еще будут. Потому что она обязана. И потому что она наделала неисправимых ошибок.

Смотри, к чему привела твоя философия, нашептывал ей внутренний голос, едкий и знакомый, как и прежде. Ты говорила, что не боишься проиграть, так вот гляди — ты проиграла, и раз, и еще раз, и еще, потому что ты уже не сама по себе. Хочешь быть лидером — помни, что от тебя зависят жизни десятка других людей. Вскоре снова тебе придется поступить так, что ты не будешь понимать, кто прав, кто виноват, но ты закончишь эту ситуацию, потому что должна, и постараешься о ней забыть. Ты хозяйка себе и своим действиям, и это не подарок судьбы, как может показаться. Нет уж, милая, ты сейчас возьмешь себя в руки, и будешь хорошим лидером, потому что ты сперва напугала этих людей, а затем взяла на себя ответственность за их судьбу, потому что больше никто не решился, и если Рик может просто сняться с места и уйти, может, если захочет, Матье, ты отсюда не уйдешь.

Ты знаешь, как жить без электричества, не любишь эту жизнь, но знаешь ее. В иной ты эффективна не будешь. И, видит Бог, этим людям было бы лучше под началом кого-то иного, но ты — лучшее, на что они могут рассчитывать.

Тоффи проснулась от резкого звука, ворвавшегося в открытое окно. Прошел дождь, и она продрогла, оттого последний сон ее оказался маятным и неприятным. Но Тоффи больше не рискнула бы законопатить себя в тишину особняка. Она приподнялась на локтях, вслушиваясь: тишина, никакого эха. Однако это не значило, что Глава может снова уронить голову на подушку и заснуть. Следовало проверить, что случилось на улице. Тоффи с тоской подумала, что миновало время, когда она могла беспечно отмахнуться: ерунда, должно быть, машина проехала. Она села на кровати, с трудом соображая. Тоффи помнила, что засыпала в слезах, но те не склеили ей ресниц, как прежде бывало. Чистые, как вода, они прошли и ушли, как уходит снег весной. И стоят они не больше, подумала Тоффи, проводя рукой по гладкой горячей щеке. Может быть, она была удивительно счастливой женщиной, несмотря ни на что. Долгие, долгие годы она жила в тяжелых условиях, точно зажатая между мельничными жерновами, но чувства ее быстро истончились, она научилась держать себя в руках настолько, что эмоционально отупела. Измельчала в душе. И теперь она оживала, после стольких лет… впервые. Вот только теперь эти чувства, что наконец появлялись у нее — может быть, «снова», но они заснули в столь раннем детстве, что Тоффи не помнила себя с таким шквалом переживаний в душе, — не имели все же власти над Главой. Не больше, чем она сама дозволяла.

Все ошибки, что я могла сделать, я уже совершила, подумала Тоффи, спуская ноги с кровати и нащупывая холодными ступнями шлепнацы. Нет, она все же была не так уж счастлива, потому что кроме жалости, любви и сопереживания она остро чувствовала вину — а ей было, за что изводить себя! — и сожаления, и мучительную надежду, и горе…

Но все же я взрослая женщина, мысленно сказала Тоффи себе, когда в мутноватом зеркале прихожей отразился ее силуэт. Меня уже не обмануть и не запугать, как девчонку.

Она зажгла лампу, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения, диковинно отрисованного в зазеркалье светом керосинки, и словно видела там незнакомую девушку. И она нравилась Тоффи. Немного более злая, чем она бы хотела, но смелая и дикая как раз настолько, насколько нужно. И с неплохими мышцами, к счастью.

Может быть, эта женщина могла бы сносно управлять общиной, подумала Тоффи, выходя из особняка в прохладно-влажный редеющий сумрак раннего утра. Жаль, что эта женщина не совсем я.

Злая, продрогшая, с ножом в руке, она обошла вокруг особняка. Оказалось, что гремела жестяная бочка, упав набок. Будь окно в спальне Тоффи закрыто, она бы ничего не услышала, скорее всего. Вдали, у забора шагал Бруно с ружьем — они с Главой махнули друг другу. Ни мертвяков, ни живых злодеев — просто, должно быть, кто-то оставил бочку стоять на камне, и сила притяжения наконец свалила ее, прямо посреди ночи. Тоффи вернулась в особняк — но только для того, чтобы снова выбраться, только уже с книгой в руке. После дождя августовская ночь пахла, как морской берег: влажно, едко, свежо.

Тоффи забралась в лабиринт до середины. Туда, где они три недели назад разговаривали с Риком. Проходы очистили от редких трупов ходячих, которые пали от руки Эдиты — самые шустрые, готовые догнать ее на поворотах, получали мачете по голове. Пара редких кусков то ли ткани, то ли плоти, Тоффи не стала приглядываться, застряли, защемленные ветками или торчащей на сгибах сетки ржавой проволокой, но, к счастью, их слабый запах заглушался ароматом растений.

Тоффи устроилась в любимой беседке: вынув ноги из шлепанцев, но оставив пятки стоять на обуви, чтобы не испачкать, она приготовилась прочесть пару глав из Захер-Мазоха, о котором вечером ей напомнил Матье. Лампу она поставила на сиденье, книгу положила на колени, и, откинувшись как можно дальше, читала. Небо уже совершенно посветлело, должно быть, пробило четыре часа утра — пробило бы, если б часам не пришлось пасть жертвой ради спасения общины. И все же, читать без света еще было рановато.

Скользя взглядом по строкам, Тоффи задумчиво нажимала на синяк под губой, полученный во время сражения с ходячими — она сама не помнила, каким образом. Ноюще-щекочущая боль разбегалась по нервам челюсти, отдаваясь в задние зубы, неприятно, и все же так, что невозможно было перестать бередить эту травму. Так и с памятью, подумала Тоффи, ты любишь себя наказывать, любишь делать больно самой себе, но если кто-то попробует провернуть это за тебя, ты взбунтуешься.

Захер-Мазох ей не нравился. В нем не было того, что восхищало ее в книгах Лоуренса или грустных романах Достоевского. О, слава Богу, подумала она, что теперь я могу видеть вещи ясно. На чьей стороне бы ни был автор, она сама, читая, решала, что дурно, что достойно, не принимая слепо позицию писателя.

Тоффи перелистнула очередную страницу, и сердце ее пропустило удар: сок раздавленного цветка потемнел, уродуя белый лист. Ничего, это просто пятно, оборвала себя Глава, и поморгала, чтобы зрение прояснилось. Но текст никак не мог захватить ее внимание — героев занимали такие мелочные глупости, что Тоффи невольно раздражалась. Интересно, Северин и Ванда продолжали бы заниматься той же ерундой, будь их мир, уже не существующий, похож на тот, в котором Тоффи приходилось жить? Если бы их друзья погибали не в пример чаще, и не благородно бледнея, а потом не лежали чинно в гробу, такие спокойные и тихие, «как будто спящие»?

Отвращение, гнев, печаль и отчаяние стянулись в темный тугой клубок в груди Тоффи, так что она не сумела сдержать хриплый яростный вопль. Книгу она отбросила, и та столкнулась с сеткой — мягкий звенящий шелест прокатился вдоль извива лабиринта — а затем шлепнулась на землю, захлопнувшись. Тоффи закрыла глаза руками, прижала низ ладони к глазам и позволила себе несколько всхипов, чуть громче вздоха. Вытерла глаза, но их тотчас нова защипало, и она согнулась, шмыгая носом.

— Глава?

Тоффи мгновенно вскинулась, вытирая под глазами последние слезы. Опустила со лба на нос черные очки. Не было смысла делать вид, что она не плакала.

— Маленький Граймс. Как ты меня нашел?

Он пожал плечами.

— Ты кричала.

Карл подал ей книгу, и Тоффи взяла ее, положила рядом с бедром на лавку, по другую же сторону от себя похлопала ладонью, приглашая мальчика садиться.

— Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Она дернула краем рта, уже почти успокоившаяся.

— Может, позвать кого-то?

— Кого? — Она завела руку за спину и вытащила что-то. — Ты готов с кем-то поделиться печеньем? Или… колой?

Она подвинула фонарь в сторону, показав, что за ним стоит стеклянная бутылка. Выпуклые грани логотипа лучились в утреннем свете.

— Я слышал, как ты сказала, что не любишь детей.

— А ты и не ребенок. Ты маленький взрослый. — Тоффи не шутила. — Но при том, ты все же достаточно юн, чтобы оценить прелесть настоящей газировки.

Карл не двинулся и ничего не сказал, только медленно приоткрыл рот — словно готов был уже сделать глоток.

— О, слышу восхищение в твоем молчании и даже в полутьме различаю, как блестят твои глаза, — фыркнула Тоффи.

С непривычки от газировки щипало в носу, так что ужасно хотелось чихать. Карл жадно сделал глоток, набрав колы за щеки, как хомяк, и передал бутылку назад Тоффи. Она зажала горлышко пальцем, чтобы пузырьки не выходили слишком быстро.

— Вот уж не думала, что доведется распить это сокровище с пацаненком, которого я меньше месяца знаю.

— А с кем ты хотела? С Проспером?

— Он не пьет такого. — Тоффи хмыкнула. — Я бы… Не знаю. С любовником.

Она покосилась на Карла.

— Прости. Рановато тебе, наверное, о таком говорить.

Он в ответ посмотрел на Главу, иронически приподнимая брови.

— Я убиваю ходячих наравне со взрослыми, а ты делаешь вид, что меня может смутить намек на то, что у тебя бывает секс?

Тоффи сдавленно хихикнула. Она хотела согласиться с Карлом, но он внезапно продолжил:

— Хотела распить эту бутылку с моим отцом?

Тоффи не удержалась от смущенного смеха.

— Ну, твой папа, в общем-то, мужчина крайне привлекательный. Окей, прости, не стоило это говорить.

— Да нет. Это не мое дело, что там между вами.

— Между нами ничего. — Тоффи вернула Карлу бутылку. — Тебе уж точно не нужна такая мачеха, как я. Еще как научу тебя плохому.

— Или я тебя. Помнишь же, я не ребенок.

— О, и именно поэтому ты дружишь со взрослыми тетями? Я вижу, что ты привязан к Мишонн. Она замечательная, это сразу видно. Держись ее.

Карл в ответ только улыбнулся, ничего не говоря. Будь он старше, сказал бы, что Тоффи тоже замечательная, хоть и пытается скрывать это. Но в ту минуту ему не хватило слов. Иначе он произнес бы вот что: многие из нас наполовину замечательные, а наполовину ужасные.

И Тоффи бы ответила, что так было всегда, и прежде тоже.

— Ты, конечно, уже большой мальчик, но тебе все же нужна семья. Я в чьей угодно семье могу быть только чудаковатой теткой, которую все стыдятся и не приглашают на семейные праздники.

— Так ты правда не хочешь детей?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Карл в ответ только пожал плечами, сунув печенье за щеку. Тоффи развела руками.

— Я просто думаю, ну кого я могу воспитать, а? У меня была не лучшая семья, знаешь ли. Но еще и потому, что… этот мир — понимаешь, я никогда не решилась бы кому-нибудь оставить в наследство этакий беспорядок. Я не думала, что все станет еще хуже. — Тоффи грустно усмехнулась.

— А ты считаешь, что стоит жить, только если ты абсолютно счастлив? Но ведь не умирать же, если нет?

Тоффи поежилась. Ей показалось, что по лабиринту промчался холодный ветер, но мальчик рядом с ней даже не вздрогнул. Даже зрачки его не двигались. Тоффи показалось, что настал некий судьбоносный момент. Сейчас будет сказано нечто важное…

— У тебя есть еще кола?

Она едва не выдохнула с облегчением — долго и шумно, точно продержала минуту на голове пластиковый пакет.

— Может быть.

— Отнеси Таре. Она говорила, вроде, что скучает по газировке.

Карл спрыгнул с лавки, готовый вернуться в особняк, но прежде, чем уйти, добавил:

— Я не знаю, сказал это Кори, чтобы выгородить… кого-то, но когда мы уходили, ворота были закрыты. Клянусь.

У Тоффи дернулась щека.

— Кори отошел от ворот, это так. Потому что мы вообще выходили не через них.

— Вы что?

Тоффи сжала бутылку, чувствуя, что от переживания немеют ладони. Будь у нее в руках жестяная банка, она бы смялась от такого нажима, будь тонкостенный бокал для вина — может быть, лопнул бы, как арианин стакан шесть часов назад.

— В конце этого лабиринта, там, где он упирается в забор, один из листов желез покоробился и отошел от балки. Его можно сдвинуть, но только стоя тут, внутри общины. С той стороны — нельзя. Поэтому мы вернулись через ворота. Но выходили мы там.

Тоффи почувствовала, что руки занемели до самых локтей. Она моргнула несколько раз, приходя в себя, загоняя подальше соображения, которые следовало рассмотреть подробнее. Но — позже.

— Сейчас отправимся назад в особняк, а после завтрака я отряжу Дейзи… — Она еще раз моргнула, сильно жмурясь. — Эдиту. Или Бруно. Эту дыру нужно заделать, а если хотите вылезать на рыбалку, разговаривайте с Риком. И со мной.

____________

* Girl/goal.

** Я признаю — в прошлом я была гадкой

Они не шутили, называя меня

_ Цитата из песни «Poor unfortunate souls» (из м/ф «The little Mermaid»). _

*** Мф 16:25


	35. Глава 33. Knockin' me out with those American thighs

Есть мужчины, которых притягивает сила, Мерри, а есть женщины,

которые и без короны больше королевы, чем те, которые корону носят.

_ Лорел Гамильтон, «Прегрешения богов» _

Бутылочка колы не была холодной — откуда, в жарком-то августе! — но Тара все равно вздрогнула, когда стекло коснулось ее локтя.

— А, это ты. — Протянула она, поняв, что рядом с ней всего лишь Тоффи. И тотчас подавила восхищенный вздох, увидев, что ей предлагают газировку — желанное, но недостижимое лакомство на протяжении последних двух лет.

— Ты не заметила, как я подошла?

Они стояли на вышке. В руках Тара держала бинокль, через плечо у нее был перекинут ремень винтовки. Тоффи жестами предложила Чамблер «меняться». Тара несла утреннюю вахту, но Глава намеревалась пробыть несколько минут одна в тусклом свете раннего утра, прежде, чем вслед за нею поднимется Проспер для следующего дежурства.

— Ну-у… Я чувствую себя в безопасности тут.

— Как показало минувшее утро, напрасно. — Тоффи опустила локти на шершавую и занозистую поверхность перил. Двор осветился утренним солнцем, хотя едва ли пришло время подъема. В мягких лучах новорожденного дня углы зданий и забора казались мягче, как на акварельной картине. На мгновение действительно хотелось — и удалось бы, при желании — вообразить себя у Христа за пазухой.

— Я слышала, что Лестер обратился вчера. — Тара поколупала ногтем этикетку бутылки, словно ей было неловко пить колу прямо сейчас. — Он умер счастливым?

— Не думаю.

Тара отдала Главе винтовку и бинокль, готовая спуститься с вышки — на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем рассчитывала, но голос Тоффи остановил ее у самой лестницы. Глава смотрела куда-то вбок, и заря подсвечивала ее темно-каштановые волосы красным: точно искры в неостывших углях, взблескивали алые крошечные всполохи.

— Кстати… Боюсь, я проследила седьмой момент для поцелуя. Даже не знаю, что мне теперь делать.

— Проследила? В каком это смысле?

— Ну, знаешь, было не время. Когда тебя со всех сторон окружают голодные мертвяки, разве до нежностей?

Это был милый разговор в теплеющем воздухе августа, но нотка грусти, сквозившая в атмосфере, была не ностальгической. Не горько-сладкой. Просто горькой.

— Я уже не знаю, в этом новом мире поцелуй значит больше, чем прежде, или меньше. — пробормотала Тара, опуская голову. У нее были свои тяжелые мысли, от которых она всю ночь ворочалась без сна.

Должно быть, Тара едва успела ступить на землю, когда на вышке показался Проспер.

— Тебе доставка, — произнес он с улыбкой, протягивая сестре лупу.

— О, ты мой ангел-хранитель!

— Вообще-то, не я. Сказать, кто?

— Не напрягайся.

Она взяла лупу и поднесла ее к месту, где перила раскрошились от тариного удара. Лучше не стало: неровные щепящиеся края и ничего больше. Ни лоскута одежды, ни даже волоса. Она понимала, что вряд ли найдет что-то определенное, хотя все равно в глубине души надеялась.

— Ничего, буквально ничего. — Тоффи отложила лупу и потерла лоб. Она сидела на корточках спиной к Просперу. Брат уже повесил на шею бинокль и опустился на узкую лавку, на которой дежурный мог дать отдых ногам, но устроиться удобно — никогда.

— Ты пытаешься понять, кто ответственен за вчерашнее происшествие?

— Зачем мне это, я и так знаю. Матье. Задачка несложная.

— У тебя нет доказательств. Нельзя осудить человека просто потому, что ты уверена, что это он.

— Я не хочу суда, я хочу мести! Лестер и Дейзи были и твоими друзьями тоже, разве нет?

Что ж, себя Тоффи судила безжалостно, в том числе, прекрасно зная, как любит она разрешать все трудные ситуации. Она была молотом, готовым ударить любое препятствие, которое нельзя обойти. И сейчас ее ощущение, что вся община попала в точку кризиса, было ярким, как бьющее в глаза солнце, и от него так же тянуло зажмуриться.

— Не буду спорить, что Матье — мужик максимально неприятный, но я бы не стал говорить, что это именно его вина. В конце концов, мы выяснили, что Леонтина вполне себе может вставать, а на дежурстве половину ночи вообще была Шона, я видел своими собственными глазами. Может быть на самом деле ответственна одна из них, никто или все вместе. Я прошу тебя не торопиться.

Тоффи откинулась, приседая на пятки. Она не могла спорить с братом — его слова звучали куда как разумно.

— Что у вас с Бьянкой?

— Ты меняешь тему.

— Точно подмечено, но ты не следуй моему примеру. Так что между вами?

— Ну… — Проспер вытянул ноги, глядя на свои ботинки. Он молчал несколько секунд, пока по его лицу расползалась довольная и интригующая улыбка. — Она подошла ко мне с утра, чтобы объяснить, почему была давеча готова рискнуть собой ради Матье — поставить на кон свою жизнь. Сказала, что дело в чисто человеческой жалости. Он небезразличен ей, но уже давно не как любовник.

— Что ж, нетрудно ее понять. — Тоффи обернулась через плечо. — Они много пережили вместе, он все еще дорог ей, даже если она влюблена в тебя.

Проспер резко выпрямился на лавке, тем не менее, не переставая улыбаться.

— Вы потеряли друг от друга разум, так что, я думаю, если вы вместо поиска тайных углов начнете обжиматься на людях, всем от этого будет только лучше. Это никого не смущает, а уединение теперь опасно, как видишь.

— А как будет лучше для тебя? Твое сердце тоже не свободно, и вся община в курсе, между прочим. Правда, половина почему-то думает, что ты с ума сходишь по Матье.

Тоффи фыркнула.

— Не спрашивай. Просто… я понимаю, чего ты боишься. Потерять голову. Но я ни разу не видел…

Тоффи поднялась с корточек и посмотрела на Проспера серьезным взглядом.

— Ты права.

Он опустил голову, а Тоффи отвернулась, глядя за край перил вышки, в манящую, колышущуюся бездну травы, и от высоты у нее закружилась голова.

Проспер схватил ее за локоть и втянул в свои объятия, словно действительно боялся, что она может упасть через край. Что ж, они оба знали, что не стоит недооценивать магнетизм бездны.

— Тебе нужно поспать. Серьезно. Иди, я послежу. И на этот раз уже не подведу, честное слово. Без тебя община не развалится.

Тоффи вздохнула и обняла брата в ответ. Как же хочется жить, подумала она, во всех смыслах!

— Что бы ни случилось, если ты позволишь себе немного счастья, я подстрахую тебя. Дай мне снова стать для тебя братом.

Тоффи хотела было сказать, что он и не переставал, но подумала, что это прозвучит фальшиво, и промолчала. Может быть, зря.

Тоффи проспала до полудня, и, наконец, ощутила себя отдохнувшей достаточно — для того, например, чтобы размять мышцы.

Шлепанцы она оставила на крыльце, встала на плитке дорожки так, чтобы никому не мешать, и подхватила готового ассистировать Карла под коленки. С их разговора в лабиринте прошло чуть больше восьми часов, так что в новом мире, в котором правила изрядно отличались против прежних, оба решили, что их отношения можно счесть приятельскими. Карл весил чуть больше сорока килограмм — вполне нормально для своего роста, и Тоффи держала его на спине, как Люк Скайуокер — мастера Йоду. Он обхватил ее руками над грудью, так что Тоффи было проще сохранять равновесие, и все равно она держалась поближе к крепко составленной поленнице, чтобы, если зашатается, ухватиться за тяжелое дерево.

— Ого… Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу, что ты сдружишься с моим сыном.

Тоффи присела, чтобы Карл мог спрыгнуть на землю. Рик, стоя рядом, терпеливо ждал с озадаченной слабой улыбкой.

— Мы и не сдружились, я просто использую его как спортивный снаряд. А что, ты хочешь занять его место?

— Что ж, в таком случае, все несколько меньше похоже на чудо, чем я предполагал.

Улыбка не сошла с лица Рика, пока он говорил это. Граймс-старший потрепал сына по макушке и подтолкнул к крыльцу, намекая, что ему хочется поговорить с Главой с глазу на глаз.

— Это Мишонн нас надоумила! — Радостно сообщил Карл, прежде, чем уйти.

— Да… Ей пришла в голову прекрасная идея немного потренировать тех, кому не хватает сноровки. — подтвердила Тоффи, перевязывая волосы. Она пропустила пряди через резинку не до конца таким образом, чтобы они сложились в пучок, задорно торчавший у нее над ухом. — И Розита с Тарой прямо сейчас дают урок девочкам Матье.

— Прекрасно. Я заделал дыру в заборе.

Лица собеседников разом посерьезнели. Тоффи покосилась на вышку, чернеющую по правую руку от нее на фоне безоблачного неба. Но она не успела ответить — их прервал Матье. Француз приблизился к ним с его характерной вызывающей ленцой в каждом шаге. Светлые его волосы серебрились под полуденным солнцем, вместе с легким загаром без следа очков на лице делая его похожим на пляжного спасателя из дорогого сериала.

— Кто-то, я смотрю, не стесняется выпячивать попу? — В его тоне слышалось насмешливое осуждение. — И распусти волосы, тебе не идет это воронье гнездо.

Рик мгновенно посерьезнел, но Тоффи, напротив, разулыбалась еще лучезарней.

— Господи Иисусе, иногда я поражаюсь, насколько же я счастливая — когда слушаю нечто подобное и понимаю, что мне плевать на мнение людей вроде тебя, Матье.

Француз бросил неприязненный взгляд на стоявшего рядом Рика.

— Только не натравливай на меня своего le favori, — сказал журналист, хотя Граймс-старший стоял совершенно спокойно, пусть и с недружелюбным выражением лица. — Я уже уяснил, что он чертов псих.

— Он не мой любимчик. — Тоффи закатила глаза, увидев торжествующую усмешку на губах Матье. — Полагаю, что ты задумывал это как оскорбление, хотя не понимаю, почему. Это не обидно. Просто не правда.

Она еще чувствовала неприятное гудение в затылке, смутное беспокойство, рудимент желания нравиться всем и каждому, особенно — мужчине, тем более — если он всеми силами пытается показать, что он сильнее и агрессивней. Но Тоффи знала, что это просто привычка — которая отмирала. Прямо в эту минуту. Если б она не потеряла веру во все сверхъестественное, она бы сказала, что это призрак отца ютился в последнем оставшемся для него пристанище.

— Правда может быть разной, не так ли? «Условились мы с ней, что при других/Она по-прежнему сварливой будет./Поверить невозможно, говорю вам,/Как влюблена в меня! О Кет моя! /Она повисла у меня на шее/И щедро поцелуй за поцелуем,/За клятвой клятву расточала мне,/Покуда страсть мою не разожгла./Эх, суслики! Не знаете вы, видно,/Что может приручить наедине/Любой тихоня злейшую чертовку».*

И все же, мельком, фоновой мыслью Тоффи с приятным удивлением отметила, что Матье читает Шекспира в оригинале. Наизусть. Скажи он ей это при встрече, она потеряла бы голову. Но тогда француз сделал ставку на грубость и достоинства фигуры — пошел проторенной дорогой.

— Ну же, как там дальше, chaton?

— Это не моя любимая пьеса.

— Само собой, потому что, кажется, ты ее не читала.

— Ты меня экзаменуешь? — Она подняла брови. Матье молчал, и она тоже: Тоффи не собиралась отвечать, только чтобы не продолжать с ним игру, которая ей не нравилась, хотя на самом деле, она знала, какие строчки шли у Шекспира следом.

— А ты боишься не сдать? Что ж, было бы это единственным твоим страхом — я бы пожалел тебя. Но не надо думать, будто я не знаю, откуда твоя агрессия, как у старой болонки. Лаешь, когда коленки дрожат, не так ли?

Матье говорил с издевкой, а Тоффи пыталась удержаться в настроении, под стать тому, что было у собеседника. Но ее тянуло подумать о другом. Повспоминать. Он — мешал.

— В страхе нет ничего криминального. Худшие свои решения я приняла с холодным разумом. Это не было… трусостью. И оттого только страшнее.

— Экая чушь. Я вот ничего на свете не боюсь, и потому непобедим.

Она догадывалась, что Матье презирает эмоции. Испытывал ли он сам их? Определенно. Но, кажется, все они замыкались на нем самом. И оттого он ненавидел умение чувствовать только еще больше.

У Тоффи с эмоциями была своя история. В детстве ей часто приходилось закрывать себя от своего тела, чтобы выдержать то, что не под силу вынести одиннадцатилетнему ребенку, а это означало — она отрезала себя и от чувств тоже, но теперь она хотела жить, и эмоции были неотъемлемой частью полнокровной жизни. Однако это не означало, что она теряла разум. Гнев, страх, жалость служили маркерами, что вокруг может быть опасно.

— Тот, кто говорит, что ничего не боится, на самом деле больше всего боится самого себя.

— И как это понимать?

— А как хочешь, так и понимай.

— Вот только не надо разыгрывать из себя Шину — королеву джунглей, chaton. Даже в дикой природе травоядные глупее хищников. Всегда.

— Не ошибись, решая, кто есть кто. — Тоффи смотрела на Матье, неизменно недоумевая, как он может не замечать очевидного. Или его обманывала ее внешность, по случайности милая и беззащитная на вид? — «Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo/Need to run rampant and free! /Predators live on the prey they pursue/

This time, the predator's me!»*

Она раскинула руки, зная, что ей идет это движение, и тут Матье ухватил ее за запястье и дернул — не настолько сильно, чтобы удержать или сделать больно, но все же момент он испортил, как и намеревался.

— Твои кривляния тошнотворны. Я хочу увидеть настоящую тебя, и только!

— О, ты такой милый, ну как я могу сопротивляться! Только, правда, тебе не понравится настоящая я. Ты с первой минуты разговариваешь с какой-то воображаемой женщиной, которая не имеет ко мне ни малейшего отношения.

Ей вдруг показалось, что достаточно объяснить ему, что она чувствует — и он поймет!

— Послушай, я не выпендриваюсь, когда делаю что-то, что тебе кажется проявлением силы. И это не назло тебе. Я люблю мюзиклы и мороженое, это так, и пусть это — так называемые девчачьи вещи, это не делает меня слабой. Я не притворяюсь, изображая то, чем не являюсь.

Но ты притворялась раньше, подсказал внутренний голос. И это была маска именного того типа, какой так тщится рассмотреть в тебе Матье. Вот только тебе давно надоело строить из себя то, что чуждо твоей природе. Вечно притворяться может только тот, кто любит это больше всего на свете.

— Ты пытаешься раздуться посильнее, потому что тебя съедает страх. Ты боишься меня, потому что я — опасность.

— О, нет, конечно, — она покачала головой с таким видом, словно француз сморозил забавную глупость. — Эйб — опасность. Дэрил — опасность. Мишонн — опасность. Ты — проблема. Проблемы никто не любит, детка.

— А как же тот малец, которому ты только что давала щупать себя?

Снова неправда, отметила про себя Тоффи, но не стала перечить. Иногда ее развлекали споры, но сейчас она почувствовала усталость вместо привычного гнева — и сама удивилась этому.

— Или бесполезный слизняк, который вон там жмется возле бочки, — Матье указал большим пальцем себе за спину, на лабораторию. — Ты так наслаждаешься силой, и при том ни разу не пыталась приструнить его, в отличие от меня.

— Он не бесполезный. Просто открытый напор — не его стиль.

— Поверь, Юджин знает, как защитить себя, — хмыкнул стоящий у поленницы Абрахам.

Тоффи указала на него рукой, как бы говоря: вот! Послушай, что говорят другие!

— А Леонтина пошла мне навстречу и завтра начнет тренироваться с Сашей. Драться она вряд ли научится, так что ей придется сделать своим коньком стрельбу.

Тоффи словно намекала: все в общине действуют сообща. Даже твои девочки. И уже не важно, что в одном месте собрались люди из трех групп разом, и не все из них ладят промеж собой.

— Не знаю, открывают ли девочки свою силу иначе, чем мальчики. Может быть. Это ведь как посвящение, да? как вторые месячные, только кровь оказывается вот здесь.

Тоффи подняла кулак и показала на костяшки. Ей хотелось спросить у француза, понимает ли он, о чем она, но его лицо оставалось надменным и непроницаемым, так что она догадывалась — нет. Она уже раскаялась в своем решении поговорить с Матье начистоту. Он не мог или не хотел услышать ее.

— Ты не можешь говорить о вещах более приятных?

— О, Боже. Ты говоришь, что хочешь видеть меня настоящую, но при том пытаешься стереть то, что действительно внутри меня.

Рик все еще стоял в паре шагов от них, ближе, чем кто-либо, и эта перебранка надоела ему первому. Он прошел между спорщиками, но ни Тоффи, ни Матье этого будто бы не заметили.

Рик сполоснул руки в бочке у двери лаборатории.

— Мне кажется, или твоя сестра стала спокойней? Сутки назад она бы кричала так, что даже ходячие решили бы не приближаться.

Проспер пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что она успокоилась. Она выжидает.

Брат, быть может, единственный понимал, что сестру раздирают противоречивые чувства: она то наслаждалась знанием, что внутри сильнее и опасней, чем кажется, то мучилась от понимания, что и злее тоже. Хуже — и он знал, чей голос в ее голове произносит это слово, заставляя порой жеманничать и изображать несовместимую с жизнью женственность.

— Умным девушкам я нравлюсь, Тоффи. Я нравлюсь даже тем, кто хотя бы может назвать себя разумной…

— Стоп-стоп, слушай. Знаешь, как мне достались эти шорты? Я просто зашла в заброшенный супермаркет и взяла первые попавшиеся своего размера. Довольно дешево они мне достались, верно?

— При чем тут твои шмотки?

— Просто хотела сказать, что твои манипуляции еще более дешевые.

Он видел, что она готова уйти, и не знал, как ее задержать.

— Тоффи! Это должна была быть история о нас.

Она обернулась.

— Может быть, и должна была. Но не стала.

И вдруг улыбнулась, игриво и обещающе, глядя куда-то в район уха Матье. Или дальше него. Она распустила волосы — только теперь — и встряхнула ими.

— А день-то становится жарким!

Она потянула вверх край футболки — перекрещенные руки взмыли над головой — и вот уже комок белой ткани полетел в сторону поленницы. Матье прочитал цитату — на то, что произошло между ним и Главой несколько дней назад. Она осталась в верхе от купальника, уже не желтом, а розовом — добыче из рюкзака Арианы. Застежка пересекала спину под лопатками, не прикрывая полоску светлой кожи, оставшейся от перекрестья других завязок. И сразу выше пушились волнами волосы. Не каждой девушке идет беспорядок на голове, но Тоффи была из тех, кого взлохмаченные кудри делали только привлекательней.

Она зашагала то ли к особняку, то ли к сараю, в котором тренировались девушки, по ее словам, и каждую вторую секунду оглядывалась. В ее взгляде жил сам флирт — он остался там ровно до той минуты, пока Тоффи не налетела на заборчик вокруг грядки, смяла его своим телом и не шлепнулась на землю.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила сидевшая рядом на корточках Кэрол с бечевкой в руках. Она как раз закончила восстанавливать ту часть забора, которую снесла Глава, и перешла к соседней.

— Не сломала ничего, кроме забора. — Отозвалась Тоффи.

Она слышала смех за спиной и могла поклясться, что это Матье. Впрочем, ей куда обиднее было, что она свела на нет чужие труды. И выпачкалась. Оставалось радоваться, что она не расшибла нос — после дождя почва еще была мягкой и податливой.

Тоффи даже не стала отряхиваться, чтобы не втирать грязь в светлую ткань шорт, и похромала к особняку, больше не пытаясь выглядеть соблазнительно.

За ее спиной Матье все еще смеялся.

____________

* Уильям Шекспир, “Укрощение строптивой”, пер. П. В. Мелковой.

** Животным, заключенным в клетку в зоопарке,

Нужно сбежать из-под контроля на свободу!

Хищники питаются добычей, которую добывают,

На этот раз хищник – я!

_ Цитата из песни «Alive» из мюзикла «Jekyll & Hyde». _


	36. Глава 34. Magnet And Steel

I caught you burnin' photographs

Like that could save you from your past

History is like gravity

It holds you down away from me

You and me, we've both got sins

And I don't care about where you've been

Don't be sad and don't explain

This is where we start again

Start again

_ Goo Goo Dolls — Come to Me _

В ту же самую минуту в сарае Тара и Розита пытались провести тренировку для девочек Матье. Самой подготовленной казалась Шона, но, как выяснилось, она была хороша только в стрельбе из лука.

— А что ты будешь делать, если потеряешь оружие? — Спрашивала Эспиноза. — Или ходячий застанет тебя врасплох?

— Не застанет, — с гордостью ответила Шона.

— Неужели? Или ты прямо в штаны прудишь, если приспичит?

Шона подавилась воздухом. Леонтина за ее спиной вообще казалась сонной настолько, что не понимала, где и зачем находится — она ковыряла ногтем стену из грубо сколоченных некрашенных досок, и даже это делала с ноткой презрения. Одна только Бьянка с готовностью следила за девушками из группы Рика. Ей, побывавшей на охоте за образцами, по-настоящему хотелось научиться сражаться. Прежде ее охраняла Шона, а теперь выяснялось, что и приятельница может сплоховать.

— Значит, так. Моделируем ситуацию. — Розита хлопнула в ладоши. — Сначала что попроще. Чамблер, давай, ассистируй! Итак, ходячий нападает лицо-в-лицо. Я, ладно уж, поизображаю мертвячку, а вы все по очереди попробуете мне противостоять.

Розита взяла ладони Тары и положила себе под ключицы.

— Толкай меня. Ну!

Тара осторожно, мягко нажала…

— Да сильнее! Что б тебя, Чамблер, я ходячая и хочу тебя убить! — Розита вскинула грудь, распрямляя плечи, но на Тару это не подействовало. — Да не бойся ты, я же видела, как ты сражаешься!

— Вот именно. — Подала голос Шона. — Она не чувствует опасности. Ты для нее просто подруга, а не противница, вот в этом дело.

Розита подняла палец, улыбаясь, точно собиралась сказать: именно, метко подмечено! Но вместо слов она бросилась на Тару, карикатурно рыча — в отличие от реальной мертвячки, у Розиты это выходило похоже скорее на мурлыканье. Но она приложила все силы, на которые была способна, а Тара не ожидала столь резкого напора, и мгновенно потеряла равновесие.

Обе девушки не успели сгруппироваться и шлепнулись на пол, так что обеим стало больно — Таре в спине и затылке, Розите — в ладонях и коленях. Они не травмировались, доски пола спружинили, как рестлерский ринг, но все же боль на несколько мгновений ослепила их.

— Порядок? — Шепнула Розита. — Лучше даже кивни, чем ответь.

Она сама пошевелила сперва одной рукой, затем другой, пробуя, каково пришлось локтям. Тара осторожно приподняла голову.

— Окей.

— Тогда продолжаем! Итак, я злая страшная ходячая, у которой смерть отрубила все стоп-сигналы в мозгу, поэтому я использую силу на полную катушку!

Эспиноза прижала руки к плечам Тары, надавила, что есть мочи, и продолжила рычать. Глупо как-то, подумала Тара. Ей было очень неловко, и она остро ощущала, что они с подругой лежат на пыльном занозистом полу посреди тишины, солнечного света и внимания еще нескольких девушек. Тара отталкивала Розиту из чувства долга, не так, как сопротивлялась бы настоящей мертвячке — к тому же, ее смущало, что они вообще друг друга касаются. И еще Розитины колени были на уровне бедер Тары. Поза не могла быть еще более провокационной!

— Ну же! — Розита надавила еще сильнее, и руки Тары оказались слишком мягкими для такого напора — они раскинулись в стороны, точно Чамблер захотела сделать «снежного ангела» в пыли сарая.

Розита уткнулась лицом в шею и растрепавшиеся волосы Тары, ее зубы больно и странно-сладко прикусили кожу… Тару от макушки до пальцев ног прострелила молния чувств: в ней смешались «прекрати» и «еще», но этот импульс придал Чамблер сил. Она сама не ожидала, с какой легкостью скинет с себя подругу.

— Вот видишь! — Розита так обрадовалась тому, что Тара выполнила то, что от нее требовалось, что даже не почувствовала, как больно ударилась задницей. — Только почему так поздно? Я тебя закусала, нужно было раньше думать!

— Чего? — растерянная Тара стояла над нею, тяжело дыша. — Чего тебе вообще пришло в голову меня кусать по-настоящему?

— Ну я же ходячая.

Они обе слишком поздно сообразили, насколько их реплики двусмысленны. Никто из других девочек не видел, что в точности произошло на полу.

— Ладно… — Розита махнула рукой, но Тара не стала слушать.

Она не хотела, чтобы они это «проехали»: Чамблер вылетела из сарая с такой скоростью, что чуть не сбила с ног входившую Мишонн, бурча оправдание, о котором никто не спросил:

— Спина заболела!

— Эй, так давай я осмотрю. — Вслед за подругой выскочила Розита. — Погоди же!

Она поймала Тару за рукав и потянула на себя.

— Послушай. Не устраивай сцен. Я же сказала, это ничего не значило. Тара, ну!

Чамблер практически тащила Розиту на буксире. Одной хотелось скорее уйти, второй — вернуть подругу назад в сарай.

— Ну хватит, не драматизируй! Ну переспали мы, чего такого? В общежитии у многих моих подруг такое случалось, а потом они продолжали дружить!

Тара развернулась так резко, что у Розиты испуганно распахнулись глаза. Пару недель назад она испытала нечто похожее: ощущение, что Эйб, всегда заботливый, любящий, сейчас ударит ее. Но Тара не собиралась драться. Она стояла, замерев, точно ее силы таяли с каждой секундой, и только тяжело дышала.

— У меня, если хочешь знать, такого не было…

— Ага, и ты решила попрактиковаться теперь. — Таре пришлось еще продышаться, чтобы найти в себе силы сказать это. — Розита… Мы… не…

Она выделила «не» интонацией.

— Мы не переспали. Ты поцеловала меня и затащила в комнату, а потом отрубилась на моей кровати. Я спала в кресле.

— Ох, правда? — Розита почувствовала, что пунцовеет. Обычно во время их с Тарой общения, не ее кровь приливала к щекам. И вот теперь, впервые, это она чувствовала неловкость. — Ну, тогда мы еще можем…

— Нет. — Тара сказала это так жестко, как только умела, и вырвала рукав из рук подруги. — Мы не можем. Ты с Эйбом. Оставайся с ним.

— А, ну да. — Розита потерла пальцы, горевшие от прикосновения к ткани. — Само собой. Я не единственная, кто хочет переспать с тобой? Ох, блин, не те слова.

Розита зажмурилась, слишком поздно поняв, какую глупость сморозила. И когда — всего через секунду — снова открыла глаза, увидела, что Тара почти бегом удаляется от нее.

Что б тебя, Эспиноза, обругала себя мысленно Розита, подругами вы еще худо-бедно будете, но не слишком крепкими. И это даже не так важно, как-то, что ты сделала ей больно — не имея на то ни причин, ни желания.

Тоффи вымылась и выстирала одежду, в комнату вернулась, завернутая в полотенце, напевая что-то из «Кэрри». Если не считать того, что она испортила работу Кэрол, момент неловкости ничуть не расстроил Главу. Она вспоминала, что случилось за минуту до того, как она упала: какой на нее был устремлен взгляд! «Вот она, и я буду смотреть на ее, пока она не ушла, чтобы сохранить в памяти ее образ до следующего ее появления», читала она в нем. Она почувствовала этот взгляд, как прикосновение: точно две руки легли ей по бокам груди, осторожно надавив, большие пальцы тронули соски. Тоффи едва сдержалась, чтобы не выгнуться и не ахнуть, так явно ощутилось это фантомное прикосновение.

Сейчас, в комнате, вспоминая, она медленно распустила узел полотенца, сбросила его на пол и прикрыла глаза. Воздух в кабинете был теплее, чем даже на улице, и капли влаги на плечах Главы высыхали, не холодя кожу. Тоффи прошла к шкафу с одеждой, чтобы взглянуть, что осталось ей доступно из скромного гардероба. Только несколько вешалок не пустовали: теплая синтепоновая куртка, еще из Вудбери, толстовка с протертыми локтями, платье, перешитое Леонтиной, светлые джинсы и бордовая хлопковая блузка на размер больше, чем нужно. Выбор, который только кажется таковым, подумала Тоффи и достала джинсы. Но когда она вынырнула из горловины блузки, поняла, что ее смущало — настолько слабо, что она сперва даже не ощутила настоящей тревоги. Кроме тех вещей, которые сохли после стирки, в шкафу не хватало платья Арианы. И вот теперь, случайно повернувшись, Тоффи видела его в проем двери, ведущий из ее маленькой спальни к кабинету — позади письменного стола, как уснувший на сокровищах дракон, лежал грязный ком ткани.

Тоффи приблизилась к нему так медленно, точно перед нею был настоящий ходячий, готовый броситься и укусить. Черная лужа крови вытекала из-под ткани, струилась по светлым доскам пола, и Тоффи шагнула к ней, зачарованная, готовая вступить в эту непроглядную черноту, и только тогда поняла, что перед нею всего лишь тень. Тоффи ухватилась за край стола, боясь, что потеряет сознание, но ее тело осталось постыдно стойким. Платье упрекало Тоффи красноречивей, чем мог бы самый строгий священник: чувства, стремления — они наматываются на суть, как слои сахарной ваты на палочку. И выглядеть всё может сладко и невинно, пока не укусишь слишком глубоко, и зубы не отзовутся болью.

Она стояла, чувствуя себя — морально — вывернутой наизнанку: пушистые слои тают и опадают, когда приходят трудные времена. Липкий теплый сахар течет по руке, капает с запястья, и так обнажается суть. На что было намотано это приторное притворство? Кто действительно хочет посмотреть?

Уж не я, это точно, съехидничал внутренний голос.

Слез не было — их время прошло. И все равно — ее внутренности словно засунули в мясорубку. Слишком велик был контраст между недавними мечтами и горькими воспоминаниями.

Тоффи присела на корточки и взяла платье с пола. План, что делать дальше, сложился в ее голове мгновенно.

Не важно, что ты чувствуешь и с какой силой, подумала она, имеет значение только то, как ты в связи с этим действуешь. Позволяешь эмоциям взять над собой верх или сдерживаешь их?

Она выпрямилась и направилась прочь из кабинета.

Это не имеет никакого рационального объяснения, да, но тебе будет лучше, если ты поступишь именно так, подумала она.

Она не верила в сверхъестественное, даже теперь, когда мир стал походить на фантазии Роберта Говарда: чем дольше она занималась изысканиями в лаборатории, тем сильнее убеждалась, что причина загадочной эпидемии ходячих в некой болезни, патологии, но уж никак не в магии.

Но не нужно точно знать, откуда что взялось, если ты представляешь, как это убить. Не столь важно порой, в прямом или переносном смысле.

Ночью эта бочка разбудила Тоффи, а теперь в ней сгорала память об Ариане — ткань коробилась и чернела, и Глава отвела глаза, потому что ей было стыдно смотреть на это. А еще их ел едкий, кислый дым. Может быть, так пахнут грехи, может быть — раскаяние.

Даже со спины в ней угадывалась если не амишка, то уж точно девушка, скромная, тихая и покладистая по характеру: взять хотя бы привычку, стоя, смыкать колени, но ноги ставить носком к носку, слегка косолапя. Великие воительницы так не стоят. Угрожающие маньячки тоже. Так стоят школьницы на первом балу, сельские учительницы, отвыкшие от города.

Тоффи обхватила себя руками и облизала губы. От дыма на них остался горьковатый привкус.

Она отступила на несколько шагов, не оборачиваясь, уткнулась спиной во что-то мягкое.

— Как ты нашел меня? — Тоффи вздохнула, чуя омерзительную вонь паленой синтетики. Не так плохо, как сжигать трупы, и все равно, не аромат яблочного пирога. — Глупый вопрос, да?

Юджин посмотрел на нее с легким интересом, несколько секунд внимательно принюхивался, рассматривая дым, валящий из бочки плотными клубами. Удивление на его лице сменилось на отвращение.

— Ты занята критически важным делом?

— Нет, просто… убиваю призраков.

— Извини, что я прервал твою терапию.

Тоффи прыснула, прижав к губам костяшки пальцев. Несколько более нервно и менее весело, чем хотела, и все же это был смех. К счастью.

— Я прямо сейчас хотел продемонстрировать тебе одно новшество, которое подготавливал в последние несколько дней.

Дым таял, платье догорало. Как ни странно, Тоффи почувствовала себя лучше, несмотря на то, что сама понимала, какой пустой формальностью и ребячеством было ее символическое сожжение одежды. Как она недавно сказала? «Когда я надеваю платье, начинаются неприятности»?

— Не вижу причин тянуть с презентацией, особенно учитывая, что ты явно нуждаешься в эндорфинах.

Тоффи не стала спорить. Они обогнули особняк Главы, направляясь к подвальной лаборатории, но у яблони Юджин свернул вправо, к складу.

— В качестве ремарки: часть, касающуюся рецепта, курировала Кэрол. К сожалению, я не могу обеспечить тебе просмотр сериала «Lost», во всяком случае, прямо сейчас, однако ж на свершения попроще у меня вполне хватает потенциала.

Тоффи хлопнула спутника по лопатке.

— Ой, да ладно!

Он поднял плечи, точно воспринял этот ее жест как грубость, а не одобрение.

— Ты только сразу скажи, это подарок или попытка загладить свою вину? Новую, старую?

— Это подарок.

Генератор тихо гудел, точно так же, как прежде, приветствуя гостей подобно домашнему псу. Тоффи оказалось достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы вспомнить, как она чуть было не раскутала что-то, накрытое тряпкой, и теперь она понимала, что это было. Деревянное ведерко, к которому они и приближались.

— Я держал его в лаборатории, потом перенес сюда, потому что Кэрол сказала, что пюре может впитать неприятные запахи, хотя я не уверен, что это действительно вероятно…

Второй раз за последние полчаса Тоффи показалось, что она движется в гулком пустом коридоре, в котором существуют только она и предмет. Но на сей раз — не полное упрека свидетельство ее хренового руководства.

Глава нагнулась над ведерком, уже понимая, что там — судя по стоящей рядом чашке с ложкой внутри. Даже в сухом, едва прохладном воздухе склада холод коснулся кожи девушки ощутимой лаской шелка. Не дожидаясь предложения, Тоффи сунула палец вовнутрь ведра, но только сцарапнула немного ледяной стружки с поверхности.

— I'll be so happy, I could melt! Я буду настолько счастлива, что могла бы растаять! — Она сунула палец в рот, облизывая. Всё перестало иметь значение для ее. Если б в ту минуту к ней обратился Матье, спрашивая, может ли он рассчитывать на пожизненное безвозмездное столование в общине, она закричала бы «да!», да что там, она согласилась бы отдать ногу ходячему в обмен на несколько минут наедине с мороженым.

Да, не таким вкусным, как она покупала прежде в магазине. Не такого яркого цвета, не с таким количеством сахара.

Но все же Тоффи поняла, отчего так взволновалась Тара при виде газировки — ее саму теперь трясло не меньше. Стоя на пару шагов позади, Юджин объяснял, как сделал приспособление по образцу времен ренессанса, что в нем позволяло мороженому не превращаться просто в лед с крупинками сахара тут и там, да и вообще застывать при недостаточно низкой температуре, однако Тоффи едва слышала его объяснения. Если б она могла, она бы просто вгрызлась в мороженое прямо в ведерке, тем не менее, она все же наскребла немного еды в чашку, так сдержанно, как могла.

Первую ложку она съела спокойно — не до конца веря, что у нее в руках действительно любимое лакомство.

Вторую она засунула в рот, уже чувствуя, что чувства берут над нею верх.

— Выйди, пожалуйста, — промямлила она кое-как с полным ртом, понимая, что сейчас начнет рыдать.

Она ела и плакала — от счастья и умиления.

Она проглотила целую чашку мороженого и остановилась, только поняв, что у нее онемели язык, нёбо и горло.

Тоффи медленно отставила посуду и присела на край ящика с металлоломом, осознав только теперь, что ела стоя — жадно, позабыв обо всём ином. Лихорадка удовольствия не прошла, но фокус ее сместился. Глава поняла, что не может просто лопать тут мороженое, принимая его как должное — и она бросилась вон, так быстро, насколько могла, не подворачивая ноги в сапожках на небольших каблуках. Учитывая, как она становилась неуклюжа от острого волнения, замедлилась на лестнице, подспудно надеясь, что внутренний голос прикажет ей остановиться. Вот только все подсознание в ту минуту единогласно ее подбадривало.

Тоффи ворвалась в свой кабинет, догадываясь, что Юджин копается в отчетах или улучил мгновение полистать книги из ее личной библиотеки, и точно — он стоял у стола, рассеянно переворачивая страницы какого-то тома. У двери в спальню все еще валялось мокрое полотенце.

Тоффи замерла в дверном проеме, переводя дух, готовая крикнуть «эй!», но Юджин повернулся к ней раньше, услышав шаги или же уловив краем глаза движение.

— Слушай, наверное, вне контекста я прозвучу как школьница, но… ты угостил меня мороженым, и теперь я тебе дам.

Она подскочила к нему, схватила ладонями за голову и потянула к себе — чтобы поцеловать его, ей пришлось встать на самые цыпочки, так, что она едва не падала.

По крайней мере, на ней были не шлепанцы, она могла балансировать на шве сапог, соединяющем ткань и подошву.

И… и… То ли из-за того, что после мороженого ее язык и небо все еще остались онемевшими, то ли потому, что под нижней губой еще напоминал о себе ноющей болью синяк, слабой и сладкой, то ли ни по одной из этих причин, поцелуй показался ей необыкновенным. Непохожим ни на один, что случался с нею прежде.

Их губы оставались прижаты друг к другу добрых полминуты, почти неподвижны — если не считать дрожащей пульсации крови, но Юджин склонил голову, так, чтобы Тоффи могла встать на полную стопу, и она сочла это за ответ, одобрение и позволение…

— Ого, я так и знал!

Тоффи и Юджин отпрыгнули друг от друга так быстро, как никто бы не ожидал от них. Глава обернулась и увидела у себя за плечом Матье. Он ухмылялся победно и хищно.

— Пытаешься возбудить во мне ревность? Я давно ждал, когда же ты сообразишь! И, надо отметить, ты удачно…

Она сделала два решительных широких шага и выпихнула его из комнаты одним толчком обеих рук, тяжело дыша больше от злости, чем от усилия. Захлопнула дверь так, что задребезжали стекла книжного шкафа. Затем повернулась к Юджину и указала пальцем на выход.

— Так. Ты тоже. Мне нужно… — Она хотела сказать это мягче, но не смогла взять себя в руки. — Поразмыслить.


	37. Глава 35. You want to f*ck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly

Как убежать от монстра, если этот монстр — ты и есть?

_ Лорел Гамильтон, «Сны инкуба» _

Наутро Тоффи встала с неприятным ощущением, что все вокруг перепуталось донельзя. И она сама немало этому поспособствовала. К тому же, после трех дней с физической активностью подряд ныл пресс — неприятно-ностальгическим ощущением, так что хотелось провести весь день в постели. Но на такую роскошь Тоффи рассчитывать давно не могла. Единственное, что у нее осталось из милых излишеств — кофе в комнату, хоть и не в постель.

— Все в силе? — Проспер принес ей завтрак: тосты, если можно было так назвать намазанные арахисовым маслом крекеры, две мармеладки и горячую кружку «Нескафе».

— Да, да. — Тоффи вышла из спальни уже одетая, с закрученными на затылок волосами. — Рано или поздно это нужно было сделать. Спасибо за еду.

Она встала у окна, глядя во двор и жуя, но кофе допить не успела: увидела, как Юджин скрылся за дверью лаборатории, и бросилась вон из кабинета, знаками подзывая брата за собой. Тот вряд ли понял, в чем дело, а сестру в то мгновение скручивала неловкость. Она понимала, что рано или поздно придется объясняться, и как можно более прямо, но в ту минуту это было выше ее сил. Просто не сейчас, подумала Тоффи, семеня по лестнице вниз: ускользну на охоту незамеченной. А там меня, глядишь, сожрет ходячий, и проблема как-нибудь решится сама собой.

У ворот она встала спиной к лаборатории — просто на всякий случай — пока проверяла магазин пистолета. Рядом с нею перебирали разложенное на скамье оружие Бьянка и Проспер, неподалеку, перешептываясь о чем-то своем, стояли Кэрол и Дэрил. Три группы по трем направлениям — так Глава описала грядущую экспедицию. Она ждала только Шону, в пару к себе, и начинала уже нервничать, но тут из-за сарая появились девочки Матье — и нужная Тоффи, и та, которую Глава предпочла бы не видеть.

— Я иду с вами, — Леонтина встала в паре шагов от группы, рядом с развалами оружия, в которых рылся Проспер. Кулаки она сжала и подрагивала — вся, с головы до пят.

— Дай-ка подумать, — Тоффи сделала вид, что на секунду действительно задумалась. — Нет, не идешь. Ты возвращаешься в особняк и штопаешь одежду, пока наша группа не вернется с вылазки. Ровно как я и сказала тебе вчера вечером.

— Я займу место Шоны. Она не против.

— Я против. — Глава ткнула себя пальцем под ключицы. — Охота на ходячих — спорт не для нытиков.

Леонтина выдохнула через ноздри так яростно, точно пыталась высморкаться.

— У тебя нет необходимой сноровки. Ты не можешь бегать достаточно быстро…

— Могу! Я не толстая. И даже не намекай на это.

Тоффи вместо слов ответила выразительным утомленным морганием.

— Я достаточно худа, чтобы быстро передвигаться!

— Нет. Дело не в весе. Мы ищем мертвяка в том числе для того, чтобы тебе было, на ком тренироваться, между прочим. Не надо лезть в игры взрослых мальчиков и девочек, Тина. Вернись в особняк и шей.

— Не смей говорить, что я бесполезна!

— Я не говорила этого. Я всего лишь посылаю тебя делать то, что ты умеешь. Ты не смелая, не сильная, не ловкая. Ты не приспособлена для того, чтобы охотиться. Если ты пойдёшь с нами, то либо погибнешь, либо станешь причиной смерти того, кто попытается тебя защитить. И это правда, вне зависимости от того, можешь ты это принять или нет.

Шона не стала дожидаться конца дискуссии — для себя самой она уже все решила. Схватила винтовку, на которую ей указал Проспер, и встала у рычага ворот. Кэрол протянула ей одну из «ловилок», и Шона взяла ее, окончательно подтверждая свое участие в операции. Леонтина же и не заметила ничего из этого.

— Ты — злая.

— Конечно, я злая. Но не потому, что наорала на тебя. Дважды. Ты повела себя эгоистично, я сорвалась. Не делай вид, что это было великое зло. В каком мире ты живешь? В диснеевском мультике?

Проспер закончил выбирать оружие и вернулся к группе: встал позади сестры, протянул Бьянке нож и пистолет. Еще два пистолета остались на лавке, предназначенные для тренировки Саши с Леонтиной. Саша где-то задержалась, но ее никто не планировал ждать — время дорого, а Уильямс сама неплохо могла разобраться, что к чему.

— Ты — гадина, просто холодная гадина. — В глазах Леонтины сияли слезы. — Не понимаю, как ты можешь так ненавидеть меня?

— То, что я не прихожу чмокнуть тебя в лобик перед сном, не значит, что я желаю тебе смерти. «Знаешь ли ты, кто твой враг? Лучше тебе знать, кто твой враг!»* Я не твоя подружка для шопинга, это так, просто хочу, чтобы ты делала свою работу и не мешала другим делать их. — Глава взглянула на воображаемые наручные часы. — У меня не осталось ни минуты на твои капризы. Все, мы уходим. Шона, винтовку на грудь и открывай ворота.

Но Леонтина полагала, что никто не уйдет без ее разрешения.

— Я спляшу на твоей могиле.

Тоффи озадаченно качнула головой.

— Ну… окей. Но, вообще-то, если ты хотела мне поугрожать, то следовало бы сказать «я тебя убью» или, там, «я отрежу тебе язык», потому что могила… Если я буду уже мертва, я ведь уже не почувствую и не узнаю, что ты сделала.

Леонтина даже подпрыгнула, топая ногой в гневе.

— Ты просто тупая, шлюховатая, мужеподобная… Я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты — ничто, пустота, дутое самомнение. А на самом деле ты внутри не больше, чем трусливая трясущаяся тварь!

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Тоффи посмотрела за плечо Леонтины на Матье. — Любопытно…

Тоффи покрутила в воздухе указательным пальцем, намекая соратникам, что они выдвигаются.

— Ты сказала, я услышала, если это все, мы идем, а ты все-таки возвращаешься в особняк.

Но это было не всё. Леонтина метнулась к лавке. Если бы группа уже не развернулась к воротам, кто-нибудь успел бы ее остановить — действительно, не слишком быструю и ловкую. Но когда все повернулись к француженке, она уже наставляла пистолет на Тоффи. Руки ее при том так дрожали, что опасаться стоило и остальным — кто угодно рядом мог оказаться на линии огня.

Напряглись все, за исключением Тоффи. Она смотрела прямо в лицо Леонтине тем своим взглядом, значение которого так трудно бывало разгадать. Только подбородок и губы ее выпятились по привычке чуть сильнее, чем обычно. Никто не произносил ни слова добрую минуту… прежде, чем Леонтина опустила пистолет. Она дышала так тяжело, что, казалось, может потерять сознание от гипервентиляции.

— Очень хорошо, Тина. Я рада, что ты готова к вечерней тренировке с Сашей. Там-то она тебе и расскажет, что такое предохранитель.

Тоффи сама открыла ворота рычагом и первой вышла в прохладу подлеска.

Снова собраться вместе группа решила в полдень — даже без часов можно было отследить время по теням.

— Если только не будет облачно, — иронически отметил Проспер. Перед рассветом прошел мелкий дождь, но едва ли освежил воздух. Лес не напитался этой влагой.

— Я скучаю по Forecast, — отозвалась Кэрол.

На этом они расстались. Проспер и Бьянка отправились прямо, Дэрил с Кэрол — налево, а Тоффи и Шона — направо.

Добрых двадцать минут девушки шагали в тишине, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания к общине. И только отойдя на приличное расстояние, принялись, напротив, шуметь. Шона шаркала ногами, подкидывая в воздух первые желтые листья. То ли осень была ближе, чем казалось по примерному календарю общины, то ли после жаркого лета деревья и трава измучились от жажды и медленно умирали. Впрочем, весь мир теперь этим занимался.

— Серьезно, в нашей нынешней жизни бороться — это самое легкое. — Шона обратила внимание, что Глава невольно сжала кулаки. — Убивать ходячих нетрудно. Не сложнее, чем овечек или поросят.

— Тогда почему ты не сменила меня на Леонтину? Может, она и смогла бы?

— Я просто так выразилась. Думаешь, свинью убить легко?

Шона пожала плечами. Она не размышляла над словами спутницы, просто слушала. Та явно была так переполнена эмоциями, что хотела поговорить.

— Если ты думаешь, что отец, разрешающий сыну дать имя милому барашку или цыпленку, а потом, через годик-два приказывающий убить его — это клише из романа про мафию, то ты ошибаешься. — Она сглотнула, дернув щекой. — Я была этим сыном. И мой отец… они никого не воспитывал. Я делала ровно то же, что и все дети в общине.

— Ты расскажешь эту историю?

— Нет, точно нет. Это просто детские воспоминания, которые больше не имеют значения.

— Они сделали тебя такой, какая ты есть.

— Да, но работа уже закончена.”Давай будем нормальными, станем смотреть плохие фильмы, умыкнем пиво и засядем перед теликом».**

Несколько секунд они шагали в тишине — если не считать усердного шарканья Шоны. Тоффи сунула руки в задние карманы: на первый взгляд могло показаться, что она расслабилась, на самом же деле так ей было бы проще незаметно достать пистолет.

— Не удивлюсь, если ты в итоге всю семью возненавидела.

— Да нет, мать я любила. Она-то никогда ничего не делала.

Шона не знала, что сказать: ты меня удивляешь? Ее детство мало отличалось от того, что было у Тоффи. Может быть, Шону жизнь даже еще больше побила: по крайней мере, у Главы всегда было вдосталь еды. Не такой вкусной, как у остальных американских детей, но ее хватало, тогда как Шона жила впроголодь вплоть до совершеннолетия.

— Я-то думала, те, над кем в детстве издевались, потом становятся, ну, мазохистками. Не обязательно в самом прямом смысле, то есть, без страсти к кожаным корсетам и плеткам, но по части склада психики.

— Люди разные. Никогда не знаешь, на кого что и как повлияет. Или дело в том, как именно и когда тебя пытают. Я не психолог, я не понимаю в этом ни хрена. Не считая того, что мне было легче, когда на меня ополчилась бабушка. Когда тебя обижает женщина, это всегда немного лучше, чем если это мужчина. Спросишь, почему? Потому что если она — опасна, значит, ты тоже можешь быть. Если тебя эта мысль не успокаивает, то мне она когда-то помогла выжить.

Одну руку Тоффи вынула на несколько секунд из кармана, чтобы смущенно потереть лоб.

— Я догадываюсь, что веду себя жестко с Леонтиной. Я не учу и не тренирую ее таким образом, просто она не понимает правил общины и тем раздражает. Не собираюсь выкидывать ее за ворота насильно, но пусть перестанет пытаться достать из мешка то, чего там нет***. Никакой пользы от этого не будет, кроме того, что она погреет свое гребаное эго.

— Тогда я понимаю, почему ты настояла, чтобы она осталась в общине.

— Нет, я подумала, что будет лучше взять тебя с собой, чем оставить наедине с Матье, а потом вернуться и обнаружить, что с тобой произошел несчастный случай. Слушай, у меня нет времени играть с ним в дядю Чарли и Чарли. Ты не хуже моего понимаешь, что он опасный мудак.

Хотя и очаровательный, хотела было добавить Шона, однако осеклась. До этой минуты она думала, что «прикусить язык» — это образное выражение, но сейчас ее зубы действительно нервно клацнули. Боль отрезвила ее: порой она и впрямь сбрасывала с себя магию влюбленности, и в такие моменты соглашалась с Главой.

— Я спала с ним, это правда. Но я не хотела этого.

— Но ты любишь его?

— Не знаю.

— Тогда зачем?

— Так получилось. — За простой отговоркой крылась целая история, но Тоффи не решилась расспрашивать. — Так сложились обстоятельства. Помнишь, разговор во время девичника? От Матье у всех мурашки по телу, поверь мне, если он захочет, любая будет его.

Это было не так, но, казалось, Шона просто не может не игнорировать правду. Иначе ей станет больно и страшно — особенно от понимания, что она сидит на каком-то крючке, хотя могла бы его избежать.

— Матье — это адреналин, ты не можешь от него отказаться.

— Адреналин — классная штука, Шона. Но только если ты управляешь им. А если он управляет тобой, то… нет. — Тоффи развела руками. — Туннельное зрение, сердцебиение — это все может дать преимущество в битве один-на-один, но если нападают сразу несколько, то это к худшему. Адреналин мне не раз помогал прийти в себя тогда, когда от меня ожидали, что я потеряю сознание.

Глава помолчала.

— А в твоем случае ты еще и принимаешь адреналин за любовь. — Она снова сунула руки в карманы, насколько могла сделать это в перчатках. — Понимаешь ли, одно дело, когда ты вынуждена спать с врагом… И совсем другое, когда ты воображаешь, что у вас на самом деле любовь.

— А что бы ты сделала на моем месте?

— О-о-о… Я бы соглашалась, пока он сильнее, если требования не сильно велики. А потом улучила момент, взяла над ним верх, и затравила бы его, как драного лиса.

О да, прекрасный совет от ее бабки. Тоффи передернуло от воспоминаний. Она была напугана, изумлена и опечалена, когда отец и дядья принялись травить и испытывать ее, но когда во главе пылающих гневом праведников она увидела бабушку, сухую, как веточка, благообразную старушку, это ранило ее в самое сердце. Бабуля, еще год назад совавшая ей втайне от других сладкую репку в кулак, певшая грустные колыбельные, разражалась самыми страшными ругательствами при виде внучки. Бывшей внучки, точнее — бабушка поспешила отречься от нее. Прежде, чем кто-то установил ее реальную вину.

— Хотела бы я посмотреть на тебя, когда ты нарвешься на того, кто сильнее.

Тоффи покачала головой, не ответив. Она сама прекрасно знала, что будет делать: молчать и недружелюбно пялиться, потому что с ней это уже случалось. Вот только из этих ситуаций она вынесла важную истину: иногда мышцы решают, у кого преимущество. Иногда пистолет. Иногда не важно и то, и другое. То, что она побеждала до сих пор, во многом было заслугой удачи — о самой себе Тоффи знала, что она негибкая натура.

Шону, впрочем, тоже можно было так назвать: она споткнулась на ровном месте и шлепнулась в траву с размаху. Может быть, усердно разрыхляя ковер из жухлых листьев, стоило смотреть под ноги внимательней? «Ловилка» покатилась по земле — в кругу деревьев оказалась вытоптана пыльная полянка, гладкая, как пол в доме.

Тоффи присела рядом с напарницей, помогая той встать, и тут оказалось, что Шона не может подняться. Извернуться и взглянуть на ногу ей тоже не удалось, что-то ее не пускало, защемив щиколотку, а вот Тоффи без труда рассмотрела веревочную петлю, захлестнувшую шонину ногу. Рука Главы сама собой потянулась к пистолету за поясом, но остановилась на полпути.

— Руки вверх, киса. И не беси меня.

— Угадай, чьи желания сбываются, Шона. — Буркнула Тоффи.

____________

* Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy!

_ Green Day — «Know Your Enemy». Из мюзикла American Idiot. _

** Let’s be normal, see bad movies

Sneak a beer and watch TV

_ Цитата из песни «Seventeen» (Heathers: the musical). _

*** Пословица, «Из мешка достанешь только то, что было в нем», т.е., «выше головы не прыгнешь».


	38. Глава 36. Да, кровь, и много крови

— Что написано у тебя на шлеме?

— «Рождён убивать», сэр.

— Ты написал «Рождён убивать» на шлеме, а

сам носишь значок с символом мира.

Это что, какая-то идиотская шутка?

— Никак нет, сэр!

_ «Цельнометаллическая оболочка» _

На полянку шагнули двое мужчин, грязных настолько, что запах от их немытых тел чувствовался за добрый метр. Жаль, не дальше, с полной иронии досадой подумала Тоффи, а не то бы они с Шоной учуяли врагов еще до подступа к полянке.

Один держал наизготовку нож, другой — револьвер.

— Руки выше, крошки, и не двигаемся, а то обеих порешу. — Сказал стрелок. Низ его лица прятался в бороде и усах, пушистых, подобно меховому воротнику, а макушка при том оставалась лысой, как пятка — словно все волосы вдруг решили собраться в одном месте, упорно избегая высшей точки головы.

Второй, с ножиком, более высокий, мог похвастаться, напротив, только десятидневной щетиной, но зато волосы у него курчавились, как у Брайана Мэя. И у обоих на лбах были тонкие шрамы в виде букв W.

Тоффи мысленно ругала себя на все корки, недоумевая, как могла увлечься разговором столь сильно, что не заметила, как влажный, мягкий бугристый грунт сменился твердостью серой земли. Охотники, кем бы они ни были, явно кружили в окрестностях с начала августа, вольно или невольно превратив полянку в маленькое подобие поля для регби.

— Даже не думал, что в мой силок попадет такая сексуальная пташка, — сказал патлатый, присев рядом с Шоной. Он быстро сдернул с нее винтовку, не заботясь, что делает больно — ремень от резкого движения на миг запутался в волосах девушки — и бросил оружие рядом с собой, однако же, так далеко, чтобы Шона не могла до него дотянуться. Он забрал у нее и нож, и тотчас приставил его к шее пленницы, второй рукой продолжая шарить по ее телу — якобы, в поисках оставшегося обмундирования. Но Шона сомневалась, что он не понял давно, что у нее больше ничего нет.

Бородатый с револьвером так же разоружил Тоффи: вынул ножи из ножен на запястьях, похлопал Главу по бедрам, точно она действительно могла что-то спрятать под шортами, вынул пистолет у нее из кобуры и попробовал засунуть себе за пояс, но там не хватало места, рядом с револьвером, и мужчина застыл с пистолетом в руке, заодно взвешивая.

— Какие славные игрушки у маленьких принцесс. Солнце определенно посветило по нашу сторону забора, а, Уилбур?

Кудрявый ответил усмешкой, а бородач наклонился к уху Тоффи, точно хотел что-то шепнуть. Но на самом деле, он ее нюхал.

— Господи Иисусе, ты что, извращенец? — Скривилась Глава.

Бородатый запустил руку в свои кудлатые заросли под подбородком и принялся их перебирать.

— Девочки чистенькие и мытые. Значит, притопали откуда-то из безопасного места, верно? И много там таких, как вы?

— Достаточно, чтобы порвать вас нахрен! — Огрызнулась Шона, и тотчас почувствовала, как притискивается рука к ее шее: не желая задушить, но к коже прижималось холодное лезвие ножа. Пока еще слабо, не до боли, однако красноречиво.

— Не хорохорься, пантера, ты у меня в кулаке. — Уилбур сжал ее грудь свободной пятерней. — Ручки можете опустить, это вам уже никак не поможет.

Обе девушки повиновались: Глава оставила руки на поясе, а Шона уперлась ладонями в землю, и на правую тотчас наступил коленом Уилбур, намеренно делая пленнице больно.

— Мы не такие дураки, чтобы выспрашивать. Не знаем, что ли, что бабы врут нон-стоп? Нет, крошки, вы нас проводите к вашему лагерю…

Тоффи не спускала глаз с ближайшего парня. Он вел себя наглее всех, но она сомневалась, что он настоящий лидер компании. Скорее, взял на себя эту роль на время вылазки.

— А чего это к нам, может, к вам? Обычно, когда парень знакомится в клубе, он предлагает выбор…

Бродяга махнул ладонью у нее перед лицом, и Тоффи замолчала, переступила с ноги на ногу — Шоне показалось, что, даже немного пригнулась.

— Захлопнись, языкастая.

— Да ладно, я просто хочу познакомиться. Кто вы такие, откуда? Может быть, решим все полюбовно. У нас лагерь тут недалеко, на берегу реки.

Шону в метре от них прошиб холодный пот. Меньше сарказма, мысленно взмолилась она, надеясь, что Тоффи сама поймет, что иронию в ее голосе можно ложкой есть.

— Ага, заливай. И ты там башку шампунем моешь, в реке-то?

— Конечно. Мечтала, что встречу в лесу такого вот как ты, готовилась.

Бородатый схватился за цепь на поясе Главы и вытащил опущенные в передний карман ключи. Они зазвенели в почти полной тишине леса — если не считать шороха причесываемых ветром листьев на кронах деревьев.

— Что же ты открываешь там на реке, ракушечки?

— Это просто сентиментальный сувенир. — Тоффи схватилась за цепь и потянула ее на себя. Бородач позволил ей это, не возражая: той же рукой взял девушку за подбородок.

— Обожаю крошек с голосами, как у тебя. Такой высокий, но с хрипотцой, как у простуженного ребенка.

— Чем больше ты говоришь, тем омерзительней.

Его рука мгновенно соскользнула с подбородка Тоффи и сжала ее горло. Пока несильно — предупреждающе.

— Фильтруй базар, цыпочка. И взгляд у тебя слишком наглый. Что, думаешь, кто-то явится спасти вас, а?

— Да! Наши друзья близко! — Крикнула Шона, и тотчас сжала губы — лезвие ножа вмялось в ее кожу сильнее, до боли. Еще чуть-чуть, и пойдет кровь. И много крови.

— Бойкие куколки, но лучше бы им признать, что ситуация безвыходная, — произнес еще один голос. Из зарослей показался третий мужчина, высокий, худой, почти седой, но с лицом гладким, едва ли тянущим лет на тридцать пять. — Нас на одного больше, и каждый — вдвое сильнее вас обеих разом, девочки.

Тоффи медленно перевела взгляд прищуренных глаз на нового участника разыгравшегося на полянке спектакля, осмотрела его снизу вверх и сверху вниз, точно они были на свидании, и тот, в свою очередь, так же оценил ее, а затем Шону.

— Фигурки что надо, даже не могу выбрать, какую из них взять первой.

— О нет, Арти, — отозвался бородач. — Вечно ты лезешь раньше нас, достал уже!

— Фитц, захлопнись.

Седой Арти махнул рукой, и Фитц замолчал. Трудно было не понять теперь, кто лидер трио.

— Вот эту, — посоветовал со своего места кудрявый Уилбур, готовый в любую секунду прирезать Шону. — Уж больно дерзкая, а вторая попонятливей. А эту надо укротить.

— Мы просто напуганы. — Отозвалась Тоффи. — «Как тут выжить? Я не могу вырваться отсюда! Я думаю, что умираю! *» Не хочу, чтобы вы причинили нам боль.

Она сказала это с пустым взглядом, на всем ее лице двигались только губы, старательно округляясь, точно грозили расползтись в улыбку без должного внимания хозяйки к ним. И Арти не поверил ей ни на секунду. Он разгадал ее. У них могла бы быть история, однако то, что произошло меж ними, оказалось довольно коротко.

— Я бы сказал, что больно не будет, — Арти подошел к Тоффи и движением руки, не глядя, отогнал от нее Фитца. — Если бы мог надеяться, что не станешь сопротивляться.

Он смотрел на нее пристально и проникновенно — как умела она сама, и как еще недавно пытался глядеть Матье, воображая, что так можно внушить человеку любую мысль. Вот только Арти явно получил умение так смотреть от матушки-природы… или пары психологических травм, а не оттачивал перед зеркалом.

— Из вас двоих на самом деле куда более непокорна ты, не так ли? — Арти не пытался коснуться Тоффи, но навис над нею так низко, словно собрался поцеловать. — Назови свое имя, сладкая.

— «Мой мальчик, мое имя — Кинжал, о да»! ** — Промурлыкала она, и Шоне показалось, что при том еще и глубоко вздохнула, точно хотела, чтобы ее грудь выглядела больше.

Арти ответил улыбкой, широкой, зубастой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, а потом, неожиданно для всех, наклонился к Тоффи и лизнул ее щеку — совершенно по-собачьи, длинно проводя языком от ее подбородка до глаза. Затем отстранился и взглянул на реакцию девушки. Которая его не удивила: Тоффи продолжала стоять и смотреть Арти в лицо, точно ничего не произошло.

В метре от них Шону пробил холодный пот. Мы и правда сдаемся, накрыло ее панической мыслью, мы покоряемся им!

— Фитц, дай мне пистолет. — Скомандовал Арти, прекрасно слыша, как недовольно дышит бородач.

Вот только Фитц вдруг решил, что у него другие планы. Он вскинул руку, нацеливая оружие на Арти. Тоффи рядом утомленно закатила глаза.

— Нет уж, сначала я кого-нибудь здесь трахну.

— Только самого себя, Фитц. Дай мне гребаный пистолет, живо!

Десны у Арти были красные, как сырое мясо, точно он только что получил по зубам, и, знай Тоффи с Шоной, что группа этих бродяг называет себя Волками, они подумали бы, что это имя идет только одному из врагов. Но у Фитца явно было свое мнение на этот счет. Он решил, что ему положена девчонка, и вознамерился ее взять, одну или другую, прямо сейчас.

— Я смотрю, у тебя острая потребность, — вздохнула Тоффи, перебирая цепь на поясе, как четки, словно хотела всю ее засунуть в карман.

Бородач попробовал расстегнуть ширинку одной рукой, но молния не поддавалась, и тогда он на мгновение опустил руку с пистолетом, уверенный, что успеет стянуть брюки и снова взять Арти на мушку.

— О, да ладно, — Тоффи даже не поверила. — Ты действительно решил снять штаны прямо здесь?

— Как видишь! Познакомимся поближе.

— А давай. — Ответила Тоффи и схватила Фитца за причиндалы, сжала, как могла, попутно мысленно вознося хвалы своей предусмотрительности — надела перчатки!

Бородатый завыл, сгибаясь — как раз достаточно для того, чтобы получить удар в лицо. Нос смялся набок, разбрызгивая кровь, и Тоффи отвлеклась на Арти — как раз вовремя, чтобы предупредить его атаку ударом ноги в голову. Более опытный боец понял бы, что она собралась делать — слишком заметно переступила на месте. Но седой Волк до этого сражался только с раненой добычей, оправдывая свое имя.

Что там происходило с Шоной, Тоффи не видела.

— Ты что творишь! — Закричал бородач с такой обидой в голосе, точно не ожидал от пленницы подобной низости, как удар по лицу, но тут его настиг второй, ногой с разворота, и бродяга пролетел добрый метр по инерции, ударился о ствол ближайшего дерева и затих — не потеряв сознание, но сосредоточившись на своей боли. Пистолет выпал из его руки, Арти вскочил с четверенек — на которые его бросил удар противницы — и ринулся к пистолету. Не тут-то было: Тоффи успела к тому моменту выдернуть цепь из шлевок шорт и наградила Волка ударом с размаху — тот согнулся, и она первой схватила оружие, однако не выстрелила, а сунула пистолет в кобуру. Зря — Арти накинулся на нее, и хотя не поймал, еще не придя в себя от боли, оттеснил от ножей, улетевших куда-то в траву от движений ног бойцов.

Единственный нож, какой остался — так это шонин, Уилбур выронил его, убегая, и сейчас Шона уже стояла, перерезав веревки, и целясь из винтовки в спину дезертиру-Волку.

— Не стреляй! — Успела выдохнуть Тоффи. — Живым!

Больше она не смогла ничего сказать, потому что Арти схватил ее за шею со спины, прижав к себе, и поднял над землей. На курсах самообороны ей советовали в такие моменты отворачивать подбородок к локтю, но это сработало бы, будь у нее точка опоры. При такой разнице в росте между соперниками ее, конечно, не могло быть. У Тоффи остался только один вариант, и им она и воспользовалась: стиснула ключи в кулаке и принялась наносить удары по лицу Арти, надеясь, что от боли он ее выпустит.

Тот зажмурился, но глаз нельзя закрыть как рот: острый ключ вошел на всю длину бородки, и руки Волка разжались.

— Эта сука мне глаз выколола! — Заорал он, прижимая дрожащие руки к лицу, и Тоффи дернула его под колено, роняя на землю правильным, как в спортзале, движением. И все это — за одну секунду. В следующую она уже вминала ногой ключ еще глубже в глазницу Арти, пока тот не ушел в череп, а мужчина не затих.

Тоффи выдохнула.

А потом ее сбил с трупа пинок Фитца.

Она перекувырнулась через голову, и не слишком удачно — заныло плечо, но между ней и последним оставшимся противником оказалось расстояние достаточное, чтобы Глава успела побороть боль. Она сама отпрыгнула еще дальше. Не слишком грациозно, но зато теперь прямо под рукой у нее оказалась «ловилка» для ходячих. Видимо, Волки приняли ее за мусор, поэтому даже не обратили внимание, что на их полянке появилась какая-то незнакомая железка.

Бородатый не спускал с Тоффи глаз, но присел, шаря в траве в поисках ножа, хотя за поясом у него все еще оставался револьвер. Без патронов, поняла Тоффи. Она изначально это подозревала, поэтому даже не пыталась перехватить его у Фитца.

Главное, что бородач перестал хвататься за свернутый нос, убрал руки от лица, позволяя Главе отточенным до автоматизма движением накинуть петлю на него. Фитц даже не сразу понял, что произошло: его глаза округлились на секунду, пока Тоффи не принялась затягивать петлю. Жаль, Юджин все же не добавил «ловилкам» возможность отрезать головы, с досадой подумала Глава, понимая, как это облегчило бы ей задачу. Однако, ей и без того очевидно повезло: Фитц хрипел, царапал руками обруч на своей шее, но никак не мог от него избавиться. Борода нелепо растопорщилась, однако ничем, никак ему не помогала. Он ухватился руками за древко ловилки и пошел на Тоффи, точно надеялся смять штырь и достать противницу. Вот только не тут-то было. Тоффи встала так твердо, как только могла, и все равно Фитцу достало сил сдвинуть ее — ноги скользили по пыли полянки, как по паркету. Но все же рук Тоффи не разжимала. Она натягивала и натягивала струну «ловилки», сужая ошейник на шее Фитца, хотя древко больно впилось ей в плечо… Фитц упал на колени, и Тоффи чуть было не выронила свое оружие — но только потому, что враг пошатнулся. Из последних сил Фитц пытался что-то прохрипеть, понимая, что умирает, и сперва могло показаться, что он хочет сказать: «ты пожалеешь». Не сразу Тоффи поняла, что он шепчет: «ты будешь смотреть».

Наказание. Она не могла отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, как гаснет искра жизни в глазах Волка.

Да. Да, она будет смотреть.

____________

* Who could survive this?

I can't escape this!

I think I'm dying!

_ Цитата из песни «Beautiful» из «Heathers the Musical». _

** Отсылка к строкам песни The Fratellis - Chelsea Dagger:

“I said tell me your name is it sweet?

She said my boy it's Dagger, oh yeah”


	39. Глава 37. And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us

Девушка не сводила с него мрачного, глубокого, как ад, взгляда,

который говорил о чем-то известном только ему и ей и в то же время

молил о помощи. Этот человек был пределом ее мечтаний.

_ Д. Г. Лоуренс, «Женщины в любви» _

ИЮЛЬ

В подвале лаборатории холодно было почти всегда, но ближе к вечеру температура опускалась еще на пару градусов. Поэтому Тоффи натянула одеяло до самой шеи — голыми остались только руки, щедро покрывшиеся мурашками от влажной прохлады. Нужно было захватить толстовку, запоздало сообразила она, но выбираться из начинавшего согреваться кокона было лень. Дневная жара обманула обещанием теплой ночи. Хотелось юркнуть под одеяло целиком и свернуться калачиком на тощем матрасе, она могла бы читать и в подобной позе, но так сложнее было бы делать заметки. Впрочем, вот уже несколько десятков страниц Тоффи ничего и не подчеркивала — она вообще заколола волосы карандашом, как японской палочкой, чтобы не мешались. Все казалось неподходящим, невыполнимым, Тоффи пересиливала себя, всматриваясь в слова.

Через открытую дверь она могла бы видеть клетки с мертвецами. Если бы хотела. Но не хотела — ни смотреть, ни слышать, однако их хрипы, приглушенные масками, все равно доносились до нее, как и шарканье ослабевших разлагающихся ног. И запах — к счастью, вентиляция располагалась прямо над матрасом, чтобы дежурный мог спать на нем, если нужно, и не слишком страдать от вони. Тоффи и не страдала, притерпевшись за долгие дни на этом посту.

Она поймала себя на том, что третий раз начинает страницу с первой строки, так и не понимая ни единого слова. Тоффи выругалась шепотом — что случалось с ней редко, она не имела привычки говорить, зная, что находится в одиночестве. Хотя, казалось, в ту минуту она и не была одна. Образцы в смежной комнате двигались в одинаковом ритме, как заводные игрушки, и какой-то посторонний шум диссонансом вклинивался в этот звуковой фон. Тоффи подумала, что стоит заранее заложить страницу закладкой, мало ли что может случиться прямо сейчас, и вслед за этим попеняла себе за неуместные мысли. Еще через секунду, когда дверь из хранилища открылась, Тоффи уже стояла одним коленом на матрасе, смяв одеяло и уронив книгу, с пистолетом в руках, готовая стрелять.

Но перед нею оказался всего лишь Юджин. Вот уж кто был в курсе, как в лаборатории может быть зябко: джинсы, белая рубашка, накинутая поверх серой футболки. От влажности кончики его волос вились чуть больше, чем обычно, делая прическу непривычно небрежной.

— Пипец, ты меня напугал. — Тоффи спрятала оружие назад в кобуру, выпуталась из плена одеяла, сунула ноги в шлепки и встала. — Господи, не надо так от меня закрываться, как будто я действительно могла тебя застрелить.

Юджин прикрылся руками, словно они и впрямь могли бы спасти его от пули, и теперь несмело выглянул из-за них.

— Ты целилась.

— Потому что я не знала, кто там. Но я бы не стала убивать чувака, который может спасти мир, а? И я не настолько слепая, чтобы не понять, кто передо мной.

— Ты в черных очках. — И тут он понял, почему. — они с диоптриями.

Паззл складывался: Тоффи приходила почитать вечером в лабораторию, потому что при газовом свете в черных очках для нее было слишком темно, а при электрическом — вполне удобно.

— У тебя гиперметропия.

— Ценное наблюдение. — Трудно было понять, иронизирует Тоффи или говорит серьезно. — А ты что тут делаешь? Воруешь мои конфеты? «Honey, whatchu waitin’ for? Welcome to my candy store! *»

Юджин обернулся на темный дверной проем позади себя, точно ему нужно было посоветоваться с комнатой, из которой он только что вышел.

— Нет, и ты можешь в этом убедиться, пересчитав все запасы. И в качестве факта: я действительно мог бы открыть любой замок в хранилище. Это было осознанное решение, не делать подобного.

— О, работа по ночам, незаурядные таланты и поразительная честность. Впечатляет, Брайан Ральф Джонсон. — Тоффи присела в шутливом реверансе, расправляя подол воображаемой юбки.

— Предположительно, я вынужден ответить симметрично, и, чтобы ты перестала заменять моё имя на имя героя фильма, я должен буду звать тебя Умной Хизер?

Он сказал это с такой серьезной миной, словно действительно продумывал некую стратегию.

— «Никакой индивидуальности, но мать раскошелилась на силиконовую грудь». — Тоффи покрутила локон, выбившийся из пучка и вившийся у уха, но с такой улыбочкой, что становилось понятно — она не флиртует, а смеется над собеседником. — Не смотри так, у меня свои. И, если уж симметрично, то — Элисон Рейнолдс. Или я больше похожа на Клэр Стэндиш? *

Юджин ответил взглядом, как всегда, нераспознаваемым — черт его знает, каковы его мысли в этот момент, подумала Тоффи, поглядывая на собеседника, пока искала в барханах одеяла книгу.

— Ты читаешь… Ленина?

Тоффи поборола желание сунуть томик назад, подальше от внимания Юджина.

— Ну… да. Знаешь… этот русский лидер думал о том, как сделать общество без государственности. Планировал шаги, которые отучат народ… — Глава закусила губу, зажмурилась на секунду, словно глотала слова, а они застревали в горле. — Как оказалось, несложно стесать с себя налет цивилизации. Нам бы теперь, наоборот, научиться жить в государстве. Только их придется создавать самим. Я ищу в этой книге ответы. Хотя, кажется, порой от противного.

Она помахала книгой в воздухе.

— Это почти смешно. Я так хочу воссоздать капитализм, а кроме коммунизма ничего никак не получается.

— И ты действительно понимаешь, что читаешь?

Тоффи скривилась.

— Ты выросла в религиозном поселении, в дисфункциональной семье и с раннего детства подвергалась абьюзу, это не могло не повлиять на твои когнитивные способности.

— Ну, кажется, не сильно повлияло, — Тоффи сменила гримасу, но никак не успокоилась. — А что, по мне такое можно заметить сразу?

— Я сделал выводы на основе отрывочных сведений во время общения с Проспером.

— Ах вот оно как. Все куда проще.

Глава подошла к столу и положила на него книгу, бросила взгляд на стопку тетрадей с исследованиями: некоторые за месяцы работы заметно поистрепались.

— Подобные обстоятельства объясняют, отчего твой активный лексикон несколько уже, чем можно было предположить.

— Серьезно? — Тоффи сощурилась. — Если это был флирт, то он хреновый.

— Это не флирт.

— О Боже.

Она с улыбкой покачала головой и, наморщив лоб, сдвинула выше него очки. Как будто хотела дать собеседнику возможность смотреть ей в глаза, а не наталкиваться на преграду дымчатого стекла.

— В общем, коммунизм — слишком шаткая система. Каждому по потребностям — прекрасно, но как быть со способностями? Люди же не дураки, кто станет работать, если поймет, что его все равно накормят? — Тоффи погладила корешок книги. — Система, основанная на вере в человечество и честности людей. Прекрасная, утопичная, ведущая к смерти. Мы не можем позволить себе быть оптимистами, уже нет. Мы должны строить, процветать…

— Сейчас твоя система работает без сбоев, насколько я могу судить.

Она снова покачала головой, медленнее, чем до этого, и раскрыла наугад одну из тетрадей для записи экспериментов.

— Да, конечно, без малейших сбоев, не считая комнатных гениев, все-таки ворующих конфеты!

Тоффи подняла руку с зажатым между пальцев фантиком. Снисходительное умиление на лице Главы медленно сменилось неудовольствием, губы выпятились, под глазами залегли тени — то есть, еще большие, чем обычно.

— Это имеет иное объяснение. — Юджин шагнул к Тоффи, потянулся к ее руке движением, разбитым надвое. Точно передумал на полпути, но в итоге все же решил вынуть из пальцев Главы свою малоценную собственность. — Обертка от той конфеты, что ты дала мне в самый первый день.

Тоффи с трудом вспомнила, что действительно это сделала.

— И на кой-хрен ты его хранишь?

— Я… использую его как закладку.

Тоффи сощурилась с подозрением. Юджин едва заметно отпрянул.

— И что же ты закладываешь? Свою работу, поняла… как это грустно. Почти как мальчик, делающий вид, что его плюшевая игрушка — настоящий щенок.

Она протянула ему руку.

— Пойдем, Эдди, горячая крошка благословит тебя этой ночью.***

Если бы Юджин не провел в подвал электричество, в ту минуту не было бы заметно, как он мгновенно вспыхнул. Тоффи рассмеялась.

— Я всего лишь хочу дать тебе какую-нибудь хорошую книгу. Ты ведь их любишь, я правильно поняла?

Она завернулась в одеяло на манер тоги — только оно постоянно сползало с ее плеча, слишком толстое, теплое. Тоффи беспрестанно его поправляла и в итоге оказалась закутана в шерстяной кокон, из которого только и торчали, что ее голова, ноги и одна рука с книжкой в ней.

— Пойдем, пойдем.

Они выбрались из подвала (Тоффи потеряла шлепанец в мокрой от ночной росы траве, кое-как нашарила его снова, надела на ногу не с первой попытки и продолжила путь), вернулись в особняк и поднялись на второй этаж.

— Это вот мой кабинет. — Тоффи отступила в сторону, давая Юджину пройти. — О Боже, у тебя горящие глаза и радость на лице, как у Белль в библиотеке Чудовища. Тут книг гораздо меньше, не раскатывай губу.

Юджин впервые ступил в кабинет Тоффи: прежде все отчеты приносил ей брат. Хотя она не оберегала свою комнату как узилище Данаи и не возражала против гостей. На тот момент в общине не было никого, кому она бы не доверяла.

Пока Юджин рассматривал томики, поставленные так плотно друг к другу, что меж ними не прошел бы и лист бумаги, Тоффи, отвернувшись, скинула одеяло. В кабинете, по счастью, было не так холодно, как на улице и, тем более, в лаборатории ночью. Вынула карандаш из волос, встряхнула ими, чувствуя, как уходит ощущение стянутости из висков и затылка. Затем обернулась к Юджину, вдыхая, чтобы в очередной раз пошутить, и застыла, точно пораженная молнией — действительно, некая сила пронзила ее от макушки до пят. На несколько секунд она замерла, боясь вспугнуть его, как стрекозу на качающемся над водой стебле камыша. Сдвинутые брови, сложившиеся в упрямую, пытливую линию губы, общая сосредоточенность необычайно красили Юджина. Если бы Тоффи не рассматривала его и раньше, именно тогда она бы оказалась вдруг непоправимо поражена его обликом. Но она уже отмечала у него тот же вид, когда забегала проведать исследователей в подвале. Лоуренс сказал бы, что мужчину красит работа, подумала Тоффи, но она не предполагала, что для всех мужчин на свете можно вывести некий общий знаменатель, создать правило… Юджин был тем, кем был — совершенно отличным, например, от Дэрила или Рика. Во всех отношениях отличным.

Палец Юджина скользил по корешкам книг с такой чуткостью, что Тоффи тихо ахнула, ошарашенная: он по-настоящему любил книги, а она, дурында такая, не удосужилась предложить ему что-нибудь раньше.

— Какую из этих книг ты согласна одолжить мне?

Юджин повернулся — сделав шаг, точно хотел разом обращаться и к Тоффи, и к книгам на полках. Глава поджала губы, торопясь убрать с лица позорно размягченное выражение.

— Может быть, тебе понравится это?

Она протянула ему томик в обложке с золотым напылением.

— Овидий, «Искусство любви». — Прочитал вслух Юджин. — Если это была попытка оскорбить…

— Это рекомендация, как ты и просил. Надумаешь брать, смотри, не потеряй мою закладку, я сама пока не дочитала.

Она встала у стола со стороны шкафа, так, чтобы было удобно упираться в столешницу бедром. Как будто боялась, что ноги ее не удержат.

— Еще, конечно, могла бы посоветовать Уильяма Берроуза: слова, будто созданные, чтобы танцевать под них. Он пишет оскорблениями, и они звучат, как песня.

Юджин все еще держал в руках Овидия. Он наклонил голову и теперь медленно поднял на Тоффи взгляд, слегка наморщив лоб. А ведь он понимает, о чем я говорю, догадалась Глава.

— Берроуз — не тот автор, которого мне хотелось бы перечитывать.

Она вынула «Искусство любви» из его рук и бросила на стол, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.

Кого-нибудь другого, Рика или Дэрила, Тоффи давно бы истискала, принялась трепать воротник или плечи, но сейчас стояла, покусывая губы — и только. Если он правда способен вернуть все к норме, то я обязана с ним замутить, иначе и не может быть, подумала она. И тотчас испытала такое острое желание взять его руку и засунуть себе под футболку, что пришлось поморгать, чтобы прогнать это видение.

— Знаешь, о чем я иногда думаю? В книгах персонажи словно бы могут себе позволить говорить то, что на самом деле они хотели бы сказать, а в мюзиклах они вынуждены говорить или петь то, что может заинтересовать зрителя, но не больше.

— И что тебе импонирует в большей степени?

— Обстоятельная правда или красивая ложь, хочешь сказать? Не знаю. Не могу выбрать. Хотя много об этом думаю, конечно. А еще о Веронике. Она убивала людей, попав под влияние Джей-Ди, потом убила его самого, чтобы спасти школу Вестербург. Это делает ее хорошим человеком? После всего.

Она не дала ему ответить.

— Подумать только, рассуждаю о философии на примере подросткового фильма из восьмидесятых.

Тоффи снова зажмурилась, чтобы прийти в себя: Юджин продолжил пересчитывать книги на полке, очерчивая золотые тиснения на переплетах. Какие-то издания остались от прежнего Главы: Библия, «Цветочки Франциска Ассизского»… Несколько таких книг, которые шокировали Тоффи, когда она нашла их здесь. Классика. История. Что-то «пожертвовали» из личных запасов жители общины. Большинство выживших после начала нового мира потеряло интерес к литературе. Хоть и не все.

— Грегори Магвайр, — зачитал с корешка Юджин. — «Злая. Жизнь и времена Западной колдуньи из страны Оз»****.

Он потянулся, готовый снять книгу с полки, но Тоффи хлопнула его по руке — и его пальцы оказались больно прижаты к твердому углу переплета. Юджин недоуменно посмотрел на Главу, а она… взволнованно дышала и смущенно отводила глаза.

— Ну да, да, эту книжку я тоже читаю. Да, там моя закладка внутри.

— Наслаждение литературой — не преступление. Напротив, это свидетельствует о том, что твоя личность достаточно развита, чтобы оценить красоту художественного произведения.

Тоффи перестала расплющивать пальцы Юджина о корешок томика.

— Но это детская книжка.

— Спорное утверждение. Во всяком случае, там не раз заходит речь на такие темы, которые будут непонятны школьникам, как минимум, лет до двенадцати.

Он тоже читал, догадалась Тоффи. Это немного успокоило ее.

— Ты о сексе или о вопросах неоднозначности добра или зла? — Она убрала руки за спину. — Знаешь, я удивлена. Думала, ты, ну, предпочитаешь только все такое… умное. Учебники. Публицистику.

— Я умею наслаждаться изящным языком, если он по-настоящему хорош, а также умело закрученным сюжетом.

О, знала бы тогда Глава, что всего через пять дней в ленивый кисель будней общины ворвется настоящий писатель! И могла ли она представить, в какой жестокий бой они вступят? Он, она, и снова он — новичок, его жертва и Юджин.

— Ты прав. — Тоффи улыбнулась. — Слова, что может быть на этом свете прекрасней, чем красивые слова?

Она — словно бы невольно — стрельнула глазами на стол, где еще лежал Овидий.

— У меня есть ответ, конечно, но… давай уже, бери книгу и проваливай. Что-то мне спать захотелось.

Он выбрал «Алую букву» Готорна.

___________

* «Душка, чего же ты ждешь, зайди в мой магазин конфет!» — строки из песни Candy Store из мюзикла Heathers

** Отсылка к фильму «Клуб «Завтрак», Элисон — девочка со странностями, Клэр — модница, красавица, «принцесса».

*** Отсылка к фильму «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора», в частности, песне «Hot Patootie (Bless My Soul)».

**** В русском издании «Ведьма. Жизнь и времена Западной колдуньи из страны Оз».


	40. Глава 38. Who says that murder's not an art?

Господа судьи, вам наверняка известна пословица «Разбойника

делает случай». Этим я не хочу сказать, что все люди —

потенциальные преступники; я имею в виду, что, возможно,

многие хороши лишь потому, что судьба не предоставляла им

другого выбора. Быть может, на свете вообще мало людей,

которые, столкнувшись с бедой, оказывают ей достойное

сопротивление и выходят из нее не сломившись.

_ Федерико Андахази, «Книга запретных наслаждений» _

АВГУСТ

Когда Шона вернулась на полянку в недобровольной компании Уилбура, Тоффи стояла, глядя в обезображенное лицо Арти, думая: на его месте могла быть ты. Дело было даже не столько в том, что они сцепились, и он мог убить ее… Глава, не наклоняясь, сдвинула рубашку на шее трупа носком сапога. Кулон на тонкой цепочке блеснул на солнце.

— Вау, а я думала, Ариана потеряла его в пути до Вудбери.

Тоффи облизала губы с таким напряжением, точно хотела их прокусить. Ей стало бы легче, если б она что-нибудь могла кинуть или разбить. Пришлось довольствоваться единственным, что оказалось под рукой, точнее, ногой — трупом Арти. Тоффи пнула его от души.

Уилбур в метре от них дернулся так, словно это в его ребра пришелся удар. Он видел и Фитца с посиневшим лицом (по крайней мере, и с натянутыми снова штанами), видел, как у девицы перед ним окровавленные ключи еще качались на поясе, оставляя алые мазки на коже рядом с дергающейся от недавнего напряжения мышцей бедра. С другой стороны под лопатки ему упиралось дуло винтовки, а глаз стремительно заплывал после встречи с кулаком темнокожей воительницы. И надеяться на то, что эти амазонки захватили его в плен, стосковавшись по мужчинам, не приходилось.

— Живой и невредимый. По большей части. — Шона двинула винтовкой, подталкивая Уилбура к Тоффи, но тот, вместо того, чтобы сделать шаг, плюхнулся на колени. — Точно по твоему заказу, Глава, как будто я пытаюсь произвести впечатление.

Тоффи отвлеклась от созерцания трупов и подошла к Уилбуру и Шоне, рассматривая обоих, склоняя голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, присела на корточки прямо перед пленником, и все равно его лицо оказалось несколько выше, чем ее — Тоффи пришлось задирать голову.

Шона возвышалась над ними, готовая стрелять в любой момент… если возникнет нужда. Но она уже поняла: не стоит шуметь, чтобы не привлекать ни ходячих, ни других бандитов со знаком на лбу. Быть может, они ближе, чем хочется.

— Я смотрю, из вашего трио ты больше всех ценишь жизнь. Как насчет еще одной малодушной вещи ради спасения? Расскажи мне сказку, Уилбур, а я в ответ расскажу свою.

Шона не понимала, что происходит, и неосмотрительно опустила винтовку, полагая, что ситуация под контролем. Так и было, пока Уилбуру казалось, что он окружен. Тут же ему показалось, что появилась возможность сбежать, и он извернулся, как животное, прянул назад, сбивая Шону с ног — она чудом не выстрелила случайно, не целясь, только подняла винтовку над головой. Волк навалился на нее, дернул за ремень оружия, передумал его брать и снова вскочил — чтобы тотчас снова хлопнуться в пыль от подножки Тоффи. Она припечатала Уилбура к земле ударом ноги сверху, отчего спина пленника затрещала. Нет, позвоночник не сломан, с облегчением подумал Уилбур, чувствуя, что ничего не онемело, но тотчас понял, что не найдет, чему еще порадоваться еще долго. Тоффи практически оседлала его, прижав весом всего тела, коленями зафиксировав руки и взяв кудри в горсть, как гриву коня.

— Жалкое зрелище. «От меня не спрячешься, идет твоя мертвая девочка!»* — Тоффи приставила к шее Уилбура нож точно так же, как он еще недавно сделал с Шоной.

Та в свою очередь сейчас, потирая шишку на затылке и все еще лежа, наблюдала за сценой в паре шагов от себя.

Тоффи была близка к истине со своей догадкой, что у них с Шоной много общего в прошлом. Шона взрослела на ферме, так что с детства усвоила, что собака либо лает, либо кусает. Лающая в общине Тоффи нравилась Шоке куда больше, чем, как сейчас, почти рычащая.

— Ответы, Уилбур, мне нужны ответы.

Он закатил глаза: Тоффи так сильно вывернула его шею, потянув за волосы, что пленник и впрямь мог видеть ее лицо. В перевернутом виде.

— Кто вы. Сколько вас. Какого хуя делаете здесь, что это, блять, за охотничьи угодья. Каков ваш план.

Он переводил взгляд с одного ее глаза на другой, потому что не мог смотреть сразу в оба. Соображал. Конечно, можно было поиграть в молчанку, но выжить хотелось сильнее, чем сохранить достоинство.

— Мы называем себя Волками. Не я придумал, как по мне, вообще тупое название. — Уилбур с трудом сглотнул. — Нас много, хер знает сколько. Не считал.

Он затих на секунду, и Тоффи встряхнула его голову, напоминая, что ждет ответов.

— Арти мутил с какой-то чиксой, потом проследил за ней, но мы все равно потерялись. Потом тут шастал какой-то хрен, я его не видел, он разговаривал с Фитцем. Может и с Арти тоже. — Уилбур попробовал снова сглотнуть, но горло пересохло, и он только без пользы задвигал кадыком в муке. — И мы просто хотели посмотреть, как вы близко и насколько тупые…

— Кто тут шастал, — прорычала Тоффи, наклоняясь к уху пленника. Ее не заботило, что щеки касаются его грязные патлы. — говори!

— Клянусь, я не видел его. Хер его знает, дамочка, честно!

Тоффи медленно отстранилась — не выпуская из одной руки кудрей Уилбура. Перевела взгляд на Шону и протянула ей нож.

— Он больше ничем не будет полезен. Хочешь убить его?

Шона к той минуте уже поднялась, отряхнулась и теперь просто наблюдала за тем, что творит Глава. В первое мгновение Шоне показалось, что Тоффи просто пугает пленника, чтобы выведать у него побольше информации, и только всмотревшись в ее лицо, Шона догадалась, что Глава не шутит. Уилбур изо всех сил дергался и извивался, но из такого положения не мог скинуть с себя Тоффи. Она держалась на его спине, как в седле коня, да не слишком норовистого, к тому же. На дыбы ему было не встать.

— Давай. Сделай это. — Тоффи смотрела на Шону без вызова, с одним недоумением, не понимая, отчего она медлит. И вдруг поняла. — А, так это будет твое первое убийство живого человека? Тебе везет. Это как получить внимательного любовника вместо ублюдка, который не дает тебе подышать и сосредоточиться, прежде, чем ты ляжешь в постель. Лучшее лишение невинности из всех возможных. Не торопись, прими решение, разогрейся…

Шона схватила нож — так быстро и отчаянно, что Тоффи не успела отдернуть руку. По сути, они обе сейчас держались за рукоять. И кровь из артерий на шее Волка залила кисти им обеим, хотя Шоне все же больше. Как только последний хрип патлатого смолк, и стало понятно, что все кончено, Шона отдернула руку и брезгливо вытерла ее о край футболки. По счастью, кровь не была заметна на черной ткани.

Тоффи воткнула нож в землю, обернулась, нашла глазами труп Фитца с ловилкой на шее. Почему Шона так среагировала на ее слова, Глава решила не расспрашивать.

— У нас где-то часа полтора-два. Сядь ему на ноги выше коленей и возьмись за древко. Как только очнется — спрыгивай, но не бросай сачок.

Тоффи медленно поднялась с трупа Уилбура, перевернула его на спину, и только тут поняла, что Шона не двигается с места. Только не плачь, взмолилась Глава, но Шона и не собиралась — а вот дрожь одолеть ей никак не удавалось.

— Ну что такое? Тебе нужны обнимашки?

Шона шарахнулась от такого предложения, точно Тоффи и на нее с ножом бросилась.

— Ты… ты… получила наслаждение, а? Когда убила их? Чудовище!

Тоффи нахмурилась. Покачала головой.

— Он был готов убить тебя. И убил бы, если б мы его не одолели. Не потому, что он пожалел нас. Или передумал. Только потому, что мы оказались сильнее, вот и всё.

Еще в детстве она смотрела на мертвых животных: без страха, без любопытства, но и без наслаждения. Привыкай, твердил ей внутренний голос, предчувствуя, что ей понадобится это. Она не испытывала удовольствия от убийств, практически никогда, даже если в этом было что-то личное, всегда относясь к таким поступкам как к работе, которая должна быть сделана.

Иногда она испытывала вину за то, кем является, иногда — удовольствие. От одной мысли, что она именно она. Вот какова досталась ей награда за невозможность сбежать в транс диссоциации во время болезненных моментов детства. В общем и целом, Тоффи считала, что ей несказанно повезло. Она бережно относилась к подаркам, которые получала — от людей ли, от судьбы ли. По большей части.

— Ты ведь не заботилась о том, что он может меня просто прирезать, а? Ты не знала, что он поднимет руки и побежит.

— А почему ты не спасла меня? — Ответила вопросом на вопрос Тоффи.

Шона запнулась. Потому что я не могла, хотела ответить она. Потому что у моей шеи был нож.

— Я могла рискнуть нами обеими и понадеяться, что мы обе выживем. А могла побежать и спастись, жертвуя тобой. Я не гребаная Зена из киношки, убить троих и раскидать троих щелчками пальцев — не одно и то же.

Шона смотрела на Главу округлившимися глазами, пока та не указала ей на труп Фитца. Очень выразительно: живо! Шона, перебарывая брезгливость, уселась бородатому Волку повыше коленей и взялась за древко «ловилки».

Конечно, у них был и третий путь, подсказал Тоффи внутренний голос. Тот, на который она снова оказалась неспособна.

Я должна была сказать: да, конечно, я провожу вас до нашей общины, и там мы договоримся. Не врать и действительно попробовать с ними договориться. Так сделала бы хорошая девочка. Которой мог бы гордиться ее папочка. Может быть, эта девочка была бы уже мертва пару часов назад. Если бы она вообще существовала — потому что Тоффи, хотя и начала «верно», с первой минуты знала, что у нее нет иного пути, кроме как убить их всех.

Тоффи смотрела на труп Арти с дырой на месте еще недавно пугающе молодого лица — такой большой, что челюсть почти оторвалась, и думала о том, что должна быть грань между необходимой жестокостью и недопустимой. Но она ее не знала.

— Ты что, даже не боишься?

Тоффи пожала плечами.

— Страх… Ты можешь отличить понятия «боюсь», «опасаюсь» и «не хочу»? Не то что бы я сильно боялась умереть. Но мне этого, конечно, не хочется, и довольно сильно.

Шона поймала себя на том, что у нее отвисает челюсть.

— Звучит дико круто. Все, наверное, хотят быть тобой, а?

Тоффи не сразу ответила, озадаченная. То, что кому другому польстило бы, ее ставило в тупик. Шона видела перемены в ней — руки больше не порхали, все движения стали холодны и экономны, даже взгляд наполнился тяжелой сосредоточенностью.

— Смотрела «Человека-паука»? С большой силой приходит большая ответственность. — Глава сорвала с ближайшего куста горсть листиков и растерла по топику там, где на белой полосе ткани темнела кровь. — «Мы не особенные. Мы не иные. Мы не решаем, кому жить, а кому умирать»**. Мы просто пытаемся выживать. Подольше, получше. Да, потом придет кто-то сильнее и размажет нас. Я к этому готова, как японский воин. Не знаю, как остальная община. Но это не значит, что мы перед кем-то опустим голову или сдадимся. Мы будем бороться, пока останутся силы. Не важно, как.

Я не начинаю первой, подумала она, но эта порочная привычка отвечать насилием на насилие… И куда более ярким.

— Я могу защитить себя, многие другие — не могут, поэтому я делаю это для них. Я не смогу делать это вечно, я знаю, но всем хочется умереть немного позже.

Она медленно моргнула, словно секунда тьмы, которую ей подарили закрытые веки, действительно дала ей мгновение отдыха.

Что делает хороший лидер? Не делит людей на более полезных обществу и менее. Он не думает, кем рискнуть в сложной ситуации. А что делает эффективный лидер?

Можно ли остаться хорошей, если становишься эффективной? Какова цена чувства вины, бессонницы, флэшбэков, если это не влияет на то, как ты действуешь?

Тоффи встала за спиной Шоны и запустила руки ей в волосы, принялась перебирать пряди и вычесывать из них пальцами жухлые листья.

— Я не флиртую, расслабься, — сказала Глава, почувствовав, как напряглась ее напарница. — Просто не думаю, что в общине стоит кому-то сообщать, что у нас была стычка с какими-то ублюдками.

— Ты хочешь держать это в тайне?

— Я хочу подготовить почву. Обсудим это с Проспером, прикинем, насколько нам действительно стоит волноваться. Потому что сейчас мы инсценируем все так, что со стороны будет казаться, будто бедолаги просто не справились с ходячими. Или они повздорили, сунули дружка головой в петлю — и получили от него на орехи после смерти. Если эти Волки не уверены насчет того, есть ли рядом община, так пусть решат, что ее нет. Мы не возьмем с них и нитки. Опуская рассуждение, что брать-то особенно нечего…

Шона судорожно вздохнула.

— Я хочу быть частью этого.

Руки Тоффи замерли за затылке Шоны. Затем медленно исчезли с ее волос.

— Я хочу остаться в общине и выживать.

Тоффи не ответила, перешагнула через ноги трупа — оказалось, у нее в руках пистолет наизготовку. Она принялась обходить полянку по периметру, высматривая, нет ли гостей: живых либо мертвых.

— Нам сегодня повезло, ты не находишь? — Спросила она, проходя позади Шоны. — И очень сильно.

____________

* Can't hide from me, I'm your dead girl walking!

_ Heathers the Musical - Dead Girl Walking (reprise) _

На случай, если кто не знает, dead walking - это и буквально “идущий мертвец” и “приговоренный” как эвфемизм.

** We’re not special, we’re not different, We don’t choose who lives or dies

_ Heathers the Musical - 17 _


	41. Глава 39. Убийственные сиськи

«Жаль, что нельзя утонуть в траве, — думала

Эльфаба. — Это была бы самая лучшая смерть».

_ Грегори Магвайр, «Ведьма. Жизнь и времена Западной колдуньи из страны Оз» _

Солнце стерло тени на всей поляне, когда Фитц, наконец, начал двигаться. Совместными усилиями девушки «покормили» ходячего — дали откусить от каждого недавнего товарища, ровно так, чтобы прикрыть раны. Затем покинули место побоища.

Шона была уверена, что Тоффи ведет мертвяка в общину, но Глава выпустила его у ближайшей насыпи — столкнула вниз, распуская ошейник «ловилки», и то, что еще недавно носило имя Фитца, скатилось по песку.

— Он не выкарабкается, во всяком случае, не скоро. Скорее всего, он и живым бы не сделал этого без помощи. — Тоффи склонилась за край насыпи, рассматривая, как, шатаясь, топает почти на одном месте мертвец. — На случай, если дружки будут искать, куда же делся третий труп с поляны.

К счастью, Проспер с Бьянкой и Кэрол с Дэрилом привели с собой образец, по иронии судьбы, поймав его, а точнее, ее уже на месте сбора. Обе пары вернулись в полдень, чтобы повиниться, что охота прошла впустую, но по запаху кого-то из них — вероятно, Бьянку — выследила одинокая мертвячка, и объект без труда схомутали. Дэрил с Кэрол, правда, зато подстрелили оленя.

В дороге до ворот Тоффи шла первой, на несколько шагов впереди остальной группы, чтобы не так сильно чувствовать запахи убоины. Был ли в этом смысл? Для нее лес сам по себе пах мертвечиной с самого начала нового мира. Того мира, в котором она нашла себе место — вот только если ты становишься маленькой императрицей или императором расползающейся на куски реальности, это не делает тебя счастливой. Другое дело, что это и не вопрос счастья, только необходимость выживания. Хотя нельзя отрицать и того, что Тоффи с детства манила смерть. Ее собственная в том числе. Иногда она воображала, как будет поглощена огромной волной или поражена молнией. Если бы убить ее взялась величественная, необъятная стихия, Тоффи приняла бы эту участь с радостью. Иногда она лежала в полутьме, перед сном, воображая себе этот момент, и задыхалась от восторга, как на американских горках.

Но тухлые зубы, впивающиеся в кожу? Или — бродяги, которые смелы, только пока не поняли, что две девчонки готовы дать отпор? Нет. Никогда. Может быть, в этом и заключалась философия Тоффи. Жить, пока нет шанса умереть, красиво растворяясь в природе. Может быть, именно так в подробности звучало объяснение отличию ее «не хочу» от «боюсь».

— Сестра, ты прихрамываешь. — Отметил Проспер, когда они уже приблизились к воротам. — Что такое случилось на охоте?

Он неопределенно повел в воздухе пальцем, то ли отмечая синяк на ноге, разбитую губу и грязную одежду, то ли просто привлекая внимание сестры.

— Канава, канава случилась. Ты знаешь, я бываю неуклюжей.

Проспер промолчал, хотя едва удержался, чтобы не добавить: не в такой обстановке.

Он покачал головой, прекрасно представляя, в какие моменты сестра обычно теряла разум. И на охоте у нее не было причин отвлекаться.

Леонтина видела, что экспедиция вернулась с уловом, и была уверена, что ей предложат оттачивать боевые навыки на «новенькой», но каково же было ее удивление, когда Абрахам привел за особняк ходячего мужского пола. Вслед за Эйбом шла Саша с пистолетом, и вдвоем они привязали мертвяка к сетке лабиринта. Пули, которые Леонтина совершенно точно пустила бы при первых попытках мимо цели, должны были попасть в кусты без риска кого-нибудь ранить или что-то сломать.

— Готова к тренировке? — Спросила Саша, отходя от прикованного, как Прометей, мертвеца, и его лицо стало видно Леонтине.

Лестер.

Леонтина не почувствовала, как в ее руку скользнул пистолет. Пальцы не сжались, и оружие осталось в ладони Саши.

— Ну же, ты хочешь учиться? Хватит на него смотреть, это уже не тот, кого ты знала. Не твой друг. — Уильямс вскинула пистолет. — Стоит только упустить момент… Это твой враг. С любой темной стороны можно вернуться, только не с этой.

И Саша, и Леонтина стояли, не осознавая, что происходит вокруг. Только с разными мыслями. И на Лестера они смотрели каждая иначе.

Жаркий полдень кипел и пульсировал для них в разной тональности горя, раскаяния, гнева и разочарования. Однако вздумай они поговорить, не поняли бы одна другую.

— Давай же, девочка. Смотри, как нужно это делать. — Саша сама прицелилась прямо в лоб бывшему врачу общины. Рука ее поднялась по дуге выверенным, достойным мастера спорта, движением, и Уильямс знала, что не промахнется.

— Саша…

Голос Боба звучал в ее сознании, точно записанный на пленку — выверенный, неизменный оттиск слуховой памяти, входящий под сердце ножом, раскаленным лезвием боли.

— Саша?

На запястье Уильямс легла шершавая ладонь.

— Ты вся дрожишь… Кроме руки, правда.

Саша перевела взгляд на Абрахама, улыбаясь слабо, однако польщенно: самые уголки губ приподнялись, как у Джоконды. Отведи взгляд, и подумаешь, что девушка перед тобой совершенно серьезна. Она и забыла, что рядом был Эйб! Воспоминание о Бобе спряталось туда, откуда взялось — в подсознательный ящик с маркировкой «когда никто не заметит моего состояния».

— Ты не можешь убить ходячего, это же не твоя тренировка… — Абрахам мягко вынул пистолет из ее пальцев, сведенных почти до судороги, отдал его Леонтине.

Та приняла оружие двумя пальцами, точно дохлую мышь. И не обернулась, пока Эйб и Саша шагали к крыльцу.

— Тебя как будто миксером взболтало! Тебе не помешает кружка кофе.

— Пожалуй, да. Представляешь, что мне сказал утром этот француз? «Принеси-ка кофе, черного и сладкого, как ты сама!» Даже не знаю, в этой фразе больше сексизма или расизма.

Вместо ответа Эйб рассмеялся.

Но из-за расстояния Леонтине показалось, что это смех Лестера. Они не успели по-настоящему пообщаться, пока он был жив, однако она не забыла, что он отдавал ей свои конфеты. И на мгновение ей показалось, что, возможно, это было куда важнее, чем все снисходительные похлопывания Матье по заднице.

— Так ты убьешь его, нет?

Леонтина повернулась на голос, дернувшись, точно ее внезапно разбудили посреди ночи. Из-за угла особняка вышла Шона. На ней еще оставались следы утренней схватки — если знать, куда смотреть, можно было заметить и царапины, и грязные пятна на джинсах.

— Даже не знаю, почему Глава решила, что тебе стоит научиться стрелять. Это непрактично во всех смыслах. Пули имеют свойство заканчиваться.

— Как и стрелы.

Леонтина ответила с затаенной злостью в голосе, и Шону поразил этот тон, но она предпочла сделать вид, что ничего не слышала.

— Вот. Возьми нож, попробуй заколоть им ходячего.

Шона протянула Леонтине оружие, положив нож на ладонь так, чтобы и лезвие, и рукоятка ни на кого не указывали. Как будто чувствовала, что произойдет дальше.

— Хватит делать вид, что ты моя подружка! Вы отобрали у меня Матье, ты и она, эта сумасшедшая дрянь!

— Никто не… — Шона догадывалась, что просто подвернулась Леонтине под горячую руку, но ее саму уже несло, и стресс, пережитый с утра, вылился на собеседницу. — Ох, я прежде и не замечала, как вы с Матье похожи. А ведь и правда. Он играл нами, как вещами, а ты сейчас бесишься, потому что не можешь сделать с ним то же самое. Тебе больно, потому что он в очередной раз побравировал напоминанием, что ты — его игрушка, а он — не твоя.

Леонтина завыла так громко, что даже ходячий у сетки задергался, пытаясь ответить на этот зов.

— Но это же ты с ним сосалась в коридоре! Я видела из лазарета!

— Виновата.

— Гори в аду! Чхать я хотела на твои извинения!

Шона отшатнулась. Она бы выронила протянутый собеседнице нож, но Леонтина схватила его первой, не дав упасть. И через секунду медленно, театрально выпустила. Сталь, запятнанная кровью, сверкнула в траве.

— Смотри, что ты со мной сделала! — Леонтина подняла вспоротую ножом ладонь. — Смотри, шлюха! Тебе светит карцер!

Шона в секунду оправилась от шока. Треволнения утра взбурлили в ней и выплеснулись на Леонтину. Что ж, когда-то они все сдерживались из-за Матье, но сейчас Шона повела себя так, как давно хотелось ей самой. Схватила Леонтину за плечи и хорошенько встряхнула.

— Считаешь, что мы не подруги — плевать. Я не буду навязываться. Но я прошу тебя, а это делаю редко, давай просто вести себя нормально. Работать. Как все.

— Нет. Это плохое место.

— Это нормальное место. Лучше, чем дырявая палатка в лесу. Тебя тут просят просто быть человеком, и не разрешают показывать задницу, как только тебе что-то не нравится. Это для тебя слишком сложно, а?

Леонтина шлепнула Шону по щеке. Настоящей пощечиной это было бы трудно назвать — влажная от крови ладонь мазнула по смуглой коже совсем не больно. Но Шона чувствовала, как течет к подбородку вязкая влага.

— Вы все думаете, что я слабая, а я не такая! — Леонтина топнула ногой. В другой обстановке Шону бы насмешило это напоминание о том, что Тина в моменты слишком сильных переживаний подскакивала на месте, как лающий шпиц. — Я разнесу это место по кусочку, а потом принесу к ногам Матье. Он не любит ни тебя, ни эту корову с протекающей крышей, он вас не уважает. А я ему покажу, что я его достойна.

— Тогда для начала научись сражаться.

Шона побрела к черному ходу, пытаясь сбросить с себя напряжение, вдыхая аромат жарящегося мяса и воображая, что получает от этого запаха большее наслаждение, чем было на самом деле.

Розита ушла с ужина первой, потому что нужно было осмотреть ногу Ноа, которая снова начала болеть. Промаявшись несколько минут с бинтами, Розита отпустила парня, в душе не уверенная, что хоть чем-то ему помогла. Она могла оказывать первую помощь, но врачебного образования у нее не было. Да, без Лестера всем в общине приходилось туго.

— Привет, есть минутка?

Розита переставляла ящики с лекарствами, когда в лазарет вошла Эдита. Лучше б на ее месте была Тара, подумала Эспиноза, но с Чамблер они избегали друг друга последние сутки настолько успешно, насколько это удавалось на такой крохотной территории.

— Конечно. Что случилось?

— Что-то с сиськами. — Эдита стащила футболку таким естественным движением, точно собралась нырять в готовую вот-вот остыть ванну. — Слева болит, когда делаю руки вот так.

Она выставила локти, заложив руки за голову, как будто готовилась к полицейскому осмотру. Розита поймала себя на том, что смотрит на смуглую грудь, соблазнительно приподнимающуюся при каждом вдохе Эдиты, не так, как девушка «которая вообще-то гетеро, даже есть парень, она просто не против оценить, что упускает». И, само собой, совсем не как врач.

— Слушай, у меня нет таких знаний. Даже если у тебя там онкология, я хрен знаю, как ее лечить, честно. — Розита сделала над собой усилие и перевела взгляд снова на полный склянок ящик. — Без обид.

— Но на себе-то ты пальпацию проводишь? Никогда не поверю, что нет! — Эдита говорила странно и неестественно. Хотелось бы списать ее шепот на следствие сильной боли, но Розита подозревала, что дело в другом.

Она просто очень, очень не хотела в это верить.

— Ладно, давай.

Может быть, она просто воображает невесть что? Если осмотреть Эдиту, она уйдет?

Розита встала позади Эдиты и положила руки ей по бокам груди, осторожно нажимая. Она действительно осматривала себя, согласно рекомендациям маммолога, и помогала с этим подругам в общаге, но, в конце концов, это все делалось ради того, чтобы понять — пора бежать к врачу или нет. И все происходило… как-то не так.

— Не чувствую никаких уплотнений. — Пробормотала Розита, массируя теплую мягкую кожу. — Прекрасная грудь, даже не знаю…

— Прекрасная?

Эдита опустила руки и прижала ладони Розиты к своим соскам.

— Я имела в виду, что она в порядке. И ты в порядке.

Эспиноза говорила напряженно, но руки высвободила мягко. На ладонях еще секунду осталось приятное покалывание, о котором не хотелось задумываться. Розита бы и не успела — Эдита повернулась к ней лицом, игриво улыбаясь.

— Достаточно в порядке, чтобы я подошла тебе для нового опыта?

— Нового оп… чего? — Розита сморщилась, недоверчиво и возмущенно разом. — Опыта в чем?

— Ну что там у вас было с Тарой? Она сказала, что ты хочешь попробовать что-то новенькое…

Розита стиснула кулаки, чтобы не наделать глупостей, и отошла на несколько шагов.

— Я не из этих.

— Конечно не из этих, — Эдита равнодушно пожала плечами. — Мы с Тарой лесбиянки, ты бисексуалка.

— Нет, я… Послушай, меня интересовала только Тара. Не девушки вообще. Это ясно?

Эдита взяла свою футболку с кушетки и снова надела ее. Выправила волосы медленным и не лишенным игривости движением.

— Яснее некуда, подружка. Тебе нравятся не все девчонки, а только одна. Я всего лишь подумала, что если тебе не важно, с кем, может, я подойду. Раз Тара тебя больше не хочет…

Розита нахмурилась и даже не поняла этого. Она хотела бы сказать: ого, вот я и поняла, каково это, догадаться, что ты всего лишь «опыт». Неприятное оказалось ощущение.

— Что ж, ладно, я буду знать, что ты отказалась. — Эдита усмехнулась, точно замолчала слова «и расскажу Таре».

Розита была готова попросить Эдиту извиниться за нее перед Тарой… Но тут их прервала Леонтина. И Эспиноза, смалодушничав, выставила Эдиту за дверь. Только развернувшись к новой пациентке, Розита поняла, что теперь ей придется самой повиниться перед Чамблер. Что ж, не любила она укрощать свою гордость, но кто бы посмел сказать, что она этого не умеет?

— Ладно. Так. У тебя чего?

Леонтина молча показала разрез на руке. Розита взяла ладонь, сжала, не рассчитав силу, и Леонтина пискнула от боли, уверенная, что Эспиноза намеренно была неаккуратна.

— Это ерунда. Уже все затянулось, через пару-тройку дней и следа не останется.

— Но я могу остаться на ночь?

Розита вытаращила глаза.

— Что? Нет! А мне что, дежурить тут с тобой? Я хочу в свой домик, почему бы тебе не пойти в свой?

Леонтина опустила голову и помотала ею — как будто стремилась пощекотать колени своими распущенными волосами.

— Ладно. Maldito sea! Давай сюда. — Розита снова не миндальничала, подтягивая к себе руку француженки. Но смазала царапину йодом — скорее для проформы, чем действительно надеясь, что ей это поможет. — В домик-то ты почему пойти не можешь? Выглядишь ты не очень…

— Я некрасивая? Совсем?

— Усталая и грустная. Тебе не помешала бы кружка чая и дружеская поддержка.

Леонтина сжала запястье Розиты, пачкая его йодом.

— Э, нет-нет, я и к такой близости не готова. — Розита почувствовала неприятное дежа-вю. Только что она отбивалась от сексуальных домогательств, а теперь — от приятельских. Вечер оказался богат на эмоциональные встряски. — Ты что, разругалась с Бьянкой и Шоной?

— Мы и не дружили! Они просто пытались увести у меня Матье! Ненавижу их. Если их схватят ходячие, я буду просто стоять и смотреть, клянусь.

Розита досадливо крякнула. Когда две девчонки годами спасают твою жизнь, уже не так важно, считают ли они твоего парня сексуальным или нет. В конце концов, достаточно спросить у него самого, кто в его вкусе. Или послать его к черту всем троим. Розита подумала о том, что бы стала делать она, если бы Абрахам вдруг решил, что они больше не подходят друг другу? И подсознание ответило: ты себя знаешь. Ты бы порыдала в подушку три дня, потом неделю ходила, выразительно взмахивая волосами при виде него, а потом забила бы. Нет, конечно, исходила бы диким сарказмом при каждом удобном случае, на счет его и новой пассии, буде такая появится, но оставить на верную смерть? Нет. Что за глупость.

— Я сейчас просто на всякий случай считаю, что ты это сгоряча. — Пробормотала Эспиноза, возвращаясь к ящику с лекарствами в надежде, что Леонтина сочтет разговор законченным и уйдет. Не тут-то было!

Француженка устроилась на кушетке еще удобнее, закинула ногу на ногу, словно действительно решилась ночевать в лазарете.

— А как же Глава? Она такая сучка. Ненавидит меня… Если я ее не убью, она точно убьет меня, я это знаю. Вижу.

Розита подняла голову и уставилась на Леонтину так, как будто та только что заявила, что можно питаться землей.

— Не хочет она тебя убивать. И никто не хочет. — Даже твой мудак-любовник, потому что его забавляет твое раболепие. Но этого Розита договаривать не стала. — То, что с тобой не цацкаются, не значит, что все вокруг враги. Очнись, блин, Тина!

— Мое имя так не сокращается!

— Да пофиг! — Розита начала понимать, что говорит больше о себе, чем о француженке, ее любовнике и соперницах. — Слова, это, конечно, круто, но судить-то надо по делам! Черт, иногда хуже всех тот, кто слаще других тебе в уши дует.

— Но иногда-то нет!

Эспиноза пожала плечами.

— Я слышала, как твой Матье нахваливал твою задницу, а потом зажимал в углу другую. Он долбит тебе, какая ты бесполезная, но вечно заставляет работать за него. Ты, блин, слепая? У тебя что, рассинхрон ушей и мозга?

Леонтина сморщилась. Она действительно могла похвастаться удивительно гармоничными чертами лица, но плач ее не красил.

— Вот! Ты тоже желаешь мне смерти!

Розита устало закатила глаза, позволяя француженке хныкать и не сделав и попытки успокоить ее.

— Я знаю, что могу быть той еще заразой, но вообще-то я дала тебе совет. Можешь принять его или продолжать профукивать свою жизнь. Я никому не мамочка.

Эспиноза втиснула ящик на полку шкафа с такой яростью, что все зазвенело — склянки с лекарствами, в ящике и на полках, и даже стеклянные дверцы.

— Я с тобой сидеть не буду. Но, так и быть, ты можешь остаться тут на ночь.

— Розита?

— Ну что еще?

Эспиноза обернулась, уже стоя в дверях.

— Ты довольно привлекательна… Ты ведь не собираешься увести у меня Матье?

— Больная ты, что ли?

Розита шарнула дверью изо всех сил. Фу, какая гадость — этот слащавый француз!

Шагая, полная разом и негодования, и недоумения, Розита притормозила у комнаты Тары. Извинения… Что ж, она найдет в себе силы на это, просто не сейчас. Позже. К тому же, из-за тариной двери слишком отчетливо слышались смех и громкий голос Эдиты.


	42. Глава 40. Процент доверия

Их разделяло одеяло, которое, казалось, вот-вот вспыхнет

огнем, взорвется розами или брызнет шампанским. Какие

только фантазии не приходят на ум, когда тело возбуждено до крайности.

_ Грегори Магвайр, «Ведьма. Жизнь и времена Западной колдуньи из страны Оз» _

Юджин зашел в кабинет с тетрадью новых отчетов, но Тоффи даже не подняла головы, перелистывая старые. Столько исследований — и что на выходе? Ни крупицы информации, ни шага, приближающего к разгадке.

— Даже не знаю, стоит ли это продолжать, — она говорила, глядя на пожелтевшую страницу, заполненную убористым почерком Проспера. — Мы стоим на месте. Недостаточно знаний. Недостаточно объектов для исследований. Недостаток оборудования. Ни малейшего понимания, куда вообще двигаться.

Она сняла черные очки и положила их на край стола.

— Опыты проходят не без результатов.

— Да уж, пока что я поняла только, что за этот беспорядок не ответственна Анита Блейк. Потрясающее открытие.

Тоффи выразительно округлила глаза, демонстративно перелистывая страницы утрированно-нервным движением.

Юджин молчал, однако, когда она подняла на него взгляд, негромко сказал:

— Вероятнее, что причина в совокупности факторов.

— Точно. И в паре слов это: вообще нихуя. Вообще нихуя у нас нет. Если вирус начинает мутировать, мы этого даже не заметим. Мда, отец бы сказал, что судьба — та еще безжалостная сука…

— Это статистика — безжалостная сука. Но я соглашусь с высказыванием: «Поиск истины значительно ценнее, чем обладание ею».

— И кто только сказал такое?

— Лессинг.

— Дорис?

— Готхольд.

Тоффи смущенно покачала головой, пряча улыбку.

— Ладно, я никогда не скрывала, что предпочитаю художественные книги более… м-м, умным. Это скорее твоя стихия.

Юджин снова промолчал, думая о своем. По лицу его прочитать удавалось мало что, и Тоффи понадобилась бы телепатическая способность, чтобы понять: он находит эту незначительную разницу в их предпочтениях интригующей.

Но без этой суперсилы они просто вдвоем застряли в напряженной ситуации взаимной неловкости.

В окно веял теплый ветер, принося свежий аромат далекой реки. Как в детстве… И, по крайней мере, он выдувал из кабинета тяжелый запах крови и разложения, пропитавший все вокруг, кроме этой комнаты, в которой еще пахло старым деревом и уютной пылью многостраничных книг.

— Я не сказала тебе спасибо за мороженое. То есть, прямо и словами. — Тоффи прикрыла глаза и потрясла головой. — Хотя сейчас я предпочла бы обмазаться им с ног до головы и… Я в том смысле, что почти все тело ноет. Бывало и хуже, конечно.

Она завела руку за спину и попробовала размять шею.

Юджин смотрел на ее движения так пристально, что Тоффи стало неуютно. Ей и без того хотелось поежиться в его присутствии, отчасти потому, что ее продолжали одолевать дикие фантазии, в которых оказывалось слишком много голой кожи. Слишком, чтобы, не отвлекаясь, вести разговор о исследованиях вируса, поразившего человечество.

— Ладно, это просто надо проговорить и закрыть эту ситуацию. — Тоффи развела руками и подняла взгляд на Юджина. — Все зашло слишком далеко. Моя ошибка.

Он кивнул покорно и понимающе.

«Конечно, мы все равно можем переспать» — подсказал реплику внутренний голос, и Тоффи прикусила язык, чтобы сдержаться и не произнести это вслух. «Заняться чем-то, что точно не будет впустую.» Ей хотелось дать самой себе пощечину, но она сдержалась — и, видимо, поэтому, начала говорить именно то, что действительно было у нее в мыслях.

— Просто… Я с самого начала решила, что если ты правда спаситель мира, то я должна с тобой переспать. Конечно, когда оказалось, что все не так, я разозлилась до смерти. А потом… я не знаю. Ты сказал, что должен мне признаться, и рассказал, и все равно согласился работать над исследованиями. — Тоффи покачала головой. — И в этот момент у меня в голове зазвучала вдруг мелодия «Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry».

— Что? — Юджин озадаченно наклонился, чтобы лучше видеть Главу. Уж не насмехается ли она над ним?

Но Тоффи не смеялась. Ветер, усилясь к ночи, промчался по комнате, сдув со стола мелкие бумажки и встрепав волосы Главы. Пряди взметнулись, точно рядом с нею проехал поезд метро, и под запахом крови и грязи, въевшихся в нее с утра, а может, с детства, Юджин ощутил аромат кофе и конфет. Тоффи пахла в точности как ее имя.

Она начала вполголоса напевать, стараясь сохранить ироническую усмешку, как будто готовилась в любой момент пойти на попятный:

— Сегодня я встретила парня, за которого выйду замуж! Он улыбнулся мне, и заиграла музыка! Парень, чью жизнь, мечты и любовь я хочу разделить. И это — не мое воображение, сегодня я встретила парня, за которого выйду замуж, он — тот, кого я ждала, о да! *

Невольно они подались друг к другу, и только стол оставался последней преградой.

— Но началось все с того, что я тебя увидела… знаешь, этим особенным взглядом. Когда мы перебирали книги, и ты не просто смотрел на меня, ты понимал, о чем я говорю. Что я вижу слова литературы как музыку. Но я… — Тоффи предпочла бы, чтобы Юджин согласился, хотя она бы приняла и отказ. Что она могла еще выдумать? Предложить заняться сексом во имя науки, как Мастерсу и Джонсон? Но она хотела бы, чтобы он понимал, и что получает в ее лице, и что отвергает. — «Хотела бы я, чтобы моя мама была немного сильнее, хотела бы я, чтобы она осталась со мной подольше, чтобы отец был хорошим, чтобы взрослые понимали! Хотела бы я, чтобы мы встретились раньше, чем они убедили меня, что жизнь — это война, хотела бы я, чтобы мы ушли вместе…» **

Она запнулась, не договаривая «хотела бы я, чтобы у меня было больше взрывчатки», чувствуя, что это может стать слишком провокационным словосочетанием.

— Я из тех, кто ранит, убивает и делает плохие вещи, сокровище. И я могу только дать слово, что тебя никогда не обижу. Слово, которое ничего не значит.

Юджин посмотрел на нее — прямо и понимающе. Это был прекрасный момент, чтобы поцеловать ее, и другой мужчина так бы и сделал. Но Юджин был и оставался тем, кем его сотворила природа.

Тоффи подняла руку над столом, и протянула к нему, то ли предлагая принять ее, как невесту, то ли призывая взять и вытащить ее… Но откуда? Не из-за стола же, в буквальном смысле. Ладонь осталась в воздухе. Непринятой.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого. — Губы Юджина дрогнули, и у Тоффи упало сердце. — Не используй меня как орудие мести Матье.

Тоффи пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы полностью осознать, в чем ее обвиняет Юджин. Все из-за того, что в прошлый раз их так грубо прервал француз?! Они оба отчего-то вообразили одно и то же?

— О чем ты? Эй, может, мне пойти спросить у отца Габриэля, нет ли у него Библии, чтобы я могла на ней поклясться?

— Нет… нет, не нужно.

Тоффи поднялась из кресла и опустилась бедром на столешницу, как едущая на быке Европа, чтобы дотянуться до лежащего на другом конце стола томика. Скинула с него тетради и очистки карандаша, подула, положила себе на колено и сверху прижала ладонью.

— Я думаю, ты заслуживаешь хотя бы немного больше любви.

— Если ты хочешь сделать это из благотворительности…

Тоффи покачала головой, смеясь так, точно вспомнила о чем-то, не касающемся происходящего.

— Моя благочестивая матушка сказала бы, что Господь создал нас друг для друга, но я сформулирую это иначе. «Если бы ты знал, как выглядишь для меня, уверяю, был бы поражен: увидел бы сердце бесстрашное и правдивое. С моей точки зрения, ты сияешь.»

Тоффи приподняла ладонь, и в тусклом свете ламп блеснули золотом буквы: Овидий.

— Это типично, что лимеренциозное состояние снижает критичность восприятия…

— Я еще сказала не всё.

Она втянула ноги на стол, и села, как будто собралась изобразить щенка, выпрашивающего лакомство. Точно хотела принять позу поудобнее, чтобы не устать, пока будет перечислять все достоинства, которые она нашла в Юджине.

— У тебя потрясающий глубокий голос. Так бы вечно и слушала. Когда ты говоришь, я просто таю! Только одного его было бы достаточно, чтобы потерять от тебя голову. — Она замялась, облизнула губы, подбирая слова. — Там, где я бросаю яблоко, ты выводишь формулу. Но по сути…

Она хотела сказать, что они могут понять друг друга, что между ними есть некая связь, похожая на тайный сговор, но пока она, краснея, искала выражение поточнее, Юджин уже все для себя решил. Он осторожно коснулся ее лица — ребром ладони и мизинцем, по сути, так осторожно, как еще ни один парень до него ее не трогал. И склонился, прикрывая глаза, настолько медленно, словно Тоффи могло понадобиться минут пятнадцать на размышления, хочет она этого поцелуя или нет.

Она ответила долгим, прочувствованным касанием губ, и за несколько секунд, что они не отрывались друг от друга, ее сердце успело дважды стукнуть так болезненно, точно репетировало инфаркт. Овидий упал на колени Тоффи и соскользнул на стол, когда она осторожно подняла руки, и одна легла Юджину на щеку, вторая — на шею. Мягкие и упругие поцелуи захватывали дух, точно оба они, Тоффи и Юджин, неслись на подъеме Башни ужаса****.

Она оторвалась от его губ, отстранилась — но не убрала рук от его лица. Всмотрелась. Зрачки мелко двигались: слишком маленькое расстояние, чтобы смотреть глаза-в-глаза без неудобства.

— Если я, то почему не Матье? Ты прощаешь мои ошибки, почему не его?

— Все дело в проценте доверия. Может быть… может, это куда важнее, найти мужчину, которого можешь простить, чем того, кого легко желать. — Тоффи опустилась на пятки, как японка, отстраняясь настолько, чтобы можно было не задыхаться от близости к тому, в кого влюблена до потери разума. — Я бы и не стала использовать тебя. Никогда не хотела быть макиавеллианской сучкой.

— Значит, ты проследила момент?

Романтический флер разговора развеялся от этих слов — но не для того, чтобы оставить после себя холод тоски. Тоффи внутренне содрогнулась, понимая, что слышит правду, и ни что иное, но эта мысль придала ей и смелости тоже. По крайней мере, Юджин действительно понимал, на что соглашается. Что бы он ни говорил о подтасовке фактов опьяненным мозгом, он понимал еще день назад, на чей поцелуй отвечает. И сегодня понимал не хуже — ей так хотелось в это верить.

— Ну, знаешь! Я думала, что удастся быть эффективным лидером и хорошим человеком. Может быть, дело в том, что каждому человеку необходима невыполнимая мечта.

Дура, тебе нужен секс или психотерапия? Решай скорее, подсказал внутренний голос.

— Если ты на самом деле не хочешь, просто скажи. Если я недостаточно привлекательна для тебя, скажи сейчас. Клянусь, я не выставлю тебя за ворота, даже не разозлюсь.

Повисла секундная пауза, за время которой Тоффи успела подумать: это мои руки похолодели, или щеки Юджина начали гореть?

— Ты молчишь, и мне становится неловко.

— Насколько можно судить по наблюдениям, ты не того типа, кто любит комплименты. Но ты первая девушка, которой идут растрепанные волосы. Насколько я могу вспомнить.

Вместо ответа Тоффи прыснула, от неожиданности визгливо и неженственно, отчего смутилась еще больше.

— То есть, я — секси? — Она потянулась к нему, улыбаясь настолько широко и радостно, что губам не сразу удалось сложиться в поцелуй.

— Неоспоримо секси.

«А уж ты-то!» — подумала она.

И он тотчас сделал верное движение — провел ей по лопатке не ладонью, а ребром руки, осторожным и нежным движением, отчего у Тоффи внутри, в груди и много ниже нее, все стянулось в сладкий узел — два узла, искристо-холодный и жадно-жаркий.

— Могу я потрогать твои волосы?

Он обдумал ее вопрос: глаза метнулись в верхний угол комнаты, точно Юджину требовалось представить, каково оно будет, прежде чем согласиться. Но все же он кивнул, позволяя, и Тоффи не стала медлить. Ее рука погрузилась в мягкую шелковистость его кудрей, и Тоффи восхищенно ахнула — за секунду до еще одного поцелуя, когда и его пальцы зарылись в ее беспорядочную прическу. Рука проскользила по затылку, замерла на секунду, и спустилась на шею. Что ж, настоящий джентльмен всегда сделает вид, что не заметил шрам у леди на голове.

— Я поняла, — произнесла она, наконец, отстранившись. — Вот что я хотела сказать. Ты знаешь физику, я выучилась чему-то на практике. Так что мы можем, да, правда можем пойти и попрактиковать ее. Я имею в виду…

Она просто хотела проверить, каково это окажется в реальности — а не только в ее фантазиях.

— Если честно, я ненавижу поступать под действием эмоций. Потому что так я совершенно беспомощна… Но сейчас не могу сопротивляться.

Тоффи взяла Юджина за запястье, одновременно расстегивая пуговицу и змейку своих шорт, и направила его руку меж своих бедер. Он только покорно прижал ладонь к ее скрытой кружевами трусиков в пародии на последний бастион целомудрия вульве, а Тоффи уже задыхалась от выстрела удовольствия, чуть не убившего ее. Она пошатнулась и чуть не упала со стола, на котором так и оставалась на коленях, прямо на Юджина, так что ей пришлось ухватиться за его плечо. Но тут он — самовольно — сдвинул в сторону ткань ее стрингов, и Тоффи ахнула, как от ожога. Юджин резко выдернул руку, на мгновение запутавшись в жесткой ткани шорт, и Тоффи откинулась на столе назад, чтобы не свалиться.

— Не думай, что я прикалываюсь. — Ей с трудом удалось отдышаться. — Я правда… просто теряю голову.

— Именно. — Он смотрел на нее округлившимися глазами, и зрачки казались такими огромными, что чуть не закрыли собой радужку, как ей чудилось. — Подобное возбуждение — только следствие влияния мозга на твое восприятие. Это называется кислородная эйфория.

— Пусть так. — Она выдохнула, долго, так, что при следующем вдохе на мгновение живот настолько втянулся, что шорты неумолимо поползли вниз. — Это все мой мозг, и мой мозг безумно тебя хочет.

Тоффи соскользнула со стола на пол рядом с Юджином, снова натягивая шорты, уверенная, что все испортила своей дикой выходкой, но тут рука Юджина уперлась в столешницу рядом с ее талией, и он нагнулся над нею, намекая на еще один поцелуй. Она смотрела на него, переводя взгляд с одного глаза на другой. Какие у него были огромные зрачки в тот момент! Она не сомневалась, что у нее такие же.

— О Боже, Юджин. — Она протянула руку, мягко коснулась его ладони, легонько потянула к себе. — Пойдем в кровать.

Люди боялись тьмы веками. Возможно единственным способом борьбы с нею было оставаться ночами вместе.

____________

* «Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

He's all I wanted all my life and even more

He smiled at me and the music started playing

Here comes the bride when he walked through the door

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

The boy who's life and dreams and love I want to share»

_ Darlene Love — «(Today I Met) The Boy I'm Gonna Marry» _

**  _ Heathers The Musical — «Dead girl walking reprise». Строки переделаны, в оригинале это обращение Хизер к Джей-ди: _

Heather: I wish your mom had been a little stronger.

I wish she stayed around a little longer.

I wish your dad were good!

I wish grown-ups understood!

I wish we met before they convinced you life is war!

I wish you'd come with me—

JD: I wish I had more TNT!

*** «If you could see the way that you look to me

I bet that you'd be amazed at the sight

You'd see a heart that's fearless and true

From my point of view

Oh, you shine»

_ Carrie The Musical — «You Shine» _

**** Башня ужаса — американские горки, Tower of Terror II находятся в парке Dreamworld, Квинсленд, Австралия. В 1997 году эти горки были первыми, скорость движения по которым достигала 161км/ч. Длина падения составляет 100 метров, а высота конструкции 115 метров. «Башня ужасов» была реконструирована, были изменены некоторые детали аттракциона и вновь запущена как «Башня ужаса II» в 2010 году. Информация из Википедии.


	43. Глава 41. Давай сделаем это ради науки (как Мастерс и Джонсон)

Меня можно завоевать двумя путями — поцелуями и воображением.

Но одни только поцелуи на меня не действуют.

_ Анаис Нин, «Генри и Джун» _

Она провела его в спальню за руку, как прежде водила по саду, по лаборатории. Покрутила рычажок светильника, чтобы комната осталась в желтоватом полумраке, точно снятая на пленку с режимом «сепия», разжала пальцы и встала у кровати. Юджин остановился там, где его оставила Тоффи, точно перед ним загорелся знак «Стоп!», видимый только ему одному.

— Должен тебя спросить, прежде, чем мы действительно приступим, представляешь ли ты трезво, осознанно и в полной мере, какие могут быть последствия? — Он трогательно и смущенно взялся рукой за локоть другой и на секунду отвел глаза в сторону. Но когда он снова посмотрел на Тоффи, на его лице отразилось пораженное понимание: точно Юджин только осознал, что все взаправду.

— Если ты про беременность, то у меня спираль. — Тоффи обогнула постель, кинула цепь, служившую ей вместо ремня, на тумбочку. По комнате разнесся тихий перезвон ключей. Мой пояс невинности, подумала Тоффи, и ее, наконец, накрыло ощущением сакральности, какого она ждала. Просто хотеть и просто трахаться она умела и любила, но когда к сексу примешивалось чувство чего-то магического… Юджин сказал бы, что это шутки ее мозга, и все же Тоффи нравилось само ощущение, хотя она понимала его искусственность. О, она любила делать ошибки под влиянием этого чувства!

— Хотя защита от оплодотворения с ВМС равна примерно 97-98%, она все же не дает полной защиты…

— Да хватит уже болтать! — Тоффи стащила футболку через голову и вытянула руку с ней в направлении Юджина. — Get your ass in gear, Make this whole town disappear! Slap me! Pull my hair! Touch me There and there and there! *

Она вскочила на кровать босыми ногами и плавным движением бросила футболку в сторону Юджина. Тот не стал ловить, напротив, дернулся, как будто не понял, что это элемент флирта. Но, по крайней мере, шагнул к кровати — раз, другой, пока колени не уперлись в деревянный остов постели.

— Мы разговаривали три недели. Поэтому сейчас это совсем не нужно. Можем занять рты чем-то другим.

Она сказала «можем», подразумевая «должны». О, она была готова отложить разговоры еще, как минимум, на неделю. Пусть им с Юджином было бы хорошо и на расстоянии — одной показывать, другому смотреть, именно в тот момент оба поняли, что хотят большего. Тоффи расстегнула лифчик, бросила его в изголовье, к подушке. Алый всполох ткани юркнул меж стальных прутьев, исчезая в зазоре между кроватью и стеной, но Тоффи было плевать.

Мягкий матрас прогнулся под нею, и она чуть не упала, но, к счастью, смогла, вытянув руки, коснуться низкого потолка, а Юджин схватил ее, хоть и не некрепко, за бедра, точно собрался помочь выпрыгнуть из воды.

Ну, или из ее шорт.

— Просто… У меня все еще есть подозрение, что у тебя есть какой-то умысел.

— Господи, — Тоффи медленно подняла ногу, ведя кончиками пальцев по бедру Юджина, собирая ткань его шорт в складки, пока ноготок не уперся в молнию. — Конечно, есть! See, I decided I must ride you till I break you! *

И тут все вышло из-под контроля. Страсть сгустилась и накрыла обоих, как опьянение. Они еще долго не могли и слова сказать друг другу, целуясь и в спешке снимая остатки одежды. Впрочем, теперь обоим было уже не важно, одетыми или нет — тряпки можно было просто сдвигать, если надо. Оба растрепались, и Юджин выглядел как-то особенно очаровательно с беспорядком на голове, не считая ощущения, что он явно не многим позволял видеть себя в таком виде. В нем горели, как свеча в ночи, голод, осторожность и напор.

Я не знала, что ты такой, хотела сказать Тоффи, но получился только сдавленный писк смущенного наслаждения: Юджин ухватил губами и прижал к языку ее сосок, как маленькую таблетку экстази.

У него точно была женщина до нее, подумала Тоффи. Матье мог бы возражать, но она-то понимала, что что бы там ни говорили журналы и рекламы спортзалов на большой земле, Юджин был и оставался хорошеньким, умным и трогательным. Она точно не могла оказаться первой женщиной, которая его захотела.

Он пах работой — и самим собой. Потому что, в сущности, люди пахнут людьми и своими недавними занятиями, и еще любимой едой, штука в том, что ты находишь приятным любой запах, исходящий от того, кто приятен тебе.

Для равновесия Юджин вцепился пальцами в матрас, Тоффи, забросив руки за голову — в прутья изголовья.

— Подожди минуту. Подожди.

Он замер над нею, настороженный, как лесной зверек, и она провела ладонью по его щеке, волосам, чтобы успокоить. Ей хотелось запомнить этот момент, а еще больше — остро прочувствовать его. Побыть в сиюминутной реальности ситуации.

— Просто… Я была чиста, как Диана-охотница до встречи с тобой… Ну, пару лет.

Все равно было больно — после долгого перерыва, и Тоффи невольно выгнулась, но небольшая ненамеренная боль никогда ей не мешала, и она подалась сама навстречу — вскинула бедра, терпя саднящее нытье внутри, потому что желание пересилило. Вот тебе за то, что вместо прелюдии у вас были разговоры о добре и зле, скомканно съехидничал внутренний голос, пока Тоффи еще могла его слышать. Вожделение быстро оставило в ее сознании только первобытную самость, остро чувствующую настоящий момент.

…она успела забыть, каково в точности это ощущение, помнила только, что оно стоит многого. На самом деле, у нее было меньше «потрахушек» и больше отношений, чем полагал брат. В ближний круг Тоффи было непросто попасть, и не легче из него выйти. Если только человек не совершал чего-то непереносимо ужасного или не отталкивал ее сам.

Но Юджин пока, напротив, пытался только прижаться к ней плотнее.

Искренняя страсть редко красива, как и настоящая драка. В жизни никогда не бывает, как в фильмах. Но черные волосы, сливочные тела с красными полосами от слишком яростной ласки — на белых простынях, сплетающиеся и расплетающиеся… в этом было что-то действительно мистическое, хоть и не изящное.

В первый раз все закончилось едва ли за пару минут, причем, Тоффи финишировала первой: оргазм ожег ее, сильный, как если не в самый первый раз, то как ураган на побережье. И через пелену удовольствия, размывающего звуки и ощущения, она почувствовала Юджина на себе и в себе, как будто в замедленной съемке, вечном закольцованном отрезке времени, успела прижать руку к его груди, наполовину лаская, наполовину упреждая, и через секунду они раскатились в разные стороны, мокрые и задыхающиеся.

Их ладони нашли друг друга на одеяле тотчас же, словно оба в одну и ту же минуту ощутили острое одиночество, особенно заметное на контрасте после такого плотного слияния.

Тоффи понимала разумом, что секс так же хорош для всех пар — миллионов, или, может быть, уже только тысяч по всему миру, но все равно… Точно такое же удовольствие, ни больше, ни меньше, получали все, догадывалась она. Просто не могла и не хотела поверить.

— Я думал, ты из тех, кто дерется в постели. Или хотя бы царапается.

Ох, сокровище, подумала она, снова чувствуя дикую боль в груди. Он мог вызвать ее в ней одним взглядом, вздохом. Она хотела защищать его, укрыть от всех невзгод… Даже когда злилась. Но сейчас ей особенно хотелось сделать для Юджина что-то хорошее. Вот только ничего несексуального на ум не шло.

— Я совсем не такая. Ты меня боишься?

— Совершенно нет.

— Говорила же, у тебя храброе сердце.

Она тихо засмеялась. Может быть, мы действительно взрослеем только тогда, когда можем принять себя… Признать свою сущность и смириться с ней. И, может быть, Леонтина в своей одержимости Матье была не так уж неправа — что, если хороший мужчина и хороший секс действительно что-то меняют?

— Ты — нечто особенное. Но я знаю, кто я. Так что мне бы хотелось любить тебя, и чтобы ты не любил меня в ответ.

Она вдруг подумала, что слишком поздно говорит об этом. Самой ей ничего не стоило подняться и уйти, если она понимала, что любовник — не то, что ей нужно. Возможно, и очень вероятно, Юджин был из другой породы людей. Из тех, кто отдает сердце раз и навсегда, и она его уже привязала к себе — только что случившимся сексом. И от этой мысли Тоффи стало в раз приятно и стыдно, как сорвавшейся анорексичке, еще со вкусом торта на языке.

— Нет причины так выделять свои морально неоднозначные поступки. — Он смотрел на нее с растерянностью и надеждой, понять бы только, на что. Но голос его оставался тверд и спокоен, как почти всегда. — Я также могу перечислить свои. Из последнего, не считая ситуации с генератором, стоит вспомнить хотя бы то, что я ввел тебя в заблуждение относительно своей квалификации, значительно преувеличив объем знаний, которыми я располагаю.

Тоффи улыбнулась. Она все равно получила в его лице больше, чем когда-либо могла мечтать.

— Я бы скорее запаниковала, если бы ты этого не сделал. Слишком хорошие люди меня… пугают, по правде говоря. Никому не под силу быть святым, а значит, это маска, под которой прячется нечто… что, быть может, лучше вовсе не показывать.

Она замолчала, думая о том, что у нее есть привычка, почти страсть к проговариванию, она была готова каждую свою мысль озвучивать, если удавалось, но при том понимала, что и в таком случае в ней, как и во всех других людях, оставалось много всего несказанного. Того, что может быть только угадано.

Может быть, слова о том, что встречая другого, ты находишь свою вторую половинку, вовсе не о том, что эта «половина» — в другом. Может быть, она в тебе самой. И ты вдруг можешь ее принять, так же непостижимо легко, как вдруг отработанный месяцами элемент получается резко, с наскоку лучше — без сучка, без задоринки, и ты сама не понимаешь, как смогла его выполнить, если еще вчера брякалась на мат самым позорным образом.

Ее редко волновало чужое мнение — о ее внешности, сексуальном поведении, уме. Но она действительно хотела быть хорошей, и это последнее, что оставалось для нее важно. Годами. Она не стыдилась и не скрывала того, что делала, во всяком случае, не тщательно, ведь это не нужно тому, кто только хочет вечно каяться.

С другой стороны, что мешало ей продолжать изводить себя хоть ежедневно — и любить кого-то? И защищать. И брать на себя худшие деяния, потому что лучшим парням на этом свете необходимы злые женщины, которые будут делать ужасные поступки, чтобы защитить тех, кто им дорог.

Он заслуживает кого-то получше, чем я, подумала Тоффи, и ее кольнуло чувство вины — привычное, как самоповреждение, и такое же успокаивающее. Может быть, Шона оказалась права, все, кто могли стать мазохистами, ими стали. Но все же ей не хватило духу принять решение закончить то, что между ними — ни утром, ни в каком-либо еще будущем, в какое она решилась заглянуть.

Ее рука выскользнула из захвата первой, и пальцы Юджина стиснули только влажную простыню там, где только что была теплая подрагивающая биением пульса кожа.

Тоффи соскочила с кровати, закрутила светильник и вернулась в постель: обогнула кровать с другой стороны, первым же движением забросила ногу далеко, через Юджина.

— Как будто кто-то из нас хочет спать!

Знакомство тел свершилось, и теперь они легко находили общий язык. Неведомые земли превратились в знакомую территорию, опасливый чужак стал желанным гостем. Это не был идеальный секс из кино и романтических книжек. Им приходилось подстраиваться друг под друга. Боже, да им приходилось стараться! Однако мозг порой решает в таком деле больше, чем тело. Мозг дарит половину требуемого удовольствия, когда партнер едва прижимает к тебе ладонь.

Она ловко вправила его в себя, садясь сверху, и думая о том, что второй раз должен быть непременно, чтобы насытить обоих до утра. Лунный свет красил кожу Тоффи в зеленоватый, точно у бабочки вида сатурния луна.

Юджин провел рукой по ее спине, вдоль позвоночника, сдвигая в сторону волосы — ах, волосы, очаровательные даже в беспорядке… И, в конце концов, брюнетки всегда нравились ему чуточку больше остальных.

Татуировка в виде ловца снов на лопатке… Он задержал на ней ладонь, чувствуя, как движется кожа под рукой. Окружающий мир таял, и только черные завитки чернил сияли в едва разбавленном луной полумраке.

И только теперь он видел ее настоящую.

Она его — нет, она вовсе зажмурилась, но чувствовала его прекрасно — в себе, сжатой его пальцами кожей бедра, щекоткой под лопаткой, и это был острый момент реальности, без прошлого и будущего, к какому она стремилась. Даже оргазм отлежал от этого мига на тысячу световых лет.

Вот оно, вот, подумала она, уже тая в накатывающей волне удовольствия, твое безумие, когда ты забываешь все и вся и хочешь только бесконечно трахаться в любом укромном уголке. Но она была уже в том состоянии — не именно в ту минуту, а… вообще, отныне — что ее это не сильно заботило. Один предохранитель ее самоконтроля слетел, и дело близилось к тому, что недолго было распрощаться и со вторым.

Выжатые до предела физически, они все же не могли уснуть, взволнованные. Оба слабо подрагивали от напряжения, но уже не сексуального. После оргазма всегда приходит расплата: для старых развратников это отвращение, для влюбленных — тревога.

Она прильнула к нему, как века назад Изольда прижималась к Тристану, и спряталась, наконец, в запахе его тела от вездесущей вони мертвечины. Даже их одежда пахла разложением, но одежда осталась на полу возле кровати.

Тоффи догадывалась, что это какой-то обман обоняния, но Юджин пах календулой и ромашкой — после работы в лаборатории, и каучуком: такой запах возникает, когда бьешь мячиком-прыгуном о летний асфальт, а потом прижимаешь к носу.

Эта любовь, может, и станет ошибкой, подумала она, но выбрав этого мужчину ты не ошиблась. По крайней мере.

В сущности, ее и запах лаборатории не беспокоил: если притерпеться, начинало казаться, что это всего лишь дешевый собачий корм, а не вонь разложения. Мир рушился, крошились последние уголки цивилизации, но это не значило, что два человека могли быть незаметно для других счастливы даже в эти времена.

Они лежали лицом к лицу, она закинула ногу ему на пояс, а он положил сверху ладонь.

— Ты не спишь. — Тоффи улыбнулась. — Хотя и зажмурился.

Юджин медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее, немного исподлобья, трогательно и доверчиво, так что у Тоффи сжалось сердце — как всегда от этого взгляда. Она едва было не охнула.

— И ты так сжимаешь мое бедро, будто боишься, что я исчезну к утру.

— Я рассматривал этот вариант.

Очаровательно, как можно противиться такому признанию?

— Я не фея и не заколдованная принцесса из сказки, я не меняюсь за ночь, если не считать, что волосы превращаются в воронье гнездо. Я не истаю дымом.

— Я знаю. Но мне кажется весьма вероятным, что через определенное время ты отодвинешься. И уйдешь.

— Из моей собственной комнаты? — Она не понимала в полной мере, насколько все серьезно.

— Ты можешь приказать мне уйти.

— Но я не буду этого делать.

Тоффи взяла Юджина за запястье и указала путь меж своих бедер. Его рука на ее разгоряченном лоне показалась ей прохладной.

— «Ей больше нечего было желать. Она нашла одного из сынов Господних из Книги Бытия…» — Тоффи запнулась, не решаясь продолжить: «…а он нашел одну из первых самых светлых дочерей человеческих»*, смущенная, что ей придется намекнуть на себя так тщеславно.

Юджин явно хотел что-то сказать, но она приложила руку к его груди — там, где билось сердце, и он запнулся. Ему пришлось сделать несколько вдохов, прежде, чем он смог произнести хоть слово.

— Если уж я кто и есть, так это ведьма… — Тоффи невольно погрустнела. Вот теперь вся романтика действительно начала таять. Словно кто-то проткнул воздушный шарик ее веселья иголкой воспоминаний. Или вынул пробку из ванны, наполненной розовой пеной, и вся она стремительно уходила в трубу. — К счастью, ведьм не существует.

— С точки зрения мифологических архетипов, ты действительно ведьма. Свободная. Сексуально раскрепощенная.

Они разговаривали лицом к лицу, так близко, что чувствовали тепло дыхания друг друга.

— Глава — это, очевидно, звание, которое ты заслужила в общине. Но ведь и Тоффи тоже, предположительно, не имя, данное при рождении.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и лицо Тоффи посерьезнело, дыхание стало тихим и напряженным.

— Хотя я не исключаю возможности, что твои родители могли счесть его подходящим. Но это не так, судя по твоей мимике…

Тоффи так резко отдернула руку, что Юджин запнулся — точно через ее пальцы шел ток.

— Я скажу тебе все, что ты хочешь. Только спрашивай. Но… Если я… — Она облизала губы. — Если я произнесу это, мы окажемся связаны. Не судьбой или еще чем-то потусторонним, магическим, нет. Простая психология. Если я выдам тебе эту тайну, ты будешь думать о ней. Ты будешь вспоминать меня, даже когда мы расстанемся.

Он молчал и смотрел на нее со страданием во взоре — глаза мягко мерцали отраженным лунным светом.

— Когда мы окажемся разлучены, — выразилась она иначе, думая о том, насколько двусмысленна эта фраза. — Только, если ты готов…

— Совершенно.

Она медленно моргнула собираясь с духом и одновременно вспоминая.

— Чарити. Чарити Нидхем. Мой отец стал Главой, когда я уже покинула общину.

— Ты заняла его место?

Она молчала. Секунду. Две. Три.

— Как давно ты знал? С самого начала? — Она торопливым движением вытерла нос тыльной стороной ладони. — Когда мы пришли в апреле, тут остались только образцы. То есть, ходячие.

Она больше ничего не сказала, это и не было нужно. Все и так оказалось понятно. Целое поселение твоих мертвых родственников. Которых нужно прикончить. Это не похоже на возмездие, не важно, что они делали с тобой в детстве. Как Тоффи — Чарити — восприняла это? Как обычно. Как работу. Добивай. Жги. Оставляй чувства и мысли на потом, а пока беги обустраивать общину, чтобы у каждого была еда и место для ночлега.

Она знала каждый уголок в этом месте, и умела использовать его.

— Раз все так, я как-нибудь покажу тебе место, куда я обожала приходить в детстве.

Он посмотрел на нее растерянно и — кажется — сочувствующе, потянулся, чтобы взять рукой за плечо, но Тоффи поймала его ладонь и с усилием вернула себе на бедро.

— Я не страдаю, сокровище. Уже давно нет. И я смирилась с тем, какая я. I am damaged, far too damaged, But you’re not beyond repair.***

Она нахмурилась, поймав себя на мысли, что выдает желаемое за действительное. Если ее слова и оказались правдой — чудесным образом, то отсчет следовало вести от минувшего мгновения.

— Очевидно, я теперь могу не собирать фантики. — Юджин кивнул в такт своим мыслям. — Конфеты — это красноречивый подарок, и глюкоза питает мозговую активность, но, в общем и целом, я не очень люблю сладкое.

— То есть, ты ел мои подарки из вежливости? Какой ужас, замучила мальчика. — Тоффи провела рукой по его щеке. — Ну, ничего, теперь у тебя будет достаточно других сладостей. Если нужно, я добуду для тебя что угодно в мире. Сам мир. Только попроси.

Может быть, перспектива быть для кого-то хорошей так претила Тоффи именно потому, что она на самом деле хотела быть для кого-то плохой?

____________

* Я решила заездить тебя до полусмерти.

(…) Принимайся же за дело, заставь весь этот город исчезнуть!

Шлепни меня, дерни за волосы, тронь меня здесь, здесь и здесь!

_ Цитата из песни «Dead girl walking» из мюзикла «Heathers». _

** Цитата из книги Д. Г. Лоуренса «Влюбленные женщины».

*** Я ранен(а), сильно ранен(а),

Но ты не сможешь это исправить.

_ Цитата из песни «I am damaged» из мюзикла «Heathers», в оригинале – мужской род. _


	44. Глава 42. Он сам нарвался

Отрицать собственный мрак — значит отрицать свою природу, а

если любишь по-настоящему, то любишь человека целиком, а не

только ту его ипостась, что улыбается тебе и машет. Ты любишь

и ту его половину, которая лелеет жестокие мысли, которая знает,

что боль — удовольствие и соблазн… и все равно думает, что

пушистые щенки — прелесть.

_ Лорел Гамильтон _

Утром их разбудил не свисток дежурного и даже не луч солнца, безжалостно бьющий в лицо. Сперва послышался шаркающий шелест в коридоре, и Тоффи распахнула глаза, в утренней дреме решив, что по второму этажу крадется ходячий. Она не сразу поняла, что это невозможно, к тому же, мертвецы подволакивают ноги совершенно иначе, а тот, кто крался за тонкой стеной, просто старался скрыть свое присутствие.

Глава приподнялась на локте, Юджин стащил с головы одеяло. Они напряженно переглянулись: оба слышали одно и то же. И тут шаги затихли у самой двери кабинета, насколько могла догадаться Тоффи. Стукнула дверь на разболтанных петлях, и все прочие звуки поглотил ковер…

Тоффи выхватила из-под подушки нож, едва не вспоров матрас, и замерла, сидя на кровати, подвернув бедро. Из дверного проема на нее таращилась Бьянка. Лицо француженки медленно меняло выражение — с похоронного на облегченно-восторженное. Тоффи не знала, что и думать.

— Что-то случилось?

Вместо ответа Бьянка подскочила к кровати и стиснула Тоффи в объятиях, всхлипывая и несвязно бормоча что-то на французском.

— Бьянка, объясни уже, что происходит… и, если можешь, перестань меня обнимать. Мне не слишком удобно с ножом в руке.

К тому же, ее плечо поддергивало подбородок Главы в неудобное положение, но об этом Тоффи смолчала. Челюсть едва могла двигаться.

— Просто я… Я так счастлива!

Бьянка, наконец, отпустила Тоффи, и та с облегчением откинулась назад на подушки, чувствуя, как отступает напряжение в спине из-за неудобного положения. Юджин выглядывал рядом из-за плеча подруги, взволнованный меньше всех в комнате: явно, оценил ситуацию своим блестящим мозгом и, поняв, что никто не умирает, успокоился.

— Да, да, мы такие вечные девственники… Можешь поздравить. — Пробурчала Тоффи, пряча нож назад в зазор между матрасом и каркасом кровати, прикрытый от любопытных глаз подушкой.

— Н-нет, я в том смысле, что это не Проспер. Я очень счастлива, что ты спишь не с ним.

Тоффи снова села, и снова резко, так, что даже живот заныл — селезенку скрутило, что ли, с досадой подумала Глава, но тотчас эту мысль перешибло другой. Она хотела попросить Бьянку повторить и разъяснить, но онемела в невозможности вполне осмыслить ее слова.

— Просто Матье сказал, что вы с ним ведете себя как любовники. Проспер оберегает тебя…

Тоффи соскочила с кровати, так, что ноги взметнули простыню, и одним движением впрыгнула в трусы.

— Где он сейчас? Я убью его!

Тоффи натянула халат, сапожки — шлепанцы улетели куда-то под кровать — и ринулась вон из комнаты, только у самой двери задержавшись, чтобы послать Юджину воздушный поцелуй.

Бьянка в растерянности смотрела, как исчез в дверном проеме всполох переливчатой зеленой ткани. Повернулась в неловкости к Юджину и пробормотала, наконец, начиная краснеть:

— В общем, я очень рада… И за вас тоже.

Матье Тоффи нашла во дворе. Он вытащил из дома кресло-качалку и теперь вовсю скрипел им на дорожке. Рядом с чашкой кофе, как наложница падишаха, стояла Леонтина. По крайней мере, журналист сам брал напиток, а не просил поднести его к своим губам.

— Какого хрена, ты, придурок! — Тоффи попробовала остановить движение кресла ногой, но получила только то, что услышала треск полозка, и мгновенно убрала ступню. Не хватало еще испортить добротную вещь.

— Какого хрена что, куколка?

Матье улыбался с уверенностью человека, которого не в чем обвинить.

Тоффи склонила голову набок. В своем переливчатом мужском халате она выглядела, точно Саломея с гравюр Обри Бердслея. И, кажется, ей действительно требовалась чья-то голова на блюде.

— Во-первых, верни кресло туда, откуда взял. Дереву не на пользу, что ты ставишь его на щербатые плитки. Во-вторых, — она повысила голос. — Какого рожна ты сказал Бьянке, что я сплю с Проспером?!

— А что, я ошибся?

Тоффи почувствовала, как мир окрасился по краям бордовым, и приказала себе держаться, как бы ни было сложно. Гнев — это десерт. Не всегда его можно себе позволить. Только если ты уверена, что потом у тебя не заболят зубы.

— Вообрази себе.

— Серьезно? Просто знаешь, все выглядело именно так, словно вы давние любовники. Хочешь, чтобы я перечислил, что именно навело меня на эту мысль? Во-первых, ты ведешь себя, как нимфоманка, во-вторых, он обнимал тебя на вышке…

— Достаточно! — Тоффи рубанула воздух рукой. — Мы не спим. Уяснил?

— Ясно. Значит, я ошибся. Закончили на этом?

Матье повернулся к Леонтине, показывая, что для него ситуация исчерпана. И Тоффи почувствовала какую-то оторопелую пустоту на том месте, где только что была ярость. Что ж, действительно, ситуация пришла к завершению, разве нет?

Она как-то смутно ощущала, что все не имело права закончиться как просто. Бьянка изводила себя, наверняка доставала и Проспера, испортила ей и Юджину сегодняшнее утро, в которое они должны были еще раз обсудить и подтвердить свои чувства, а Матье… Матье сделал это явно специально, чтобы побесить как можно большее число людей — не зря же теперь выглядел, как Том, засунувший в рот Джерри.

— Да, именно, ты ошибся.

Тоффи отшагнула от кресла, и Матье повернулся к ней, вернув чашку на поднос в руках Леонтины.

— В таком случае, сейчас я позову сюда Бьянку и Проспера, и ты извинишься перед ними. — Тоффи щелкнула пальцами. — А лучше, всю общину. Ох, детка, я обожаю, когда в человеке достаточно силы воли, чтобы принять свою неправоту.

Матье смертельно побледнел, и Глава даже дернулась от изумления. Она не думала, что ее слова подействуют на него… так. Казалось, она предложила Матье прилюдно раздеться и прыгнуть в толпу ходячих. Хотя в ее понимании наказание едва ли можно было вовсе назвать таковым. В сравнении с лишением пайка уж всяко можно было счесть, что провинившийся легко отделался. Но Матье встал из кресла так нетвердо, точно его ударили.

— О, Эйб! И Саша, как мило, — Тоффи завидела выходящую из сарая парочку и поманила к себе. — И Шона тут! Прекрасно. Позовите остальных. Сейчас Матье будет извиняться.

Тоффи смотрела на крыльцо особняка Главы, поэтому проследила несколько шагов, которые Матье сделал к ней. Но когда его жесткий палец уткнулся ей под ключицы, она уже встретила его взгляд.

— Я не буду извиняться за то, что кто-то оказался неспособным понять шутку.

— О, да ладно тебе, Матье, это же всего лишь слова, не так ли? Пара слов. Ерунда.

Палец давил все жестче.

— Я даже не помню, чтобы говорил такое. Ты все это выдумала, или эта стерва Бьянка, потому что она дико ревнует.

Тоффи пыталась удержаться на месте, но ей пришлось отступить на несколько шагов в сторону сарая. Впрочем, журналист очевидно напрягал руку, надавливая на пределе сил. Каблуки сапожек девушки скрипнули, когда она сошла с дорожки на траву.

— С чего бы Бьянке ревновать. Ко мне?

— Я предпочитаю дикарок ручным кошечкам. Которые покоряются после первого щелчка бичом. А тебя хочется поскорее объездить.

Тоффи устало покачала головой. За спиной Матье в дрожащих руках Леонтины дребезжала чашка на подносе.

— Тебе нравится сопротивление, пока оно похоже на игру? Пока тебе кажется, что ты все еще управляешь ситуацией?

— А разве это не у меня преимущество?

— Не вижу у тебя пистолета.

— Я у тебя тоже.

Это было справедливое замечание. Тоффи выскочила из кабинета, как была, только в халате и сапожках. Могла бы хотя бы захватить нож… или ключи. При одном воспоминании о драке с Волками у Главы дернулось все лицо. Но не сказать, чтобы она ощущала себя беззащитной. И в том числе — из-за того самого воспоминания.

— Я мог бы прямо сейчас схватить тебя в охапку и унести в свой домик, а там содрать с тебя этот уродский халат. Ты бы кричала, благодаря меня, уверяю. Хуже этого рубища только паршивая толстовка, надень ее — и клянусь, я сорву ее с тебя, хоть бы ты была голой под нею.

Она почувствовала, как гнев в ней переливается через край: выкипает и тушит огонь самого себя, оставляя только холодную расчетливую ненависть.

— Ты был в моей комнате. Моей спальне.

Она не надевала толстовку в последние две недели — для нее было слишком жарко. И сам факт, что Матье рылся по ее вещам, уже был из графы «слишком», но невольно хотелось задаться вопросом, что еще он видел в ее комнате. Что трогал. Может быть, забрал себе.

— Был, конечно, был! Хотел узнать, какая ты вне своей роли Главной сучки. Мягкая? Нежная? Хотел почувствовать твой запах… — Лицо Матье преобразилось, точно кто-то переключил телевизионный канал. Глаза страдающе округлились. — О, не отвергай меня. Неужели не ясно, я всего лишь пытаюсь привлечь твое внимание — с первого дня!

Тоффи невольно вспомнила, как сказал ей однажды Губернатор: правила для тех, у кого нет власти. Для тех, скорее, у кого нет совести, подумала тогда она, но не решилась возражать вслух. И вот теперь от этого воспоминания ее всю перекосило. Получалось, она действительно, как никогда крепко, попала в ситуацию, когда ты либо остаешься доброй, либо проигрываешь.

Матье же принял ее гримасу на свой счет.

— Ты имеешь надо мной некую власть, сама знаешь. В тебе есть что-то магическое! Ты и впрямь ведьма, стало быть…

Он протянул к ней руку, уже не обвиняюще, а моля, но Глава отшагнула еще дальше, разрывая дистанцию.

— Если я злая ведьма запада, то ты — железный дровосек, вижу, сердца у тебя нет. Впрочем, не могу решить, может, ты Страшила? Потому что мозгов я что-то тоже не заметила.

— Это не смешно.

— А я и не веселю тебя. Ты что, не сечешь: я тебя оскорбляю. Твой цирк меня достал. Я сделаю все, чтобы сохранить это место в безопасности как можно дольше. Месяцы, год, несколько лет — община ценна. Ты — паразит. Меняйся или вали. Это последнее предупреждение, после которого не будет «самого-самого последнего», уверяю. Твои часы судного дня на полуночи без одной минуты.

Матье снова преобразился, словно хамелеон: румянец опять сменила бледность. Глаза похолодели, точно кто-то выключил лампу за ширмой из голубоватого шелка.

— А может быть, мне лучше занять твое место? У меня нет сомнений. Я не совершаю ошибок. Я не проворонил толпу ходячих…

О да, ты их привел, подумала Тоффи, но у нее все еще не было ни единого доказательства, только вера, что Матье виноват — однако она понимала, что может ошибаться, просто потому, что он ей неприятен, и она готова думать о нем самое худшее.

— Ты оспариваешь мое лидерство? — От неожиданности Тоффи даже недоуменно хохотнула.

— А почему бы нет? Ты хреново управляешь этим местом.

— Ты хреново управлял тремя очарованными девочками, так что не воображай лишнего! Рик здесь три недели, и хотя у нас были разногласия, он не претендовал на мое место.

— Ну еще бы, он же тебя хочет!

— Нет, — Тоффи даже улыбнулась невольно и медленно моргнула. — Вовсе нет… Погоди, ты сейчас имеешь в виду, что и сам меня не хочешь на самом деле? Ты признаешься, что притворялся все это время?

Больше всего его в ее словах задела интонация. Ровная, ничуть не удивленная. Она не обиделась — она подначивала.

— Просто ты шлюха, а их сложно любить и даже желать.

— Если тебе нравится это слово, то — да. — Она смотрела ему в глаза — гипнотически прекрасные — и думала о том, что все снова сводится к тому, что она не в состоянии оставаться доброй. Такой, как хотел бы отец. — Твои оскорбления смешны.

— Я тебя не оскорбляю. Мои слова сделают тебя сильнее.

— Твои слова сделают меня менее расположенной к тебе.

Адреналин бурлил в крови обоих спорщиков, так что они уже не замечали, сколько глаз уставились на них. Сколько ушей слушают их перебранку — быть может, последнюю из последних.

— Мне плевать, что ты думаешь обо мне, впрочем, что ты вообще думаешь, мне тоже плевать. Просто делай работу. Это меня невероятно обрадует, и то, что ты не будешь трогать чужие вещи — тоже.

Тоффи взглянула на него исподлобья, да по-другому у нее и не получилось бы из-за разницы в росте, но Матье принял выражение гнева на ее лице за испуг. То ли из-за того, что Тоффи все же обладала довольно миловидной, беззащитной внешностью, сами черты лица играли на ее образ милашки. То ли потому, что Матье ждал от нее страха, от любой женщины он ждал этого, и был рад обмануться мгновенно.

— Или что, ты меня убьешь? Ты не настолько хладнокровна, чтобы с улыбкой перерезать мне горло. Это правда.

— Эта правда не имеет смысла. — Тоффи стиснула кулаки и развернула плечи. — Не важно, что я чувствую, важно, что я решаю.

— А решаешь ты вслед за чувствами.

Она прищурилась в ответ, наконец, понимая, что терзало ее во время каждого разговора с Матье. Что тревожило ее два вечера назад почти до головной боли.

— Ты думаешь, что можешь управлять мной. Ты манипулируешь. — Она даже улыбнулась, радуясь догадке. — Я не должна была чувствовать этого… ты внушил мне…

Тоффи задышала изумленно и свободно, точно вынырнула из воды, в глубине которой провела добрую минуту.

Она всегда полагала, что недостаточно чувствительна. Мать обвиняла ее в жестокости, надеясь, что однажды дочь научится ощущать чужую боль как свою. Но до сих пор Тоффи оставалась такой же, как и в детстве, маленькой ведьмой: она чувствовала и стыд, и страх, и любовь, но все ее лучшие чувства оставались для тех, кого она впустила в свое сердце. О, если б книжка о Злой ведьме Запада попалась ей раньше… лет на двадцать… Тоффи могла бы вырасти другой.

— Когда ты надеялся меня очаровать, тебе стоило подумать, что понадобится что-то больше смазливой рожицы и банальных комплиментов.

Он ударил ее по лицу открытой ладонью, так что голова Тоффи развернулась, словно она вдруг захотела взглянуть на свое плечо.

— Вот, значит, как? — Глава приложила руку к горящей щеке. Выражение лица у нее при том было задумчивым. Не удивленным, не гневным. — Пощечина, а?

Раздался звон — чашка соскользнула с подноса и разбилась о плитки дорожки. Леонтина опустила обессиленные руки с подносом, не в силах не то что держать что-то на весу, но и вовсе поднять их хотя бы до пояса.

— О, только не угрожай мне своей темной комнаткой, chaton.

— И не собиралась. — Тоффи вскинула руку, предупреждая кого-то, и Матье расслабился. — Не нужно реагировать слишком бурно. Это был не настоящий удар, верно? Даже вовсе не удар.

Журналист поморщился в неудовольствии, но не решился возражать прямо, доказывая, что сделал Главе больно. Уж не ведьма ли она в самом деле, подумалось ему. Если по земле теперь бродят зувемби из книг Роберта Говарда, отчего бы не быть и колдуньям? И почему бы Тоффи не оказаться одной из них?

— К тому же, ты сама меня спровоцировала на него. Мой родной отец пытался застрелиться! Из-за женщины, такой, как ты!

— Пытался? И что же? — Тоффи приставила два пальца к подбородку, намекая на пистолет. — Промахнулся?

Она не успела даже ахнуть — сразу начала задыхаться. Матье бросился на Тоффи, как ягуар, прижал к стене сарая, сжимая одной своей огромной лапищей ее шею.

— Не смей и заикаться о моем отце, ты, тварь!

Тоффи сипела, но кое-как втягивала воздух пережатым горлом. Три вздоха, подумала она, у тебя есть три — до того, как нужно будет ответить. Раз. Два.

Тоффи дернулась, но в то же мгновение Матье разжал руку: локоть ему стиснул захват Проспера. С другой стороны журналиста держал за плечо Бруно.

Француза оттащили от Тоффи, заламывая ему руки за спину. Матье выглядел способным справиться с одним Проспером или с одним Бруно, но двоих ему было не одолеть. Да он и не пытался — только сверкал глазами из-под насупленных светлых бровей.

Тоффи, освобожденная, упала на колени и руки, кашляя и чувствуя, как дрожат бицепсы. От пережитого стресса, от нереализованного желания ударить или только от напряжения?

— Ух, меня пытаются задушить второй день подряд, — Тоффи потерла шею, поднимаясь. — Это что, какой-то новый тренд в кинках?

Матье безвольно повис в руках пленителей, но гнев его не угас, напротив, только разгорелся.

— Это было ошибкой, девочка моя, понимаешь? За такое разъяренные мужики и убивают таких лапушек, как ты.

— Что ты сказал?

Тоффи бросила один взгляд на Проспера — к его щеке невольно прижималась макушка вырывающегося из захвата Матье. Процент доверия… Действительно важная штука, особенно, когда ты знаешь, что никто не идеален.

Если для Розиты самым важным казались действия, для Леонтины — слова, то Тоффи наибольшее внимание уделяла намерениям. Слова предваряют их, действия следуют за ними. Но и то, и другое порой расходится с намерением человека, а ведь именно оно способно отражать характер в полной мере.

— Даже в гневе не говори того, что не думаешь. — Тоффи приблизилась к Матье и взяла его за подбородок, так, как он любил делать с нею… и другими девушками. — Когда Глава спрашивает «что ты сказал?», она дает шанс сделать вид, что ты молчал. Или как, ты способен еще раз это произнести?

Тоффи привстала на цыпочки, и все равно она смотрела на Матье снизу вверх. Но это не значило, что он не понял, что потерял контроль над ситуацией, а она — обрела.

— Наконец-то ты побываешь там, где тебе самое место: в карцере. Потому что я никогда не поверю, что ворота остались открыты по недосмотру. Или их раскрыл тот, кому в общине тепло и сытно. О нет, если у меня нет других доказательств, кроме твоих слов, что ж… Я засчитаю их за признание.

Матье дернулся, но тщетно: руки уже затекли в неудобном положении, плечи и локти ныли. Будь он даже вдвое сильнее, не вывернулся бы. Его держали трое: Проспер, Бруно и, если считать сдавленные пальцами щеки, Тоффи.

— Открою тебе потрясающий секрет, Матье. Лидер силен настолько, насколько сильны верные ему люди.

Француз с удовольствием плюнул бы противнице в лицо, но во рту у него пересохло — то ли от чувств, то ли после кофе. Он прикидывал, что же с ним теперь будет. Будь все наоборот, он убил бы Главу. А она? Что она собралась делать?

— Тоффи, остановись! Он не виноват ни в чем!

Глава медленно повернулась на голос. На траве, тоже сойдя с дорожки, стояла Леонтина. Поднос она уже где-то потеряла.

— Это была я. Я открыла ворота. Я всунула на вышку свисток. Я позволила ходячим войти.

— Убеди меня.

Леонтина молчала. Тоффи обернулась на Матье — он улыбался, довольно и нагло.

— Я сказала, убеди меня. — Глава вынула нож из-за пояса брата и приставила острие к щеке француза. Легкое движение, и журналист мог остаться одноглазым. — Scaring her! Screwing him! *

Она слегка изменила положение руки, вывернув запястье, чтобы было удобней колоть.

— Я считаю до трех, это не шутка. Скажи мне то, во что я поверю, или я двину рукой вверх…

Леонтина затравленно посмотрела на Тоффи. Никто не шевелился: Бруно и Проспер замерли, как стальные статуи, сдерживая француза, но Матье и не пытался сбежать, только тяжело дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Не совершай ошибки, chaton, — пробормотал француз. — слушай… ты понимаешь, что тебе это не сойдет с рук, бешеная ты сука?

— Леонтина, — напомнила Тоффи. Матье она не слушала, и могло показаться, что и не слышала, если б она не надавила лезвием на его кожу сильнее. — Раз. Два…

Леонтина без чувств повалилась на траву.

— Боже, что за привычка, как у опоссума. — Тоффи потерла лоб. Убрала нож от лица Матье. — В карцер его, все равно.

— Но Леонтина взяла вину на себя! — Воскликнула Шона.

— Значит, как очнется, ее — тоже. Матье там будет за насилие, а не за попытку убить нас всех.

Нож Тоффи заткнула за пояс халата и собралась уже было вернуться в особняк, но замерла на дорожке, размышляя. Интересный выбор слов, хотела сказать она Шоне, но та уже куда-то ушла. Тоффи попробовала сосредоточиться. Утро и весь последующий день после нападения прошли для нее как в чаду, она не помнила подробностей, и понимала, что упускает нечто жизненно важное. Может быть, все те факты, которых ей не хватало, лежали у нее прямо под носом, и единственное, что отгораживало ее от них — ее собственная дырявая память.

В животе, снизу, с правой стороны, снова едва ощутимо кольнуло, и Тоффи потерла это место ладонью. Стареет она, что ли, желчь начинает разливаться? Жаль, рядом уже не было Лестера с его какими-никакими знаниями об анатомии.

Тоффи вздохнула утомленно, но успокоенно. Ей не понравилось то, что случилось, но, по крайней мере, все кончилось. Можно было двигаться дальше.

Она развернулась к особняку и начала подниматься по крыльцу. У перил стоял Юджин, полностью одетый и даже причесанный. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, но когда Тоффи приблизилась на расстояние вытянутой руки, он перевел на нее взгляд.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось увидеть это.

Она положила ладонь ему на плечо и ласково провела вниз, не уверенная в точности, себя больше успокаивает или все же его.

— Я представлял куда худшее, решаясь на риск. — Он кивнул и пояснил. — Это приемлемо.

Тоффи кивнула в ответ. Отец тоже так говорил: приемлемый уровень насилия.

____________

* Пугать ее, давить на него!

Строки из песни «Candy store» из мюзикла «Heathers: the musical».


	45. Глава 43. I'm judge and jury, your life I decide

…но может ли надкусанное яблоко вновь обрасти

плотью, зарубцевав след зубов?

_ Анджела Картер _

Когда Леонтина открыла глаза, первое, что она увидела, был белый потолок. На мгновение ей показалось, что она снова в общежитии модельной школы — из которой она вылетела с треском после того, как начала отношения с Матье. Леонтина тогда недолго жалела. В конце концов, она хотела попасть в модельный бизнес только затем, чтобы иметь возможность когда-нибудь подойти к Матье на равных. Когда он по-хозяйски положил руку ей на плечо на дебютном показе, хотя их даже не представили друг другу, Леонтина поняла, что школа сделала все, чего от нее такая девушка, как она, могла ожидать. Потом…

Леонтина, реальная, не из воспоминаний, зажмурилась, вспоминая, что же следовало за этим. Матье обещал ей гламурную жизнь на острие удовольствий и опасности, что на деле оказалось парой скучных вечеринок, на которых она у заднего крыльца выкуривала по косяку с женами надутых дядек, тех, которые говорили о журналистике в гостиной. Но, по крайней мере, Матье продолжал выбирать ее плечо и ее бедро, чтобы устроить там ладонь, почти целый год. Пока у Тины не появились соперницы.

— Я вижу, что ты проснулась. — Произнес хриплый голос Тоффи с другого конца кровати. — Воды дать?

Леонтина кое-как проползла на подушках вверх, чтобы взглянуть на Главу. Та сидела, прислонясь к дуге спинки и склонив голову несколько набок. Не в умилении, не во внимании — просто так ей было удобно. Может быть, шея побаливала еще после захвата Матье. Халат сменился на штаны и полосатый топ.

— Ты убьешь меня?

— Ты была без сознания четыре часа. Назови свое имя и скажи, сколько я показываю пальцев.

Тоффи подняла руку, но Леонтина молчала.

— Ты можешь ответить?

— Да, да. Только не понимаю, к чему это? Ты убьешь меня?

Глава глубоко вздохнула.

— А я-то приняла это за бред. Я бы разрешила тебе охотиться вчера, если б хотела от тебя избавиться. Твоими же руками. Но — нет. Не держи меня за дуру, я не верю, что ты действительно устроила званый прием для ходячих, ты не способна на это, ни морально, ни физически. — Тоффи откинула край одеяла, открывая ногу Леонтины с длинным шрамом, только-только зажившим. — А вот выгораживаешь своего любовника ты не первый раз.

— Это не он. Клянусь! У него есть алиби. — Француженка приложила руку к груди. — Он был со мной.

— Как ты можешь это доказать?

Леонтина пожала плечами. Конечно, ничем. Но и Тоффи нечего было предъявить ни ей, ни журналисту, несмотря на то, что она не верила, что это не француз источник всех бед последних пары недель. Иначе бы она просто не была той, кем ее двенадцать часов назад назвал Юджин.

— Матье просто не такой. Ты не знаешь его так, как я. Он глубоко в душе просто несчастный человек…

В сущности, все мы — раненые обиженные дети. Но, подумала Тоффи, что это меняет? На что это индульгенция? Почему бы не попробовать быть хорошим… хотя бы когда ты не вынужден быть плохим?

— Расскажи мне о Матье, Тина. Каким он был… до этого всего? Я тоже хочу верить, что он не способен на предательство и зло. Правда, хочу.

Леонтина просияла. Казалось, ничего не могло обрадовать ее больше, чем подобная просьба. Она начала рассказ: как они с Матье встретились на показе, и оказалось, что он уже давно «зарезервировал» ее. Разузнал о ней все у преподавательниц, у подруг, а потом кинул пачку денег на стол директору школы: подайте мне вон ту, с пейзанской косой, никакую другую я не приму! И больше уже от себя никогда не отпускал, даже когда Шона и Бьянка нарушили их рай на двоих. Француженка говорила и говорила, хихикая, и Тоффи слушала, порой узнавая себя в этой истории, то там, то сям, порой недоумевая, на какое дно могут пасть люди из кругов настолько высоких, каких она никогда не могла рассчитывать даже коснуться.

Но что из себя представляет Матье, стало Тоффи понятно лучше. Если отбросить идеализирующие фантазии Леонтины о его чуткости и ранимости и слушать только факты.

— Потрясающая сказка, Тина. Тут и прекрасный принц, и злая королева, и ты — Белоснежка. Я не понимаю, что такого вы трое нашли в этом… — Мудаке, подумала Тоффи, но из вежливости проглотила эти слова. — Он тебя изнасиловал…

Не то что б Тоффи была сильно удивлена — Матье не казался чутким возлюбленным. Но что он способен на подобную предельную низость, ей все же не приходило в голову. Даже при ее обыкновении предполагать худшее. Даже пусть он жаждал занять место Главы в общине любым способом, у него, может быть, оставались представления о чести в чем-то ином. Видимо, их не было.

— Нет, он… Я… Да я же любила его, так что ты не права! Просто именно в тот момент я не хотела. Не была готова.

— Тина. Он тебя изнасиловал, а потом преследовал. Это называется именно так.

— Он любил меня! Пока не нашел этих сучек, Бьянку и Шону.

Тоффи покачала головой.

— Ты должна была получить запретительный ордер… И обе они — тоже. Вынь глаза из задницы, ты же гребаная наркоманка, только вместо героина у тебя этот мужик.

— Это любовь! А ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, о чем я говорю, потому что ты любить не можешь! Ты изображаешь чувства. Ты накачиваешь себя гневом, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Ты ведь на самом деле очень несчастна.

Тоффи пожала плечами. Пока она чувствовала, что тело ноет больше после секса, чем после драк, так что ей было трудно согласиться. И она не могла не подметить, как ловко чувство обездоленности оказалось обвинением для нее и оправданием для Матье.

— Вот почему ты плюешь на мои чувства — своих-то у тебя нет. Разве что зависть.

Леонтина повела плечами. Тоффи не стала напоминать, что даже пусть Тина действительно недурна собой, в этом мире после начала Новой Чумы это имело не так много значения.

— Я бы на твоем месте искала причины поведения людей скорее в лени. Может быть, все грехи и все ужасы этого мира только от нее одной.

Глава достала нож и принялась вертеть его в руках, не замечая, как заерзала рядом француженка. Как нередко случается в таких ситуациях, это был разговор, когда каждая говорила о самой себе больше, чем о собеседнице. И Тоффи мысленно произнесла отчетливо и строго, как сказала бы Леонтине: вот и прекрати. Прекрати заниматься ерундой, обвиняя себя, и работай изо всех сил. Ты же и так знаешь, что ошибки на войне неисправимы, а война стала повсеместной уже давно. Ты знаешь, как решать проблемы. Бери пистолет и стреляй. Вот и все, и нечего жеманиться, будто ты не делала этого раньше или не считаешь это и впрямь прекрасным выходом. Тоффи не полагала себя социопаткой. Чувства у нее были, и как ей казалось, довольно сильные. Но глядя на Леонтину и вспоминая многих ей подобных, становилась понятна разница. Может быть, это означало, что между Тоффи — или почившей в бозе личиной Чарити — и Губернатором разница на самом деле была куда меньше, чем ей прежде казалось. Эта мысль доставила Тоффи неудовольствие, но не напугала — и это, возможно, значило еще больше.

Она вспомнила, как стала Главой: с мыслью «нехорошо это, но ладно». И как быстро ей это начало нравиться. Она, впрочем, догадывалась, что власть меняет, изменит и ее, и она может вцепиться в это положение, потому что вместе с ответственностью все же дается и сила. И некоторыми общинами править хоть сложно, но и приятно.

— Сначала ты думаешь, что сможешь создать утопию, а потом обнаруживаешь себя во главе дикого общества, ничуть не отличимого от того, из которого ты в ужасе бежала. Думаешь, я не знаю, что это место на самом деле медленно тлеет? Я всего лишь могу постараться замедлить его разложение. Не спасти. Не построить рай. Просто отсрочить худшее. И в сложившихся обстоятельствах это довольно много.

— Ты параноик. — Леонтина пыталась держать лицо, скопировать то же выражение, что она видела перед собой, у Главы, и надеялась, что ее не выдают алеющие щеки. — Даже не хочу думать, что сделало тебя такой. Ты даже не женщина. Просто животное. Ты всегда видишь худшее, даже не так, только плохое.

— И тебе бы стоило. Потому что я не вообразила себе предательства, насилие и смерти. Я запомнила, что они случаются, и то, что я их жду, ведет только к одному: я готова. Это правда, и правда горькая.

Тоффи кольнуло чувство превосходства, и она устыдилась его.

— Это место медленно разваливается, а я — макиавеллианская сучка. «Это вам не средняя школа, А арена для боёв без правил.*» Подобное неприятно осознавать, но так и есть. Вот что есть ключ. Знать даже то, что заставляет тебя стыдиться себя, и заглядывать себе омерзительной в лицо. Я не говорю, что нужно лезть туда, где тебе могут сделать больно. Ты будешь ранена в любом случае, хочешь ты этого или нет, будешь готова или нет. Тебе может немного повезти, и все случится не худшим образом. Но это произойдет все равно. Жестокость и насилие — часть взросления.

Что еще беспокоило Тоффи в отношениях Матье и Леонтины — они были словно извращенной пародией на то, что она хотела иметь, а может быть, уже имела. И это было ей напоминанием о том, что стоит быть очень осторожной, чтобы не превратить все то драгоценное, что дала ей судьба, в то, что ей показали эти двое. У Тоффи даже дернулись мышцы на лице, когда она представила себе такой исход, и ей захотелось потереть лоб и кожу у носа.

— Я не думаю, что ты жила в замке из зефирок. Но ты явно всю боль в своей жизни встречала с закрытыми глазами. Ты пыталась подсластить свои неудачи, поэтому ты их не видишь.

Тоффи видела, что детство, да и вообще жизнь Леонтины вряд ли были наполнены любовью и принятием, но, в отличие от нее самой, Шоны, Бьянки и множества других девушек, да и парней, Леонтине недоставало чего-то, что бы позволило ей оттолкнуться от дна и воспрянуть. Тоффи подозревала, чего именно: смелости взглянуть себе в лицо и признать, кто ты. Леонтина воображала себя то жертвой всех вокруг, то маленькой принцессой, которой все обязаны. И, принимая доброту за слабость, точно так же она принимала слабость за доброту.

— Хочешь меня ударить? — Тоффи показала на свою щеку. — Я не позволю, но если тебе от этого полегчает, можешь попробовать.

Под потолком вилась, жужжа, муха, подчеркивая тишину в лазарете: обе девушки замечали это беззвучие, как только переставали говорить. Хотя окна были открыты почти настежь. Тину тишина еще беспокоила, Тоффи — успокаивала. Леонтине пока еще хотелось кричать в такие моменты, только чтобы услышать саму себя — хотя бы.

— Я хочу домой… — Это, разумеется, было невозможно. — Я хочу, чтобы все стало хорошо…

И это тоже.

— Я хочу уйти. Я тут больше не могу. Это все… слишком.

Верным решением было бы отпустить Леонтину, куда бы она ни желала пойти. Разумным решением было бы если не убить ее, то хотя бы сунуть в карцер к ее суженому.

— Конечно, в любой момент. Ты неплохо поработала: за себя и своего дружка. Но в последние дни… Ты сдала. Твоя забастовка… — Тоффи покачала головой. — Тебе нужно выбирать. Паек для тебя и Матье вычитается из работы тебя одной. Если ты уходишь, то либо берешь с собой провизию, оставляя его без обеда на ближайшие пару дней, либо сама уходишь только с кедами через плечо.

Тоффи проводила пальцем по лезвию ножа, так, чтобы острие не прорезало кожу, но все же, наконец, нажала слишком сильно. На подушечке, под самым ногтем, выступила алая капелька крови: «маленькая боль заставляет крутиться мир**» — кто это сказал? Она не помнила.

— Какая же ты сука…

— Еще раз, а? Мне начинает нравиться, когда меня называют сукой. Есть система, и она затрагивает других людей, таких же, как и вы двое. Никто не особенный.

— Ты создала эти правила!

— Только те, что люди не должны без причин бить других людей в общине. А то, что всем нужно есть, придумала не я. Направь свои претензии Матушке-природе.

Леонтина откинулась на подушки с побледневшим лицом, и на белую наволочку рядом с ее рыжевато-каштановыми волосами тотчас села муха. Тина ее даже не заметила.

— Ладно, есть выход. Кому-то из вас могу давать просрочку.

— Это хреновая альтернатива.

Тоффи пожала плечами.

— Девочки в нашем весе должны понимать, что победа не дается без синяков. И в переносном смысле тоже. Так что положи свою гордость в рот, прожуй потщательней и можешь даже запить водой.

Тоффи посмотрела на Леонтину, на ее задранный к потолку нос с шевелящимися ноздрями. Может быть, этой девочке не хватало пинка посильнее, после которого ты поднимаешь морду из грязи, осознавая, что в этом мире ты или будешь способна на поступок, или нет, и тогда можешь попрощаться со всем хорошим, чего бы тебе хотелось. Хотя — кто знает? Леонтина могла оказаться из тех многих, кто просто задыхался после такого добивающего удара. Тоффи не собиралась его наносить. Она вообще не замыслила ничего, кроме как оставить Тину разбираться с ее характером саму — пока ее маниакальная влюбленность и подобие амбиций не вредили общине.

— Я сука, но не настолько, как ты себе воображаешь. — Тоффи спрятала нож. Ей было все тяжелее и тяжелее сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Леонтина. Слишком становилось скучно. — Я не хочу тебя убивать или что ты там себе вообразила… Но я не буду твоим ресурсом ни в каком смысле. Ты понимаешь? Нельзя заставить кого-то любить себя и нельзя вымолить это.

Леонтина вдруг скуксилась, точно до нее, наконец, дошло. И это осознание принесло с собой невыносимую боль. Француженка затряслась в сухих рыданиях. Тоффи испытала желание погладить француженку по голове и попробовать успокоить — она никогда не была сильна в поддержке, к тому же, догадалась, что сейчас это будет неуместно. Сама она бы в такой ситуации оттолкнула ласкающую руку. Поэтому она просто сидела на своем краю кушетки и ждала с вежливым участием на лице.

— Я не должна тебе ничего сверх того, что обещала: еда и крыша над головой в обмен на труд. Если тебе нужна душевная теплота и поддержка, иди и найди ее — у Шоны, у Бьянки, или кто тебе нравится в общине кроме твоего дружка. Но ты не выпросишь и не обяжешь меня относиться к тебе как к особенной. — Тоффи наткнулась на непонимающий взгляд Леонтины. — Ты требуешь любви от меня точно так же, как от Матье, но это так не работает.

Что правда, то правда — Леонтина во многом походила на Матье, точно отражала его душу в тусклом зеркале своей натурой. Более нежная и плаксивая, она все же глубоко по сути принадлежала к тому же роду, что и он. Может быть, притягиваются не противоположности, а подобия, подумала Тоффи, и на миг ей показалось, что она чувствует запах костра.

— Продукты не берутся из воздуха. У нас есть запас консервов, но мы должны подумать о том, что будет на следующий год. Общества разрушаются. Общины разрушаются. Можно только постараться удержаться на вершине, пока она не осыпалась, и успеть вовремя спрыгнуть. Без иных вариантов. — Тоффи встала и встряхнула плечами, расправляя их. Боль в боку, наконец, ушла. — Помимо таких важных вопросов как «ой, могла бы я убить или нет, остаются ходячие людьми или нет», есть вся та бытовая ежедневная грязь, которую на самом деле никто не хочет вывозить. Жратва. Заделанные дыры в стенах. Прополка сраных сорняков. Не надо воображать, что я гребаная Пэрис Хилтон на троне. Быть Главой — это труд. И я никому не позволю разрушать то, на что ушли силы стольких людей. «Но я знаю, я знаю, жизнь может быть прекрасной. Я молюсь, молюсь о лучшем.***» Впрочем, раз ты уходишь, ты больше не моя проблема.

Леонтина глянула на Тоффи злыми красными глазами, обвиняющими, ненавидящими.

— Я добила Лестера.

— Круто. Значит, ты способна принимать решения. Справишься и с вопросом о еде.

____________

* «This ain't no high school:

This is the thunderdome.»

_ Из мюзикла «Heathers», композиция «Beautiful». _

** На самом деле, цитата из книг Лорел Гамильтон, хотя я сама не уверена, из какой. Но, кажется, из «Обсидиановой бабочки». И, лучше поздно, чем никогда: пару глав назад, во фразе «за это не ответственна Анита Блейк», по сути, есть отсылка к «Смеющемуся трупу».

*** But I know, I know, life can be beautiful.

I pray, I pray for a better way.

_ Из мюзикла «Heathers», композиция «Beautiful». _


	46. Глава 44. You are my sweetest downfall

Все равно большинство женщин только воображают

хороший секс. Неудержимый, в самолете. Приходится.

А то вообще нечего будет вспомнить. В школьные годы я

мастурбировала, читая «Джен Эйр», но мне понадобилось

двадцать пять лет, чтобы понять, почему мистер Рочестер

так сексуален. Ну, ясное дело, он годится ей в отцы, и если

она не Красавица, то уж он, несомненно, — Чудовище. Но

дело не в том, что у него сапоги и кнут, хоть и это не лишнее.

Главное — он разговаривает с ней. По-настоящему

разговаривает. И слушает, что она говорит ему в ответ.

_ Патрисия Данкер, «Семь сказок о сексе и смерти» _

— О, ну блин, Тина!

Шона уперла руку в лоб Лестеру — тому, чем он стал — и дернула нож на себя. Тот вышел из плоти без труда. Шона осмотрела потемневшее от крови лезвие. Ну Леонтина и балбеска! Она ткнула ножом, куда попало — под челюсть ходячему, хотя должна была развернуть оружие наверх, если думала поразить мозг ударом снизу. В итоге она только взрезала глотку мертвяку, и тело прикованного к сетке лабиринта «объекта» начало медленно оседать под собственным весом, разрывая ткани. Руками труп при том все равно пытался шевелить, хоть они и оставались связаны у него за спиной. Но мозг еще управлял ими, и плечи Лестера ходили ходуном, точно он собрался плясать.

— Добивай.

За спиной Шоны с яблоком в руке стояла Тоффи. Жевать она не могла — не из брезгливости, за столько времени она притерпелась и к виду, и к запаху, как и большинство выживших, но, несмотря на то, что печаль по поводу смерти друга ушла, ей было как-то неловко есть в присутствии Лестера. Как если бы он мог увидеть, понять — это казалось ей своего рода неуважением.

Тоффи мысленно отчитала себя за магическое мышление и жеманство. Вот вздумала воображать правила приличия!

Шона профессиональным ударом закончила подобие существования Лестера, вытерла нож о штанину.

— Тина не понимает, что уходя, практически, совершает самоубийство. Это в ее духе, но сути не меняет. — Шона повернулась к Главе. — Я должна пойти с ней. Иначе она умрет в паре метров от ворот.

Тоффи пожала плечами. Наверняка, Леонтина была значима в прошлом мире, где еще котировались модели и где стоило учиться на дизайнера одежды. Для нового мира она была не больше, чем планктоном, который защищала китиха-Шона. То есть, настоящая китиха сожрала бы Леонтину при первой встрече, конечно же, но, пожалуй, в том и была особенная прелесть человеческой природы, ее сложности и непостижимости. Шона этого не сделала.

— Ты уйдешь вместе с нею?

— Нет, на такие жертвы я не способна. Но я провожу ее. Через сутки-двое вернусь, а Тина уж как знает.

Тоффи зажала яблоко зубами и схватила Лестера за щиколотки, чтобы удобнее было тащить его. Она хотела надеяться, что Шона будет подругой для Леонтины, потому что той нужна поддержка… И та, кто вправит мозги. Но о таком не приказывают. Если не можешь сама разыграть дружелюбие, не испытывая его, не имеешь право навешивать эту роль на других. В некоторые моменты лучше всего просто заткнуться, и Тоффи заткнулась.

— Глава, слушай… Почему ты просто не убила Матье? Если ты уверена в его виновности… И, видят боги, не ты одна!

Я видела, что ты можешь, звучали невысказанные слова.

— Ну, знаешь. — Глава на минуту отпустила ноги Лестера и выпрямилась, чтобы не стоять в позе, от которой болит спина. Яблоко она попыталась запихнуть в задний карман, но оно оказалось слишком велико. — Я просто все думаю и думаю о том, что убийство меняет тебя. Не первое — любое. Иногда иначе нельзя. Но если можно…

Шона кивнула.

— Я поняла.

Ее рука горела, как будто по ней еще струилась кровь из артерий Уилбура. Шона подняла ладонь к глазам, помолчала, а потом подошла к трупу Лестера и взяла его за запястья, чтобы облегчить работу Тоффи.

— Когда я вернусь, я кое-что тебе скажу. Нечто важное.

— Надеюсь, не то, что ты в меня влюблена?

Яблоко выскочило из кармана шорт Тоффи, когда она наклонилась, и покатилось по траве.

— Нет… Не в тебя. Но этот ребус о вторжении мертвецов должен уже иметь разгадку.

Живот Лестера оставлял след в пыли. Девушки раскачали тело и бросили его на кучу компоста. Пока можно было не думать о сожжении — какое-то время. Тоффи обернулась и посмотрела на окна лаборатории, туда, где под уровнем земли томился в карцере Матье.

— Это не ребус. Это отложенная дуэль.

Было около четырех часов дня, когда Шона и Леонтина встали во дворе, готовые уходить. Тина ежилась больше от неловкости, чем предвечерней прохлады. Она думала, что их будут провожать, на деле же люди сновали мимо, не замечая девушек, занимаясь все теми же повседневными делами, что и прежде.

— Эта Розита втрескалась в Матье, точно тебе говорю. — по-французски сказала Леонтина, но Шона в ответ всего лишь покачала головой.

Неужели я была такой же совсем недавно, спросила себя Шона и посмотрела украдкой на ладонь — светлую, чистую, прохладную. Один вид собственной руки отныне успокаивал ее.

Ждали они только Эдиту: та собирала аптечку в лазарете под руководством Розиты. Шона собиралась сделать это собственноручно, но Эдита отчего-то страстно хотела стать добровольцем для такого нехитрого дельца. Шона подумала о словах Леонтины, и в ней шевельнулась ревность. «Эта Розита» действительно могла быть в кое-кого влюблена, не даром же между ней и ее рыжим парнем разлад всю последнюю неделю…

— Жаль, что не удастся попрощаться с Матье, — пробормотала Леонтина. — Думаю, он тяжело переживет мой уход.

Шона передернула смуглыми плечами.

— Хочешь, спустимся? Уверена, он там не плачет, и не думаю, что начнет от твоих поразительных новостей.

Леонтина бросила на подругу неприязненный взгляд, но не успела придумать саркастический ответ: из окна второго этажа высунулась Эдита, сдавленным голосом окликнула Шону и показала куда-то в глубь комнаты, намекая на нечто неясное. Затем исчезла в сумерках лазарета.

— Это вычтут из твоего пайка? — Спросила Розита. Она стояла над коробкой с лекарствами, которую только-только успела, наконец, привести в порядок, и теперь снова вынужденно переворошила.

Эдита кивнула с довольной улыбкой. Несколько минут девушки просто в молчании передавали друг другу необходимые для оказания первой помощи медикаменты.

— Прости за вчерашнее. — Первой заговорила Эдита. — Я психанула. Шона вернулась сама не своя, и мне показалось, что у нас ничего не получится. Не то что б я зациклена на отношениях, но в настоящих условиях за тех, кого любишь, есть смысл держаться руками и ногами.

Розита продолжала молча отсчитывать медикаменты: ровно один рулон бинтов, ровно один пузырек йода.

— Нелогично звучит, понимаю. Просто я подумала, что если она увидит нас вместе, поревнует, и это будет к лучшему. Мне почудилось, у нее царапина на щеке, она будет тут, а оказалось — нет. Извини еще раз, что я решила сделать это за твой счет.

Розита пожалела, что оставила кепку в своей комнате, было бы удобно спрятать взгляд под тенью козырька… Тоже чувствуя неловкость, Эдита вздохнула, застегивая шонин рюкзак.

— Не думаю, что ее не будет дольше пары суток. Надеюсь, она будет готова поговорить, когда вернется.

— О чем?

— Чтобы нам начать встречаться. Ты, кажется, любительница метода «все и так ясно», но некоторым, знаешь, нужно вслух сказать.

Розита не могла не согласиться. В ее понимании, между ней и Тарой все было яснее некуда. Оказалось, что Тара думала все это время иначе.

— Прежде, чем ты уйдешь миловаться с твоей, э-э, вероятно-будущей-девушкой, скажи только одно. Ты действительно так сильно «психанула» или Тара все же подбила тебя приставать ко мне?

Эдита сжала губы в «бутончик», смутившись.

— А если я открою тебе этот секрет, вы еще сможете быть подругами?

Розита вместо ответа захлопнула коробку с лекарствами и отвернулась к аптечному шкафу, намекая Эдите: уходи. Больше никаких ответов она не хотела.

После ужина Тоффи обшарила всю комнату, внутри холодея от мысли, что Матье что-то спер. Или подложил. Сунуть руку в рюкзак и почувствовать, что на ней сомкнулись челюсти ходячего, обструганного под размер сумки, не хотелось бы. Но правда ли это худшее, что могло бы случиться?

Тоффи присела на корточки, выдвигая ящики стола. По большей части, там лежали ее бумаги, собранные за время исследований с апреля, но кое-что осталось и от Главы Лефроя, который управлял этим местом еще до начала Дня… как там говорили в Вудбери? Великих мытарств. Тоффи усмехнулась мысленно, предполагая, как понравилось бы подобное выражение тем, кто прежде жил на этом месте. И тотчас воспоминания обожгли ее огнем и холодом, неправдоподобно яркие, точно на мгновение Тоффи — еще Чарити — снова оказалась в давно минувшем. Она медленно задвинула ящик и выпрямилась. Склонилась над столешницей, усилием воли возвращая себя в настоящее.

В мыслях у нее еще оставалась Леонтина. Я украду у нее то немногое, что помогало ей выживать, подумала Тоффи, и эта идея словно шла откуда-то со стороны. Та темная сторона, которую она в себе не отрицала, но пыталась подавить, хотела выживать. Дважды: внутри головы Тоффи и вместе с ее телом. Может быть, это была именно та часть, которая еще сохранила право именоваться Чарити Нидхем. Что ж, девочки, вырастая, становятся либо принцами, о которых мечтали, либо монстрами, от которых бежали. Пожалуй, не будь этой обратной стороны, куда более яркой и своевольной, чем у Тины, Тоффи до сих пор торчала бы в Вудбери, выполняя приказы. Но, по крайней мере, воплощая в жизнь чужую волю, стоит убедиться, что у тебя нет комнаты, полной демонов, внутри головы. Как легко проследить момент, когда замок слетает! Что ж, Леонтине она сказала бы, что у них нет времени заниматься излечением психологических травм. Но Леонтина ушла, и Тоффи сказала это себе — той части своей личности, которая походила на Тину.

Не в том, правда, походила, чтобы оказаться без ума от Матье. Тоффи вспомнила, как он схватил ее за шею, и на смену секундному испугу, вопреки ожиданиям, пришел не гнев, а восторг. Вот так, спросила она себя теперь, вот настолько ты хочешь открытой схватки с ним?

Не так мучительно не быть способной ответить, потому что ты слабее. Не мочь ответить насилием на насилие только из соображений морали — вот истинная пытка.

Тоффи вжала руки в столешницу так сильно, чтобы углы отозвались болью в ладони. Если бы мир не полетел кувырком, она бы осталась кассиршей на своей дурацкой работе и никогда никому не делала зла — не считая пары грубостей в плохие дни.

Но Тоффи сама прекрасно понимала, насколько это неправдоподобная ложь.

«Хватит ныть, так ты выглядишь жалко, — сказал голос в ее голове, подозрительно похожий интонациями на Губернатора. — Злой ты хотя бы была… стильной.»

Что правда, то правда.

Тоффи потерла шею, еще скрипящую с утра, после неподобающего отношения к ее белейшеству, и провела рукой ниже, по ключицам к груди, размышляя. Голоса в ее голове не приходили, как галлюцинации, они, определенно, были частью ее самой. Просто Тоффи — Чарити — Золушка, как бы ее ни звали, подмечала что-то в других и то, что ей нравилось, присваивала. То, что не удавалось или не хотелось копировать, становилось одним из голосов в ее сознании. Штука была в том, чтобы постоянно напоминать себе, что она ими управляла, на самом-то деле.

Тоффи так крепко задумалась, что когда в кабинет зашел Юджин, от неожиданности пискнула и села в кресло. Как будто ноги перестали ее держать.

И еще — мгновенно покраснела.

— Результаты сегодняшних исследований. — Юджин воздел руку с тетрадью.

— Исследования. Да, точно. — Тоффи перебрала руками по столу, притворившись, что ищет карандаш. На ум пришло воспоминание, как сутки назад она стояла тут же на коленях, и краска со щек Тоффи дошла до ушей и затылка. — Ладно… так… какие сегодня новости?

Юджин склонился над столом, листая хрусткие и покоробившиеся от шариковой ручки листы.

— Я все еще склоняюсь к гипотезе, что мы имеем дело с симбионтом, который захватывает организм после его гибели. Пока ничто не противоречит подобному допущению.

— Да, но… почему только человек? Ох, было бы круто провести исследования, что станет с животным после укуса ходячего. — Постукивая по губе карандашом, Тоффи мгновенно погрузилась в мысли. Хорошо было бы найти зверюшку покрупнее, но только не собаку. Собаку ей стало бы жалко. — Как думаешь, могут ли ходячие на каком-то подсознательном уровне понимать, что когда они охотятся на нас — это каннибализм?

— Сомнительно. Если принять за аксиому теорию витального симбионта, то можно утверждать, что происходит замена сознания прежнего хозяина тела новым. От укуса или после естественной смерти, но перед превращением всегда следует стадия прекращения всех жизненных процессов.

— Если бы мы могли точнее знать, что происходит с мозгом зараженных… — Тоффи подняла глаза и с усмешкой упредила готового что-то произнести Юджина. — Нет. Даже ты не можешь собрать нам тут аппарат МРТ из досок и дедушкиных часов.

Она провела рукой по странице, вздыхая. Все-таки, тайна смерти — самая интригующая в мире. И во все времена. Неразрешимая даже теперь.

— Чувствую себя Пандорой, — пробормотала Тоффи. — Суюсь туда, куда не следует.

— Это имеет значение.

Она подняла голову, чтобы увидеть, как Юджин кивнул: не ободряюще, просто сделал одно из тех своих особенных движений, которые относились скорее к его собственным мыслям, чем к собеседнику. И все же, это была какая-никакая поддержка.

— Ладно, на сегодня закончим. Не думаю, что нам нужно торопиться: вряд ли завтра вдруг закончатся ходячие, которых можно изучать.

Тоффи потерла лицо, и когда отняла руки от глаз, увидела, что Юджин шагает прочь, прихватив тетрадь. Она окликнула его по имени, полагая, что голос дрогнет, но интонация вышла совершенно обыденной…

Он замер у двери, затем медленно повернулся к Тоффи всем корпусом.

— Слушай… Если ты устал, то все равно можешь лечь со мной. Даже если не хочешь секса.

Юджин подумал секунду, распахнул глаза, прямо и внимательно глядя на Тоффи в той своей особенной манере, от которой она задыхалась.

— Я хочу.

Тоффи тотчас стянула топик через голову и бросила его на кресло… В которое они с Юджином и сами упали парой секунд позднее, неистово целуясь.

— Подожди, подожди, сменим позу. — Она развернулась к нему спиной, запрокидывая голову. В этом была самая горькая дилемма: или смотреть в любимое лицо, пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку, изучая, как оно меняется под влиянием удовольствия, или углубить проникновение. Черт, самый сложный выбор в моей жизни, с иронией подумала Тоффи.

Дверь осталась не заперта: и намеренно, и случайно разом. От мысли, что Матье рылся в ее вещах, Тоффи становилось дурно. От вероятности, что кто-то, пусть не он, не важно — мог застать их с Юджином в недвусмысленной ситуации, ей становилось вдвое жарче и втрое веселей. Думал ли что-то об открытой двери Юджин, осталось неизвестным: Тоффи и не спрашивала, чтобы его губы не отрывались от ее шеи.

В конце концов, слова, может, и нравились им обоим, но намерения были важнее. Особенно те намерения, что все же приводили к действиям.

Одна его рука сжимала ее грудь, другая держала за ладонь, так, что большой палец оказался на хиромантской линии сердца. Уже после, прячась в объятиях Юджина от прохлады вечера, Тоффи подумала, что Матье в такой же ситуации схватил бы ее за горло и стиснул запястье, и от этого у нее испортилось настроение. Никакого Матье в моей спальне, подумала она, даже в таком виде. Сонливость на несколько минут утопила Тоффи в дреме, но плечо Юджина грело только ее щеку, а ветер из окна холодил разгоряченную кожу, и действительно заснуть не удалось бы при всем желании. Но, в конце концов, подумала Тоффи, она бы провела так всю жизнь: трахаясь, ныряя в сновидения, и начиная потом по-новой. Сейчас она, как никогда остро, понимала, что никакая община под ее началом ей не нужна — ни ради славы, ни ради гордыни. Но оставить это место все равно было не на кого. Даже Проспер…

Тоффи поежилась, и пальцы Юджина сжали ее плечо. Он понял, что она обеспокоена, и почти догадался, чем.

— Мы найдем решение. Относительно эпидемии.

Он не мог сказать ничего лучше. Даже «я люблю тебя» не звучало бы такой музыкой для ушей Тоффи.

Она повернула голову, и ее нос уткнулся ему в шею. Все еще календула и разгоряченный каучук — она начинала особенно остро наслаждаться этими запахами теперь, хотя они напоминали ей о лаборатории. Пальцы второй руки Юджина бродили по линии жизни на правой руке Тоффи.

— Знаешь, о чем я думала? Леонтина. Шона. Бьянка. Что бы я делала, будь у меня две соперницы?

Юджин озадаченно скосил глаза на макушку Тоффи.

— Возникновение такой ситуации маловероятно.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! — Она хлопнула его по груди и попробовала развернуться на кресле, узком для них двоих. — Не скромничай, ты чудо. И я искренне думала, что ты нравишься Розите.

— Розите нравится Абрахам. Это очевидно.

И Тара, проглотила слова Тоффи. Но это она видела, как девушки шли, обнимаясь, после буйного девичника, а Юджин в тот вечер посапывал в своей комнате. Уж она-то знала… Хотя бы потому, что заглянула к нему, и тотчас устыдилась своего порыва.

Она переменила позу, устраиваясь у Юджина на коленях, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.

— Ну что ж, если так, то да: люди спят вместе, что вполне доказывает, что они друг другу нравятся. Не воображай всякие глупости, пожалуйста: я тебя хотела с самого начала. Это не мешало мне пару раз разозлиться и ёрничать, но и злость не мешала… — Тоффи вздохнула, зажмуриваясь. — «Это нормально — если ты не согласен, Но я буду сражаться за тебя, Если ты будешь сражаться за меня*.»

Она поднялась, натягивая шорты и трусики, которые спускала не дальше колен, откинула со спины волосы — пряди липли к мокрой коже, линуя татуировки. Указала на спальню, обернувшись.

— Добрая традиция двух раундов за ночь, а? «Если мы работаем в тандеме, Нет ни одной драки, которую мы не выиграем, Лишь ты и я Противостоим трудностям, Ты и я Противостоим трудностям; Они никогда не повергнут нас! Итак, ты идешь?»**

____________

* It's fine if you don't agree,

But I would fight for you,

If you would fight for me

_ Цитата из песни «Fight for me» из «Heathers: the musical». _

** If we work in tandem

There's no fight we cannot win

Just you and I

Defying gravity

With you and I

Defying gravity

They'll never bring us down!

Well? Are you coming?

_ Cтроки из песни «Defying gravity» из мюзикла «Wicked». _


	47. Глава 45. Губы для слов и поцелуев

Удовлетворение не удовлетворило его; эти души, которые

они разглядели в телах друг друга, столь ненасытны, что

никакие яства не могут утолить этот голод.

_ Анджела Картер, «Кот в сапогах» _

Еще через сутки они перепихнулись прямо на рабочем столе, сминая и раскидывая бумаги, снова — не раздеваясь до конца. Только после они избавились от всей одежды, рассматривая друг друга в желтом свете кабинета, гладя и целуя, пока желание не вернулось, чтобы выгнать их в спальню.

Они старались вести себя тише, чтобы не перебудить весь дом, и оттого их соития походили на таинственные языческие ритуалы: впившиеся в кожу ногти, прикушенные губы, запрокинутая голова, дыхание сбитое и тяжелое, подавленный крик.

Тоффи не решалась быть такой же дикой, как прежде, с другими парнями. Отчасти потому, что еще помнила, как дергался Юджин от ее прикосновений. Отчасти потому, что общинная швея ушла вслед за своей целью, а самой Тоффи не хотелось каждое утро пришивать пуговицы наново. Все равно ее пальцы добирались туда, куда хотели, и не разрывая ткань — проскальзывая между застежек, замирая там, пока она дожидалась ответной реакции любимого. Напугать или отвратить его она страшилась каждую ночь заново.

В свою очередь, Юджин никогда не пытался сорвать с нее одежду, каждый раз — медленно разводил в стороны полы халата или запах блузки, так, словно открывал книгу. И Тоффи он — будто книгу — читал, и она впервые поняла, что имелось в виду в Библии под словами «он познал ее». Прежде у нее был секс, которому подходило то или это прилагательное, но никогда — подобный эвфемизм.

— Я громкая девочка, но не в такие моменты.

Она оставалась совершенно тиха — если не считать дыхания — годы и годы, сперва в общине, где за тобой ежесекундно следили, если не люди, то Око Божие, затем в съемных квартирах, общежитиях, куда Тоффи тайно протаскивала парней, научили ее молчаливому удовольствию. Секс она принимала просто, как говорила русская революционерка, о которой Тоффи вычитала в книге про Ленина: как выпить стакан воды; но из-за тишины ей порой казалось, что она священнодействует.

Юджин тоже преимущественно молчал, только дыхание шелестело чаще, но иногда все же тихо вскрикивал, как тогда, в подвале, когда Тоффи вела его за руку сквозь толщу тьмы, и она не слышала разницы между теми и этими полувздохами-полузвуками: страх и страсть, проходя через эти перламутровые губы, приобретали одну форму, тянулись-звенели одним тихим недостоном.

И, Боже правый, как она обожала этот звук! Из-за него ее сердце приоткрылось для любви. Его Тоффи могла винить и благодарить за то, что она рассмотрела — уже после, хоть и довольно быстро — и ум, и чудесный, неожиданно-чувственный абрис рта.

Они не закрывали глаз, оба, напротив смотрели, если это было возможно, друг другу в лицо, словно это было особенно важно, что это именно они, вдвоем, не с кем-то еще, друг с другом… Только во время оргазма Тоффи невольно зажмуривалась, запрокидывая голову, ничего не могла с собой поделать, и оттого не знала, что в этот момент происходит с ним.

Не важно, насколько твердо ты не веришь в любовь, иногда с тобой происходит что-то, чего не описать другим словом. Они нуждались друг в друге и хотели друг друга. Восхищение, желание и сочувствие. Если отбросить представления о любви, которые на самом деле не являются этим чувством, останется ровно это.

Она проснулась глубокой ночью от боли в боку. Снилось что-то неприятное: пуля, засевшая в животе, что ли? Тоффи с трудом могла вспомнить. Учащенное дыхание шелестело по подушке, почти оглушительно громко, когда Тоффи открыла глаза.

Она выскользнула из постели, сняв с себя руку Юджина. Он приоткрыл глаза, почувствовав это, и Тоффи честно сказала, что хочет проверить посты. Про боль она сообщить и не подумала.

Оделась: штаны, сменившие на сезон шорты, топ, рубашка Юджина сверху, потому что ночью стало чертовски прохладно. Она хотела обернуться в пять минут, не дольше, и вернуться в тепло и сонную безопасность постели.

Не тут-то было: на крыльце, в мутном свете ночного фонаря под навесом, она встретила Дэрила. Он выступил из полумрака, густого, точно отрезанного ножом у края последней ступени.

— Идешь за своим пайком?

Чтобы ночные дежурные не вскакивали спустя всего пару часов сна, они могли взять на кухне приготовленный для них заранее завтрак. Ни для чего другого в особняк Дэрилу идти не стоило, поэтому он не ответил, даже не кивнул, только глянул на Тоффи, вроде как намекая: сама будто не знаешь?

— Что, девушки всегда носят рубашки своих парней?

Тоффи усмехнулась, плотнее запахиваясь и скрещивая руки на груди. Разговор с Дэрилом явно не клеился, однако Диксон стоял на крыльце, держа одну ногу на ступеньку выше, точно собирался уйти, но ждал какого-то знака.

— Тебе следовало сразу убить этого сукина сына.

Тоффи вздрогнула от неожиданности. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы найтись, что ответить.

— Не хочу опускаться до того, чтобы действовать тем же оружием, что и сам Матье.

Дэрил усмехнулся — не презрительно, хотя покровительственно.

— Нельзя пытаться сыграть в баскетбол в бассейне, как бы хорошо ты ни плавала.

Тоффи склонила голову.

— Аналогия ясна.

Августовские мошки над их головами бились в плафон с едва различимым звоном

и падали на доски крыльца за их спинами.

— Все рано или поздно умрут. У нас остается выбор, сделать это хорошим человеком или плохим.

Тоффи думала, что Дэрил ответит: хорошим получится гораздо раньше. Так она прежняя сказала бы себе нынешней. Но Диксон произнес нечто совершенно иное:

— В этом мире нет хороших и плохих людей. Почти все плохие, а те, кто думают, что они добренькие, однажды поддержали террор… или не однажды. Если ты требуешь не наказывать убийцу, ты не проявляешь человеколюбие, это слепота и гордыня в желании показать свое милосердие.

Тоффи дернулась, потому что память слепила перед ее внутренним взором расплывчатое изображение лица: отец, дядя, Губернатор.

— Не учи меня быть злой, я знаю, каково это, лучше тебя. — И что значит «поддержать террор», подсказал внутренний голос. — Жизнь научила меня тому, что ты можешь выжить, только будучи дикой. И тщательно свою дикость скрывающей. Я отошла от этого правила, и только посмотри, что выходит? «Еще одну беду Добавить мне в свой список?»*

Дэрил поправил арбалет на плече.

— Тебе бы поговорить с Мишонн.

Тоффи не ответила, хотя и подумала: нет уж, не-а, что-то не хочется. Эти две женщины едва ли десятком слов перекинулись за последний месяц, но подсознательно недолюбливали друг друга.

— Я видел, как ты сражалась с ходячими во дворе. Несложно заметить, что твоя основная тактика — позволить противнику атаковать, увернуться и контратаковать, когда он откроется. — Дэрил посмотрел на Тоффи испытующе, а потом сделал то же движение, что и она несколько дней назад, произнося «промахнулся?» — приставил пальцы к подбородку.

Тоффи резко отвернулась.

— Этот французик социопат, а социопаты — самые страшные люди на свете.

— Не думаю, что есть какой-то определенный тип «самых страшных» людей. Есть люди опасные, и нет. Я только знаю, что я из первого типа.

И ты тоже, разве нет, подумала Тоффи, и глянула на собеседника так прямо, как редко на кого смотрела. Обычно людям это не нравилось, но Дэрил мотнул головой, сбрасывая длинные пряди с глаз. Тоффи пришел на ум седой Волк, с которым они так же безмолвно поговорили взглядами куда откровенней, чем словами.

— Не знаю, какого черта вообще тебя чему-то учу. Если тебе нравится сначала мучительно строить, а потом сливать все в унитаз из-за траченных молью глупостей — пожалуйста.

Тоффи думала, что тут Дэрил уйдет, но он остался, сверля ее взглядом, напряженным, но не неприязненным. Хотя и не радушным.

— Так что, это Кэрол сменила тебя на посту? — Тоффи указала подбородком куда-то во тьму. — Почему вы, ребята, до сих пор не встречаетесь? По-моему, вы просто созданы друг для друга.

— Ты нихрена нас не знаешь. — Дэрил закрылся мгновенно. Точно упал заслон тяжелых ворот, кто-то щелкнул выключателем, гася все расположение в его взоре.

— Да, конечно.

Диксон поднялся по ступеням и исчез в холле. Тоффи осталась на крыльце — слушать затихающие шаги и треск насекомых, облепивших плафон. Нужно было проверить посты, действительно нужно. Но она не могла даже шагнуть вниз, так и замерла, стиснув плечи пальцами и скрипя зубами.

Ты ведь только что это сделала, шептал внутренний голос, точно дух диснеевского злодея. Снова. Сыграла в баскетбол, или как там? Ты это сделала. И не важно, насколько тебе теперь противно от этого осознания.

Давай, бормотало, как аладдиновский Джафар, склонившийся над плечом Жасмин, ее второе я, стукни ногой по перилам, сломай что-нибудь. Ты ведь потому предрекаешь гибель этой общине — потому что в глубине души ты ее ненавидишь. Тебе обрыдло это место, и ты сладострастно ждешь его конца.

О да, она бы с удовольствием выбила сейчас одну из балясин ударом ноги. Или надавала себе пощечин за такие желания. Но в итоге Тоффи стояла все так же недвижно, вгоняя ногти в плечи, и со стороны никто бы и не догадался, какие мысли ее одолевают.

Давно, еще в Вудбери, в разговорах с Губернатором Тоффи догадалась, что у него есть некое подобие внутреннего голоса, такого же, как у нее. Вот только у него это была отдельная, неуправляемая личность, а у нее — обратная сторона ее самой. Точно она являлась то Тоффи, то Чарити — по отдельности. Как в той притче про двух волков. Проблема была только в том, что и добрый, и злой были волками. Овец среди них у себя в голове Тоффи не находила.

Это не значило, что нет никакой разницы, кого из них стоит кормить больше.

____________

* One more disaster I can add to my

Generous supply?

_ Цитата из мюзикла «Wicked». _


	48. Глава 46. No one is safe until I get my fill

— Они действительно такие дети?

Жан-Клод грациозно пожал плечами:

— Нарцисс, они не такие, как мы. Они все

еще верят в добро и зло. И в правила.

— Тогда я им покажу новое правило.

_ Лорел Гамильтон, «Нарцисс в цепях» _

Через три дня Матье вышел из карцера: как только закончились отпущенные ему продукты. Проспер распахнул дверь и указал на выход: ничего больше. Француз не удостоил своего недавнего стража и взглядом. Будь в лаборатории светлее, Матье не смог бы не потерять достоинство — пришлось бы сощуриться, потереть глаза. Но лампы были прикручены на день, пока никто не занимался исследованиями внизу. И Матье вышел на свет полдня, готовый, что может быть ослеплен.

Но солнце его не обидело.

Тоффи видела это в окно кабинета. Она занималась бумажной работой и отвлеклась только на минуту, чтобы дать отдых сведенным плечам и шее. Как нельзя более вовремя: она знала, что Проспер выпустит Матье перед обедом, но точное время угадала случайно.

И, возвращаясь к столу, понадеялась, что до самого вечера не встретится с французом.

Но он сам пришел к ней.

Обед закончился, Тоффи перекусила в кабинете, не отвлекаясь от чтения, чтобы успеть с делами до ужина — у нее были планы на время после, однако… Матье ворвался в ее кабинет без стука, требуя к себе внимания.

Тоффи дернулась от неожиданности — движением средним между «вздрогнула» и «напряглась». Ей хотелось спросить «какого хрена?», но она попыталась придать лицу внимательное выражение участия. Пусть и неискреннего, с Матье достаточно было ее попытки.

— Это было ужасно, chaton. Эти три дня… как в аду. Я чуть не наложил на себя руки!

Тоффи вспомнила, что говорили о содержании наказанного Проспер и Майло: храпит, ерничает, ругается на французском, бьет ложкой по двери, если обед задержался хотя бы на минуту. Что он сотворил с ночной вазой и упоминать не хотелось.

— Охотно верю.

— Но ты не можешь представить! Худшее время в моей жизни. — Матье наклонился, и гаснущий предвечерний свет выкрасил его лицо золотисто-желтым. Вносили свою лепту и лампы кабинета, но когда другой мужчина выглядел бы болезненно, француз же начал походить на героя старого фильма. Более изящную версию Джеймса Бонда в исполнении Роджера Мура. Какой фильтр ни наложи, все сработает на его эффектность. — Ох, маленькая прелесть, не могу поверить, что ты отправила меня туда. Однако, я многое понял в карцере.

— Для того он и предназначен. — Тоффи ударила рукой по дыроколу и вынула из него пачку листов. Сунула новую.

— Я имею в виду не это. Ты… ты по-настоящему мне нравишься. Дело не в том, что я хочу стать любимчиком или верховодить общиной, если подавлю тебя. Ты действительно… особенная женщина. Я никогда прежде не встречал таких.

Тоффи подняла глаза, но не голову, пара морщин пересекли ее лоб. Красавчик Матье — прекрасное, ладное лицо, которое ничуть не хочется потрогать. Он совал его к ней, как товар. Даже жаждущие ласки щенки тянутся иначе. Матье презентовал себя, как картину.

— Ладно. Я тебя услышала. But I don't want it, I can't want it anymore. — произнесла она речитативом, ничуть не похожим на пение.

Матье топнул ногой — точь-в-точь, как Леонтина, разве что не настолько сильно, чтобы казалось, будто он подпрыгнул.

— Я надеялся, что ты будешь более терпелива.

Тоффи едва не ответила, как обычно, колкостью, однако подумала: не веди себя как дрянь, усмири свое предубеждение. Отнесись к нему сейчас по-доброму, как учила бабушка. С мужчинами будь ласковой, всегда и во всем. Улыбайся.

Тоффи вздохнула, пробуя вызвать в себе все расположение, запасом какового только располагала. Разряд адреналина послал дрожь по всему ее телу, показывая: даже не надейся. Чем больше Тоффи хотела почувствовать симпатию к Матье, тем яростней сопротивлялся ее организм. Видимо, подсознание оказалось куда как против.

— Я изменился. Клянусь. Вот увидишь. Ладно, ты считала, что я тот еще козел, но смотри: я не такой. Я буду лучше всех.

Матье положил на стол лист бумаги, двинул его к Тоффи. Та не сразу поняла, что в столбик неровным почерком написаны слова. Больше того — стихи! Тоффи пробежала строки глазами: дурно срифмованная чушь с расползающимся размером. Что-то о том, что каждую лошадку нужно взнуздать. Тоффи могла прозакладывать голову, что даже уже слышала подобное сравнение в последние пару недель. Но она, все еще стараясь держать лицо, усилием воли приподняла края губ и отложила листок.

— Что ж… мило.

Нужно стать к нему снисходительней, он искупил свою вину, разве нет? Во всяком случае, ту, что была доказана. Что же до той, что нет… Тоффи вернулась к документам почти умиротворенной. Она готова была поверить, что француз хочет измениться. И что он готов к этому.

Спустя еще три перемены пачек бумаги в зубах дырокола Тоффи пришлось прямо спросить Матье, почему он не уходит.

— Хотел узнать, сколько это стоит? Обед, ужин, неделю питания?

Тоффи задохнулась от смеха и негодования.

— Нисколько, Господи! Нельзя сделать хрень, которую никто не просил, и обозвать это работой, Матье!

Тоффи вышла из себя, хотя и не собиралась. Она намеревалась отнестись к виршам француза снисходительней, хоть и не казалось, будто он потратил на них так уж много времени. В конце концов, английский не был родным языком Матье… Что не отменяло того факта, что он сочинял вирши вместо выкапывания картошки.

— Но это лучшее, что я умею! Я всегда зарабатывал на жизнь словом!

— Мне плевать, кем ты был до дней, когда погасли огни…

— Это очаровательно. Ты не такая, как эти шлюхи Бьянка и Шона, кажется, они любили меня только потому, что я был известным журналистом.

Тоффи замотала головой и руками.

— Я не имела в виду «мне все равно, я буду любить тебя любым». Это скорее «мне срать, кем ты был тогда, сейчас ты будешь по локти в дерьме, как и все, ни сантиметром ниже, ни сантиметром выше, душка». Я выражаюсь понятно?

Тоффи не договорила бы это до конца, если б не ступор, одолевший Матье. Он даже слегка покачивался от бьющей его мелкой дрожи, сковавшей его недвижимостью и немотой шока.

— Я просто хотел сделать тебе подарок.- Наконец смог кое-как сказать через зубы Матье.

— Что ж, твой первый презент стоило общине слишком дорого. — А второй не стоит ничего, хотелось добавить ей, но Тоффи сдержалась.

— Это звучит как пассивная агрессия.

— Да, именно. Можем перейти к активной в любой момент, только дай знать.

— Верно сказала Леонтина, у тебя нет чувств. Ты даже благодарность испытывать не можешь.

Тоффи ощутила, что ее сердца коснулся парой своих ядовитых зубов стыд, но она тотчас отбросила его от себя, хоть и не без труда. У тебя есть правила, напомнила она себе. Следуй им или нарушай, но не забывай о них. Эти правила ты создала сама, но они умнее тебя, и они не позволят тебе свернуть с пути, когда кто-то захочет обмануть тебя. Возвращайся к ним мыслями каждый раз, когда тебе кажется, что ты чувствуешь чье-то внушение.

— Моя благодарность не имеет значения, покуда в этом месте остаются правила. Никто от них не свободен — ни ты, ни я, ни кто еще.

Тоффи смотрела на Матье исподлобья, но под его насмешливым взглядом начала подниматься из-за стола. Конечно, она все равно оставалась ниже него и задирала подбородок, но, по крайней мере, не приходилось так сильно выворачивать шею, чтобы смотреть французу в лицо.

— Если мы пару раз отойдем от них, не случится ничего страшного, верно?

— «Не вини меня, это твоя вина, что я хочу больше*.» Тебе так кажется, потому что мои правила тебе неудобны. Они — не твои правила. А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я попала под твое влияние. Я не пугала тебя, пока ты видел во мне маленькую глупую девушку, а ты ведь всех женщин считаешь дурами, не так ли?

— Что ж… Если ты о Леонтине… Она была такой послушной, а с другой стороны — такой слабой и надоедливой!

От внимания Тоффи не ускользнуло, что Матье говорит о бывшей любовнице в прошедшем времени. Или же это была всего лишь речевая ошибка, он просто неверно выбрал слова?

— Знаешь… Я дала Леонтине выбор: оставить себе просроченную еду или отдать ее себе, а забрать в путь свежую. Мне было интересно, дойдет она до решения разделить поровну те и другие продукты или нет. Она просто оставила это мне. Видит Бог, мне нужно было дать ей плохую еду или хотя бы часть, потому что она неспособна на решения и действия. Я думаю, Шона не вернулась как раз по причине, что поняла это. Шона осталась с нею. А Тина… она отчаянно хотела свежие продукты, но не решилась на это. Считай ее дурой, как хочешь, но она боготворит тебя. Если она еще жива, до сих пор.

Матье самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Эти девушки слишком хороши для тебя.

— А ты? Что насчет тебя?

Он протянул руку и схватил ее за затылок, пока не притягивая к себе, просто удерживая. Тоффи напряглась.

— Убери грабли. — Она понимала, что он все же не боится ее, даже после карцера. Она так и не ответила ему, ее выпад с ножом он принял за блеф.

— Значит, вся еда была с душком?

— Ну, ты не сблевал, так что, очевидно, ты крепкий парень.

Он перебирал пальцами ее распущенные каштановые пряди.

— Все эти три дня я думал о тебе. Может быть, я на самом деле всегда хотел именно такую, сильную девушку?

Тоффи на ум пришел бродяга, с которым они с Шоной разобрались на поляне. Она забыла его имя, но не то, как он лизнул ее щеку, точно настоящий лесной хищник.

— Что будет, если я прямо сейчас поцелую тебя? Наконец-то?

— Сделаешь это, и, клянусь Богом, я заставлю тебя страдать.

— Да ладно. Ты не веришь в Бога.

— Да. Именно поэтому я не думаю, что он тебя спасёт. «Чувак, я хочу, чтобы ты порадовался, что ты жив.**»

Она стиснула карандаш в кулаке, готовая нанести удар, как только ситуация станет опасной, но Матье даже не заметил этого.

— Я с первого взгляда понял, что ты особенная.

— Я? Я — штамповка, впрочем, как и все. Включая тебя.

Ей следовало если не ударить, то хотя бы отмахнуться, но ее собственные правила помешали: все еще не было слишком плохо. Вот что в ней взращивали с детства. Действуй, только если хуже уже некуда.

Тоффи понадобилась секунда, чтобы напомнить себе, что это худший совет, что она слышала в жизни. И не важно, что изо дня в день, до самого того времени, покуда она не выбралась из общины, его повторяли ей чаще слов приветствия.

И все же, она так и не ответила: рука Матье исчезла с ее затылка сама собой.

— Ты не лучший лидер, ты в курсе?

— Конечно, но это не значит, что ты — идеальная замена мне.

Тоффи отвлеклась на следующую мысль — какое тщеславие, хотеть быть хорошей, довольствуйся тем, что ты не настолько плоха, как человек перед тобой.

Мысль эта еще и таила в себе успокоение: Матье был так нелеп в своем вредительстве, что хотелось смеяться. Тоффи и сама понимала, что заигралась, ощущая безопасность в его присутствии. И напрасно. Это она тоже понимала. И еще — с замиранием сердца прикидывала, выдержала ли бы она, если зло в Матье смешивалось с добром в равной пропорции? Очаровал бы он ее, подчинил бы своей воле, или она устояла бы, как и теперь?

— Ты, и Леонтина заодно, должны молиться, чтобы я оставалась той бессердечной сукой, какой вы меня называете. Ты делаешь то, что я очень, очень не люблю, и как только я докажу…

— Если.

— Как только.

Он вдруг понял, что смотрит на одни только губы Главы. Они шевелились, влажные и крупные, и смотреть на это движение было неприятно. Ведьма, напомнил он себе, вот она кто.

— Ладно, леди, ты — королева, и я покоряюсь. — Он шутливо поклонился. Нагнул голову, а после, морща лоб, взглянул на Тоффи. — О, ну что тебе снова не нравится?

На ее лице не было заметно и грамма благосклонности.

— Вернись к работе, если хочешь меня порадовать. Большего я не требую, но и меньшего…

Матье не стал слушать дальше. Он вылетел из комнаты так стремительно, что даже вряд ли расслышал последние слова Главы. Она ему вслед устало вздохнула и вернулась к исследованиям в тетрадях.

Тоффи не знала, чем в то время занимался француз, и не хотела знать — напрасно.

Когда она спустя четверть часа вышла из кабинета, то столкнулась с Бьянкой у лестницы. Француженка тяжело дышала, наматывая длинные светлые пряди на шею. Она выглядела так, точно была не в себе.

— Бьянка? — Тоффи провела рукой по ее плечу. — Ты можешь сказать мне, что произошло. Что бы это ни было.

Но француженка молчала. И косила глазами вниз, поверх перил. Там, этажом ниже, полускрытый колонной, Матье отсалютовал бывшей любовнице рукой.

____________

* Don't blame me it's your fault

That I want more!

_ Цитата из мюзикла «Лестат». _

** Man, I wanna make you glad you're alive

_ Karen Kamon - Manhunt _


	49. Глава 47. Мы такие джон-хьюзовые

Allison: It's unavoidable, it just happens.

Claire: What happens?

Allison: When you grow up, your heart dies…

Bender: Who cares.

Allison: I care. *

_ К/ф «Клуб «Завтрак» _

Сентябрь оказался милосерден: после первой недели, полной дождей и холода, он вернул тепло, столь сильное, что девушки снова принимались одеваться как Дейзи Дюк**, хотели они того или нет, а парни повязывали рубашки на пояс. На рубку дров отправлялись те, кто в чем-то провинился. Но в остальном, лишнему дню жары радовался каждый.

Тоффи стояла на стремянке, латая стену сарая. Последнее, что ей предстояло сделать, прежде чем она могла бы сказать: община к зиме готова. Конечно, оставались еще всходы овощей, но собирать плоды куда приятнее, чем прибивать доски. Хотя бы потому, что это намного больше воодушевляет.

Впрочем, Тоффи ни разу не попала по пальцу молотком, все гвозди вошли чисто, не погнувшись, и ее порадовало — за неимением лучшего — хотя бы это.

— Третий образец гниет.

Тоффи посмотрела с вышины стремянки на подошедшего к ней Юджина. Оба оставались собранными и сосредоточенными: что ж, после третьей недели даже в страсти бурной, как ураган, наступает тот период, когда кажется, что все действительно хорошо и будет хорошо еще долго. Некуда и незачем торопиться.

— Женщина?

Юджин кивнул. Сухой жаркий ветер слабо шевелил кончики его волос.

— Они все гниют, если уточнять, но именно третья — быстрее.

— Интересно. — Тоффи приняла к сведению информацию, и порадовалась, что хотя бы не должна сию же секунду бежать в лабораторию, бросив предыдущее дело. Милые маленькие радости в новом мире.

Она придирчиво посмотрела на дело рук своих, сощуря один глаз, затем кивнула, явно удовлетворенная, и начала спускаться со стремянки.

— Дело кончено, мне положена небольшая награда, — Тоффи заглянула за угол сарая, торопливо и не слишком, на самом деле, заботясь о том, могут ли их застать. — И я точно знаю, на что рассчитываю.

Она обвила шею Юджина руками, не выпуская из правой молотка, привычно привставая на цыпочки — но теперь Юджин сам склонялся к ней, каждый раз. Провел ладонями по лопаткам, осторожно тронул талию… Тоффи сняла левую руку с его шеи, отлепила его ладонь от своего пояса и переместила дальше и ниже, на задний карман шорт, тихо хихикнув в поцелуй. Та награда, которую она уже получала, стоила больше, чем какая-то стена сарая, но кто мешал взять аванс?

Они полностью растворились в поцелуе, ощущая и чувствуя только друг друга, так что когда сверху на них посыпалось необычайно много листьев, оба озадаченно отпрянули друг от друга и посмотрели наверх — над ними, разумеется, было только безоблачное голубое небо. Тара бросила на них еще одну порцию желтых листьев.

— В горе и в радости!

Тоффи стрельнула в ее сторону сердитыми глазами, и опять перевела моментально потеплевший взгляд на Юджина.

— И лучше больше в радости.

Она опять потянулась к нему — но руки не закинула за шею, а положила на плечи, снова притягивая его к себе, но уже не так властно и настойчиво, как минуту назад. Но он все равно повиновался.

Во время этого их поцелуя, ладонь Тоффи проскользила по шее Юджина, зарываясь в волосы. Как же они ей нравились! Мягкие и пушистые, как шерстка котенка. Он весь был для нее каким-то большим котиком — трогательным, очаровательным, созданным для того, чтобы его бесконечно нежили и чесали за ухом. Тоффи стянула резинку со своего хвоста и, пользуясь моментом, стянула ею волосы Юджина.

— А почему бы и нет? — ответила она на незаданный вопрос, легко читавшийся по его озадаченному лицу. Одна прядь зацепилась за ухо Юджина и не попала в хвостик, и в этом была некая особая трогательная прелесть. Тоффи со смешком уткнулась лбом Юджину куда-то под ключицы.

— По-моему, мы им и не нужны, и не мешаем, — усмехнулась Розита, тащившая корзину с листьями за спиной Тары. Это оттуда Чамблер достала две пригоршни — по крайней мере, желтых и хрустких, а не влажных и гадких листьев.

— И это явно не седьмой и не восьмой поцелуи. Что ж, а я говорила, что куш будет мой. Все десерты наших спорщиц теперь принадлежат мне! — Тара выставила руки горкой. — Я поняла еще в августе, потому что Юджин начал улыбаться. Ждала из чистого благородства.

Она толкнула подругу бедром, но Розита только покачала головой с недоверчивой улыбкой.

— Не понимаю, как ты так угадала? Пальцем же в небо ткнула.

— Да ладно. Мы все знали, что должно случиться именно это. Им было суждено сойтись. Злая ведьма запада и трусливый лев — прекрасная пара, не находите?

Тоффи испытала желание лягнуть Чамблер, но вместо этого потянула Юджина прочь, к лабиринту. Задержалась только на секунду: протянула молоток Таре со словами:

— Держи Оскар.

Чамблер схватила его — как обезъянка — почти против воли, исключительно по инерции. Розита рядом захохотала так, что ей пришлось поставить корзину на землю.

— Ты бы себя видела! Зрелище то еще. — Эспиноза запнулась, заметив, что Тара ее не слушает.

Чамблер смотрела вслед удаляющимся Юджину и Тоффи. Он действительно улыбался, глядя на нее, слушая, что она говорит, а она, в свою очередь, висла у него на руке, как школьница.

— Они счастливы. Кажется.

— Определенно.

Розита вздохнула и, ухватившись руками за свои хвостики, потянула, изнывая от неловкости, так ей хотелось спросить: а мы?

— Если я должна извиниться… — Розита надеялась, что выглядит пристыженной и ласковой, и в душе она действительно размягчалась от нежности, как желе на солнце, но привычная мимика сыграла с ней злую шутку. Пухлые губы, от которых Тара часто не могла оторвать взгляд, непроизвольно саркастично поджались, и девушки потеряли контакт. От Тары повеяло холодом, как будто действительно ощутимым в жаркий полдень.

— Забудь. Мы просто друг друга не поняли. Наш паззл не сошелся.

Розита подумала, что ей отчаянно хочется сказать что-нибудь вроде: ты меня убиваешь! Но язык не поворачивался. Она стояла, молчала и понимала, что выглядит равнодушной сукой, хотя внутри у нее все переворачивалось от мягких, смиренных слов Тары.

— Да, я тебя люблю. Что? Очень быстро, но так и раньше бывало, а сейчас все еще быстрее происходит, потому что день за два, как на войне. — Чамблер покачала головой, и кончики волос защекотали ей голые, пересеченные лямками «борцовки» плечи, так что захотелось поежиться. — Это не помешает тому, что мы дружим. Просто дружим.

— Так как это понимать? Ты будешь ждать, пока я не решу, что готова?

Тара сунула руки в карманы джинсов. Молоток она положила на одну из ступенек стремянки.

— Нет. Я люблю тебя, повторю еще раз. Почти с первого взгляда. Но я не буду ждать.

Розита вздохнула через зубы, как от боли. Если бы она могла сказать: ну и к черту, будем встречаться! Давай, сейчас! Но она не могла. Она оставалась любовницей Абрахама, и, видит Бог, она обожала его. Все еще.

Розита нашла в себе силы только потрепать Тару по обнаженному теплому плечу с самой дружеской и искренней улыбкой, которая удалась ее своевольным губам.

— Мы остаемся подругами, да. Ты и я.

Тем временем, Юджин и Тоффи петляли по лабиринту. Кусты, зажатые сеткой, уже пожелтели, но пока не растеряли всю листву, так что меж ними пока что даже самый внимательный любопытный глаз не рассмотрел бы и мыши.

— Я обещала тебе показать особенное место, помнишь? Не то, конечно, которое ты и так каждую ночь видел, а уголок, который мне всегда нравился в детстве. Я скрывала его ото всех. Хотела как-то показать Мерси, но ей оказалось неинтересно, и я больше не пыталась ни с кем о нем говорить.

Они шли, держась за руки, точно Гензель и Гретель на пути к пряничному домику. Точно так же, как в ту ночь, когда выбирались из лаборатории без света. Или шли за книгами. Или — в первый раз — в спальню.

— На самом деле, я думаю, все знали об этом уголке. Просто никто не воспринимал его так, как я. — Тоффи сжала руку Юджина. Они стояли перед стебельком начавшего увядать по осени цветка, как у надгробного камня. — Мне он нравился тем, что не похож на других. Нет иного такого места в общине, как это. Но если б цветы разрослись повсюду, они бы потеряли свою таинственность.

Тоффи прикусила губу, вспоминая, неумелый гербарий Матье. Да, сорванные цветы против живых, непрошенные против тех, которые находишь сама. Да, трудно было бы сделать иной выбор! Во всяком случае, ей или любой такой, как она.

Цветок, сказать по справедливости, даже едва распустившийся вряд ли был так уж красив: линялые голубые лепестки топорщились, мелкие и редкие, точно не уверенные, хотят ли они привлекать насекомых для опыления. И все же, распустившись меж обычной травы, робкий росток жизни казался роскошным подарком природы. Лицо Тоффи сияло, когда она смотрела на него. Даже в аду, даже ожесточась сердцем до смерти, ей порой хотелось спасти нечто прекрасное. Нечто единственное в своем роде.

— Я рада, что наврала про сожжение общины. Что мы и впрямь этого не сделали. Мне было бы жаль потерять это место. Хотя я его и ненавижу.

В глубине лабиринта не было ветра — ни жаркого, ни холодного, только тень высоких кустарников, запертых меж слоев сетки. Вся остальная община переменилась, но этот закуток оставался одинаковым дольше тридцати лет.

— Я так его ненавидела… А когда мы пришли… — Тоффи не нужно было уточнять, о ком она говорит. Слезы навернулись на глаза, но и отступили мгновенно, словно прибой. — Я могла уже только оказать ему последнюю милость. Я не знаю, поймёшь ли ты, что можно чувствовать в этот момент.

Она и впрямь не знала, как объяснить это раскаяние, сожаление, которые душили ее тогда. И просто показала запястье с татуировкой: папа***.

— В Вудбери сделала. — Она шмыгнула носом.

— «Может, дом и есть то место, где остаёшься непрощённым, место, с которым тебя навсегда связывает вина?»**** Я знаю, о чем говорю, — Юджин медленно кивнул. — Но конкретно эту фразу сказал не я, а…

— Грегори Магвайр, — Тоффи сама не поняла, почему вспыхнула. — Я в курсе.

Она побрела прочь, мгновенно забыв про цветок, и Юджин устремился за нею, даже не задавшись вопросом, куда они идут. Как оказалось — к беседке. Не той, где Тоффи читала книги, почти всегда надеясь на то, что ее найдут там, в еще одно особенное место, о котором знала она одна, да, может быть, еще брат. Впрочем, Проспер редко заходил в лабиринт. Крыши у этой беседки давно не было, только облупившийся голый остов, лучи растопыренных жестяных костей, покрытые краской лишь наполовину. Тоффи опустилась на скамью, похлопала по дереву цвета вареного мяса рядом с собой. Юджин сел так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись. Звуки извне не долетали до этого уединенного угла, так что можно было воображать, что мир опустел — очистился от ходячих мертвецов и живых людей разом.

— Меня зачаровывает город. Цивилизация. Электричество. Наверное, это звучит глупо, потому что остальные ненавидят это все: высотки, стекло и металл. Все тянутся к природе, задыхаясь в миллионниках. Со мной все иначе. Мне нравится запах бензина. Шум и огни неспящего города. Суета дешевых закусочных…

— Тебе нравилась такая еда?

— Да, хотя я чаще ее готовила, чем ела. Что? Не смотри так, не думал же ты, что я вылезла из застрявшей в девятнадцатом веке общины и стала в вашем мире преуспевающей адвокатессой.

Тоффи посмотрела Юджину в лицо, думая о том, что ей чертовски повезло встретить его. Парень, который воплощал в себе ровно то, что она всегда хотела. Мир прогресса и рациональности, который умер, снова ввергнув маленькую Чарити Нидхем в обстановку ее детства — навечно, не предлагая выхода или спасения.

— Я знаю, как жить так — без электричества, без машин. Даже без книг. Умею. Но мне не слишком хочется. — Она поболтала ногами в воздухе, подвинувшись глубже на скамье.

— Я люблю книги, правда. До умопомрачения. Я бы не отдала жизнь за какую-нибудь конкретную, пожалуй, но книги… ох, это то соотношение прекрасного и полезного, какое стоит иметь всякой вещи.

Но Тоффи действительно не поставила бы на кон ничью жизнь ради одной книги. Она вспомнила, как ее выпороли за то, что она сунула «Ветер в ивах» Мерси себе под подушку, и усмехнулась. Какая мелочь… Сейчас это не имело бы значения.

— Мы напишем новые. — С уверенностью сказал Юджин.

Тоффи умиленно покачала головой, вдруг заметив, как ей непривычно без забранных резинкой волос. Но то, что Юджин не распустил хвост, было трогательным жестом с его стороны — и, тем более, ему это шло. Это его внимательное лицо с нахмуренными в сосредоточении бровями… Тоффи подумала, что сейчас договорит и обязательно снова его поцелует.

— Да, мы напишем. Когда разберемся со всем остальным. — Она вспомнила стихотворение Матье у нее на столе. — Мир изменился. Многое умирает. Что-то только засыпает. Но мы найдем путь.

Тоффи закрыла глаза, воображая, что все хорошо. Это было приятно. Представлять себе будущее, даже зная, что оно никогда не придет в том виде, какой ей бы понравился. Она открыла глаза, ожидая, что нечто мгновенно сдует с нее ощущение умиротворения, но ничего не произошло. Из кустов не высунулась гниющая харя ходячего. Не раздался вдалеке крик боли. Даже дождь не пошел.

— Юджин… — Тоффи назвала его не «сокровище», не «детка», и посмотрела глаза в глаза с волнением и уверенностью разом. — Я… я очень-очень с тобой счастлива.

Вместо ответа он пригнулся и поцеловал ее в губы. Еще две недели назад Тоффи бы и не подумала, что Юджин будет так проявлять чувства. Но они не боялись друг друга, больше не стеснялись и не сдерживались.

— Wait—here's an option that I like: Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay! ***** — Тоффи отпихнула Юджина только затем, чтобы развернуться на скамейке и перекинуть ногу через его колени. — I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walkin'!

Она стянула футболку через голову, повесила ее на спинку скамьи, завела руки за спину, расстегивая лифчик. Просто поразительно, как за два года носки он, кружевной, не потерял пристойного вида — все еще мог выглядеть игриво и соблазнительно. Впрочем, под шортами на ней были трусы с эмблемой Чудо-женщины из Джей-Си-Пенни, что составляло не лучший ансамбль. Но, черт побери, кого перед сексом волнует, что надето на любимой женщине? Все равно она скоро снимет абсолютно все.

Тоффи, наконец, стянула свою резинку с волос Юджина и повесила ее на завиток кованой розы в орнаменте беседки, хватаясь за прут рядом, чтобы удержать равновесие. Старая краска под ее пальцами крошилась, осыпаясь на землю.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты улыбаешься. Принести конфетку? Или самой побыть твоей конфеткой? — Она взяла его руки, положила себе на грудь, прогибаясь в спине, чтобы касание вышло интересней для них обоих. — Ты должен был сказать «that works for me!»

Пальцы вминались в податливую мягкую плоть, но две твердые бусины сосков давили ему в ладони.

— Я не знаю этой песни.

Ну конечно! Но кого волнует перебрасывание цитатами, когда…

Тоффи отпрянула, настороженная, как гончая. Юджин тоже напрягся, одновременно с ней. Все возбуждение разом пропало, у обоих одномоментно.

— У меня слуховые галлюцинации или…

— Ш-ш. — Тоффи спустила ноги на землю. Какая досада, она оставила даже молоток далеко от тайной беседки. Обычно при Главе были пистолет и хотя бы один нож, но мирная жизнь ее разнежила сильнее, чем Тоффи сама опасалась. Действительно, ей не стоило влюбляться.

Далекий звук не становился ближе, и трудно было понять, что это в точности — что-то стучало, скрипело, и это вряд ли могла оказаться плохо закрепленная дверь, хлопающая на ветру.

Но это действительно оказалась дверь. Своего рода…

__________

* Эллисон: Это неизбежно, это просто случается.

Клэр: Что случается?

Эллисон: Когда ты взрослеешь, твое сердце умирает.

Бендер: Кому не пофиг?

Эллисон: Мне.

** Дейзи Дюк — героиня телесериала «Придурки из Хаззарда», преимущественно появляется в кадре в коротких шортах.

*** Как и другие упоминавшиеся в тексте татуировки героини, скопированы с тату Ванессы Ферлито, героиня которой, Чарли ДеМарко, была одним из прототипов.

**** «Ведьма. Жизнь и времена Западной колдуньи из страны Оз»

***** Погодите — это вариант, мне нравится:

За эти 30 часов я знатно оторвусь!

_ Цитата из песни «Dead girl walking» из мюзикла «Heathers». _

Следующие цитаты из той же песни: «Мне нужно пожестче, я же приговоренная», буквально — ходячая мертвая девушка (игру слов объясняла раньше). И «меня это заводит!»


	50. Глава 48. Devil's playground

Потом кормчий рассмеялся и развел руки в стороны, словно пытался

обнять весь мир: небо, воду, влажную топкую землю, на которой они

стояли. Как будто хотел тем самым сказать, что в этом мире опасно всё.

И наверное, в этих краях так оно и есть, подумал Тим.

_ Стивен Кинг, «Ветер сквозь замочную скважину» _

Тоффи впервые в жизни возблагодарила рабочий дресскод, испортивший ей последние несколько лет жизни в Остине: она научилась бегать на цыпочках, не важно, в обуви на каблуках или босиком. Теряя в скорости, таким образом получалось немного выиграть в скрытности. Проходы в лабиринте кое-где поросли редкой травой, но, по крайней мере, листья нечасто падали сквозь ячейки сетки-рабицы, и можно было не беспокоиться о том, чтобы случайно зашуршать или захрустеть чем-нибудь при беге. Тоффи слышала только свое тяжелое дыхание и подозрительные звуки гнущейся листовой жести. Все ближе и ближе. По крайней мере, она угадала направление.

Но все остальные картины, которые нарисовал ее мозг во время незапланированного кросса, едва ли походили на реальность.

Тоффи резко затормозила, задохнувшись от резкой остановки и возмущения разом: Матье стоял у забора, отдирая молотком покрытие слой за слоем. То место, где Карл и Кори нашли дыру, чтобы бегать на рыбалку. Проспер покрыл лаз дополнительно листами жести, чтобы укрепить его, и теперь Матье дергал молоток, запустив плоскую часть наконечника меж стыков. Ему удалось уже расширить дыру на добрый фут: жесть погнулась, доски разошлись в стороны…

К счастью, Матье немного согнул колени, увлеченный своим вредительством, и Тоффи удалось опрокинуть его на землю настоящим рестлерским броском. Да воздастся на том свете бедняжке Ариане с ее прошлым на дешевых шоу за то, что учила всех желающих!

Матье хлопнулся во весь рост, так что затылок его даже оставил ямку в мягкой земле: что ж, большое дерево шумно падает, как известно. Тоффи, маленькая, полуголая, с мокрой от волнения и бега спиной, возвышалась над ним, тяжело дыша. У ее ноги лежал в желтеющей траве молоток. Ее молоток, который она сунула в руки Таре — а та наверняка оставила где придется. Рядом в пыли тускло блестели гвозди из забора, искореженные, как червяки в агонии. Тоффи, моргая, прогнала видение, в котором она хватала злосчастный молоток и вгоняла его Матье в башку. Это был соблазн небывалой мощи, но Тоффи с ним справилась, хоть и приложив все силы, какими располагала.

От забора раздался хрип: в узкий лаз уже мастил подгнившую башку ходячий. Тоффи все же подхватила молоток с земли и по-деловому, без гнева, отправила неживую тварь за последнюю грань существования: наконечник вошел в череп, как в кокос. Затем толкнула тело, высвобождая инструмент, выждала секунду, вслушиваясь: не крадутся ли еще мертвяки? И после всунула ручку молотка меж досок и жестяных листов так, чтобы расщеперенные створки снова сходились, как запертые на щеколду ставни.

А потом она повернулась к Матье.

— Ждешь награды?

Он кое-как приподнялся на корточки, отходя от удара затылком и слабо улыбаясь, точно без малейшей иронии соглашался с предположением Тоффи. В другой ситуации Матье обвинил бы собеседницу даже в том, к чему она не имела отношения, и разорался бы, но сейчас ему ее напор показался игрой. Точно на него напрыгнул пушистый щенок: не страшно, только смешно, и ничем не грозит. Шею его покрывали крупицы черной земли, но кровь не текла. Тоффи не могла поклясться, что так оно и останется хотя бы в ближайшие полчаса.

— Я просто хочу знать — зачем?

— Я думал, что тебе это понравится!

Тоффи двумя широкими шагами приблизилась к Матье — он так и замер на корточках, глядя на то, как при ходьбе подпрыгивает ее грудь, он не мог решить, забавно или соблазнительно. Занятый этим вопросом, некстати вспомнив тот день, когда Глава загорала топлесс, и он украл ее лифчик, он упустил момент, и не смог защититься.

Тоффи сперва ударила его — замахнувшись несильно, но с чувством, так что рука загудела у нее самой. Матье вновь опрокинулся на спину, оглушенный и болью, и звоном в ушах. Тоффи встряхнула кистью.

— Ох, мне это было нужно так давно, так… — И только теперь она смогла прорычать: — Понравится?! Ты думал, что это кому-то может понравиться?

Щека ее дернулась — сначала слабо, затем сильнее, еще сильнее, как у рычащей волчицы, демонстрирующей клыки.

— Ну что, мать твою, доволен? Ты меня довел! Я просила, я объясняла, но нет же! I hope you're happy how! You've hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever! *

Лежа на спине, Матье уже перестал думать о ее наготе и смог сосредоточиться на более важном, что происходило вокруг. Будь перед ним Шона, Бьянка или Леонтина, те уже поплатились бы за неблагодарность, но Матье давно не били, и это его ошарашило. Да, он не мог подняться скорее от удивления, чем от боли, хотя в голове у него и впрямь гудело. И эта сука ударила меня с такой силой, недоумевал он. Гнев овладел им мгновенно, как только истаяли круги перед глазами.

— Тебя не поймешь! Ты как Шона, Бьянка и Тина, сама не знаешь, чего хочешь!

Тоффи сделала пару сдержанных шагов к Матье: плечи напряжены, кулаки сжаты.

— И чего же я хотела?

— Твоя потогонная система, ты же тащишься от этого, социал-дарвинистка ты сисястая? Так что я сделал не то? Я просто тестирую твоих людей, хочу проверить, кто из них выживет.

— Я никогда не просила об этом. Никогда не хотела этого.

— И не нужно, я сам прекрасно вижу. Несложно прочитать твои мысли. Это разве не твоя мечта: чтобы все слабые сдохли, а остались только сильные? Те, кто выдержали бы первый натиск, тогда, в августе…

Не докончив, Матье попытался вскочить, но не успел — Тоффи встретила его на подъеме ударом ноги в грудь. Даже такой шовинист, как Август Юхан Стриндберг, знал, что оса способна победить льва, если найдет у него слабое место. Что говорить о женщине, которая десять лет готовила себя к тому, что однажды по ее душу явятся сильные, возможно, вооруженные, и очень, очень рассерженные мужчины?

— Боже, я хотела быть хорошей. Искренне хотела. — Тоффи приложила руку к сердцу и вздохнула. Не понять, играя или действительно сожалея. — Но больше уже не хочу. Look at her, she's wicked! **

Она раскинула руки в стороны, усмехаясь. Матье перешел последнюю черту. Уже становилось неважно, он ли спланировал первое нападение на общину или то было действительно случайное стечение обстоятельств, но сейчас он оказался пойман с поличным. И Тоффи готова была прямо здесь и сейчас стать для него очень, очень плохим копом.

Она умела сдерживаться. Она могла, если нужно. Но действительно больше не хотела. В ней мешались, как алкоголь в коктейле, лихой гнев и черная смертельная ярость. Дважды оглушенный, Матье стоял на четвереньках, выжидая. Бежать ему все равно было некуда, но он собирался отдохнуть и тут уж отделать наглую сучку так, чтобы она и ходить не смогла. Матье так и не верил, что это его могут убить или покалечить прямо в эту минуту. И напрасно. Именно этим Тоффи и собралась заняться.

В два движения она выдернула из шлевок шорт цепь и намотала на руку. Окружающая действительность полыхнула яркостью, точно иллюстрация в книге про фей, а потом весь мир истаял, вычертив только одного Матье, коленопреклоненного в пыли. Так в прицеле винтовки видна цель за мгновение до того, как ты нажмешь на спусковой крючок. Тоффи не думала, что он будет покорно принимать удары. В ту минуту она была равно готова и убить, и умереть. Что ж, как почти всегда. «Ты совсем рехнулась, он размажет тебя, как котенка!» — привычно прозвучал у нее в голове голос бабушки. И так же привычно Тоффи мысленно послала ее к черту.

Внезапно, за ее спиной послышался шорох кустов, и Тоффи развернулась вполоборота. Мир все еще был ярким от адреналина, однако черные шоры пропали. Из лабиринта вышел Юджин, прижимая к груди ее футболку и лифчик. Тоффи не сдержала краткой улыбки: она бы вернулась за ним, но он решил не оставлять ее одну, и это было мило. И довольно храбро. Не говоря о том, что Юджин не заплутал. Точно перед ним был не настоящий лабиринт, а ребус на последней странице журнала.

Он протянул Тоффи ее футболку, но она покачала головой. Как писал Лоуренс: самый страшный момент, когда ты ныряешь в ворот рубашки головой… Перед Матье она не собиралась так рисковать, чтобы отвлечься хотя бы на секунду. Нет, Тоффи не забыла, что осталась голой по пояс. Просто ей было плевать. И, по счастью, никакое смущение ей не мешало.

— Не нужно, все в порядке, — соврала она, видя, что Юджин готов приблизиться. Не стоило ему подставляться под опасность.

Гнев не ушел, но потерял остроту, разбавленный нежностью к другому. Тоффи медленно разжала кулаки, с таким усилием, точно суставы заржавели. Матье переводил взгляд с нее на Юджина, соображая. Затем открыл рот, закрыл. Губы у него дрожали, но не казалось, что от сдерживаемого смеха. Хотя Матье был бы рад теперь захохотать.

— Если бы не апокалипсис, ты никогда не заполучил бы такую девчонку, как она!

Тоффи медленно повернулась к Матье и процедила:

— Что ты сказал? Ну-ка живо возьми свои слова обратно.

Но он не взял. Слишком был зол. И удивлен — пожалуй, даже больше, чем когда увидел первого ожившего мертвеца. Потому что в какие-то выдумки сценаристов ты можешь поверить, если увидишь в реальности, а в какие-то — нет.

— Oh diable, я что, в каком-то хреновом фильме, где девчонку получает урод? Вы, блять, выглядите как решившие потрахаться рядовой Шутник и рядовой Куча***.

Тоффи представила, как бьет Матье ногой в лицо, зажмурилась на секунду и выдохнула. Он и так получил сполна, не нужно было проявлять лишнюю жестокость.

— Рада, что ты уважаешь американское кино, Матье. «Трупы знают лишь одно — лучше быть живым»****. Эта фраза тебе не раз еще вспомнится в следующие несколько дней, уверяю.

Тоффи кивнула, глядя поверх головы Матье, и он не успел обернуться: ему в затылок, ровно в ушибленное место, уткнулся холодный ствол автомата.

— О, Бьянка! — Он знал, что по периметру вдоль забора дежурит именно она. Еще бы! Будь там кто другой, он бы и не предпринял попытки воплотить в реальность свой дерзкий план. Молоток, который Матье нашел на стремянке, помог ему, но, если б инструмента не было, Матье отдирал доски хотя бы и голыми руками. — Сладкая, солнышко, chaton, вспомни, что важно, и убери дуло от моей головы. Ну же! Бьянка, ты целишься не в того. Не в тех людей.

— Только дай отмашку, и я ему мозги вышибу. — Прорычала Бьянка так, что Матье сперва не узнал ее голос. А потом… потом, что случалось с ним редко, испугался.

Он медленно поднял подрагивающие руки к ушам, словно собирался состроить рожу. Если бы! Впрочем, против желания, Матье скуксился, и никак не мог снова придать лицу надменное насмешливое выражение.

— Нам не нужно прибегать к такой брутальной жестокости! Такой исход вовсе не обязателен.

— Рано или поздно… — Тоффи печально вздохнула. — Вот чему научила меня жизнь. Ее грустная ирония в том, что рано или поздно, а все ситуации разрешаются насилием. Все приходит к этому. Думаешь, я рада? Нет. Но я не позволю тебе выждать, пока преимущество будет на твоей стороне.

Матье мог только надеяться, что Бьянка не решит стрелять.

Тоффи сдвинулась так, чтобы закрывать собой Юджина — хоть тот и стоял все еще в зеленых воротах лабиринта. Довольно далеко. Но так Тоффи было спокойнее, пусть и не казалось, что Матье еще может чем-то действительно навредить прямо в ту минуту.

— Ну же, ты что, боишься меня, большая храбрая Глава? Не надо так на меня смотреть. Я не социопат.

— Конечно, нет. Ты просто самовлюбленный мудак. Боже, разве у таких, как ты, не должно быть какой-то чуйки? — И тут Тоффи вспомнила то, о чем догадалась еще тогда, когда, мокрая, стояла на крыльце с Риком. — Ты не хищник, Боже правый, ты просто…

Она сказала уже совсем другим голосом. Не смеясь. Ухмыляясь.

— В этом суть, Матье. Я — истинно то, что ты можешь только изображать.

И это объясняло многое, если не всё.

До нее дошло, из какого теста был Матье: поняв, что мир жесток и недружелюбен к нему, он научился виртуозно изображать хищника. Лгать не только словами и даже не одним телом, но всем своим существом. Тоффи даже взглянула на свои ноги, и желала бы посмотреть на всю себя в ту минуту, пораженная тем, что сама она, маленькая, субтильная девушка, выучив тот же самый горький урок, действительно стала… плохой. Или не совсем — только опасной. В последние несколько недель ее понимание этих категорий пошатнулось, но в чем она была уверена, так это в том, что она такое. Отбросив имя и определения, ты можешь и без всего этого найти и осознать себя как разум и тело. Тоффи бы сказала — и как намерение, как нечто между первым и вторым.

— Ты что, убьешь меня прямо сейчас?

— Нет, конечно нет. Не сейчас.

Тоффи дала Бьянке неясный знак подбородком. Но та прекрасно поняла, что от нее требовалось: дуло заскользило вниз по шее Матье, замерло у лопаток.

— Поднимайся и шагай, куда говорят.

— Бьянка, не совершай ошибку, — предпринял последнюю попытку Матье. — Неужели это только из-за того дурацкого эпизода с окном?

Она не ответила — ни словами, ни движением автомата, но и без того Матье было ясно, что он прав.

АВГУСТ

Матье намеревался спуститься на первый этаж, но замер у самой лестницы, размышляя. На мгновение его посетило желание вернуться и еще поспорить с Тоффи, тотчас истаяло, и вдруг снова зародилось… Матье раздраженно рыкнул, не в силах понять, что ему теперь делать. Леонтина, конечно, и впрямь уже надоела ему за столько лет, но на ней он, по крайней мере, мог вымещать всю злобу. А Тоффи… Он презирал ее, как любую женщину, и в особенности — потому, что избрал ее своей жертвой. Цели свои он ненавидел полусознательно, едва понимая, что ему нужно взращивать в себе это отношение, чтобы без стыда использовать и мучить свою дичь.

Эта ведьма просто набивает себе цену, решил Матье, вспоминая холодность Тоффи несколько минут назад. Наверняка она включила все свое самообладание, чтобы не выдать истинных чувств! Матье полагал, что Тоффи хотелось либо расплакаться, либо броситься ему на шею, никак иначе. Он прислушался, уверенный, что до него донесутся тихие всхлипы из кабинета, но его уши уловили совсем другой звук — топот размеренных шагов. Матье резко обернулся. По лестнице поднималась Бьянка.

За последние несколько недель она похорошела и снова стала румяной и жизнерадостной, как в их первую встречу: Матье высматривал симпатичных студенток на пленэре. Бьянка в белых узких брюках мгновенно привлекла его внимание — стройная, с хорошеньким сосредоточенным лицом отличницы… Он потом запретил ей носить белое, потому что оно слишком шло ее длинным ногам и светлым волосам, слишком красило, будь то платье или костюм. Но больше никто, никто кроме него не имел права знать, как она может быть восхитительна.

Что Бьянка тогда рисовала, он, правда, не запомнил.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Она озадаченно подняла брови. Да, вот что в ней было нехорошо — глаза, ресницы, брови. Все слишком блеклое, так что лицо становится похоже на полную луну, если прищуриться. Матье так и сделал, тотчас удовлетворенно морщась: не так уж она и привлекательна. Все верно, не идеал, а вот брюнетка Тоффи лучше. Хоть бедра и полноваты… Как и у Шоны, а та при том еще и дылда…

— Иду, что я еще могу делать?

Матье выпал из своих мыслей, точно запнулся о слова Бьянки. Ловким движением он схватил ее за локоть и дернул на себя, еще не понимая, что привело его в такое бешенство. А потом он осознал.

Дерзость. Она ответила слишком непочтительно, а уж как глянула… Матье расплылся в зловещей улыбке.

— Идешь к общинному принцу-консорту? Ты как, уже разделила его с сестрицей? Она одолжила его тебе на ночь? — Матье шипел, придвинув лицо к самому носу Бьянки. — Ну, скажи, он тебя уже трахнул?

— Не твое дело! — Она дернулась, но пальцы держали ее руку крепко, как кандалы. — Пусти, потому что я иду к Главе! И ей пришла пора узнать, кто и зачем открыл ворота…

Все произошло за секунду. Не отпуская локтя бывшей любовницы, Матье тотчас схватил ее второй рукой за шею и отбросил от себя, так что Бьянка ударилась спиной в выступ стены. Затылок спасли скрученные в пучок волосы — и все равно, оглушенная, Бьянка не поняла, как внезапно оказалась уже в самом конце коридора, в паре метров от лестницы. Спина ее больше не прижималась к шершавой стене — за нею не было ничего, кроме августовского воздуха и двух этажей пустоты. Подоконник упирался в копчик, и в таком положении оказалось непросто сохранять равновесие, особенно если разозленный мужчина, кажется, готов выкинуть тебя из окна за шею. Будь на Бьянке хотя бы кроссовки, она бы смогла стоять на полу, но резиновые шлепанцы скользили по паркету, точно смазанные маслом.

— Если я заподозрю, что ты пытаешься хоть одно лишнее слово сказать, — шипел Матье по-французски. — я ночью перережу тебе горло или пырну в живот. Интересно, как много людей ты успеешь перекусать, как только восстанешь? Проверим?

Бьянка задыхалась, уже до предела напуганная, но слова Матье привели ее в полный ужас. Ее пальцы на его запястье разжались, не в силах больше сопротивляться. Если бы Матье хотел, мог бы до смерти задушить свою бывшую девушку прямо сейчас.

Но на другом конце коридора послышался звук шагов, стук двери, снова топот… Матье отпрянул от Бьянки и галантно подал ей руку, чтобы она поднялась с подоконника, а не свалилась за окно.

СЕНТЯБРЬ

Через полчаса после того, как Бьянка сопроводила Матье в карцер, она снова оказалась на верху лестницы, между первым этажом и вторым, точно там же, где в воспоминании они схлестнулись с бывшим любовником.

Но теперь компанию ей составляла Глава.

— Вы — что?

Бьянка покаянно кивнула. Она стояла одной ногой на последней ступеньке лестницы, другой — на предпоследней, так что их с Тоффи глаза были почти на одном уровне.

— Как я уже сказала… — Повторять Бьянке не хотелось, ох как не хотелось… Но она понимала, что общими фразами не отделается. Такие серьезные вещи приходится всегда разъяснять. — Мы знали. Все. Я, Шона, Леонтина. По мере способностей, все участвовали в его планах. Мне нравится Проспер, правда, ты не думай. Но в тот день я соблазняла его по указке Матье.

Тоффи звеняще хмыкнула, полная иронии до краев. Руки сами сложились под грудью, к тому моменту уже прикрытой футболкой, и Тоффи прижала ладони под мышками. В ее мозгу пронеслось видение, как она толкает Бьянку, и та кувырком летит с лестницы. Она не успела бы ухватиться за перила…

— Ладно, это — именно это — уже не имеет большого значения. — Тоффи сморгнула и посмотрела влево, туда, где за окном искрились полуденные лучи, не зная, что три недели назад Бьянка чуть не распрощалась с жизнью на этом же самом подоконнике. Ярость и боль хотели, чтобы Тоффи поступила жестоко, но, к счастью, разум, как это обычно случалось, взял верх, и она сдержала гневный порыв. Не то чтобы Бьянка была ни в чем не виновата — но над тяжестью ее провинности стоило поразмыслить.

— Шона была обязана убить меня на охоте, не так ли?

Но оказалась должна — ценой жизни, и это переменило всю расстановку сил. Матье остался без своих Невест Дракулы, всех трех разом. Две покинули общину — видимо, навсегда, третья только что выдала все планы своего господина его неудавшейся жертве.

Вместо ответа Бьянка пожала плечами. Тоффи говорила спокойно, и куда более сдержанно, чем обычно, отчего становилось очевидно, что она сдерживается, как только может. Бьянка начала догадываться о том же, о чем Шона знала, говоря, что громко лающая собака редко кусает.

— Ты запретишь мне теперь даже разговаривать с Проспером?

— А это волнует тебя прежде всего другого? — Брови Тоффи изумленно взметнулись. Раздражение ее таяло, охлажденное удивлением. Бьянку не пугала перспектива быть изгнанной, посаженной в карцер, голодающей. Она подумала о Проспере в первую очередь. Видимо, он и впрямь нравился ей нешуточно, и это давало надежду. — Что ж, «разве я сторож брату моему»? ***** Проспер большой мальчик, сам вправе решать, с кем водиться. Но имей в виду, он может защитить себя.

Тоффи с горькой усмешкой покачала головой, вспоминая. Да, если надо, Проспер мог всадить пулю промеж глаз кому угодно. И Бьянке стоило это знать.

____________

* Надеюсь, ты счастлив (а) теперь! Ты ранил (а) себя, и рана останется навсегда, Надеюсь, ты думаешь, что ты умный (ая)!

_ Cтроки из песни «Defying gravity» из мюзикла «Wicked». _

В оригинале речь об Эльфабе (т.е., в женском роде), я использую в мужском.

** Посмотрите на нее, она злая!

_ Также цитата из мюзикла «Wicked». _

*** Персонажи фильма «Цельнометаллическая оболочка»

**** Цитата из фильма «Цельнометаллическая оболочка»

***** Быт. 4:9


	51. Глава 49. Dad was wrong

Наступает момент, когда просто любишь, не за то, что он там хороший или

плохой, или еще какой. Просто любишь. Это не значит, что вы всегда будете

вместе. Не значит, что не будете друг другу делать больно. Значит только,

что любишь. Иногда вопреки тому, кто он такой, иногда — благодаря. И знаешь,

что он тебя тоже любит, иногда благодаря тому, кто ты такая, а иногда — вопреки.

_ Лорел Гамильтон, «Сны инкуба» _

Ржавчина, подумала Тоффи, ржавчина.

Она стояла, прикусив кончик ногтя, у двери в карцер. На этот раз Матье вел себя тихо, не так, как в августе. Наверное, если б не приглушенное хрипение ходячих в соседнем помещении, долетавшее до нее через коридор, она бы расслышала, как дышит заключенный за дверью с бурыми потеками на петлях. Спал он или только выжидал? Достало ли бы у такого человека самообладания, чтобы уснуть?

Тоффи проскользила взглядом по всей двери, видя перед собой не ее, а смутные тени воспоминаний и фантазий, толкущиеся в ее мозгу. Что, если бы они с Матье встретились до апокалипсиса, пока он был знаменитым журналистом, а она — кассиршей в КФС? Что бы она делала тогда: бежала или сражалась?

Тоффи слабо улыбнулась, чувствуя пальцем, как раздвигаются губы. Стоило ли думать о том, что не случилось? И все же, что она выбрала бы тогда: бежать или сражаться?

— Некоторый потенциал есть.

Тоффи улыбнулась еще шире, услышав голос Юджина. Видения покинули ее сознание, уступив место реальности. Тоффи встала в дверях склада, прислонясь плечом к косяку.

— Ты все-таки можешь собрать аппарат МРТ из подручного мусора? Такому сокровищу и имени нет, а если есть, оно твоё.

Юджин стоял на одном колене, как рыцарь, только перед ним возвышался не король Артур с воздетым мечом, а старый неработающий компьютер.

— Оптимистичное допущение. Тем не менее, примитивные примерные замеры можно совершать. Дай мне трое суток на работу.

Тоффи смотрела, как большие ладони Юджина юрко двигаются, пальцы меняют местами разноцветные штепсели на системном блоке. Черт, в этом была даже некая поэзия! С другими он все еще оставался настороженным, но с нею — нет. То внимательное выражение лица, покорившее ее, когда они говорили о книгах, и пару раз после, когда Тоффи заставала Юджина за работой — теперь он так нередко смотрел на нее. К счастью.

— Звучит лучше, чем помолвка. — Улыбнулась Тоффи, и Юджин улыбнулся в ответ, но устало и несколько вымученно.

Хотя это ей следовало хмуриться. Он-то еще ничего не знал.

— Двое суток.

— Юджин, что-то не так? — Она протянула к нему руку, желая заправить прядь волос за ухо, но Юджин схватился за нее, полагая, что Тоффи хочет, чтобы он встал. Она не ожидала того, и оба потеряли равновесие, в итоге в полуобъятии наткнувшись на стену. Тоффи полагала, что только по ее коже бегут неостановимые мурашки, но теперь поняла, что Юджин тоже дрожит.

— Холодно тут, правда? — Попробовала она сделать вид, что все в порядке. Как будто они оба не знали, что нет.

— СЧЛ. И она уже началась.

Тоффи озадаченно покачала головой. Юджин говорил больше о себе, чем в целом об общине, но что-то снова было слишком не так. Слишком непредсказуемо. Нет, он всегда был готов к тому, что чисто статистически в любой план прокрадется элемент неожиданности, но теперь… Юджин никогда не верил в предчувствия, так что в его понимании, он просто запутался. Что случалось с ним редко. Но время от времени это происходит со всеми. Он словно пытался вспомнить какое-то слово и никак не мог. Или листал толстую книгу в поисках важной цитаты. Но и память, и логика не хотели давать четкого ответа. Нужные сведения постоянно ускользали. Ни одно событие не происходит в действительности случайно, но это не значит, что лично ты способен рассчитать вероятности.

— Ситуация Черного лебедя*.

— Ох. Я никогда не интересовалась балетом, знаешь ли.

Она уперла руку ему в грудь, не отталкивая, только чтобы ощутить тепло кожи под тонкой тканью рубашки. Страсть проходит, и быстро, но их увлеченность не утихала, хотя оба уже научились брать слишком буйные ее проявления под контроль. Три года, как утверждали все исследования, три года им должно было еще хватить на эту страсть до визга, прежде, чем придется выяснить — растает она или станет спокойной любовью. Надеюсь, у нас есть эти три года, подумала Тоффи, привставая на цыпочки для поцелуя, и тотчас опускаясь снова на всю стопу. Губы Юджина мимолетно мазнули по ее щеке.

— Золотце, все непросто. Я приняла решение, и оно… проблемное.

Тоффи запнулась и закусила губу. Ей нужно было сказать «и я не прошу принять его». Или «я не изменю его, но ты можешь не согласиться». Вот только все это было бы впустую. Вряд ли им удастся прийти к теплохладному компромиссу. Ты рискуешь или своей группой, или любимым мужчиной, или будущим всего человечества, подсказал внутренний голос. И звучал он как ее собственный.

Ты знаешь правила, ты следуешь правилам, но в целом куда больше это похоже на попытку удержаться над пропастью, хотя ты даже не знаешь, за что зацеплена верёвка, которую ты намотала на своё запястье. То, что над тобой, теряется в тумане, как и то, что снизу. Единственный факт, с которым трудно спорить — что бы ни было под тобой, вода или камни, после такого падения не выживают.

Может быть, о Черном лебеде Тоффи знала куда больше, чем подозревала.

Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось отвлечься: известно, каким способом. И плевать на то, что холод в лаборатории с наступлением осени стал зубодробительный. Зато вонь поуменьшилась, хотя Юджин и пожаловался, что образец — женского пола — разлагается уж слишком быстро. Воспоминание об этом отвлекло Тоффи от всего остального, даже от успокаивающего ощущения любимых теплых рук у нее на талии. Следовало обратить внимание на девушку-образец, проходя по коридору, но Тоффи позабыла об этом и не вспомнила до этой минуты.

Почему?

И тут она поняла, отчего в карцере было так тихо: он пустовал.

Тоффи не помнила, как преодолела дорогу до лабиринта. И как дико выглядело ее бегство из объятий Юджина, задыхающейся от ужаса понимания — он мог, в конце концов, принять это на свой счет. Впрочем, как знать, не было ли это их последним объятием?

— Что тут происходит? — Рявкнула Тоффи, на самом деле прекрасно представляя, что.

Она переводила взгляд с Проспера — с пистолетом в отведенной, точно для фотографии, ладони — к Матье со связанными за спиной руками у самого входа в лабиринт. Рядом стояли и другие общинники: Майло с незажженым пока факелом в руке, Кори с… третьим образцом на поводке. Мертвая девушка действительно быстро разлагалась, уже потеряв правую руку до локтя. Тоффи стала слишком редко заходить в лабораторию, и ее поразила разница между тем, что она видела в свой прошлый визит и теперь, под лучами малинового заката.

— Нет, Проспер. — Тоффи покачала головой. — Ты же сказал, что мы больше не устраиваем гон!

— Да, потому что мне казалось, что у нас наконец-то нормальные люди вокруг!

Тоффи обвела взглядом толпу. Ой-ой, еще и Рик. И люди Рика. Этого им видеть точно не стоило, но что поделать: если они и думали, что в этой общине есть добрый лидер и злой лидер или хотя бы безумный и вменяемый, пришло им время узнать, что брат и сестра куда больше отличались по внешности, чем по понятиям.

— Мы больше не устраиваем гон, потому что мы — преимущественно хорошие люди. — Тоффи сама себе не верила. Альтернатива, которую она собралась предложить, никак не тянула на достойный поступок хорошего человека.

— Преимущественно. — Проспер перехватил пистолет поудобней, будто и впрямь собрался стрелять. — Мне нравится эта оговорка.

— Уверен, что мне не понравится ответ, — встрял в разговор Рик, и все повернулись к нему. — Но, может, объясните, что происходит?

— Это гон, — ответил Проспер. — Тот, кто совершает преступление слишком жестокое, чтобы отделаться карцером, отправляется бегом по лабиринту. А вслед за ним мы пускаем мертвяка.

И тут Матье засмеялся. Он только что стоял, сгорбившись и стреляя по сторонам испуганными глазами, а теперь корчился от хохота, так что у него по щекам потекли слезы.

— Ну, и теперь ты будешь отрицать, что ты не рада моим подаркам, chaton? Прекрасный способ отделить в своей общине слабых от сильных. Те, кто еще пригодятся тебе, остаются, а слабаки помирают, так?

Тоффи повернулась к нему, невольно стиснув кулаки.

— Нет. Ты не понял. Мы давали шанс тем, кто этого не заслуживал. Не важно, как быстро ты бегаешь, если не знаешь лабиринта — в одном из тупиков ты погибнешь. Но если Бог благосклонен к тебе…

Она сморгнула, вспоминая, как Матье сказал ей: ты не веришь в Бога. И она ответила, что он прав. На самом деле, она устраивала гон для того, чтобы не приходилось терять людей, убивая каждого, кто покусился на жизнь другого. А таких, черт побери, у них нашлось много. Усилием воли Тоффи попробовала не оборачиваться на Эдиту. Каждый житель был на счету, пока они восстанавливали это место. Но почти все они пришли из Вудбери. А какие инстинкты пробуждал тот город, Тоффи знала лучше прочих. Стал ли гон аналогом арены Губернатора? Люди жаждали зрелищ, и зрелищ жестоких. Тоффи понимала, что для кого-то — да, безусловно. Но, по крайней мере, она сама никогда не делала этого ради того, чтобы увлечь кого-то наблюдением за насилием. Гон никогда не устраивался намеренно для того, чтобы подогреть чью-то страсть к жестокости.

— Когда обнаруживаешь в амбаре крысу возле прогрызенного мешка зерна, не бежишь покупать клетку с крутящимся колесом. — Прервал размышления сестры Проспер. — Ты боишься, что он пройдет испытание.

— Я боюсь, что он не пройдет. Этот говнюк мне еще нужен.

Брат и сестра сошлись пока еще в словесной схватке, но они приблизились друг к другу едва ли на расстояние вытянутой руки. В любой момент бой мог стать настоящим — с маханием кулаками и стрельбой. Казалось, воздух искрит между ними двумя.

— Инуиты считали, что подобные люди неисправимы, и единственный путь избавиться от них — столкнуть их на охоте в воду. — Жестко отчеканил Проспер.

То, что не может быть исправлено, должно быть уничтожено, утверждал отец. Тоффи действительно жила с этой мыслью годами — и к чему это привело? Что ж, может быть, и в этом ее отец оказался неправ.

Он никогда не жил так, как теперь пришлось ей. Он, вместе с другими, выбрал однажды маленькую девочку врагом общины и выдумал ей ведьминские силы. Но даже в прекрасно смазанной машине вдруг одна шестеренка оказывается крепче других и ломает соседние одной своей жесткостью. Теперь эта девочка жалела, что не может просто наслать проклятие.

— Не думала, что ты так жесток, — пролепетала Бьянка из-за спины Кори.

— О, ну конечно. — Проспер взмахнул пистолетом, так что те, кто стояли сбоку от него, попятились. — А вот моя сестра знает. Я хотел измениться, видит Бог, но мне это удалось не больше, чем ей.

— Заткнись, — прорычала Тоффи. Сделала шаг, отвесила Просперу молниеносную пощечину и повторила: — Заткнись и иди, найди себе другое дело.

Он посмотрел на нее без удивления и обиды, хотя щека его тотчас побагровела. Было что-то между ними, в прошлом и настоящем, что заставило Проспера вернуть пистолет в кобуру и уйти. Вряд ли он решил нарубить дров, просто покинул сборище перед лабиринтом.

Тоффи взяла Матье за веревку на запястьях и толкнула перед собой.

— Расходитесь. Никакого гона с сегодня и навечно.

В толпе послышались шепотки: одобрительные и недоуменные. По крайней мере, Тоффи не расслышала недовольства. Это не значило, что кто-то не остался разочарован, но, по крайней мере, никто не собирался открыто ныть, что ему не дали пялиться на казнь.

— Что теперь, chaton? Убьешь меня, как только я попробую сбежать?

Матье стоял, выпрямившись. Он все еще не боялся ее. Проспера — да. Рика — еще как! Но Тоффи оставалась для него крошкой с наивными амбициями, что бы она ни делала. Когда она била его четыре часа назад, он на мгновение поверил в ее силу, но теперь снова вернулся к своему предубеждению. Что за человек!

— Нет, если попытаешься бежать, я прострелю тебе ногу, может, обе, а потом отволоку в лабораторию на спине. Будь тут Леонтина, она бы подвердила, что я это могу. — Тоффи не стала уточнять, что добрых семьдесят фунтов веса разницы между ним и ею играли роль. — «Слишком поздно, твоя судьба — шах и мат, все кончено!»**

Она попросила кого-нибудь завести и мертвячку назад в камеру: за ошейник взялся Дэрил. Тоффи благодарно кивнула ему, и втроем, вместе с пленником, они двинулись в лабораторию.

Толпа у лабиринта рассосалась. Один только Рик стоял, размышляя над тем, что только что увидел. И стоило двери лаборатории хлопнуть вдалеке, он пошел на звук, приняв некое решение.

____________

* Ситуация черного лебедя — возникновение непредсказуемого события, провоцирующего значительные последствия. Автор теории — Нассим Николас Талеб.

** Too late,

Checkmate is your fate —

It’s over!

Цитата из композиции «I will prevail» из мюзикла «Wonderland».


	52. Глава 50. Добро не располагается более по ту сторону зла

Расстояние между тем, как люди живут и как должны бы жить,

настолько велико, что тот, кто отвергает действительное ради

должного, действует скорее во вред себе, нежели на благо, так

как, желая исповедовать добро при любых обстоятельствах, он

неминуемо погибнет, сталкиваясь со множеством людей, чуждых

добру. Из этого следует, что государь, чтобы сохранить власть,

должен приобрести умение от добра отступать и пользоваться

им смотря по мере надобности.

_ Никколо Макиавелли _

По крайней мере, Матье не пришло в голову сопротивляться на лестнице. Если у него и был шанс, то только там, но он почел за лучшее поверить, что ему прострелят ногу, если не обе. И мудро, и наивно с его стороны. Может, он просто боялся, что во время потасовки скорее сам споткнется и кубарем полетит до последней ступеньки.

Проведя пленника по коридору, Тоффи втолкнула его в камеру, торопясь, пока Матье не заметил, как она дрожит.

— Постоялица как раз выехала из номера, так что он полностью твой. — Тоффи бросила взгляд за плечо, ожидая увидеть позади себя Дэрила, но там стоял Рик, так что она тихо ахнула, но тотчас взяла себя в руки. — Эту — во второй отсек, кому-то придется потесниться.

Рядом с Граймсом покачивалась из стороны в сторону снулая ходячая: волосы висят сосульками, плечи опущены, хрип едва доносится меж слабо шевелящихся губ. Таких, как она, в изобилии можно было встретить в любом месте — хоть в лесу, хоть в городе. Какие-то особи, казалось, не поддавались голоду, и едва ли вяло дергались, не преследуя никого. Девочка на диете, подумала Тоффи, тотчас поразившись неуместности шутки, возникшей у нее в мозгу.

Матье в ту минуту осматривался в своей камере с ироничной полуусмешкой. Пока он придумывал едкий комментарий, Тоффи уже отвернулась, и Матье пришлось подавиться его остроумием. Она остекленевшими глазами смотрела на серую стену, обхватив себя под грудью и тщетно пытаясь унять дрожь. У Тоффи оставались последние минуты, чтобы переменить решение — прежде, чем она совершит первый шаг. Необратимый. Она еще могла… но убеждала себя не делать этого.

Трудное решение и по-настоящему некрасивое. Недоброе. Но правильное. Так порой бывает: самая жестокая, мерзкая вещь в иной ситуации оказывается самой разумной.

Рик запихнул мертвячку в камеру под вторым номером, не деликатничая ни с ней, ни с образцом, что шаркал там до нее: запихал обоих подальше, как вываливающуюся из шкафа рухлядь. Щелкнул замком и вытер ладони о джинсы — но не ушел. Тоффи поняла, что сейчас ей еще и придется объясняться. Что ж, по крайней мере, она могла отрепетировать аргументы прежде, чем настанет неприятное время признаваться Юджину в своих ужасных планах.

— Надеюсь, Вы пришли требовать для меня помилования, шериф, — сказал Матье, притиснув лицо к прутьям.

Тоффи с разворота саданула рукой по клетке изо всех сил, чтобы он замолчал. Боль пронзила ладонь и запястье, стрельнула длинной ноющей нитью до локтя. Останется синяк, равнодушно поняла Тоффи. Но, по крайней мере, Матье действительно отшатнулся в глубь камеры и прикусил язык.

— У вас, ребят, вообще тормозов нет, похоже.

Тоффи развернулась к Граймсу, готовая ко всему — даже увидеть пистолет у себя перед лицом. Но Рик держал руки на поясе, и только. Однако, взгляд его все же не сулил ничего хорошего. Тоффи пожала плечами.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы тут сейчас будем голосовать, что делать с этим ублюдком? Что ты предлагаешь? Дать ему просто жить среди нас и дальше, в конце концов, убить кого-то? — В ней всколыхнулась острая эмоция. Совесть, подумала мимоходом Тоффи. Она всегда ощущала ее холодной, как морская волна, в отличие от горячего прикосновения стыда и вины за те неверные поступки, для принятия которых совесть к ней заранее не явилась. — Ты отправлял людей в тюрьму, и наверняка кого-то из них присудили к смертной казни. Я делаю не что-то отличное. Готовлю точно такую же смертельную инъекцию. Не беспокойся, у него будет достойный последний ужин.

— Ты могла бы дать ему второй шанс.

— Я дала, и он его профукал. Все то время, пока я думала, что Матье прилежно работает, он на самом деле планировал новую диверсию. Да, я могла бы выгнать Матье из общины, это было бы так… милосердно! Просто устраниться из морального уравнения. Можно было бы даже выгнать его с голыми руками и вроде как воображать, что в его крайне вероятной смерти я не буду виновата. Но этот козел опасен, и я не пущу его судьбу на самотек.

— Все это досадная случайность, chaton, не так ли? В конце концов, мы могли бы решить дело поединком. И ты бы мне поддалась. Я и так сильнее, но если б мы сошлись один на один, без оружия, ты бы не вынесла чисто психологически. Неплохо держишься, chaton, но все же — тебе нужна психологическая защита, чтобы перенести это, верно? Ты не настолько сильна, чтобы перенести это.

Матье говорил с видимым удовольствием, сверкая своей изысканной улыбкой, чуточку более хищной, чем на фото для рекламы жвачки. Тоффи вдруг поняла: несмотря на перспективу гона и близкой смерти, он все думал только о ее словах, что она — то, что он только изображает. Тотчас ей на ум пришел один из Волков, тот, который лизнул ее — нет, все-таки она могла судить, кто хищник, а кто только пользуется мимикрией. Она поняла, о чем думал Матье: он не может просто взять и остаться в камере. Еще и стать чьей-то жертвой. Он так твердо уверен был, что ему положено властвовать и побеждать, что его мозг просто не допускал мысли, что все кончено. Нет никакого пути к спасению. Уж Тоффи позаботится, как и решила, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

— Ты так и не понял? Это никогда не было вопросом силы. — Держись, подсказал ей внутренний голос, неужто ты за пару дней позабыла, как легко этот гад внушает то, что хочет? — Я не собиралась меряться, у кого круче бицепс. Все упиралось только в то, останусь я доброй или нет. Но, видимо, это как с алкоголизмом. Тридцать дней без срыва, сорок. Потом можно снова отмотать на ноль.

Матье набычился, под глазами у него сгустились тени, так что в искусственных сумерках лаборатории он начал казаться самым красивым членом семьи Аддамс.

— Хотел бы я видеть, как придет кто-то посильнее и размажет тебя.

Тоффи усмехнулась.

— Обязательно придет, солнышко. Но ты не увидишь, правда, ты вообще проживешь еще очень недолго. — Она в задумчивости постучала себя пальцем по подбородку. — В виде ходячего мертвеца ты будешь куда безопасней, чем сейчас, живым и в своем уме. Я запланировала колоть тебе желчь и кровь образцов, посмотреть, после какой дозы начнется обращение. Или, может быть, я засуну к тебе вон ту сонную крошку, чтобы ты, наконец, хоть одной девчонке доказал, что ты классный любовник не только на словах.

Матье даже не скривился, слыша это, и Тоффи поразилась силе его воли. Потом поняла, что он шокирован и напуган настолько, что потерял способность владеть мышцами лица. Забавно, подумалось ей, если она права, и перед нею человек без совести, что представить Тоффи не могла в полной мере — только вообразить отстраненно, как далекий факт. Сколь же, воистину, смешно, что он, при том, страшится мук и смерти. Как любой другой человек.

— Нет, — покачал головой Рик так медленно, точно надеялся, что Тоффи успеет крикнуть: поверил! Но она не показала, что шутит. — Никто не достоин такой участи.

— Не могу спорить. Не надо думать, будто я воображаю себя спасительницей. Я в курсе, что это жестоко, и догадываюсь, что еще не раз буду сомневаться, правильно ли я поступила. Сейчас я знаю, что правильно, но понимаю, что буду порой забывать об этом и жалеть о своем поступке. Только если я не решусь на это сейчас, жертв будет больше.

Тоффи опустила глаза на свои руки, и в полутьме коридора ей показалось, что на ладонях не красная кожа перчаток, а густая кровь.

Она и не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет любить весь мир. Сама говорила: люди не меняются. Но она признала, что существуют люди, ради которых она пожертвует собой. Или своими идеалами, правилами и моралью. Если когда-нибудь встанет вопрос выживания: ее, Юджина, Проспера… Она отдаст все, чтобы они жили где-то, как-то, но жили. Оставалось молиться, что выбирать между ними ей не придется.

Да, это тоже изменилось. Место «очень сильно не хотела бы», наконец, занял страх.

Но, по крайней мере, этот новый мир был как раз для таких как она. Кто плохо договаривается, но хорошо убивает.

Если все становилось слишком сложно, Тоффи сводила все к насилию. Потому что — зачем тянуть? Никогда не бывает иного конца. А если насилие еще не разразилось, значит, еще ничего не кончено.

— Я не думаю, что Матье — чистое зло. Просто он европеец. — Тоффи пожала плечами и улыбнулась, чтобы было понятно, что она шутит. В голове заиграли строки песни: Is he gay or european? * Но она не стала цитировать. — Я — злая женщина, и он — злой человек, но разница в том, что он злонамеренный, а я просто не выбираю методы. Я должна быть уверена, что он мертв. Что он не в состоянии навредить моим близким, мне или тебе, твоей же группе. Я из тех, кто предпочтет стрелять, чем проверять, как к нему настроена бешеная собака.

— Но в случае с нами ты рискнула.

— О да. Потому что у меня все же есть чувства, и порой они меня обманывают. — Тоффи снова пожала плечами, мягко склонив голову набок. — Хотелось посмотреть на парня, который способен спасти мир.

— И когда ты поняла, что он не может, взяла от него все, что только получилось?

Тоффи сощурилась, и Рик поднял руки, показывая — неправ, сказал не то, что собирался. Она усмехнулась.

— Ты только что намекнул, что я безжалостная убийца, а теперь пытаешься беречь мои чувства? Вау. Ты по-настоящему хороший человек, Рик Граймс. Добрый и чувствительный. Тебе, должно быть, всегда было непросто выживать, а сейчас так особенно.

Он думал, что она добавит: не растеряй это. Но Тоффи качнула головой, похожим движением, какое было у него самого.

— Надеюсь, ты скоро от этого избавишься.

Рик ступил пару шагов к Тоффи и взял ее за плечи, мягко, но пальцы вмялись в кожу предупреждающе: так в воздухе чувствуется подступающая гроза.

— Я тоже делал… сомнительные вещи. Но только когда был вынужден.

— Сейчас именно это и происходит. Я вынуждена.

— Ты могла бы сделать что-то хорошее.

— Я так и поступаю. Это — лучший вариант из всех. Он не идеален, он не понравился бы моему отцу и очевидно не нравится тебе. Но выхода лучше у меня нет. Не могу взмахнуть волшебной палочкой и заставить Матье перенестись в Изумрудный город.

— Да, но пытки? Не думай, что я забыл, какую хрень он устроил в первый раз. Я шел с тобой рука об руку, сходя с ума от страха за сына. Но…

Ее губы выпятились, как для поцелуя, но на самом деле — в выражении агрессии.

— Ну уж нет, этот монстр не отделается вышибленными мозгами. Мне плевать, как ты это видишь. В мире достаточно работы, которой ты не хочешь заниматься, но приходится. Может быть, даже такой ублюдок не заслуживает подобной участи, но раз ему все равно не стоит оставлять жизнь, пусть сделает хоть какое-то подобие вклада в общее дело. Мне нужно мясо для экспериментов и я нашла один вонючий кусок.

Тоффи тоже схватила Рика за плечи, так что со стороны казалось, точно они собрались танцевать странный танец, и всем своим весом толкнула. Рик уперся спиной в решетку. Вялая ходячая за прутьями немного приободрилась, потянулась к спине Граймса истлевшей рукой, на конце которой торчала голая кость. Вот только Граймс трижды подумал бы, чье прикосновение ему больше омерзительно — гниющей плоти или безумной Главы.

— Это суть нашего мира. Насилие. И сонмы животных, бегущих от него. Это не красиво. Не справедливо. Не легко. Но избежать столкновения с машиной проще, если фары не слепят тебя. — Тоффи пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы говорить Рику в лицо. — Все детство меня учили: будь доброй, то есть, давай себя жрать, потому что это благородно. Ты — дашь? Себя? Карла, Джудит? Не думаю. И я больше не буду ждать, пока все станет невыносимо. Я, может, и тварь, но не дура, с позапрошлого года — больше нет.

В лице Граймса-старшего что-то неуловимо поменялось. Он думал о том, что будь у него в иные моменты возможность запереть кого-то, вместо того, чтобы пускать пулю в лоб, так бы он и поступил. Тюрьма — это было понятно. И милосердно. Но за два месяца в общине Рик прекрасно понял, как тут все работает, и не мог не заметить, что со временем Карл и Джудит стали получать бесплатный паек. Тоффи многим давала из жалости то лишнее яблоко, то дополнительную картофелину, детей же кормила так, чтобы им хватало, и не важно, сколько за день успевал переделать дел Карл. Он старался, и получалось у него отлично, но порой ему просто не находилось подходящего занятия.

Однако… что такое пара детей или лишняя четверть пайка против рациона здорового мужика? Рик моргнул, смиряясь с пониманием, что на месте Тоффи тоже, может быть, не счел бы вечное заключение приемлемым вариантом. Нужно было делать выбор между одним человеком и целой общиной. Понимал он и ее нежелание выгнать Матье. Это все равно была казнь, но если бы ему повезло выжить, этот беспринципный гад мог испортить жизнь какой-нибудь другой общине. И это тоже была правда. Грустная, но оттого не менее очевидная.

И все же, просто укокошить козла бы больше, чем достаточно.

— Вот что я называю необходимым насилием. Русский лидер Владимир Ильич со мной согласился бы. — Слова Тоффи звучали как шепот Лилит измученному отшельнику в пещере. — Я просто дала ему почувствовать себя правым. Он же полагал, что я готова убить за знание — так пожалуйста!

Рик сглотнул. Во рту стоял металлический вкус крови, и он мог бы поклясться, что прикусил язык или щеку, пока не понял, что-то всего лишь воспоминание. Просто слишком яркое.

— Каин принес в жертву плоды земли, а Авель — головы первых животных своего стада, и Богу больше понравилась жертва Авеля. Так может, Каин просто решил, что знает, какая жертва будет еще лучше?

От холода начало сводить голые икры, и Тоффи опустилась на всю стопу. Рик с отвращением стряхнул с себя ее руки.

— Я тебя не знаю.

— Так и есть. Но знаешь, что? Дам тебе год. И когда он пройдет, ты поймешь. И когда ты посмотришь в зеркало — спустя этот год — подумаешь, что у нас одинаковый взгляд.

— Нет.

Она не стала говорить «да», только кивнула.

— У меня была прекрасная мечта. Быть не просто хорошим лидером, но еще и морально чистым человеком. — Тоффи смотрела вбок на Матье, размышляя, что ему поздно пытаться внушить к себе уважение, если он пытается быть стойким лишь для этого. — Чтобы люди следовали за тобой именно поэтому.

— И, как все прекрасные мечты, невыполнимая. — Рик хлопнул ее по плечу. — Ты вправе делать все, что хочешь, это место твое. Мы уходим.

Не нужно было пояснять, что это значит.

Тоффи не стала задерживаться у клеток, но и идти за Риком ей тоже не хотелось. Решение зудело у нее на коже, так что хотелось исцарапать себя, как сошедшему с ума зверю.

Что ж, уход Рика и его группы — это всегда был только вопрос времени. Пусть Тоффи нравились почти все, а те, кто нет — просто не мешали. Но она никогда не обольщалась, что все из них останутся в ее маленьком поселении навсегда. И теперь, выработав на экстра-паек, они без проблем могли уйти. Что ж…

Тоффи вздрогнула, поняв, что в соседней комнате все это время находился Юджин. И, разумеется, он не мог не слышать ее перебранку с Граймсом-старшим.

____________

* «Гей он или европеец» — цитата из песни There! Right there! , мюзикл Legally blonde.


	53. Глава 51. I'll be so happy, I could melt!

От исчезновения одной-единственной женщины в мире не

остановится ничего, кроме сердца одного-единственного мужчины.

_ Уильям Шекспир _

Она думала, что готова ко всему: что Юджин оттолкнет ее плечом и пройдет мимо, плюнет в лицо или просто скажет, что она психопатка. Вот только пару месяцев назад Тоффи выделила Юджина из общей массы гостей-постояльцев именно потому, что он не походил на остальных. Да что там, он не имел ничего общего со всеми парнями, что встречались ей прежде!

И все же, когда он медленно протянул к ней руку — Глава следила за движением, как зачарованная — и взялся пальцами за ее ладонь, у Тоффи перехватило дыхание сперва просто от изумления.

— Ты не понимаешь? — Она ошарашено покачала головой. — Я буду его исследовать.

— И тебе понадобится моя поддержка.

Она опешила. По лицу, по глазам Юджина нельзя было прочитать, как он относится к ее идее. Только когда эмоции зашкаливали, он мог едва заметно двинуть губами и ноздрями в особенном движении, которое так умиляло Тоффи. Но теперь… Она не понимала.

— Если мы хотим сохранить прогресс, нам имеет смысл продолжать работать вместе. — Он кивнул, подтверждая свои собственные слова.

И Тоффи бросилась ему на шею, едва не плача. Подумать только, она собиралась издеваться над человеком… который, впрочем, чуть не убил ее, да и всю общину и, косвенным образом, погубил двоих людей — из тех, кто был ей близок. А Юджин ее поддерживал. Разделял ее тьму. Почему? Потому что она была «его женщиной»? В этом было нечто «лоуренсовское», и она растрогалась.

— Скажи мне, что я не слишком жестока.

Он провел носом по ее виску. Не так чувственно, как сделал бы другой мужчина: почти все движения Юджина отдавали какой-то естественностью зверька, знающего о мире больше, чем люди, и вполне довольного собой, даже в худшие моменты. Это-то и завораживало.

— Цель оправдывает средства. — Она не была согласна, но не стала спорить. Юджин вздохнул и продолжил. — Наша группа под началом Абрахама потеряла множество людей за время пути. Преимущественно случайно, но в некоторых ситуациях — только потому, что те люди верили в мою миссию. Которая была чистой фикцией.

Ты не помогаешь, хотела сказать Тоффи, однако смолчала.

— Люди с серой моралью движут историю. — Он снова потерся о ее волосы, на сей раз щекой. — Чарити.

От нее не ускользнуло, что Юджин испытывал заметное облегчение, понимая, что должен только выбрать сторону, но все главные решения приняты за него. Было ли ей самой тяжело принимать решения? Ну… во всяком случае, проще, чем жить после сделанного шага. Однако, поддержка Юджина все равно значила для Тоффи немало. «Целуй меня страстно, Крепко обнимай, Помоги мне поверить, Что ты со мной сегодня.*»

Она протянула руки так высоко, как только получилось, чтобы обнять его за шею, сперва запуская пальцы под волосы, затем вытянувшись, балансируя на цыпочках, чтобы объятие вышло теснее. Его пальцы проскользили вдоль ее позвоночника…

«Просто впервые… Я чувствую себя… злой**.»

Сегодня будет лучшая ночь, подумала она, уж после такого — определенно.

Тоффи перекусила у себя в комнате, вороша бумаги с исследованиями, полная надежды на скорый прорыв. В эту пьянящую пену предвкушения стремились прорваться невеселые мысли о том, как внизу проходит ужин: вряд ли в добродушной атмосфере. Скорее всего, мнения о ее решении не поделились строго по группам — явно не все в команде Рика так уж возмутились бесчеловечностью, а из ее людей не все могли это одобрить. Но, не считая Джудит и, может быть, Карла, все в общине были достаточно взрослыми людьми, чтобы принимать решения согласно своему мнению. Если часть риковцев предпочтет остаться, Тоффи будет только рада. Если кто-то из ее людей уйдет… Что ж, она не станет их останавливать. На задворках сознания привычная фоновая паранойя пыталась достучаться: как насчет продумать все наперед, а? Ладно уж тебе, сыронизировал внутренний голос, как-нибудь разберешься, в конце концов, не тупая.

Снова заныло в боку, и хотя Тоффи притерпелась к этому ощущению, сейчас оно прогнало ее несколько напускную веселость.

Хотелось принять ванну, как будто так удалось бы смыть собственную душевную пыль. Не грязь, сказала бы Тоффи, потому что даже серьезное зло, которое она творила, не шло ни в какое сравнение с великими деяниями настоящих гениев омерзительности — того же Губернатора, пожалуй. Только одно не нивелировало другое. Ни значение ее решения, ни его истинная цель.

Тоффи хотелось нырнуть с головой, спрятаться под воду, но жаль было мочить волосы, ночи стали зябкие. И без того, умываясь слишком энергично, она невольно плеснула на пряди у висков. И Тоффи просто встала, уже дрожа от перепада температуры — в огромной ванной комнате с начала сентября кафель пола и стен холодил кожу, как на улице. Тоффи поворошила свою одежду в поисках трусиков, но нашла только те, что только что сняла с себя. Вот балда, забыла взять сменку, подумала она с досадой, а потом почувствовала, как адреналин послал импульс по всему ее телу, напрягая каждую мышцу, точно Тоффи собралась спрыгнуть с вышки.

Кровь. Не капелька, но и не огромное пятно. Чуть-чуть, как отпечаток большого пальца. И темная, уже свернувшаяся.

Тоффи обернулась на зеленоватое зеркало воды в ванне. Ничего, кроме пары песчинок с ее ступней, осевших у слива. Она и так знала, что до месячных еще две недели, и столько же минуло с прошлых. Вывод напрашивался сам собой… Или два, и ни один Тоффи не нравился: ровно месяц назад было то же самое, как если бы кто-то скопировал ситуацию на ксероксе и заменил тот день нынешним. Ну, или только ее белье. Тоффи медленно присела на край ванны. Наверное, она была бы больше шокирована, только если б ее укусили. И именно в этот момент, когда Тоффи об этом подумала, она ощутила щипок изнутри, словно ее тяпнул куда-то в низ живота крупный жук, какими по весне изобиловала община. Это походило на то, что она чувствовала, когда у нее брали образец тканей для проверки на онкомаркеры.

Мир вдруг превратился на несколько секунд в вязкий мутный кисель. Будто кто-то сказал: замри! Всему, даже солнечному свету и воздуху. Тоффи просидела несколько минут неподвижно, едва дыша, пока чувство замерзшей задницы от холодного бортика ванны не побудило ее встать.

Юджин не собирался спать: книга попалась интересная, без преувеличений, к тому же, ситуация в общине его нешуточно тревожила. Тоффи пообещала его успокоить, поцеловав перед расставанием в лаборатории, но мысль о предстоящей ночи, буквально, тоже никак не убаюкивала.

И все же, он задремал на кровати, подложив кулак под щеку, вымотанный и издерганный, едва попав в оазис тепла и тишины особняка. Сначала он облокотился на спинку кровати, затем подумал, что не будет греха, если читать лежа, и так вскоре провалился в сон. Довольно приятный, хотя и бессмысленный… пока не оказался выброшен из сновидения громким стуком. В первую секунду Юджин подумал, что кто-то ломится в дверь в поисках Главы (потому что случилось что-то неприятное — опять!). Во вторую — что с ним приключился типичный при переходе к бодрствованию обман слуха.

Но обе версии оказались неверны. В кабинете неподалеку, определенно, кто-то был, и прекрасная акустика старого дома разносила по всему этажу торопливое шлепанье мокрых ступней. Юджин подумал о ноже под подушкой Тоффи, но что ему было бы пользы от такого оружия? В кабинете могли находиться либо брат, либо сестра Нидхемы, что-то разыскивающие по всей комнате… Или же, в худшем случае, Бьянка — которую пока трудно было отнести полностью на свою сторону, после ее признаний об участии в махинациях Матье. Так или иначе, Юджин не полагался бы на нож, потому что будь за стеной злонамеренная Бьянка, она, трезво взглянув на собственное прехрупчайшее телосложение, наверняка раздобыла пистолет.

Так что Юджин просто опасливо выглянул в щелку неплотно прикрытой двери…

Тоффи скакала по комнате в одной футболке и трусах, сгребая в рюкзак, прежде принадлежавший Ариане, книги и кипы тетрадей. В другом случае это выглядело бы смешно или игриво, но в ту минуту… скорее будило тревогу.

Юджин толкнул дверь, и та заскрипела, прежде чем удариться ручкой в стену. Тоффи обернулась на звук: вскинутый подбородок, взгляд из-под ресниц. Готова если не к битве, то к побегу — уж точно.

Черный лебедь, подумал Юджин, зная, что не ошибся. Людям, не верящим в интуицию, сложнее принимать свои подозрения — уж слишком близко к ним оказывается бритва Оккама.

— Так, тут все за последние два года. Вплоть до исследований из Вудбери, хотя честно сказать, они совершенно ерундовые, — Тоффи вручила Юджину рюкзак, и тот на автомате схватился за лямки. — На самом деле, единственные стоящие результаты у нас начались после прихода вашей группы. Уфф… — Тоффи размяла спину и бросилась к книжному шкафу с утроенной энергией. — Так, справочники. Поведу себя по-варварски, оторву переплеты, хоть как-то облегчу тебе ношу.

Юджин медленно поставил рюкзак на стол.

— Отчего такая резкая перемена настроения?

— Ну-у-у… — Тоффи отвернулась от шкафа, неловко вздымая руки в неопределенном жесте, точно не знала, куда их деть. — Не хочу тебя пугать или, там, расстраивать, но… Не думаю, что честно держать подобные вещи в секрете, и, да, я никогда не поступлю, как моя мать, это было ужасно и хуже, чем если бы она сразу призналась. Но, в общем, так выходит, что… я, вероятно, умираю.

Юджин пискнул этим своим неповторимым звуком, от которого обычно Тоффи хотелось броситься ему на шею и зацеловать, пока он не возрадуется, но сейчас у нее не было такой возможности. Пожалуй, и эффекта никакого бы не вышло.

— Ладно… Слушай, — Она потерла липкий от нервного пота лоб. — я позову Проспера, а ты пока надень шорты. А… и я надену свои.

Ух, у меня внутри как будто проворачивают штопор, подумала Тоффи, и тотчас поймала себя на мысли, что это выражение применимо и к тому, что творилось у нее внутри низа живота, но также и на сердце. И страха в этой противоречивой буре чувств оказывалось не больше, чем соли в тесте для булочки. Однако более мучительных минут она и припомнить, при том, не могла.

— Не то что б я много понимала в медицине, и, видит Бог, спросить мне не у кого, но варианта два, и в лучшем случае это рак.

Проспер закусил губу. Они с сестрой обменялись взглядами, о значении которых можно было только догадываться, но недолго пришлось бы судить об их значении. Оба знали о своей наследственности, потому и подумали о таком исходе мгновенно и одновременно.

— То есть, у тебя еще и худший вариант в распоряжении?

— Учитывая, где у меня болит, то у меня идет уже месяц внематочной беременности.

Проспер облегченно выдохнул, и Тоффи прожгла его взглядом. На Юджина она вообще старалась при этих словах не оборачиваться.

— Это означает более быструю смерть, хотя такую же неприятную. Внутренние разрывы, кровотечение, сепсис и все. — Она выразительно высунула язык, закатив глаза. — Даже не хочу думать, насколько несимпатичная из меня выйдет после этого всего ходячая.

Юджин занимал кресло слева от стола, Проспер напряженно поводил плечами на табуретке справа. Сама Тоффи держала руки на почти голой столешнице. Все записи перекочевали в рюкзак и, чем бы ни закончился этот разговор, обязаны были там и остаться.

— Юджин, ты идешь с Риком. — Он вскинул на нее взгляд, и она ужесточила тон голоса. — Да, завтра идешь со всеми. Берешь мои записи, запчасти из компа, которые могут пригодиться, и валишь за ворота. Хрен с ним, с датчиком, без тебя это все не имеет смысла.

Юджин не стал возражать, но глянул из-под бровей, точно котенок, которого пнула хозяйка.

— Мы продолжаем работать здесь. Да, это ничего не меняет, я не отпущу Матье. Продолжаем. Проспер, — Тоффи указала на него карандашом. — Ты возьмешь на себя мою роль, как только я перестану быть способна ее выполнять. И не оставишь исследования. Если добьешься значительных результатов, то нужно будет отправить кого-то на разыскную миссию…

— Ты думаешь, что я найду по лесам группу Рика?

— Да любую группу. Если у нас… у тебя будет результат, уже хорошо, если ты хоть с кем-то им поделишься.

— Это все обязательно? — Проспер качнулся на своей крохотной табуреточке, слишком большой и тяжелый, чтобы расслабиться, сидя на ней. — Ты можешь просто отпустить Матье, забить на все, и, если… ох, сестренка! Если ты умираешь, проведи последние месяцы так, как тебе понравится. Мы отдадим это место Рику…

— Нет.

Она вспомнила, как взяла на себя лидерство — они, тогда еще в большем количестве, чем сейчас осталось в общине, сгрудились, точно пытались согреться друг о друга. Растерянные, уставшие, голодные. Кто-то должен повести нас за собой, подумала тогда Тоффи, с отчаянием вопрошая: но кто? Она ждала, что некто выступит из толпы и скажет: идем за мной! Но минута минула, вторая… Ничего не менялось. И тогда она раздраженно подумала: о, ну ладно! Если никто не хочет, что еще остается?

Это ей пришлось выйти и сказать, чтобы группа шла за ней. И, черт побери, этот путь долго, долго не был ни заманчивым, ни легким.

— Процветание — единственный приоритет. Мы должны подумать о том, как поступить наилучшим образом в этих обстоятельствах.

— Это как же? Наш дядя тоже знал, как держать в кулаке общину, но его метод был… ужасен.

— Но он работал.

Она запнулась, вспоминая, как прямо при брате легла на пол, обнимая диванную подушку, неожиданно устало и плаксиво прося: уйди. Потому что ей хотелось только лечь, не спать, не размышлять, что делать с двумя трупами в комнате. Просто лечь. Надо же, кровь вся на ковре, подумала тогда Чарити, пока Проспер стоял над ней, сам — еще с ножом в руке, но явно уже неспособный ни на что. Они провели в оцепенении добрый час, отупело замершие в ужасе от произошедшего, но тут трупы зашевелились, и спустя пять, может, десять минут брат с сестрой уже мчались прочь из квартиры, понимая, что мир изменился еще сильнее, чем они подозревали. По этому поводу Тоффи теперь думала только одно: если б ей дали пережить, перегоревать, поразмыслить над тем, что она убила человека, и какого! Но ее извращенное мысленное моление грубо оборвали первые признаки наступления нового мира. Это не могло не оставить отпечатка на ней.

— Ты оправдываешь то, как мы жили?

— Нет, но я начала видеть в этом смысл!

Она чувствовала, что ее мутит. То ли от ее ненормальной беременности, то просто потому, что все стало так плохо. Тоффи пришлось опереться о стол, чтобы справиться с дурнотой и головокружением.

— С нами обращались ужасно, а с тобой — в особенности.

— Да. И со многими до меня, уверена, ты видел, что с кем-то после меня — тоже. Я права? — Тоффи подняла голову и посмотрела на брата сквозь пелену влажных волос. — В этом суть. Это сделало нас теми, кто мы есть.

— Монстрами.

— И этому миру нужны монстры, демоны, драконы, чтобы беречь тех, кто слишком хорош, слишком добр, слишком милосерден. От других монстров и драконов. Ты выслеживал меня, как зверя, но я простила тебя, не так ли? — Проспер вздрогнул, однако Тоффи даже не заметила этого. Мышцы ее дергались, когда она двигалась — так дрожат запертые в зоопарке звери, расхаживая по клеткам и помахивая хвостами. — Потому что я не была жертвой, я была винтиком в механизме, и ты тоже. И система работала. Процветание — единственный приоритет.

— Нет.

— Да! — Она вскочила. — Я не сказала, что буду копировать общину, то, чем мы были, секту, о черт! Нет. Но общество как машина работает. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что никто в системе не может быть незаменим. Ни козел отпущения, ни лидер. Так что если я выбываю, ты займешь мое место. И ты будешь жесток, если понадобится.

— Как антибиотики. — Добавил Юджин, и брат с сестрой Нидхемы уставились на него, сбитые с толку на несколько секунд.

Проспер собирался рявкнуть, что не время отвлекаться на разговоры, не относящиеся к делу, но сдержался, внезапно почувствовав себя лишним в комнате. У него еще будет время побыть с сестренкой — в самом худшем случае, несколько месяцев, прежде чем придется… А что, собственно, ему придется с нею сделать? От догадки его передернуло.

— Уместен ли необоснованный оптимизм, — вдруг поднял палец, точно на уроке, Юджин. — что ситуация может разрешиться более благоприятным образом?

— Каким? Попросить Розиту нарисовать мне решетку йодом на животе? У нас нет врача, у нас нет даже обезболивающих, последние забрали Шона с Тиной. — Тоффи потерла лоб. — Не заводи разговор о всякой хрени для выкидыша, типа ванны с кипятком, это все также приведет к смерти.

— Существует вероятность ошибки…

— Нет! — Рявкнула она громче и грубее, чем собиралась. И тотчас устало оперлась руками о стол. — Я не…

Тоффи шумно выдохнула через нос, и, точно восприняв это как команду, Проспер встал из кресла и попятился к двери.

— Пойду взгляну, не взволновали ли мы кого-нибудь раньше вре… без причины.

Вместо ответа Тоффи медленно моргнула, затем вскинула глаза на Юджина, как только тихий хлопок дерева о дерево возвестил, что они остались в комнате одни.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь плакать по мне, сокровище.

Что ж, она всегда чувствовала себя немного принадлежащей этому миру распада и разложения, отчего ночь погасших огней напугала ее в свое время куда меньше, чем прочих — несмотря на обстоятельства. Что ж, теперь, казалось, она просто готовилась стать частью этой новой расы в полной мере. И, как и все те вещи, которых она крайне, предельно не хотела, эта также оказывалась неизменна и предполагала только один выход — принять и смириться.

____________

* Kiss me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I need help believing

You're with me tonight

** It's just for the first time,

I feel ... wicked

Обе цитаты из композиции «As long as you're mine» из мюзикла «Wicked».


	54. Глава 52. Sweet Charity

— Те, кто открыто зовут себя злыми, на самом деле не

хуже остальных. Беда скорее с теми, кто всерьез

считает себя добродетельнее других.

_ Грегори Магвайр, «Ведьма. Жизнь и времена Западной колдуньи из страны Оз» _

Когда они остались вдвоем, Тоффи обогнула стол и присела на край столешницы рядом с Юджином, так что их ноги едва не соприкасались. Как тогда, когда он пришел к ней каяться в спальню — которую они после разделяли дольше месяца.

— Ты выглядишь так, что мне становится стыдно и хочется взять назад свои слова. Но я не могу. — Тоффи прикусила губу.

«Я хотела, чтобы кто-то сильный защитил меня.*» Она обещала ему безопасность, и именно поэтому сейчас прогоняла прочь. Желала ли она сама, наконец, быть спасенной? Видит Бог, да. Через всю самонадеянность, она покорно приняла бы ныне роль девы в башне, если бы существовал хоть один верный путь к избавлению от грядущих бед.

Ты можешь быть сильной, ты можешь натренироваться стрелять и бегать, как сама Артемида, но однажды придет что-то, что сломит тебя и повергнет во прах. Тоффи думала, что это будет любовь, а оказалось…

Она приложила руку к ноющему животу. Как глупо. Она никогда не хотела беременеть, но будь это просто ребенок, она бы как-нибудь вывернулась. Наверное. Или нет. Теперь уже не узнать.

Ее мать наверняка сказала бы, что случившееся — наказание за грех нежелания родить дитя, вряд ли ловя в собственных словах подобную иронию.

По крайней мере, Юджин не напомнил, что предупреждал о ненадежности спирали, за что Тоффи была ему немало благодарна.

— Ты строишь планы после самодиагностики. Это непродуктивно. — Юджин смотрел куда-то в район ремня Тоффи, размышляя. — Если разобрать генератор и взять детали оттуда…

— Рик уходит завтра на рассвете и ждать не будет. — Тоффи взмахнула рукой. — Мы должны подумать о всех вероятностях. И худших тоже. Есть шанс, и шанс крупный, я не готова рисковать в надежде на чудесное спасение.

И вот тогда он заплакал.

Прижал руки к глазам, точно не хотел дать слезам вытечь, но, разумеется, вотще.

Тоффи прижала руку ко рту, на самом деле, готовая броситься к Юджину, обнять и утешить, бормоча все ласковые прозвища, которые она успела ему дать. Но ее останавливала мысль, что это будет ложь, к тому же — глупая и очевидная.

— Ой, ну извини меня, что моя любовь выглядит так! — Тоффи осеклась, отвернулась. — Я не это хотела сказать.

Но Юджин уже видел, что именно это.

Желтый свет комнаты делал все проще, лишал возможной возвышенности: просто двое несчастных людей, небрежно и неизысканно одетых, и никто не стал бы рисовать картину со сцены такой трагедии. Тоффи соскользнула со столешницы, присела и положила руки Юджину на колени. Он замолк, хотя и не перестал тяжело дышать, и отнял ладони от лица.

В какой-то мере, ее даже пугало его отчаянное желание остаться с нею. ” Что она могла поделать? Оттолкнуть его, вынудить захотеть уйти? Не пощечину же ему отвесить: с Юджином не пофинтишь, он разгадает. Да и актриса из Тоффи, конечно, всегда была аховая, как бы она ни умела врать словами, лицо выдавало. «Hold me close and fear me not, For I will do no harm**.

— Даже не знаю, почему ты вообще теперь-то выбираешь остаться со мной. — Она могла понять его решение там, в лаборатории, три часа назад, но теперь ей это не удавалось. Быть дурной и воспевать дурное — вещи разные, и хоть от последнего Тоффи старалась удержаться. — Я злая. И я очень боюсь начать находить в этом красоту.

Может быть, отчасти она была способна понять Леонтину: как хотелось в этот момент снова, как каждую ночь до, прижаться к Юджину, зарыться в кольцо теплых рук, забыться от мягких поцелуев и прикосновений… На минуточку, соблазняло подсознание, пусть у вас будет последний раз — сегодня. Жестокая правда была в том, что у них не было ни секунды в запасе. Тоффи с сожалением поднялась, только малодушно оставляя руки на плечах Юджина.

— Я обошлась с Матье так, как обошлась, потому что считаю, что люди, которые убивали без причин на то, должны быть удалены из любого общества, в котором находятся. И то, что я из чистого эгоизма не сделала того же для себя, не значит, что я не предоставила бы башку для пули, если бы за мной пришел кто-то из Вудбери, кто-то из близких тех…

Она вздохнула, держась за стол от накатившей усталости. То ли признание обессилило ее, то ли одна из двух причин вероятной скорой смерти — если, конечно, ей не повезло получить сразу обе.

— С философской точки зрения, я тебя люблю.

— Я, что трагично, тебя тоже.

В другой ситуации, и тем более — до апокалипсиса — Тоффи тянула бы до последнего, несмотря на то, что так и не решила, значат что-то признания или все же это просто слова. Но сейчас ей вдруг показалось правильным и важным сказать, что она чувствовала нечто большее, чем просто вожделение.

— Чарити.

Она вздрогнула всем телом, задышала тяжело, как от сильной боли.

— Чарити, я хочу сказать… Если есть хоть малейший шанс на то… Я хочу остаться.

Он качнул рукой, поднимаясь из кресла, потом медленно поднял ее — протянул Тоффи.

— Не смотри на меня так. Я не героиня. Я злодейка.

Ты должна была подумать об этом раньше, когда тянула его в постель, сказала себе мысленно Тоффи. Ты, может, и легко вычеркиваешь людей из своей жизни, но не все же такие. Если он тебе небезразличен, если в тебе осталось что-то человеческое, подумай о том, какую боль ты ему доставишь.

— Ты не злодейка. Ты делаешь все, что можешь, чтобы людям вокруг было хорошо.

— Я совершала ужасное… Не говори, пожалуйста, что нет невинных людей. Я убивала тех, кого приказывали. Может быть, им пришлось пойти на многое, чтобы оказаться в Вудбери. Как и мне. Или на худшее, чем мне. Но я не хочу об этом думать. Пусть для меня они останутся невинными, хотя на самом деле были только незнакомцами…

И теперь все это тает, подумала она. Блекнет до серого, перестает иметь значение.

— Ты выбирала из двух зол меньшее.

Тоффи улыбнулась дрожащей улыбкой, понимая, что так оно и было. Сначала ты считаешь тех, кого не смогла спасти, затем тех, кого пришлось убить, и, наконец, тех, кого ты убила, чтобы обеспечить безопасность остальным.

— Я старалась. — Она обняла Юджина: не так, как обычно, медленно, не порывисто, и без малейшего намека на сексуальность. Прижалась щекой к его мягкому плечу, выдыхая грустно и сладко. Он продолжал говорить что-то — ей в самое ухо, только понизил голос, почти убаюкивающее мурлыкая. Что-то о римском праве, о том, что Аристотель счел бы угодным богам защиту своей чести больше, чем смирение. Тоффи слышала, но едва ли понимала. От смешения чувств сердце билось, словно тепонацтль***, оглушая и посылая по телу волны дрожи.

Вот же черт, она была так счастлива — в ту самую минуту, и вообще, каждую рядом с Юджином, и теперь им предстояло расстаться. Я люблю тебя, еще раз повторила она мысленно, уже без малейшей иронии. Может быть, теперь эти слова значили хотя бы чуточку больше, чем в мире прошлом. Может быть, теперь их стоило говорить с еще большей опаской и деликатностью, поэтому Тоффи просто выдохнула их с горячим и грустным вздохом, не произнося в полный голос.

Она хотела быть хорошей для него, хотела быть плохой ради него, но все в итоге сводилось к тому, что ради его блага, она отсылала его. И это тоже предстояло сделать потому, что это — меньшее зло.

И самым жутким во всей ситуации было понимание, что это больше не имеет значения. Для нее — уж точно нет. Любовь. Принятие. Муки совести. Все выцветает перед ликом смерти. Тоффи отодвинулась, разрывая объятия, чтобы Юджин не почувствовал, как она дрожит. Но это было видно невооруженным глазом. И потом, он все равно продолжал ее касаться — и когда дрожь стала обоюдной, нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать. Впервые их лихорадило не от страсти.

— Я правда, искренне, честно тебя люблю, но есть что-то большее, чем мы…

Долг, хотела сказать она, но не смогла — горло пережало от волнения. Юджин понимающе смотрел ей в глаза.

— Всегда находится нечто большее.

Юджин прямо ночью отправился в лабораторию, и когда Тоффи осталась в кабинете в одиночестве, к ней вернулся брат. Встал, сунув руки в карманы, перед нею, готовый к длинному спичу. Тем больше она поразилась, когда его голос зазвучал мягко и сочувственно, без малейшего намека на обвинение.

— Ты отсылаешь его не поэтому.

Тоффи покачала головой. Проспер зажмурился, потер лицо и лоб, взъерошил волосы.

— Ох, Черри… Плохой или хороший, но я твой брат. И я знаю тебя, — он сделал ударение на предпоследнем слове.

Иначе я бы никогда не выследил тебя, подумал он про себя, понимая, что и Тоффи мысленно добавила то же.

— Ты прогоняешь его, чтобы он не видел, как этот французик, связанный, будет трахать мертвую тебя.

Тоффи даже не дрогнула, только выдохнула через нос с усилием, точно вынырнула из воды. Просперу захотелось завыть. Или обнять ее. Черт, он действительно знал сестру — но до последнего надеялся, что ошибся.

— Нам нужно это исследование. И тебе придется проследить, чтобы все прошло как надо.

— Процветание — это приоритет, а? — Он запрокинул голову, прижимая к глазам кончики указательных пальцев. — А уж наука так и вовсе твоя страсть. Но, по крайней мере, у тебя есть какой-никакой стоп-кран, что-то через что ты переступить не можешь.

— Ты меня презираешь? Или гордишься?

— Я плачу о тебе.

Проспер взял сестру за плечи и привлек к себе. Она неохотно, сдержанно поддалась. Ей все еще не было по-настоящему приятно его прикосновение — как и чье угодно из семьи, всегда. Но все же какое-то успокоение опустилось на ее сердце. Потом, подумала она, если нам повезет, полученные данные Проспер сможет как-то передать Юджину. Если все останутся живы…

Тоффи вздохнула, и у Проспера защемило сердце от ощущения ее теплого дыхания на шее. Их отношения только-только наладились…

— Я сильная во многих смыслах, но тут… Просто не могу.

Утром Глава встала проводить гостей. Не то что бы Тоффи единственная проснулась на рассвете, но никто не решился стоять с ней рядом в момент прощания у ворот. Даже Кори, заступивший на дежурство, оступил от рычага, точно опасался, что его обвинят в подслушивании. Из окна лазарета выглядывала Эдита, махнула рукой несколько раз — Таре или Розите, или обеим разом, кивками ей ответили обе. Но на крыльцо не вышел ни один человек.

Промозглая влажность скрадывала очертания предметов, и как только зев выхода распахнулся перед группой Рика, люди уставились в плотную пелену тумана. У кого-то внутри дернулся колокольчик: не остаться ли? Но никто не дрогнул. Только Тара и Розита нашли пальцы друг друга, и тотчас их руки, едва соприкоснувшись, отпорхнули в разные стороны.

Рик обернулся поверх чужих голов: взгляд без ненависти, но и без признательности. Он сдержанно кивнул Тоффи, поправляя на плече ремень сумки. Надолго запасов им с группой не хватит, и оставалось надеяться, что все они вскоре найдут, где преклонить голову и чем поживиться. От мысли, что эти люди будут бродить по лесу или опустевшей от машин дороге голодные и мучимые жаждой, Тоффи передернуло. Может, она не была так уж милосердна по природе своей или по опыту, но к этой группе привязалась.

— Если тебе есть, с кем попрощаться, — Рик мотнул головой. — давай же.

Тоффи кивнула — точно тем же движением, что и он минуту назад, разом для всех. Невежливой выглядеть она не боялась, слишком обессиленная, чтобы каждому пожимать руку, хоть в ту же секунду в ее памяти проскользнули все те добрые слова и поступки, что она видела от гостей. Пожалуй, едва ли половину из того она в действительности заслуживала.

Прекрасные воспоминания — о черт, Тоффи знала, как быстро они обесцениваются! Ты вдруг узнаешь что-то еще, что нивелируют твое недавнее счастье. Измена, потому что прежде такие ситуации случались с ней лишь в любви, соблазнение «на спор», просто — осознание, что ты была для кого-то не больше, чем красивой задницей в коллекции других таких же. Но, по крайней мере, это убивало все желание вернуться.

А вот теперь все было иначе.

— Я отпускаю вас. Потому что вы иные. Вы бы никогда не стали частью этой общины. — Тоффи помолчала, кивнула своим мыслям, и ее взгляд сказал многое.

Слишком многое. Вся ее община… они были не просто скитальцами, прибившимися к берегу утопии. Все, все они до единого получили в прошлом ту же дыру в душе, что и сама Тоффи. Из тех, кто теперь составлял общину, все они были повязаны общей виной, разделяли мысль, что ради исследований можно пожертвовать всем, и сами не чуждались той скрытой дикости, что и их Глава. В меньшей степени, конечно, но… все же. До единого, все они.

Но все же одному человеку Тоффи не могла не сказать последних слов.

Она сняла с руки перчатку и протянула ее Юджину.

— Она не подойдет тебе и не сохранит и призрака моего прикосновения. Но возьми ее с собой, пожалуйста.

Красная кожа еще была теплой от девической ладони — целых несколько минут.

Никто больше не подошел к ней, чтобы лично попрощаться, Тоффи того и не ждала. Она оставалась со своей правдой, Рик и его компания уходили со своей. Чья позиция в итоге окажется верной? Можно было только ждать и готовиться. Тоффи подозревала, что, скорее всего, и она, и они в итоге раскаятся, ибо таков мир, и очень редко в нем есть возможность безупречного выхода.

Что ж, любое решение имеет цену, а наивность лечится горьким опытом. Иногда — настолько, что понимаешь: ты бы обошелся без такой науки. Однако, каждый должен проходить такой путь сам, не важно, нравится ему это или нет.

Каждая боль чему-то учит тебя, но это не заставляет ее любить.

Уже в самой раме ворот, одной ногой еще здесь, другой — за пределами, Дэрил задержался на секунду, чтобы взглянуть Тоффи в лицо. Подумал, прежде чем медленно произнести:

— Я тебя поддерживаю. Вроде, Эйбовы девочки тоже. И Кэрол… ей не нравится, но она понимает. — Он странно-неловко поморщился, произнося последнее имя, и, тем не менее, явно был уверен в том, что говорил.

— Вы хотите остаться?

— А… Не настолько.

Дэрил достал из кармана почти опустевшую пачку сигарет, одну сунул себе меж губ, вторую, последнюю, протянул Тоффи. Они стояли вдвоем под самой рамкой ворот, ни снаружи, ни внутри, на самом разделе мира общины и всего остального, деля одну спичку на двоих.

А потом все ушли. Тоффи намеревалась стоять так долго, пока группа Рика не исчезнет из поля зрения, но густой туман отмерил этому едва ли несколько секунд.

Тоффи отступила назад, на землю общины, и когда ворота захлопывались перед нею, она уже не могла понять, это на ветру колышутся желтеющие да все еще зеленые деревья или мелькают меж стволов спины уходящих людей.

Не стоило тешить себя надеждой, что они видели друг друга не в последний раз.

Не докурив, Тоффи бросила сигарету в мокрую траву, и несколько секунд смотрела, как вьется тонким кружевом затухающий дымок… Обернулась через плечо, глядя на особняк Главы, и только после смяла окурок каблуком.

Чтобы избежать риска пожара.

____________

* I wanted someone strong who could protect me

_ Heathers the Musical - Dead Girl Walking (reprise) _

** Держи меня крепче, не бойся меня, ибо я не наврежу тебе.

_ Цитата из баллады «Там Лин», перевод здесь мой, строки в тексте из: Robert Kirk: Walker Between Worlds by R.J. Stewart _

***Ацтекский щелевой барабан.


	55. Глава 53. Однажды ведьма — навечно ведьма

Следует заранее примириться с тем, что всякое решение сомнительно, ибо

это в порядке вещей, что, избегнув одной неприятности, попадешь в другую.

_ Никколо Макиавелли _

Им обоим это было непривычно: теперь Тоффи смотрела на Матье сверху вниз. Чуть склонив голову к плечу. Пока он орал и брызгал слюной, понося ее на дикой смеси английского и французского. Она могла бы поклясться, те слова, которые остались без перевода, наверняка означали вариации понятий «шлюха» и «сука», вряд ли что-то более оригинальное.

Утром четверо мужчин общины под предводительством Проспера связали пленника ремнями: лодыжки примотаны к ножкам стула, предплечья к подлокотникам. Туго, но так, чтобы конечности не затекали. Ремней в запасе у Тоффи нашлось вдоволь, однако пришлось пожертвовать стулом из комнаты Главы Лефроя. Его любимым…

Плевать, я все равно сама бы на него никогда не села, думала Тоффи, проверяя список уже проведенных до нее Проспером исследований. Зубы, сердцебиение, частота дыхания, реакция зрачков на свет, мазки слюны. Тоффи стояла над алюминиевым столиком на колесах, глядя в тетрадь, на которую искоса падал свет, но не видела букв, начертанных ее же рукой, приписанных рядом братом цифр, и не слышала голоса пленника. Только когда он замолк, она повернулась к нему — может, даже не сразу. Просто вдруг Тоффи заметила, что его вопли затихли.

— Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? — Она отложила тетрадь на верх алюминиевого столика. На секунду притиснула ко рту кулак, собираясь с силами.

Это тоже важный эксперимент, напомнил мозг, его так или иначе нужно провести. У тебя только один смертник, в любом случае. Штука была в том, что не имело значения, кто из них умрет первым — она или ее живой образец. Финальный опыт должен быть произведен, и Проспер проследит за его выполнением. «Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin’»*.

Матье молчал, тяжело дыша. Рубашка на его груди осталась живописно разорвана — видимо, он сопротивлялся, когда Проспер исследовал его со стетоскопом. На щеках появилась едва заметная светлая щетина — и она ему, определенно, шла. Тоффи отметила все это с холодной внимательностью исследования, вынула из волос карандаш и записала в тетради, какой процент крови ходячего добавила в раствор. Затем набрала шприц.

— Знаешь… А ведь у меня была сестра… очень похожая на тебя. — Заговорил Матье, и Тоффи обернулась, слушая. — Я был для нее, как твой Проспер, наверное. Ты можешь думать, что я внутри каменный, но это не так. Я любил ее, а потом она умерла. Всего восемь лет, ты не представляешь, такая малышка… — Матье покачал головой, кривя губы в готовности заплакать. — Я до сих пор виню себя в ее смерти, представляешь? Я должен был уследить за нею, уберечь, а я не смог…

Тоффи медленно выдохнула в сторону через нос, ощущая, как собирается напряжение между бровями и потерла лоб тыльной стороной запястья. Она чувствовала, как реальность дрожит и размывается вокруг нее. Не взаправду, не перед глазами, но так, точно в спокойную воду ее чувств впрыснули едкое масло чужих. И кто это сделал? Матье.

Если не хочешь захлебнуться в его манипуляциях, держись правил, напомнила она себе. Правила спасают. Правила — это закон гравитации, импровизируй, если хочешь, пройди над пропастью хоть на руках, хоть вцепившись в веревку зубами, но того, что будешь падать вниз, тебе не изменить. И ему. Вот что он делает: обещает тебе, что ты взлетишь. Манит сказками о заведомо невозможном.

К счастью, ты не хочешь летать. Ты только хочешь попасть на другой берег.

— О, правда? Тебе не было жаль всех, кто живет тут, включая твоих любовниц…

— Ты глухая или тупая? — Матье слабо дернулся. — Признаю, я сволочь, но я уже расплатился за все то зло, что причинял: моя сестра… И потом, мой отец…

Тоффи в два шага приблизилась, наклонилась, опираясь о ручки старого стула, совсем рядом с запястьями пленника, заглянула Матье в глаза. Лицо, которому пошло бы играть роли из девятнадцатого века, подумалось ей, и внутренний голос подсказал с ехидцей: Джека-потрошителя, например?

— Твоя сестра жила, а потом умерла, и это только ее собственная трагедия. Если ты вообще ее не выдумал, потому что на это твои слова и похожи.

— Я страдал! Ладно, тут ты мне не веришь, но то, что мой самолет упал, я же не выдумал! Леонтина, Шона и Бьянка подтвердят тебе!

— О, это, конечно, тебя извиняет. Ты ведь единственный проходил этот ад, а мы просто гуляли два с половиной года на солнечной полянке среди цветочков, а потом пришел ты и показал нам ходячих. Так, что ли? Не надо пытаться меня разжалобить. Гладить щеночков, нюхать цветы — милые такие человеческие слабости, а?

— А еще мюзиклы и мороженое.

— Верно. Мы оба способны на эту обыденную сентиментальность. Можем даже любить кого-то, во всяком случае, говорю за себя, на твой счет не уверена. Но по природе мы оба просто звери, и ничего больше. Так уж оказалось, что я зверь посильнее, и только.

Что там, на другом берегу? Знание. Процветание. Польза.

Тоффи ногой пододвинула к себе маленькую табуреточку, которую явно принес сюда Проспер, и присела на краешек. У Главы вдруг возникло спонтанное желание поговорить.

— Ты мне даже нравишься. В качестве дикого животного. Все мы животные, кто-то красивые, кто-то отвратительные, но такие как ты…

Она вздохнула.

— Это прекрасно, правда. Здоровая, ломовая тупиковая ветвь эволюции, удивляюсь, откуда только вас столько нарождается каждое поколение. Видимо, не все так же слабосильны, как ты — или же просто такие, как ты, желудочные черви с человеческим лицом, учат других быть подобными себе, и те, от природы здоровые, верят и научаются. Больные глупцы учат здоровых глупцов. Как грустно.

— А ты, стало быть, ищешь в мужчине ум первым делом?

Она хотела пошутить про крепкий стояк в придачу, но вдруг поняла, что ей не хочется шутить. Они с Матье разговаривали на разных языках — и куда более непохожих, чем немецкий и французский.

— Ты просто дура, если так.

Она снова чувствовала рядом с ним только непреходящую усталость, точно стоя в бесконечной очереди куда-то, куда ты на самом деле вовсе не стремишься.

— Я знаю все, что ты мне можешь сказать. Может, я и дура, но не глупее тебя. И, что тебя окончательно размазало, еще и не слабее. Ты даже на злодея не тянешь, Матье, ты меня не загипнотизировал.

— О да. — Он нагнул голову, чтобы сказать ей прямо в лицо. — Потому что злодейка — это ты.

Она пожала плечами, вдруг понимая, что эти слова ее не взбесили, как она того ожидала. А успокоили. Что ж, она всегда подозревала, просто сейчас получила подтверждение: чтобы сразить дракона, нужен другой дракон, побольше.

— Знаешь, а ведь я даже хотел тебя пожалеть. Представляю, что у тебя в душе — та еще выжженная пустыня. Бедная девочка, ни дня в своей жизни нормально не прожила. Только, кажется, все еще хуже: ты от этого тащишься. Ты совсем сумасшедшая, наглухо.

Она не хотела ему это рассказывать — и не стала, но сама не смогла остановить у себя в голове яркую картинку воспоминания. Одна, в темноте… Она кричала. Не потому, что ей было больно. Или страшно. Она кричала, чтобы все закончилось, зная. Зная, что они не хотят ее исправить. Или научить. Они хотят слышать, как она кричит.

Тоффи смотрела на Матье без выражения, как бы говоря: продолжай. И он продолжил.

— Тебе нравится, что на наш мир опустилась тьма. Наконец-то, думаешь ты: угадал? Ты знаешь вкус убийства, и он нравится тебе. Власть, могущество… даже какой-то сексуальный оттенок, а? Трепыхающиеся жертвы, текущая кровь, крики не наслаждения, а боли, глаза, закаченные в муке, а не в удовольствии — так? Выступающие под кожей сломы костей, осколки, прорывающиеся наружу… Наверняка, ты и на крюках кого-то подвешивала, по тебе сразу видно такое. Я узнаю этот тип…

О, разумеется, у него были основания полагать, что он разбирается в таких людях. Но, с какой бы целью Матье ни рассказывал этих мерзостей, на лице Тоффи не отразилось совершенно ничего.

— Я не чувствую ничего похожего. Никогда не…

— Есть ли смысл врать? — Матье наклонил голову. — Я вижу. А ты… что видишь ты? Красивого мужчину, полностью в твоей власти. Бледного, измученного — так трудно устоять… Ты хочешь причинить боль тому, кого на самом деле страстно желаешь…

— Ты чего, блин, пытаешься меня соблазнить?

Она даже отпрянула. Матье, казалось, развеселило ее смущение. Он издал клокочущий смешок сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ни хрена ты не знаешь. Если бы ты разбирался в людях, то никогда не полез бы к такой, как я.

Она отвязала его правую руку, притянула к себе и отвлеклась меньше, чем на секунду — чтобы взять с каталки шприц. Матье мгновенно напружинился, дернулся изо всех сил, стиснул горло Тоффи ладонью, надавил, как мог, большим пальцем… Он не увидел даже, испугалась ли она — тяжелая ладонь увесисто шлепнула его по лицу, и мир расплылся тягучим, ватно-глухим калейдоскопом на несколько секунд. Матье пришел в себя почти сразу — только понял, что из носа на губу течет тонкая струйка крови — и увидел, как входит игла ему под сгиб локтя.

Тоффи перекинула его вытянутую руку через колено, поставив ногу на перекладину меж ножек стула. Лицо ее было сосредоточенным, хотя шея еще алела от прикосновения пленника. Ей было больно, но не страшно и не обидно. Наверное, точно так же она среагировала бы, если б на нее упала плохо закрепленная полка.

— Не думай, что я счастлива от этого, но все в итоге приходит к насилию.

Он поморгал, чтобы видеть ее четче. За плечом Главы шкрябал лбом о прутья соседней камеры ходячий с тихим сипением.

— Если что-то решено полюбовно, это значит, либо никакого конфликта и не было, либо еще не пришел конец. — Она посмотрела на Матье. Равнодушно, без страха и обиды. И без жалости тоже. — Я бы хотела рассчитывать на закон, защищающий слабых, правда. Но его нет. И никогда не было. По сути, все законы, которые работают, то же самое насилие.

Матье еще не осознал, что по его вене уже бежит смертельная отрава — пока в нем играл гнев.

— Пускай я связан, а ты собираешься меня убить, и мучительно, я знаю, что это все оттого, что ты меня боишься.

Ее руки двигались деловито и ничуть не дрожали. Вот чем все заканчивается, подумала она. Насилием, да, а еще тающими масками. И что это было, в последние две недели? Игра в раскаяние? Потому что сейчас она не чувствовала ничего, кроме знания, что поступает единственно возможным и максимально разумным способом.

— Не боюсь, а ты меня беспокоишь.

— Называй, как хочешь. Завуалируй, чтобы тебе самой было не так невыносимо понимать, что все это просто оттого, что ты слаба. О, да ты покраснела!

Он действительно видел это даже несмотря на то, что освещена оставалась только одна ее щека. Другое дело, что природу ее румянца Матье мог и не угадать.

— Что ж, — Тоффи снова затянула ремень на руке пленника. — значит, слабые победили. «Плохие новости, ты проиграл! *»

— Не воображай, что напугала меня. Ни твои тычки крохотными кулачками, ни грубости, ни даже шприцы с гнилой кровью — все это чушь для меня. Я ничего не боюсь.

— Довольно глупо. Если ничего не бояться, как можно понять, чего следует избегать?

Тоффи на мгновение задумалась. Матье, да и Леонтина, часто говорили о страхе. И о слабости. Как будто в этом можно достичь какого-то последнего рубежа, когда уже никто не будет сильнее тебя, когда ты больше не боишься ничего и никогда. Может быть, они даже наивно полагали, что они-то уже там.

— Бояться не стыдно. Осознавать, что ты в чем-то слаб не стыдно. Даже чувствовать стыд не стыдно. — Тоффи развела руками, не понимая, почему Матье это не очевидно. — Это все означает быть человеком. Жить. И признавать эти чувства значит жить дольше и выживать лучше.

Он покачал головой.

— Ты идиотка. Не могу поверить, что ты упиваешься своими ошибками. — Она закрыла глаза, собираясь протестовать, но Матье не дал ей договорить. — Тебе так нравится быть жалкой?

— Ну, могу тебе обещать, что скоро ты избавишься от всего, что так тебе ненавистно. — Тоффи постучала ребром ладони по прутьям соседней решетки. — Мертвые уж точно не боятся и не стыдятся.

— Не будь так в этом уверена, котенок. Потому что это еще не конец. — Он помотал головой, истово и искренне. — Я выживу и возьму жестокий реванш. Знаешь, почему? Рано или поздно, но я всегда получаю то, что хочу.

Тоффи не стала говорить: тогда, похоже, ты хотел мучительной смерти. Уж какой урок она прекрасно затвердила: не пугай параноика. В особенности, не пугай параноика с пистолетом.

— Забавно, не правда ли? Ценой спасения твоих людей стала твоя душа. Ты будешь жить, чувствуя вину за то, что сделала.

— Да. Да, Матье. Я присоединю ее к тому огромному грузу вины, что и так каждый день со мной. — Пусть он сидел перед нею, Тоффи говорила скорее с самой собой, чем со своим «образцом». — Вина не значит ничего. Ты просто живешь с ней, и она не дает тебе права ни на что и не стирает твоих прошлых ошибок. Ты просто смиряешься с тем, что она есть, как неизлечимая болезнь. Вот и всё.

Так оно и было. Будь Тоффи не самой собой, она бы залепила такой девице пощечину. Нет у тебя никакого чувства вины, ты только играешь в него, потому что так тебе легче. А на деле ты действительно макиавеллианская сучка, и, о нет, это не комплимент. Хотя и факт.

— Как мило, ты отрицаешь чувства. А не ты ли вопила, пока уши не краснели, чуть что не по тебе? Ответь не мне, а себе: я здесь по той единственной причине, что ты меня ненавидишь.

Ты убил моих друзей, подумала Тоффи, какой еще реакции ты ждал?! Ты желал им смерти. Однако, как ни забавно, гнева она именно в ту минуту не ощущала. Это не значило, что она простила Матье. Но что, если б она руководствовалась чувствами, как он хотел? Как Леонтина? Она бы отпустила его теперь только потому, что больше не злилась? Вспоминая о том, что случилось так недавно, она лишь задавалась вопросом: он безумен, что ли? Потому что будь она на месте Матье, никогда не действовала бы так глупо. Зло на авось — мало того, что он нес вред, он еще и делал это хаотично, как стихия. Это не значило, что Матье не отвечает за свои действия, он просто плохо представлял, к чему это приведет. Наверняка раньше ему все удавалось легко, потому что большинство людей — не параноики. Но теперь их количество неимоверно возросло… в среднем на популяцию.

— О чем говорят все детские сказки? Принц был слишком высокомерен, и ведьма превратила его в чудовище. Злодеями не рождаются. Злодеями учатся быть.

Гнев… это же совсем не то, что ненависть, не так ли? Иногда в разговоре люди путают эти понятия, но на деле… О, это разные вещи. Но что их роднит, так это необходимость в них. Маятник порой должен мотнуться в сторону ненависти, чтобы дать тебе устоять. Ты будешь неправа, несправедлива, но ты не дашь себя пожрать. Чтобы быть милостивой, нужны ресурсы. Хотя бы знание, что в ответ на милость не будешь убита.

С Матье она скорее была уверена в обратном.

— Я родился.

— Ох, сладкий, любую способность следует прилежно развивать.

Достаточно только раз подумать о том, что стоит быть уступчивей, и не успеешь оглянуться, как почувствуешь на своей шее чью-то теплую задницу.

— Чтобы судить о своей испорченности, стоит все свои плохие деяния оценивать так: были ли они необходимы и испытала ли ты удовольствие. Я могу ответить на первое: да.

— А второе? Нет, не отвечай, я вижу по твоим глазам. Ты тащишься от убийств.

Тоффи покачала головой, но Матье продолжал.

— И в этом был твой план? Ты думал, я тебя развяжу и убегу, рыдая?

— Тебе все же стало меня жаль.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ты пересек черту. Не важно, что я чувствую. Ты уже там, откуда не возвращаются. Даже если тебе удастся убедить меня, что ты — недопонятый лапушка.

— Ладно, но ответь мне вот на какой вопрос. Если бы твой умник-урод сделал то же самое, он оказался бы на моем месте?

— Он не сделал.

— А если бы? Ты бы тоже привязала его к стулу и ставила бы опыты, по сути, просто пытая?

Тоффи ударила Матье еще раз — теперь кулаком, и он хрипнул, на секунду замолчал, прежде чем ему удалось проморгаться от боли и пересчитать зубы. Они все остались на месте, хоть губа и треснула.

— А говоришь, не важно, что ты чувствуешь.

— Ты все еще на стуле.

Тоффи вытерла руку тряпкой и бросила ее на столик.

____________

* Щекой к щеке с приговоренной — строки из «Dear girl walking reprise» из мюзикла Heathers

** Bad news, you lose!

В оригинале обращение в женском роде, строка из «I Will Prevail!» из мюзикла «Wonderland».


	56. Глава 54. The problem is, nobody remembers

Как только начинаешь убивать людей, процесс продолжается

без конца; первое убийство распространяет вокруг себя

круги, словно брошенный в воду камень.

Стивен Кинг, «Роза марена»

Сквозь сон ей привиделось, что в комнату вошла Мерси. Этой ее до боли знакомой развинченной походкой, нетипичной для общинницы, как всегда, с разметанными по плечам черными волосами, такими тяжелыми, что они казались ламинированными, как у причудливой англичанки*, настолько гладкие и прямые. Тоффи ждала, что сестра скажет ей: просыпайся, соня! Или: какого черта ты спишь в комнате Главы? И тут Тоффи поняла, что Мерси мертва уже по крайней мере месяц. Сестра повернула к ней голову неестественным движением, демонстрируя белые выпученные глаза…

Тоффи схватила нож так поспешно, что ненароком взрезала подушку. На пол спланировали несколько белых перьев.

Она сидела в полутьме ночи, едва решившей уступить место рассвету, напряженно дрожащая, с ножом в руке. Одна. Никакой Мерси рядом, конечно, не было. Но и позади, там, где Тоффи уже привыкла ощущать тепло тела Юджина и слышать шелест его дыхания, лежал только свернутый холодный плед.

Тоффи положила нож на тумбочку, прислушиваясь. Нигде даже не скрипела половица… Да, все стало даже слишком тихо и спокойно. За последние неполные три месяца Тоффи успела привыкнуть, что тут и там кто-то переговаривается или негромко смеется, в конце концов, храпит, а теперь особняк точно накрыли ватным одеялом.

Сон ушел, и Тоффи прошлепала босыми ногами в ванную, чтобы сполоснуть лицо. Сколько оставалось часов до рассвета? Она нагнулась над раковиной, покрутила краны…

— Ох блин, — прошептала Тоффи так тихо, что не услышала себя. И без того мерзнущая в прохладе ванной комнаты, она заиндевела от страха.

Снова. Там же, где и в прошлый раз.

Тоффи выкрутила краны на максимум, чутко вслушиваясь. Ничего. Даже трубы не гудели.

Нет, она знала, что этот день однажды настанет, и наверняка в самый неудобный момент, ибо это неотъемлемое свойство всех неприятностей: приходить, когда ты хуже всего можешь с ними справиться… Но отсутствие воды общине сейчас было нужно меньше всего.

Ох, видит Бог, меньше всего!

— Что ж, неприятности — не спуск с горки, когда папочка спрашивает у тебя: «Готов?» и только потом отпускает руки.

— Признайся, ты видел это в фильме. Отец никогда не катал нас на горках.

— Твоя правда.

Тоффи постучала по огромному бурому чану. Раздался гулкий звук: воды в нем больше не осталось.

«Что под спортзалом? Котельная. Точно!»**

— Нужно быть очень аккуратными. Одно неверное движение — и всю общину разнесет к чертям, — пробормотала Тоффи, прикладывая руку к чану. Он должен был ее обжечь, если бы система водоснабжения осталась в порядке, но теперь металл был холоднее ее кожи на ощупь. Тоффи не помнила, чтобы спускалась сюда хоть однажды, даже в детстве. Брат, правда, был тут весной, когда они искали, не осталось ли в особняке недобитых ходячих.

Теперь Проспер ходил за сестрой, завинчивая краны на трубах, чтобы избежать катастрофы, как только они начнут экспериментировать с подачей воды.

— Мы можем проложить водопровод от реки.

— Это потребует серьезных затрат, — ответила Тоффи, понимая, что вовремя удержалась, чтобы не сказать «жертв». — По всем фронтам.

Проспер пожал плечами.

— Да, но мы справимся. Жаль, что Юджина уже рядом нет. Ох, прости, не прожигай меня взглядом.

Тоффи покачала головой, как бы говоря: дело прошлое. Она снова начала носить пистолет на бедре, ножи в рукавах, и, впервые с апреля, толстовку — пока, правда, только завязывая ее на поясе. Волосы она все так же забирала резинкой, делая уже не хвост, а пучок, чтобы пряди не лезли в глаза. Крови она больше не видела, боль не усиливалась — через сутки она превратилась в тупое, слабое, почти нежное нытье, как на исходе менструации, и только при неловком движении все так же привычно слабо кололо бок. Тоффи быстро перестала ее замечать. Матье выжил. Покашлял пару раз, но ничего похожего на лихорадку обращения с ним не случилось. Проспер предложил удвоить дозу на следующий раз, но сестра остановила его: нет, если повезет, это не ей, живой, придется спать с ним. Пусть лучше все произойдет наоборот. На следующий раз было решено увеличить дозу на десятую процента.

Но дата второго эксперимента была назначена на послезавтра, а пока Тоффи стояла, глядя, как Кори и Майло разбирают забор.

— У нас мало людей. Меньше, чем когда-либо здесь было, а дозор придется усилить. — Проспер покачал головой. — Чертова дыра.

— Кто-то один должен находиться здесь всегда. Вооруженный. — Отозвалась Тоффи. Руки она сложила под грудью, размышляя на все невеселые темы, что приходили ей на ум.

— Лучше оставить в дозоре двоих.

— Кого? Людей, которые не умеют спать?

Проспер нахмурился, глядя на сестру, и она прочла в его выражении лица упрек: могла вынудить хотя бы часть группы Рика задержаться! Она действительно могла, но поддалась чувствам, и не стала. Впрочем, чувства были явно не те: если б она следовала за своими желаниями, то вцепилась бы в Юджина обеими руками и не отпускала…

Тоффи прижала руку к горящему лбу.

— Кори, нельзя ли деликатнее? — Рявкнул Проспер. Что ж, все были на взводе, и не без причин. — Нам потом все придется восстанавливать, а материалов и так впритык.

Да, со стороны реки редко приходили ходячие, и тому имелось просто объяснение: в воде трупы распухали, кожа рвалась быстрее, так что даже вздумай парочка особенно упорных мертвяков посмотреть поближе, что там за селение вдали, до забора они кое-как тащились на пузе, как правило, потеряв по пути ноги. А обойти заграждение по периметру, двигаясь из леса, мертвым не приходило в голову — и не то что б кто-то от них такое ждал. По крайней мере, мы не в «28 дней спустя», мысленно порадовалась Тоффи, глядя, как расширяется лаз наружу. И все же, без охраны этой дыры им не обойтись. На всякое правило неизбежно найдется исключение, не считая закона подлости — тот работает, как часы. Значит, непременно стоило ждать атаки с этой стороны.

Кори и Проспер сложили возле лаза отодранные доски и листы жести, стараясь не сильно шуметь. Пока парни возились, Тоффи выглянула наружу: вдали блестела серебряная нитка реки, а до нее шел желтеющий луг, незаметно перетекающий в пляж с сероватым грязным песком. Летом вид мог показаться манящим, но сейчас, в разгар осени, он скорее удручал. Обычно на картинах и в романах смерть представляется прекрасной, и не важно, о человеке речь или о природе, но то, что видела Тоффи, не пробуждало никаких возвышенных чувств. Этим зрелищем не хотелось любоваться, ни восхищаясь патетической неизбежностью, ни невольно размышляя о вечном. Просто засыхающая трава, часть которой пожелтела от недостатка влаги еще летом, не изобиловавшим дождями, и грязный песок, в который намыло земли при приливе.

Тоффи начала спускаться к реке. Она шла прогулочным шагом, однако руку держала возле пистолета — на всякий случай. Хотя пространство вокруг было открытое, напади на нее человек, живой или мертвый, либо зверь, она успела бы заметить того издалека. Если, конечно, ее никто не поджидал с винтовкой. Тоффи усмехнулась, размышляя, насколько это вероятно… или иронично, и тут ее правая нога потеряла опору, проваливаясь в чавкающую грязь почти по колено.

Охнув, Тоффи успела кое-как развернуться, чтобы не шлепнуться на руку, ломая локоть, и приземлилась на плечо, тотчас рванув ногу на себя. Но как только та вышла из болотца грязи, в воздух взмыл фонтанчик ледяной воды.

— Блин!

По крайней мере, вода была холодной — но ее столько плеснуло на Тоффи, что она кожей прочувствовала каждую каплю. Даже лифчик вымок. Наверное, вода нагревается непосредственно в котельной, подумала Тоффи, не слишком, впрочем, уверенная в своих выводах. Впрочем, ей пока было достаточно, что она избежала риска обвариться. Правда, оставался риск простыть — что, учитывая ее состояние в целом, не слишком меняло итог, однако могло его значительно приблизить.

Она оставалась лежать, поджав ноги, и соображая, не повредила ли что-то слишком сильно. Ей ничего не угрожало, вода не ранила, хотя и морозила до костей, но если Тоффи что-то сломала, было бы глупо бежать — по крайней мере, пока она не видела, чтобы за нею гнались.

— Святый Боже, ты в порядке? — Проспер подскочил к ней, схватил за локоть.

— Да, погоди. — Тоффи подвигала ногой внутри сапога. От холода она ничего не чувствовала, поэтому нагнулась и пощупала рукой. Все движется. Вот и ладушки.

Брат помог ей подняться, и Тоффи сделала несколько шагов туда-сюда вдалеке от бьющего в воздух фонтанчика. Колено и щиколотка прекрасно гнулись, значит, ей грозили разве что пара синяков. Ерунда.

А вот то, что из земли в воздух вздымался гейзер, которому тут быть не полагалось, беспокоило обоих Нидхемов куда больше.

— Труба прорвана. Прогнила или что-то такое. — Тоффи поискала глазами по земле, но, конечно, на сухих участках все осталось покрыто травой, плотной, как ковер, а возле фонтана воды в грязи остались только их с братом отпечатки ног. — Или…

— Иди переоденься. — Проспер положил сестре руку на плечо. — Ты нужна нам здоровой.

— Да, разумеется, для более точных данных. — Съязвила Тоффи. — Не менее здоровой, чем я есть.

Но она послушалась. В конце концов, брат желал ей добра. Да, и такое время настало.

Кое-как обтершись мокрой тряпкой из дворовой бочки там, где на тело налипло слишком много грязи, Тоффи разделась и распахнула шкаф. От одного этого движения ее ударило памятью о прошлом, однако теперь у нее были силы отогнать любое непрошенное видение, сующееся в мозг. Забавно, что силу эту она черпала из осознания, что если ее конец близко, то мало что еще имеет значение.

— Блин! — Снова выругалась Тоффи, понимая, что из одежды у нее остались только летний полосатый топик с шортами и… чертово платье, перешитое Леонтиной. Не по погоде наряд, мягко говоря… Но и в мокром она ходить, действительно, не могла.

Что ж, настало время, когда Тоффи пришлось пожалеть, что она сожгла платье Арианы.

Она выбрала натянуть на себя все разом: и шорты, и топ, и сверху ненавистное платье, чтобы не замерзнуть на ветру исхода сентября. Будь тут Леонтина, я бы нашла, что дать ей перешить, с досадой подумала Тоффи… и в следующую же секунду вспомнила о выражении, что каждому следует опасаться своих желаний. То есть, их исполнения: потому как сбыться они могут таким образом, что ты трижды покаешься, что вовсе о подобном подумал.

В неплотно закрытое окно донеслись возбужденные голоса, скрип открываемых, а потом и закрываемых ворот, и Тоффи выглянула наружу, чтобы понять, что случилось.

На мгновение ей показалось, что во дворе стоит Ариана. А потом она поняла, что нет. Это Леонтина.

И какой-то мужчина рядом с нею.

И никаких признаков Шоны поблизости.

Тоффи задержалась в спальне на секунду, чтобы понять: нет никакой разницы, идти во двор в мокрых сапогах или в сухих шлепанцах, она замерзнет в любом случае. Так что она просто выскочила вон, торопясь встретить Леонтину.

Потому что… Все было не так. Неправильно. Да, в общине многое поменялось, за последние два месяца позабылись некоторые строгие правила, но…

Вечно это но, не правда ли?

— Greetings and salutations! *** — Тоффи спустилась с крыльца и приблизилась к Леонтине. — Всегда рада новым лицам в нашем скромном уголке.

Мужчина… Высокий, растрепанный, с оттопыренной нижней губой и знаком W на лбу. Тоффи не пришлось копаться в памяти, чтобы сказать себе, где она уже видела такой же. На плечах у гостя мешком висела куртка цвета хаки, ноги утопали в сапогах не по размеру. Тоффи перевела взгляд на его спутницу. Через плечо Леонтины была переброшена винтовка. Мало того — незнакомая Тоффи. Такую она не видела на складе.

И тут мир мгновенно сузился до черного туннеля, в конце которого не свет, а цель.

Все произошло так быстро, что никто — и сама Тоффи в том числе — не успели как следует рассмотреть, что произошло.

В конце концов, она даже не перестала улыбаться.

Мужчина запустил руку за пазуху, и ладонь Тоффи нашла пистолет на бедре. Если незваный гость подумал о том же, она-то уж точно была быстрее: отточенным, как на тренировке, движением, вскинула оружие и выстрелила. Даже руку захотелось на долю секунды завести назад.

Пуля вошла ровно в букву W. Мужик рухнул, как подкошенный, и под головой его по плиткам дорожки начало расплываться темное пятно.

Леонтина не могла кричать, шокированная, только тяжело дышала, глядя на забрызганную кровью футболку.

Тоффи подошла к трупу, продолжая держать его на мушке. Словно он еще мог встать и побороться с нею. Даже несмотря на то, что мир стал куда опаснее пару лет назад, после такой дыры в башке никто бы не поднялся, ни живым, ни мертвым, но резко возросшее напряжение и ощущение опасности как раз в последнее время закрепили некоторые странные привычки. Да, держать заведомо мертвых на мушке — тоже.

Тоффи ногой сдвинула край куртки вместе с рукой мужика. Нож. Хорошо отточенный, но все же нож. Она взглянула на Леонтину.

— Ты, как всегда, лажаешь с выбором привязанностей.

Та не могла ответить: только дышала, как будто у нее началась астма, и шарила по сторонам взглядом. Но никто не бежал к ним с Тоффи, хотя неподалеку было как минимум трое людей — Эдита на вышке, Кеннет у ворот и Бруно у грядки с помидорами. И никто не произносил ни слова.

Тоффи выразительно взглянула на Кеннета, намекая ему, что он сплоховал: должен был заставить гостей сдать оружие и забыл об этом.

Кеннет сглотнул, Тоффи видела, как его горло дернулось даже с того места, где стояла. Хотя, может, ей помогла ее дальнозоркость.

— Да ладно, народ, я не отправила его на исследования — ну не лапочка ли я сегодня? — Тоффи развернулась, направляясь назад в особняк, и услышала за спиной звук падающего тела. Наверняка то была Леонтина. — О Боже.

— Ты пристрелила человека.

— И не в первый раз!

Проспер и Тоффи стояли в лазарете в ожидании, когда же Леонтина придет в себя. Та же посапывала, разметав волосы по подушке. Обморок не перешел в сон, иначе она очнулась бы от воплей — Проспер с сестрой легких не жалели.

— Он потянулся за ножом!

— Ты не можешь поклясться! — Проспер дернулся, поразившись, как зло взглянула на него Тоффи. — В винтовке Тины не оказалось патронов. Они были безоружны.

— Но не беззащитны. Рискованно ждать, пока ситуация не станет вполне очевидной…

Леонтина дернулась на кушетке. Бледность ушла с ее лица, глаза дрогнули.

— Просыпайся, Белоснежка, Злая королева в нетерпении, — пробормотала Тоффи, складывая руки на груди.

Проспер осторожно опустился на край постели, потрепал Леонтину ниже когда-то раненого колена.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось?

Выдержав паузу в секунду, Тина печально кивнула и оставила голову опущенной, точно готовая разрыдаться.

Проспер перевел взгляд на сестру. Тоффи ответила непонимающим движением бровей, не распознав, на что был намек.

— Чего? Я пристрелила его, потому что он мог быть вооружен и опасен. И, блин, он был! Я не просто последовала за догадкой. Три сучонка с таким же знаком на лбах без причин напали на нас с Шоной на охоте, так что да, я предпочла стрелять, чем выяснять, не перевоспитала ли Тина его своей святостью.

— Стой, стой, на охоте? — Проспер нахмурился. — И когда ты собиралась мне об этом сказать? Какой охоте, той, после которой вы выглядели, как будто нашли самый большой откос в лесу и кубарем с него скатились?

— Да, я… я собиралась сказать лично тебе, когда рядом не будет свидетелей. Ну, знаешь, чтобы не волновать всю общину.

Проспер сложил руки на груди, хмуря уже не только лоб, но и скривив рот.

— Ладно! Я забыла. — Да, съехидничал внутренний голос, потому что трахалась по всем углам общины, вместо того, чтобы планировать ближайшее будущее. — Я тоже человек, в конце концов.

— О нет. — Проспер растерянно исследовал взглядом лицо сестры. — Скажи мне, что это какой-то план, что это твоя новая стратегия…

Тоффи покачала головой. Проспер начал подниматься, разъяренный, и она бросилась от него с такой напряженной прытью… Хотела, чтобы между ними, по крайней мере, оказалась кровать. Проспер отпрянул, отрезвленный. Не то что б сестра его именно боялась — но, определенно, опасалась. Боже правый, подумал он, она все еще уверена, что я могу ее убить!

— Я безответственная дура, кто мне только доверил пост Главы, ага. Согласна. Можем мы проскочить ту стадию, где ты на меня орешь и начнем с разрабатывания конструктивного плана?

Проспер секунду не мог ответить, думая, чего стоит прощение сестры, если она все еще думает, что он способен…

— Или хотя бы отложим это на потом? Обещаю выделить четыре часа на это и слушать внимательно.

— Да. — Он поборол желание потереть глаза. — Давай подумаем.

Тоффи медленно обогнула кровать, становясь снова рядом с братом. Почти — позаботилась, чтобы он мог коснуться ее только пальцами, но не сжатым кулаком.

— Где ты встретила группу мудака, которого притащила с собой?

— Чего? — Леонтина боязливо сморщилась.

— Где встретилась с этими Волками?

— Я… м-м… Ну, просто, в лесу. — Тина схватила край одеяла и принялась его мять в руках. — Ходила туда-сюда.

— Шона была с тобой?

— Что? Шона?

Тоффи сделала шаг к кровати, стиснув зубы. Проспер едва успел удержать ее, уверенный, что сестра примется трясти Леонтину, если вообще не шлепнет по щеке.

— Не замечала у тебя привычки переспрашивать. Где Шона?

Проспер повторил тот же вопрос — голосом куда более мягким:

— Тина, где Шона сейчас?

— Она… она… — Леонтина запнулась, перевела дыхание, точно пыталась проглотить невкусное лекарство. — Они убили ее.

— Слава Иисусу, я не грохнула невиновного, — всплеснула руками Тоффи. — Новый грех в моем списке — не добавлен.

Проспер обернулся к сестре, снова выставляя руку, точно хотел не подпустить девушек друг к другу.

— Ты не помогаешь.

Леонтина слабо кивнула.

— Я не могу рассказывать при ней. Я волнуюсь.

— Ладно, так даже лучше, — Тоффи подняла руки с открытыми ладонями, но голос ее сочился едкой иронией. — Пойду в лабораторию, сделаю всякое необходимое дерьмо и заодно пошлю кого-нибудь снова заколотить дыру в заборе. Просто на всякий случай.

Выходя, она шарнула дверью с такой силой, что, судя по звуку, на пол посыпалась штукатурка. Странно, что люстра не вывалилась из потолка, саркастично подумал Проспер.

— Ладно, милая, — он снова похлопал Тину пониже колена. — Большой страшный старший брат выгнал злую ведьму, так что ты можешь довериться…

— Я думала, ты младше ее. — Озадаченно улыбнулась Леонтина.

Проспер не ответил, однако невольно скривил губы. Он действительно не знал, старше он или младше Чарити на самом деле. Он рос, считая девочек Нидхем своими сестрами. Которые из них самих действительно приходились родственницами друг другу? Мамаша Нидхем и бабуля, пожалуй, и впрямь являлись матерью и дочерью: в них сквозила то ли испанская, то ли итальянская кровь, плохо разбавленная и неукротимая. Чарити и Мерси, хоть и разделенные несколькими годами, выглядели едва ли не близняшками, обе черноволосые и смуглокожие, тогда как Проспер, с искрящимися порой золотинками каштановыми волосами, на их фоне смотрелся бледным. Возможно, он пошел в отца — сейчас, после стольких лет, уже и не узнать. Проспер смирился с тем, что никто не ответит ему на этот вопрос уже никогда. Только иногда спотыкался о мысль, что будь он действительно чужаком, кукушонком из чужой семьи, папаша Нидхем непременно сказал бы ему правду, натравливая на сестру — чтобы рука Проспера не дрогнула.

Что ж, в его интересах было хотя бы соврать — потому что когда действительно пришло время выбирать сторону, Проспер, не колеблясь, встал рядом с сестрой, хоть уже тогда задумывался, насколько они в действительном смысле родственники друг другу.

— Ладно, это не важно. Тебе лучше? — Проспер дождался кивка. — Так что с Шоной? Мы думали, что это скорее она вернется.

— Шона погибла.

— Как?

— Ее убили.

Проспер облизал губы. Он не хотел давить на Леонтину, но она явно не намеревалась выдавать информацию и ему.

— То, что сказала Тоффи — правда?

Тина промолчала. Она опустила голову так низко, что подбородок коснулся ключицы. Проспер терпеливо вздохнул. Он готов был ждать, пока собеседница придет в себя, при том, что слова сестры не внушали оптимизма.

— Послушай. Я не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства, но… — Проспер поперхнулся, почувствовав, что рука Леонтины легла ему на колено. И не на сгиб, куда выше. Сам он отдернул свою ладонь с такой стремительностью, точно нога Тины горела под одеялом.

— Что ты делаешь?..

Проспер изумленно двинул коленом, но Леонтина держала его крепко, как коршун.

— Мне просто нужно немного тепла…

Он хотел сказать, что его, кажется, неправильно поняли, но…

Но тут Тина прянула и вцепилась в молнию на брюках Проспера так, словно хотела ее вырвать. Приятно это не было — Проспер охнул от боли и страха непонимания. В диком новом мире никогда не угадаешь, что в точности свидетельствует о заражении. Леонтина выглядела так, что трудно было сразу понять, хочет она изнасиловать Проспера или сожрать.

Он решил не проверять и стряхнул ее руки. Не сразу — Тина царапалась и цеплялась ногтями, точно могла утянуть Проспера к себе в кровать силой. Или точно он мог бы вдруг решить, что такое рвение очаровательно и воспылать к Леонтине любовью.

Она действовала с таким напором, какого от Тины никто, должно быть, не ожидал.

И таким отчаянием, точно от этого зависела ее жизнь.

____________

* В общинах амишей людей из остального мира называют «причудливыми» либо «англичанами», если речь об американцах. Хотя героиня жила в секте, на самом деле, их поселение маскировалось под амишей довольно успешно.

** VERONICA:

Mrs. Fleming, what’s under the gym?

MRS. FLEMING:

The boiler room.

VERONICA:

That’s it!

Heathers The Musical — «Dead girl walking reprise».

*** Обычно переводят как «Приветствие и поклон!», первые слова, которые говорит Веронике Джей-Ди в фильме «Смертельное влечение».


	57. Глава 55. Джей Ди выбрал не ту девушку

Если государь желает удержать в повиновении подданных, он не должен

считаться с обвинениями в жестокости. Учинив несколько расправ, он проявит

больше милосердия, чем те, кто из избытка своего милосердия потворствует

беспорядку. От беспорядка, который порождает грабежи и убийства, страдает

все население, тогда как от наказаний, налагаемых государем, страдают

только отдельные лица.

_ Никколо Макиавелли _

По пути в лабораторию Тоффи прихватила яблоко, так что вошла в клетку живого образца, зажав спелый плод зубами. Замеры состояния Матье следовало делать ежедневно, и тем она и занялась. Пульс, давление, сердцебиение, частота дыхания. Надкусанное с двух сторон яблоко на столе матово блестело тонкой полоской целой кожицы под светом лампы.

— Меня не кормили сегодня.

— Потерпишь, не до тебя сейчас.

Матье уставился на Тоффи, и она ощутила, как скакнул его пульс у нее под пальцами.

— Что произошло? — Спросил он почти мягко.

Тоффи только теперь поняла, что в голосе Матье почти всегда звучала нотка презрения. Эта мысль зазвонила у нее в голове в том же отстраненно-сосредоточенном тоне, что и только что совершенные замеры.

— Не знаю, насколько тебе интересно, но Леонтина вернулась в общину.

Ага, и принесла с собой множество проблем.

Черт, почему она не вспомнила о подозрительных бродягах ни разу за целый месяц? Ну, может быть, потому, что такова уж стала жизнь, съехидничал внутренний голос, убить тебя пытаются каждые два-три дня, и это еще настали спокойные времена, а секс у тебя случился первый раз за почти три года.

Это было обидно осознавать (и плевать, что Тоффи говорила это сама себе), но она понимала, что со справедливостью этих слов не поспоришь. После того ощущения уверенности и всемогущества, которые были у нее еще недавно, свой теперешний промах она чувствовала, как болезненный щелчок по носу. Не то что б Тоффи не подозревала, что выглядит в глазах общины более компетентной просто потому, что ей часто везло, а еще потому, что у нее быстрее отказывали тормоза в стрессовой ситуации. Что ж, она знала, что непременно случится что-то плохое, если она влюбится. Так и вышло: она влюбилась, плохое произошло. Оставалось только призвать на помощь свои сильные стороны: хреновый самоконтроль и равнодушие к собственной репутации, и попытаться как-то выбраться из той задницы, в которую они все тут попали. Конечно, «купаться в самобичевании» звучало соблазнительно, но проблем так не решить. Во всяком случае, прежде о таких случаях никто не слышал.

— Видишь, котенок, Тина понимает в мужиках. А ты бы на ее месте разве не вернулась?

Тоффи подняла голову. Она сидела на корточках, все еще держа руку Матье пальцами, хотя уже записала данные о его пульсе.

— Даже не знаю. Шона не вернулась.

Он смотрел на нее: снова сверху вниз. И ждал, что Тоффи скажет дальше.

— Впрочем, может, это потому, что она мертва.

— Что? Неужели? О Господи! — Матье забормотал что-то на французском, жмурясь так, точно ему лупил в глаза свет на полицейском допросе.

Тоффи медленно поднялась с корточек, вернула тетрадь и карандаш на столик, спокойными движениями разложила инструменты так, чтобы Просперу потом не пришлось искать. Снова взяла свое недоеденное яблоко в руку и… В общем-то, собралась уходить. Она узнала все, что ей требовалось.

— Эй, стой! Ты оставишь меня тут даже теперь? Неужели ты меня после такого не пожалеешь? Это и так убивает меня… — Матье не боялся выглядеть смешно и жалко, сопли текли у него по губам, так что при каждом слове надувались пузырем вокруг рта и брызгали вязкими каплями пополам со слюной. — Я так… страдаю! Разве тебе не достаточно, что я уже испытываю эту муку?

Тоффи ощутила жгучее желание стиснуть его шею, заставить запрокинуть голову… Но сдержалась, хотя для этого пришлось сжать кулаки до боли. Сок яблока парой капель скользнул ей в ладонь. Она ни на грош не верила Матье, но даже если он действительно тосковал по Шоне — что с того? Что это меняло?

— Ты здесь не потому, что я хочу насладиться твоими страданиями. Ты здесь, чтобы оградить от тебя всю остальную общину. Больше ни для чего. Мучаешься ты или нет, это никак не повлияет на твою дальнейшую судьбу.

— Права была Леонтина. У тебя нет чувств.

Тоффи дернула плечами. Зачем еще раз было повторять, что они есть?

У нее не было шанса решить эту моральную дилемму. Никак. Даже если б она прожила до восьмидесяти лет. Но — что ж, когда висишь над пропастью, главное удержаться, а не понять, в достаточно ли изящной позе ты это делаешь.

— В этом мире выигрывают правила, не чувства. Я следую за миром.

Она уже собралась уходить, но у самой двери ее нагнал голос Матье. Веселый.

— А ты еще говорила, что я тебя не изменю. Помнится, когда мы только встретились, ты была такой яркой гневливой конфеткой, а теперь просто снежная королева. — Матье склонил голову набок. Единственное движение, на которое он был способен, привязанный. — И такая ты мне нравишься чуточку больше. Слушай… Твой любимый фильм, котенок. «Хизерс». Ты никогда не думала, что Джей Ди стоило вместо Вероники замутить с Хизер Чендлер?

— Если ты сейчас хочешь озвучить клише с «давай вместе править этим местом», я отвечу: не лапай мой любимый фильм своими грязными ручонками.

Он засмеялся в ответ.

— А ты хороша. Прямо-таки великолепна! Могла бы добиться многого. Даже жаль, что такая прекрасная девушка умирает.

Тоффи не обернулась. Справилась с чувствами, стиснув зубы, и вышла, надеясь, что в лазарете Проспер уже как следует расспросил Леонтину.

Но он, как оказалось, не смог. Тоффи наткнулась на Проспера, красного и растерянного, стоящего у двери лазарета в такой позе, точно внутри находилась не хрупкая девушка после обморока, а толпа голодных ходячих. Тоффи была готова услышать, что Тина обратилась, но брат сипло выдавил:

— Она меня домогалась.

— Чего? Слушай, мы, конечно, полдня были на открытом воздухе без кепок, но солнце уже не печет так…

Проспер отступил от двери, точно только теперь перестал бояться, что на него изнутри выпрыгнет похотливая Леонтина.

— Стал бы я выдумывать? Она облапала меня, серьезно. Я не стал бы шутить, я не стал бы врать…

Человеку, который может меня убить, не договорил он, осознавая больше с любопытством, чем со страхом, что опасается сестры не меньше, чем она его. Несмотря ни на что.

— Не время для шуток, не хуже тебя понимаю.

И Проспер не вздумал бы очернять Леонтину — он явно был на ее стороне. Милая благородная презумпция невиновности. Тоффи мягко оттолкнула брата и вошла в лазарет под его прощальное:

— Я вернусь к починке водопровода.

Да, именно это и было, очевидно, лучшим решением.

Леонтина сидела на постели, улыбаясь, как оправляющаяся от малярии маленькая аристократка. Бледная, едва заметно подрагивающая, но довольная.

Тоффи вспомнила, как Матье соблазнял ее в лаборатории, почуяв, что дело приобретает нешуточный оборот. Это было отвратительно — почти так же, как слышать о приставаниях Леонтины к Просперу. Тоффи сложила руки под грудью, закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Заговорить ей удалось не сразу.

— Знаешь, какое слово постоянно вертится у меня в голове с первого дня, когда ты и твой мужик появились тут? «Слишком». Я многое могу вынести. И простить, и смириться. Но это — это слишком.

Леонтина прикусила губу. Что она могла сказать: я люблю его, и для меня нет аргумента сильнее? Она полагала, что Матье в карцере, все еще или снова, но это ничего для нее не меняло. Он сказал, что от нее требуется, и она была рада доказать, что, наконец-то, достойна его доверия.

— Ты делаешь это не в первый раз, верно? Матье приказывает, и ты раздвигаешь ноги. Ты сама хотя бы согласна или просто терпишь?

Леонтина опустила голову, но вскинула глаза — лоб сморщился неожиданно жалко. Неподдельным движением. Она не играла и не сдерживалась, она случайно выдала истинные свои чувства по поводу отношений с Матье. Не к нему, а относительно ситуации: она ни на йоту не понимала, что происходит.

— Согласна.

Тоффи покачала головой, не веря. Тина выглядела так, точно в глубине души знала, что с ней творят что-то непозволительное, но не имела в себе сил признаться, что идет у кого-то на поводу. Тоффи знала этот чад чужой воли, накрывающей тебя, как волна, хоть у нее самой все было, в сравнении, не так уж плохо.

— Ты не понимаешь, что такое любовь. Про тебя ведь верно говорили — у тебя могут быть только потрахушки. — Леонтина сузила глаза. — А отношения — сложная штука. Тебе такое не вынести, ты для такого недостаточно гибкая.

Тоффи молча сдула с носа невесомую прядь, выбившуюся из неаккуратного пучка на макушке.

— У тебя нет чувств.

Еще одна. Это уже не начинало надоедать — это как следует надоело Тоффи.

— Нет, они у меня есть, но я держу их под контролем, и поверь мне, это лучшая стратегия, чем твоя — творить хуйню, как и когда заблагорассудится! Будь я тобой, я бы прикончила тебя две недели назад только потому, что ты меня бесишь, а теперь посмотри: я давала тебе жрачку, потому что ты выполняла правила.

— Они жестокие.

— Они нормальные. Если ты слабая, значит, кто-то сильный должен работать за тебя, получается? Не подскажешь, кто? Ты как ребенок, Боже, Тина, я не требую от тебя решения дипломатических задач, но неужели тебе не понятно, как капитализм работает?

— А ты полагаешь, что это он? Это социал-дарвинизм. Фашизм.

— Да как ты смеешь. — Тоффи сжала кулак. — Мне тоже не нравится, что приходится требовать от всех на полную катушку. Но сейчас общество упало на тот уровень, что другое поведение не сработает. Я хочу выжить, ты хочешь выжить, но в конечном итоге мы должны думать только о том, чтобы выжило большинство. Мы не так важны. Мы — одни из.

Тоффи запнулась, осознавая, что четкое понимание вещей пришло к ней в последние несколько дней — нет, не посетило, как было и прежде, но утвердилось в ее сознании. Какая ирония! Но это только подтвердило ту мысль, которую Тоффи обкатывала и прежде: выживание есть ключ. Труп, как известно, знает только то, что лучше быть живым, и будь у нее каска, она могла бы написать на ней Born to kill, а после всего того, что она сделала в пути от Вудбери до общины, а потом и в ней самой, она заслужила и знак мира на воротнике*.

— Тогда отпусти Матье. Прошу тебя! Он — один из нас.

Только не говори, что хочешь продолжать с ним род людской, взмолилась Тоффи. Но Леонтина ее удивила:

— Я знаю… теперь знаю, что он, наверное, психопат. Но, знаешь, в этой жизни лучше иметь психопата на своей стороне, чем…

Тоффи нагнулась над Тиной так резко и низко, что та проглотила свои следующие слова.

— Я переступила через моральный горизонт, чтобы обезопасить общину и, вероятно, неких незнакомцев, которых он, допустим, встретил бы в изгнании, а ты просто предлагаешь мне отпустить его?

Леонтина помотала головой.

— Не делай вид, что ты спасительница. Никогда ею не была и никогда не будешь, — она выплевывала слова неожиданно жестко для себя. — Ты — мясник, ничего больше. Не лги себе.

Тоффи хмыкнула, покрутила шеей, чтобы размять ее. Хотелось курить, сигарета Дэрила пробудила к жизни старую жажду.

Тоффи подумала о том, что ее гнев к Матье угас в тот момент, когда она провернула ключ в замке его клетки. Он вывел ее пару раз из себя и после, но ненависти, которую, видимо, воображала себе Леонтина, Тоффи к нему не испытывала. Вот только это действительно ничего не меняло. Некоторые поступки не имеют никакого отношения к способности прощать. Или к гневу.

Но иногда…

— Неужели ты просто не способна прощать? Да, из-за Матье, и, косвенно, из-за меня погибли твои друзья — как их? Лестер, Дейзи. Но они — все, мертвы. Забудь уже об этом, раз ты такая крутая. Незачем множить количество убийств, просто…

Тоффи не вложила в пощечину всю ту силу, какой обладала, просто рука сама двинулась к щеке Леонтины и шлепнула, точно желала привести собеседницу в чувство.

— Надеюсь, ты удовлетворена. Хотела посмотреть, как я действую, руководствуясь одними чувствами — так пожалуйста, обращайся еще.

Тоффи отошла к противоположному концу кровати, словно сама себя опасалась.

— И прекрати, — она, наконец, смогла это сформулировать. — распространять вокруг ржавчину. В этом мире достаточно распада и без ваших самоубийственных амбиций. His solution is a lie**.

Что ж, если Тоффи не была ни одной из Хизер, то Матье, определенно, еще как был Джей-ди. Утром, глядя на затихшие остывшие чаны в бойлерной, Тоффи набрела на меткую аналогию: твои воротнички еще долго не будут кипельно-белыми, потому что мир изменился, и у тебя больше нет возможности поддерживать их такими. И, как бы ни была величественна и, может, велика такая штука, как душа, но ныне с ней произошло то же, что и с, прости Господи, воротничками.

— Yeah, well, he’s wrong about a lot of things**.

Тоффи никогда не думала, что она единственная в своем роде. Ариана, Дейзи, Шона… Лилли***. Все эти девушки, жившие между смертью и сексом, маленькие дриады и нимфы нового Аида… сделай это во имя них, подумала Тоффи, во имя всех сильных, сияющих девушек, которые ушли потому, что им не повезло.

— Да, да, все такое многогранное и амбивалентное вокруг, так что трудно сказать, где добро, а где зло, но знаешь, что? Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы было чуточку меньше убийств, так что судя по всему, я все-таки на стороне хороших парней. — С сомнительными методами, подсказало сознание, и Тоффи мысленно заткнула его, как бутылку с уксусом — большой такой воздухонепроницаемой пробкой. — Если у тебя адреналиновая зависимость — учись уже, блять, стрелять, поверь мне, пара охот на ходячих прекрасно помогут. Может, когда-то ты была милой доброй девочкой, а потом Матье прожевал тебя и выплюнул… ну, что мы имеем теперь. Видишь ли, мне пофиг. Прямо сейчас не заставляй меня выбирать между тобой и моей общиной.

— Только не говори о друзьях! Ты застрелила моего полчаса назад!

— Он не был твоим другом, Тина. Он использовал тебя, чтобы проникнуть в общину, потому что он… — Тоффи запнулась, соображая. — Он знал о ней. Мужик, который рассказал об поселении, точно…

Матье, я убью тебя, произнесла она мысленно по слогам. К черту исследования, я убью тебя так, чтобы тебе было больно.

— Знаешь, на что все пока похоже? На паршивый такой, наивный, но план. Со многими допущениями, однако его составил везучий ублюдок. — Тоффи постучала себя по подбородку той рукой, на которой еще оставалась перчатка. — В день, когда к нам нагрянули ходячие, а Матье сбежал, кхм, за цветочками, он на самом деле разговаривал с этими — кажется, они зовут себя Волками. Впрочем, плевать.

Тоффи пнула ножку кровати, чтобы утишить бурливший в ней гнев. Леонтина подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Я должна узнать все об этом плане.

— Да нет никакого плана! Ты параноик.

— Ага. И знаешь, что показал мой опыт? — Что ты неверно расставляешь приоритеты, сыронизировал внутренний голос. — Параноик работает больше, чем нужно. Но выживает.

Тоффи не боялась рисковать, но сейчас дело было серьезнее — в самом деле, не игра на бирже. Не будет такого времени, чтобы быть уверенной, что защитила себя и близких от всякого зла, но это не значит, что нужно лихо прыгать в ближайшее ведро со змеями, как только завидишь такое.

— Одна из самых важных вещей, что я выучила за свою жизнь: если ты знаешь, что нечто дурно и разрушительно для общности людей, ты не можешь просто стоять и поддакивать одному психопату. Каждый раз, когда я думала: ну, тут ситуация другая! Мне приходилось убеждаться, что нет, ровно та же — залитой кровью, своей или тех, кто был мне небезразличен.

Тоффи искренне и чертовски сильно хотелось сказать: найди, если получится, свою группу выживших, которая будет не против процветать под твоим началом, и учи их всем тем подлостям, которым нахваталась у Матье. Вряд ли таких набралось бы много, но фраза так и просилась на язык. Тоффи сделала несколько вдохов, чтобы сказать что-нибудь не такое резкое.

— Я не хочу тебя убивать. Даже когда ты очень сильно меня бесишь. Вряд ли ты поверишь, но так и есть. Я об этом не мечтаю. Но если понадобится, я сделаю это.

— И рука не дрогнет?

— Ну, может быть, мне понадобится сделать пару вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Но если ты продолжишь нести распад в общину, все кончится этим.

Леонтину перекосило. О, злость, почти с радостью распознала Тоффи выражение у той на лице. По крайней мере, они теперь обе были в одном настроении.

— Если у тебя стокгольмский синдром и ты не можешь справиться сама, я запру тебя в карцер и подожду, пока ты не очнешься в изоляции от Матье.

— Это бесчеловечно.

— Да, пожалуй. Но у меня нет времени с тобой цацкаться, когда все пошло по пизде, сладкая. — Тоффи вдруг ощутила, что ее чувство превосходства истаяло. Жалости к Леонтине она тоже не испытывала, во всяком случае, так сочувствовать, как Шоне и Бьянке, она Тине не могла. — Если это не поможет, придется спустить тебя ниже по пирамиде Маслоу, поверь мне, где-то на двадцатый день голодания тебе покажется, что ты отгрызешь у Матье его обожаемый тобой член, чтобы выжить.

Леонтина подавилась слюной и закашлялась, что не помешало ей зыркнуть на Тоффи со всей ненавистью, на которую оказалось способно ее милое личико.

— Я тебе не подруга, Тина. Но и не враг.

И так оно и было. Тоффи хотела, чтобы работа продолжалась, и ничто ей не мешало.

— Если ты так сделаешь, ты, сука…

— Если я так сделаю, ты потом скажешь мне спасибо. Хочешь убивать себя — пожалуйста, это не мое дело. Но если это влияет на общину, я буду это пресекать.

— У меня есть чувства, в отличие от тебя…

— Они не стоят чьей-то жизни! Мне сказать громче? Если тебя укусят, я отрублю тебе руку или ногу, и ты скажешь спасибо. Если ты не прекратишь дурить, я сделаю то, что описала, и ты скажешь спасибо. Или… можешь уйти прямо сейчас туда, откуда пришла. Но сперва ты расскажешь мне о плане.

Не так ли всегда говорил ей отец: хорошие девочки не сражаются. Хорошие девочки уступают, и жертвуют собой, и только если они слишком дурны, чтобы перенести то, что с ними происходит, они уходят. Так хорошие девочки остаются хорошими. Тоффи давно перешла грань даже обыденной «хорошести», иногда на поводу у чувств, иногда — у разума. Но ее темная сторона осталась где-то там, рядом со светлой. Сейчас в себе она никаких сторон не видела — она и не смотрела. То, что когда-то привело ее в чувство: ответственность за группу, за общину, сейчас снова помогало сделать правильный выбор. Быть лидером и оставаться добренькой не сложно — это невозможно. Тоффи невольно бросила взгляд на левую лодыжку. Шрамов на ней не было, об этом Глава Лефрой позаботился, но она до сих пор иногда болела без причин.

— Не надо меня винить, я не сделала ничего дурного. — Леонтина не удержалась от ядовитой интонации. — В отличие от Бьянки и Шоны.

— Пожалуй, именно это-то меня и пугает, — отозвалась Тоффи. — Ты не сделала ничего только потому, что неспособна на поступок. Когда я сказала, что ты должна выбрать продукты, ты впала в ступор. Ты что, уже как ходячая?

Тоффи хотелось схватить Тину за плечи и встряхнуть, но она только качнула головой перенятым у Рика движением.

— План, Тина.

Вместо ответа Тоффи получила только тишину — и злобную гримасу.

— Уф, нет ничего более жалкого, чем женщина, которой не удается быть ни хорошей, ни плохой. Ты провалилась и на том, и на этом поле! Ты хоть что-то способна сделать? Пусть и по указке Матье?

Леонтина пошла пятнами. И Тоффи — тоже.

— Тина…

Та молчала. Не огрызалась, только один раз вздрогнула, точно от холода, хотя в комнате было даже душно. Тоффи почувствовала, как волнами на нее накатывает ужас, заставляя все мышцы разом дергаться.

— Тина!

Леонтина покачала головой, пряча взгляд, и Тоффи схватила ее все же за плечи, пригибая к себе: смотри мне в глаза.

— Что ты…

В гулком шуме рабочего дня диссонансом прозвучал звон резко распрямившегося листа жести. Точно как неделю назад… Тоффи бросила на Леонтину уничтожающий взгляд и отпустила ее.

______________

* Отсылки к фильму «Цельнометаллическая оболочка».

** Лилли Коул, само собой. По канону вроде романная (и комиксная) Лилли не соответствует сериальной Лилли Чамблер, и раз у них даже фамилии разные, буду считать их просто тезками.

*** Его решение — ложь. Ну, он ошибся во многих вещах.

_ Цитаты из композиции «Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)» из «Heathers The Musical». _


	58. Глава 56. A reign of terror, beware of the beast

Если твой инстинкт слаб и заглушен, ты начнешь колебаться

в момент истины. Тогда ты не убьёшь… тогда ты станешь

мёртвым морским пехотинцем и окажешься по ноздри в говне.

_ «Цельнометаллическая оболочка» _

Тоффи поняла, что еще входило в план, пока держала плечи Леонтины, а звук, донесшийся с улицы, намекал, как сильно она опоздала со своими выводами. Больше не было нужды расспрашивать Тину, какую Матье дал ей задачу, Тоффи и так догадалась. Пробить трубу.

Позвать хищников в охотничьи угодья.

— Если ты выйдешь отсюда, если я увижу тебя на улице, клянусь, я убью тебя. — Тоффи начала говорить, еще глядя Леонтине в глаза, но последнее слово прозвучало, когда дверь уже почти захлопнулась, закрываясь.

Надеюсь, Тина расслышала, подумала Тоффи, сбегая по лестнице. От холода мокрых сапог ноги замерзли, и казалось, что можно в любой момент подвернуть щиколотку. Она осторожничала, понимая, что вряд ли есть смысл спешить. Задница рока разверзлась и вся община влетела так глубоко в нее, что странно, как они еще видели солнце.

Тоффи проскочила кухню и выбежала на крыльцо черного хода, на всякий случай ныряя вниз, точно подлезала под ограждение, и чуть не споткнулась о тело: женщина лежала ничком, но Тоффи узнала в ней Номи.

— Черт-черт-черт! — Алая кровь уже пропитала доски ступеней, край раны кончался под ухом.

Тоффи торопливо вытащила кинжал из ножен на предплечье, вонзила его бедняжке в висок, чтобы та не обратилась, и юркнула за ближайшую бочку с картофельными очистками. В первый миг могло показаться, что задний двор пустует, но кто-то наверняка должен был наблюдать, выжидая, не появятся ли новые цели для атаки. Тоффи не собиралась светиться, ей требовалось время, чтобы прикинуть стратегию. И адреналин не помогал.

Хм, разрез. Кто станет драться ножом, когда штурмует крепость неприятеля? Тоффи достала пистолет и передернула затвор. Пять патронов. На пять больше, чем есть у этих уродов. Какое-никакое, а преимущество. Кинжал, вытертый о рукав, вернулся в ножны — на время.

По крайней мере, она, скорее всего, недалека от истины, предположив, что все патроны Волки давно истратили. Лазутчик с холодным оружием? Может, у Леонтины был какой-то план, потому что звучало это несерьезно. Или Волки одичали как животные, случайно или намеренно, подражая своему тотему, и среди них не осталось хороших стратегов?

Может, это даже она уложила одного из ценнейших кадров. Хотелось бы верить! Тоффи покачала головой. Что толку упиваться старой мелкой победой? Не беда когда-то выиграть одну стычку, ты победи сейчас в войне!

Трава глушила звуки шагов, но кто-то ступил на мощеную дорожку, и Тоффи вздрогнула. Кто это был? Она не решилась выглянуть из-за бочки.

Это все происходит из-за тебя, подсказал внутренний голос. И не потому, что ты забывчива или невнимательна. Ты — мягкая, ты податливая, и ты пытаешься быть святой, принося в жертву чужие жизни.

Ты не имеешь на это права.

Тоффи почувствовала, что по ее щекам текут слезы. Она моргнула, но не стала их утирать, только вздохнула глубоко, чтобы успокоиться.

Ради гордыни ты пожертвовала своими друзьями, и все то, что ты говорила Леонтине — верно для тебя самой. Ты оставляла людей в живых не из милосердия, а из эгоизма. Так что, так будешь хныкать, как сучка, или начнешь убивать?

Она развернулась на колене, вскидывая пистолет наизготовку. В дыру в заборе можно было пройти только по одному — хоть какое-то облегчение, подумала Тоффи. Значит, они проникнут в общину не все сразу.

Она уложила выстрелом первого, кто сунул голову в лаз, и замерла на крыльце, присев на полусогнутых, готовая в любой момент сорваться влево, вправо, назад. Нет, часть этих уродов уже рыскала по общине, оставалось надеяться, что они полезут в лабиринт и потеряются там к чертям. Вторая цель появилась из-за поленницы, и тотчас поймала пулю. Молодая девчонка, не старше Леонтины, отметила Тоффи равнодушно, моргнула и повернулась к парнику, за которым заметила краем глаза движение. Размытая фигура, выше всех, кто оставался в общине — не считая, разве что, Матье, но тот не выбрался бы из лаборатории. Тоффи прицелилась и выстрелила, чувствуя себя спокойной, как в тире. Она не собиралась щадить никого из тех, кто имел на теле знак W.

Тоффи повернула голову вправо, вслушиваясь в звук, который пока не могла различить, и успела заметить только размытое движение слева. Просто чудо, как она вовремя отвернулась! Рукоять ножа ударила ее в висок, и на секунду Тоффи потеряла зрение в одном глазу. Отскочила, чтобы не быть мишенью, вслепую, и бедро влетело в груду пустых ящиков, сшибая их. Но зрение вернулось, и она обернулась, уже вскидывая пистолет. Вдох-выстрел.

— Научился бы бросать сначала, — проворчала она, подбирая нож с липких досок крыльца. Волк, конечно, уже не слышал. Мальчишка, молодой и лопоухий, в точности, как Кори, отметила Тоффи, когда черный тоннель в ее глазах начал таять, а руки, держащие пистолет — трястись.

Побочный эффект удивительной сосредоточенности на адреналине в том, что как только в бою наступает передышка, даже коротенькая, тебя разбирает дрожь. Организм, скотина, хочет верить, что все закончилось.

Но часто ошибается.

Тоффи подозрительно щурилась, глядя на лаз, понимая, что за ним осталось сколько-то Волков, но какое в точности число? Они слышали выстрелы, значит, ждали, пока кто-то из своих не даст знак: опасность миновала. Сосредоточившись на слухе и всматриваясь со всем вниманием в одну точку, Тоффи чуть не прозевала атаку. Мужик из-за парника! Она промазала, стреляя через мутную пленку, и он оказался только ранен: бросился на нее, зажимая кровоточащее плечо кулаком, из захвата которого виднелся нож. Отмахнулся — Тоффи прыгнула, но запнулась о ею же самой рассыпанные ящики и чуть не упала. Лезвие вспороло кожу и лямку топа, неглубоко, хоть и болезненно, Тоффи начала поднимать пистолет, и Волк схватил оба ее запястья своей здоровой рукой. Сильно и больно, но недостаточно, чтобы лишить Тоффи желания сопротивляться. Он стоял на ступенях, его противница — на самом верху крыльца, и они смотрели друг другу в глаза, борясь за пистолет. Грянул выстрел, и Волк скорчился, инстинктивно хватаясь за пробитую пулей ногу. Тоффи не была уверена, что это ее палец спустил крючок — хотя она запаниковала, понимая, что жилистый враг вот-вот просто спихнет ее на землю. Но пальцы ее во время борьбы онемели и разжались, так что, может, неприятель случайно навредил сам себе. Впрочем, некогда было размышлять, пока Волк приходил в себя: Тоффи встретила закатившиеся глаза противника ударом каблука, а следующим движением пробила череп ножом его же товарища. Руки остались мокрыми от крови, и Тоффи вытерла их о подол, радуясь, что на черной ткани платья не заметны пятна. Не то что б ее волновала сохранность одежды, но, может, пришлось бы вскоре строить из себя лапочку, если не повезет. А чем больше крови, тем менее милой ты выглядишь. Особенно, если противник заметил, что кто-то только что оставил четыре трупа его друзей на заднем дворе.

Тоффи подобрала пистолет, обернулась на дыру в заборе — тихо и пусто, посмотрела, что с раной под ключицей.

Ерунда. Щиплет, конечно, но по сравнению с тем, что бывало, хрень собачья. Покапает и перестанет.

Не переставая оборачиваться и держа пистолет наизготовку, Тоффи вернулась на крыльцо. Если только никто не проскочил в дом во время их краткой схватки с мужиком-из-за-парника, можно было надеяться, что ей удастся держать оборону внутри. Боже, это даже звучит смешно, подал реплику внутренний голос. И, черт побери, он был прав. Но какие оставались варианты?

Тоффи распахнула дверь на кухню и почти нос-к-носу столкнулась с Леонтиной.

— Я передумала! Я на твоей стороне.

Тоффи вскинула пистолет ко лбу Леонтины, хотя и прекрасно расслышала, что та сказала. Вот только нельзя сдать кого-то врагам и раскаяться, когда началась заварушка. Она нажала на спусковой крючок, но пистолет лишь щелкнул. Пусто.

— Они обещали не убивать. Я видела в окно… — Тина тараторила, ободренная пониманием, что ее мозги не вылетели через затылок. — Но они обещали…

И ты поверила, хотела спросить Тоффи.

— И я поверила!

Первая стрела воткнулась в дверь прямо рядом с ухом Тоффи, едва не пригвоздив ее за собранные в пучок волосы к дереву. Вторая свистнула вслед за первой так быстро, что никто из девушек даже не успел выругаться. Но, на каком-то инстинкте, Леонтина толкнула Тоффи плечом, так что та грохнулась на разломанные ящики для овощей. Под весом тела те окончательно разлетелись на щепки. Бок заныл едва сознаваемой в пылу боя болью: Тоффи успела только изумиться, а Леонтина рухнула на спину, как подкошенная, начиная выть уже в полете. Из плеча у нее торчала стрела с ярким оперением. Шонина. Тоффи узнала ее. Она думала об этом, впрыгивая за дверь черного хода и захлопывая ее за собой. Судя по звуку, третья стрела воткнулась в дерево там, где только что была голова Тоффи.

— Мне кажется, они тоже передумали с тобой дружить, Тина.

Леонтина продолжала вопить, извиваясь на полу, и Тоффи, прежде, чем сообразила, шлепнула ее по лицу. Второй раз за последние полчаса. По крайней мере, это прекрасно заткнуло Тину, как и планировалось. На всякий случай Тоффи еще и шикнула, хотя в этом уже не было нужды.

— Я не… Я не думала, что все будет так. Они убили Кеннета, я… — Леонтина зашлась в рыданиях, замерев на полу и уставясь в потолок. — Я не хочу умирать.

Она стиснула пальцами подол Тоффи и слабо потянула к себе. Быть может, даже не понимая, что делает.

— Блин! — Гребаные чувства! Тоффи тряхнула головой. Может, она потом пожалеет, конечно, но, сказать честно, не была ли она на месте Леонтины меньше года назад?

Секундное воспоминание обожгло лицо жаром костра и едва выносимой вонью прошлого.

— Ты не умрешь. — Тоффи взялась руками за стрелу. Не стала предупреждать, что будет больно, и переломила ее пополам. Леонтину выключили, точно телевизионным пультом.

Нет, нет, только не снова, только не очередной обморок, запаниковала Тоффи, хотя в первый раз потерю сознания вполне оправдывали обстоятельства. Тоффи опрокинула на Леонтину ближайший стакан со стола. Там оказалась не вода, а кем-то недопитый сок, но это привело Тину в чувство: она открыла глаза, скривилась и принялась их тереть здоровой рукой, тихо охая. Сил подняться она в себе не находила. Тоффи намотала на палец последнюю оставшуюся целой лямку топа и оторвала ее. Затем вытащила ткань через голову, еще раз порвала — по шву. И принялась кое-как заматывать Тине плечо. Не слишком гигиенично, но другим вариантом было пропитанное жиром кухонное полотенце, так что Леонтине пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть под рукой. Та только тихо хныкала, пока кровь продолжала толчками выливаться из раны. Плохо дело, орал в голове Главы нервный голос, и не то что б ей действительно нужно было произносить эти слова так отчетливо даже для самой себя.

Дело было плохо уже довольно давно.

— Не знаю, хотела ты меня спасти или просто поскользнулась… Но все равно спасибо.

Тоффи выглянула в окно кухни, выругалась, запустила руку под подол, нащупывая ключи на поясе, вскоре поняла, что ей никак это не удается, схватила первый попавшийся стул и просунула его ножку через ручку двери. Сиденье закрыло замочную скважину, но Тоффи не стала заморачиваться: все равно, если Волки захотят пролезть внутрь, просто разобьют стекло.

И дойдут они до этого, даже при их тупости, довольно быстро.

Нужно было сваливать. Тем более, что девушек снаружи видел лучник, совершенно точно, а мог и кто-то слышать изнутри: тот, кто оставил на крыльце труп одной из общинниц, возможно, уже исследовал особняк.

Тоффи облизала губы, думая, облизала еще раз, более нервно, и протянула, нагибаясь, руку лежащей на полу в луже сока и крови Тине. Та подняла голову, двигая только шеей, округлив глаза.

— Ты… спасаешь меня?

— Если ты станешь обузой, я тебя убью. Если ты снова передумаешь, в другую сторону, я тебя убью. — Тоффи вздохнула. Не поздно ли угрожать, если уже один раз не сдержала обещание? — Если ты поможешь, я обещаю тебе суд.

Тоффи выдвинула ящик буфета и достала самый большой нож, какой нашла. Осторожно проверила, хорошо ли заточен: приемлемо. Тина сглотнула.

— Если я сделаю все, что в моих силах, ты простишь меня?

Тоффи протянула ей нож рукояткой вперед.

— Нет, для этого уже поздно. Ты можешь идти сама? — Тоффи присела, закинула здоровую руку Леонтины себе на плечо. — Я обещаю тебе суд.

Не нужно было уточнять, что прощение было едва ли одним вариантом из трех возможных. Два остальных включали смерть — быструю и легкую или такую же, как у Матье. Было соблазнительно исследовать их вдвоем, оставив пару в жизни парой в смерти, но Тоффи действительно решила, что если Тина поможет ей выпутаться, она разберет ее грехи как на настоящем процессе. И если по трезвом размышлении та окажется не так уж виновата, отправится из общины на своих двоих настолько же здоровой, насколько зашла.

Другое дело, как догнала ее мысль, пока они ковыляли в холл, Тоффи почему-то была уверена, что они обе переживут нападение.

Кто знает, обоснованно ли?

У Тоффи открылось второе дыхание, как в забеге. Такое тоже случается чуть ли не каждый раз — если ты попала в передрягу, и все тянется дольше получаса, становится немного плевать, проиграешь ты или нет. Именно об этом чувстве Тоффи говорила когда-то Юджину. Но на деле все было сложнее.

В такие моменты ощущение, что вокруг все происходит слишком быстро, исчезает. Адреналина меньше — ровно столько, чтобы не отвлекаться. Напротив, кажется, что времени достаточно, чтобы успеть все. Прекрасное чувство, одно из лучших. Вот на какое ощущение ты по-настоящему подсаживаешься, а не на адреналинную лихорадку, когда просто бьешь, часто наугад.

Тоффи пришлось шикнуть еще раз: Леонтина набрала в грудь воздуха, то ли готовая заговорить, что ли собираясь застонать. Но по первому знаку Тина заткнулась — умная девочка, поняла, что дело дрянь. Тоффи медленно сняла руку раненой с плеча, молясь, чтобы та не рухнула в очередной обморок так, как стояла. Тина, по счастью, вытерпела.

Тоффи поскользила по стене, прижимаясь к ней с напряженным упорством змеи. Из холла слышались звуки борьбы. Жаль, пуль не осталось. Тоффи выглянула из-за угла в конце коридорчика, оценивая ситуацию. Леонтина со своего места видела, как буквально через пару секунд Тоффи, не таясь, зашагала в холл.

Когда Тина подоспела к месту событий, на полу уже лежал труп мужчины. Из спины у него торчал нож Тоффи, к голове склонился Кори, собираясь добить врага. Леонтина хотела было спросить, как Тоффи и Кори провернули убийство столь тихо, она даже не слышала звука падающего тела, но окровавленная жесткая ладонь заткнула ей рот. Кори помотал головой, намекая: молчи, кто-то на втором этаже.

Это было плохо, очень: значит, в лазарет пока не попасть. И, судя по шагам, грохочущим над головами, в особняк уже проникла целая компания врагов.

Тоффи выразительно подняла нож и указала себе за спину. Даже по таким примитивным намекам можно было понять: оружия у нас нет, оно все в хранилище. Кори улыбнулся, все еще не отнимая руки ото рта Леонтины. Как же им повезло, что ключи Тоффи всегда носила с собой! Второй комплект, правда, был у Проспера, но когда Волки найдут его, им еще предстоит перепробовать множество замков наудачу.

То есть, даже если они найдут его на Проспере. Живом Проспере. Тоффи закусила губу, размышляя, повезло ли ее брату скрыться или он стал первой жертвой?

— Идемте, — шепнула она, хотя в голове стучала мысль: даже если ты сейчас заставишь себя думать о победе, мысль о том, где брат, тебя уже не оставит.


	59. Глава 57. Don't try to run there's no way to survive

Прекрасно также мстить врагам и не примиряться с ними, так как

справедливо воздавать равным за равное, а то, что справедливо,

прекрасно, и так как мужественному человеку свойственно не

допускать побед над собой.

_ Аристотель, «Риторика» _

Они втроем скользнули на крыльцо, пригнувшись и уповая, что балясины затушуют их появление для не слишком внимательного глаза. Во дворе держали оборону Эдита, Бьянка и Бруно. В пыли меж грядок с горохом лежал Майло. Судя по безвольным ногам, неестественно подвернутым — мертвый, бедняга. Пока Эдита прицеливалась с вышки в трех лезущих к ней Волков, Бьянка внизу бегала — могла себе позволить, молодая и юркая — намереваясь вымотать противников, Бруно же отмахивался поленом, как древнегреческий герой. Кори и Тоффи оставили Леонтину с ее — пожалуй, бесполезным — ножом на лавочке, включаясь в бой. Шансы они уравняли за пару секунд, налетев со спины, и вот уже желтая трава окрасилась темной, а где-то и яркой кровью.

Эдита ловким ударом приклада сбила всех троих противников вниз, точно щелкнула по крайне костяшке домино в ряду: первый Волк сшиб второго, падая, тот стащил за собой и третьего. Эдита подождала, не пошевелится ли кто-нибудь, потом начала спускаться по лестнице, закинув винтовку за плечо.

Кори подошел к лавке у крыльца, готовый помочь Леонтине встать, но тут дорогу ему преградила Бьянка. Она указала на Тину своим мачете:

— А эта сука почему еще жива?

Леонтина жалко улыбнулась. Она не узнавала Бьянку: как из лощеной гламурной кокетки она превратилась в озверевшую амазонку? Тина как-то упустила момент, когда началась эта метаморфоза. По крайней мере, на внешности заклятой подруги это отразилось в худшую сторону, промелькнула у Леонтины злорадная мысль.

— А ты уверена, что это я? Матье ведь не посвящал тебя во весь план до конца!

Бьянка была готова прирезать Тину прямо сейчас, но Кори вовремя удержал ее за руку.

— Я обещала ей суд, — сказала Тоффи, приблизившись. — И потом, у нее в плече стрела, которая летела мне в башку. Ладно, смоемся с открытого места? Не люблю быть уткой в тире.

Бьянка в неудовольствии качнула головой, понимая, что не место и не время препираться.

— Но суд, твою мать?

— Попробую третий вариант, кроме «грохнуть, как Матье» или «простить, как тебя». Я рада, что открыла мозг для новых идей, пока это не вышло буквально.

Бьянка пристыженно замолчала. Но слова Тоффи также напомнили ей, что у нее есть своего рода должок перед Главой.

Эдита тем временем нагнулась над лежащими у подножия вышки Волками. Головы их неестественно вывернулись, шеи пошли морщинами, точно пластилиновые — мертвы, как гвозди, двое уж точно. Третий, возможно, был без сознания, но Эдита все равно собиралась добивать в голову каждого. Нечего ходячим разгуливать по двору, когда и с живыми интервентами забот хватает.

— Ножом, серьезно? — Спросил Бруно, подойдя к Эдите.

— Не хочу, чтобы выстрелы слышали его дружки. Их тут целая Золотая орда.

Эдита присела на корточки, примеряясь, как половчее вонзить лезвие ножа в ухо первого трупа. Бруно стоял около другого тела, наполовину скрытого упавшими сверху товарищами. Пожав плечами, опустился на колени, готовый помочь: достал из-за пояса свой короткий нож и нагнулся над Волком.

Все произошло так быстро, что никто не успел среагировать: «труп» махнул рукой, лезвие блеснуло в лучах солнца, под подбородком Бруно с чавкающим звуком открылась глубокая рана, Эдита вскочила на ноги и выстрелила Волку в затылок.

Эхо от выстрела прогремело по всему двору.

Тоффи и Бьянка первыми бросились к вышке.

— Нет, нет, нет, — в панике забормотала Тоффи, хлопаясь на колени рядом с Бруно.

Кровь толчками выливалась из его горла, глаза закатились, и хотя умом Тоффи уже понимала, что это бесполезно, она скомкала подол и попыталась прижать его к ране.

Бьянка и Эдита замерли рядом.

— Блин. Блин! Блин!!! — Тоффи убрала намокшую ткань из-под подбородка Бруно, достала из рукава кинжал и замерла на секунду.

Рядом Эдита вонзила лезвие своего ножа в голову того из Волков, кто был на лестнице в средине. Тоффи последовала ее примеру — с Бруно. Поднялась, глубоко дыша, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Надо уходить. Выстрел слышали даже те, кто за забором. — Тоффи бросила взгляд на окна второго этажа. Если кто-то из врагов обследует лазарет, их видят прямо сейчас. — Бегом, за курятник!

Кори подхватил Леонтину на руки и та сдержалась, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Просто удивительно, как быстро учишься, чувствуя страх смерти.

Общинники скрылись с открытого пространства двора вовремя: из-за особняка вышла новая группа Волков. Они шли вразвалку, уже уверенные, что стали полноправными хозяевами этого места. Но сейчас они должны были наткнуться на тела меж грядок… Бьянка сокрушенно зажмурилась, точно на нее замахнулись, в ожидании, что вскоре разразится буря.

— Еще группка человек из четырех крутится у лаборатории. Они заглянули, посмотрели, но пока не суются. — Сообщила Эдита.

Тоффи понимающе кивнула. Не знают, где включить свет и решили, что потом разведают с лампой?

— Можем зайти с другой стороны. Возьмем оружие и встретим их ударом с тыла.

— С какой еще другой стороны? — Переспросила Бьянка.

Они уже, пригибаясь, перебегали от укрытия к укрытию, направляясь к лаборатории.

— Запасная дверь, на случай, если заклинит карцер. — Тоффи выпрямилась, как только угол домика закрыл ее от взглядов Волков, рыскающих по двору. — Чтобы человек там не умер, если вдруг что пойдет не так.

Общину накрыло жутким скрипом — кто-то пытался открыть главные ворота, не зная вполне, как это делается. Тоффи, Кори, Бьянка, Леонтина и Эдита вздрогнули — все как один. Тоффи покачала головой, понимая, что их маловато для полномасштабной войны. Конечно, огнестрельное оружие поправит шансы, но ненамного.

— Эдита, что было видно с вышки?

— Их сотня. Или больше. — Ответил вместо нее Кори, указывая на намазанный кремом от укусов насекомых лоб. — Я был на втором этаже, шел из лазарета, когда все началось.

— Сотня? — Жалко пискнула Тоффи, поборов желание зажать себе рот рукой.

— Ну, не меньше шестидесяти точно. Может, восемьдесят. — Предположила Эдита. — Я была училкой в летнем лагере, я представляю, как выглядят шестьдесят человек, народ. И еще двадцать — допущение на подкрепление.

Тоффи вздрогнула. Дважды — второй раз, когда поняла, что все с надеждой смотрят на нее.

— Что? Вы ждете, что я попрошу силы серого черепа? *

Внутренний голос звонил во все колокола: Господи Иисусе, почему я решила, что эти бродяги не представляют опасности? Если бы у Тоффи была возможность вернуться в прошлое и дать себе увесистый пинок по заднице, она бы это сделала. Впрочем, нет, она бы сказала себе: пристрели Матье с Леонтиной, не жалея, и укрепи, блин, стены.

И, да, всеми правдами и неправдами заставь Рика остаться. Его первоклассные бойцы пригодились бы сейчас. Конечно, Кори и Эдита тоже могли побороться, если нужно, и Бьянка показала себя неплохо. Но — пятеро? Против шестидесяти, даже если быть оптимистами? Ах да, четверо и истекающая кровью девчонка с пробитым плечом.

Тоффи покосилась на Леонтину, которую Кори поставил на землю и прислонил к стене, точно манекен. Краска от лица Тины отхлынула, кровь намочила завязанный вокруг плечевого сустава рваный топ.

— Болит… — Проныла Леонтина.

— Конечно болит, это рана. — Огрызнулась Тоффи в ответ. — Кто-нибудь видел Проспера?

— Он послал меня проверить напор воды, а сам остался у трубы, — припомнил Кори.

Тоффи с чувством выругалась. Видимо, Проспер стал первой жертвой враждебной группы.

— Нас слишком мало против них. Мы добежим до лаборатории, но что тогда? — Тоффи постучала себя пальцем по подбородку. — Берем оружие, но это все равно самоубийство. Шестьдесят человек!

— Мы можем выпустить Матье из карцера! — Взвизгнула Тина громче, чем нужно.

— Заткнись, Хизер, — огрызнулась Тоффи. — «Единственное место, где Хизер и Марта поладили бы, были бы Небеса!» ** И если ты сейчас же захлопнешься, мы там окажемся очень скоро.

Тоффи нервно повела плечами. Что-то постучалось в ее сознание, и, если сосредоточиться, можно было ухватить мысль за хвост. Вот только в такой обстановке, постоянно ожидая удара или стрелы, не заглянешь в свое внутреннее я.

Мы планируем суицид. Хизер и Марта… на небесах. Суицид. «Эта мелочь? Я бы не назвал это бомбой. Это просто для запуска пакетов термиков наверху в спортзале. Вот там бомбы.» ***

— Котлы. Мы можем взорвать котлы.Тоффи даже не сразу заметила, с какой жадностью на нее смотрят другие общинники.

— Хм, если что, то ведь выстрелить в верный котел — этого достаточно? Надеюсь. Тина, ты сможешь бежать?

Леонтина вяло кивнула.

— Отлично, потому что сегодня придется побегать. Этому месту пиздец, но нам еще, возможно, нет.

Эдита выглядела самой растерянной, и Тоффи положила руку ей на плечо. Все твои потрясающие в своей эффективности — и жестокости — планы не имеют значения, если ты ими не пользуешься, напомнило подсознание. Давай уже, будь им предводительницей, какой обещалась стать.

— Гранат у нас нет. Но если Проспер закрыл разлом в трубе, значит, вода поступает. Кори, ты отвинтил краны? — Тоффи почувствовала, как потеет у нее от страха шея, но что ж, следовало решаться. — Да, а не то все рвануло бы уже давно. Вы спрячетесь в лаборатории. Я пойду в дом. Эдита — ты проведешь народ по лабиринту после взрыва.

Тоффи схватилась за ключи на поясе, разматывая цепь из шлевок. Руки у нее не дрожали, но двигались сдержанно, точно замерзшие.

— Там, за кустами, вторая дверь в лабораторию. Подождете, пока все не затихнет, вытяжка внизу хорошая. Те, кто не погибнут из врагов, наверняка разбегутся, но все равно возьмите оружие и попробуйте не попадаться никому на глаза. Да… Может остаться много ходячих. И многие еще придут на звук. В конце лабиринта будет лаз, он кое-как заделан, но доски сломать не проблема…

Тоффи еще говорила, когда Эдита вдруг ахнула, брызнув Главе в лицо кровавой слюной, и начала заваливаться вперед: из спины, среди живописного беспорядка распущенных кудряшек, торчала рукоять ножа. Тоффи поймала Эдиту, не соображая, зачем это делает, и тяжесть мертвого тела обездвижила ее, едва не лишив и равновесия. Нож расшатал рану своим весом, и горячая кровь лилась на поясницу Эдиты — по крайней мере, она отошла к праотцам в секунду, не дольше — и руки Тоффи, сомкнутые на спине еще теплого тела подруги. Как будто эти объятия еще имели значение, как будто они могли еще чем-то помочь…

Нужно было что-то делать, и это сделал Кори: достал из кобуры на Эдитином бедре пистолет, протянул руку почти над ее мертвой головой и выстрелил. Тоффи только в тот миг поняла, что к ним приближался один из Волков, так метко бросивший нож — что, впрочем, оставило его безоружным. И сделало мертвым.

Она все еще держала Эдиту, не задумываясь, зачем делает это. Грудь ныла от давления на нее, но Тоффи не чувствовала этого. А выстрел вовсе оглушил ее, так что она могла лишь читать по губам Кори… когда он бросился прочь. С опозданием в несколько секунд Глава поняла, что он сказал ей: «Я это сделаю».

— Черт, нет! Вернись! — Выкрикнула она, сама не зная, насколько громко. В ушах еще шумело.

Кори завернул за угол курятника, стреляя в кого-то во дворе. Тоффи разжала руки, и труп Эдиты свалился на землю.

— Бля.

Тоффи посмотрела на Бьянку и Леонтину зло, хотя ее раздражение адресовалось не им, присела, сняла с тела подруги винтовку на ремне, и махнула оставшимся с нею двум девушкам. Может, у них в запасе было не так много времени. Но что же делать? Теперь вывести их могла только она.

А две спасенные жизни — уже неплохо.

До приземистого домика, торчащего над землей вполовину этажа, девушкам повезло добежать незамеченными. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Тоффи запустила руку в разрез на юбке, нащупала ключи и, сжав их в кулаке, чтобы не звенели, вытащила всю связку наружу. Замочную скважину пришлось выцарапать пальцами — от глаз посторонних ее скрывал тонкий слой замазки.

Задняя дверь карцера действительно прекрасно сливалась со стеной, к тому же, ее дополнительно маскировали кусты барбариса. Только когда Тоффи толкнула ее, и в серой гладкости камня открылся черный провал, Бьянка с Тиной поняли, где расположен вход. Старые петли с трудом поддались.

— Там нет лестницы, но в кирпиче проемы как раз для ног. А у меня еще осталось незаконченное дело…

Тоффи выглянула из-за угла лаборатории. Удивительно, неужели все, что было ей нужно для уверенности — огнестрел? Смешно и более жалко, чем хотелось бы. Но это не значило, что она остановится или дрогнет.

Первого Волка она уложила выстрелом в лицо — он смотрел на собеседника и даже не заметил Тоффи в засаде. Второго, через мгновение — в затылок, он успел только нелепо поозираться по сторонам, прежде чем упал ничком. Третий заметил ее и собрался бежать, но вотще — пуля опрокинула его навзничь. И только четвертый бросился в дверь лаборатории. Умно. Тоффи нажала на гашетку, торопясь, но магазин винтовки все равно опустел. Она выругалась.

— Глава, скорее, Кори наверняка уже в котельной. — Без лишней деликатности потрясла ее за плечо Бьянка.

Если он вообще жив, подумала Тоффи. Однако и впрямь — если взрыву суждено было грянуть, вряд ли у девушек осталось много времени. Одна за другой они юркнули в заднюю дверь карцера.

Тоффи закрыла ее изнутри торопливо, но аккуратно, чтобы не шуметь лишний раз.

И вовремя — взрыв прозвучал тотчас же. Не так громко, как боялась, но и надеялась Тоффи. Она даже не могла сказать, почувствовала ли вибрацию тут, ниже уровня земли, или только вообразила ее себе.

Хотелось верить, что Кори не напрасно пожертвовал своей жизнью. И что этот взрыв значил для всех троих, запертых в карцере, хотя бы примерно одно и то же.

Тоффи понюхала плечо, покрытое засыхающей кровью Эдиты. Фу. Точно пробник ходячего: чтобы приобрести полный флакон, пройдите к клеткам в конце коридора.

— На, — тени шевельнулись там, где стояла Бьянка, что-то мягкое ткнулось Тоффи в верх груди. Шарфик.

— Спасибо. — Тоффи вытерла лицо и шею, понимая, что это не поможет избавиться от запаха. Но все же приятно больше не чувствовать на коже мерзко подсыхающих брызг. — Подождем еще хотя бы минут пятнадцать, потом начнем выбираться. Если наверху все совсем плохо, успеет поутихнуть. Или не успеет разгореться.

Казалось, на общину опустилась умиротворенная тишина. Никто не стрелял, но Тоффи понимала, что это иллюзорное ощущение: просто она в карцере не слышит криков. А скорее всего, кто-то кричит. Должно быть, многие. Хорошо, если шестьдесят человек или около того.

От воспоминания о Бруно, Эдите, Кори… Проспере, ей становилось больно, но не хотелось плакать. Зубы сами собой сжимались в оскал за дрожащими губами.

— Где Матье? — Подала голос из противоположного угла Леонтина.

— Не здесь.

Тоффи казалось, что этого ответа достаточно, но тут Тина начала тихо хныкать, бормоча что-то на французском. Бьянка, видимо, поняла ее, потому что дала подруге резкую отповедь, неплохо скрывая дрожь в голосе. Действительно, это ей пристало рыдать, потеряв Проспера.

У самой Тоффи перед глазами все еще стояли последние минуты друзей. Она почти физически ощущала снова, точно навязчивый кошмар, тепло тела Эдиты, мертвенную его безвольность — это при том, что на платье еще оставалось изрядно ее крови, засыхающей неподатливой коркой. Еще одна ошибка, еще один повод для сожалений, который придется просто отмести и оставить позади, потому что нет никакого другого варианта. Разумеется, пока ей кажется, что можно было среагировать быстрее, предупредить, спасти, повернуть ситуацию иначе. Разумеется, теперь она знала, что нет. Тоффи с горечью поняла, что ей удается оставаться сосредоточенной потому, что вместо печали она испытывала опустошение.

В своем углу Леонтина замолкла на несколько секунд. Но не дольше.

— Мы должны освободить Матье.

— С какой стати? Это в твоем плече стрела для меня, не в его.

— Ты пытаешь его! Думаю, он понял свои ошибки…

Тоффи покачала головой, только после этого поняв, что вряд ли Леонтина видит это в полутьме карцера.

— Я давно решила его судьбу.

Можно ли не понимать, кто перед тобой? Тоффи вспомнила, что даже в минуты опьянения авторитетом Губернатора, нечто в ней чувствовало, что что-то не так. От его деяний во благо почему-то никому по-настоящему не было хорошо.

— Он тоже мог передумать. Глава… если ты будешь судить меня, почему бы его тоже?

— Потому что он тварь!

— Он просто несча… — Леонтина запнулась. — Он был тварью, да, наверное, но он мог передумать.

Тоффи тяжело вздохнула.

— Ох, я пожалею об этом.

— Под мою ответственность. — Леонтина шагнула вперед, так что ее дыхание обдало лицо Тоффи. — Может, он и психопат, но во время бойни иметь психопата на своей стороне может быть даже выгодно.

У вас уже есть один — я, хотела сказать Тоффи, а потом наткнулась на мысль, что на какую-то долю секунды действительно подумала, что можно дать Матье жить. Доброта всегда риск, и оттого она особенно ценна, но все же, когда ставки слишком высоки, лучше остаться сукой, чем погибнуть праведницей.

— Подумай, что, если бы там вместо Матье был твой парень?

О, а вот это была ошибка со стороны Леонтины!

— Его зовут Юджин. — Тоффи сжала зубы, с трудом сглатывая. — И, черт возьми, я его любила, люблю, и, наверное, буду до конца жизни…

Потому что жизни этой тебе отпущено еще не так много, съехидничал внутренний голос.

— Я отправила его из общины. Потому что так сложились обстоятельства. Потому что это было наилучшим решением. Потому же и Матье там, где он есть. И ты. Я обещала тебе суд не потому, что ты начала мне нравиться. Но я должна тебе, и ровно столько, сколько заслужила, ты получишь.

Леонтина видела глаза Тоффи — даже в полумраке они слабо влажно мерцали. И в ту минуту Тина поняла, что все куда сложнее, чем она думала. Чудовище или нет, жесткая или нет, но Тоффи умела принимать решения, и все милосердие, что у нее было, она уже потратила на обещание суда.

— Научись довольствоваться тем, что имеешь, — прошипела Тоффи ей почти в лицо, затем вставила ключ в замочную скважину. — Хватит прохлаждаться, выходим.

Тоффи первой вышла из карцера, держа винтовку у плеча. Не то что б ей помог один только грозный вид, окажись перед нею ходячий, но, к счастью, единственный, кто им встретился, был еще жив.

— Руки за голову. Медленно.

Волк ковырял узким ножом замочную скважину склада с припасами, неистово скрежеща, так что не заметил шагов приближающихся девушек. Но когда тень Тоффи упала на дверь перед ним, парень сообразил, что к чему.

— Не оборачивайся. Я хочу стрелять в помещении, не больше, чем ты.

— Я даже не знаю, чем ты мне угрожаешь, леди.

— Рискнешь? Ладно, повернись, медленно. Нет, нож оставь на полу.

Волк осторожно разогнулся и встал лицом к девушкам. Высокий, остроносый, каштановые волосы лихо обрамляют лицо. Почти привлекательный, если не считать знака W на лбу и перекошенного в испуге рта. Тоффи делала вид, что рассматривает его через прицел.

— Ладно, Джон Бендер****, брось на пол все свое оружие.

— Больше у меня ничего нет.

Тоффи подумала, что стоит послать Бьянку проверить, но передумала. Лучше до конца держать пленника на дистанции, чем рискнуть подойти на расстояние удара. — А ты умный, нашел, где включить свет. Но теперь шагай в сторону клеток. Знаешь же, о чем я говорю?

«Джон Бендер» сглотнул. Да, он понял, и ему это не понравилось. Тоффи выразительно вильнула дулом винтовки, и Волку не осталось ничего, кроме как пройти в другой конец коридора.

— Вы тут исследованиями занимаетесь? Интере-е-есно… А тот мужик на стуле — он кусака или как?

Тоффи не стала отвечать, подталкивая пленника дулом под лопатки. Она выглянула в коридор перед клетками: пусто, только ходячие вяло шевелились за решетками. Матье сидел, откинув голову на плечо. Неужели спал?

— В клетку, живо. Не бойся, образец в маске. Он тебе ничего не сделает, если сам не затупишь.

«Бендер» верно рассудил, что выбора у него как такового нет. То, что его не стали убивать, даже не попытались, придало ему уверенности. В клетку он шагнул, слабо улыбаясь.

Когда Тоффи возвращалась по коридору, ей показалось, что Матье не спит. И следит за нею одними глазами.

— Ладно, подруги, а теперь настает фаза разграбления. — Тоффи отперла склад припасов и толкнула дверь плечом, чтобы войти. — Берем все, что можно унести. Какая-то жратва в пакетах, жаль, не в рюкзаках, но за неимением лучшего…

Тоффи потерла шею той рукой, на которой не было перчатки, с удовольствием чувствуя, как ее тело отпускает напряжение. Хотя бы на время.

— Да, пистолеты! На бегу удобнее отстреливаться из них, во всяком случае, по моему опыту.

Леонтина замерла посреди комнатки, озадаченно озираясь.

— Когда ты вернешься за ним?

Тоффи не сразу поняла, о ком речь.

— Не знаю, может, никогда.

— Ты оставишь этого парня в клетке? Но это же будет ужасная смерть!

— Ты права. — Тоффи подняла голову. Ей все равно не требовалось смотреть на руки, набирая код сейфа. — Надо будет его добить, но я правда не хочу стрелять в помещении.

— Что? Нет! Я думала, ты его отпустишь. Он нам ничего не сделал.

— Конечно, потому что у меня была винтовка, и он думал, что она заряжена. И только поэтому. Чувак прибежал с целью убивать и захватывать, я не думаю, что мы станем когда-нибудь друзьями. Во всяком случае, за себя отвечаю: нет. — Тоффи добыла по пистолету для каждой девушки. — Леонтина, ты справишься с «ругером»?

Тина пожала плечами — точнее, подняла одно только здоровое.

— Мне нравится.

Тоффи с головой залезла в деревянный буфет, достала «сникерс» и вгрызлась в него.

— Я не спрашиваю, нравится ли тебе. Ты сможешь выстрелить?

— Ты что, ешь? В такой ситуации? — Скривилась Бьянка, наклоняясь рядом над развалами еды, выспавшимися на пол.

— Да, знаю, все очень плохо, наши друзья умерли, но надо пожрать. А не то в обморок упадем, а это сейчас лишнее.

Бьянка запустила руку в горку батончиков: голод боролся в ней со стыдом.

— Да, думаю, я смогу. — Произнесла Леонтина за их спинами.

Тоффи развернулась, одновременно поднимаясь с корточек. Медленно.

— Тебе лучше поверить, что я способна на поступок.

Леонтина держала «ругер» в здоровой руке. И теперь она нашла курок.

____________

* Отсылка к мультсериалу «Непобедимая принцесса Ши-ра», главная героиня, повстанка Адора, в сложных ситуациях колдовала при помощи своего меча и становилась Ши-рой, воительницей почти неограниченной силы и выносливости.

** The only place Heathers and Marthas can truly get along

is in Heaven!

_ Цитаты из композиции «Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)» из «Heathers The Musical». _

*** This little thing? I’d hardly call this a bomb.

This is just to set off the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym.

Those are bombs.

_ Цитаты из композиции «Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)» из «Heathers The Musical». _

**** Персонаж фильма «Клуб Завтрак».


	60. Глава 58. I'm a dead girl walking

Итан принимает оружие из его руки, проверяет магазин.

Месяцы спустя ему приходит в голову, что будь это в кино, он бы этого

не сделал. Не опустился бы до уровня этого монстра. Но чудовищная

правда заключается в том, что в голове Итана не промелькнуло и тени

мысли не делать этого. И хотя ему постоянно будут сниться сны о крушении,

обо всем, что учинил с ним Аашиф, этот момент никогда не будет

преследовать его. Разве что желание, чтобы он подольше не кончался.

_ Блейк Крауч, «Сосны. Город в Нигде» _

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты выпустила Матье. — Леонтина облизала губы. Подбородок у нее сморщился, как перед плачем. — Если для этого мне нужно заставить тебя выбирать между жизнью и смертью, я сделаю… Я уже это делаю!

— Ну, стреляй же, — сказала Тоффи, едва разжав зубы. Дуло пистолета в трясущейся руке Леонтины чиркало о насупленный лоб. И тут она поняла, что если погибнет, то Тина просто снимет с ее пояса ключи. Может, если Бьянка попробует помешать, то та прикончит и ее. И все равно освободит своего любимого козла.

Тоффи скосила глаза вбок на Бьянку, не решавшуюся даже вынуть руки из горы шоколадных батончиков, и мысленно выругалась. Как бы она ни была готова умереть прямо сейчас, ей нужно было спасти Бьянку. Она и без того облажалась как лидер, хотя бы что-то было необходимо сделать хорошо. И правильно.

Тоффи даже не задумалась, почему ей не плевать на Бьянку. Не было — и все тут. Не то что б в голове не промелькнуло оба варианта: бросить, и пусть выплывает, как знает, и рискнуть, рассчитывая вернуться за нею. Как только Тоффи врубала в себе «макиавеллианскую сучку», она становилась ровно настолько эффективна, насколько жестока. Но спасти Бьянку было… естественно. Точно это укладывалось в какое-то правило жизни.

— Ладно. Я освобожу Матье, но вы уйдете вдвоем. Первыми. Сразу же.

— Нет уж, мы сами решим…

Просто поразительно, насколько уверенной делает тебя пистолет в руке. Тоффи это было известно больше прочих. Она мотнула головой на коридор: идем. Леонтина почти профессиональным движением развернула Тоффи за локоть и прижала пистолет ей под лопатки. А девочка неплохо выучилась — у Волков, что ли?

— Ты все испортила, — сказала Тина, когда они шли по коридору. Мимо стола, матраса под вытяжкой, двери карцера… — Я была готова принять твое лидерство, но не… не это. Ты слишком злая.

— Все злые. В том смысле, который ты подразумеваешь.

— Я — нет. Я не такая, как ты. Я никогда не делала настоящего зла.

— О, проблемы с памятью? Это недостаток витамина B12. Нужно есть говяжью печень и мидии.

Тина толкнула Тоффи пистолетом в спину.

— Ты всегда шутишь, когда тебе страшно?

— Я не шучу, я вычитала это в медицинском журнале, когда пыталась натаскаться для исследований образцов.

Тоффи чувствовала, что снова дрожит. И сильнее, чем даже час назад на крыльце. Но хорошей дрожью — от напряжения, не от страха. И все же, в замочную скважину камеры Матье она не сразу попала ключом.

— Снимай с него ремни. — Приказала Леонтина. — И поживее.

— Привет, котенок. — Улыбнулся Матье. — О, Тина, и ты тут! Что с плечом?

Они заговорили по-французски, и Тоффи не слушала, размышляя. Что она еще могла сделать? И что случится, когда она развяжет последний узел? Тоффи не питала иллюзий относительно Матье. Она сама убила бы того, кто ставил на ней опыты, а уж в его прямой реакции на это не приходилось сомневаться. Но пока Матье сидел так прямо и недвижно, точно ничего не происходило, хотя Тоффи уже сняла ремни с его рук и теперь занималась ногами. Живот некстати снова разнылся, а только что съеденный сникерс запросился наружу — по счастью, довольно робко.

— Что ты копаешься! — Взвизгнула Леонтина, и дуло пистолета снова ткнуло Тоффи под лопатки. — Это последний ремень!

— Да, и его что-то заело.

Тоффи постаралась придать голосу спокойствие. Она делала вид, что старается, на самом деле размышляя, что, может быть, после утреннего осмотра забыла на столике с инструментами скальпель. Если он все еще там…

— Нужно разрезать. — Тоффи слабо повернула голову, говоря, но смотрела на руку Матье, перебирающую пальцами по подлокотнику. Прямо у нее перед глазами. — Там, на столике есть…

— Да, я вижу.

Тоффи развернулась, поднимая руку, и Леонтина действительно протянула скальпель ей, но тут бледные пальцы Матье метнулись, хватая инструмент быстро и цепко, как когти орла.

— Не надо играть, я не глупец, и чувствую, какой ремень как затянут, дурочка. — Он двинул ногой, вытаскивая ее из ослабевшей петли.

Тоффи осталась сидеть на корточках, понимая, что Тина все еще держит ее на прицеле.

— Ну как, котенок, нравится тебе происходящее?

Матье наклонился, взял Тоффи за подбородок, притягивая к себе.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я прощу тебе пытки, красотка? Меня ведь тоже можно понять… Я всего лишь…

— Всего лишь хотел убить меня и моих друзей. Устроить нам «Последний герой» с ходячими, смывшись на безопасное расстояние, а потом — что? Отдал или продал мародерам?

— Вы были призом. — Донеслось из соседней клетки. Тоффи скосила глаза, Матье повернулся. Волк там уже нашел удобное положение, попирая связанный образец ногой. — Эта вон куколка сказала: все, что найдете, ваше, просто убейте всех, и можете поживиться, чем найдете.

— Ты даже не подумал, как будешь потом удерживать власть, да? Ох… ты не хотел править. Ты хотел уничтожать. — Тоффи прищурилась. — Да, тебя можно понять. Вот же я сука — не дала тебе этого сделать. Хотела спасти своих друзей, как грубо. Ты, должно быть, и правда обижен.

Он ударил ее по лицу так сильно, что Тоффи отлетела к решетке и ударилась об нее виском. Зрение мигнуло, и когда Тоффи удалось схватиться за решетку, она обнаружила себя на коленях. Скулу щекотала теплая капля.

— Получать оплеухи не так весело, как раздавать их, а, котенок? — Матье нагнулся, схватил Тоффи за плечи, и вздернул на ноги. Их лица снова оказались друг к другу так близко, что можно было учуять, как воняет из неделю не чищенного рта Матье. Это при том, что в лаборатории вообще стоял тот еще запашок. — Не думай, что отделаешься быстро, я буду отрезать от тебя кусок за куском, мой пирожочек, и начну с сисек.

Тоффи встретила взгляд Матье насупленным взором. Даже когда он показал ей зажатый в руках скальпель, их выражение не поменялось. Матье только поднял ее на ноги и держал, прижав к стене, отметила она. Он ослаб за время сидения на привязи, а навыками реального боя и прежде не мог похвастаться, несмотря на шесть кубиков на животе. Кикбоксинг, прикинула Тоффи, может, сават, но по большей части просто качалка и протеиновые коктейли. Против ее крав-маги, бразильского джиу-джитсу и банального «мочи, мочи их, киска*», выученного через горький опыт. Не будь в руке Матье скальпеля, Тоффи подумала бы, что справится…

— Эй, дружище, а я? Меня-то ты выпустишь? — Крикнул из соседней клетки «Джон Бендер».

Матье даже взглядом не удостоил эту реплику. Он впился глазами в Тоффи, дыша все чаще и чаще, поигрывая скальпелем у ее лица. Не обращал он внимания и на Леонтину, но та сама напомнила о себе: дернула любовника за рукав.

— Мы должны уходить, скорее. — Она говорила на французском, так что Тоффи могла только догадываться, о чем Тина толкует. — Вдруг наверху пожар? Уже середина дня, а до ночи нужно найти ночл…

Матье повернулся к Леонтине ровно на мгновение — чтобы вонзить ей в живот скальпель. Да так глубоко, что тот чуть не утонул во внутренностях девушки. Но Матье держал его твердо, рванул на себя, вспарывая любовницу, как треску. В воздух взлетели алые брызги.

Леонтина грохнулась на пол, но, против обыкновения, не потеряла сознание. Она схватилась за живот здоровой рукой, надрывно дыша, и смотрела в потолок раскрытыми в непонимании глазами. Самый конец скальпеля торчал наружу, но большая часть исчезла во внутренностях Тины. Тонкая ткань блузки разошлась так же легко, как и кожа бедняжки.

— Ты бы мне помешала, куколка, — сказал Матье. На английском. И после снова повернулся к Тоффи. — Ну, ты понимаешь. Плечо. Я не хочу с этим возиться.

Грудь и живот разнылись, и Тоффи отвлеклась на секунду, укрощая эту боль. Если бы не это, она соображала бы быстрее. А так Матье задрал ее рукав и вынул кинжал из ножен прежде, чем Тоффи рванулась в сопротивлении. Когда она дернулась, лезвие уже скребло ее шею.

— Bonbons, Biscuits, Madame, payez! **

Волк в соседней клетке похохатывал, наблюдая, так что Бьянка ворвалась в лабораторию незамеченной. Раненая Леонтина шокировала ее на минуту: больше, чем сцепившиеся у стены Матье и Тоффи. Бьянка не увидела скальпеля, зато сразу рассмотрела пистолет, оброненный под столик, и бросилась к нему, но Матье оказался быстрее. Он перехватил Тоффи поудобнее за шею, разворачивая спиной к себе, и толкнул навстречу Бьянке. Кинжал даже не дрожал, вжатый в кожу с предупреждающей болью, пусть пока и не пуская кровь.

Матье сказал что-то на французском, поигрывая ножом, и Бьянка замерла у столика согнувшись, вытянув руку. Нетрудно было догадаться, что: двинешься, и я перережу ей горло.

— Счастливо оставаться, девочки, я выбрал себе пару на этот бал. — Ухмыльнулся Матье, отступая спиной к лестнице.

Тоффи размышляла. Как поступить? Со своей смертью она уже смирилась, но она не хотела просто сдохнуть, банально и бесполезно. И потом, Бьянка… И чувства, и логика говорили Тоффи, что ее нужно спасти. А Матье — уничтожить. Об этом ей тоже говорили и голова, и сердце.

— Что ты собрался со мной делать наверху?

— Как что? Убить. — Он шептал ей прямо в ухо. — Ты мой билет наружу, не больше. Щит от Бьянки. Можешь гордиться собой: я признаю, ты неисправима. Ни один мой урок не пошел тебе впрок.

Когда за Матье и Тоффи закрылась дверь, ведущая наружу, Бьянка бросилась к Леонтине, забыв про пистолет. Та еще дышала, но уже надрывно, с хрипами. Когда подруга похлопала ее по щекам, Тина не открыла глаз.

— Выпустите меня, леди, — послышалось из камеры. Бьянка обернулась. Волк смотрел на нее увлажнившимися глазами. Ходячий под его ногой слабо извивался. — Вы же сейчас, должно быть, понимаете всю ценность жизни, а?

— Заткнись, Джон Бендер.

— Я помогу ей, я врач. Она умирает, но пока ее еще можно спасти. Ведь сердце и мозг не пострадали, а?

Бьянка подумала секунду. Тина сжала ее руку — то ли осознанно, то ли уже уплывая в грезы перед агонией. Крови на пол натекло уже столько, что она казалась темным зеркалом в приглушенном свете этой части лаборатории. Бьянка решительно встала, достав из-за пояса нож. Волк вздрогнул, и тотчас расслабился, глядя, как узкое лезвие входит в замок. Бьянке потребовалось изрядно времени, чтобы отпереть запор — и каждую секунду она чувствовала мучительно больно. Но, наконец, замок щелкнул, дверь дрогнула, готовая провернуться на петлях…

Пленник выскочил так быстро, что сшиб Бьянку с ног. Он шагнул к двери наружу, только на мгновение притормозив у третьей клетки. Обернулся, бросая взгляд на Бьянку.

— Куда ты? — Та указала на Леонтину. — Помоги ей!

Волк медлил.

— Прости, я… Я не хочу вас убивать, просто уйду, ладно? Но я не могу помочь, я соврал. Просто хотел, чтобы ты меня выпустила.

Он отвернулся и пошел к лестнице, пристыженно вжимая голову в плечи. Но все же он уходил. Бьянка смотрела ему вслед… пару секунд, а потом бросилась на спину, как тигрица, обхватила за шею и свалила на пол. Несколько секунд они боролись, не замечая, что и он, и она расквасили носы, но в итоге «Бендер» все же вырвался к выходу наверх. Бьянка, осталась сидеть на полу, рыдая. Она завыла от отчаяния и бессилия так громко, что Волк припустил по лестнице изо всех сил. Она не останавливала его. Кричала и кричала, пока у самой не заложило уши. Потом она поднялась на ноги и подошла к Леонтине. Та еще оставалась в сознании, хотя и закрыла глаза.

— Странно, совсем не больно… Я умираю?

Бьянка не ответила, опустившись рядом на колени. Крови натекло уже столько, что не вляпаться в нее не удалось бы, но Бьянка даже не подумала о том, пачкает ли она брюки.

— Не хочу тут… Холодно… И темно. Вот бы хотя бы раз еще увидеть солнце…

Бьянка сжала губы, размышляя. Затем глубоко вздохнула, представляя, как ей будет тяжело. Они с Леонтиной весили одинаково и были почти одного роста, и хотя последние два месяца Бьянка неистово тренировалась, она понимала: вес немаленький.

Но ты вытерпишь, подумала она, хотя ей показалось, что это говорит Тоффи. Так, как она говорила на тренировках в ответ на ее «не могу!»: можешь. Можешь больше, чем думаешь.

Бьянка аккуратно, как только у нее получалось, подхватила подрагивающую Леонтину на руки, и все же случайно коснулась раненого плеча. Тина вскрикнула. Странно, что ее не беспокоил живот. Спроси ее Бьянка о нем, услышала бы ответ, что на месте раны все словно онемело.

— Почему ты вообще мне помогаешь?

— Потому что… — Бьянка запнулась. И не зная, что сказать, и потому, что подъем по лестнице давался ей непросто. Она не хотела уронить подругу. — Потому что… разве ты бы не сделала того же для меня?

Леонтина не ответила, часто и слабо моргая. Предвкушая, что сейчас, наконец, увидит солнце. Думала ли она над вопросом Бьянки? Слышала ли она его вообще? Волновал ли он ее, или последнее, что занимало ее мозг — это солнце?

Матье не отпускал Тоффи, пока они поднимались по лестнице, но и когда вышли на поверхность — тоже. Если он собирался ее убивать, то явно пока выдумывал, как сделать это как можно болезненней.

Другое дело, что оба они на мгновение задохнулись от ужаса и спертого воздуха, пропитанного гарью. От особняка осталось одно название. И каменные стены. Стекла вылетели наружу, пламя вырывалось из окон, и огонь уже перекинулся на сарай для дров и ближайший домик, где после ухода группы Рика никто не жил. К счастью.

Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения, больше нет. Тоффи почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. То ли от дыма, то ли от горечи. Газовые светильники, вот о чем она забыла. Значит, взрыв, который она ощутила под землей, был эхом настоящего, а не возник в ее воображении. Просто она вместе с Бьянкой и Леонтиной была слишком далеко от эпицентра.

По крайней мере, ни одного живого Волка в округе не оказалось: только несколько трупов, разной степени обгорелости. Пара скрюченных фигур — кто-то сигал со второго этажа. Или оказался выброшен взрывной волной. Черт его знает, как это все происходило. Для Тоффи пока было важно только то, что ее собственный нож в чужой руке прижимается к коже у нее на горле. И вот-вот пустит кровь.

Надеюсь, Бьянка выберется, подумала она, дыша размеренно, чтобы успокоиться. Столько времени готовилась к своей смерти, и вот — отчаянно хочет еще покоптить небо. И все же, мысль — а есть ли еще смысл брыкаться — проскочила в ее сознании.

— Если намеревался меня укокошить, давай сейчас, чего тянешь?

— Очень ты умная, как я погляжу, — огрызнулся Матье. — Нет, просто одним ударом в сердце ты не отделаешься.

Нож пополз ниже, и Тоффи подавилась вдохом. От страха и от гари. Матье, казалось, дым вокруг ничуть не беспокоил. Лезвие ножа, царапая, но пока не взрезая, поскользило в декольте Тоффи. Грудь болела так, что хотелось хотя бы потереть как следует, особенно левую. Жуть, а не ощущение, достаточно было и ноющих синяков и порезов, а твой поганый организм предает тебя еще и изнутри — спасибо, что тут скажешь! А вместо массажа она получила холодную сталь, прижатую под соском.

— Дай мне только найти укромный уголок, и уж там мы с тобой развлечемся. — Матье прижал губы к уху Тоффи. — Ты заставила меня страдать, и я отплачу тебе сполна. Не дергайся, а то я получу свой трофей раньше, чем собирался. А я хотел бы насладиться моментом.

— Кажется, кто-то говорил о прощении? — Тоффи поняла, что почему-то не боится. Впрочем, она и мокрых сапог уже не чувствовала, и к дыму притерпелась. Да, к гари ей не привыкать. — Еще недавно.

— Ах, точно. Это была Леонтина.

Тоффи, наконец, осмотрелась по сторонам как следует. Огонь распространялся дальше. Еще немного, и он охватит забор, там, где нет покрытия из жести с внутренней стороны. И что тогда? Они окажутся в огненном кольце. Живописно и предельно опасно. Смертельно. Когда-то она соврала, что сожгла свою общину дотла, и вот, посмотрите-ка: она просто сказала правду заранее.

Но это ведь не вновинку тебе, спросило подсознание, стоять на пепелище? И, главное, ты знаешь, что ты переступишь через это, чтобы действовать дальше. Давай, соберись.

— Там ходячий, Матье! — Тоффи вжалась в его тело спиной, как бы ей ни было это противно. — Я не шучу, там ходячий!

Возле яблони действительно слабо шевелилось какое-то тело. Почти прямо между трупов Бруно и Кеннета. Вялые руки загребали дорожную пыль, смешанную с пеплом.

Матье усмехнулся, но, вглядевшись, напрягся, Тоффи чувствовала это спиной. Выругавшись, он вынул нож у нее из выреза, царапая до крови. Средне, успела отметить Тоффи, переживу. По крайней мере, ей действительно не отрезали грудь — пока что. Матье отставил руку с ножом, готовый к атаке, но уже через секунду понял, что ошибся.

— Тьфу, да это не хо…

Локоть Тоффи выбил у него из груди весь воздух. Она и сама прочувствовала удар до плеча ноющей болью. Но приятной.

— Ах ты сука, — прохрипел Матье, прокашлявшись.

— И на это ты потратил свой первый вдох? — Улыбнулась Тоффи.

Они стояли друг напротив друга. Точнее — пригнулись, готовые к атаке. Матье еще держался за живот, посеревший лицом после удара, Тоффи, выставив руки для защиты перед лицом, на пружинящих ногах напряглась в пяти шагах от него. Зарево особняка подсвечивало ее со спины, обдавая жаром.

Что ж, каждой ведьме — ее пекло.

— Ты что же, собралась бороться, котенок? Пистолета-то у тебя нет!

— Как и у тебя.

Что ж, в логике и наблюдательности Матье отказать было нельзя. Тоффи уступала ему по габаритам: рост, вес… Бицепсы и сравнивать не стоило. Она и сама знала предел своих сил. Это вело к тому, что первый же удар она наносила с намерением убить. Потому же и предпочитала сдерживаться, пока могла, не доводить до насилия.

Но это осталось в прошлом.

Матье атаковал первым: нож свистнул у Тоффи над головой, слишком медленно, чтобы не дать уклониться.

— Бежишь? Да, беги!

Он хотел ударить ее ногой — однако противница оказалась готова. Тяжелая голень пробила ее блок, но между ногой и виском Тоффи оставалась ее рука, и она смягчила удар: настолько, чтобы привести Тоффи в ярость, а не вырубить.

— И это все? Как оладушком отшлепал.

Вранье, но Тоффи не собиралась показывать, что ей больно. Тем не менее, она действительно отступала, пританцовывая и осторожничая, не торопясь атаковать. В конце концов, у нее и впрямь не было пистолета. Только она уже придумала, что противопоставить Матье.

Бицепсы могут быть какого угодно размера, но от удара кирпичом по голове одинаково потеряет сознание и качок, и нежный зайчик. Поэтому, прежде, чем Матье успел сообразить, Тоффи пнула бордюр там, где она знала, один из камней так и остался расшатанным, неукрепленным, подхватила его и метнула со всей быстротой, на которую оказалась способна. Увы — она все же опоздала. Матье закрылся, по глупости — рукой с ножом, кирпич ударил его в плечо, и, падая, Матье оцарапался сам о свое оружие. Поднялся он уже с изодранной лезвием щекой. Потрогал кровь, текущую за воротник, точно не понял, откуда она взялась на нем, и глянул на Тоффи в панике.

А может, и не занимался он никаким саватом, подумала она, замерев, чтобы пережить очередной спазм в животе, втайне надеясь, что у нее есть пара секунд на передышку. Может, он только в спортзале пресс качал, так что единственное, что он может тебе противопоставить — пять минут стояния в планке.

А, и он наверняка бегал по утрам, подумала Тоффи, глядя на то, как резво Матье припустил прочь. Вот как он выживал столько лет, помимо того, чтобы скармливать ходячим людей из своей группы: только не меня, гнилозубый, только не меня! Потому что его дурацкое копье — чушь, а не оружие.

Ты должна догнать и добить его, сказало подсознание. Должна. Он совершил осечку с тобой, приняв твой нежный вид за нежную суть, но кому другому доверие к этому козлу может стоить жизни.

Размышляя об этом, Тоффи подошла к оглушенному Волку у яблони, которого ради хитрости назвала ходячим. Ноги ему вывернуло, раздробив — не срастется. Не срослось бы даже при помощи хорошего врача. Но, по крайней мере, у него был нож. Хуже, чем у нее — тот, что забрал Матье. И все же недурной. Тоффи подняла его и осмотрела: сойдет.

Она замерла на несколько секунд. Перед глазами разбегались черные точки. Не собираясь в адреналиновый туннель, но и не так, как перед обмороком. И все же — перенапряжение, поняла Тоффи. Организм подает знак, что с него хватит.

Она встряхнулась, как могла. Передернула плечами. Хочется — перехочется, дорогой организм.

Нагнулась, поддевая кинжалом ткань платья. Там, где кровь засохла, подол превратился в жесткое, точно накрахмаленное, полотно, мешая бегать. А именно этим Тоффи и собиралась заняться. Хорошо, что под платьем на ней были шорты.

— Леди, помоги мне! — Говорил Волк с трудом, шевеля ртом так, точно стоматолог переборщил с заморозкой. — Они бросили меня, все бросили!

Тоффи покачала головой с горькой усмешкой. Орава плохо организованных крыс, которые постоянно лаются промеж собой. Тоффи знала, что их количество теперь поредело, а тех, кто остался, научит осторожности. И планированию. И жаль тех, кто попадется этим новым опытным Волкам.

Она оттолкнула вялые руки мужика ногой, нагнулась, вгоняя нож по самую рукоять под подбородок, вынула, вытерла об оставшийся от подола кусок ткани, свисавший с одного бока.

Живот больше не болел, а нытье в груди она не замечала, и так забыла о близкой смерти. Она будет жить, решила Тоффи, не понимая, отчего. Это заживет, внутри и снаружи, и она будет жить, может, не очень долго, но достаточно, чтобы сделать еще очень, очень много… Разного.

Оторванный кусок ткани она бросила перед входом в лабиринт, надеясь, что Бьянка догадается: они с Матье внутри.

И ходить за ними не стоит. А впрочем, Бьянке самой решать. Тоффи сделала для ее спасения все, что могла.

Да, в ней было что-то хорошее. Не с точки зрения религии, что-то намного более общее, понимаемое всеми интуитивно. Такое добро. Но и зло тоже. И она должна была дать ему, наконец, дорогу, не сдерживая и не собираясь потом спрятать, загнать назад. Холодное зло. Не пылкое. Она, наконец, снимала с него ошейник и поводок.

Почему, наконец?

Она позволила злу быть, понимая, что оно не поглотит ее добро, но встанет рядом.

Она выучила урок и учла свои ошибки. Она сделала слишком мало раньше, но сегодня — достаточно. Сегодня она выложилась по полной. И в этом заключалась вся соль: Тоффи сдала не потому, что влюбилась, и даже не потому, что стала думать о сексе чаще, чем о деле. Ей просто не хотелось принимать тяжелых решений. Вот только это обязанность, от которой не сбежать. Она — как стадо ходячих. Ты можешь быть хороша. Ты можешь гнать рысью часы напролет, но рано или поздно ты устанешь. Ты остановишься. Проблемы не останавливаются никогда.

Интересно становится в те моменты, когда ты сама олицетворяешь для кого-то проблему.

Она вынула конец цепи с ключами с пояса, так, что они звенели при каждом ее шаге. Выставила руку с ножом так, чтобы лезвие царапало по сетке, возвещая о ее приближении. Что ж, если для Матье это все еще игра, она поиграет с ним.

— Тебе от меня не спрятаться, идет твоя мертвая девушка! ***

Тоффи знала себя: семь часов она могла драться, бегать на пределе сил, не отдыхая, а может, и дольше. И с самого начала заварушки пока прошло не дольше двух. Так что да, еще пять часов они могли поиграть в кошки-мышки к ее удовольствию.

— Вот он, твой последний звонок — последний танец и прощай! Под руку с мертвой девочкой прямо в ад! ****

Она чувствовала, как от носа под кожей протянулись нити напряженных связок. Внешне ее лицо в такие моменты оставалось спокойно, но сама о себе Тоффи знала, что злится. Это ощущение словно говорило ей: притормози, ты вне себя.

И порой она отвечала: нет.

Иногда мы делаем что-то… Не потому, что это будет хороший поступок. Или даже правильный. Может, даже не единственно возможный. Иногда мы делаем то, что делаем, потому, что не можем иначе.

Это не значит, что потом мы не пожалеем. Или не поплатимся.

Рядом с Юджином она говорила, что первобытные люди перебарывали страх темноты, пребывая вместе — известно, в каком смысле. Сейчас, покрытая потом и пеплом, она нашла еще один путь — чтобы не бояться мрака, нужно принять его в себе.

Гром пришел, когда она блуждала в лабиринте не меньше часа. А когда, наконец, нашла Матье, пришел дождь.

— Выглядишь как сам ад*****, котенок.

— Как и планировалось.

Пот и дождь заливали глаза, и волосы, не попавшие в пучок, свесились на лоб. Тоффи убрала их движением запястья. Пепел и кровь раскрасили лица обоих противников, точно у дикарей, идущих на войну. А впрочем, это и была война.

Матье прижался спиной к сетке, отдыхая. Он бежал, поняла Тоффи, а она догнала его, идя шагом. Конечно: он паниковал, она знала все ходы и выходы.

— Ну что, будешь еще убегать или остановимся тут? — Тоффи сделала вид, что осматривается. — Место не хуже других.

— Только это не выход. — Матье держался за ребра свободной рукой. — Но где-то он есть. Идем. Выберемся отсюда. Не время драться, пока мы не сгорели заживо. Ты же видишь, дождь не помогает.

Да, пока что моросило так, что можно было игнорировать редкие капли, падающие на голову. Огонь и игнорировал — особняк продолжал пылать.

— Мы еще можем уладить все миром, девочка. — Матье выставил руку.

— Я не торгуюсь. — Она крепче сжала в кулаке нож.

— Ты не хочешь этого делать. Ты не такая.

Она ответила улыбкой, вместо того, чтобы говорить: такая. Когда-то она упоминала «упражнения во зле», но сама выучила этот урок только теперь. И дорогой ценой.

Матье тоже перехватил нож поудобнее, собираясь защищаться, насколько хватит сил. Он готовился к долгой драке и славной победе.

Она готовилась к убийству.

Первый же удар Матье Тоффи заблокировала: нож на нож, свист стали о сталь, и пока Матье удивленно выдыхал, носок ее сапога взлетел к его паху. Матье согнулся пополам, кашляя. Тоффи не стала ждать, пока он прочухается, и отвесила противнику удар кулаком по уху.

— Это нечестно!

— Да. Строить козни у меня за спиной тоже не было честно. — Удар. — Открывать ворота и сбегать не было честно. — Еще удар. — Заключать сделки с разбойниками — вообще не честно. — Удар. Удар. — Я могу перечислить все твои грехи и спеть тебе колыбельную и даже не запыхаюсь. — Она преувеличивала, но действительно, часть из этого было ей под силу. Потому что к убийству она готовилась куда дольше, чем Матье мог вообразить. Годы, годы до встречи с ним.

— Это ты зло, это ты хищница, и ты травишь меня.

Она сперва молча ударила его, а потом уже решила, что есть вопрос, на который она все же не против получить ответ.

— Почему ты так мало старался, очаровывая меня? Мне просто интересно.

Матье сплюнул кровь, проводя языком по зубам, чтобы подсчитать их. Точно это действительно могло иметь значение для какого-то будущего.

— Потому что ты ужасна. Сложно… сложно тебя искренне желать. Нет, сиськи ничего так, но суть!

Тоффи хмыкнула, поражаясь, насколько ей плевать. Другая девушка обиделась бы? Или это ситуация должна была бы быть иной? Так или иначе, Тоффи била Матье не потому, что оскорбилась. Она просто выполняла задуманное.

— Это была милая игра, но любой игре приходит конец, Матье.

Она подбросила нож в воздух, красуясь. Ошибка: потеряла время, дала врагу время отдышаться.

Матье прянул вверх, ударяя противницу по руке. Нож свистнул над кустами, образующими лабиринт, и упал в другой коридор. Тоффи успела только отскочить, чтобы избежать захвата или раны. У ее врага нож все еще был. Матье бросился в атаку, и противница собралась защищаться, как придется, но движение оказалось всего лишь финтом: Матье махнул рукой, развернулся, бросился дальше по лабиринту, все так же не зная, куда несется, лишь бы подальше от боя. Тоффи мысленно выругалась. Он устал, она — нет, но на один его шаг приходилось два ее. Так что они оба утомились, когда… когда Матье запнулся о сетку и рухнул на землю. Тоффи затормозила в нескольких шагах от него, ошарашенная. Там, где, как она помнила, все еще должна была тянуться стена из кустов, зияла дыра. Погнутая, хоть и не прорванная, сетка, лежала на земле. Кто-то вырубил часть лабиринта… Волки? Матье? Леонтина?

Не осталось времени разбираться.

— Что ж, если тупика тут больше нет, я буду преследовать тебя и дальше, пока не убью. Так что просто поднимайся и умри здесь, не теряя остатки достоинства.

Матье ухмыльнулся, глядя на Тоффи снизу вверх. Она стояла над ним в боевой позе, с руками у головы, готовая ко всему. И безоружная. У него еще был нож.

— Что ж, посмотрим — он вскочил бодро и уверенно. — Как у тебя это получится!

Матье договаривал, уже метя в сердце противнице.

Его рука вдруг оказалась у Тоффи под мышкой. Нож царапал ей ребро, но слабо, и Тоффи скомандовала себе: терпи. Коленом она заехала Матье под дых, раз, и другой.

— Я не заслуживаю… — Просипел он, прежде чем слова оборвались задыхающимся хрипом. В тишине лабиринта кость хрустнула почти оглушительно — и только далекий шум пожара, да тяжелое дыхание оттеняли этот звук.

Не сладкий. Не страшный. Просто обыденный.

Матье, и так рухнувший на колени, склонился еще ниже… и потянулся мокрым от слез лицом к сапогу Тоффи. Но никакое унижение его бы уже не спасло.

Она встретила его нос каблуком, потом добавила еще удар, от которого Матье опрокинулся на спину.

— Слушай, слушай. — Кровь пузырилась у него на губах и в ноздрях. — Не делай… не делай того, из-за чего станешь в меньшей степени человеком.

Тоффи дернула за цепь, обрывая шлевку, и присела на корточки. Заглянула в глаза Матье.

— Ладно, крепыш, кое-чему ты меня все же научил. Не слушать засранцев, которые пытаются тебе что-то внушить.

Она накинула цепь ему на шею, пропуская через решетку, заткнула один из ключей в звено, запирая. И поднялась, приложив руку к глазам козырьком.

— Кроме меня тебя еще кое-кто хочет видеть, Матье. И у нее к тебе претензии.

Он скреб по шее последней здоровой рукой в тщетной попытке распутать удавку, задыхаясь наполовину от ужаса, чем от тугого захлеста цепи поперек горла. Тоффи не позволила: носком сапога откинула его ладонь, от ужаса точно обмороженную, наступила на пальцы… Сперва слишком слабо, затем уверенно и безжалостно, слушая, как в монотонном гуле огненного разрушения едва различим хруст ломаемых пальцев. Матье заорал только через несколько секунд, точно его снимали на пленку, рассинхронизированную с аудиодорожкой.

Может, от боли, а может, он увидел приближающуюся Леонтину.

Скальпель еще торчал у нее из живота — самый кончик, точно диковинный пирсинг. Ниже него, собравшись складками, качался на ветру шарф Бьянки, не позволяя внутренностям вывалиться. Все было понятно и так. Пыталась остановить кровь, не удалось, и вот печальный итог. Даже с посеревшим лицом, побелевшими глазами, Леонтина все еще выглядела немного хорошенькой. Тоффи хотела было с злым сарказмом спросить у Матье, как насчет продолжения экспериментов, но вдруг ощутила смертельную усталость. Будто язык ее весил так много, что и шевельнуть им не удалось бы.

Сперва Леонтина двинулась к Тоффи, но та напружинилась и отбросила ее от себя с таким расчетом, чтобы новообращенная ходячая переключилась на другую жертву. Леонтина не разочаровала: хлопнулась на спину, слишком высокая и худая, чтобы легко держать равновесие, ей и при жизни это порой не удавалось, принялась подниматься, позабыв за последние четыре часа, как правильно двигаться… И рванулась вбок, унюхав живое, кровоточащее тело совсем рядом.

Неужели прошло четыре часа, подумала Тоффи с легким недоумением. Или больше, пять?

Разумеется, она стояла, дожидаясь, чтобы убедиться, что укус свершился.

Говорят, месть сладка, но многие готовы возразить. Месть опустошает душу и не приносит успокоения. Тоффи… Чарити сказала бы, что вышло как с водкой. Неплохо, но она ожидала большего, сказать честно.

Неподалеку догорал, проседая, особняк главы, домики, курятник, пламя уже перекинулось на сарай для дров. Чарити чувствовала гарь, ей стало тяжело дышать, но она все стояла и смотрела на Матье, склонив голову к плечу, пока Леонтина пировала его телом.

Она даже не сразу поняла, что ее обвивают чьи-то руки. Знакомые руки.

— Мы должны уходить.

— Я рада, что ты жив. — Она покачала головой. — Но я не хочу.

И он остался с ней.

Проспер держал ее в своих объятиях, а Тоффи… Чарити смотрела, как прежде заставляла себя не отрывать взгляда от мертвых животных, сейчас, распахнув глаза, таращилась на зарево пожара.

Может быть, жизнь внеморальна, и никого ничему не учит специально, но это не значит, что чему-то нельзя действительно научиться.

Чарити смотрела.

____________

* Фильм Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (в другом переводе «Быстрее, кошечка! Убей, убей!»), один из первых референсов фикла, которым я вдохновлялась. Полосатый топ, так часто поминавшийся в тексте — отсылка к Рози, которая была первым дримкастом на Чарити.

** Строка из детского стишка: Конфеты, печенье, мадам, платите!

*** Can’t hide from me

I’m your dead girl walking

_ Heathers: the musical — Dead girl walking (Reprise) _

**** And there’s your final bell

It’s one more dance and then farewell

Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin’

_ Heathers: the musical — Dead girl walking (Reprise) _

***** Отсылка к Heathers. Адекватного перевода на русский нет, чтобы и игру слов сохранить, и чтобы звучало изящно, в оригинале там:

Heather Duke: Veronica, you look like hell.

Veronica: Yeah? I just got back.

В русском переводе есть вариант «выглядишь как черт» и «ты как из пекла — да, я именно оттуда».


	61. Послесловие

Мне теперь трудно назвать определенный час, или 

место, или взгляд, или слово, когда был сделан 

первый шаг. Слишком это было давно. И я понял, 

что со мной происходит, только тогда, когда уже 

был на середине пути.

_ Джейн Остин, "Гордость и предубеждение" _

Неоспоримым преимуществом Убежища было электричество. Свет, микроволновка — милые такие, полузабытые радости жизни. Даже возможность играть в компьютерные игры. Минусом же был холод. Сквозняки гуляли по коридорам, выстуживая все на своем пути, несмотря на то, что весна уже вовсю пробуждала к жизни цветы и деревья. Но это было на улице. А тут, внутри — тишина, изредка нарушаемая эхом шагов, мерзкая прохладца всех железных поверхностей, и тревожный прерывистый сон.

Да, Юджин полагал, что все будет куда хуже. Но теперь ему хотелось, чтобы, наконец, стало чуточку лучше.

Каждый раз, когда кто-то приближался к его двери, он вздрагивал. Звук шагов становился все громче, громче, потом — к счастью — начинал потихоньку затихать. Юджин не мог никак отделаться от мысли, что однажды за ним явятся, как в фашистской Германии, ночью, выведут на двор… Дальше он предпочитал не думать.

И хотя какая-то часть сознания твердила: обойдется, другая дергалась от малейшего шороха.

И шагов. Да, шагов.

Возможно, все эти видимые послабления, призрачные награды на самом деле являлись частями сложной пытки. Что ж, если так — подобный способ истязать человека работал.

Мягкая поступь резиновых подошв, снова. Юджин задержал дыхание, когда шаги приблизились к его двери, готовый выдохнуть, как только звук проследует дальше по коридору. Вот только он прекратился. И вместо следующего шага раздался стук. Довольно настойчивый.

Юджин открыл дверь, уверенный, что за ней окажется Ниган — и, возможно, до предела злой.

Но нет. Вместо него в холодном тусклом свете коридора стояла девушка — опустив голову, почти спрятав лицо под капюшоном черной толстовки. Ни кусочка кожи не было видно голым — не считая одной руки. Другую закрывала красная перчатка, в темноте дарящая иллюзию, что ладонь покрыта кровью.

Девушка медленно подняла голову, улыбнулась и вполголоса напела:

— Sorry, but I really had to wake you…*

Еще раньше, чем она стянула с головы капюшон, прежде, чем он увидел ее лицо, прежде, чем плеснула в глаза кровавой алостью резинка на ее волосах, он уже знал, кто перед ним, и замер от переполнивших его чувств.

Она же почувствовала, как холодеет ее сердце. От радости и недоумения, как все оказалось легко. Просто прийти и постучаться. И вот вы снова вместе. А еще вчера ей казалось, что прошлое выцветает, растворяется, точно никогда не существовавшее.

И вот ее прошлое — их прошлое — снова настоящее. Может быть, даже будущее.

Она обняла его, потерлась щекой о плечо.

— Ты должен был спросить, что я делаю в твоей комнате.

— Я не знаю слов этой песни, — ответил он, всхлипывая. — Так и не выучил.

Он обнял ее — так, как ему всегда удавались объятия, то есть, неловко. Взялся руками за плечи, стиснул едва-едва.

Она закрыла глаза, улыбаясь. Ночи были очень долгими без тебя, хотела она сказать. Очень-очень — невыносимо долгими.

И — как же, в итоге, это оказалось легко! Не верилось, что так бывает.

Это ведь только в сказках героям обещан хороший конец. Всегда.

Были ли они героями? Кто знает.

____________

* Извини, но мне пришлось разбудить тебя.


End file.
